Crysis Effect
by DemonFireX
Summary: To some, Death is an End. To others, Death is a new beginning. Alex Drake will learn that his death will lead to a new purpose. Armed with a powerful suit, his combat skills and his knowledge of the universe he finds himself in, he will strive to save the innocent. But will this soldier gain more than success in his mission? OC/FShep
1. Prologue: Ad Magnitudinem Destinatus

_**A/N: After much consideration, I've decided to put a new story series on my profile. Even though I've been very committed to my other series I need a change of pace so that my thoughts aren't restrained to one kind of idea. And thus I came up with this. There have been dozens upon dozens of these all over the sight, but I haven't tried my hand yet and I'm giving it my best. **_

_**So here goes something. (I own nothing)**_

**Sgt. Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**USMC **_**Timberwolves**_**,****2nd Platoon - Bravo Team**

**Three Clicks North of Chaman, Pakistan - (Just Outside Afghanistan/Pakistan Boarder)**

**July 13th, 2013 - 18:23 hours**

Gunfire and the smell of smoke filled the air, the two combined with the pain was making it hard to focus.

Sargeant Alex Drake leaned heavily against the crumbling wall for cover as several rounds tore past. Leaning out of cover, he fired his M4A1 at the hostiles that had him and his squad pinned down. The rifle clicked empty making him cuss as he dropped back down to reload.

Reaching for a spare magazine on his vest, the 22 year old Marine saw blood oozing out from under his flak vest and uniform near his stomach. A similar wound was also seen on his right thigh.

It was suppose to be a routine mission. Recon the sector outside Chaman close to the Afghan boarder. There had been a lot of suspicious activity in the area for the last two months and the Brass had several squads stationed nearby to make sure nothing happened to the local civilian populations.

The Sargeant's squad was on patrol when one of their hummers struck a hidden IED and exploded. The survivors leapt out and took cover in a small abandoned town as a large group of men with assault rifles and small arms fire began shooting at them.

The ten man squad was down to six with two others wounded and being treated. And the hostiles had them boxed into a small two story house close to the town's edge.

"Overlord! This is Bravo Team, where's our damn backup!" Alex shouted into his comm as he slammed a new clip into his rifle. 'The closest Blackhawk is currently enroute to your squad's current position. ETA 10 minutes.' replied Overlord.

"10 minutes guys! Keep 'em held off!" he shouted to his squad as he started shooting again.

One of the others dropped down next to him. "Sir, your wounded!" shouted Corporal Denning seeing the blood. "I know Corporal! How are the others?" asked Alex as he managed to drop two hostiles before they could fire a shot at them.

"Stable, but we need to get them outta here for better treatment!" replied Denning as he fired a few shots.

Several shots rang out, "Fuck! Richardson's down!" shouted Private Evers as he checked the downed man's vitals. "Shit he's gone!" the Private said taking the man's tags before resuming his position.

"Fuck." Alex muttered as he took down another hostile. 'Bravo Team, this his Wingman 5-2. That you out there Maverick?' The Sargeant hit his comm, "It's me 5-2, how far away are you? We got casualties and wounded down here."

'3 minutes and closing Maverick. You guys got an open space for me to land?' Alex looked at their surroundings quickly, looking out the back window from the bottom floor. "There's a large enough backyard behind our position, we'll pop smoke."

'Roger that Maverick.' said the pilot. Alex looked over to Evers who had dropped down to reload, "Evers! Go out back and pop a smoke so we can get outta here! We'll cover you!" he shouted. The Private nodded before taking off out the backdoor while Alex and Denning kept the hostiles from getting closer.

"We're gonna make it, aren't we sir?" asked the Corporal.

Alex looked at Denning, the guy was two years younger than him and had hopes for going far in his military career. One he intended to make sure continued. "Yeah, yeah we are Corporal. I'll make damn sure of it." he said sternly making the younger soldier nod before resuming the fight.

'Sir! The Blackhawks here!' shouted Evers over the comm. "Good! Get back in here and help Denning move the wounded out back, I'll cover you!" replied Alex. Denning took the que and fell back to help the two other members of their squad move to the extraction point.

When they made it out back, Alex slumped harder against the wall. The pain from his wounds and the bloodloss had started to take it's toll on the Sargeant. But he refused to let it affect him in front of the others. He was the only high ranked official since everything started.

Their Lieutenant having died in the IED explosion.

A round struck his cover forcing the soldier back into the situation at hand. Shaking his head, he leaned out and emptied the rest of his clip as he heard the sound of chopper blades outside, followed closely by the sound of a chaingun powering up before the building that the hostiles had taken refuge in started being ripped apart by the heavier slugs.

'Maverick get the lead out!' called Wingman.

Staggering to his feet, Alex began limping as quickly as possible toward the back where the Blackhawk was landing in the middle of the very large backyard. The chopper touched down and two other soldiers leapt out to help the wounded inside.

Denning saw Alex and ran over, slinging the Sargeant's left arm across his shoulders as he helped him to the chopper. "You alright sir?" he asked as they reached the Blackhawk.

"I'll live, let's get the fuck outta here!" he said over the chopper's blades. Once everyone was loaded up, they started rising into the air to head back to base.

Denning took out the medical kit and started working on Alex' injuries. "Fuck...sir the wounds are pretty bad. We gotta get you back to base ASAP." he said putting pressure on the wounds and wrapping them in gauze.

Before Alex could speak Wingman shouted, "RPG!" The Blackhawk pitched to the left dodging the high explosive as it streaked by.

The sudden movement of the chopper caused Denning to lose his footing and tumble toward the open hatch. Alex quickly lept to the side and grabbed the Corporal's hand before he could fall out into the open air.

The wound in his stomach flared painfully from the sudden movement making him grunt. "Gotcha!" he shouted through the pain as he helped the younger man back into the chopper allowing him to grab onto the benches inside.

Another RPG shot past forcing the Blackhawk to pitch to the side again. With nothing to grab onto, Alex suddenly slid out of the compartment and fell out. He was vaguely aware of the others screaming his name as he tumbled through open air. The pain from his wounds long forgotten as the ground quickly rose up to meet him.

X

_Alex Drake's life had been an easy going, yet adventurous one. His mother was a nurse at the local hospital in their hometown in North Carolina. His father, a retired Vietnam veteran, worked as a drill Sargeant at Fort Lejeune. _

_The military had been apart of Alex' life since before he could walk. And his dad had been proud when Alex had pitched the idea of joining the army once he was out of high school. _

_As a teenager, he had a huge like of video games, especially those that were war related. His mom thought it a little impractical, but his dad thought it was interesting. In his time off he would sit down with Alex and play a few. On some saturdays the two would go against each other, where Alex discovered that his dad was a quick learner and used his past combat experience in tactics to give his son a real fight._

_Out of everything the young man played, he had become a fan of the Halo, and Mass Effect series'. The future based combat had made Alex wonder about what the military in the future could be capable of._

_Other than school, friends and gaming. Alex' dad had begun training his son for when he got out of high school and joined up. Exercise regiments, CQC training, and being taken to the shooting range at the base twice a week. He'd been on the base so frequently that a lot of people knew him. And because of all the training his dad did with him, he was a lot bigger and stronger than a lot of people in his graduating class._

_Then disaster struck. _

_Two weeks after Alex graduated from high school, his parents had been killed in a robbery gone wrong. Leaving the teen orphaned._

_When the funeral service for his parents was over, Alex was approached by his father's CO who had asked him what his plans were. Looking up from his parents' headstone with a look the higher up had seen on his father's face many times he said, 'I told my dad I was joining up...I'm going to honor that, sir.' _

_Once everything was taken care of, Alex joined the Marines. He went through basic training getting high marks in marksmanship and close quarters combat. His skills in leadership had impressed his superiors and was on the fast track up the ranks. _

_He spent the last few years being deployed to various locations throughout the Middle East. Each time showing that he went above and beyond the call of duty. Not just for the mission, but for the people that were serving with him. In one incident, Alex ran out into an open battlefield and picked up a fellow soldier who had been wounded. Dodging bullets and explosions to get the man back behind cover and safety._

_His actions caused many to respect him. His superiors were proud and saw much potential in the young man._

_When not on duty, Alex had himself a small one bedroom apartment in his hometown where he could relax on his down time. It didn't have much, but he did have an Xbox 360 set up with the latest war-based games, of which he was still a fan of. _

_He had managed to beat Mass Effect 3 (of which he was really disappointed in the ending), Crysis 2 and 3, and Halo 4 before he was redeployed to the Middle East for the third time. Despite everything, being a soldier was the only thing that Alex had in his life anymore.._

_The newly appointed Sargeant had been in Pakistan a whole two weeks before his last mission went wrong. And he was added to the list of KIAs, honored for his sacrifice to his men all the way to the end._

_But many have wondered...is a great warrior truly dead? Or are they selected for a much higher purpose?_

X

The first thing he noticed was that there was no pain. The second was that he was laying on a smooth warm surface. And the last...was the loud hum of some kind of machinery.

Alex cracked his eyes open slowly, blurred vision slowly coming into focus as he looked around his environment.

At first he had to blink a few times. He was in what looked like a room made entirely of metal with long beacons of light running through the walls, ceiling and floor. Sitting up, he looked around more closely at the room. The humming sound he had been hearing was coming from all around the room.

"What the hell..." he wondered as he slowly got to his feet. He was still wearing his uniform and vest, both damaged from combat, but his wounds were completely healed.

With his mind weighed down with confusion, Alex ran a hand over his clean shaved head as his cobalt-blue eyes locked on a door...or what looked like a door. Checking his pockets and holster he found that all of his weapons and ammo were gone. Even his combat knife was missing. "Dammit." he muttered as he treaded slowly to the door.

The section of wall seemed to sense his approach and split apart on it's own, sliding into the rest of the wall to reveal a long hallway beyond.

Stepping out cautiously, Alex saw strange machinery lining the walls of the corridor. Some blinking with light. Others went up and down on their own as though some invisible force was lifting them. _"Why does all of this seem familiar?"_ he thought to himself as he slowly began to walk down the hall. The humming of the machinery blocking the sounds of his footsteps.

He stopped a moment to look at a machine that had a large glowing blue crystal inside of it. "What is this place?" he asked outloud.

**"All will be answered soon young one."**

Alex whipped around hearing the faint voice that seemed to echo through the long hallway and his mind at the same time. "What?..." he looked left and right but didn't see anyone. **"This way. And all will be explained."** the voice echoed again, this time seeming to come from the end of the long corridor.

He felt hesitant for a few moments before his feet started to lead him toward where the voice was coming from. His mind in a slight fog as he walked all the way to the end where a second door slid apart. The room beyond was twice the size of the one he woke up in, but the center was divided by a large crevice that lead downward into pitch darkness.

Looking around, Alex saw a palm sized device hovering in the air at the edge of the drop. A glowing green button in the center of the device seemed to call to him. Reaching out, the soldier pressed the button.

The device closed up before vanishing in a burst of light. When it faded, a bridge made of pure light connected the two sides of the room over the dark abyss below.

Shocked, Alex looked down before looking at the bridge. "Oooookay...this is starting to get really familiar." he muttered as he leaned out with his right foot and pressed experimentally down onto the light-bridge.

His combat boot met a solid surface. Pressing a little harder, he moved his other foot out onto the bridge just to be sure.

Sure that the thing wasn't going to drop him into the darkness below. The Sargeant made his way across to another door. When he stood in front of it, it parted letting blinding light into the room making Alex cover his eyes.

When the light faded a little, Alex looked up and felt his breath hitch.

The doorway lead to a large balcony that overlooked a massive expanse of open air. Crystal clear blue skies and white clouds were everywhere, but the thing that really got his attention where the large buildings that floated in the air beyond.

Each structure had several parts that shifted on their own accord giving the hint that the buildings themselves were alive in some way.

"...I'm dead...there isn't any other explination...I died and this is where I'm gonna be for eternity." Alex said in complete awe.

**"You have died young one, but you are not completely gone from the land of the living."** Alex's focus snapped to a bright light coming from the clouds above. When the light reached the edge of the balcony it faded to reveal a being the likes of which he had never seen before.

The being was clearly female. She stood at 7 feet easy wearing an elegant blue and white dress with an odd crown on her head. The only thing that made her really different despite her height was her nose which looked more serpent-like, and her eyes which seemed to glow as she gazed at the shocked Sargeant.

She smiled at Alex, **"Where one journey has ended, another has revealed itself to you. Alexander Drake." **

That had snapped him out of his light trans. "How do you know my name? Who are you? And where the hell are we?" he asked not taking his eyes off the woman.

**"I am a being that has seen many things, in this universe and several others. I go by many names, but the one you should be familiar with, is The Librarian."** said the being.

Alex's brain came to a halt. He did know that name, heard it before, but believing it was something else entirely. "W-What? T-The Librarian? How is this possible?" he stuttered out while stumbling back a step.

How could it be possible. An all knowing entity that only existed in a video game was before him, speaking to him. Alex was questioning his sanity, if any of this was even real or some kind of limbo that exists between life and death.

The Librarian raised her hands gently sensing his distress, **"Calm yourself child. I assure you that this is no illusion. I truly exist, as does many other things you are not aware of."**

Once he got his breathing under control, he looked at the Forerunner in understanding. "So I really did die." The Librarian nodded sadly, **"I'm afraid so young one. But it was to be, just like the path that now opens itself to you."**

Alex tilted his head confused, "You've mentioned that twice now. What are you talking about?"

**"You are a part of something far greater than anything ever asked of any being in this universe or any other. A destiny that has been mapped out since before you were born."** said The Librarian.

"Destiny? What kind of destiny?" asked Alex. The Librarian waved her hand motioning to the sky behind her. **"Your universe is only one of millions. Each one very different than the last. That which you think is mere fiction in your world, is very much real in another. Which is why I am before you now."**

She looked back down at the young Sargeant, **"After my time in my universe, I have been watching several others for specific signs. Signs that proved my belief."**

Alex mulled over her words when he remembered what she had said to the Master Chief in the fourth game, "You mean watching Humanity. You believed that we could inherit the mantle of responsibility that you and the other Forerunners left behind."

The Librarian smiled, **"Indeed. You truly do have knowledge of the universe I came from. And it is that knowledge and experience that will prove invaluable for what lies ahead."**

"What is that exactly? And what has all of this have to do with me? I'm no one special. Just a soldier who gave his life." said Alex. **"That is where you are wrong, Alexander. This has everything to do with you."** said The Librarian. **"You already know that when the Halo Rings fired, and I ensured that when Humanity was repopulated that specific seeds were left behind to ensure that they would be ready for what was to come."**

Alex nodded, "Yes. You told the Chief that he was the culmination of thousands of lifetimes of planning."

**"Precisely. However, his ultimate creation wasn't the only one I took great interest in. There were two others. Each from different universes, each with a destiny that would greatly change the course of many worlds."**

Soaking in the information. Alex began to understand what The Librarian was telling him. It wasn't just the Halo universe that she had made sure was ready for what would happen, she had a hand in two others. But what did that have to do...with...him...

His eyes widened with revelation. "...No...you mean...one of those people..." The Librarian nodded slowly. **"You now see the truth, Alexander. Much like the Spartan, I saw something in the Humanity from your universe. I planted the seeds, and ensured that everything was ready when the time was right."**

Alex felt anger well up within him, "You mean to tell me, that my whole life has been lead to this point? That everything was 'planned' to happen?"

**"Your anger is misplaced. I merely prepared you on a genetic level. The events taken place in your life were the result of your own choices and the choices of others."** explained The Librarian calmly. **"The so called 'games' in your universe were also my doing. I simply made sure that the ideas for such simulations were with the right people at the proper time."**

Taking a deep breath, Alex calmed down, "Alright, you say my 'creation' was planned. But for what purpose exactly? My world wasn't facing anything nearly as destructive as your universe was, as far as I knew."

**"That may be so. But your universe is not in danger, unlike the other two. That is your purpose. To assist in the security of one of those universes, and to ensure the survival of those who face destruction."** said The Librarian.

"And how do I do that exactly? I have no knowledge of the universes that you have been talking about." said Alex crossing his arms. The Librarian smiled as she began to hover closer to the young man. **"On the contrary, young one. You know this universe a lot more than you know."**

She reached out and rested a six fingered hand on his head. His mind was suddenly bombarded with images, memories that were not his own.

**"In order for you to be ready to face the tasks ahead, you must acquire the tools to assist you. I will help you acquire those tools, Alexander"** said the Librarian as darkness began to creep up around his vision.

Through the darkness, he could hear the Librarian speaking again. **"I have given you the first stepping stone in your journey young one. The rest is up to you, but be warned. Your mind, your body, your heart, and your skills as a warrior will be tested in more ways than you can fathom. You must overcome, thrive, and fight for what you believe. Or...all will be lost."**

X

A bright light filled his vision and slowly swam back into focus. A spot light shined over the darkened area where Alex laid face down on the wet ground. The sound of water crashing against the shore behind him as he attempted to move.

Pain burned through him making his vision lose focus. The sound of gunfire erupted in the distance as someone approached, feet pressed the wet earth with each step as they drew closer.

Alex vaguely felt someone grabbing both his arms and start to drag him across the ground toward a small cluster of buildings not far away. The pain in his body increasing with each passing second as he heard the one dragging him grunt with exertion.

He heard a door being kicked open before being dragged across a concrete floor. After a moment everything stopped. The one dragging him gently rolled him onto his back where the soldier looked at his bloody reflection in a red visor. "Vitals...dropping. Have to work...fast." said a strained yet deep and grave voice.

Everything faded to black as Alex felt the unknown person removing his bloodied uniform.

X

Alex slowly awoke, feeling better than he had the last time he was conscious. But something felt off.

Raising a hand to his face, the soldier saw a black and silver gauntlet instead of his bare hand. Sitting up quickly, Alex looked down at his body and saw that he was encased in a suit of armor that he knew all too well.

"T-The Nano suit?" he wondered reaching up to touch his face. The feeling of a smooth helmet that covered his whole head. "What is all this? How did I get here?" he wondered outloud as he slowly stood up.

It was then he remembered his conversation with the Librarian, and the last words she left him with. _**"In order for you to be ready to face the tasks ahead, you must acquire the tools to assist you. I will help you acquire those tools, Alexander"**_Alex looked down at his hand again, fingers flexing into a fist. "The tools to assist me?"

Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. A body in a skin tight white suit laying behind a stack of crates. Walking over, Alex looked down at the dead man on the floor. His face was cut horribly in several places, but what stood out the most was the bullet wound to the side of his head, a large puddle of blood having already formed around the man's head from the exit wound.

"Prophet..." Alex said recognizing the dead man immediately. _**"Voice Recognition. System coming online."**_ said a deep voice from within the helmet of the Nano Suit. The HUD of the visor flickered before showing his vitals, compass and energy levels for the suit. _**"Initializing Playback."**_ a video screen appeared on the HUD revealing an alive, but extremely wounded Prophet looking back at him.

_"Something tells me that this is only the beginning."_ Alex thought as Prophet began speaking.

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Location Unknown**

**Date and Time Unknown**

Alex's vision slowly swam into focus as he let out a low groan coming back to conciousness. "Prophet...where the hell are we?" he asked trying to get to his feet. **_"Location...unknown. Suit System rebooting." _**Spoke the sentient AI in the suit.

The HUD shimmered slightly as everything came back online. Alex leaned his back against a metal wall has he tried to get his barrings. The room he woke up in was pitch black with glowing red light illuminating what little there was. The only thing in the room other than him were a few crates.

"Did we do it Prophet?" Alex asked leaning his helmeted head against the wall he was sitting against. "Did we stop the Ceph?" he asked hoping for the right answer.

**_"Ceph troops within New York City limits were terminated shortly after the destruction of the central pilon. Mission_ Successful."** spoke the AI

Alex let out a breath of relief. Ever since he woke up in that place with the Nano suit it had been a non-stop fight to help the military fight back against not only the Ceph, but also CELL forces. Almost everyone in New York wanted him dead, and nearly succeeded more than once. The young man turned super-soldier had to rely on quick reflexes, every ounce of his military training, and a shit ton of luck to get as far as he did...but he accomplished his mission and saved the city.

"Now if I can only figure out where the hell I am now." he muttered getting to his feet and checking his supplies.

He had a pair of Hammer pistols on his waist, a Grendel assault rifle with an assault scope on his back, and a Jackal shotgun laying next to him on the metal floor. Alex also had a bandolier of frag grenades, EMP grenades and a full load out of ammo for each of his weapons.

For some odd reason, he had felt the urge to stock up on as much ammo as he could before heading to the central pilon to stop the Ceph once and for all.

"Alright, let's find out where the hell we are." he said racking the shotgun and chambering a new round before heading to the only door in the small room.

The door suddenly opened and the sight before him made him pause.

In the threshold, was a Krogan and three Vorcha. "Move it! Unless you want to face my wrath." said the Krogan glaring into Alex's red visor. The nano suit gave him quite a bit of height, he was nearly towering over the alien.

Without pause, Alex lashed out striking the Krogan on the side of the head with his shotgun sending him crashing into a crate and shattering. Before the Vorcha could react, Alex shot two in the head with quick shots and snapped the last one's neck all in the span of four seconds.

He looked over at the downed Krogan and saw him attempting to stand. Alex walked over and grabbed the alien by the front of it's armor and 'helped' him stand. "Now what were you saying about wrath?" Alex asked getting into his face. "Heh, tougher than I took you for." said the Krogan.

"Mind telling me where we are and what the date is?" Alex asked casually. The Krogan gave him a dumb expression. "Are you fucking stupid or something?" The knife Alex had used to kill dozens of Ceph came out and the tip was placed just under the Krogan's head plate. "How much could I get for a fresh head plate?" Alex asked venomously.

The Krogan pales and gulped loudly. "Your on Omega. And it's 2180." Alex gave a nod before quickly slashing his throat and tossed the body aside.

"Prophet, hack into and monitor all radio traffic and report anything important back to me. I don't want anyone of power learning about us just yet." Alex said leaving the room quietly while activating the suit's cloaking ability. Only one question weighing on his mind.

Why the hell was he brought here after surviving the Crysis universe?

_**A/N: This is the pilot chapter, if this thing is worth continuing than let me know. But all things considered I've never given up on something that I've started. Let me know what you think guys.**_


	2. First Steps

_**A/N: After receiving a couple reviews I've decided to update a little bit more quickly than intended. One of my readers made a good point about the main character being 'unstoppable'. All my fellow gamers out there know that the main character in any badass game, be it Halo, Crysis or any other, than they know that the hero isn't invincible, they can be killed with the right weapon or the right strategy. **_

_**They are however, very hard to kill. Especially if they have the right amount of combat experience to go with their gifts and equipment. So I'm letting you know that Alex isn't going to be some kind of God in this story. He's normal like everyone else, just stronger after what has happened with him and the nano suit.**_

_**Also, a lot of you are curious about what happened in the Crysis universe since I just cut it off. There will be several dream and flashback sequences that will fill in the gaps. I won't leave you guys hanging like that.**_

_**I own nothing**_

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Omega Station - Terminus Systems**

**August 21, 2180 - 0432 hours**

From his position on top of one of the many buildings within the outlaw space station. Alex looked through his visor while on nano-vision to ensure that he wasn't followed after taking out the Bloodpack mercs he killed roughly fifteen minutes ago.

The shock of being where he was didn't have the same effect like it did when he woke up in New York City in 2023. It must have been that the soldier had gotten used to the strange and unexplainable since his 'death' in his own world.

But the question that plagued his mind was of the utmost importance; why the hell was he here?

The Librarian said that he had to assist one of the 'chosen' to ensure that their universe was safe. He thought that the Crysis universe was it, yet considering the current situation he knew now that he had been wrong.

Alex knew all about the Mass Effect universe. He had beaten all three games and their DLC content before he was shipped out again. He knew what was coming, he had knowledge of who he could trust and that might be able to help him make sure that Shepard saved the galaxy.

His situation however was a rough one. He was an unknown in this universe. No identity. No money. And he was packing firepower and technology that he was pretty sure everyone in the traverse would be more than happy to kill him for.

"Good thing I woke up on Omega then." he muttered switching off his nano-vision. "Prophet, you got something for me?"

_**"Intel Acquired. Subject: 'Shepard' located from extranet tap. Data being displayed."**_ A window popped up on the HUD showing a dossier on Commander Shepard. The picture with the information revealed a woman with pale skin with bright red hair that reached her chin. Two emerald green eyes drew attention to her heart shaped face where a scar was visible on her right cheek.

"Commander Jane Shepard. Born and raised on Mindoir. Survived Batarian slaver attack which had killed her family and friends. Joined the Alliance at 18. Fought against a slaver raid at Elysium which awarded her the Star of Terra. Known to be quick minded on the battlefield, but also to have a 'golden heart' for those who need help." Alex said reading the information.

It appeared he was dealing with a Colonist-War Hero, Paragon Shepard. "Not bad. She's beautiful too, hope I get to meet her." Alex muttered to himself as he headed to the edge of the rooftop. _**"Warning. Proximity Alert."**_

Alex spun around and activated his suit's cloak just as the door to the rooftop opened and five people with guns stormed out. Two Human, a Batarian, a Turian and a Krogan all stood looking around the 'empty' space for something.

"Shit! I tracked him here!" shouted the Turian checking his omni-tool. "Bah! Leave it to you to lose a target Grizz." mocked the Krogan as he swept the rooftop with his claymore shotgun.

"I'm telling you I saw him come up here. And there's only one way in or out of the roof." said Grizz as he deactivated the omni-tool.

"Maybe he jumped." said one of the Humans looking over the side to see an easy 40-story drop. "He took out four Bloodpack mercs in seconds, a drop like this probably wouldn't bother him."

The Batarian's four eyes looked left and right, having been on Omega for as long as he had gave him the sixth sense to know when he was being watched. The question was where the hell was he?

There was a dull thud forcing them to turn around and see that one of their Human partners was laying prone on the ground. "Shit, what happened to him?" asked Grizz as he and the other Human ran over to check on him.

"He's out cold. Something hit him on the back of the head pretty hard." said the other Human when he was hit with an unseen force and sent crashing into the wall and slumping to the ground unconscious.

The three remaining gunmen stood back to back when their comrades fell. "He's up here." said the Batarian. "How the fuck is he hidden so well?" asked Grizz keeping his assault rifle up.

"Gotta be cloaked. Heh, coward can't even stand and fight like a man." rumbled the Krogan.

The large alien suddenly had his shotgun yanked from his hands before it was smashed hard against his head plate. Shattering the weapon and knocking the Krogan to the floor just as something slammed hard into his armored gut sending him skidding across the rooftop.

There was a shimmer in the air, Alex stood before them with a Hammer aimed at the Turian and Batarian's heads. The two aliens looked at the sudden appearance wide eyed before realizing their situation. "Fuck." muttered the Batarian.

"Why are you looking for me?" Alex asked keeping his eyes focused on the two before him, while at the same time watching the Krogan who was now getting back to his feet in his peripheral vision.

"Our boss sent us out because of a energy fluctuation in the lower slums. When we arrived I saw _you_ kill four Bloodpack mercs like they were nothing before disappearing." said Grizz trying to remain calm.

"Naturally, our boss would like to speak to someone who just 'appeared' out of nowhere and is able to kill with such precision before just vanishing into thin air." said the Batarian not at all bothered by the gun in his face.

A loud roar ripped through the air. Alex leapt back before slamming his fist hard into the Krogan's face in mid-charge snapping his head back and making him stagger back several steps.

Putting the pistols away, the soldier maximized his armor's strength as the Krogan shook out the cobwebs and made another attempt. He caught the large alien's fists, only sliding back a step or two before coming to a complete stop.

The Krogan pushed with all his strength but couldn't budge the armored Human. "Heh! You got some strength to you. Do you think you can defeat a Krogan?" he barked as he put more strength into his arms.

Alex pushed back, eyes glancing down and seeing his energy meter steadily dropping with each second.

Thinking fast, he released one of the arms before spinning under the one still in his grasp. Using the momentum to flip the now unbalanced Krogan in the air and slamming him down onto his back. He then planted his foot on the large alien's shoulder before twisting hard to the right hearing a resounding _'Crack!'_ and a loud bellow of pain that signified a dislocated shoulder.

The Krogan attempted to get to his feet when a heavy boot forced him back down. "I didn't come to Omega to start a fight. Yet your doing a damn good job of that all by yourself." said Alex looking at the two others who had their weapons trained on him.

"Don't make this any harder than it already is." said Grizz sharply. Alex removed his foot from the Krogan's chest and stood straight a moment before sprinting at the two armed men. _**"Maximum Armor."**_ Prophet said in his ear just as gunfire roared in the night.

The mass propelled rounds bounced off of the strengthened weave of the armor as the soldier reached the shooters. Grabbing the assault rifle and pistol from the two aliens, he crushed them with his nanite infused strength before grabbing the two by the throats and lifting them off the ground.

"Now, who's your boss and why are they after me after only...two hours?" Alex asked making sure not to squeeze their necks too hard.

"Aria T'Loak, she runs Omega. Anything out of the ordinary on the station and she knows about it. That's why we were sent here and to track the one responsible...it lead us to you." said the Batarian struggling in Alex's grasp.

Alex tilted his head, "Then we better not leave her highness waiting now should we." he said setting both men down.

X

If he didn't feel out of place before, Alex sure as hell did now.

Walking through the station with his once armed escort. The two Humans looked uneasy as they stood on either side of him. The Krogan walked with a pistol in his right hand while his left hung limply at his side, red slitted eyes burning holes in the back of Alex's head.

Grizz and the Batarian, whose name was Anto, lead them to the club named Afterlife that was nearly in the heart of the station. And the site of Aria's leadership.

Walking past the long line of folks waiting to get in, the group went through the main door and down the small corridor before entering the large club. Music pounded around them, the atmosphere reeking of sweat and alcohol as patrons danced all around them.

Alex had Prophet scan the room and tagged several mercs the moment they entered. Through his HUD, a dozen men from both the Blue Suns and Eclipse were highlighted red with an orange triangle above their heads.

The patrons parted like the red sea. Many attempting to get a better look of the black and silver armored man being led to the stairs leading to Aria's balcony.

The guard stationed motioned for them to go up and they did without a word. In moments they stood in the small VIP section where one of the most powerful Asari in the Terminus Systems stood with her back facing them. "You know, it's not often something surprises me." she said with her back still them.

"Yet finding out that someone simply 'appeared' on my station with out being detected leaves me thinking the worst." Aria turned and glared at Alex. "Something _very_ dangerous for anyone."

Alex rolled his shoulders, "I'm not here to cause trouble for you or your _kingdom_. But your boys here had the shoot first ask questions later kind of attitude and that didn't sit right with me." he said glancing at his escort.

Her eyes scanned over her battered and shamed guards that stood around the armored soldier. "One man beat all five of you? Pathetic." she said shaking her head.

"Whelp got lucky." grunted the Krogan. Alex looked over his shoulder at him, "You want me to break your other arm?"

The Krogan raised his pistol, Alex lashed out knocking the weapon from the Krogan's hand with his arm before delivering a powerful kick to his chest sending him flying off the small set of stairs and hitting the ground hard.

It was then Alex heard the sound of a dozen weapons powering up. Every guard in the room had a gun trained on him. Aria kept her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes trained on the soldier with interest. "You could have killed them at anytime from what I can see. Why hesitate?" she asked.

Alex shrugged, "They meant no harm to me. And besides you sent them, and like I said before I'm not here to cause trouble. Especially since that it would break the golden rule of Omega." Aria raised an eye-ridge, "And that rule being?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Alex kept his pose relaxed. "Don't fuck with Aria." he said casually.

Aria smirked, "It's good to see your well informed stranger." she motioned to her guards to lower their weapons before motioning to the couch next to her. Alex walked up and sat down while the pirate queen sat on the center couch. "So why are you here?" she asked leaning back in her seat.

"Long story, so I won't bore you with the details. Let's just say that I've been through hell and fell ass-backwards here." said Alex leaning back in his own seat, his vision glancing around the room more than once to make sure he wasn't being set up.

"Hmm, I've heard that once or twice." Aria said taking a sip from her drink. "You gotta name stranger?" she asked looking at him over the rim of her glass.

Alex thought on that only a moment. His real name would set off too many red flags even though he didn't have an identity here. "Maverick." he said deciding on his codename from home.

Aria raised her eye-ridge again, "Interesting name." her eyes roved over his suit and weapons. "Even more interesting arsenal. Now why would someone come here with so much firepower unless they intended to start something?"

"Wasn't my intention to wind up here. And I'll only use my weapons and skills if the situation calls for it." Alex leaned forward, "Though I do find myself in a tight situation." he looked at Aria through his visor. "What would it take for me to get passage to the Citadel from here?"

The Asari picked up her drink, "Book passage on the next shuttle." said raising the drink to her lips.

"Without being seen or detected." said Alex causing her to pause. Aria glanced at him, unable to read his expression and eyes because of the suit. She hated not being able to read those before her.

"That is a challenge, but not an impossible one." she said putting her drink down. "However, such a favor will regard compensation."

Alex narrowed his eyes slightly, "And that being?" Aria waved to one of her guards who brought over a datapad. "There is an illegal shipment of weapons being brought in three hours from now. Whoever they are, they've been getting their supplies into my station and arming the local merc branches without much detection. If you deal with the smugglers, I'll get you what you need."

Not seeing much of a choice, Alex took the datapad and had Prophet scan all the relevent data contained on it before standing. "I'll get it done. But don't expect this to be a regular thing." he said heading out of the VIP lounge and out of the club.

As cold as he was being, Alex knew that Aria was very manipulative. She was the leader of the station for a reason, and her reputation was one to be both respected and feared. That was why he had to make sure the Asari was at arms length. She was using him as a means to an end, he would do the same to make sure he had what he needed.

And he needed to get to the Citadel in order to lay the ground work for what was going to happen soon.

X

The docking area that was listed in the datapad was a small one, out of the way of the major docking ports and not crowded at all. The perfect place for a smuggler to do their work undetected.

Alex was crouched ontop of a warehouse that overlooked the docking area, his eyes scanning over the area as he planned his attack. With the small size of the port he'd be relying mostly on close quarters combat. And depending on the number of hostiles, this could make an easy or slightly difficult task.

_**"Proximity Alert. Arial Craft Approaching."**_ said Prophet. Alex crouched a little lower as a small ship came into view and approached the port. Touching down on the small docking area and allowing a ramp to extend from it's underbelly after it was secured.

A group of armed gunmen walked down the ramp and scanned the port for a few minutes before half of them went back onto the ship. _**"Accessing Available Data...Four identifiyed as Human. Three identified as Turian. All lightly armed. Tactical Options Available." **_

After looking over his options for the situation a few moments. The soldier slipped down the rooftop and landed lightly on his feet, his back to the warehouse as he leaned around the corner and observed as the mercs unloaded several crates from the small ship. Activating his cloak, he slipped past the few guards they had as he got onto the ship.

The vessel was small, big enough to fit 20 people at the most. It only possessed a crews quarters, small mess hall, and only a few stations for navigation leading up to the cockpit where the Human pilot was lounging in his seat.

Alex deactivated his cloak, allowing his suit's energy to replenish. "Hay, you guys done already?" asked the pilot as he kept reading the datapad in front of him. Alex approached silently until he was behind the pilot's seat. "Hay where are-" he was cut off when the soldier wrapped his arm around his neck and placed a hand over his mouth.

The pilot struggled a moment before Alex twisted and snapped his neck. Setting the limp body back in the seat, he went to one of the terminal's nearby and touched it lightly. "Prophet, rip what you can from these terminals." he said as the AI quickly got to work.

The data mine only took 30 seconds as the sentient program went through all of the files available and only copied what was important. _**"Data Mine Complete."**_

Several windows of data appeared on Alex's HUD, one was a small list of coordinates that showed several colony worlds he never heard of from the games. However, the Citadel was also listed.

Another window was a crew list, and next to that was a shipping manifest. The smugglers were delivering several crates of armor, biotic implants and prototype omni-tools they'd stolen from an Alliance outpost on the edge of the Terminus Systems to the Blue Suns stationed on Omega.

_**"Proximity Alert."**_ Alex wiped his HUD and activated his cloak as one of the Turians from outside walked onto the bridge. "Hay Carter, we could use your help out here." he said looking at the pilot's chair.

Alex pressed himself against the terminal as the Turian smuggler walked passed him. "Carter get your lazy ass up or-" he turned the seat and gasped seeing the dead pilot with his neck at an odd angle. "Spirits." he spun around only to run into something solid.

A shimmer rippled through the air as Alex reappeared. Before the smuggler knew what was going on the soldier rammed his combat knife into the man's throat splashing blue blood across the terminals nearby.

The body hit the floor just as another smuggler walked onto the bridge. "Shit." muttered the Human about to make a run for it. Alex whipped out one of his Hammers and shot him in the head before he made two steps.

The gunshot alerted the five remaining smugglers who all drew their weapons and headed for the ship.

Alex knew that a firefight was coming and drew his Jackel shotgun while crouching down behind a nearby terminal. The first smuggler came in with an assault rifle and saw the three dead men. Alex stood up, the auto-shotgun in his hands barked loudly as the smuggler's chest was blown open. The heavy slugs proving too powerful for the smuggler's weak kinetic shields and light armor plating.

The four remaining smugglers all stormed the ship with guns blazing. Alex twitched his right pinky finger. _**"Maximum Armor"**_ Prophet said just as the smugglers began shooting up the bridge.

With the rounds bouncing off of his now strengthened armor, Alex fired his shotgun several times. Two of the smugglers went down before they could get into cover while their friends had just gotten lucky.

Dropping to cover, Alex dumped the clip and slammed in a fresh one before stashing the shotgun and switching to a Hammer pistol. He waited a moment before leaping up. One of the smugglers did the same but the soldier's reflexes were far superior because of the nanites in his system.

The pistol registered once and the Turian fell to the floor with a hole between his eyes.

The remaining smuggler began shaking when he realized he was all that was left. In an act of stupidity he lept to his feet and charged the armored soldier, firing his shotgun wildly as he went.

Alex let the round bounce harmlessly off of the suit before close-lining the smuggler. The man did a flip in the air before landing on his head with a sickening crunch. Everything fell silent after that. "Mission Accomplished." said Alex holstering his pistol. "Now let's see if they have anything we can use."

Leaving the ship, the soldier approached one of the crates the smugglers had been unloading. After a quick scan of the serial number he ripped open the lid. Inside were several boxes filled with small chips. Each one a prototype omni-tool that the Alliance military had been working on for the last two years.

"Well, I think I can call this a bonus." he said reaching in and taking one of the chips. "Prophet, can you adapt this to the nano suit's systems?"

_**"Affermative. Nano suit's adaptability will merge the device into it's systems."**_ said the AI. Alex placed the chip onto the left forearm of the suit and watched as it seemed to absorb into it. The HUD flickered for just a moment before stabilizing.

With a flick of the wrist, the bright orange omni-tool sprang to life. _**"Initializing...Compete. Device Designation: Omni-Tool, has been merged into nano suit's systems. Connecting to hardware."**_ The omni-tool flickered a few times before it changed from bright orange to dull red. _**"Connection established. Omni-tool can only function within nano suits proximity. Overall effectiveness in the field increased by 18%"**_

Alex looked back into the crate and pulled out a second chip. "If that's the case, then I'll keep a spare on me for when I'm out of the suit." he said slipping the device into a pouch on his waist.

Using his new omni-tool, and the upgrades that the nano suit had given it. Alex hacked into the omni-tools of the dead smugglers and cleaned out all of the credits that they had on them, as well as what was stored onto the ship. Overall, the soldier walked away with 220,000 credits. Along with 10 grenades that he found in the ship's small armory.

Having done what he could, Alex turned to leave but paused as he looked at the open crate of omni-tools. "I can't just let this shit fall into the wrong hands." he muttered taking out one of the grenades he took from the Crysis universe.

Pulling the pin, he dropped the explosive into the crate before walking away. The following explosion blew the crate apart and destroyed all of the devices contained within. He did the same for the armor and biotic implants to ensure that everything was useless to any bad parties that could be involved.

With the job done, the soldier left the dockling area and headed back to Afterlife.

X

Aria read over the report before looking up at Alex who stood calmly with his arms crossed over his chest. "And the cargo was unsalvagable?" she asked skeptically.

"Destroyed in the firefight. Sorry, figured a few lost guns and armor would be worth it to have the smugglers six feet under." said Alex without hesitation.

The Asari wasn't pleased, she would have loved to have known what the smugglers were getting onto her station. She sighed, regardless...he got the job done like she asked. "Very well. You completed your obligation and I'll complete mine."

Alex mentally sighed, though a part of him knew that Aria was pissed off about the lost cargo he destroyed. She tapped a few keys on her omni-tool and his chimed a second later. "There's a cargo ship leaving Omega in four hours heading to the Citadel. The crew has been _informed_ not to mention your presence while your onboard. The ships located on Dock-51."

Nodding, Alex turned to leave when she called out to him. "Hay Maverick." he turned back to see her smirking. "Drinks are on the house for you if you want."

He left the VIP balcony and walked through the club, glancing at a nearby bar a moment before changing direction. He definitely could use a drink after everything that's happened so far.

Sitting at the bar, the Turian running it looked up from the glass he was cleaning. "Aria's waved your tab. What'll it be?" he asked. Alex looked through the selection, being sure to look for those that were Human friendly.

Ordering a bottle of whisky, Alex removed his helmet and set it on the bar. Running a hand over his shaved scalp before pouring a decent shot into the glass provided and knocking it back. The light burn down his throat was a welcoming sensation.

"Shit, you look like you've seen a lot of fucked up stuff." said the bartender.

Alex's grey eyes regarded him a moment, the low light managing to catch the dark scars on the young man's face. One going from the right side of his forehead, over his right eye and ending mid-cheek. The second going from his left cheek down over his mouth and onto his chin.

Mementos from his time in the universe before this one.

He knocked back another shot before pouring another. "You have no idea." he muttered.

_**A/N: Second chapter is done. The next one will have the first glimpse back into what Alex had been through in the Crysis universe. And if your wondering, no there isn't going to be any additions from other stories or games. It's just my OC with the nano suit and some weapons. I won't butcher the story like that by adding gross amounts of extra content. **_

_**Till next time guys.**_


	3. The Citadel

_**A/N: I'm back once again. I like the reviews guys, and I've been doing what I can to ensure that you guys are entertained and given a good story to read. **_

_**I've also started playing Crysis 2 and all three Mass Effects to make sure that everything is as accurate as possible. I'm also willing to take advice from anyone willing to give it. Soif you got any good ideas pass them by me via PM or Review. **_

_**I own nothing**_

_**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**_

_**New York City - New York**_

_**August 23, 2023 - 09:00 hours**_

_Alex walked through the underground maintenance area, observing the signs of activity and taking samples from several points of interest. His only objective was to locate a sample of alien tissue from the crash site above._

_He knew that the Ceph were going to be trouble. But the problem with the alien scourge was that they were as formidable as they were numerous. Alex was used to fighting Humans, hence why he was able to take down all of the CELL assholes that were guarding the area with such ease._

_And thankfully the nano suit had given him that extra amount of power to do it._

_Stepping out of the large hole in the ground and scanning the heavily damaged area outside. Alex kept his assault rifle up as he made sure that there weren't any hostiles. _

_The soldier turned around in time for a Ceph trooper leap down from a chunk of debris from above and knocking him to the ground. _

_The alien's ten glowing red eyes flickered briefly before it raised it's left arm and stabbing it into Alex's chest. The soldier coughed as the blade went through the suit and into his flesh. His HUD flickered with static as the Ceph's arm gave off sparks._

**"**_**Warning. Suit Breached. Contaminants Detected. Security Measures Implemented." **__said Prophet as the bladed arm was repelled allowing the suit to repair itself. Alex brought his foot up and kicked the Ceph hard into the wall giving him time to get to his feet and pick up his dropped rifle._

_Sweeping left and right, the Ceph trooper was nowhere to be found. "Dammit, where did he go?" Alex growled quickly switching to his nano vision. _

_The thermal-like vision picked up several fires burning nearby, one heat signature moved quickly through the rubble before sprinting toward him._

_Alex ducked under the Ceph trooper's swipe, swinging the butt of his rifle up and smashing it against the alien's head snapping it back and knocking it's helmet off revealing the living gelatinous mass underneath._

_With the alien staggering from the hit, Alex unloaded half of the rifle's clip into it and dropping it to the ground. Waiting a few moments, the soldier approached the downed Ceph and kicked it to make sure it stayed down. _

_"Alright, let's get to work." he muttered while shouldering his rifle and set about removing a tissue sample for Gould to examine. _

_Cutting out a piece of gel-like flesh and putting it into a test tube, Alex grunted, falling to his knees as his whole body started to ache. His HUD flickered as data scrolled across it, "Prophet...what's happening." Alex gritted out through the pain._

_A DNA strand appeared on the HUD as several points on it started to change. __**"Ceph nanites detected in bloodstream. Nano suit is reconfiguring your body to adapt to the infection."**__ said the AI. _

_After a few moments the pain slowly faded away and the HUD went back to normal. __**"System Rebooting"**__ Alex stood back up feeling different than he did before. He felt stronger, more alert. Whatever the nanites were doing to his body was starting to cause drastic changes with the help of the nano suit._

_"What the hell's happening to me?" he wondered shaking his head before heading to the Ceph crash site to finish the task Gould had given him._

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Cargo Ship **_**Lunar Eclipse**_** - Citadel Space**

**August 24, 2180 - 1043 hours**

Alex slowly awoke from where he had fallen asleep behind a stack of crates in the hold of the cargo ship. Aria had been right, the Human crew allowed him passage and were paid off to keep their mouths shut about their 'passanger'.

Then again, everyone on the ship went out of their way to avoid the large Human in the powerful suit of armor. Which was fine by him.

Bringing up his newly acquired omni-tool, Alex began clicking through several programs. "Prophet, what's our status?" he asked while going over a detailed map of the Citadel he managed to pull from the extranet.

_**"Current position is within Citadel Space. ETA to Citadel Station is Two Hours."**_ said Prophet.

Throughout most of the trip Alex had gathered as much information about the Citadel from the extranet as he could. Marking key locations that could be important. On top of the list was looking for a place he could live and shops that could help him with weapons and upgrades.

He had managed to find a one bedroom apartment in the lower wards, affordable, the location was very secluded, and the landlord didn't as for anything more than just the rent. A perfect spot for someone in his position.

Prophet had been able to locate a weapons shop that dabbled in custom made weapons and armor. And from what could be found, the place was more or less a apart of the blackmarket. A no questions asked kind of place.

After going over several streams of data, Alex brought up a dossier that he and Prophet had been working on the last few days.

The file showed his picture with forged information that wouldn't stand out too much. The dossier read that he was born on June 28, 2158 on a small colony world on the edge of Terminus Space. Parent's were killed when mercs attacked their home. Joined his colony's militia to defend against another attack. After several years, he is now moving to the Citadel to look for employment.

The file also showed a forged medical history depicting his blood type and other genetic traits so that any hospitals wouldn't get suspicious.

It wasn't much, but it had just enough information to ensure that Citadel Security wouldn't come asking questions about him being there. Now the only thing he had to do was get it into the system.

'Attention crew, we are approaching the Citadel. One hour before docking.' said the captain over the intercom. Closing down the omni-tool, Alex gathered up his supplies and prepared to depart from the ship. He had to plan this just right to get past C-Sec without being detected.

X

The _Lunar Eclipse _had docked without difficulty. C-Sec had been waiting and conducted a thorough search of the ship and it's cargo. Much like they did with any and all cargo ships that entered the station.

Even though the stations police force couldn't find anything out of the ordinary onboard the shipping vessel. They failed to notice the slight shimmer in the air that slipped past them and into the station.

Alex slipped from shadow to shadow, remaining cloaked while keeping a close eye on his energy meter as he moved. His first task was getting into the C-Sec Academy.

After passing the docking bay checkpoint undetected, the super soldier slipped into the elevator. Pressing himself to the wall so that anyone who stepped inside wouldn't bump into him and discover him.

The lift descended at an agonizingly slow pace before opening up at the academy. A few uniformed officers were scattered throughout the room but the place was relatively quiet. Seeing the secretary desk empty, Alex crept over to it and tapped his fingers on the holographic display. "Prophet, locate a terminal that hooks up to the Citadel's main data hub." Alex whispered as he crouched down behind the desk.

The AI scanned the system for a minute, _**"Terminal Located."**_ A small map of the academy appeared on his HUD and a waypoint was displayed in a small office down a long corridor. "The Executor's office...why am I not surprised." Alex muttered.

Checking if the coast was clear, Alex moved as quickly and quietly as possible from behind the desk over to a supply room just off of the main floor. Inside, he deactivated his cloak before bringing up his omni-tool and hacking the door lock. The holo-lock turned red with an exclamation point in the center signifying that it needed maintenance.

With the door taken care of, Alex climbed ontop of a small shelf and taking out his knife. Sticking the blade into the small space between the metal ceiling tiles, he pried one of them off making an opening big enough for him to fit through before resheathing the knife and climbing into the opening.

_**"Nano Vision Engaged."**_ The crawl space above the C-Sec Academy lit up as Alex removed all his weapons except for a Hammer pistol. Setting them aside within the crawl space before he began to slowly crawl his way through, being extra careful not to bumb or slam anything too hard and alert those below.

His motion tracker picked up the occasional blip from a passing C-Sec officer but no problems so far.

The small crawl space opened up to a much larger area, his motion tracker picked up over two dozen blips clustered somewhat together in the large room below. "Must be the the offices." Alex whispered as he looked around a moment.

He knew he couldn't step on the ceiling tiles. Metal or not, the people below would hear his footsteps no matter how much noise they were making.

Above the large space was several low hanging pipes, a couple looked like they could support his weight.

Alex took a few slow steps out of the small crawl space before getting into position. Finding the right pipe, he leapt from his spot and grabbed it. Swinging his feet up and wrapping his legs around it before he started crawling across.

He reached about halfway when the pipe gave out a low creaking noise. Alex froze. Holding his breath and praying that the pipe didn't give. He then felt and heard water running through it and he let out the breath before he started moving again.

Reaching the end of the large opening, he slipped into the crawl space on the other side. The trip was a lot shorter than the last one and he found himself above the Executor's office in seconds.

Taking out his knife again, Alex pried off a ceiling tile and set it aside. Poking his head inside he saw that the room was empty and the door was locked. His omni-tool flared, hacking into surveillance equipment that may have been inside before dropping into the office.

"Prophet, monitor all foot traffic in the area and alert me if someone gets close." said Alex as he approached the terminal. _**"Affirmative."**_ said the AI as the soldier got to work.

With Prophet's help, Alex managed to hack into the Executor's terminal and began searching for what he needed. It took two minutes, but the soldier managed to find the access into the Citadel's main information hub. Activating his omni-tool, he started to upload his dossier into the station's databanks. A loading bar appeared and started to fill up as the download started.

_**"Proximity Alert."**_ Alex looked down at his motion tracker and saw someone walk by the office, nothing to worry about yet.

The loading bar reached 75% when Prophet spoke again. This time the blip was heading straight to the office with another close behind it. "Shit, come on...come on..." Alex muttered as the bar completely filled. "Prophet reset the terminal to the way it was before." he said deactivating his omni-tool and activating his cloak.

The lock on the office door turned green and two Turian's entered. "What the hell was that Vakarian! I gave you a direct order!" Executor Pallin shouted as he spun on the other Turian.

"Sir, the hostage was in danger. I couldn't just sit by and let that psycho blow their head off!" shouted the officer.

Alex pressed himself as hard as he could into the corner, his cloak making it so that the two couldn't see him as long as he remained motionless. And from his position, he knew that the officer being chewed out by the Executor was Garrus Vakarian.

As he watched the small argument unfold, he couldn't help but notice that the ceiling tile he had removed was still open. Sweat broke out across Alex's brow, if either of them noticed the opening he was fucked.

The Executor sighed, "Look, I understand your passion for getting the job done. But you know that there are procedures in place for a reason. I need a detective that follows orders and doesn't go off taking the law into their own hands."

Garrus' mandables clicked hard with irritation, talons clenched into fists. "Yes sir." he gritted out before storming out of the office.

Pallin shook his head before sitting at his desk and booting up his terminal. Alex took the time to slowly move back to the corner of the room below the opening in the ceiling. His energy meter stated that he had more than enough power in the suit to maintain his cloak.

Getting under the opening, Alex bent his knees and leapt up grabbing the edges of the hole and pulling himself through, trying his best to make as little noise as possible.

Pallin looked up from his terminal when he heard something shifting, turning in his chair he saw his office still the same with nothing out of the ordinary. With a shrug he went back to his terminal not seeing the ceiling tile slide back into place in the corner.

X

Getting out of C-Sec was much easier than he thought it would. Alex played it off as the security measures of the Citadel wasn't as amped up as it will be in a few years.

After gathering up his weapons and leaving the academy, the soldier decided to set up shop in the apartment he located. But before he did that he needed clothes. The only thing he had on under the nano suit was the skin tight underlayer and he couldn't just walk around with just that.

Doing a quick search, Alex found an antique clothes shop just off of the Presidium Commons. He had to stop several times to let his suit's energy replenish, but he made it to the small store with little to no difficulty.

Normally he wouldn't use his cloak so much. But the nano suit would draw far too much attention for his liking and decided to be as lowkey as possible until he reached his new home.

The shop was indeed small. There were several racks of clothes that each had a label from what era in time they were from and the prices asked for them. The place was run by a man that looked to be in his early fifties who seemed to enjoy his job very well.

Alex slipped inside, deactivating his cloak and removing his helmet to look as non-threatening as he could. "Welcome friend, can I interest you in anything today?" asked the man looking up from his counter.

"Just looking for right now, thanks." said Alex being respectful.

The man looked at his suit and weapons, "You a merc son? Never seen armor like that before." Alex was prepared for this, "Prototype. And no I'm not a merc, just testing out some old and new equipment for combat effectiveness." he said finding several t-shirts, jeans and a pair of black combat boots on the racks before him.

He also grabbed a large duffel bag to carry the stuff in when his eye caught a slightly worn black leather jacket hanging on the wall next to it. It reminded him a lot of the jacket his dad wore every once in a while. His dad used to say it was his lucky jacket since it was the one he wore when he met his mom.

Taking the jacket as well, he piled the stuff onto the counter so the man could ring him up. "Fan of the classics eh?" said the man chuckling. Alex smirked, "What can I say? I like the comfort that comes with the past." the two shared a laugh as the man added it all up.

"Alright, that comes to 120,000 credits. But since you seem like such a nice kid, I'll drop it to 90,000." said the man. Alex smiled as he brought out his omni-tool and transferred the funds. "Thanks a lot." he said storing all of the stuff along with his weapons into the duffel bag before leaving the store.

Seeing no one around, Alex walked to a rapid transit station and punched in the address for the apartment that he had found while on his way here.

While he waited, he picked up the sounds of a slight scuffle going on in an alley a little ways away. Curious, Alex slipped his helmet back on and activated his cloak as he headed to the alley's opening.

Inside, he saw a Batarian with a gun was aiming at an two Asari, one of them looking no older than eight as she clung to her mother's side. "I said give me your money! I won't ask again!" the Batarian barked now aiming at the child who tried to hide behind her mother.

Alex set the duffel bag by a dumpster before stalking forward. Putting himself between the mugger and the two Asari as he deactivated his cloak. "What the hell!" the Batarian shouted aiming up at Alex's head.

The soldier's hand lashed out and grabbed the pistol, the light material crunching easily in his grasp before his other hand grabbed the mugger by the throat and slammed him into the wall.

Alex twitched a finger as he spoke,** "How do you like being at the mercy of someone else."** he said, his voice altered and sounding more like Prophet's.

"L-Look, can't we talk about this?" quivered the Batarian in fear as his four eyes stared into the blood red visor. Alex brought his face closer, **"If I catch you doing this to someone else, they'll never find your body."** he squeezed the alien's throat a bit to send the message home before he tossed him side.

Turning to the two Asari while the Batarian scampered away, "Are you two okay?" he asked deactivating the voice filter. The older Asari was knelt down and hugging her daughter while looking up at him wide eyed, "We-We're okay...thank you." Alex nodded before making his way toward the alley entrance.

"W-wait!" Alex paused before turning back and seeing the young Asari looking up at him. "Who are you?"

The soldier couldn't help but smirk under his helmet. "Maverick." he said before activating his cloak and disappearing from sight. Leaving two shocked Asari behind him.

X

The lower wards weren't as bad as Alex had been expecting. Then again, the games didn't really capture what the rest of the Citadel looked like save for a few specific parts.

This section of the Citadel was more or less reserved for those would couldn't afford to live on the higher wards with the rich and powerful. This would explain why the place seemed so crowded.

Shops lined the streets with people moving about on their daily lives. Alex walked among them, he had changed out of the nano suit in the privacy of the automated skycar the rapid transit provided. He now wore a black t-shirt under the leather jacket with jeans and his combat boots. The second omni-tool he acquired attached to his left arm as he hefted the duffel bag that held the rest of this clothes, weapons and the nano suit.

Finding the apartment building wasn't hard with the map he and Prophet managed to find. Walking inside, he approached the Volus that was running the desk. "Greetings Earth-clan. _click_. What can I do for you today?" he asked.

"I'm here about apartment 5-E. I sent the message several days ago." said Alex.

The Volus went through his terminal for a moment, "Ah yes. _click._ Mr. Drake, it's a pleasure to meet you in person. _click._ Did you have any questions about the apartment?"

"What's the rent?" asked Alex. "_click._ I ask for only 700 per month. However, I will also require the first and last month in advance with the deposit. _click._" Alex brought up his omni-tool and sent the funds to the landlord.

"Thank you Mr. Drake. _click._ I hope you enjoy your new home. _click._ Be sure to come to me with any problems. The name is Bora Von." said the Volus.

Alex shook the small alien's hand before getting into the elevator and riding it up to his floor. Walking down the corridor and finding 5-E he waved his omni-tool over the lock causing it to switch from red to green before it opened.

The apartment was small, but perfect for one person. The kitchen and living room were connected into one large space. The kitchen had all the necessities. The living room had a couch, coffee table, arm chair and a t.v. on the wall with a bay window that overlooked the streets below.

A small hallway branched off leading to a bedroom with a queen sized bed, a desk with a private terminal, a bathroom and a large closet. It was just what the soldier needed. Spartan, but basic.

After locking the door and walking into the bedroom, Alex tossed the duffel bag onto the bed before heading into the bathroom. Before he did anything else, he needed a shower. It had been way too damn long since he's had one after all that has happened.

Stripping down and getting under the hot stream of water, Alex sighed as he felt his muscles starting to loosen up a little. He had lost track of how long he had been fighting. Days? Weeks? It all seemed to blend together in one large firefight that never seemed to end.

His body was riddled with scars. Small and large, bullet and blade, old and new. Each one spoke of what he had to endure thus far in his journey. And he knew that he still had a long way to go with what he knew what was coming in this universe.

Finishing with his shower, Alex threw on a fresh pair of clothes. Storing the nano suit and his weapons in the back of the closet before heading out of his apartment.

X

The next few hours were spent gathering up food, some extra clothes from this era and other things for comfortable living. When the apartment was filled with what was needed Alex left his apartment and decided to get a good look at his new environment.

With a Hammer pistol tucked into the inner pocket of his leather jacket, he looked at the various shops that were set up along the ward. Scoping out any place that could prove useful. But above all else he had another reason for looking around.

He needed a job.

After getting his new clothes, his apartment, food and other supplies he had just a little under 100,000 credits left. And that amount wouldn't last long unless he had a steady income. That and it would also help him blend in a little better.

Searching the various shops, Alex stopped at one in particular. The name on the place reading 'Zen's Armaments'. Bringing up his omni-tool, the soldier saw that the place he and Prophet had found and the shop before him were one and the same. "Now we're getting somewhere." he said walking into the shop.

Inside, a large Krogan was running the counter. Lining the walls were racks of armor and weapons sealed inside of bullet proof cases to avoid theft. Alex couldn't understand why anyone would need to worry about security, especially with a big ass Krogan running the place.

"Welcome Human. See something you like?" asked the Krogan in a deep booming voice his species was known for.

Alex immediately pegged the shopkeeper as a former warlord. He had deep scars running across his face and was missing his left eye. But it was the way he held himself. Guarded, prepared for someone to make a move so that he could end them without batting an eye.

"Something specific." said Alex approaching the counter. The Krogan narrowed his good eye, "Do tell." The soldier saw his right hand reach under the counter, most likely to grab the concealed weapon Alex knew had to be there.

"I read that your shop can do special jobs. I was wondering if you could do the task." said Alex slowly reaching into his jacket and removing the pistol.

He saw the Krogan tense slightly, Alex raised his other hand non-threatening as he ejected the magazine from the weapon and popping out the round in the chamber before laying them all onto the counter.

The shopkeeper relaxed slightly as he observed the weapon and ammo before him. "Ammo fed. No mass acceleration generator. Uses gunpower...how the hell did you get something like this?" he asked looking the weapon over with a close eye.

"I have my sources. I also have a shotgun, assault rifle and another pistol all built the same. I wanna know if you can make them to work like regular weapons." said Alex.

The Krogan picked up the lone bullet and looked it over. "It can't be done. To put mass accelerators in such weapons could prove to be catastrophic to anyone that pulls the trigger." he sat the bullet down, his green slitted eye looked at the soldier, "I can, however, make more of the ammunition for them if you can bring me a round for each weapon. The metals involved are still used nowadays. It will be time consuming and costly though."

Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out a shell and assault rifle round along with an empty clip for all four weapons, setting them onto the counter as the Krogan looked over them. "How much?" he asked. The shop keeper set the rounds and clips down, "28,000 creds a crate, clips and ammo."

"How bout 14,000. I'm also looking for a job." said Alex. The Krogan leered at him skeptically, "You know weapons?" he asked. "I'm a fast learner." said Alex holding strong and not budging on the subject.

The two glared at one another for a solid minute. "20,000 and you start Monday." said the Krogan. Alex mulled it over before nodding, "Alright, deal." The Krogan smirked, "Bout damn time I got some extra help, people usually avoid this place like a plague."

"Can't understand why with the prices your offering." said Alex noticing the prices for equipment was a lot cheaper than the other shops he had been to.

The Krogan nodded, "Names Urdnot Zen." Alex shook his hand, "Alex Drake. You look like you kicked some serious ass back in the day."

Zen scoffed, "Back in the day. I still got another century or two before I'm ready to hang it up." he looked at Alex's facial scars, "You look like you've caused some damage. You Alliance?"

Alex shook his head, "Didn't like their rules. Lived on a colony world on the edge of the Terminus. Joined the local militia to make sure mercs would think twice about attacking my home. These are just proof of my past fights." he lied smoothly while motioning to his scars.

The Krogan chuckled, "I had a good feeling about you when you walking into my shop. You look and hold yourself like a warrior. Ready for combat in a moment's notice. I have a feeling you and I are going to get along just fine." he said clapping Alex on the back forcing him to plant his footing or risk being knocked forward.

Zen lead him into the back where multiple crates of weapons, armor and parts were scattered everywhere in a very large room. Several work tables were set up to make and upgrade the weapons.

At one table, someone was hunched over with a small blow torch working on a shotgun that was in pieces. "Reena! Come meet our new employee!" Zen shouted.

The person set down the torch and stood up. Alex recognized the individual as a female Quarian wearing a black and red enviro-suit with a black visor. Her luminescent eyes showed clearly through her helmet as she approached them.

"Hi. Reena'nolen nar Tonbay. It's nice to meet you." she said kindly holding her three fingered hand out. Alex smiled, "Alex Drake. Judging by your name, can I assume your on your pilgrimage?"

Reena looked surprised, "You know about our right of passage?"

"I've learned quite of few things about alien culture. It's a big galaxy out there, why stick with just my own kind?" said Alex.

The Quarian nodded, "That's understandable. I haven't met many Humans that are so open minded."

Alex shrugged, "People fear that which they don't understand. And they normally respond with violence and hate when their afraid or confused. I was raised better than that. And from what I've learned, I've grown sympathetic for those out in the verse that have had it rough." he looked at Zen as he said this.

Zen narrowed his eye, "You know of the Genophage?" Alex nodded, "I think it was an act boardering on a warcrime. The Salarians and the Turians should have been respecting your race for dealing with the Rachni, not chemically neutering your people and forcing you to suffer. The Krogan were proud warriors. I think they have a right to be that way once again one day."

Everything was silent. Reena looked between them wondering if she should get out of the way or not. Zen smirked, "Heh, to meet someone who actually gives a shit. Never thought I'd see the day."

"The universe surprises you everyday. And I'm not what you could consider a 'normal' Human." said Alex getting a chuckle out of Zen and a small giggle out of Reena. "So," Alex said clapping his hands and rubbing them together, "Mind showing me what I'll be doing when I start?"

For the next three hours Zen and Reena showed him what they did and how to go about building and upgrading the weapons they got on a weekly basis. And since he would be working out of the shop, Zen decided to deduct the payment for his weapons' ammo and clips from his pay when he needed it.

The old Krogan told him that it would take about a week overall to get the supplies they needed to make the ammunition and magazines. And about another three days to make it all. But it would have been worth the wait for Alex to get what he needed.

After learning about what he'd be doing, Alex sent Zen 60,000 credits for the first order of ammunition for his weapons before heading back to his apartment.

X

That night, Alex stood on top of the apartment building, gazing up at the view of the rest of the Citadel and the stars beyond. It was a beautiful sight, something the soldier could get used to. Even though he was all set up for the time being he couldn't help but think of what was to come.

It would be a little under three years before the Reaper threat would begin. And deep in his heart Alex knew that this was probably why the Librarian sent him here. To help Shepard stop the Reapers and the cycle of death and destruction they reeked on the galaxy.

He didn't know why. But there had to be a reason why. Why would Shepard need more help to stop the Reapers if she had the capability on her own? What was he missing? What was different?

Sighing, Alex ran a hand over his scalp as he turned to head inside. Regardless of why he was here, he was here. And he would do whatever it took to ensure that the Reaper's plans failed. Consequences be damned.

_**A/N: This chapter was more or less to help set everything up for the future. I've read too many insert fics where the main character is just suddenly in all of the systems and excepted by everyone. Sorry to say that it isn't that simple. Hense why Alex had to do research on the Citadel and sneak into C-Sec just to ensure that he wouldn't get caught for not having an identity.**_

_**And considering that Prophet is an advance AI, it has the ability to make almost anything regarding technology a possibility. **_

_**Update coming soon, and I can honestly say that the Citadel will be rocked in the next few chapters.**_


	4. Impressions

_**A/N: And the update has come once again. And I've been liking the reviews guys, several of them give me something to think about and consider about the future of the story. But right now I wanna put a few fears to rest.**_

_**First, I'm not going to skip the three years leading up to ME1. I may skip a few months once or twice but nothing more than that. I'm leading everything up to it and having Alex carve his own path to the **_**Normandy_._**

**_Second, I know all my fellow gamers are questioning about the Nano Suit and how Alex can take it on and off without falling victim to the side effects that should follow. There is a good answer for that and it will be explained later on in the story. So be patient and all will be clear on that._**

**_And lastly, when it comes to the suit and Prophet being able to merge with the technology in the MEU so well...that's my own contribution. Think about it, the nano suit can adapt to almost anything when the inhibitors are removed from it. And how many of us prayed for that to happen in the games huh?_**

**_Anyway, those are my answers to a few key things. Now on with the chapter!_**

**_I own nothing_**

The last few days had been tame, after the constant threat of combat and death Alex barely knew what to do with his time.

Every morning he'd get up at 6:00AM and do a regiment of exercise to ensure his muscles were loose. Mainly push-ups, sit-ups, and chin ups, which he had done from a poll he installed into the doorway of his bedroom.

After that he'd go for a run around the wards, catching the attention of several of the people who had also gotten up that early. Seeing a Human in black under armor and basketball shorts jogging through the streets had caught a lot of eyes. Alex had been flirted on by a couple Asari once or twice when they saw him jog by.

He'd started working at Zen's shop two days ago, and he had proven to have a knack for weaponry in the eyes of the old Krogan. Alex had learned everything about the weapons and armor of this universe with the help of Prophet and was able to surpass Zen's expectations in one day.

The Soldier had also found a good friend in Reena. The young Quarian was very easy going and was always open for conversation as they worked. She was curious about Human culture and asked a lot of questions which had Alex chuckling every once in a while.

Everything was very simple, but Alex started taking notice of things around the wards everyday.

C-Sec presence in the area had been unusually high, and from what the soldier could see the crime rate had been steadily getting worse. Thefts, muggings, drug deals, and several murders had occurred since he had arrived and the police were doing what they could to solve the problem. But were hard pressed for lack of man power.

Alex had a feeling in the pit of his stomach, he knew that something was going to happen and soon.

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Citadel - Lower Wards**

**August 29, 2180 - 2213 hours**

Getting off of his shift, Alex walked his usual route back to his apartment. They had received a large order of assault rifles that needed upgrades that had taken them the better part of the day to prepare.

It was a good thing he had gotten a crash course in weapons before he started the job. His new knowledge really helped them get everything ready in nearly record time.

He reached about halfway home when a scream echoed out through the night. Alex whipped around and started running back toward where he heard the scream come from. Getting off the street and down several alleys until he found what he was looking for.

Three thugs, two Human stood off to the side with pistols while a Turian was holding someone to the wall. Alex's sharp eyes picked up the sight of a familiar enviro-suit as the Turian gripped her throat. "Last chance suit rat!" he hissed dangerously.

Alex was moving in seconds, grabbing the first gunman and twisting his arm to the side causing him to shoot the other Human in the leg and dropping him to the ground in agony. The Turian spun around only to receive a boot to the gut doubling him over before the same boot connected with his head knocking him against the wall next to a frozen Reena.

Twisting the first gunman's arm again until he heard a snap, Alex caught the dropped pistol and shot the already downed gunman in the head as he tried to aim his weapon. Turning back, Alex pistol whipped the first gunman hard to the ground before putting a bullet in the back of his head.

The Turian struggled back to his feet only to be dropped back down from a fist, "Why did you attack her?" Alex asked with a deadly tone.

"That's none of your business Human. Besides who cares? She's just a fucking suit rat." the Turian spat. Alex raised the pistol and shot his knee cap causing him to nearly scream in pain. "Answer the question split-lip." Alex said in the same tone.

"O-Our boss has been trying to buy out the Krogan's shop for months. But the old bastard won't budge. So he sent us to send a message." the thug whimpered as blue blood seeped from his wound.

Alex looked grim before pressing the pistol to the Turian's head. "Whose your boss?" The Turian clamped his mouth shut, Alex slammed his foot down on the damaged kneecap getting a scream of pain out of the thug. "Xel! His names Xel Morra! A Turian working for the Blue Suns! He's been trying to get a foothold on the Citadel to give them an advantage!"

"Where is he!" Alex demanded pressing the barrel of the gun farther into the thug's forehead. "Warehouse District! Warehouse 19!" shouted the Turian.

The soldier glared at the thug one last time before squeezing the trigger, the gun went off and the thug slumped with his brains splattered on the wall behind him. Alex tossed the weapon aside before going over to check on Reena.

"Reena? You okay?" he asked helping her up. The Quarian looked at the three dead men before looking up at him, "You...killed them." she whispered. Alex nodded slowly, "They would have killed you, or worse. I did what I had to."

Reena wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, "I know. Thank you Alex, you saved my life." Alex hugged her back. When they separated Alex put his hands on her shoulders, "If you want you can crash at my place tonight."

She looked like she was going to turn him down, but after what had happened she didn't want to be alone.

When she agreed, Alex activated his omni-tool and fired the hack program Prophet had helped him develop. The program quickly drained the credits out of the dead thugs' omni-tools and added them to his own before leaving the alley behind with his Quarian friend.

X

Alex watched from the kitchen counter as Reena laid on the couch. A blanket wrapped around her as she slept peacefully despite what had occurred a few short hours ago.

He had a lot of discipline and patience from the way his parents raised him and from his training. But he couldn't just take what had happened sitting down. Reena had become his only friend in this world, and he be damned if something bad would happen to her.

After making sure she was comfortable, Alex went into his bedroom. Pulling the nano suit from his closet and started to put it on. "Prophet, I'm putting in some coordinates. We're going hunting." he said slipping the helmet on.

_**"Initializing...Coordinates Accepted."**_ said Prophet as Alex finished gathering his weapons. "Find anything you can on a Turian named Xel Morra, Blue Suns affiliation." he said walking through the apartment and out the door, locking it behind him.

_**"Searching. Subject Located."**_ The dossier appeared on the HUD revealing a black plated Turian with white markings on his face.

"Xel Morra. Blue Suns Captian. Ex-Turian Military, Special Ops Division. Served during the First Contact War. Discharged from duty for continuously disobeying orders and for his overly sadistic nature against non-Turian species." Alex shook his head as he took the stairs. "Sounds like a real asshole." he muttered reaching the ground floor.

_**"Cloak Engaged."**_ the soldier vanished from sight as he headed toward the rapid transit hub.

X

The Warehouse District looked somewhat similar to the one on Omega, only a lot _cleaner_ for lack of a better term.

Since it was during the Citadel's night cycle, the district was lit up by lamps on the many buildings in the area. Yet at the moment, Alex found himself within the shadows on top of a stack of shipping containers overlooking the area around Warehouse 19.

His visor was zoomed in as he observed four men in Blue Suns armor patrolling the area outside the warehouse. Three Human and one Batarian.

All four mercs were tagged and gave off a red glow that Alex could see even if something was in his way. _**"Tactical Options Available."**_ said Prophet. Two yellow waypoints appeared on the HUD. One that revealed a hidden path through the maze of shipping crates that lead right up to the warehouse behind the guards. The other one was over an open skylight of the warehouse, one that he could reach by jumping from place to place.

"I can't risk the guards outside catching me off guard. I'll go with option A." Alex muttered as he slipped down from the shipping crates and followed along the maze toward where the waypoint was located. Being sure to keep the tagged mercs within his HUD's range as he moved.

Staying in the shadows, Alex pressed his back to the last crate before the opening leading to the warehouse entrance. Peering around the corner, he saw the four guards in groups of two on either side of the area. Even in their positions they barely had 50% of the docking area in their sights...a mistake that will cost them.

_**"Cloak Engaged."**_ Alex slipped out of the shadows and moved out into the open. Creeping along the walls and sneaking behind the first two guards. "Why the fuck are we even out here?" asked the Human as he checked his assault rifle.

"We're doing it because we're being paid to do it. Simple as that." growled the Batarian.

Alex took out his knife and kept an eye on the two other guards as they walked out of sight. Deactivating his cloak to conserve energy, he stabbed his blade into the back of the Batarian's neck severing his spine and killing him instantly.

The Human guard spun around in shock seeing his partner fall but never got the chance to raise his weapon when the super soldier grabbed his head and snapped it violently to the side.

Grabbing the bodies, Alex dragged them into the shadow of the warehouse and dumped them into an empty crates. _**"Proximity Alert."**_ The two other guards were coming back. Alex leapt onto the container where he hid the bodies and activated his cloak just as the other two guards came around the corner.

"Where the hell did they go?" asked one of them. "Probably a piss break. Lazy assholes." muttered the other one.

Both stopped when they saw a pool of blood where Alex had stabbed the Batarian. "What the...?" They heard a sound to their left and raised their weapons aiming at the shadows. Neither of them saw the shimmering form flying toward them until two heavy boots slammed into their heads and crushing them to the ground.

With all of the guards down, Alex leapt from the ground up onto the roof of the warehouse. Drawing his Grendel assault rifle as he treaded to the open skylight and peered down.

Over a dozen Blue Suns mercs were scattered all over the large room below. Some moving crates filled with weapons, others moving clear canisters that contained some kind of red substance. "Prophet, scan those canisters and cross reference the contents with the C-Sec database." said Alex zooming his visor in on the canisters.

_**"Scan Complete. Substance contained within the canisters is the biotic drug known as Red Sand. A stimulant infused with Element Zero to cause temporary biotic abilities in those who use it. Highly addictive if used constantly."**_

Alex tagged over five crates containing eight canisters of Red Sand. He also tagged seven crates that contained various weapons; pistols, shotguns and assault rifles all of various kinds and classes.

Looking through all of the mercs in the room, the soldier managed to locate Xel in the corner reading a datapad and drinking something. "There's the Captain. So it goes without saying that if I take this guy down then the Blue Suns will lose a little strength here on the Citadel." Alex said to himself.

_**"Tactical Options Available."**_ said Prophet highlighting two possible routes. The first yellow waypoint covered the whole floor. While the other was over a power box in the corner of the warehouse. "Guess it's either full frontal assault or stealth." he said looking at his options.

Deciding to go with stealth, Alex tagged all of the mercs in the room before shouldering his assault rifle. Drawing a pistol as he activated his cloak and dropping to the floor inside the building.

Staying as quiet as possible while keeping his pistol up, he skirted around the mercs as he made his way to the power box. Reaching his destination, Alex made sure that there weren't any mercs in the direct vicinity before bringing up his omni-tool and firing an overload into building's power unit.

The powerbox sparked before shutting down along with all of the lights within the warehouse causing all the mercs to drop what they were doing and drawing weapons. "What the fuck happened!" shouted Xel stomping over to his. "We don't know sir, the power just went out." said one of the mercs.

"Well get it fucking back on, we got shit to do!" ordered the Turian as they all scrambled around in the darkness.

_**"Nano Vision Engaged."**_ Alex's visor lit up with thermal vision and all of the mercs glowed in the dark room. Two of them broke of from the group and headed his way. Drawing his knife, he laid in wait for the poor bastards to get close.

One merc stumbled over a stack of small crates giving the soldier the opening to approach his partner. Putting a hand over his mouth before slitting his throat quickly and laying the body down quietly.

"Hay Zack where are you?" called the other merc still stumbling around. Alex crept up behind him, yanking his head back and driving the blade into his throat before he could cry out. The merv gurgled with blood in his mouth before collapsing onto the floor.

"What the hell was that?" asked one of the Turian mercs. "Zack? Jeff?" called another Human as they all began to move around in the dark. "Can't see a fucking thing." muttered a Batarian as he bumped into someone. "Hay! Watch it ass-" Two hands wrapped around his neck and snapped it before he could finish.

"Guys...I don't think we're alone in here..." whispered a merc keeping his back to the wall. Xel had his omni-tool out flashing a light all over. He spotted the bodies of three of this men dead on the floor. "Weapons up! We got company!" he shouted as the rest of the mercs brought out their own flashlights.

A Human merc brought his omni-tool on and looked around a moment. A black and silver hand shot out of the shadows behind him wrapping around his mouth before he was yanked back hard. His back slamming into a hard kneecap and shattering his spine.

"Hay! I think I found the problem!" called another merc as he started working on the powerbox. "Well hurry the fuck up!" shouted a Turian after activating the flashlight on his helmet. "Something's wrong here and I don't think-" he was cut off when a knife blade flashed through his field of vision, shattering through his visor and stabbing into his skull.

The lights came back on and every merc looked around only to feel fear.

In the center of the warehouse, surrounded by their five dead comrades was Alex. Holding the now dead Turian in his grasp as he pulled the blood stained combat knife from the shattered visor.

"What the fuck is that!" screamed one of the mercs. "KILL IT!" ordered Xel as all their weapons came up.

_**"Maximum Armor."**_ All the guns fired, the rounds bouncing harmlessly off of the now tough skin of the nano suit. The energy meter on the HUD dropping rapidly when each round connected. When their guns overheated, Alex deactivated his armor mode seeing his energy meter read 12%. **"My turn."** he said in his altered voice sprinting toward the closest merc.

His fist connected hard with the merc's face snapping his head to the side and sending him slamming into the wall on the other side of the warehouse. A second ran up with a shotgun only to receive a elbow to the solar plexus that shattered his ribcage.

Alex yanked the shotgun from the merc as he coughed up blood before blasting him in the chest and ending his life. Spinning around he shot a second merc in the head turning it into red mist just as the weapon over heated.

The remaining five mercs all opened fire on the one that killed the others. Alex activated his cloak and ducked out of the way of the hail of bullets.

"What the fuck are we dealing with?" asked a Human merc looking around with wide, fear filled eyes. "I mean what the fuck is _it_!" he hissed while panicking.

"Shut the fuck up!" snapped Xel keeping his eyes focused. "It's just one of him, we can take this asshole out."

"XEL HE KILLED EIGHT OF US ALREADY!" screamed another Turian, his assault rifle shaking in his hands. "We don't know what the fuck we're dealing with! We need to call backup before-" a hail of assault rifle fire silenced the merc as his body was torn apart by heavy slugs.

The Turian collapsed in a pool of blue blood. Alex reappeared with his Grendel in hand before opening up on the remaining mercs. One went down while the others managed to get into cover. All three leapt up and fired on Alex as he ducked into cover. Xel growled in fury as he pulled out a grenade and primed it. "You like hiding? Hide from this!" he roared throwing the explosive.

The grenade landed by several canisters of Red Sand and exploded like the Fourth of July. The large metal walls of the warehouse were the only things stopping the explosion from taking out the entire building as all three mercs hit the deck to avoid the fire and debris.

When the dust settled, almost half the warehouse was smoldering or on fire. "Heh, so much for him." said the Blue Sun Captain.

A shimmer in the air appeared behind one of the mercs before a knife blade was driven up through his jaw and into his brain. Alex appeared drawing one of his Hammers and shot the other merc twice in the head as both bodies fell to the floor.

Xel spun around assault rifle in hand as a heavy boot kicked it out of his grasp. The ex-Turian Spec Ops looked at his opponent. The black and silver armor was intimidating, so was the crimson visor that leered back at him, but he wasn't going to back down from this freak.

"You killed my men...you'll pay for that!" he roared swiping his sharp talons at the armored being.

Alex caught the clawed hand easily, squeezing with his enhanced strength until he felt the bones grinding in the arm he held. **"What were you planning with the weapons and Red Sand?"** he asked squeezing harder.

Xel grunted in pain, "I'm not telling you shit _freak_!" he shouted grabbing his pistol with his other hand and aiming at Alex.

_**"Maximum Armor."**_ The Turian fired, the round struck Alex's forehead snapping his head back. Grinning, Xel thought he had won. The grin quickly fell as the soldier slowly raised his head back. **"That...was a mistake."**

Several more shots were fired until the pistol seized up from overheating. Alex knocked the pistol from the shocked Turian's hand before kicking him hard in the stomach sending him crashing into a crate and leaving a large dent in the side.

**"I'm going to ask you again."** said Alex stalking forward. **"What were you planning with the weapons and Red Sand?"**

Xel spat out a glob of blood, "Fuck you...you think you can stop us? We're the Blue Suns! The Citadel's and the Council have had it too good for too long. It's about time someone else was in charge."

Alex grabbed the Turian by the throat and held him up, **"You failed to realize one thing, Xel Morra."** Xel coughed, "Oh yeah? And what's that?" Alex's red omni-tool opened up, **"There's always more than one way to get information."**

The Blue Sun Captain's omni-tool flared to life as Prophet began ripping everything of importance from it. Funds, data, troop and supply locations, shipping schedules. Nothing was safe from the AI's probing.

Xel's face turned into a mask of horror as he witnessed this. "NO!" Alex tilted his head, **"I was giving you a chance to redeem your disgusting excuse of a life. But it seems you are too conceited in the suffering of others to give a shit."** When Prophet finished Alex tossed Xel to the floor and drew a Hammer, **"Goodbye."**

"WAIT-" _Bang!_ The merc leader slumped dead on the floor with a bullet in his head. Shaking his head, Alex went about hacking the omni-tools of the other mercs for anything else that was important. After five minutes, the soldier found himself 600,000 credits richer and had a huge cache of data on the Blue Suns to filter through when he returned home.

Hearing sirens in the distance, Alex decided to make himself scarce when he noticed a merc still alive cowering in the corner.

Walking over, the Human merc's face paled as he shook harder. "Oh god...no please I beg you! Please don't kill me...I...I..." Alex stopped several feet from him. The poor bastard was terrified of him...good.

Taking out his pistol again he stalked over. The man tried to scurry back but had his back to the wall and couldn't move any farther. Alex grabbed the front of his armor and lifted him up to eye-height, the barrel of his Hammer pressed to the underside of his chin.

**"Listen well. You are going to wait for the police to arrive. And if I ever catch you wearing merc colors again. Their fate...will be yours."** he said motioning to all of the dead Blue Suns around them. **"Am I clear?"**

The man nodded vigorously, praying that this armored monster that had killed all the other mercs didn't do the same to him.

With the sirens growing louder, Alex threw the terrified merc to the floor. Turning on his heel and vanishing from sight via his cloak as he left the warehouse and the district as he headed home.

X

Arriving back at the apartment, the Citadel's day cycle had just started to run as Alex walked through the living room.

Reena was still fast asleep, oblivious to the death and bloodshed her Human friend had committed against one of the biggest merc branches in the traverse.

After making sure she was safe and tucked in, Alex walked to his bedroom. Locking the door behind him as he pulled his helmet off and sat at his desk. "Alright Prophet." he said activating his omni-tool and turning is private terminal on. "Let's see what the Blue Suns are up too."

X

Garrus had seen a lot of things in his time as a C-Sec detective. And many of those that he never stopped seeing were dead mercenaries. But this time it was different...very different. "So what do you got for me Jonah?" he asked the Salarian leading the CSI team after the whole Crime Scene division went over everything for over an hour.

"16 dead, all Blue Suns. Each one killed within the same timeframe." said Jonah putting the last of the evidence away.

"These guys were moving weapons and Red Sand. How the hell did customs miss that?" wondered the detective. "Blackmail, bribery, hell I don't know. Bottomline is that they're all dead now. Including their Captain Xel Morra." said the Salarian.

Garrus shot him a shocked look, "Xel Morra? He's been on the wanted list in several systems for a while. What killed him?"

Jonah tapped his forehead, "One shot to the head. And there's something else." he motions to all of the dead bodies. "They were all killed with stealth precision. Stabbings, slit throats, broken necks, headshots. Whoever did this wasn't an amature."

"Could it have been a whole group?" asked Garrus. Jonah shook his head, "There'd be more evidence to prove that. No, one person did all this."

The Detective recoiled, one person killed 16 armed mercs this precisely? It wasn't possible.

Garrus sighed as he saw other C-Sec officers holding back a small crowd that had gathered at the edge of the district. A few news crews among them. "I want this kept quiet for now until we know what the hell's going on." he said clearly as the other officers nodded.

"Detective! We got a live one!" shouted an officer.

Garrus walked over to where an EMT was examining a Blue Sun merc who was trembling. "He's in severe shock. Whatever happened in there scared him beyond belief." said the Asari doctor.

"What did you see?" asked Garrus kneeling down next to him. He hated mercs, but this man was his only witness.

The merc looked up at him with wide, fear filled eyes, "He...He killed them all...nothing...nothing could stop him." he muttered as his eyes flickered back and forth as though something were after him.

"Who killed them? What did he look like?" Garrus pressed trying to get what he could.

"...he...he came from the...shadows...blood...death..." the merc whimpered. "Black...silver and red...moved like a ghost...couldn't be stopped...bullets couldn't hurt him." his eyes looked off into the distance as his trembling got worse. "D-Death...he was a phantom that caused death! A PHANTOM!" he screamed loudly making them all rear back.

The EMT quickly injected him with a sedative to knock him out. "He's beyond traumatized. You probably won't get much else." said the Asari.

Garrus looked grim. What the hell could have killed all these men? What could scare one man to near death from the acts alone? "We're dealing with something new. And we need to get to the bottom of this."

"You thinking it's a vigilante?" asked the nearby officer. Garrus looked at the 16 body bags. "Most likely...and I have a feeling that he's not done yet."

_**A/N: I think Alex is making an impression. What do you think? Keep the reviews coming and I'll update as fast as I can.**_


	5. Rise of Maverick

**_A/N: After much thought, and a bit of research, I decided to integrate something into the story that I know a lot of you have been asking about since the start of this story. And it is something that will greatly help Alex through his journey. _**

**_Now I'm not gonna bore you any longer, let's start this shit._**

**_I own nothing_**

_"This is Emily Wong with the Citadel News Network. In the last few weeks there have been repeated reports of groups of mercenaries being completely eradicated with military-like precision. According to Citadel Security, the acts were committed by a single individual that most likely possesses unique armor and weapons making them unidentifiable."_

_"Eye witness reports from the survivors of the attacks state that the individual in question, 'moves like a ghost and is unaffected by gunfire'."_

_"There have been five attacks that have only left a handful of survivors who had the right state of mind to surrender. It is also known that any and all civilians involved were not harmed in the slightest from whoever is committing the attacks."_

_"Police sketch artists, with the aid of witnesses, have created and released this image of the vigilante responsible for the attack on the mercenary groups."_

_An image of a black and silver armored man appeared with a red visor standing tall. "C-Sec has given the unknown vigilante the name 'Maverick', for his so called 'disregard for the laws put in place and for taking the law into his own hands against the mercs'."_

_"On a personal note, this journalist has to wonder; is this 'Maverick' such a bad person? He has put his life on the line to ensure than dangerous individuals are stopped before they commit dangerous acts against the public here on the Citadel. Doesn't an average citizen have the right to defend their fellow person?" _

_"For now all we can do is watch and wait. This is Emily Wong with the Citadel News Network."_

Executor Pallin switched off the tv before turning and looking at all of the officers and detectives gathered around him. "I want to know, who the hell released this to the press!" he roared to the room making several rookie cops flinch.

"We were suppose to keep this out of the public as much as possible. Now everyone on the station will be looking at this man as some kind of a hero." said the Executor as he put his hands behind his back. "He is _not _a hero. This 'Maverick', is a vigilante. There are laws in place for a reason. A citizen cannot take the law into their own hands simply because they think it is right."

Pallin looked at each of them for a moment, "I want this man found. I want him brought in and booked. And for Spirits' sake don't let anymore information make it to the press." With that the meeting came to an end and all of the C-Sec officers separated and went back to their jobs.

Garrus stood with his back to the wall with his arms crossed, "Six weeks, and this guy's got a reputation that's on par with a handful of Council Spectres." Chellick muttered shaking his head from his spot next to his fellow detective.

The Executor turned to them, "Garrus, Chellick any leads on this guy?" Garrus shook his head, "It's like the eye witness reports have said. The man's a ghost. Comes in, kills the mercs, destroys their operations, and vanishes without a trace. His suit is nothing seen in any military branch including the Alliance. Whoever he is, he's got his hands on some very powerful toys."

Chellick reached over and pulled up an evidence bag which contained three different shell casings, "This is the only thing that's really identifiable."

Pallin took the bag and looked at the casings. "He uses slug rounds with gunpowder?" he asked a little shocked. Garrus nodded, "Human antique weapons that operate this well? Very rare. And this kind of ammo runs out awefully quick with what he does. He'll have to re-arm himself at some point, and there aren't many places on the Citadel where this kind of ammunition can be made."

The Executor nodded handing the evidence back to the detective, "Do what you can. And keep me posted when something new comes up."

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Zen's Armaments - Lower Wards**

**October 13, 2180 - 11:21 hours**

Alex screwed in another component to the project he had been working on the last two weeks. Business in the shop had been rather slow lately, and he had decided to work on something that had been in the planning stages for a while now.

Ever since his first operation against the Blue Suns, Alex had been going out of his way to figure out what they were up to.

The data he collected lead to several smaller operations throughout the Citadel, many had to do with Red Sand being distributed to several known dealers throughout the station. Alex managed to take down two manufacturing locations, an outpost, and an underground recruitment center in the last six weeks since the first op.

However, the soldier couldn't help but shake the feeling that something else was going on. Something big. And he needed to find out what before anything happened.

Shaking his head, Alex went back to his project as he began to think about what else had been happening. After finding out that Reena had been staying at a rundown Turian shelter where the other occupants treated her like shit, he all but forced her to move into his place.

The Quarian had naturally fought against it, but caved after some time. But she refused to take his bed, saying that his couch was more than enough. Though that didn't stop Alex from stocking his kitchen cabinets with different flavored nutrient pastes and installing a bacterial sterilization unit for the bathroom so she could shower.

Reena had nearly been in tears with how kind her Human friend had been to her. Alex had shown her more kindness than all of the people she had ever met combined and she cherished their friendship more than anything in the traverse.

Things with Zen had also been good. The old Krogan was full of war stories from his time as a mercenary and from back when he fought in the rebellions. On really slow days the three of them would sit in the back and talk about anything. Zen's war stories. Reena's upbringing on the Migrant Fleet. And even Alex's past experiences on the 'colony he grew up on'.

The three of them got along great, nothing could be better.

After putting the finishing touches, Alex looked down at his creation. Since he was so good with stealth in his operations he decided that he needed something he could use at a distance that didn't make noise. But at the same time could penetrate kinetic barriers and deal a kill shot.

Hense the creation of the bow that laid on the table before him. It was larger than the average compound bow, made of the strongest and most flexible materials he could locate. It had a grip similar to that of a rifle, along with a laser sight designator that could connect with his HUD when he is in the nano suit for precision shots.

The bow was also collapsible like the average weapon around here. Able to fold into a smaller form making it easier to carry, then unfold to it's full size at the press of a button located on the top of the grip.

The arrows for the bow were easier to make than the bow itself. Made from roughly the same materials making them strong and light weight so that they could travel a long distance despite possible wind resistance.

While he worked on the arrows, he had another idea.

Taking a few of the already made arrows, Alex filled the shafts with explosive gel and installing a tiny transmitter at the base of the heads. In doing this, he had the ability to shoot a target and detonate the arrow with the press of a second button that was under the first.

After trial and error, Alex had managed to perfect the explosive arrows. Each one having the payload to rival two frag grenades.

With what he could get, he was able to make 50 regular arrows and 20 explosive ones. And it wouldn't take much for him to get material to make more if he needed it. "Your project finally done?" asked Reena coming up behind him and looking at his work.

Alex grinned as he hit the button on the grip and unfolding the bow. "Yup. And it works better than I originally thought." The Quarian looked the weapon over with a careful eye. Very impressed at what her friend was able to create from raw material.

"It's very interesting. What kind of weapon is it?" she asked running her fingers over the nylon strings of the bow.

"It's a bow. A weapon we Humans used long before the invention of firearms. It is able to fire a straight arrow long distances and only makes the slightest of sounds. Perfect for stealth while hunting." Alex explained.

Reena looked from the weapon to him, "Why make something like this? It's so...primative."

Alex chuckled, "It may be primitive, but with a few upgrades it could be utilized in any situation in this day and age."

"I think it could be effective." said Zen approaching them. "A weapon that makes no sound, able to take down an enemy without detection. It's damn impressive. Let's see it in action."

Picking up one of the arrows, Alex notched it and looked at an empty crate on the other side of the room over 80 feet away. Drawing the string back, the red laser sight marked the crate as the soldier let the arrow go.

The arrow made no noise as it shot across the room and imbedded itself into the metal crate exactly where the laser had laid. Alex lowered the bow with a satisfied smirk. "Perfect. Took me a while to correct the targeting laser."

Zen walked over and pulled the arrow out of the crate and looked over it carefully. "Very impressive. What gave you the idea to make it?" Alex shrugged, "Side job. Thought it could be useful somewhere down the line, you never know."

"You planning on hunting Varren?" asked the old Krogan, his lone eye narrowing.

Alex smirked, "Something like that."

X

Tarak was not a happy Batarian. In the last month and a half his carefully laid plans were being dismantled by the vigilante known to the public as 'Maverick'.

The asshole had destroyed five separate operations and killed over 50 of his men. His boss wasn't happy and wanted blood for what had happened, he didn't want nothing to disrupt what they had set in motion.

The Blue Suns were going to make a statement, and they'd be damned if some punk in a suit was going to stop them.

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Industrial District - Citadel**

**October 14, 2180 - 0130 hours**

Alex looked out from the rooftop he was perched on. The building below was smaller, four stories and had Blue Suns stationed around it. His HUD had eight tagged, three on the rooftop, four milling around in the front entrance. The last was on the rooftop right next to the building he was perched on holding a sniper rifle.

The mercs had upped their security since their other operations were destroyed. But sadly it wouldn't be enough.

Taking out his newly dubbed _Predator Bow_, pulling out an arrow from the armored quiver on his back next to his Grendel. He notched it and drew back the string. His HUD lighting up with crosshairs and zooming in on the target as the targeting system of the bow connected with the suit.

Releasing the shot, the arrow gave a low whistle as it flew through the air imbedding itself into the merc's neck and dropping him like dead weight.

Putting the bow away, Alex walked to the opposite side of the rooftop. Turning around before sprinting at full speed across and leaping over the 30 foot gap between buildings, landing on his feet lightly as he treaded over to the dead merc.

Removing the arrow and picking up the merc's Mantis sniper rifle, he saw that it was silenced. Not surprising since this place has a lot of people within ear shot that could hear a high powered rifle when it fired.

Taking up the merc's position, Alex braced the rifle on the building's ledge and had his HUD link up with the scope as he looked down the sights at the men patrolling the rooftop. All three were standing at each corner of the rooftop, the last one was taken up by the door leading to the stairwell.

"Shooting gallery." he muttered sighting the merc farthest away from the other two.

The rifle gave a light chirp and the merc went down. Quickly sighting the next one before either of the remaining ones saw what happened, Alex squeezed the trigger dropping the second.

The last merc saw his buddy go down and ran over, reaching for his ear piece when the rifle fired one last time and blowing his brains out the back of his head.

Lowering the rifle and observing the four guards by the front door, Alex saw that they were completely oblivious of what happened to their comrades. "Fucking morons." he said using his strength to break the sniper rifle in half before running and leaping to the next rooftop.

He jumped from building to building until he was on the one right next to the target. The issue was that this leap would have to clear a 65 foot gap. "Gonna need some help on this one." said Alex as he prepared to sprint. _**"Maximum Power."**_ He took off in a dead run, reaching the edge in seconds as he leapt high into the air.

The soldier cleared over half the distance when he realized he might not make it. "Oh...shit!" He flailed a bit and managed to grab the ledge, but the momentum caused him to slam hard into the side of the building face first.

"Did you guys hear something?" asked one of the mercs down below. Shaking his head and ignoring the blood dripping from his nose under his helmet, Alex activated his cloak and vanished from sight as the four mercs on guard looked around a moment.

"Your fucking paranoid." muttered a Turian merc. "Hay, I'd rather be paranoid than fucking dead. You've heard about what happened to those other places in the last few weeks. Whose to say that that guy Maverick won't show up here?" said the first merc.

"Security's been beefed up, so stop being such a fuckin pussy." said another merc as they went back to their guard duty.

Letting out a breath, Alex pulled himself onto the roof cloak still activated as he walked past the dead bodies and toward the stairwell. But as he approached he saw the holo-lock start to cycle.

Pressing his body to the wall next to the door, Alex pulled out his knife as a Turian in full Blue Sun armor walked out holding an assault rifle. "Hay anyone heard from...what the fuck?" Alex jumped out, yanking the merc's head back and burrowing the knife into his neck causing blue blood to spray everywhere.

Snapping the Turian's neck for good measure, he dragged the body into the shadows and hid it before heading into the stairwell. "Prophet, run a scan. How many assholes are we dealing with?"

_**"Scans indicate 21 hostiles including those patrolling outside the building. The target it located on the fourth floor." **_

The target was a Human named Marcus Greves. Blue Suns Lieutenant and an information broker. After going through all of the information he had gathered, Alex had yet to discover what the mercs were after. But during one of his raids he found the name of one of the many Information brokers in the group.

Greves was known for having information to assist in what they did in several systems. His being on the Citadel was not a good thing. And he was going to tell Alex why he was there.

Moving silently down the stairwell, Alex entered the fourth floor with his cloak still active as he surveyed the large room. The whole floor was mostly office cubicles, plenty of places to lay in wait. There were five men stationed inside. Two of which stood on either side of a door that lead into the main office of the floor.

_**"Tactical Options Available."**_ Alex slipped from cubical to cubical, being sure to stay off the main floor as much as possible. Crouching down, he waited as a merc walked past before grabbing him and taking him to the floor, slitting his throat before he could utter a sound.

Stashing the body, he quickly made his way over to where another merc was standing. When his back was turned he stabbed his knife into his exposed neck and brought him down gently so he didn't make any noise.

Taking out his bow, he leaned out into the walkway and fire. The arrow went right into the last merc's exposed throat and dropping him completely.

"What was that?" asked one of the guards standing by the office. Alex activated his cloak and started running up the middle. Grabbing both merc's by the head and smashing them into the wall behind them crushing their skulls as the cloak fell.

With the mercs all dead, Alex walked back over to the door leading to the stairwell and shot an overload from his omni-tool into it and frying the lock. He repeated the same process with all of the doors leading out of the room before walking to the middle of the floor.

He took a round device the size of a softball and set it down, the bottom opening into four parts and attaching itself to the floor as a green light appeared on the top.

With his tasks done, Alex headed for the main office door. The holo-lock was red meaning Greves didn't want to be bothered. Too bad for him.

Alex pounded on the door three times before activating his cloak. "What! I told you assholes that I didn't want to be bothered!" shouted the man on the inside. Footsteps were heard as the lock turned green and the door slid open revealing a man in his mid-thirties with a silver streak in his hair.

"What-" Alex grabbed his neck, deactivating his cloak as he dragged the struggling man into the office and overloading the door lock. **"Marcus Greves. Enjoying your evening?"** he asked throwing the man into the seat behind the large desk.

"Shit it's you!" said Marcus wide eyed, "What the fuck do you want?"

**"Information...and your going to give it to me."** said Alex taking out a Hammer and pressing the barrel to the man's forehead.

"I don't know anything." said Marcus reaching for the pistol on the desk. Alex slammed his fist down onto the arm, shattering it and making a large dent in the metal desk. **"I'm not here to play games Greves."** said Alex while the Blue Sun Lieutenant screamed in agony from his broken arm. **"I know all about you. Your personally responsible for the destruction of the colony on Sorren. It was your data network that gave the Blue Suns the information on how to bypass their defense grid and shut down their communications arrays from the inside."**

The pistol pressed harder, **" Over a hundred innocent people died when the Suns took the colony. The only thing stopping me from pulling the trigger right now is that your move valuable alive at the moment."**

Marcus held his shattered forearm, gritting his teeth. "What do you want?"

**"I want to know what the Blue Suns are after. Why are they on the Citadel? What are they planning?"** Alex asked making sure that the remaining mercs in the building didn't come running to the fourth floor.

"I don't know much." Alex pressed the pistol farther into the man's head, cocking the hammer back. "But I do know that it's big. Something that'll really shake up these councilor fucks and C-Sec assholes good." he confessed.

**"And your roll in this?"** said Alex lightening up on the gun only slightly.

"They needed someone to monitor C-Sec radio traffic and keep tabs on whether or not they were catching on to what we were doing." Marcus chuckled, "Morons are so caught up in other cases they don't see what's happening right under their noses."

Alex pistol whipped the merc across the face causing his head to slam into the table. He grabbed the back of the man's neck and kept him there while pressing the pistol to the back of his head. **"You think this is a joke? Maybe my last few acts against you fuckers didn't leave a big enough mark. Now, if you can't tell me about the main objective. Tell me why Red Sand is involved."**

"Alright! Alright!" Marcus coughed as Alex let him up. "We needed people who know the back ways within the Citadel. The Red Sand dealers on the station know their way around and gave us intel in exchange for the drugs. High grade shit, had the dealers wetting themselves to get their hands on it."

**"I want the names and locations of those dealers. I want to know what they told you."** Alex stood at his full height and towered over the wounded merc, **"And I want to know whose running the show. Who do you report to?" **

Marcus remained silent. Alex drove his fist hard into the man's stomach making him cough up blood. **"It's in your health's best interest to answer me Greves. Who is running the Blue Suns here on the Citadel?"**

"T-Tarak. Tarak Bhelmont. Been one of the heads of the Blue Suns for years now. He's the one in charge of everything." Marcus coughed out.

**"Where is he?" **Alex demanded. Marcus glared at him, "I tell you...I'm as good as dead."

The soldier lifted him out of his chair by the throat, **"What makes you think you not if you **_**don't**_** tell me?" **Marcus grabbed the wrist on his broken arm just as an alarm started to blare throughout the building.

"Tough shit for you asshole. All my men will be here in seconds to make sure you don't make it outta here alive." Marcus grinned.

The sound of chuckling made the merc's grin drop. **"I've killed over 50 Blue Suns in the last few weeks. You think 15 more will fair any better?" **said Alex tossing the man back into his seat and lifting his Hammer. The gun fired once and the Lieutenant fell back in the chair with a hole in his chest.

Alex activated his omni-tool. "Prophet rip everything you can from the terminal and his omni-tool." he said as he brought up the map of the building on his HUD. Over a dozen red blips were moving from the bottom floors toward the fourth and were massing outside the doors leading into the offices.

_**"Data Mine Complete."**_ said Prophet. Alex turned to the window and made sure that the mercs that were guarding the front weren't there. _**"Maximum Armor."**_ Not wanting to be on the floor when the mercs made it through.

The reinforced glass shattered as the soldier threw himself through the window. Hitting the ground hard, making a small crater from the impact. Rolling his shoulders, Alex began to walk away from the building.

X

Back inside, the mercs made it through the doors successfully and began to storm the floor. Several of them walking right past the small sphere-like object in the center of the offices Alex had planted.

X

Outside, Alex brought up his omni-tool and pressed a button as he kept walking.

X

The green light on the device changed from green to red and started beeping loudly drawing attention from everyone around.

X

The fourth floor of the office building exploded sending glass and debris scattering everywhere. The whole floor was encased in fire for a long while before the automated sprinkler systems kicked on to put it out.

C-Sec arrived fifteen minutes later to investigate the disturbance. But Alex, AKA Maverick, had long since vanished into the night.

X

The next day, Alex rolled out of bed with a slight headache. He wasn't all that surprised considering he slammed face first into a solid metal building the night before.

Rolling out of bed dressed only in a pair of jeans, he staggered out of his bedroom to the kitchen. Reena was sitting on the couch drinking a glass of Dextro safe juice with a straw while watching the news. "Morning." she chirped happily.

Alex grunted a good morning as he poured himself a large cup of coffee. "Long night?" she asked looking his way. "You could say that." her friend said downing the beverage and pouring another.

Reena gave him a look, any other person wouldn't have noticed it. But Alex had been getting pretty good at reading his Quarian friend's body language. "Never took you for one to go out drinking." she said looking back at the tv.

"I don't. Couldn't sleep last night so I went out for some late night exercise." said Alex.

The Quarian's head whipped back around and looked at him wide eyed, "_More_ exercise?" she said. Her glowing eyes roved over him a moment. Reena wasn't into Humans, but she honestly could admit that Alex had a body many women would drool over. Scars and all. "I don't think you could get any more ripped."

Alex chuckled, "Never hurts to stay in shape." he said coming over and sitting next to her.

The news switched over to the Asari anchor, _"We have just received a report of an explosion in the Industrial District that occurred late last night. C-Sec was unable to comment on the disturbance, but the bodies of over two dozen Blue Sun members were located in the area leading many people to believe that the vigilante known as Maverick has struck again against the mercenary group."_

_"This incident would make the sixth attack against the Blue Suns here on the Citadel by the vigilante in the last six weeks. The reason behind the attacks are still unknown, but from the weapons caches and Red Sand canisters located at a couple of the scenes he seems to be doing his part in helping to clean up the streets."_

"Makes you wonder why he's doing what he does." commented Reena as she got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Maybe he's just an average citizen doing the right thing." said Alex casually. The Quarian came back with a strawberry nutrient paste tube and sat back down next to him. "Maybe, but this seems way too organized and precise to be just an everyday citizen. He has to be a former military man to be able to pull off what he does."

Alex remained calm. Reena was a smart woman, but she didn't know anything that could come back to him.

She perked up a moment, "Oh I almost forgot!" she said setting her nutrient paste aside. "I invited a friend to come and visit the other day. After I told him that I was staying with a friend instead of the shelter he wanted to come around. I hope you don't mind."

Alex shrugged, "Hay, any friend of yours is always welcome." he smirked, "So...it's a _he_ huh?"

Reena's back straightened and he knew that she must have been blushing. "I-It's nothing like that!" she defended.

"They always say that at first." said the soldier. "Then the next thing you know your invited to the wedding and are being asked to be the baby's godfather." he said with an exaggerated sigh.

If he could see her face, Alex would be sure to see the whole thing bright red. Reena's eyes were the size of dinner plates and her three fingered hands were clutching her knees tightly from the embarrassment running through her.

"SH-SHUT UP!" she screamed taking a pillow from the couch and started beating him over the head with it.

Alex laughed at he feebly blocked her attacks. Both paused when they heard the doorbell ring. "That must be him." Reena said becoming very happy and practically skipping over to the door. Alex shook his head, "Poor girls got it bad for whoever it is." he mumbled with a smile.

A moment later she came back leading a Turian with pale plates with white markings on his mandibles and lower jaw wearing a C-Sec uniform and a detective's badge. Alex froze, grey eyes locking with the Turian's green ones.

"Alex, this is my friend Chellick. Chellick, this is Alex Drake. He's the one I've been telling you about." said Reena.

Chellick smiled as he held out his taloned hand, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Reena's told me a lot." Alex shook the hand and smiled back, "The pleasures mine detective. So, when's the wedding?"

The Turian looked confused while Reena body stood straight. "Wedding? What wedding?" asked Chellick as Reena started to punch Alex in the shoulder again and again. "H-He's just joking Chellick, no worries." said the Quarian smacking her Human friend one last time in the back of the head.

Despite his carefree appearance, Alex was now on high alert. C-Sec was hunting him for his attacks against the Blue Suns. And now one of their best detectives was standing in his apartment with enough evidence to convict him not 20 feet away.

_'This is could be bad.' _he thought to himself.

_**A/N: Seeing the Predator Bow in action I just had to add it to the story. And even you guys have to admit that it's a badass weapon to have in almost any situation. Update right around the corner guys.**_

_**(And a note to Nomad, I've read your review and I say you should give your story a shot. You never know how it'll turn out unless you take the risk and go for it. So I say do it, I'll be here to lend a hand if you need it.)**_


	6. Night on the Town

_**A/N: I made this chapter as sort of a filler for the time being. Mostly because the next couple of chapters are going to fluctuate between a lot of fighting and a lot of dialogue. And after the last couple of chapters I thought Alex could use a break from all the fighting.**_

_**I own nothing**_

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Alex & Rinna's Apartment - Lower Wards**

**October 15, 2180 - 1320 hours**

Despite his unease, Alex found himself getting along very well with Chellick. The three of them sat around the kitchen table talking about life on the Citadel. It turned out that him and Reena had known each other for a year now. They met when another C-Sec officer was harassing her because of her race.

Chellick put the racist officer in his place and apologized to her for his co-worker. They just hit it off from there and continued to grow closer.

Alex was grinning throughout the story, "So I ask again...when's the wedding?" he ducked when Reena threw an empty nutrient paste tube at him. Chellick shook his head at their antics. "So in all seriousness, what made you wanna come around here?" asked Alex leaning back in his seat.

"Reena's been telling me a lot about you lately. How you've been doing at the weapon shop and giving her a place to stay instead of her staying at the shelter." said the Turian. "Your a good friend to her. It's kinda rare seeing a Human treating aliens with equality, especially after what happened during the First Contact war."

The soldier shrugged, "Like I told Reena. It's a big galaxy out there, why be ignorant to the others living in it. We all breath, sweat, love, and die. What we're made of and our culture shouldn't be a barrier, it should be a bridge to help make friends and allies."

Chellick clicked his mandibles lightly, "That's...very intellectual." Alex smirked, "Mom and dad raised me right. One of dad's best lessons was that you should only hate those who harm others for no reason than to seem superior, and that you should be the better man and stand for those who need it."

Both aliens looked at Alex like he had a second head. "Why can't everyone in the traverse have your type of thinking?" wondered Reena.

"It certainly would lead to a lot less bloodshed." commented Chellick smirking.

They talked for a while longer before Chellick got a message on his omni-tool. "I gotta go, they need me back at the office." he said standing and heading to the door with Reena seeing him out. He paused before looking back at Alex, "You know, me and a few guys from the office are going out for drinks tonight at the new bar that opened up in the Upper Wards. Your welcome to join us."

Alex thought it over. The only thing he had been doing lately was his job and cracking merc skulls. A night off to cut loose wouldn't have been too bad. "Sure. Name the time and the place."

Chellick smirked, "Bar's called Flux. Around 8 o'clock." Alex nodded, "See you there." The detective left after that. Reena came back and sat back down with him, "So...what do you think of him?"

"He's a good guy, I can tell." said Alex. He grinned widely, "You want him don't you?"

"ALEX!" Reena screamed in embarrassment.

X

Chellick entered the C-Sec Academy roughly ten minutes later to see Garrus standing by the front desk waiting for him. "What's going on?" he asked as his fellow Turian lead him into the offices.

"We found something." said Garrus picking up a datapad from his desk. "The last place that was hit by Maverick, the mercs that were there, they were protecting Marcus Greves." he said handing Chellick the datapad.

Chellick was a little shocked, "Marcus Greves? The one who helped the Suns destroy that colony on Sorren?"

Garrus nodded, "We identified his body amongst the debris. Gunshot wound through the heart, before the explosion. Maverick killed him before setting the bomb off to take out the rest of the mercs."

"Spirits. He was another one on the most wanted lists." said Chellick reading over the autopsy report. High caliber round through the heart. Instant kill. But it also showed he had several shattered bones in his arm and a hairline fracture on his skull. "Looks like Maverick fucked him up a bit before killing him."

"It was an interrogation. Greves was a glorified information broker, he would have been a wealth of intel to anyone who could get him to talk. Looks like our vigilante got what he needed before taking him out." said Garrus.

Chellick looked at his friend, "Any idea what Maverick was looking for?"

Garrus shook his head, "Not yet. CSI managed to find a couple terminals still functioning. Their raiding whatever data may have survived to see if they can find anything useful."

Sighing, Chellick dropped the datapad back on the desk. "So where does that leave us now?" "He'll make a mistake sooner or later. And then we'll have him. Until then we'll keep our eyes and ears open for what he or the mercenaries are up too."

Nodding Chellick went to head off to his desk when he remembered something. "Oh, by the way. I invited Reena's friend Alex to come out with us to Flux tonight." Garrus raised an eye ridge, "The Human she's been telling you about all this time?"

"Yeah. He moved to the Citadel six weeks ago, thought we could show him around town since he doesn't seem to get out a whole lot according to what Reena's told me." said Chellick.

Garrus nodded as Chellick headed off. Sitting at his desk, Garrus paused a moment. "Six weeks ago?" He picked up another datapad that held the information they'd gathered on Maverick thus far. The top of the file read when each incident occurred. The first attack on the Blue Suns happened five weeks ago.

Thinking about it for a few minutes he tossed the datapad back on the desk shaking his head. Dozens come to live on the Citadel every week, the chances of this guy being the vigilante is a thousand to one.

X

"What the fuck happened! And what's this I hear about Greves being dead?" Tarak recoiled slightly as his boss raged on the other end of the vid screen.

"It was that vigilante that's been running around. He's been picking apart our operations for weeks now and no matter what we throw at him he keeps taking them down." replied Tarak. "I don't know how he's learning about what we've been doing, but somehow he's climbing up our power structure."

The man on the other end of the vid call gritted his teeth, "I don't care what it takes. I want this fucker dead! I want whoever is helping him dead! He can't figure out what our plan is, cut off all the loose ends leading back to us. I'm sending help your way to deal with all of this." with that the line went dead.

The Batarian snarled as his fist went through the terminal. Maverick was causing too many problems, and it was time the vigilante was put down.

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Flux Bar & Club - Upper Wards**

**October 15, 2180 - 2000 hours**

The sounds of the club reverberated through the walls that Alex leaned against. Flux was a said to be a very famous club despite being up and running for only a couple weeks.

Decked out in jeans, a black t-shirt, his combat boots and leather jacket. The soldier caught several odd looks from people coming and going from the bar as he waited for Chellick to arrive. Checking his omni-tool he saw that it was now ten past eight.

"Wow, punctual aren't ya?" Alex looked up and saw Chellick approaching with another Turian and two Humans. He recognized one of the Humans instantly...but not as quickly as the other Turian.

"Alex Drake, these are some of the guys from the academy. This is Rick Bailey and Ivan Richards." said Chellick introducing the Humans, one Alex knew was a younger Captain/Commander Bailey. The other was a guy his age with blonde hair and green eyes built like an olympic runner. "And this," Chellick said patting the Turian's shoulder, "Is my friend Garrus Vakarian."

Alex put on his best smile and shook each of their hands, "Nice to meet you guys, thanks for inviting me out with ya."

"Hay no problem man. It's good to show someone new around the station." said Ivan grinning. "Even though I've been here over six weeks already?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow. The blonde officer shook his head and chuckled, "Then it's a good thing we got you out here. Not better way to show the town than to get completely shitfaced."

Bailey shook his head, "You damn kids." he saw what Alex was wearing, "Old school huh?" he asked looking at the younger man.

"Hay, you can't beat the classics." said the soldier putting his hands in his jacket pockets. "And besides, it's a lot more comfortable than what they're making these days." The officer nodded and smirked, "You and I are gonna get along great kid."

Garrus observed their guest with a calculating eye. Catching sight of the scars on his face, the detective in him came to life as he wondered how he got them. "Chellick hasn't told us much about you other than the fact your his friend's roommate."

Alex shrugged, "Not much to tell. I'll give you the cliffnote version when we get inside." with that the five men walked into the club, being swallowed by the lights, sounds and the people moving on the dance floor.

Finding an empty table, they ordered drinks from the Asari waitress as they got comfortable. "So what brought you to the Citadel?" asked Bailey after a little while.

"Looking for a fresh start, in a matter of speaking." said Alex as the waitress returned with their drinks. "Grew up on a colony on the edge of Terminus Space."

"The Terminus Systems are a pretty dangerous place, living that close must have been tough." said Chellick taking a sip of his Turian Brandy.

Alex nodded, "Yeah. My home got attacked by some mercs several years go. Mom and dad didn't make it." he motioned to his face. "Got these and quite a few others from the attack. Spent the rest of my time there working with the colony's militia to ensure that it never happened again."

"Sounds rough." said Ivan. Alex took a long drink of his whisky, "I came here hoping to do better. So far so good." he said before finishing off his drink.

Garrus drank from his own glass, one eye closely watching the scarred Human as he ordered another drink. Before coming here he did a quick background check on Alex Drake. His dossier matched up with his story, but the veteran detective could sense something else just beneath the surface.

The Human held himself in a way most soldiers would after combat. Relaxed, yet stiff in the shoulders as though he were ready to draw a weapon at a moments notice. And even though he kept up a carefree and joking appearance, Garrus could hear the subtle hints in his voice that meant he was hiding something.

There was a lot more to Alex than they might think.

The next two hours were spent talking about various things happening around the Citadel. Bailey and Ivan talked about various cases they were going on at the moment. Chellick talked about being a detective and how he was hoping to put an end to the illegal smuggling of weapons on the station.

Garrus didn't talk much, Alex knew the Turian was watching him out of the corner of his eye. He was sharp. He could see and read things a lot easier than many people would believe. Regardless if Garrus was one of his favorite character's in the game back in his world.

But considering this was a real life situation with him being a wanted vigilante with a secret identity, and Garrus was a cut throat detective that was most likely hunting for him. It wasn't a situation to be taken lightly.

"So Alex, you heard about Maverick?" asked Ivan.

All conversation at the table came to a pause. Alex raised an eyebrow, "You mean that vigilante that's been running around beating the holy hell out of the mercs on the station? Who hasn't? The guys practically on every news network."

"Our boss wasn't too happy with all of that leaking out. He's been trying to keep it quiet so that the public doesn't see him as some kind of hero." said Chellick finishing off his second brandy.

Alex took a sip out of his third whisky, "Honestly, I don't see why there's such an issue with it. The guy's running around making your jobs a little easier. Why hunt him?"

"Because vigilantism is against the law. It's our job to uphold the law, not someone who thinks they are above it." said Garrus stiffly.

"I think that the public should feel honored to have someone standing up for them." said Ivan. "I mean think about it, the mercs haven't been making any problems for us since Maverick showed up."

Chellick shook his head, "What the people _need_, is people in office elected to help with this kind of situation. And cops like us out on the streets doing things by the book to make sure order is kept in check. I believe that's what you Humans call a democracy."

"That's a good point, in theory." said Alex. "Meaning what?" asked Garrus interested.

"A little fact from Human history." The soldier started to explain. "When their enemies were at the gates, the Romans would suspend democracy and elect one man to defend the city. It wasn't considered a job, but a privilege to the people of Rome." explained Alex.

Bailey sat up straighter, "Nice statement kid, but if I remember my ancient history the last man to be elected like that in Roma was Julias Caesar and he never gave up his power, did he?"

Garrus and Chellick couldn't seem to make heads or tails of what the two Humans were talking about while Ivan knocked back another beer.

Alex shrugged at the older man, "Fair enough. All I can say is this; you either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain. Whoever Maverick is, he's trying to do what he believes is right in order to keep the people of the Citadel safe regardless of what happens to him."

"You seem pretty adamant about your position on the subject." said Garrus. Alex smirked, "I do my best to keep an open mind about everything. I base most of my assumptions about someone after I've met them in person."

Chellick smirked, "And what's your opinion on us?" Alex chuckled, "Your all good guys. Except for stiff over there." he said pointing his thumb at Garrus.

The Turian in question just waved him off as they changed subjects.

Alex looked up when the Asari waitress came over with a fresh bottle of whisky and put it on the table for him, "Compliments of the lady at the bar." she said with a wink. The soldier craned his neck, as did the C-Sec officers, as he saw a light blue skinned Asari wearing a tight black dress that complimented her curves stirring her drink slowly and watching him intently.

"Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me for a moment." said Alex getting up and walking over to the bar.

Taking the stool next to the Asari, Alex smiled. "Thanks for the drink, but I assumed you wanted me to talk to you." The Asari smiled back, "That I did, you seem like a very likeable person."

"That so? You have a name, beautiful?" he asked pouring a shot from the bottle she got for him and knocking it back.

"Lorna. Lorna Ver'one. And what would be yours handsome?" she purred back while taking a sip of her own drink.

"Alex Drake." replied the soldier holding his hand out. The Asari shook it as her smile shone a little brighter. "So what about me caught the attention of a angel such as you?" he asked pouring on the charm.

Lorna blushed a light purple at the compliment, "You just strike me as a very interesting. I've come to this bar every night since it opened. Hoping to find someone that caught my fancy." her green eyes looked into his gray ones. "You have this aura around you that easily draws people in. I can feel it." she said resting her hand on his thigh.

Alex stiffened slightly. He hadn't had a relationship with anyone in a couple years. The last one was with a fellow soldier back in his world, but she was from another unit and they rarely saw each other when their units got redeployed. So they called it off and remained friends.

"I'm a bit rusty in the dating department darlin." he admitted with a slight smirk. Lorna just smiled back, her hand squeezing his leg gently, "I think I can help you with that." Her omni-tool flared and his chimed a moment later. "Give me a call sometime. If your interested." without warning she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek before getting up and leaving the club.

Shaking his head, Alex went back to the table where all four cops were looking at him expectantly. "What?" he asked sitting down.

"Dude, you just got hit on by a hot girl, she gave you her number and kissed you. And that's all you gotta say?" asked Ivan shocked. Alex shrugged, "Chicks dig me." he said with a smirk while the others, including Garrus, all started laughing.

X

It was almost four in the morning when Alex stumbled through the front door of his apartment. Boarderline shitfaced as he tried his best to stay quiet as he made his way to his room.

Tried being the keyword.

Alex stumbled over everything and anything in his path. Reena sat up from now awake and watched holding back giggles as her drunk friend tried to get to his room. "Alex? You need any help?" she asked doing her best not to laugh.

The soldier froze, leaning against the kitchen table for support. "Nah! I'm...I'm good!" he said loudly before slipping and collapsing to the floor. After attempting to stand back up a few times, Alex just gave up and laid on the kitchen floor before light snores could be heard coming from him prone form.

Reena shook her head and laid back on the couch. Reminding herself to make sure coffee was made in the morning and ask Chellick just what they had been up to last night.

X

Tarak looked at the six people he had kneeling on the floor before a large group of his men with guns aimed at them. Red Sand dealers that they had done business with in the last few weeks to aid them in their plans. "What about the others?" he asked his subordinates.

"Couldn't find them. Don't worry boss, they won't get away." said a Turian merc with his assault rifle up.

With a nod from the Batarian, gunfire echoed through the room as the Red Sand dealers were all executed. He looked to the rest of his men, "Find the rest. We can't run the risk of C-Sec or Maverick finding out anything more."

The mercs all gave responses before getting to work. Tarak brought up his omni-tool and spread the word to all other factions of the Blue Suns that had gone underground from the recent attacks. Their leader wanted things ready in two months, and they had to make sure that there weren't anymore fuck ups.

**_A/N: I made this one rather quick which was why it was kinda short. The next chapter will take a little while because it will go deep into what's really going on and what Alex will be up against in the near future. Keep the reviews coming guys._**

**_(P.S. If you can figure out where I got a few of the quotes from you'll have my respect, lol.)_**


	7. A New Lead

_**A/N: I'm shooting for two updates this weekend. I've got the ball rolling and rolling fast and I intend on keeping it going for a little while.**_

_**I own nothing**_

Emily Wong sat at her desk at the news station going over several datapads. There were several stories she was running at the moment, but only one really got her attention and had it for the last few months.

"Hay Emily, we're going out tonight. You coming with?" asked an Asari stopping by her desk.

"No thanks Lenea, I've got some work to do tonight at home." said Emily as she packed up several datapads into her bag and shutting down her terminal.

Lenea smirked, "Chasing down another lead on Maverick huh? Com'mon Em, the guy's a ghost for a reason. And there haven't been any attacks on mercs or other thugs for over three weeks now."

Emily sighed, "I don't know Lenea. I can't help but think that there is more here than what we think. I mean, why is he targeting the Blue Suns directly? What does he know that C-Sec doesn't?" She wondered as they both walked out of the building.

"Just try not to overwork yourself too much." said the Asari. "Cut loose and have a little fun once in a while. I'll catch you later." with that she headed to the rapid transit hub while Emily headed to her apartment.

Getting inside, she started the coffee maker before going to her home office and started going through information again. She had a feeling that it was going to be another long night.

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Zen's Armaments - Lower Wards**

**November 21, 2180 - 14:01 hours**

Alex set the welding gun aside as he finished putting the custom Carnifex hand cannon back together. His omni-tool shining brightly as Linkin Park played in the quiet back room of the weapon shop.

Everything in the last couple of weeks had been quiet. The Blue Suns had been underground since he had killed Marcus Greves. All the data he had collected on troop and work locations turned out to be dead ends.

There had also been several news reports about known Red Sand dealers being found dead throughout the Citadel. People believed that it was him, but the truth was that it wasn't. The dealers that were dead were on the list of those who had helped the mercs with whatever they were planning.

The mercs were moving their operations and killing off anyone who could sell them out. They were getting smarter.

But Alex loved a challenge, and that would prove to be a huge problem for the Blue Suns.

Other than his job as the station's vigilante, Alex had found a good group of friends in C-Sec. After that first get together with Chellick, Garrus, Ivan and Bailey they had all decided to meet together once a week. Either at the bar, the shooting range, or at any of their apartments for a night of Skillian Five.

Alex had seen Garrus loosen up more and more when they hung out together. The soldier was sure that the Turian's suspicions in him were fading. And that was a damn good thing in his book.

He had also notice that Reena would go out every other night for the past two weeks. Even though she said she was just going for a walk Alex knew differently.

She always came back home smelling like the same style of cologne Chellick always had on.

Alex had even convinced the landlord of his apartment building to let him move into a bigger place. It took all of two days for him and Reena to move into a comfortable two bedroom apartment on the floor above their old one. His Quarian friend had asked why he wanted to move, all he said was that she deserved her own room where she could have a little privacy.

The statement went over her head for a good 30 minutes, until she understood his implications and started slapping the shit out of him while fighting back a huge blush behind her visor.

Finally finished with his project. Alex paused the song that was playing and checked a few things on his omni-tool. He had managed to connect Prophet to the device from the nano suit. With this he could monitor the AI's progress when it was searching through the data they compiled.

So far neither of them had come up with anything concrete. But Alex had figured out that out of all of the dealers that had been taken out, there was still two left on the list that were still alive and could offer information he didn't have.

He had Prophet monitoring various radio traffic signals to see if the last two Red Sand dealers could be tracked down. It was only a matter of time before one of them was found, and hopefully Alex would get to them before the Blue Suns did.

"Done for the day?" asked Reena coming in from her lunch break.

Alex shut down his omni-tool and leaned back in his chair, "Yeah, probably gonna head home early for the day. God knows Zen owes me an early day off." he said standing up and heading for the door.

"Hot date?" asked the Quarian crossing her arms over her chest. Alex shook his head. When he and the other guys went to Flux and the Asari, Lorna, had flirted with him. He had Prophet to a thorough background check on her and discovered that she was an unregistered Adat-Yakshi in the Citadel archives. An anonymous message to the Asari embassy was sent and the woman was picked up and shipped back to Thessia to ensure she didn't harm anyone.

"Nah, thought I'd spend the day walking around the wards. There's a lot on my mind lately." he said grabbing his jacket.

"Don't stay out too late." she called from her spot. "Do I give you a hard time when your out all hours of the night?" he called back heading out the front door of the shop missing the curses in Khelish that were fired in his direction.

"The day they admit that their dating is coming. And I'm gonna be on their case everyday until they do." Alex muttered to himself with a chuckle as he headed back to the apartment.

The place was easily twice as big as his old place. The kitchen and living room were much bigger and were separated by a dining room. There was a hallway with both bedrooms, one with a private bathroom and the other across the hall from a larger bathroom. It was almost double the cost per month, but definitely worth it.

And besides, with all of the money he collected from the dead mercs and what he earned from the weapons shop he'd be living comfortably for quite a while.

X

Entering the apartment, Alex headed straight for his room. Sitting at his desk and booting up his terminal and putting in the passwords to get past the strong encryptions he put in place that no one could even hope to get through.

"Prophet, anything new?" he asked standing up and heading to the large closet in the bedroom. Walking past the racks of clothes, both from the 21st and the current century.

_**"Scans have not picked up any trace on the targets. Scans still in progress."**_ replied the AI as Alex pressed a hidden button in the back of the closet. The wall slid open revealing his nano suit with racks containing his weapons, ammo and arrows on either side of it.

The little feature had cost him a couple hundred credits. But it was worth it to make sure that his suit or Prophet wasn't discovered by wandering eyes. He trusted Reena with his life, the same could be said to Chellick. But he couldn't risk putting them in danger if anyone knew they were associated with 'Maverick'.

_**"Scans have identified Subject Number 2." **_Alex left the closet and went back to the terminal where a dossier was displayed.

The image of a Salarian with orange skin and black markings appeared. Skelart Nourvox. Arrested three times on Red Sand possession with intent to sell. A well known snitch, but managed to keep himself from being killed even with the large people he had double crossed.

"The Suns must have promised him safety if he helped them." Alex muttered. "Prophet, show me the transmission you picked up."

_**"Connecting..."**_

_"They're all dead! Those bastards promised to pay us and keep us safe from all of this and their the ones blowing our fucking brains out!" _squeaked the voice that must have belonged to Skelart. _"I need to get out of here. I have a brother on Omega that'll help us out of this. Meet me at shipping dock 32 tonight at midnight...you better fucking be there."_

When the transmission ended Alex looked grim, "Prophet, was this done on a private or public channel?" _**"The transmission was sent and received on a public channel through the use of a public vid-call."**_

"Dumb motherfucker." Alex cursed, "The mercs would have to have been blind, deaf and stupid to not have picked that up too. We need to get to him before they do." he said heading back into his closet.

X

At the same time, a Blue Suns merc lowered his headset and looked at Tarak. "Got Skelart. Shipping docks, Dock 32 tonight at midnight." Tarak nodded before looking at the squad of ten he had assembled. "Make sure that little rat doesn't leave the station alive." he growled darkly.

"Yes sir." said the squad leader as they all headed out to lay a trap for the dealer.

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Docking Yards - Warehouse District**

**November 21, 2180 - 23:52 hours**

Things were too quiet. Though considering the situation it was a good thing.

Alex stood in the shadows between two warehouses, keeping his eyes out for anything that so much as twitched. No one had been in this end of the docking yards in over two hours. Which was good since things could turn out very badly if/when the Blue Suns show up.

After waiting another three minutes the soldier caught sight of something moving. Zooming in his visor, he saw a lone Salarian slowly creep out from between two buildings on the opposite end of the docking area.

_**"Identity Confirmed. Subject: Skelart Nourvox Found."**_ said Prophet.

Alex activated his cloak and proceeded to walk out into the open. Slowly making his way closer toward the Red Sand dealer so that he wasn't noticed.

The flood lights all around the docking area suddenly switched on temporarily blinding Alex as he crouched down behind a crate while still cloaked.

When his visor polarized so that he could see, the soldier saw eight Blue Sun's mercs surrounding Skelart with weapons drawn. "We found you, you little bastard." growled a Turian in full armor.

"I-I didn't sa-say anything to anybody!" the Salarian cried as one of the Human mercs slammed the butt of his rifle into his back knocking him to the ground.

"And it's going to stay that way Skelart." said the leader of the squad drawing his pistol and pointing it at the smaller creature's head.

Alex was moving when the gun was drawn, his armor and the nanites giving him enhanced speed as he reached the group in a few seconds. Grabbing the two Human mercs that were closest and smashing their heads together. Their helmets, and skulls, crumpling like tin cans before they collapsed onto the ground dead.

The rest of the group turned. The squad leader went to aim his pistol but recieved a boot to the chest that sent him crashing into a Batarian merc and sending both crashing into a crate ten feet away.

All four still standing mercs opened fire on the vigilante. _**"Maximum Armor."**_ Alex grabbed Skelart and ran off avoiding the hail of gunfire as he entered the space where the Salarian originally came from.

"O-Oh shit! Fi-First the Suns now you...wh-what the hell do you want?" Skelart asked terrified.

Alex lifted him up by the front of his shirt and pressed him to the wall. **"I wanna know what the Blue Suns got from you. What is so important that they're killing off you and your fellow dealers?" **he asked in his filtered voice as the mercs peppered the area around them with rounds.

"L-Look, I...I don't know." Skelart whimpered as the gunfire drew closer.

The soldier slammed Skelart into the wall hard making him yelp. **"Bullshit! I know you assholes told them something. I killed Marcus Greves, he said you told them about backways throughout the Citadel. What did he mean?"** Alex demanded, slowly turning so that he was shielding the Salarian from a few stray rounds. Keeping a close eye on his energy meter as it dropped by a little.

"Okay! Okay. A-All they wanted to know about were the s-service passages around the Upper Wards. Us d-dealers know all about them so we c-can avoid the cops better when they come af-after us." Skelart stuttered.

**"Is there more?"** Alex asked wanting to get everything he could out of the drug dealing loser. "N-No..." he whimpered, but Alex knew he was lying.

**"Tell me or I'll throw you out there!"** he roared pointing with his thumb over his shoulder out where the mercs were still shooting at their position

Skelart's eyes widened, "T-They were very interested in the Presidium and the Embassies!" he shouted in fear.

**"What about them Skelart, and you better be straight with me."** Alex growled. "They wanted to know a-about the Presidium and the Embassies the m-most. We sell to the rich classes more often than you think. They wa-wanted the service network for the Upper Wards. But they r-really wanted everything we had on the Presidium." the Salarian confessed.

Alex dropped him to the ground. The Blue Suns wanted data on the Citadel's service tunnel network? Mostly around the Presidium and Embassies? Not good.

**"Get lost Skelart. I see you again you won't be so lucky."** Alex said taking out his Jackel and making his way to the entrance to the opening leading out to the docks where the mercs had stopped firing.

Reaching the end, he saw the four remaining mercs with their guns drawn. The squad leader standing in the middle, his chest armor badly dented from Alex's heavy foot but lucky to survive the kick that caused it.

"Give it up Maverick!" The Turian shouted.

Alex shook his head. Maybe he was wrong about the mercs getting smarter. His eye caught sight of a red barrel behind the two mercs on the right. He quickly aimed and fired causing the barrel to explode, sending both mercs flying in different directions.

The explosion stunned the rest of the group giving Alex an opening. Sprinting forward and taking another merc off his feet, his large hand grasping the man's throat before choke slamming him into the ground with spine shattering force.

Whipping out one of his Hammers, Alex shot the merc standing next to him. The large slugs tearing through the Turian's kinetic barrier and punching two holes in his chest and one in his head.

The squad leader watching his men get decimated as he pulled out his omni-tool. "We need backup now!" Alex looked in his direction when he started chuckling. "Let's see you handle this!"

Alex hear the low hum of engines powering up. Looking toward the sky, he took back the thought that he believed the mercs weren't smartening up.

X

Another long day of investigating, Emily walked out of the news building with a big yawn. Dead tired from lack of sleep from the night before.

Her boss had noticed that she looked more run down than usual and told her to take a mandatory vacation. Four paid days off and she was told to try and get some sleep.

The journalist's exhausted haze was broken by the sound of gunfire and explosions coming from the docking area not far away. Curious she ran to where the commotion was coming from.

X

Alex rolled out of the way as heavy rounds tore up the ground where he had been standing.

The gunship the hovered overhead as the two Blue Sun mercs inside locked onto his location and fired two rockets from under the vessel's wings. Seeing this, Alex took off in a dead run as the missiles struck the area behind him, forcing him to roll into cover as the gunship's gatling gun opened fire again.

He needed a plan, and a damn good one. The nano suit could only take so much punishment from something like this.

_**"Tactical Options Available."**_ Alex smirked seeing the options. "Thank you Prophet." he said as he readied himself. _**"Maximum Power." **_standing up, he drop kicked the crate he'd been crouching behind sending it into the air toward the gunship.

The pilot pitched to the right to avoid the flying crate throwing off their targeting long enough for Alex to take out his bow and draw an arrow. When the gunship got back into position, Alex released the shot.

Inside the ship, the pilot recoiled when the arrow pierced through the reinforced glass and stopped an inch from his face. "What the fuck?" said the co-pilot.

Alex pressed the button on the grip of his bow. The gunship's cockpit exploded sending the whole thing spinning, crashing into an empty warehouse causing the whole docking area to light up from the blast.

X

Emily was in a state of shock and awe. It was him! Maverick stood tall in the center of the docking yard and took down a gunship with a bow and arrow!

The journalist couldn't believe her luck. She had to talk to him before he disappeared again. She felt the barrel of a gun press to the back of her head. "Wrong place bitch." someone growled behind her.

X

Alex looked at the burning wreckage for a few moments before turning. "Leaving so soon asshole?"

Turning, he felt his blood boil seeing the squad leader still alive holding a pistol to the head of a young woman. "Drop your weapons. Or this bitch get's her brains splattered." the Turian growled pressing the barrel harder against her temple.

The fear in the woman's eyes made him pause and think quickly. Alex tossed his bow to the ground, followed quickly by his Jackel. One of his Hammers joined the pile as he slowly reached for the last one.

Everything flowed in slow motion. Alex grabbed the pistol and fired from the hip, the round blowing the merc's right mandible off. The Turian roared in pain as his head turned to the side, releasing his hostage and dropping his gun to grab his now bleeding face.

Alex stalked forward, kicking the merc in the stomach and flipping him over. His pistol pointed at his face that was gushing blue blood and forming a puddle behind his head on the ground.

**"Holding an innocent woman hostage, that's grounds for no mercy."** Alex said darkly cocking the hammer back on his gun. The merc gurgled something before Alex pulled the trigger and putting him down.

Moving from the dead merc, Alex helped the woman to her feet. **"Are you alright ma'am?"** he asked keeping his voice filtered. The woman looked up at him in awe, Alex immediately recognized her as Emily Wong.

"I...I'm fine...thanks for that." she said shaking a bit while rubbing her arms. She looked up at him, "Your him...your Maverick."

Alex nodded, **"I am. What are you doing here?" **he asked suspiciously.

"I just got off of work when I heard the commotion over here." said Emily. "And I saw you take down those mercs...I've been wanting to talk to you for some time now."

The soldier had a feeling where this was going, **"I don't do interviews. The least people know, the better. I will not risk the lives of others."** he said with conviction. The journalist smiled up at him, "It's my job to report the news, Maverick. The people on the Citadel deserve to know the truth about you. Many see you as a hero, but others see you as a monster.

Alex looked over at the burning building where the gunship had crashed. **"I'm not a monster...but I'm no hero either."**

Emily tilted her head in confusion before looking around as sirens echoed out in the distance. "C-Secs coming you better-" she turned back and saw that he was gone.

X

Alex entered the apartment still cloaked. Checking Reena's room and saw that it was empty, he headed to his room and started removing the nano suit.

With the information Skelart had given him he now had a new lead to follow. He needed to find out what the mercs were doing in the service tunnels around the Upper Wards leading to the Embassies and Presidium. Maybe then he could find out what their objective is.

Entering his room, he sat the nano suit's helmet on the desk when the light suddenly clicked on.

"You have a lot of explaining to do you bosht'et." Alex turned and saw Reena sitting on his bed with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

He'd been caught.

_**A/N: It was all a matter of time before someone had managed to figure it out. And I bet many of you were expecting Reena to be the first to figure it all out. A lot more action where this came from guys. Stay tuned.**_


	8. Wanted Man

_**A/N: As a sign of good faith to a couple of my readers, I decided to post another chapter very quickly. And it proves to be a good thing since I want to get as much of my ideas onto the site before they slip away completely. And after this one, if you weren't anxious for more before now you will after.**_

_**I own nothing**_

**Alexander 'Maveick' Drake**

**Alex and Reena's Apartment - Lower Wards**

**November 22, 2180 - 01:32 hours**

Alex sat at the kitchen table in jeans and a t-shirt, having stored his nano suit and weapons back in their compartment in his closet a few minutes ago. Though given the current situation there wasn't really a point anymore.

Reena sat across from him, eyes locked on his own unblinking as she waited for an explanation...explination, how the fuck was he going to explain this to her? His closest friend and he'd kept something like this from her since the day they met.

He wouldn't take any of this well if he was in her position.

"What do you want from me Reena?" he asked with a sigh.

The Quarian's eyes narrowed to slits, "I want an explination Alex!" she demanded. "I want to know why my _friend_ is out running around in a suit of armor and weapons waging war against the Blue Suns and has half of Citadel Security hunting for him!"

She slammed her hands on the table and stood up, Alex didn't flinch deciding to let her get it all out. "I want to know...why you kept this from me. From Chellick. From everyone close to you."

Alex rubbed his eyes, "That's exactly why I kept it from you all." he looked her in the eye. "If people found out that 'Maverick' has friends and allies what do you think they would do? They'd come after you in force just to get at me."

He stood up and walked into the living room facing the large window overlooking the ward outside. "And as for Chellick? He's C-Sec. I wouldn't put him on the spot like that, forcing him to choose between his job and his friend."

Reena walked up behind him, "Why are you doing this anyway?" she asked quietly.

"The thugs that attacked you not long after I joined at the shop. They were hired by the Blue Suns to convince Zen to sell out. I tracked them down and took out one of their operations, only to find out that there is something a lot more going on." explained Alex.

"What's going on?" asked his friend. Alex looked over his shoulder at her, "Not sure yet. But they're planning something with the service tunnels around the Upper Wards leading to the Embassies and the Presidium. And their gathering a lot of equipment and man power to make it all happen."

"They used the Red Sand dealers to get the intel on the tunnels. That's why we've been hearing about all the dealers dropping off lately, the mercs are cleaning house so no one gets wise about what their up too. Thankfully I managed to get ahold of one of the remaining dealers they didn't kill and get the information." said the soldier looking back out the window.

"We should tell this to Chellick. Maybe C-Sec could do something." said Reena.

"And tell them what Reena? They'd backtrack all the information and discover who I am, and by association, you." said Alex sternly. "At every operation site I purposely left pockets of information around to give C-Sec a heads up of what's happening. Though I think their more focused on me being 'above the law' instead of the real threat."

The apartment was quiet for a little while. Reena walked up next to him, "Is there anything else your hiding from everyone?"

Alex blew a breath out his nose, "Yes. But I'm not ready to explain that yet. Maybe someday...but not right now."

Reena nodded, "I...I understand. Just please, no more secrets. We've known each other a while Alex. I want you to trust me as much as I trust you." Alex nodded in understanding as they went back to looking out the window.

"So...I'm a friend and roommate to the most wanted vigilante in the Citadel. Lucky me." she said with a light chuckle. Alex smiled, "I'm sorry I kept this from you Reena, but I'm just putting your safety and the safety of others first. Your the only ones I can trust in the galaxy, I don't want to lose any of you." he said honestly.

"You won't lose us." said Reena putting a hand on his shoulder. "But you also need to trust us. We can help you too, you shouldn't have to be alone through all of this." Alex nodded and felt happy that his friend would still stand by him.

"Reena...about Chellick-" "I won't tell him." said Reena, even though he could hear the hesitance in her voice.

Alex smirked, "So, have you finally admitted that you two are an item?" he joked changing the subject,

The Quarian crossed her arms and tilted her head, "Yes Alex, Chellick is my boyfriend."

"Well that's too bad...wait, WHAT?" Alex said in shock. Reena giggled, "You win Alex, me and Chellick have been dating the last few weeks. We just thought we'd keep it to ourselves for the time being before telling everyone."

Alex smiled and hugged his friend, "I'm happy for you guys. He's perfect for you." Reena hugged him back, "Thank you Alex. He really makes me happy." she said with a smile in her voice.

The soldier stepped back and shook his head, "And you get on me about keeping secrets." Reena narrowed her eyes, "I think whether or not me and Chellick are dating and you being a wanted vigilante are two completely different things."

"Fair enough." said Alex yawning and heading to his room. "Now, I'm tired after the little fiasco tonight so I'm going to sleep."

"What fiasco?" asked Reena now concerned. "Don't worry Reena, you'll probably hear it on the news later this morning." said Alex entering his room.

"Wait! Alex!" Reena called after him. "Night Reena." he said closing his bedroom door. The Quarian shook he head, what had she gotten herself into?

X

Garrus rubbed his eyes before looking back at all of the destruction around him.

Ten dead mercs, over 700,000 creds in property damage, and a hostage victim that was asking way too many questions. It was way too early for this shit.

"What do we got?" asked Chellick with a yawn. "Ten DOA, all Blue Suns. One victim, Emily Wong, taken hostage by the leader of the group but was rescued."

Chellick looked at his friend, "And by rescued, you mean by Maverick." Garrus nodded, "Yeah, and being the investigative journalist that she is she's been asking a shit ton of questions. But from what we could gather she spoke to him."

The other Turian looked at him shocked, "She actually _spoke_ to Maverick?"

"After he killed the merc holding her hostage, he checked on her to make sure she was alright before disappearing like he usually does." Garrus sighed, "Pallin's gonna be pissed. Wong's known for finding the truth and making sure the public knows about it. And everyone knows you can't keep the press quiet about anything."

A little ways away, Emily Wong was being looked over by an EMT to make sure that she didn't have any injuries. "For the last time I'm fine." she said sick of the medic checking her over. "Sorry ma'am. Procedure when it comes to hostage victims." said the EMT.

When the medic was a safe distance away, Emily brought up her omni-tool and went into the recording feature she had on it. It was a really good thing she turned it on at the right moment.

_**"Are you alright ma'am?"**_Maverick's voice floated from the device.

_"I...I'm fine...thanks for that." _She said with a slight quiver in her voice._ "Your him...your Maverick."_

_**"I am. What are you doing here?" **_He asked, the suspicion clear in his filtered voice.

_"I just got off of work when I heard the commotion over here." _Emily said. _"And I saw you take down those mercs...I've been wanting to talk to you for some time now." _

_**"I don't do interviews. The least people know, the better. I will not risk the lives of others."**_he said with conviction in his tone. _"It's my job to report the news, Maverick. The people on the Citadel deserve to know the truth about you. Many see you as a hero, but others see you as a monster."_ Emily explained.

_**"I'm not a monster...but I'm no hero either."**_ he said which caused the journalist to wonder what he meant like she did the first time he said it.

Sirens echoed out in the background._ "C-Secs coming you better-" _the recording ended after that.

Saving the recording, Emily shut down her omni-tool as two C-Sec detectives approached her. "Ms. Wong. Detective Vakarian, what can you tell me about what happened." asked Garrus.

"I just got out of work when I heard the gunfire over here. I came to check it out, that's when I saw Maverick taking down the mercs, but one of them caught me and held a gun to my head." Emily let out a breath, "He saved my life detective. I wouldn't be here if he hadn't killed that merc."

The Turian marked it all down on his omni-tool. "You also said to the first officer you spoke with Maverick. Can you tell me what he said?"

Being the journalist that she was, Emily knew when someone was digging for answers. The detective was looking for any and all evidence to use against the vigilante. "He just checked to make sure I was safe before leaving. Only a few words." she said with a straight face.

Garrus took down her statement, "Ma'am, I'm hoping you realize we need to keep this incident as quiet as possible."

Emily glared at him, "And why is that? From what I've seen C-Sec has painted a very ugly image on a man who risked is life to save my own. You all made him out to be the villain when all he's done is make the streets safer from the Blue Suns, who I might add were operating right under your noses this whole time."

She pointed her finger at him, "Understand this detective. After what happened here tonight the public _is_ going to know that Maverick is not to be feared. And I'll be damned if I let anyone speak ill of him again."

Without another word she spun on her heel and left leaving Garrus to rub his temples from the headache that was forming.

The Executor was going to be pissed.

X

The weapons shop was closed the next day giving Alex and Reena the day off. They spent a good portion of the morning talking about Alex's 'other' activities and what he had done up to this point.

She'd had a bit of a freak out moment meeting Prophet. But he explained that Prophet was just a VI that helped him in the field. Telling a Quarian about a sentient AI living under the same roof as them would have made things very awkward for everyone involved.

The two friends now found themselves sitting on the couch watching the news. And like Alex had predicted the incident that happened late last night was first on the agenda.

_"A fierce gun battle had taken place in the docks close to the Upper Wards late last night. According to Citadel Security, the Blue Suns armed with a gunship attempted to attack the vigilante known as Maverick, only for said vigilante to bring down the mercs with only minimal damage to the surrounding warehouses."_ said the anchor.

_"We have also received word that one of our own, Emily Wong, was there to witness the event first hand."_ Alex sat up straighter as the camera panned revealing the investigative journalist sitting at the desk. _"Thanks for having me. And yes I was there, but I went from being a witness to being a hostage very quickly." _said Emily.

The anchor looked shocked, _"You were a hostage? What happened?"_

_"I had just left the building last night when I heard the firefight occurring at the docks. Going to investigate, I saw Maverick in the flesh taking down Blue Sun mercs trying to kill him with a gunship. He took it down with _one shot_."_ explained Emily.

Reena looked at Alex from her spot on the couch before looking at the screen again. _"What caused you to become a hostage?"_ asked the anchor.

_"After Maverick took down the gunship, the leader of the mercs grabbed me from behind. Using me as a shield and ordered him to drop his weapons."_ said the journalist.

_"And then what?"_ asked the anchor now with rapt attention. Emily took a moment, _"It happened so fast...he dropped almost all his weapons at first. The next thing I know there's a gunshot and the merc holding me fell to the ground bleeding."_ she smiled, _"He saved my life. Then he checked on me before vanishing as C-Sec came to investigate."_

Alex was rubbing his face. This could go one of two ways. Either really good or _really_ bad.

_"You spoke to Maverick?" _asked the anchor in shock. Emily nodded, _"Yes. He spoke only a few words. But it was enough for me to know that he doesn't want people to get hurt. He's selfless, yet doesn't see himself as a hero. But where ever he is," _she looked at the camera, _"I just want to tell him, thank you."_

"This could come back to bite me in the ass." Alex muttered getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Reena followed him, "Well, after everything you've told me in was only a matter of time for someone to make it public. Guess that's the price you pay for doing what's right."

Alex sighed, "I know. The only thing I can do is hope that things won't get any worse."

X

**Council Chambers - Citadel Tower**

**November 22, 2180 - 13:00 hours**

Executor Pallin looked at the three of the most influential people on the Citadel and all of council space. Keeping his face as passive as possible despite his growing anxiety at being in the councilors' presence and knowing full well what the meeting was about.

"Executor Pallin, you've been called here today to explain the situation that has presented itself." said Tevos as she brought up a screen showing video footage of Maverick's fight at the docks the previous night.

"This vigilante has eluded C-Sec for months now. What is the status of his capture?" asked Valern.

Pallin cleared his throat, "It's a difficult situation. His technology is nothing like any of us have seen before. His cloaking ability has proven to be untraceable, and his skills rival that of well trained commando units. He's killed more mercs in the last few months than ever recorded in the Citadel's history."

Sparatus growled, "Having an individual such as him running around our station with power like this cannot go unchecked. He could pose a threat to anyone and we cannot allow that to happen."

"We're doing all we can, but there is only so much manpower we can put into trying to locate him and handle our other cases." said Pallin.

"Speaking of which, has C-Sec discovered what the Blue Suns are doing on the Citadel?" asked Valern. "Even though our feelings on the vigilante are known, he has been able to shut down several of their operations right under C-Sec's jurisdiction."

Pallin straightened his shoulders, "Our labs are working on data collected from each site. But we still haven't figured out their main goal for being here."

The councilors all looked at one another, "Thank you for your time Executor. Continue with your search into the mercenaries plans and keep us updated regularly." said Valern.

"What about Maverick?" asked Pallin.

"It would seem that C-Sec has it's hands full at the moment. Therefore, we are assigning someone to handle the vigilante personally." said Tevos pressing a few buttons on the terminal before her.

Pallin looked to the side as an Asari in full armor baring the sign of the Spectres on her shoulder guard stepped out into the light. "You called for me councilors?" she asked smoothly.

"Spectre Tela Vasir, your being assigned to track down the vigilante known as Maverick and have him brought before this council. You are to use whatever means necessary to apprehend him." said Tevos.

Vasir smirked, "Yes ma'am."

"Is a Spectre really necessary for this type of job?" asked Pallin. "What of the Alliance? This is obviously a Human we're dealing with, shouldn't this fall into their hands?"

"Ambassador Udina has checked with the Alliance and informed us that they have no knowledge of this kind of technology or anyone fitting Maverick's description." said Sparatus. "We can assume that this individual is a rogue and working alone."

"This situation cannot escalate farther." said Valern. "The public are in an uproar about this man with all of the news reports that are in circulation. We need to find him quickly, Spectre Vasir is more than capable for the task and has a reputation for finding what she's looking for."

Vasir bowed slightly, "Thank you, councilor. And rest assured, I will find this man."

"If there is nothing else, than this meeting of the council is adjourned." said Tevos as the councilors began to leave. Pallin ran a hand over his fringe before heading back to C-Sec.

After leaving the chambers and finding a quiet place, Vasir brought up her omni-tool. _"Yes?"_ asked someone on the other end of the call. "I need anything and everything the Shadow Broker's got on someone." the Asari Spectre asked with a wicked grin.

X

**Cerberus Headquarters - Cronos Station **

**Anadius Cluster - Horsehead Nebula**

**November 22, 2180 - 13:50 hours**

The Illusive Man sat in his usual seat, cigarette in hand as he observed the many view screens before him in front of the large window that over looked the star that centered the Anadius Cluster.

Flicking his cigarette into the ashtray, he froze the image playing before him to get a better look at the black and silver armored being that had been terrorising the Blue Suns on the Citadel for the last few months.

Cerberus had been tracking this man's movements since his first attack against the mercs. His unique suit was something that could benefit the organization by leaps and bounds. And the man behind the suit was also one of a kind with his abilities in a firefight.

Tapping a button on the armrest of his chair, he opened a communication line. "Get me Ms. Lawson. I have a mission for her." he said as he looked at the frozen image of Maverick.

X

_**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**_

_**Franklin D. Roosevelt Drive - East River, NY**_

_**August 23, 2023 - 10:22 hours**_

_Alex walked through the tunnels underneath the streets, SCAR rifle in hand as he searched for any hostiles when Gould came on the comm line. _'Listen, CELL have set up checkpoints all along the FDR freeway. I just tapped into their comms and it sounds like Lockhart's down here overseeing the operation himself.'

_The soldier rolled his eyes but kept quiet as Gould continued. _'He's gotta be close. Prophet, keep a low profile.' _Alex climbed up onto a ledge and pulling himself out of a large hole in the ceiling leading him into a rundown building. _

_"The order is to take him alive." said Tara over the tapped communications. "The order is to bring him down. I'll argue the civil rights detail when we've done that." replied Lockhart._

_Alex pressed his back to a boarded up window and peered around to look at the small courtyard beyond. A CELL attack helicopter was parked right outside with two guards standing outside with Tara and Lockhart arguing behind them._

_"Alive is more useful." argued Tara. "Yeah? Useful to who? The guy just got through massacring a couple dozen of my men, Ms. Strickland. I'm taking no more chances." said Lockhart with finality. "Prophet dies. Hargreave can have his corpse to play with." _

_"Hargreave wants-" "Hargreave wants the suit. That's what he'll get." said Lockhart cutting the woman off. _

_Tara shook her head, "He isn't going to like this. And last time I checked, we both worked for him." she said shaking her head._

_"That's where you're wrong, Ms. Strickland." said Lockhart getting into her face. "You work for him. I answer to the CELL executive board and the DoD. I don't give a shit what some senile old shareholder like Hargreave may or may not like."_

_"That's a majority shareholder." Tara said back. "And former President of the CryNet board. You want to be careful what enemies you make here, Lockhart." _

_Both climbed into the copter as the engines powered up. "This conversation is over." said Lockhart as the arial unit rose into the air and flew off into the city._

_Alex observed the area, two guards milling around below where the copter was. Another was standing in an overwatch position on the train tracks above them. Two hummers drove through and stopped fifty feet away allowing six other CELL soldiers to pile out._

**"Tactical Options Available."**_ said Prophet as Alex leapt out of the window, grabbing both soldiers' heads and smashing them into the ground. _

_He spun around and shot the lone soldier up high causing his body to fall to the ground. _**"Cloak Engaged."** _Alex ran to the nearest wall and took cover as the six soldiers from the humvees ran into the courtyard. "What the fuck happened?" asked one of them Alex jumped into the air. Leaping over their heads and dropping two grenades in their midst. _

_The following explosions ripped the CELL personnel apart as Alex deactivated his cloak and making his way to the still running hummers. "I could use a little road rage right about now." he mumbled to himself getting behind the wheel._

X

Alex awoke with a start. His memories of what occurred before coming to this universe were becoming more frequent in his dreams. It was getting harder and harder to understand exactly why it was happening though.

Stretching a bit before heading to the shower, Alex recalled what happened yesterday. After seeing the news report about him, he decided to lay as low as possible when he went out again to avoid more people finding out about him.

He, Reena and Prophet had gone over blue prints of the service tunnels throughout all of the wards. If he wanted to figure out what the Suns were up too he'd have to go into the tunnels around where they're targeting to see if something was out of the ordinary.

Figuring that he'd check it all out when he got out of work tonight, the soldier prepared himself for his day at the shop.

Completely unaware of the events that were unfolding around him.

_**A/N: Things are going to get a lot more chaotic after this. With the council sending a Spectre after him, Cerberus and the Blue Suns Alex will have his hands full. And with Reena in on the secret it could prove to be a little more tense. B**__**ut how much longer before someone else figures it out? **_

_**Update coming guys. Like the reviews!**_


	9. Going Hunting

_**A/N: The fight against the Blue Suns is slowly coming to an end. The next few chapters will help lead everything up to the final confrontation with them and hopefully an end to their schemes.**_

_**Also, I know that the AI within the nano suit is really called SECOND. I just figured naming it after the last one to wear the suit would be easier to manage.**_

_**I own nothing**_

Reena sighed as she finished up her shift at Zen's shop. Ever since Alex told her everything about what he does as 'Maverick' she couldn't help but worry about her Human friend.

Alex was strong, and had a will that seemed unbreakable. But somewhere deep within the Quarian's heart she couldn't help but wonder if he had bitten off more than he could chew. Even though he had well honed skills, a powerful suit and an arsenal, that even though was very old bordering on antique yet still very powerful. She couldn't help but think something bad was going to happen.

"Knock, knock." Reena jumped as she turned around only to see Chellick grinning at her from the doorway leading into the workshop. "Oh, Chellick! I wasn't expecting you so soon." she said getting up and hugging the Turian.

"Got off early today, so I thought I'd come and see if you wanted to go out when you finished up." said Chellick.

Reena smiled, "Sure. Just let me finish cleaning up." she said going back to her station to put things away.

The detective looked around the room for a few moments. "Hay, where's Alex? Shouldn't he still be here too?" he asked not seeing his friend around.

Reena's back straightened slightly, "He wasn't feeling to well, so he decided to head home early." she said walking over to him. Chellick raised an eyeridge, "Sick? I don't think I've ever seen him sick since I've met him."

"I know, it shocked me too. But he said that he was fine and was heading home to rest." replied the Quarian as the left the shop arm in arm.

"Maybe we can pick something up for him, kind of a get well thing." said the detective as they walked down the busy streets. Reena nodded but decided not to say anything. Chellick was getting really good at reading her body language and she didn't want him to figure anything out.

It was then she realized something, "Chellick, how did you get the rest of the day off? I thought you were helping C-Sec track down Maverick?" she asked curious.

Chellick scoffed, "Damn council harped on the Executor for not finding him sooner. So they decided to send someone after him so C-Sec could handle the other cases we got going on right now."

Fear and dread clutched at Reena's stomach. "Who...did they send after him?" she asked trying to keep the tremor out of her voice.

The detective chuckled, "An Asari Spectre, Tela Vasir. Shocked the hell out of all of us that they'd send one of their best after him. Then again, if you want something done right send in the big guns."

If one could see past her visor, they would see Reena turn ashen pale.

"Reena? You okay?" asked Chellick concerned for his Quarian girlfriend. "I...I'm fine. I just remembered that I have to make a note of something for work." she said bringing up her omni-tool.

Chellick chuckled, "Your a real workaholic you know that?"

Closing her omni-tool Reena did her best to giggle back, "Well, you know me." she said wrapping her arm around his waist as they continued their walk. Hoping to keelah that Alex got her message.

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Citadel Service Tunnels - Upper Wards**

**November 24, 2180 - 15:01 hours**

A Keeper slowly skittered it's way down the long narrow tunnel that connected to the massive service network that honeycombed throughout the entire station. And alien stopped at a terminal that was designed for it and began typing at the holographic display silently.

Above, hidden by a cluster of pipes was Alex in the nano suit. His sharp eyes watching the bug-like creature continue about it's work before it began moving back down the tunnel again.

With the coast clear he dropped silently to the floor before moving over to the terminal the Keeper was just at. "Prophet. Hack in and see if you can find any abnormalities in the tunnel system." he said bringing up his omni-tool.

_**"Data Mine Commencing..."**_ The Post-Human soldier waited patiently while keeping an eye on his motion tracker for any movement. Everything had been quiet up to this point, the only thing he really had to do was dodge around the Keepers as they went about their rounds.

_**"Data Mine Complete."**_ Alex's omni-tool displayed the map of the section of tunnel system he was currently in, but this time several locations lit up red signifying heat signatures.

The small red ones moving freely throughout the tunnels were obviously Keepers. But there were two groups clustered together in two large areas. One being half the size of the others.

After looking over the map, he plotted a course that would take him right past both sections without being detected. With everything all set, he shut down his omni-tool and activated his cloak before making his way down the tunnel again. Being sure to skirt his way around the Keepers so that they wouldn't discover him.

The trail of information he collected on the Blue Suns' activities ended here. Whatever they had planned had to do with the service tunnels leading to the Presidium, and Alex was liking it less and less the more he uncovered.

This was strictly a stealth and recon mission. He didn't like it, but if the mercs figured out that he was there they'd panic and do something drastic which would make things a lot worse.

After treading through the tunnels, stopping in an alcove every so often so that his suit's energy could recharge. Alex made it to the section that had the larger cluster of heat signatures.

A door with a red holo-lock stood before him. The sounds of voices could be heard from the inside but Alex couldn't make out anything useful. Remembering his map, he crouched down into a nearby alcove and pried off a grate that lead into a duct that went directly through the large room beyond.

Keeping his cloak activated, he gently crawled inside and began to make his way through the wall. Crawling on his stomach and trying to make as little noise as possible with each movement.

He managed to find another grate leading into the room, stopping so that he could get a better look.

Inside was a room bigger than his apartment. Large cables came down from the ceiling and several parts of the walls leading to several large terminals in the center of the room where half a dozen Blue Sun mercs were typing away at them. A dozen heavily armed mercs lined the walls around the room standing guard while the other six did their job.

Alex noticed the dead bodies of two Keepers in the far corner which explained why they had remained undetected up until this point.

As he observed through the grate, Alex brought up information about the service network up on his HUD so that he could figure out what the hell they were up too. After reading several lines of information, he realized that this was one of dozens of electrical conduits that connected to the main power grid for the wards.

One of the mercs working at the terminals produced a hand held device that looked like a small black PDA and inserted it into the terminal he was working at. "And that should do it. The other teams should be finishing up any second." said the Batarian.

"And this'll work?" asked a Human checking his assault rifle.

"It will. One press of a button, and everything will be under our control." said the Batarian darkly.

Alex zoomed his visor in on one of the terminals hoping to see what they were up too, but couldn't get a clear view. "Prophet, any chance you can scan the terminals from here?" he whispered.

_**"Negative."**_ replied the AI making him curse mentally. He'd have to get closer, but all the mercs saw him and opened fire things would get dicey.

He could take the mercs, but the power conduit would get badly damaged in the crossfire. He needed a new plan.

Deciding to move on and hope the next site gave him more intel. Alex began to move through the duct again, popping open the grate at the other end and climbing out before making his way down the tunnels again.

_**"Proximity Alert."**_ Alex pressed himself to the wall, drawing his combat knife as a Turian merc came around the nearby corner and headed his way. His cloak made him invisible for a short time, but if the merc got close enough he could make out the distortion in the air and alert the others.

The grip on the blade tightened, the soldier ready to spring as the merc walked past him slowly as he headed for the door leading to the room Alex had snuck past.

With the merc's back to him, Alex began to slowly make his way toward the corner where he had come from. Knife in his hand just incase. The merc reached the door and turned around facing the hallway and saw nothing out of the ordinary as Alex slipped around the corner and slowly followed the corridor.

He reached a second door with a green holo-lock. The image shimmered meaning it was about to open. Pressing himself to the wall again, Alex watched the door open and a Human merc walk out and head the same way the Turian did.

Seeing his chance, the soldier slipped inside quickly just before the door shut.

The room was half the size of the previous one, but looked to be more like a storage area for various supplies to help maintain the tunnel system in this sector. The only things that didn't belong there were a few crates barring the Blue Suns' logo and a large desk set up with several terminals in the corner where another merc sat going through something.

With no one else in the room, Alex saw the opportunity to get some answers. After making sure that the lone merc wasn't paying attention, he activated his omni-tool and disabled the lock on the door before slowly sneaking up to the merc at the desk.

When he reached the merc, he cocked his fist back and punched him hard in the temple knocking him out cold. "Nighty night asshole." he muttered laying his upper half on the desk to make it look like he fell asleep, turning his head to cover the bruise that would be forming soon.

Alex immediately brought up his omni-tool and started going through the terminals set up. Each one contained dozens of files about shipments, troop locations, recruitments, and several other pieces of the mercs operations that were happening on the Citadel.

Working fast, Alex kept searching for anything that would hint to whatever they were planning on doing down here. After another minute he found something.

A file labeled 'Operation: Flytrap'. Clicking on the file Alex cursed when a window popped up requiring a password to enter. "Prophet, rip the file. We don't have time to hack it now." he said checking his motion tracker.

_**"Download Commencing..."**_ Alex clicked on another file that held a dossier of a Salarian with greenish-brown skin. A computer expert by the name of Nelon Xambit that was employed by the Blue Suns to assist them with something.

Looking down at the file about Operation Flytrap, Alex could assume that what ever the operation was, that the Salarian in the dossier was helping them with it in some way. He quickly filed away a copy of the dossier to his omni-tool just as him motion tracker pinged the two guards from earlier approaching the door.

"Shit." he muttered as Prophet finished the download. After shutting down the computer, Alex brought up the map of the tunnels again to give him a quick escape route. The sound of the mercs pounding on the door rang through the room as he found another duct in the back that lead to a separate system.

Just as the two mercs outside started to hack the door, Alex vaulted over to the duct and pried the grate off, slipping inside and quickly replacing it just as the guards entered the room. "What the fuck? Sleeping on the job again." said one of them shaking his head.

"The boss is gonna kill him if he keeps this shit up." said the other. Both unaware of the soldier that slowly slipped away from them.

X

Alex pulled himself out of the duct and looked around the small room, a small door being the only way out. "Prophet, where are we?" he asked opening the door and seeing it lead to an exit to the service tunnels.

_**"Scans indicate current location being in the 800 Blocks within the Upper Wards. No hostiles detected."**_ Alex activated his cloak and walked out of the service entrance checking around to make sure that no one was around before leaping high and grabbing onto the window ledge of a nearby building. He repeated the action two more times until he was ontop of the large apartment building that was next to the service tunnel entrance.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a new lead." he said about to activate his omni-tool when it suddenly chimed with a new message. Curious, he opened it and saw that is was from Reena.

_**From: Reena'Nolen**_

_**To: Alex Drake**_

_**Heads up! Chellick says the Citadel Council has sent a Spectre after Maverick! Be careful!**_

Alex mentally cursed, he knew it was a matter of time before the council got smart and decided to intervene. But to send a Spectre? And he shuddered at the thought of who they would have chosen to track him down.

Bringing up the dossier on the Salarian computer expert, the soldier saw that he lived in the 800 Blocks close by. If there was anyone that could tell him what the mercs were up to and what Operation Flytrap was it would be Nelon.

Activating his cloak once more, Alex made sure to check his surroundings before he began to make his way toward the Salarian's home that was listed on the dossier.

X

Across from the apartment building. Tela Vasir lowered her binoculars and smirked. She loved it when her hunts gave her a challenge.

Touching her ear piece, she contacted C-Sec.

X

Chellick had just finished walking Reena back to her's and Alex's apartment when his omni-tool went off with a call. "Hold on a sec babe." he said turning to answer it.

"Chellick here." _'It's Garrus. We just got contacted by Vasir. She's spotted Maverick in the 800 Blocks and is requesting backup to box him in before he get's away.'_ said Garrus.

"I'm on my way." he said quickly cutting the call. He looked at Reena and pressed his forehead to her helmet, "I'm sorry I have to go so soon, I'll call you later okay?" The Quarian nodded as her boyfriend headed back to the elevator.

Reena quickly slipped into her apartment and started typing on her omni-tool as fast as he fingers could go. She had to warn Alex before it was too late.

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Nelon Xambit's Apartment Building - 800 Blocks**

**November 24, 2180 - 16:20 hours**

Finding the building wasn't difficult. Neither was getting inside thanks to the nano suit's cloaking. Then again, the security measures in this universe weren't set up to handle such technology...yet anyway.

Finding the floor and room number, Alex took the stairs. Being sure to make as little noise as possible so he wouldn't alert the other people living there. Reaching the designated floor, Alex crept out into the hallway and headed toward the door leading into Nelon's apartment.

Along the way, he read the Salarian's dossier that had been compiled by the Blue Suns. He had been apart of the Salarian STG operating as a tech expert and hacker. After several years served, he left STG and went into his own business as a programmer for military grade tech. He was well known for making upgraded versions of shields, omni-tools, hacking equipment and other programs for various military branches.

The fact that the Blue Suns had him on their payroll meant that Nelon wasn't as honest and justly as he made everyone believe. But the real question was what was he doing for them?

When he got to the door, Alex drew one of his pistols and activated a hack program to get the door open. He waited a good 30 seconds before the lock turned green and the door slid apart allowing him to sneak inside.

The apartment was dark. No one was home. Which worked just fine with Alex.

_**"Nano Vision Engaged."**_the room lit up allowing the Post-Human soldier to see better. Deactivating his cloak as he made his way through the apartment and being sure not to disturb anything as he moved.

The heat/night vision of his visor didn't detect any signatures within close proximity. But all that could change very quickly if he didn't hurry.

Checking a few rooms, Alex located what looked to be an office with several terminals set up with work benches covered in various devices lined the walls. The room screamed tech wiz in every sense.

Deactivating the nano vision, the soldier stepped into the room keeping his weapon at the ready just incase something happened as he approached the desk first.

As he moved, he never saw the small beam of light on the floor as his foot passed through it.

Reaching the desk, he immediately went to work hacking into it. "Let's see what he's got on hand. Prophet, hack the encryption and show me the more secured files." he asked touching the terminal with his omni-tool activated.

The screen flared to life as data scrolled across it. After a few moments several files appeared on screen. Alex looked over each for anything familiar when he spotted one labeled 'TX-99'. Clicking on the file, a blue print of a familiar device appeared on screen. The very same device that he saw the merc in the tunnels putting into the power conduit.

"Prophet, what am I looking at here?" Alex asked reading the blueprint.

_**"The device displayed is designed to implant a virus that can be activated via a frequency designated for it."**_ explained the AI. "So the device implants a virus into whatever it's plugged into...shit!" he cursed as he looked through more of the files and found one labeled Operation: Flytrap.

Clicking on it, he found that it was also encrypted. Firing another hacking program, Alex sat back and waited for the firewalls to go down as he started piecing things together. It all added up, the increase in manpower, gaining access the the service tunnels around the Presidium, a device that implants a virus and they were putting them into the power conduits to be activated at a later date.

The terminal chimed signaling the file was successfully hacked. Opening it up, Alex's eyes widened as he read over what the operation was about. "Son of a bitch..."

A small alarm suddenly started ringing from the terminals before they all shut down. The center one came back online revealing the face of Nelon leering back at him. "Maverick...I should have known you'd be hunting for me sooner or later." he said sarcastically.

**"You've had it coming it would seem."** Alex replied with his voice filtered. **"Do you honestly think the Blue Suns are going to keep you around once they have what their after? To think you were someone to be respected for your work in the STG, now your just a pathetic brain for hire."**

"It isn't a matter of morals or ethics. It's a cruel galaxy, but I believe that you already know that don't you?" said Nelon stiffly. "You go around the Citadel attacking the mercenaries, for what purpose? To make the galaxy a better place? That is truly pathetic. The universe could be thrown into total chaos and the simple minded will go about their lives like nothing is happening around them."

"You talk and act like one of those who think their way of 'saving the innocent' is what will save the universe. That code of honor...is nothing but a bad joke." said the Salarian.

**"That's big talk, coming from a tech expert that's double dealing under the table to help the Blue Suns attack the center of government."** Alex said grimly. "You call it double dealing, I just call it business." said Nelon.

**"What is the plan Nelon? What the hell are the mercs going to do with the Presidium?"** He already knew full well reading the files, but he had to play stupid so that they wouldn't get wind of it and change course.

"The Citadel and it's council will find out soon enough. _You_ however, will never see another day." The sound of engines powering up outside the window of the office caught Alex's attention as two gunships baring the Blue Suns logo appeared with their weapons coming online. "Goodbye Maverick." with that the terminals completely shut down as the gunships opened fire.

Alex threw himself over the desk as the windows shattered and the heavy rounds tore through the furniture and appliances in the room. _**"Maximum Armor."**_ He leapt up with his Grendel in hand and fired on the air units.

The slugs dented the gunships' armor, a few of the rounds hitting the cockpit's canopy and cracking the reinforced glass.

The pilots moved the ships out of the line of fire before coming back and firing their heavy guns back into the apartment. Alex quickly fled the room to avoid being bottle necked by the two aerial units. Dumping the magazine and loading in a new one as he moved through the hallway and into the living room where the gunships were waiting for him outside the large window.

Throwing himself against the wall as more heavy rounds tore through the room. Alex peered around the corner and activated his visor. The enhanced vision highlighted the gunships and their weapons. The units were armed with just their machine guns and a few rockets, but both could prove to be trouble if they fired on anything else other than him.

_**"Tactical Options Available."**_ Alex drew his bow, spinning out of cover and kicking the nearby couch hard through the window.

The large piece of furniture struck the first gunship shattering against it's nose and making it pitch back a ways. Alex drew back an explosive arrow and let it fly, sticking to one of the rockets on the right wing of the second gunship.

Quickly hitting the detonator, the gunship's whole right side exploded from the combined blast sending it crashing to the ground below.

The first gunship moved back into position, the visor of the nano suit immediately picked up one of the missiles of the unit came on and fired in his direction. _**"Maximum Armor."**_ The explosion from the rocket destroyed the living room, sending debris and shrapnel flying in all directions.

The nano suit's strengthened and hardened weave deflected the debris and absorbed the blast from the explosion as Alex put his bow away and ran full sprint toward the window. Throwing himself out into open air eight stories above the ground and latched onto the cockpit of the gunship.

_**"Maximum Power."**_ Alex raised his fist and punched it through the canopy and grabbed the pilot by his throat. **"Happy landing."** he said darkly as he snapped the man's neck in his grip.

With the pilot dead, the gunship started to fall. Alex grabbed the controls from the outside and pulled up, leveling it off and slowing it's decent as it fell a little slower. As the ground approached, Alex timed it as the unit reached the one story mark on the apartment building he back flipped off as it hit the ground.

The ship crumpled but thankfully didn't explode thanks to the controlled fall.

"Well, that could have gone better." he muttered to himself as he looked at the crowd gathering around the two wrecked gunships and were in awe seeing him. It was then his omni-tool chimed with an incoming message.

_**From: Reena'Nolen**_

_**To: Alex Drake**_

_**C-SEC AND THE SPECTRE KNOW WHERE YOU ARE! GET OUT OF THERE!**_

Alex looked up and saw several police skycars parked all around him with over two dozen C-Sec officers with their guns drawn. Standing at the head of them with her biotics flared was Tela Vasir. "Maverick! Drop your weapons and surrender! You are under arrest!" the Spectre called out.

Clenching his fists, the Post-Human soldier looked at his opposition. _'This should be fun.' _he thought smirking. _**"Tactical Options Available."**_

_**A/N: How is Alex going to get out of this one? To wet your appetite, I made a preview for the next chapter:**_

**Preview: **_Chapter 9 - The Chase_

**_"Warning: Suit Integrity Compromised. Unknown Energy Element Detected."_** Alex stumbled when another warp attack struck him in the chest sending him slamming into the wall behind him.

Vasir stalked forward as the Post-Human soldier staggered to his feet. "Is this all the great 'Maverick' has? I thought you'd be more of a challenge?" she taunted.

Alex's HUD shimmered as Prophet repaired the damage to the suit. **_"System Reconfiguring. Adapting to Energy Designated: Element Zero."_**Vasir stopped several feet away and powered up her biotics. "I think it's time I brought you down for good."

**_"System Rebooting...Online."_ **Alex braced himself as the Spectre threw a shockwave at him. **_"Maximum__ Armor."_**

**_A/N: Hope that was enough for now guys. Till next time!_**


	10. The Chase

_**A/N: By popular demand, I've been asked to update very quickly. And since I've been running and gunning to get through this arc of the story quickly I'm trying to do it without butchering a good story to shreds. And the suspense and action are about to reach a new platue very soon.**_

_**I own nothing**_

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**800 Blocks - Upper Wards**

**November 24, 2180 - 16:57 hours**

He was outnumbered, but given the current choices of weapons and armor he had the advantage.

Alex looked through his visor and tagged all of the C-Sec officers and their cruisers as non-hostile. Despite their goal to take him down, he wouldn't attack them regardless.

Vasir was another matter entirely. She was a Spectre, one of the council's best. But if they knew about what she did for the information given to her about her missions they wouldn't think so highly of her. He tagged her as a hostile since she was the more dangerous among those gathered.

_**"Tactical Options Available."**_ A small map of the area appeared with a waypoint over a rapid transit hub. A plan began to form in the Post-Human soldier's head. "Prophet, can you hack the skycar for the rapid transit?" he whispered while keeping his eyes on all of the weapons aimed at him.

_**"Affirmative. Direct Contact Required."**_ Alex clenched his fists again as he prepared himself.

X

Vasir kept her gaze on the vigilante. She read the reports, saw the footage, and from what she had seen he could prove to be a difficult individual to bring down. His black and silver armor was nothing the Asari had seen in the centuries she's been alive. It's capabilities looked to be endless with how he took down the mercs.

And because of that the council were not the only ones who were after him.

Her information benefactor, the Shadow Broker, showed great interest in someone of his skills and had requested that she go about her mission...another way. One where Maverick wound up in his control instead of the council's jails.

The C-Sec officers kept their weapons trained on Maverick and focused. Seeing the vigilante for the first time had many of them shivering. He was much bigger than they originally thought. And seeing him bringing down two gunships on his own told them that they'd be needing a lot more than their sidearms for this.

Chellick and Garrus stood among their colleagues observing the man. After all this time they were able to see Maverick in person, and like the others the two Turians realized they may be out gunned. "We gotta plan?" asked Chellick. Garrus' silence told him all it needed to.

With her biotics flared, Vasir spoke out once again, "Maverick! This is your last chance, in the name of the Citadel Council drop your weapons and surrender!"

The vigilante looked in her direction, but didn't say a word which unnerved many in the assembled officers. A large crowd of civilians had gathered just outside the group, many had mixed feelings about the situation considering what they had seen the vigilante do moments before.

Alex reached a hand behind his back, **"You want me?"** he said, his filtered voice making many shiver, as he pulled out a grenade from his pack. **"Come and get me." **he tossed the grenade onto the ground in front of him. The flashbang went off making everyone cover their eyes as he spun around and began running toward the cruisers blocking his path.

Vasir covered her eyes, but managed to throw something at Maverick as he made his escape.

Vaulting over them and the C-Sec personnel who were still recovering from the flashbang, Alex used the suit's enhanced abilities to run faster as the double timed it to the rapid transit hub several blocks away.

Vasir was the first to recover from the disorientation and gave chase, using her biotics to enhance her speed as she went after the vigilante. The C-Sec officers recovered soon after, half giving chase on foot while the others piled into their cruisers and taking to the air.

Alex kept up his speed, reaching the rapid transit hub and calling a cab. When the automated skycar arrived he leapt into the drivers seat and grabbed the dashboard allowing Prophet to hack into it. "I gotta plan let's go!"

X

Vasir and the C-Sec officers behind her arrived in time to see the skycar rise into the air and take off. "He's hacked a transit cab! Get after him!" she shouted into her comm. The police cruisers picked up speed and took off after it with their lights and sirens blaring.

Back on the ground, the Asari Spectre brought up her omni-tool. A frown covered her face at what she was seeing.

X

In the air, the C-Sec units chased the hijacked cab. Coming up fast behind it as it weaved in and out of traffic in an attempt to avoid them. "He's not slowing down, take it out!" Garrus ordered from the center of the group.

The lead crusier zoomed ahead, pulling up along side of the cab before slamming hard against it's side. The cab shuddered but maintained flight as a second cruiser pulled along the other side and slammed it as well.

Both cruisers hammered on the cab until smoke billowed from it's engine. The cab pitched hard to the right before dropping. The skycar crashed hard into a construction site in the 500 Blocks, going straight through a half built office building before coming to rest in the vacant street under it.

"He's down, all squads move in." ordered Garrus as the units came down. C-Sec personnel filing out and surrounding the downed cab with weapons drawn. "Maverick this is C-Sec! Come out with your hands in the air!" Garrus shouted with his sidearm drawn with Chellick right next to him.

They all held their breath for several seconds, but nothing happened. Garrus treaded forward and activated his omni-tool to unlock the crashed car's doors. With the police moving in, they raised their weapons as the doors all opened.

Nothing.

"Dammit!" Garrus shouted. "He's not here! He hacked the cab as a diversion!"

X

From a rooftop within the 800 Blocks, Alex deactivated the zoom on his visor as he began moving again now that C-Sec and the Spectre were off his back he could get away a little bit easier. He had to find a way to stop the Blue Suns' plans before it was too late.

_**"Warning: Threat Detected."**_ something slammed him hard in the back sending the soldier crashing to the ground.

Quickly rolling back to his feet, Ales looked up in time to see Vasir lower herself to the rooftop with her biotics. "That was a nice trick you pulled. Not many could throw C-Sec off of their trail so effectively." she said with her gaze focused on him.

Alex's eyes narrowed behind his visor. How did she see through the diversion?

His HUD flared, showing a diagram of the nano suit before a small red blip appeared on his right side. Reaching down, the soldier pulled a small device the size of half a marble from the suit's weave. **"Tracking device. Cleaver."** he said crushing the thing between his fingers.

The Spectre started to walk in a circle, Alex mimicking her movements as they stalked each other. "I've read the reports, seen you in action. I must say I'm impressed. You don't see someone with your skills and abilities everyday." she said as they kept moving.

**"I'm one of a kind."** Alex replied. **"And I know a lot about you as well...Tela Vasir."**

The two stopped as the Asari leered at him, "Oh really? And what about me do you know so well?" she asked crossing her arms.

**"Your a Spectre, one of the best elected by the council only when they want things done quickly and quietly. Which is why you were sent after me. But there's something else, something the council doesn't know about."** Alex crossed his own arms. **"Do they know how you get your information so quickly and accurately?"**

Vasir's eyes narrowed, there was no way he could know. It was impossible for some random vigilante to know the deal she has with the Shadow Broker. "What are you going on about?"

Alex shook his head and chuckled, **"Your not as careful as you think Vasir. Working with the Shadow Broker doesn't work out well for anyone, when they've finished serving their purpose to him."**

The Spectre's biotics flared, "That's big talk coming from someone like you." she growled menacingly. She couldn't wrap her head around how someone like _him_ could find out about the information network given to her. "You honestly think a council Spectre would willingly work with a criminal mastermind like the Shadow Broker?"

**"I don't **_**think**_**. I **_**know**_**." **said Alex. **"How do you think the council will react when they discover one of their best double dealing under the table? Doing their assignments, while at the same time doing jobs for the Shadow Broker to keep the intel flowing."**

Vasir roared and fired a warp that struck the soldier in the chest like a small wrecking ball. "How would you know!" she shouted blasting him again and knocking him back several steps. She calmed slightly and kept her face passive, "The jobs he gives me are no different than that of the council. They give us the freedom to do what we can to get the job done."

"We're outlaws for the politics here on the Citadel. Diplomatic immunity, making our own rules, dealing with the pieces of shit in the galaxy our way as long as the public at large is safe." She smirked, "Guess that's where we're alike. I can see why you chose the alias 'Maverick', it sums up what you do very nicely. No different than what we Spectres do on a regular basis."

Alex stood his ground while his HUD was going haywire from the biotic attacks. **"We're nothing alike. I may have the same mentality as 'some' of the Spectres. But unlike you I don't slaughter innocent people to appease my other boss."**

His hands flexed, **"Speaking of which, how much is he paying you to betray your orders from the council to bring me to him?"**

The Asari Spectre had heard enough and threw a lift at him. Levitating him off the ground before he was thrown across the roof and into a wall. Alex got to his feet and quickly drawing his Grendel when a warp struck him.

_**"Warning: Suit Integrity Compromised. Unknown Energy Element Detected."**_ Alex stumbled when another warp attack struck him in the chest sending him slamming into the wall behind him.

Vasir stalked forward as the Post-Human soldier staggered to his feet. "Is this all the great 'Maverick' has? I thought you'd be more of a challenge?" she taunted.

Alex's HUD shimmered as Prophet repaired the damage to the suit. _**"System Reconfiguring. Adapting to Energy Designated: Element Zero." **_Vasir stopped several feet away and powered up her biotics. "I think it's time I brought you down for good."

_**"System Rebooting...Online"**_ Alex braced himself as the Spectre threw a shockwave at him. _**"Maximum Armor."**_

The biotic attack struck him, the nano suits outer layer shimmered as the energy flowed over him like water in a raging river. Yet the soldier remained standing, his energy meter dropping by a third from the strength behind the attack.

From where she stood, Vasir looked gobsmacked. "How...how are you still standing?" Alex cracked his neck, **"Like I said, one of a kind."** he said before charging forward. The Asari fired several warps, each one hitting the vigilante but not halting his movements.

Alex's energy meter hit zero and his armor mode was disabled as he reached the Spectre and delivered a thundering right cross that knocked her across the rooftop. Recovering quickly, she drew her pistol and fired a few shots forcing the soldier to dodged to the side.

Grabbing the Spectre's arm, he twisted it to the side forcing the next round fired to go wide as he elbowed her in the stomach before flipping her over his shoulder. The Asari shot her leg up and kicked the vigilante in the head making him stumble back and allowing her to get back to her feet.

Vasir powered up her biotics and fired another shockwave. Alex dived out of the way in time and quickly activated his cloak. "You can't hide from me!" she called out looking all over for him.

**"Don't need to."** he said appearing behind her and kicking the Spectre hard in the back. Vasir did a front hand spring and landed back on her feet, Alex drew his bow and shot an arrow forcing her to throw up a biotic barrier to deflect it.

With the Spectre distracted, Alex ran up and slid across the ground, kicking her feet out from under her as he slid past.

"This is getting old." Vasir muttered getting back to her feet and firing a singularity at him. The small blackhole-like attack began to draw everything into it's pull, Alex planted his feet hard into the ground, _**"Maximum Power."**_He fought against the gravity well until he managed to get out of it's range only to dive out of the way of a second.

"You can't keep this up forever Maverick!" Vasir shouted throwing a shockwave at him.

Alex leapt over the attack, drawing both his Hammers and raining bullets down onto the Asari who threw up another barrier. Several rounds skimming her armor before the energy could shield her. With his power mode still activated, the soldier put his pistols away and slammed his fist hard against the barrier making Vasir strain harder to keep it up.

He slammed the barrier again and again until the Spectre couldn't keep it up anymore. Dropping it and swinging a biotic fist out that barely missed his helmeted face. Alex grabbed her arm and struck her with an uppercut that staggered her.

Using the distraction, he punched her hard in the stomach denting her armor and causing her to double over before slamming his knee into her face and launching her into the air.

Vasir attempted to right herself, but found her throat encased in the vigilante's grasp. **"I don't want to kill you Vasir. No matter what you may think, I'm nothing like you. I don't kill because it's convenient." **Alex said grabbing her arm as she attempted to throw a warp at him.

The Asari chuckled, "It's not just me you have to worry about. You think the council will give up simply because you beat one of us? Your fucked no matter what you do."

Alex clutched her throat tighter, he _should_ kill her right now and ensure that every horrible act she commits in the near future never happens. But at the same time, he knows the repercussions of such an act would cause.

The vigilante already wanted on the Citadel, killing a council Spectre would put him at the top of the most wanted lists in almost every corner of the traverse. He'd be hunted and executed before he ever got a chance to help Shepard save the galaxy.

Despite the features, the nano suit had limits. And an entire galaxy hunting for him reached those limits.

**"Maybe I am."** Alex said raising his fist. **"But I'm not your prize today."** he punched her hard in the temple, knocking her out before pulling a nearby metal bar from the rooftop and wrapping it around her to make sure she was subdued.

With Vasir out of the way, Alex activated his cloak and leapt off the rooftop. Hitting the ground hard before sprinting away from the area as fast as his enhanced legs could take him.

X

Reena paced the apartment, worry and fear coming off of her in waves as she prayed for both Chellick's and Alex's safety. She worried about her boyfriend's well being, but at the same time she didn't want her Human friend to be captured, or worse killed.

She jumped when the door to the apartment opened.

Alex came in deactivating his cloak and pulling his helmet off. "Alex! Thank keelah!" she shouted running over and hugging him. She pulled back and looked into his face. "Chellick? Is he-"

"He's fine. I made a diversion that drew C-Sec away. I had them all labeled as non-combatants. I won't fight or kill any of them regardless of what they try to do to me." Alex replied sitting at the table and slumped down.

Reena sat across from him, "What happened?"

Alex sighed, "I figured out what the Blue Suns are up to. Their plan, how they're going to do it. Everything."

The Quarian perked up, "That's great! Now it can all be stopped." Alex shook his head confusing her, "Not that simple. It's a lot bigger and more devious than I originally thought. Christ, I only managed to read just enough to understand it all and _I_ can't believe they could pull it off." he said making her stomach sink.

"How bad?" she asked fearing the answer.

"Bad...very bad." Alex said running his hand over his shaved head. "I can't do it alone Reena. They have an army waiting to strike at the right moment. I need to have C-Sec and the council aware of what's happening before it's too late."

Reena recoiled in shock, "Alex if you step into C-Sec headquarters it's all over! They won't believe you because they're so uptight about their rules and regulations to take you seriously."

Alex nodded before bringing up his omni-tool. "That's why I'm going to do something I had promised us both I'd never do." Finding what he was looking for, he hit the button and waited.

_"Chellick here."_ replied his Turian friend.

"Chellick, it's Alex. Listen I need you to come to mine and Reena's apartment ASAP." he said causing Reena's eyes to widen greatly.

_"I'm a little busy at the moment Alex. Maverick was here in the 800 Blocks and we missed him." _replied the detective.

"That's what I want to talk to you about...I have information on Maverick." said Alex. Reena covered her mouth piece not believing what she was hearing.

Chellick was silent for a few moments, _"You have information on the vigilante we've been hunting? For how long?" _he asked in a low voice meaning he was away from others.

"A while, and before you start in on me about it I had my reasons. I just need you to get here as fast as you can and come alone." said the soldier.

_"Alex...you know I can't-" _"Please Chellick...if there was anytime I needed you to trust me. Now is that time." Alex interrupted desperately.

Chellick sighed, _"Alright, I'm on my way. And this better be really good Alex."_ he said cutting the line. Alex closed his omni-tool and rubbed his eyes.

"Alex...what are you doing?" asked Reena sounding close to tears. "Something I should have done when you found out about me Reena." he said looking back at her. "I can't do this alone. The Citadel is in danger and I can't attempt this on my own."

Sitting back in his chair he smiled sadly, "I only hope Chellick can forgive me when it's all over."

X

Chellick entered his friend's and girlfriend's apartment. The whole way over he had been thinking about what Alex had wanted to tell him that was so important that he had to leave the crime scenes they had been going over.

But from the sounds of it, it was very serious. He'd never heard Alex as serious as he was on the call that was made. He trusted the Human greatly, so whatever he had was important.

Yet something in the back of the detective's mind told him that something was about to go down and he wasn't going to like it.

Entering the living room, he saw Reena sitting on the couch staring at the coffee table. "Hay babe." he said coming in and sitting down next to her. "Hello you." she replied, but her voice lacked the usual enthusiasm.

Chellick raised an eye ridge, "Reena what's wrong? And where's Alex, he said he had something important to tell me about Maverick."

He saw the Quarian visibly flinch and was now concerned. "Reena what's going on?" he asked serious. "Did something happen to you? To Alex?" she shook her head in response. "Spirits Reena what is happening!" he asked loudly.

Reena looked at him with sad glowing eyes, "He's here." she said standing up and facing the window. Chellick looked at her confused, "Who's here?"

**"Hello detective."** Chellick was off the couch, weapon in hand as Maverick decloaked right in front of him. "YOU! What are you doing here! What did you do to Reena! Where's Alex?" he demanded keeping the sidearm trained on the vigilante's head.

Maverick looked at the Turian for a few moments before reaching for his helmet. **"He's right **here." The gun nearly slipped out of Chellick's hand as the Alex's face was revealed to him.

"W-What?...Alex?...H-How-Why?" the detective stumbled over his words trying to form a sentence.

Alex set the helmet down on the coffee table and faced his friend as he overcame his shock. "Y-Your Maverick...all this time." Chellick's face formed into one of rage as he pointed the gun at Alex's head. "All this time it's been YOU!" he roared, his weapon shaking in his grip.

Looking back at him with a calm expression, Alex let out a sigh. "I know your pissed Chellick."

"PISSED?" Chellick exclaimed. "I'M NOT PISSED, I'M FUCKING LIVID!" he looked at Reena who hadn't said a word. "Reena did you know about this!" he demanded.

"Don't get on her case!" Alex shouted regaining the detective's attention. "She found out on her own, and I made her promise not to say anything to anyone. I didn't even want her knowing about it." he said somberly. "I didn't want anyone to know."

Chellick growled while bringing up his omni-tool to call C-Sec.

Alex's hand grabbed his wrist with surprising strength. The detective pressed the barrel of his pistol to the Human's forehead. "Before you call in the cavalry to take me in, hear what I have to say." he said not at all bothered by the gun in his face.

"Why the fuck should I? Give me one damn good reason." Chellick growled ferally.

"The safety of the Citadel and the council." Alex said dead serious. The two starred each other down for several minutes before the Turian lowered his weapon. "You've got ten minutes."

"The Blue Suns are planning on attacking the Presidium." Alex said grimly forcing the detective to sit up straight. "What? That's not possible. The Presidium is the most guarded sector of the station." he said not believing him.

"That's where Nelon Xambit comes in." Alex replied. "That's whose apartment I was at earlier today. He was hired by the Blue Suns to create a device that will transmit a virus into the power conduits all over the Upper Wards and the Embassies."

Chellick froze, eyes widening slightly, "How did they get that kind of control? How is it possible for them to do it?"

Alex sat in the armchair across from him, "The service tunnels underneath the wards. They used the Red Sand dealers to find out how to gain access to them, from there they killed the Keepers looking after the conduits to be able to attach the devices to the terminals."

He brought out his omni-tool and showed the blueprint of the device, "Nelon called it the TX-99. The virus is remote activated with the power to overload the conduits temporarily. They'll have complete control of the power for that sector. Security systems will be shutdown, elevators and doors disabled, the mercs would have control of all of it."

Chellick leaned back in his seat absorbing it all in, "When? When are they planning on doing this?"

Alex checked his omni-tool and looked grim again, "16 hours from now." Chellick's head shot up and Reena spun around. "That soon!" shouted the detective standing up quick. "Why are they doing this?"

"Control of the Citadel." said Alex. "If the mercs gain control of the Presidium, they'll take the station's control tower. They take the tower, they have control of the Citadel arms and thus the station itself." he leaned back a bit, "Once the power and security is down, they have over 400 mercs ready to storm the Presidium and take it by force. Complete with YIMR mechs, LOKI mechs and gunships."

"They're going to overthrow the government." said Reena finally. Alex nodded, "Exactly."

Chellick took several deep breaths to calm his already frayed nerves. "Why are you telling me all of this? Why reveal your identity to me now?" he asked wanting a direct answer.

Alex reached into his suit and produced a data disc. "This disc contains all of the information about the Blue Suns' plans. Where they're going to strike, the locations of the effected conduits, blueprints of the TX-99, everything that C-Sec and the council will require to mount an effective defense when the shit hits the fan."

Taking the disc, Chellick looked at Alex as he stood up. "What are you going to do?"

Alex picked up his helmet and headed to his bedroom, "I'm going after Nelon. He made the device and the virus, he'll have a way to shut it down." he said disappearing down the hall.

Silence filled the living room while he was gone. Chellick looked down at the data disc before slipping it into his pocket. "He was looking out for us." he looked at Reena who had her back to him. "He didn't want the mercs coming after us to get to him, so he kept it to himself."

She turned to him, "He also didn't want to force you to pick between your job and your friendship to him. That's why he never told you." she said sadly.

Approaching his girlfriend, Chellick wrapped his arms around her from behind. "It's just...a lot to take in all at once. To know Alex was Maverick after all this time is hard to swallow." He nuzzled his jaw along her covered neck making her shiver, "I'm sorry I was so harsh."

Reena reached her hands up and stroked his fringe making him purr, "It's okay. I can't blame you for being upset. I was pretty pissed at him too. But now he needs us, and the Citadel hangs in the balance."

Chellick nodded as they broke apart when Alex entered the living room again armed to the teeth. "Get that data to Executor Pallin and the council, make sure they're ready no matter what it takes." he said slipping his helmet back on and heading for the door.

"Alex." Chellick called making the vigilante freeze by the door. "When this is all over, I expect a damn good explanation for all of this." said the Turian seriously.

The Human nodded as Reena spoke up next, "Be careful out there Alex."

**"It's not me that should be worrying."** Alex said in his filtered voice as he activated his cloak and vanished.

**_A/N: Chellick is now in on the secret, although it was forced upon Alex to reveal himself so that the information about the Suns' plans are revealed. I know that many of you were expecting a longer fight against Vasir and the utter death of that bitch. But like Alex realized, her early death would have a serious domino effect that would hinder him and his goals for later on._**

**_I'll try to update quickly, so be patient guys. _**


	11. Race Against Time

_**A/N: It's finally started. The fight against the Blue Suns is about to begin, and a lot hangs in the balance. This chapter will bounce back and forth between Alex and Chellick as they go about their separate missions, this will continue into the chapters to follow as well. **_

_**Now let's get this started. I own nothing.**_

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Industrial District - Lower Wards**

**November 25, 2180 - 06:00 hours**

**(3 Hours Until Assault Begins)**

It had taken several hours until Alex could locate where Nelon was hiding out. Having Prophet scan multiple communication channels until the Salarian's location was broadcasted over a private channel.

Nelon was holed up in a small warehouse with roughly 20 mercs guarding him with an unknown amount of mechs programmed to kill anything not wearing Blue Suns armor.

Alex parked the hacked skycar on top of a roof outside the warehouse's perimeter before observing the opposition down below. Half of the mercs were outside the building along with a handful of LOKI mechs.

A call came in on his omni-tool, **"Yes?"** he asked answering. _"It's Chellick. I got the data to Pallin. He's forwarding it all to the rest of C-Sec, E-Sec and the guards stationed around the Presidium. E-Sec is preparing several squads to go into the service tunnels to try and secure the power conduits from the mercs' control."_

**"I've located Nelon's location. When they secure the conduits have them on standby until I can get the deactivation code for the devices." **he replied having his visor zoom in on the group below.

_"The Executor wants answers on how I obtained the information."_ said Chellick. **"Tell him you found it at the crime scene. They won't take any of it seriously if they know it came from me." **replied the vigilante as he started to make his way down to street level.

The detective sighed, _"Do you need back up?" _**"No. You need to help organize the defense when they attack. I'll handle Nelon."**

Alex reached the ground as he heard his Turian friend let out another breath, _"Good luck Alex. Try not to get yourself killed out there."_

Smirking, Alex drew his Grendel and activated his cloak. **"I've survived this long on my own Chellick. I think I can handle this."** the call ended just as he slipped inside of the warehouse's perimeter.

_**"Tactical Options Available."**_ Prophet said into his ear as he tagged all of the hostiles in the area. With less than five hours before the attack he didn't have time for stealth.

Reaching the first merc, he shot him in the back of the head with his assault rifle before quickly taking down the other two that were standing close to him. With his cloak now down the rest of the gathered mercs began shooting in his direction.

_**"Maximum Armor."**_the rounds bounced off of his armor as he emptied the rest of his weapons clip into the other mercs. Smashing the butt of the rifle into the head of a LOKI mech and crushing it like a tin can.

The surviving mercs began to fall back, Alex charged forward. Kicking one hard in the chest and sending him crashing into the door of the warehouse as he reloaded his Grendel, shooting the last handful of hostiles in a hail of heavy slugs before they could regroup.

"Now then, let's find out what's behind door number one." he said switching to his Jackel before raising his foot and kicking the already dented door off it's hinges.

X

**Chellick**

**C-Sec Headquarters - Upper Wards**

**November 25, 2180 - 06:13 hours**

All of C-Sec was in a state of chaos. Ever since Chellick arrived with the information everyone was called back to headquarters so that they could be prepared for the Blue Suns' attack.

Executor Pallin had read the data and had it authenticated before forwarding it to the council and the security stationed around the Presidium. He then called all on duty and off duty officers in to prepare for the worst. E-Sec was mounting a strategic attack on the service tunnels to ensure that the power conduits were secure.

"To think the mercs are this desperate to attack the head of the government makes you wonder if there's something else going on." said Garrus as he and Chellick stood in the stations armory as they assembled their weapons.

"The fact that they're doing this at all is troubling." said Chellick slamming an ammo block into the Avenger assault rifle in his hands before slipping on an armor vest.

Garrus shot his long time friend a look before setting his sniper rifle aside, "How did you get that information anyway?" he asked straight to the point.

Chellick looked up at him, "At the crime scene. The apartment Maverick was located at, I told you this already Garrus." he said activating the kinetic barriers on the armor he now wore.

The other Turian stood up, his look turning calculating. "Chellick, I've known you for a couple of years now. I know the story you fed the Executor isn't the truth." he stood infront of his fellow detective how looked back at him just as hard. "Where did you get the information Chellick?"

Not backing down, Chellick just stared right back. "Does it matter where I got if from? This data has been proven to be genuine and most likely will save countless lives. What's with the interrogation Garrus?" he asked with an edge.

Garrus narrowed his eyes, "I find it rather convenient that the same place that Maverick was at has the data that contains everything about the Blue Suns' movements and their plans. I find it convenient that all of this data was found in one location so easily."

He got closer to the point he was almost in Chellick's face, "I find it convenient, that you find this data even though I know you were nowhere near the apartment in question. You were on the ground overlooking the crashed gunships when you got a call on your omni-tool. You left, then suddenly came back with all this valuable intel."

Chellick's hands clenched into fists, Garrus was too good at his job sometimes. He could see any lies that are fed to him and spit them back out like a bad piece of meat.

"You got this intel from Maverick didn't you?" Garrus asked when Chellick didn't answer. "Everything he collected on the mercs when he attacked their operations he gave to you to give to us."

Keeping their gaze locked, Chellick clicked his mandibles. "Like I said, does it matter? It all adds up, everything the mercs have been working for under our noses is now bought to light."

"He's a vigilante!" Garrus hissed lowly. "How can he be trusted, he could be working for the mercs for all we know. Making us all follow a false lead and leading us into a trap?"

Chellick growled, "He can be trusted." Garrus didn't look convinced. "Garrus, if there was ever a time for you to trust me. Now is that time." he said using Alex's words.

After several seconds, Garrus sighed and stepped back. "I've never doubted you before. I won't start now. But when this is all over your 'friend' will have a lot to answer for. And you better be willing to help with that." without another word Garrus gathered his weapons and left the armory.

Breathing out a sigh of defeat, Chellick sat down on the bench in the center of the room rubbing his eyes. Praying to the Spirits that everything turned out okay when this all came to an end in the next few hours.

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Industrial District - Lower Wards**

**November 25, 2180 - 6:20 hours**

Entering the warehouse, Alex shot the first merc in his sights before diving behind cover as a hail of gunfire roared in his direction. Peering around the crate he was behind, he tagged five mercs and ten LOKI mechs in the open space.

Six more mercs were on the catwalks around the room with sniper rifles waiting for him to come out of hiding.

_**"Cloak Engaged."**_ Alex stood up and saw several of the mercs on the ground level clustered together behind various forms of cover. Putting his shotgun away, he pulled out two disc grenades and primed them before hurling them across the room to the mercs in cover.

His feet were moving the moment the explosives left his hands. The explosions caused the whole room to erupt into chaos. Gunfire went around as the mercs tried to find his location.

Dropping behind cover again, Alex drew his bow and took out a few explosive arrows. Drawing one back, he shot it into the support of one of the catwalks above the room. He did the same to the rest of the catwalks before dropping back into cover and hitting the detonator on the bow's handle.

The four arrows exploded all at once, weakening the supports for the catwalks and causing them, along with those standing on them to collapse to the ground crushing anyone and anything that was under them.

_**"Maximum Armor."**_ Alex got up with his Jackel and shot one of the disoriented mercs. Blowing his chest plate open and punching a large hole in his chest before shooting the head off of the damaged LOKI mech that had been standing next to him.

The remaining mercs and mechs attempted to regroup. Alex's shotgun blew the mechs into scrap metal while the mercs fell in pools of blood.

With the room empty, Alex reloaded his shotgun before switching back to his Grendel. **"Now Nelon, it's time we met face to face." **he said heading to the offices of the warehouse.

"It was a mistake for you to come here Maverick." said the Salarian's voice through the building's intercoms. Alex had his rifle up and was surveying the area for any more hostiles. "You can't stop what the Blue Suns have set in motion. The council will fall. The Citadel will be ours. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Three large crates suddenly split open drawing the Post-Human soldier's attention. Three YIMR mechs unfolded and stood at their full height as their weapons systems came online. "You may have survived my apartment Maverick, let's see you get out of this one." The large mechs raised their chaingun arms and opened fire.

Alex dove into cover as the heavy rounds tore through everything around him. Peeking over, he had Prophet do a quick scan on the mechs for weaknesses.

Blueprints of the YIMR class mech appeared on his HUD and several points were highlighted as weak points. _**"Tactical Options Available."**_ Taking out his bow again, Alex lept from cover and let an arrow fly.

The bolt stabbed into the optic of the YIMR on the right, the mech shuddered with sparks shooting out of it before collapsing on it's knees with a loud beeping coming from it's chest. Alex dropped back down behind cover as the mech overloaded and exploded with the force of a brick of C-4.

When the dust settled, the vigilante saw that the explosion had weakened the armor of the two other YIMRs greatly giving him something to work with.

The two large mechs lifted their other arms and fired two rockets in his direction. _**"Maximum Armor."**_ Alex sprinted from his cover as it was destroyed. Two more rockets were fired, hitting the ground right behind him as he vaulted over a large crate that shielded him from the blast.

Drawing one of his Hammers in his right hand, while taking out a grenade in his left. The vigilante ran toward the YIMRs, shooting at them along the way. Each round bouncing off of the heavy mechs' armor but caused them to step back and hold up their arm as a shield.

Alex dropped from his sprint and slid between the legs of one of the YIMRs, throwing the grenade up into an exposed section of it's armor.

Coming out of the slide back on his feet and diving behind cover again. The grenade exploded blowing the mech's lower half to pieces and dropping it to the ground as it shut down from the excessive damage.

The last mech, uncaring of the fall of it's partners, opened fire with it's chain gun. Shredding apart the crate Alex has behind.

The YIMR stomped forward, shaking the ground slightly with each step as it approached the crate. Raising it's rocket launcher arm and smashing the crate aside only to see that it's target was not there.

Alex deactivated his cloak and leapt up onto the mech's back, driving his knife into the exposed circuits in it's neck. Cutting as many as he could before grabbing the cylinder head of the YIMR and snapping it hard to the side until it ripped right off of it's body.

Leaping off a moment later. The mech shuddered before collapsing onto the ground face first and laid still. **"I've had enough of these games."** Alex growled before reloading his pistol and heading toward the offices.

The corridor leading to the offices in the back of the warehouse was empty save for two LOKI mechs. Both of which had two holes through their heads as the vigilante walked past toward the main office of the building. _**"Nano Vision Enabled."**_

His visor lit up and revealed a single body sitting at the desk behind the door. Alex kicked the door open and stormed the office. The sight before his eyes making him freeze at the door.

X

The Cruiser sped through the early morning traffic along with several others as C-Sec personnel made their way to the Presidium to help defend if against the coming attack. Chellick drove while Garrus sat next to him with his sniper rifle out ready to use when they arrived.

E-Sec had reported Blue Suns in the service tunnels and were currently in the middle of a firefight to regain control of them. But the mercs were putting up a good fight, the the personnel in the tunnels were requesting backup.

They all landed close to the Presidium Commons and helped evacuate all of the civilians in the area that could be caught in the crossfire as C-Sec began setting up a perimeter. Several squads heading into the tunnels to assist E-Sec.

"Let's hope this ends quickly." said Garrus setting up. Chellick nodded in agreement while at the same time wondering what was happening on Alex's end.

X

Alex stepped into the office slowly, Hammer at the ready as he observed the room. It was basic, a few filing cabnets, a desk with a terminal and only one door leading in or out.

Behind the desk sat Nelon Xambit, a bullet hole in the side of his head as he slumped into the chair he was in. His large eyes glossy as they stared at the vigilante when he entered.

Lowering his weapon, Alex checked the body and found it cold. He'd been dead for a while. And from Prophet's scans, he was dead long before the incident at the apartment in the 800 Blocks.

The terminal's screen suddenly flared to life. The image of a Batarian with a large scar over his two left eyes wearing Blue Suns armor appeared. "Was wondering when you'd show up. You like the little gifts I left for you?" he asked with a chuckle.

**"Tarak Bhelmont. Why don't you shoot yourself in the head and save me the bullet."** said Alex.

"Heh, not going to happen. You know, you've been causing us a lot of fucking problems these last few months. My boss wanted you dealt with before our plans could come to reality. But seeing how you are a very hard asshole to kill, I decided to make both happen at the same time." said the Blue Sun Commander.

**"I know your plans already Tarak. All of C-Sec and the council know. You won't succeed."** said Alex. The vigilante got a sudden sickening feeling in his stomach when he saw the Batarian grin. "That's where your wrong Maverick. True our original plans were revealed, but I've decided to make a few...modifications to it to make sure we didn't fail."

X

C-Sec personnel had set up a very well fortified defense all around the Presidium. But they all failed to notice the large squads of mercs that were heavily armed and armored that surrounded them on all sides.

X

In the service tunnels, E-Sec and C-Sec officers moved deeper inside as they approached the location of the power conduits. Passing by several shadows that hid devices with blinking red lights.

X

Squads of armed guards rode the elevators of the Citadel Tower to set up defense positions on the key floors of the large structure in the center of the Presidium. All of them unaware of the explosive charges set on the underside of each lift as several groups of Blue Suns moved up the stairs.

X

"By the time those fools realize what is happening...it'll be too late." said Tarak sadistically. Alex glared hatefully at the terminal screen through his visor. Fists clenched in rage from the bastard's words.

**"I'll stop you. There won't be any force here or anywhere in the traverse that will allow you to succeed as long as I am alive Tarak." **he spat out.

Tarak narrowed his two remaining eyes, "I have an army. What could one man possible do against what I have to dish out?" **"One man can make all the difference you four eyed asshole."** Alex said leaning on the desk.

The Batarian growled, "I'll enjoy watching you die you vigilante fuck." **"Funny, I was going to say the same to you."** the soldier replied.

"You won't get the chance, Maverick." said Tarak bringing up his omni-tool. "See you in hell." he pressed a button on the device and loud beeping echoed through the whole warehouse.

**"SHIT!"** Alex shouted before activating his armor mode and throwing himself out of the office window just as the entire building went up in a massive explosion.

The dust cleared several minutes later revealing a large pile of rubble where the structure once stood. A black and silver gauntlet burst from the pile just as Alex pulled himself out of debris. _**"Suit Damage Detected. Commencing System Repair."**_ "You better work while on the move Prophet, we don't have a lot of time." Alex said heading toward where he parked the skycar, activating his omni-tool along the way.

X

Tarak smirked, the was no way the vigilante could have survived the blast. Pressing his comm, he gave the order. "We're moving ahead of schedule. Execute."

X

Chellick looked down as he heard his omni-tool, "Chellick here."

_**"It's me, the place was a trap! The Blue Suns changed their plans, they've got you guys surrounded on all sides and their already within the Citadel Tower!" **_Alex shouted over the line in his filtered voice.

"What? How did-" _**"No time! They've got the service tunnels and the lifts within the tower rigged to blow GET YOUR PEOPLE OUT OF THERE!"**_

The ground shuddered as the sounds of several explosions echoed throughout the sector.

Service tunnels caved in, trapping and killing several personnel that were inside. The elevators within the Citadel Tower were damaged before free-falling to the ground floor, killing all those who were unfortunate to be inside.

When the explosions finally faded, every light throughout the sector flickered and died as the sounds of gunships and dropships powered up and headed in their direction.

Chellick gripped his assault rifle as they scrambled to help the wounded and prepare for the attack. Time was up.

X

Alex pushed the skycar as fast as it could go. Dodging and weaving in and out of traffic in an attempt to reach the Presidium. From his position, he watched all of the lights for that section of the Citadel shutdown as the sounds of gunfire started up close to the base of the central tower.

The attack had begun, and he needed to hurry and but a stop to it before things got a lot worse.

_**A/N: It has begun. This chapter was short, but the next couple will be very long as the fight for the Presidium will be a serious one. Will update fast guys, so be ready for this shit!**_


	12. Battle for the Presidium

_**A/N: It's taken a little bit, but I've managed to start the battle over the Presidium. In regards to a few thoughts to the last chapter, Tarak had told Alex the new additions to the plan during the 'cutscenes' that were present. Telling him all of that believing that the warehouse explosion would be enough to kill him.**_

_**Also, I know it seems that Alex is a bit unstoppable. But you have to remember, and to those who have never played Crysis before, the Nano Suit is incredibly powerful. And if someone could use it's features at the right moment in time they could be just as unstoppable.**_

_**But the suit doesn't make the wearer invincible. Just harder to kill. Anyone can safely bet that the suit wouldn't be able to withstand a full blast from a Reaper's main weapon no matter how strong it is.**_

_**Anyway, the fight for the Presidium starts now! (I own nothing)**_

The Presidium was in complete chaos. Gunfire and explosions ripped through the air as C-Sec and the Blue Suns fought in urban warfare throughout the entire sector.

With the power down no one could get inside the the Citadel Tower to learn of the situation with the council and ambassadors that were trapped inside. Their only protection being two squads of C-Sec officers and a handful of Spectres that had been called back due to the threat of an attack.

Several gunships flew through the air raining heavy machine gun fire and rockets down onto the combatants below while dropships kept depositing more mercs at key locations.

Contact with the Citadel fleet was useless. Until someone could reach the communications control center within the tower they had no idea what was going on in the station. And every time some one attempted to enter the tower they were gunned down by mercs that had already managed to get inside undetected.

The rest of the Citadel saw and heard the fighting going on. News networks were reporting about the attack non-stop while people all over the station were infront of a terminal or on their omni-tools, praying that the fighting would soon come to an end and the Blue Suns stopped.

X

Chellick dropped another merc before going back into cover to let his overheated assault rifle to cool down. Garrus fired two shots with his sniper rifle before doing the same. "They're all over the sector! The comm channels are so chaotic no one knows what to do!" he shouted before drawing a pistol and shooting another merc that was trying to flank them.

"We need a plan. They'll overwhelm us sooner or later." said Chellick standing back up and firing a volley of rounds at a group of mechs that were closing in on them.

A C-Sec officer next to them went down with several bullet wounds in his chest. "SHIT!" Chellick shouted crawling over to the downed man. "He's dead, dammit!" He leapt up and took down the merc that killed the officer.

Garrus aimed down the scope of his sniper rifle and sighted a merc with his own rifle on the edge of a rooftop. The Turian squeezed the trigger and the merc's head exploded in a bloody mist before collapsing off of the roof.

_"This is Executor Pallin, any and all C-Sec officers not defending key locations are to pull back to the rendezvous point outside the Citadel Tower."_ "What good will that do? We can't get inside with those assholes in there." said Ivan firing his shotgun over the low wall he was behind.

"No, but that's a damn good plan." said Garrus getting everyone's attention. "If we can retake the tower and get to the control room, the fleet can move in and help us with these bastards." he explained.

"It's a good plan, but how the hell are we going to get inside the tower with the power out for the whole sector?" asked one of the officers with them.

"The tower runs off of it's own personal power conduit. But we'd have to take the stairs since the elevators inside were all destroyed." said Chellick as he took down another LOKI mech.

Garrus nodded, "We got a plan, now all we have to-GUNSHIP!" he shouted as the aerial unit hovered in the air and began firing on them. "Get inside now!" Garrus ordered as they all ran for cover in a nearby store.

One officer was cut down brutally in the hail of gunfire behind them before he could make the door. "FUCK!" shouted Ivan slumping down behind the counter. "We're fucked guys. They got air units, ground units, mechs. We're totally and utterly fucked!"

"Shut the FUCK UP IVAN!" Chellick roared silencing all seven officers around him. "We are Citadel Security. It's our god damn job to make sure this station is safe for the innocent. I don't care if they got a fucking Dreadnought barring down on us, I will _not_ just roll over and die like that."

The room fell silent, the distant sounds of combat from outside filled the air. "He's right." said Garrus finally. "Like it or not. It's our job to ensure the safety of the public. And we're going to see this through to the end."

Before anything else could be said, Chellick's omni-tool started ringing. "Yeah?" he asked answering it.

_**"It's me. What's the situation on the ground?"**_ came Maverick's filtered voice shocking everyone. "Hell. Blue Suns got us boxed in all over the sector. Backups coming in from other departments across the Citadel but it'll take time for them to get here." replied Chellick.

_**"And the tower?"**_ "Mercs managed to get inside before the explosives went off and we can't get in. He haven't received word on the councilors and ambassadors, they must be maintaining radio silence with what resistance they have with them inside." said the detective."

The other end of the call was silent for a moment, _**"You guys have a plan of attack down there?"**_

"We need to retake the tower and get to the control room, contacting the fleet is the only way for us to get the manpower and firepower we need to take back the sector." said Chellick.

_**"I'm en route and I'll be coming in hard. Meet me at the base of the tower. We'll take these bastards down."**_the call ended. Chellick looked up at all of the shocked and confused faces looking at him. "Maverick was the one who gave me the intel on the attack. He's been trying to stop this from happening this whole time."

"Then what the hell happened?" asked one of the officers as he kept his eyes trained outside the store for hostiles.

"He's never failed yet, something must have changed. If he's coming here then we're getting one hell of an ally." said Chellick as they slipped out the back of the shop and began to make their way toward the Citadel tower.

"How can you trust him so easily? What makes you think he'll even help us at all?" asked Garrus stiffly.

Chellick shot him a look, "I just do. And so should you. This whole time we've been running around trying to catch him, he's been doing everything he can to figure out what the mercs had been up to and protecting the people of the station."

"We should have looked harder in what he was up to instead of the way he went about doing it. Now look around." the Turian said motioning to all the destruction. "Now we're paying the price for not investigating what we should have been."

He looked at the officers and gripped his rifle, "And I don't know about you guys, but given what he's done so far I do trust him. And right now we need all the help we can get."

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Enroute to Citadel Tower**

**November 25, 07:10 hours**

_**"Traffic to and from the Presidium Sector has been terminated with the power outage. C-Sec is suffering casualties all throughout the area with reports of heavy Blue Sun units moving in to take further control"**_ reported Prophet as Alex flew the skycar closer to the Citadel tower.

"And the tower itself? Any radio traffic from inside?" he asked as he entered the darkened skies of the Presidium Commons.

_**"Mercenary units within the tower have not located the councilors or the ambassadors. The guard units protecting the interior are maintaining radio silence to avoid detection."**_ replied the AI.

In the center of the sector the large tower marking the capital of the Citadel was still lit up. A couple of fires could be seen on a couple of floors, most likely from the fighting that had been taking place inside.

_**"Warning: Hostile Threats Detected."**_ Alex looked out the side windows and saw two merc gunships moving in to flank him on either side. "Shit." he muttered pushing the controls and causing the skycar to go into a dive. The two aerial units went after him with their weapons firing trying to take him down.

The vehicle swerved left as heavy machine gun fire peppered the side of the building it went around. One of the gunships fired a rocket that Alex had just barely moved the car out of the way as it detonated against another building blowing several chunks off.

"I can't shake these guys in this thing." Alex muttered trying to stay one step ahead of the mercs trailing him. Activating his visor, he scanned the space between the buildings ahead looking for structural weaknesses that could give him an edge.

A holographic billboard in between the buildings ahead was highlighted, the supports for it marked with waypoints, "Oh this is gonna hurt." Alex said jerking the skycar right and smashing into one of the supports and speeding away.

The display buckled before it began to collapse. The lead gunship attempted to steer around it but caught it's left wing and sheared it off the edge of the billboard, the unit spun wildly before hitting the side of one of the buildings and crashing to the ground below.

While the lead gunship crashed, the second managed to get out of the way in time and kept up the chase. It's machine gun powered up and firing on the vigilante.

Rounds peppered the back of the car causing smoke and a little bit of fire to billow out of the compartment where the engine was housed. "Gotta get out of the air." Alex said looking down toward the ground through the cracked window.

"Prophet, find me a good landing zone." The visor lit up, several units down below were lit up red marking Blue Suns, others marked blue for C-Sec personnel. Several blocks away a small group of officers were pinned down by a squad of mercs and two YIMR mechs.

The gunship behind him fired it's machine gun hitting the rear end of the skycar causing it to sputter. _**"Vehicle Damage Critical."**_ said Prophet as a display of the skycar appeared on the HUD with the entire engine section blinking red. "No other choice then!" Alex shouted over the warning alarms within the car.

He shoved the controls forward and had the car go into a dive toward the street.

X

Chellick, Garrus and the rest of their group were hunkered down behind a low wall while mercs and YIMR mechs chipped their cover apart with their arsenal. "Any chance we can flank them?" asked Chellick blind firing over his cover.

One of the YIMR mechs opened his rocket launcher arm and fired, blowing a section of wall apart and sending a couple officers flying. The others in their group grabbed the disoriented men and pulled them back into cover before they were ripped apart by gunfire.

Everyone paused when they heard a low screaming noise. Up above, a skycar with it's tail end ablaze with a gunship chasing after it.

The vehicle went into a dive and was aimed straight for the street. "GET DOWN!" Garrus shouted as the skycar struck the ground where the mercs and mechs were stationed, sending bodies and parts flying in every direction.

Standing, the C-Sec officers looked at the wreck. "Who the hell would be crazy enough to pull that off?" asked one of the men.

The door to the driver's side dented outward from something hitting it hard from the inside. The officers had their weapons up just incase as the door was kicked right off the car.

They all lowered they're weapons slowly as the armored form of Maverick climbed out of the car with an assault rifle drawn. A merc laying prone on the ground attempted to crawl to a shotgun laying nearby when the vigilante put a round through the back of his helmeted head.

"Nice of you to drop in." said Chellick as the group approached him slowly. Maverick shrugged, **"Looked like you could use a hand."** he said in his filtered voice making all of them, save for Chellick and Garrus, shiver at the cold monotone way it sounded.

Garrus looked up, "They're taken care of, but what about THAT!" he shouted, pointing at the gunship that had been chasing the vigilante as it drew closer with it's weapons powering up.

Maverick shouldered his Grendel before approaching one of the downed YIMRs. Grabbing the mech's machine gun arm and planting a foot on it's back. _**"Maximum Power."**_ The vigilante pulled, the sound of metal groaning and crunching could be heard before the arm was ripped from the dead mech's body.

Turning, Maverick hefted the large gun in his hands as he aimed at the incoming gunship. Even though the weapon was now separate from the rest of the unit, it was still able to fire because it possessed it's own small power unit.

Powering it up, the vigilante fired the heavy rounds right into the merc air unit. Tearing through it's armor and shattering the cockpit in seconds, causing it to lose control and crash into the ground in a ball of fire before coming to rest several feet in front of him.

The group of officers looked at the sight slack-jawed, "Did anyone else just see that?" asked Ivan not believing it. "We all did. Who or what the hell is this guy?" asked another officer feeling a little nervous being in the same area as the vigilante.

Maverick tossed the now overheated heavy gun aside before approaching the squad. **"Where's the rest of C-Sec?" **he asked quickly looking around the area.

"The Executor's set up a makeshift command center close to the Citadel tower. He's been trying to find a way inside since the attack started." said Chellick. The vigilante looked back at him, **"Civilians?" **"Escorted out of the area before the attack, or held up in safe houses all across the sector." replied the detective.

The distant sound of a firefight drew they're attention to the south. _"This is Executor Pallin, are there any squads located in the Presidium South?" _came Pallin's voice over the comm. "Executor, it's Vakarian. We're in the area what's going on?" asked Garrus.

_"One of the shelters housing civilians is under attack. The C-Sec personnel in the area are suffering casualties and are requesting back up, can you assist?" _

Maverick brought up his omni-tool and a map of the Presidium Commons. The location of the safe house highlighted along with the Citadel tower. **"You guys head to the tower. I'll give them a hand."** he said heading in the direction of the shelter.

"Hold it!" Shouted Garrus making the vigilante pause. "This is strictly a C-Sec matter, and the last time I checked your on the wanted list."

Maverick looked at him, his face unreadable behind his helmet. **"I don't take orders from you. And from the looks of things you could use all the help you can get."** he said before activating his cloak and vanishing from sight.

Garrus growled and made to go after him when Chellick grabbed his arm. "He's right. They need us at the tower, he can handle the safe house and meet back up with us."

Shrugging out of the grip, Garrus spun on his friend. "How the hell can you trust this man so easily? Do you remember what he's done in the last few months?"

Chellick growled, "Yeah, I do. And so should you. He's trying to help us and all your doing is condemning him. If he was with the mercs he would have dropped that damn skycar on us instead of them."

The other detective didn't have a response to the statement. "Despite what we may have thought in the beginning, he really has tried to do the best for the Citadel. We need to give him this chance. And he's right, we need all the help we can get." said Chellick resting a hand on his shoulder.

After a long moment, Garrus sighed and nodded. "Fine. But when this is all over I'll have a lot of questions for him. And _you_, don't forget that." he said leering at his fellow Turian.

Chellick nodded back before they all began to head toward the tower.

X

Alex moved quickly along the nearly deserted streets. Taking down any and all mercs in his path as he headed for the safe house. "Prophet, what's the situation in the comm channels?" he asked taking down a Blue Sun sniper on a nearby rooftop.

_**"Casualties reported on both sides. Additional C-Sec units are responding to provide aid. The situation with the Citadel tower remains the same." **_replied the AI.

"We have got to get in contact with the fleet. These guys won't last long with the firepower the Blue Suns are dishing out." Alex said before tossing a grenade into a nearby store and taking out a small group of mercs that were held up inside.

_**"Communication with Citadel fleet is too distant for current radio transmissions. Access to Citadel Control is the only way to contact the fleet." **_Alex cursed mentally as he snuck up behind two mercs that were stationed on the outside of an alley. Stabbing one in the throat before pulling out a Hammer and shooting the other in the head.

The civilian safe house was two blocks away and the sounds of a gun battle could be heard clearly. Alex leapt up onto a nearby building's window ledge, leaping a few more times to get to the roof before running and leaping onto another.

Standing on the edge of a department store's rooftop, the vigilante observed the situation below.

The remaining C-Sec personnel were holed up inside a fortified building keeping the mercs back. The Blue Suns had them outnumbered 3 to 1 at least. The officers only had assault rifles and pistols while the mercs were hitting them with rockets, grenades and heavy weapon fire.

"They won't last long with that much firepower around them." said Alex as he tagged all of the mercs with his visor. There were three squads of seven making 21 total. There were two men with grenade launchers and one with a rocket launcher in each group. He highlighted them as high priority as he drew his bow. _**"Tactical Options Available."**_

Drawing three explosive arrows, he fired one right into the first group of mercs. The man with the rocket launcher fell to the ground startling the rest of the group. Alex hit the detonator causing the dead man to explode and send his pals flying back from the blast.

The vigilante quickly fired the other two arrows, hitting the heavy armed mercs in the other groups and blowing them apart, at the same time dealing severe collateral damage to the surrounding mercs. Making a powerful distraction and giving the C-Sec officers valuable time to regroup.

Drawing his Grendel, he dropped to street level. Forming a small crater in the ground on impact as he opened fire on the now scattered mercs.

Several fell dead to the ground before they realized what was happening. When Alex stopped to reload the mercs began shooting at him. _**"Maximum Armor."**_ The rounds bounced off of the nano suit's heavy weave. The men with grenade launchers fired on him, the explosives missing as the Post-Human soldier's quick reflexes ducked and dodged around them as he charged them.

The butt of the Grendel slammed into the head of the first merc, shattering the visor of his helmet and dropping him. Alex spun on his heel and gunned down a Turian merc trying to flank him. He leaned back as another grenade flew past his face. Shouldering the rifle, he quickly drew one of his Hammers and emptied the clip into the grenadier.

Reloading, he drew his second pistol and fired in separate directions as more rounds bounced off of his suit.

_**"Energy Depleted."**_ Alex looked at the bottom right corner of his HUD and saw the energy meter flashing red. Cursing, the soldier sprinted out of the way of oncoming fire and into the safe house where the officers were treating their wounded.

"Holy shit...Maverick?" asked a familiar voice.

Alex looked up and saw Bailey looking back at him wide eyed. **"Officer Bailey."**he said standing back up as his energy meter refilled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as the vigilante observed the room he was in. The building was that of a technology shop, C-Sec had built shelters under several buildings within various wards just incase something like this happened.

**"Assisting where I can. Pallin called for someone to give you back up."** Alex replied. **"What's the situation?"**

Gunfire chipped away at the windows as they all ducked into cover. "Lost half our group trying to hold this place. Civilians are down below in the shelter. More C-Sec are on the way but we can't hold with what their throwing at us." said Bailey.

Alex peered over the cover. He'd managed to take out over half of the mercs leaving only about 8 firing on them. **"How many of you are there?"** he asked the veteran officer.

"Only five, three are wounded and being looked after by a few nurses down in the shelter." Bailey replied.

The sound of a dropship made everyone tense up. Outside, a large crate fell from the sky and unfolded into a YIMR mech. "Oh great." muttered Bailey readying his pistol for the next wave.

Alex rested his hand on the older man's shoulder. **"You and your men stay down. Protect the civilians and the wounded. I got these guys."** he said standing up. "You can't take these guys alone." said Bailey going to stand with him.

The vigilante shook his head and made him sit back down, **"Your men and these people need you. I can handle myself."** he said activating his cloak and leaping out the window. The YIMR was firing it's chaingun on the building while the mercs picked up where they left off. One of the mercs hung back and was tapping his earpiece in an attempt to call backup.

Alex drew his bow again and shot a regular arrow. Piercing the man's throat and dropping him silently leaving his comrades none the wiser. While still cloaked, he scooped up a dropped grenade launcher while grabbing a grenade from his pack.

Flanking the mercs' position. He waited for the right moment before throwing the primed explosive at the large mech and knocking it forward a step. He came out of his cloak and emptied the drum magazine into the Blue Sun's ranks. Their armor and kinetic barriers unable to stop the explosive rounds as they blew them apart.

The YIMR turned around slowly and swung one of it's massive arms at it's new target. Alex stepped back and activated his cloak. The Mech began firing wildly in all directions in an attempt to hit the invisible target.

An explosion went off against it's back sending it crashing to the ground as Alex reappeared with his bow out.

As the large mech struggled to get back up, Alex replaced his bow with the Jackel and walked onto it's back. Putting two rounds in the back of it's head causing it to shudder before shutting down completely.

The whole area was quiet for a few moments before cheers erupted from the shelter. Looking back, Alex saw the C-Sec officers and a few civilians standing by the window and doors having watched the vigilante take the mercs apart.

Alex approached the shelter after making sure all his weapons were reloaded. **"Can you hold out until backup gets here?" **he asked Bailey.

The veteran officer nodded, "Yeah, thanks to you." He looked at the vigilante, "A lot of people are wrong about you. It takes a lot of guts to come out here and help out like your doing."

Alex nodded, **"Just doing my part Bailey. C-Sec needs every available hand to stop all of this. And I intend on making sure these assholes pay for what they've done."**

Bailey smirked, "Where are you off too now son?" he asked.

The vigilante looked off toward the Citadel tower, **"I'm going to help the rest of C-Sec take back the tower. And put an end to this madness." **he looked back at the large group, his sharp eyes seeing a familiar Asari and her small child watching him with wide eyes. The very same Asari that he had met his first day on the Citadel.

Everyone looked on as the small Asari slowly approached him, he tiny blue hand grasping his black and silver gauntleted one. "Can you stop this?" she asked quietly.

Alex's larger hand gently closed around the little girls'. "I will, I promise." the group gasped hearing his voice unfiltered. Bailey recognized the voice almost immediately, "Alex?" he asked in a state of shock.

The vigilante regarded him for a moment before he turned and began walking away. His cloak activating as he vanished into thin air.

X

**Chellick**

**Base of Citadel Tower - Presidium**

**November 25, 2180 - 08:03 hours**

Chellick looked around him. The makeshift command center Pallin had set up used to be a weapon's shop a few blocks away from the Citadel Tower. The weapons now being used by C-Sec personnel as they fought back against the Blue Suns.

The Executor was leaning over a table overlooking a map of the vicinity around the tower as he started planning out how to get a strike team inside without detection.

Garrus went to the roof with a few other snipers and were doing recon of the area while picking off as many mercs as they could find.

So far it was a standstill. With so many units scattered around the sector engaged against Blue Sun forces they didn't have the man power to storm the tower by force. Cruisers were in the air along with a few of their own gunships fighting against the mercs gun and dropships that were patrolling the skies.

"There's a few service tunnels that lead into the basement of the tower." said Pallin highlighting the tunnels. "If we can get a strike team in there and reach the control room, we can get ahold of the fleet to help provide support."

Tela Vasir had been leaning against the wall close by. She'd thrown her hat into the ring and taken down several squads of Blue Suns when the attack started. Only three Spectres had managed to get back to help with defending the Presidium. Her two colleagues were still inside the tower, most likely with the council and making sure that they were safe.

"Good plan. But the mercs will have either rigged the tunnels to blow or have them guarded from entry." said the Asari Spectre approaching the table.

"She's right." said Chellick walking up to the table. "We don't have the firepower to just punch through. We need an infiltration team to make us an opening." he said looking over the tunnel.

**"Maybe I can help."**

Everyone in the room had their weapons up or biotics flaring as Maverick materialized out of the shadows in the corner. "Maverick." Pallin growled keeping his pistol leveled on him. "You've got a lot of nerve to be showing up here."

The vigilante tilted his head slightly. **"I'm not the enemy Executor. And I just got done securing the civilian safe house in the Presidium South, so you have nothing to worry about."**

Vasir scoffed, "Likely story. How do we know your not working for the mercs?" Maverick shot her a look and clenched his fist lightly. **"If your striving for a remach **_**Spectre**_**, it'll have to wait until these Blue Sun assholes are dealt with."** he said coldly making the Asari's eyes narrow.

The officers, save for Chellick, had their weapons trained on the soldier. "Executor," said one of the techs monitoring radio traffic, "We just got word from the safe house in the Presidium South. Bailey says Maverick saved them from being overrun and took down all the mercs in the area. Backup just arrived and they say they can hold with no problems now."

Everyone relaxed slightly, some of the personnel lowering their weapons completely. Pallin looked at the vigilante with a calculating expression, "Whose side are you on Maverick?" he asked keeping his sidearm leveled on his head.

**"I don't have a side. I fight to protect those that need protecting."** said the vigilante. **"I'm no hero, I've killed. I've destroyed. I've sacrificed to get the job done to make sure that innocent people are safe."**

The whole room was in a state of silence, many not believing what they were hearing from the man they were told to hunt. Maverick kept his gaze on the Executor through his visor. **"The Suns need to be stopped. I'm going to make sure they're brought down, whether you like it or not I'm helping you."** he said approaching the table and looking it over.

Pallin lowered his sidearm as the vigilante's omni-tool flared. The tunnel network that went under the tower highlighted, two tunnels in particular lead directly into the basement level of the tower. **"These two tunnels lead directly into the tower. Both will be guarded since the mercs have control of the lower levels. They're fighting resistance on the upper floors, if the councilors and the handful of ambassadors are still in one piece they'll be up there."**

Vasir approached the table and pointed to a level halfway up the tower. "The council has their own safe room here. Designed to withstand a lot of punishment incase something like this were to happen. They'll be there, along with the other political heads that were inside."

Maverick looked to her before looking back at the map of the tower. **"My cloaking ability is undetectable. I can get in and give your people the opening they need."** he said to Pallin. **"I can also secure the control room and ensure the council is protected."**

The Executor cast him a glance, "Can we trust you?" he said dead serious. "We're out of options, the mercs have us outgunned. And without support we can't beat them." he shook his head. "And if they gain control of the stations arms we're in trouble."

Several seconds passed before Maverick deactivated his omni-tool and headed to the door. **"Whether you trust me or not doesn't matter. I **_**will**_** make sure you have that opening. When it happens...rain hell on these bastards."** he headed out into the hallway, C-Sec officers parting like the red sea as he passed them and made for the exit.

"Your crazy. You do know that right?" The vigilante paused, looking over his shoulder to see Chellick approaching him.

**"Too many people have died already. I started this, I'm going to finish it."** said Alex with conviction. The Turian nodded, "Good luck out there Alex."

The Post-Human soldier nodded back before activating his cloak. Chellick shook his head, there had been too much death and destruction in the last two hours. They needed to put a stop to this before things got a lot worse.

He was putting a lot of trust in his Human friend. And Spirits help him if he should happen to fail.

_**A/N: Many of you were probably expecting a lot more fighting in this chapter. But with C-Sec and the Blue Suns at war all over I just wanted to focus on Alex, Chellick and Garrus for the most part. The next chapter will be Alex storming the Citadel Tower and kicking a shit load of ass. **_

_**There will also be a couple of guest appearances that will make everyone's day. Review at your leisure, and I'll update quick. I'm on a roll and I don't intend to stop now!**_


	13. Best Laid Plans

_**A/N: April fools has come and gone. But I was more in the mood for writing instead of pranking this year. I can't believe that I've hit over 100 reviews already! It's great to know that I'm doing right by you guys with this story. **_

_**One particular review got my attention. It regarded Alex's ability to remove the Nano Suit when it shouldn't be possible. I do have an answer for that little tidbit, and it will be explained later on in the story. So for those who are curious about that, be patient and you won't be disappointed.**_

_**For now, I've made you all wait long enough. (I own nothing)**_

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Presidium Service Tunnels**

**November 25, 2180 - 08:27 hours**

The entrances to most of the service tunnels throughout the sector had been sealed thanks to the mercs' explosives. Alex had to backtrack several blocks in order to find a still useable service entrance connected to the main network.

Staying cloaked, he traversed the narrow tunnels. Following the map displayed on his HUD as he kept a sharp eye out for mercs or hidden explosives. Neither had been seen yet, but Alex knew damn well that the Blue Suns had left something in the tunnels for anyone that tried to pass through them.

_**"IED Device Located."**_ Prophet marked a spot on the wall closest to him on his HUD. A small black package that was designed to explode when someone walked past it.

Alex looked around before bringing up his omni-tool and deactivated the explosive quickly before moving on. **"Executor, this is Maverick. There are IEDs placed in the tunnels. Set to explode via motion detection. I'll deactivate as many as I can to clear a safe path." **he said into his comm.

_"Right...thanks for that. Just give the direction and I can have a unit follow your path into the tower."_ replied Pallin. He was still very unsure in trusting the vigilante, and Alex couldn't blame him. He was an unknown, and right now the only one that could get them inside.

Keeping low, the soldier continued to move silently through the tunnel until he heard voices around the next corner. "You really think the cops are dumb enough to come this way?" Alex pressed his back to the wall, pulled out his combat knife and aimed it around the corner to see three mercs standing guard by the door leading into the main service network.

"Probably. But if they try our little _surprise_ will alert us when they get close." said another merc as he checked his shotgun.

Alex leaned back and started to formulate a plan. Using explosives or his guns would alert any other mercs stationed in the tunnels, he needed to do this quietly.

While still cloaked, he unfolded his bow and knocked a regular arrow. Leaning out of cover, he aimed at the lone light of the smaller tunnel branching off and fired. The light exploded making the three guards jump a little. "What the fuck was that?" said one of them readying his assault rifle.

_**"Nano Vision Enabled."**_ The small tunnel lit up, the heat signatures of the mercs glowing brightly as Alex drew back another arrow and fired. The bolt went through the helmet on the merc of the left dropping him. Before the other two got wise he ran forward with his knife out.

Grabbing the merc that was standing on the right and smashing his head hard against the wall before driving the blade into the throat of the merc that was standing in the middle. With the guards dead, Alex stripped them of anything useful before reactivating his cloak and going through the door.

The next tunnel was a lot larger. This proved to be bad strategically because it was a higher chance of detection. Keeping his bow out with a fresh arrow ready, the vigilante kept to the shadows as he trekked in the direction of the Citadel tower.

He froze when he saw a Turian merc heading in his direction. His motion tracker didn't pick up any other Blue Suns in the area as he drew the bow-string back and fired. The lone sentry falling over with the arrow buried in his neck.

Hiding the body, Alex drew another arrow and followed along the tunnel again. _"Alex? It's Chellick. Pallin's started gathering a squad to go down to follow your path. How is everything down there?" _asked the detective.

**"One IED disabled, four Suns dead so far. I'm about halfway to the tower. I'll keep you posted."** he replied peering around a corner and seeing two Batarian mercs stationed outside a small access.

_"Right, just don't do anything too reckless will ya? Your on pretty thin ice with everyone up here as it is."_ said Chellick while Alex put his bow away and crept up to the two guards, grabbing them by their necks and crushing them in his grip before they could call for help.

**"I got things under control here."** said Alex dropping the mercs to the ground and moving on.

The Post-Human soldier kept moving for another ten minutes, disabling four more IEDs that would have caved in the tunnel if activated. He finally reached the end of the tunnel and saw the locked door leading to the basement level to the tower.

A squad of five mercs stood outside on guard duty. "Don't think I can be quiet for this one." Alex muttered to himself as he tagged the four hostiles. _**"Tactical Options Available."**_ He pulled a grenade from his pack and primed it as he tossed it within their ranks.

The explosion took out two of them, wounding another while sending the last two crashing into the walls. Alex deactivated his cloak and ran forward drawing his Jackel, quickly putting a round in each merc that was still breathing.

Facing the door, the vigilante started to hack the holo-lock as he contacted Pallin. **"Executor, I've cleared the path. I'm hacking the door to get into the basement level now."**

_"We've got your location. I'm sending the strike team down to help clear out the basement. They should be there in about 15 minutes."_ said the Executor.

The doorlock switched to green and slid open as Alex drew his Grendel, **"Can't afford to wait Pallin. I'll soften up the resistance for your team."** he said ending the link before Pallin could reply.

The basement of the Citadel tower was huge, several power conduits and terminals were scattered along the ground and upper floors to help maintain the structures immense power output and data archives. A few mercs moved about the room keeping an eye on things as Alex slipped into cover behind the nearest power conduit.

He had Prophet do a quick scan of the room to see what he was up against. _**"Targets Identified. 2 Designated Turians. 1 Designated Batarian. 5 Designated LOKI class mechs." **_

Alex activated his cloak as he started to move through the room. Three LOKI mechs and the Batarian were on the ground level moving about. The two Turians and the last two LOKIs were on the upper level close to the door leading to the tower's ground floor. _**"Tactical Options Available."**_

Sneaking around to the back of the room, he approached the Batarian first. The four mechs around the room were all milling about with pistols in hand.

Getting behind his target, Alex wrapped an arm around his neck and snapped it before he could make a sound. "Hostile Detected!" chimed one of the LOKIs as they all opened fire in his direction.

The soldier raised his Grendel and fired back. The heavy slugs tearing through the Human sized mechs like aluminum foil. The two remaining mercs and mechs came down to the bottom level guns blazing as he ducked back into cover. "So much for being quiet." he muttered reloading his rifle.

He leaned out and took down one of the mercs before switching to another piece of cover. Leaning back out and shooting a mech in the head causing it to explode before the body collapsed to the floor in a heap.

_**"Cloak Engaged."**_ He spun out of cover and flanked the two remaining hostiles. Pulling out a Hammer and shooting one in the head before quickly doing the same to the other before they could turn around.

Reloading his weapons, Alex took out his Grendel again and headed up the ramp. All of the lifts were destroyed, but the stairs were still accessable. The problem was that it was probably the same situation like with the service tunnels.

With his cloak still activated, he slipped into the stairwell and began to make his way up. **"Chellick, I've cleared the basement and making my way up the stairwell."** he said into his comm while checking corners for any surprises.

_"Pallins got a strike team inbound following your path. He was pretty pissed when you said you were going in."_ replied Chellick.

**"I don't work for C-Sec. Therefore I don't take orders for him."** Alex bit back as he aimed his rifle farther up the stairs. **"How's the situation outside?" **

_"Still a bit rough. The mercs started pulling back in some areas, but their focusing most of their air units on the outside of the tower. My guess is they're using everything to keep themselves dug in there."_ said the detective. _"What's your plan now?"_

Alex stopped when the door leading to the ground level suddenly opened and a Human merc stepped out. When the door shut he decloaked, grabbed the man by the back of the head and smashed his face off of the railing before tossing his body down the stairs he just came up. **"I'm going to clear the lobby and give you guys a good foothold. As well as cover from the air units."**

_"Alright. Me and Garrus are setting up with a couple sniper squads on the other side of the front courtyard. Let me know if you need support."_ said Chellick as the call ended.

Peering out of the stairwell door, the vigilante saw the once pristine lobby to the Citadel tower in shambles. Several desks and chairs were scattered everywhere, blood of various colors were on the walls with bullets holes here and there.

Two YIMR mechs stood as sentries inside the front doors. The mercs had set up makeshift barricades with two heavy turrets set up also aimed that way. Alex tagged ten mercs, including the two manning the turrets. All in cover around the large room, half in front of the turret barricades, the other half behind it.

_**"Tactical Options Available."**_ Pulling out his Jackel, Alex took a deep breath before storming out the door. The auto-shotgun barked with each pull of the trigger. The mercs were unprepared for an attack from the rear and weren't able to get around their cover in time as the rounds tore through their armor.

One merc tried to rush him with a bayonet on the end of his Avenger only to have his chest blown wide open from an up close shotgun round.

When both gunners fell dead, Alex quickly jumped onto one and power it up. The two YIMRs began to turn when the gun battle started only for the turret's heavy rounds to tear through their armor and cause critical damage before turning on the remaining mercs in the room.

One of the turrets rounds managed to blow the head off of one of the large mechs causing it's chest to start beeping loudly. Alex dropped into cover and activated his suit's armor mode as the YIMR detonated. Blowing the front doors of the lobby clean off and utterly destroying nearly half of the room.

The dust slowly settled as Alex stood back up, dumping the clip out of his shotgun and slamming a fresh one home. _"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" _Chellick shouted over the radio.

**"YIMR went critical when I blew it's head off. The room's clear for the time being, but every merc in the tower will have heard the blast so you guys better get in here and set up fast."** said Alex as he headed back to the stairwell to head farther up.

_"Copy that..."_ the Turian muttered something about crazy Human bastards before cutting the line. Alex shook his head as he began to ascend the stairs once more.

X

Tarak observed what was happening from the tower's main security room. A dark sneer on his scarred face as he watched the vigilante decimate his men and making way for C-Sec to move in.

"What's the status on the tower's controls!" he barked.

"Sir, the room's locked up tight. Our men are trying to hack it as fast as we can but it'll take more time." said on of the techs.

Tarak growled, "Make sure they get it done and fast! Or you'll be learning to fly you little bastard!" The tech quivered slightly before running off to help hack the door to the control room.

"Commander!" shouted one of the Lieutenants "We've located the council and some of the remaining ambassadors. Their holed up in a safe room on the 30th floor with several defense and security measures in place. It's locked up tight." he reported.

"Do whatever it takes to break down the door, you have full orders to kill everyone inside. We have to get the tower under our control before they can reach us!" Tarak ordered before going back to the security feeds.

X

Alex stepped out of the stairwell on the 8th floor, the Human Embassy had been hit hard. Bodies of mercs, security and civilian workers were scattered around making the soldier's blood boil. "These people didn't deserve this." he ground out.

The sound of gunfire caught his attention. Activating his cloak, he moved through the entrance to the floor and into the many offices beyond.

A squad of six Blue Suns were locked in an intense gun battle with a handful of survivors that were holed up in a large office at the end of the corridor. Still feeling anger from before. Alex turned his cloak off and approached with his shotgun ready.

_**"Maximum Armor."**_ The first merc was grabbed from behind and had his back broken over the vigilante's knee. The second spun to shoot him with his own shotgun only for Alex to grab the barrel and shove it to the side making him shoot his partner in the side and killing him.

Ripping the weapon from the merc's hands, Alex bashed it against his helmeted head sending him slamming violently into the wall next to him.

Rounds bounced off of his suit as he grabbed the next merc by the neck and used him as a shield until the last two mercs' guns overheated. He then threw the now dead body as hard as he could knocking the two over allowing him to walk up and blast them both in the head with his Jackel.

The survivors had watched the display dumbfounded at the display of strength and power the vigilante used on the mercs as he approached them. **"Everyone okay?"** he asked looking them over.

It was then, that Alex recognized three of the people in the group. People that he'd knew very well from playing the games in his world.

Captain David Anderson and Admiral Steven Hackett stood tall in front of the survivors, each hefting an assault rifle with their dress blues ruffled and damaged. Among the civilian workers stood Ambassador Udina who looked at the vigilante in both fear and calculation.

"Thanks for the assist. We've been trying to get out of here for a while, but they had us boxed in." said Hackett as his rifle finished cooling down.

Alex nodded, **"Just doing my job Admiral."**'

Anderson looked the soldier up and down a moment, "So your the one everybody on the Citadel has been talking about. Maverick right?"

Nodding again, Alex faced the Captain. **"I am. And I'm here to make sure these bastards don't succeed. I cleared the lower floors and C-Sec has established a foothold. You'll be much safer down there with the Suns still occupying the upper levels." **

Anderson gave a small smile and motioned for the group to fall out. "Hold it." said Udina marching forward and standing in front of the vigilante. "I want to know who the hell you are. My office has been recieving call non-stop for months about you and how the Alliance and Humanity in general could be responsible for your actions."

Alex narrowed his eyes behind his visor, he didn't have time for this bullshit. **"Incase you haven't noticed **_**Ambassador**_**, theres a battle going on for control of the Citadel. I think your petty bullshit can wait until all the mercs are dead."**

Udina bristled, "Now you listen to me!" Alex grabbed him by the front of his suit and hoisted him up to eye level.

**"No **_**you listen**_** Udina. Right now the only thing stopping the mercs from ending your retched life is me. So shut the fuck **_**up**_**, keep your head **_**down**_**, and get the fuck out of here." **with that he tossed the man on his ass before turning to the Admiral and Captain who were both trying to hide smirks. **"Stay safe. I'll make sure no one follows you."**

Hackett nodded, "Good luck son." he said as they all filed out of the office and into the stairwell.

X

After making sure no mercs would attack the group from behind, Alex continued on toward the 30th floor where the council would be hiding and where most of the mercs would be trying to get to them.

Clearing out several floors along the way, he entered the 18th floor hearing the sounds of a firefight. Entering the large room full of cubicles, the vigilante saw a lone Turian in black and red armor fighting off several mercs with a shotgun.

Seeing him outnumbered, Alex bolted in, Grendel in hand as he gunned down half of the Blue Suns from behind.

With the mercs distracted, the Turian fired into the ones still standing and took them out leaving the room silent. Alex made sure the mercs were down before turning to the Turian. shocked to see yet another familiar face.

"Thanks for the help. Nihlus Kryik, Special Tactics and Recon." said Nihuls venting his overheated shotgun.

Alex shook his head, **"Since your a Spectre, you most likely know who I am."** he said reloading his own weapon.

Nihlus nodded, "The council's been after you a while. And from what I've read and just witnessed they have every reason to question you about what you can do. But at the moment we're facing a bit of a problem."

Nodding, the vigilante turned to the large wall of windows as a Blue Sun gunship appeared and powered up it's guns. **"GET DOWN!"** they dove into cover as the windows shatter and the unit's weapons began ripping the place apart.

Alex kept his back pressed to a cubical wall, Nihlus behind the one next to him. "There are several survivors on this floor, I had them hide in the back to avoid being seen. We need to get them out of there." said the Turian Spectre.

**"The lower floors are cleared, C-Sec is setting up down there to retake the tower."** said Alex leaning out and tagging the gunship with his visor. Taking out his bow and knocking an explosive arrow.

"You think that will be enough?" asked Nihlus looking at the weapons unconvincingly. Alex shot him a look before standing and drawing the string back and letting the arrow fly.

Much like the first gunship he fought, the arrow pierced through the canopy of the aerial unit and just barely stopped before hitting the pilot. Alex hit the detonator blowing the cockpit apart and sending the gunship into a tail spin and crashing into the ground below.

The vigilante folded his bow back up and switched to his assault rifle and looking at the shocked Spectre next to him. "I have to requisition one of those." he said nodding in approval. The two went through the damaged offices and located the survivors. Ambassadors for the Elcor, Volus and Asari were among them as the Spectre and Post-Human soldier escorted them to the safe section of the tower.

After making sure that they were safe, Alex began to ascend back up the stairs. "Where are you heading?" Alex looked over his shoulder and saw Nihlus approaching him.

**"The upper levels. The Citadel fleet is needed to help bring these assholes down, and the council needs to be secured." **said the vigilante.

The Spectre nodded before racking his shotgun, "Than I'm coming with you. You'll need the backup, and protecting the council is my job." Not wanting to argue with the Turian, Alex motioned with his head to follow as they both started toward the higher floors.

All the while Alex kept asking himself how this day could get any more nostalgic.

X

Tarak was pissed. His forces on the lower floors began to stop checking in. They were losing ground and fast. His units all across the Presidium were being called back to the tower to provide assistance, but at the rate things were going they would lose the fight.

_"Commander, this is Beta squad."_ Tarak pressed his comm, "This had better be good." he growled.

_"Sir, we've breached the control room. The guards protecting it are dead, but we found something that could give us an edge."_ replied the squad leader.

Tarak's omni-tool chimed before displaying an image. A sickening grin spread across his face. "Well, this just might make things work in our favor." he looked at the rest of the men in the security room. "Make sure that anyone that tries to pass here suffers before they die."

He spun on his heel and began to head up to the tower control room. His mind whirling with a new plan to tip the battle in his favor.

X

The higher the duo climbed the harder the fighting got. The Suns had dug in pretty strong on the floors leading to the council's location.

Alex primed a grenade and tossed it over his cover, the following explosion giving him time to leap up with his rifle in hand. _**"Maximum Armor."**_ the LOKI mechs fired on the vigilante to no success before he tore into them with his own weapon.

Nihlus blasted a merc with his shotgun before slamming the butt of it into the head of a LOKI mech that got too close causing it to crumple to the floor. **"How many more floors before we reach the council's safe room?"** asked Alex as he kicked a merc in the chest sending him through a window and plummeting to his doom.

"It should be six floors above us!" shouted Nihlus as a rocket whizzed past his head forcing him into cover.

The merc with the rocket launcher turned to Alex only for a hail of slugs to rip through his kinetic barriers and armor. He fell to the floor dead in moments as the vigilante approached and releaved the corpse of his launcher.

**"I'll take that."** he said as a wall down the nearby corridor blew outward and a YIMR mech stomped it's way toward them. Alex wasted no time, firing every shot the launcher had left. Each explosive striking the large mech with devastating force and damaging it's armor to the point of disrepair.

The last rocket connected with it's chest sending it crashing to the ground before it shutdown completely. Alex tossed the spent launcher aside before reloading his Grendel. He was running out of ammo, and he was going to have to improvise with what he had when he finally ran out completely.

"Nice work." said Nihlus standing next to him. "You'd make a damn good Spectre if it wasn't for you being on the wanted list."

Alex shrugged as they started moving again, **"Don't really care. I protect the innocent in my own way. And it's worked out pretty well so far."**

Nihlus looked back at all of the mercs the vigilante had killed in the last few minutes. Part of him was weary for being around 'Maverick' after the things he's heard about him. But after seeing him in action, the Turian agent believed there was much more to the suited Human then what he may have first thought.

He kept a cool head under pressure. Utilized the battlefield to fit his advantage over his enemies. And above all, he kept the safety of innocent bystanders as his main objective over everything else. All of them good qualities for the Spectres.

Leaving the cleared floor, they checked the next two before entering the 27th. This floor was empty as well, but something didn't feel right. Bringing up his omni-tool, Alex saw that this floor lead up to the level where the security station was located. **"I smell a trap."**

"Agreed." said Nihlus scanning the room carefully. He went to take a step forward but Alex lashed a hand out and stopped him.

_**"Nano Vision Enabled."**_ the room lit up. But what really stood out were the glowing heat signatures scattered across the floor. _**"Multiple IED Devices Located."**_ said Prophet tagging every heat signature on the floor.

**"This place is rigged to blow. One wrong step and the whole floor goes up."** Alex said grimly.

Nihlus looked around the room looking for a way out when he saw the pipes in the ceiling overhead. "If we could grab those pipes we could move across without tripping the explosives." he said pointing the route out.

Alex looked from the pipes to the Turian Spectre. He walked over and grabbed him by the back of his armor, "Hay! What are you-" the vigilante used his enhanced strength to toss the alien into the air high enough for him to grab onto the pipes above.

Grabbing on and getting a good grip, Nihlus glared down at the soldier. "A little warning would have been nice!" he growled.

Strapping his rifle to his back. Alex bent his knees, using the suit's energy to give him more strength as he leapt from the floor and grabbed onto the pipes as well.

The Spectre looked at him, mouth agape and mandibles flared. "What in the Spirits are you?" he said wondering how a Human could be capable of such a jump.

**"I'm not so sure myself anymore."** said Alex as they started to move hand-over-hand across the ceiling over the floor riddled with explosives. They reached halfway when three mercs came out of the door on the opposite end leading out of the room.

The duo froze, they hadn't been noticed yet which gave them an advantage. _**"Tactical Options Available." **_**"I got an idea. Move slowly until we are directly over them." **Alex whispered.

Understanding his plan, Nihlus nodded as they moved as quietly as possible over the mercs' location.

Within moments, they hung over the tree unsuspecting Blue Suns. **"Take the one on the right. I got the two on the left."** said the vigilante as they got ready. Gripping the pipe tight in one hand, Alex held up his other and counted down from three. When the last finger fell the two dropped.

Alex's heavy boots slammed down on one of the mercs and crushing him to the floor with multiple loud cracks. He quickly lashed out and wrapped his arm around the second's neck, he twisted his arms and broke his neck before could register what happened.

Nihlus landed on the last merc. Sharp talons gouging the man's eyes out before he viciously snapped his neck as well. "We can't leave the explosives active, C-Sec will be slaughtered if they come through here." said the Spectre wiping the blood off his talons.

Scanning the dead mercs' omni-tools, Alex found that the mercs controlled the security room on the next floor. **"They have the security room. The deactivation code for the explosives is in the possession of one of the Lieutenants there."** he said drawing his Jackel.

As they moved, he got on the comm immediately. **"Chellick, the 27th floor is covered in IEDs. I'm working with a Spectre to deactivate them. Don't let any squads up here until they're down."**

_"I'll do what I can. We've secured most of the floors you've passed already. But the Executor's desperate to get men to the 30th and 40th floors to secure the council and the control room."_ replied Chellick.

**"Then we'll work fast."** said Alex as he and Nihlus ran up a small flight of stairs and entering the next floor. The 28th floor was completely dedicated to the security force of the tower. Multiple checkpoints were set up leading to a long corridor that lead to the op center where the camera feeds were set up.

It was then an alarm sounded. Several LOKI mechs activated and unfolded them selves while automated turrets came out of the walls and ceiling. "Shit!" Nihlus shouted as they got behind a couple of desks when rounds flew around them. "They've reset the security system to attack anything that enters.

Alex peered around his cover and saw one of the turrets close by on the wall. He ducked back when the turret spotted him and fired. "Prophet, can you hack into the turrets and reset them to attack the mechs?" he whispered into his helmet.

_**"Affirmative. Direct Interface is Required."**_ said the AI.

**"Nihlus cover me, I got an idea." **he said over the gunfire. _**"Maximum Armor."**_ he bolted from cover, rounds bouncing off of his suit as he ran toward the closest turret.

Behind him, the Turian Spectre fired his shotgun. Taking down two mechs and drawing the fire from the others while the vigilante reached his target.

Alex's energy meter was less than half when he got to the turret. He grabbed it and ripped it from the wall before bringing up his omni-tool. _**"Accessing...Hacking Initciated."**_ The other turrets stopped firing and sputtered a little. _**"Hack Complete. Security Protocols Rewritten." **_The turrets aimed at the mechs. _**"Turrets Online."**_

The LOKIs never stood a chance as the rewired turrets tore them down, deactivating shortly after they were all destroyed.

"That was some quick thinking." said Nihlus applying a little medi-gel to a small wound in his shoulder. "Reckless, but effective."

Nodding, the vigilante lead them both down the corridor toward the op center. Stacking up by the locked door, Nihlus began hacking it while Alex primed two flashbangs. When the lock turned green and the door slid open, he tossed the grenades inside.

When they detonated, Alex and Nihlus stormed the room. The five mercs inside, disoriented from the flashbangs, never saw them coming before they were cut down.

Alex quickly went through each of their omni-tools and found the deactivation code for the IEDs on the previous floor. A few keystrokes later and the floor was safe again. **"Chellick, IEDs are offline."** he reported.

Nihlus looked at each of the terminal screens, a few were black meaning the cameras were either destroyed or offline. The ones that were still active showed C-Sec moving up from the lower floors and the firefights still continuing on the upper ones.

"That's the council's safe room." said the Spectre pointing to a screen that showed a heavily reinforced door with several turrets on the walls, ceiling and floor firing at a large squad of Blue Suns and mechs as they tried to get close enough to breach it.

**"Looks like their safe for now."** said Alex as he looked at the other screens. He paused when his eyes caught onto one in particular. **"...No..."**

X

In the control room, Tarak walked past the dead bodies of the tower guards, operators and his own men as he approached Beta squad who was holding someone to a chair with a gun to their head.

"Well, well. Isn't this a nice surprise." the scarred Batarian sneered.

Councilor Tevos looked up at the Blue Sun leader. A bruise on her right cheek and purple blood dripping from a cut on her lip. "You won't get away with this." she said in defiance. "The Citadel will not fall to the likes of you."

Tarak growled before punching the Asari across the face causing her to spit blood onto the floor. "Shut the fuck up _councilor_. Your political power won't save you now." he approached the control console, shoving the dead body of an Asari tech off of it and pushed a few keys.

X

The whole Citadel shuddered as the five large arms that made up it's size began to slowly close.

The fleet, who had been unaware of what was happening inside. Attempted to turn around to avoid the arms locking them out, but found themselves looking at the now closed off station. All attempts at radio contact ending in failure as the Captains tried to figure out what to do and what was happening inside.

X

Tarak turned back to the Asari councilor grinning maniacally. "The Blue Suns are in control now."

_**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I Know...I'm an evil bastard for leaving you on the edge of your seats like that. But it'll make the next chapter all the more worth it in the end. See you next time guys!**_


	14. Retaking Olympus

_**A/N: Greetings all, I'm back with the largest chapter to date! The fight against the Blue Suns is coming to an end, and things will be taking off into another direction not long after. Many of you have asked how far this story will go. I'm going to tell you that this fic series will stretch through all three Mass Effects, all their DLC content, and several extra bits in between each game to link them all together.**_

_**Though I am still debating whether or not to make it all just one large story, or split it off into three separate ones. Either way it's going to be a very long one. A**__**nd this will be a Female Shepard/OC Insert story in the near future. Trust me when I say it's coming very soon. **_

_**Now then, let's get this shit started! (I own nothing)**_

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Security Op Center - Citadel Tower**

**November 25, 2180 - 09:11 hours.**

Alex was pissed, no pissed didn't quite cover it.

The fucking Blue Suns had gained control of the Citadel via the tower. And now they had one of the councilors held hostage. **"What the hell was she doing there in the first place?"** he asked looking at Nihlus.

The Spectre looked to the vigilante, "Most likely to contact the fleet. But the mercs must have boxed her in along with the ones running the control room." he rubbed his eyes and sighed, "We have to get to her before they kill her. But we also have to secure the rest of the council before the mercs trying to break into the safe room actually succeed."

A second later, a large squad of C-Sec officers stormed the op center guns ready only to lower them when they got a good look inside. Chellick leading them as they spread out around the room. "We saw your handy work on the way up. Thanks for clearing the way." he said approaching the two.

**"We've got a bigger problem."** said Alex pointing to the camera footage showing Tevos strapped to a chair surrounded by Blue Suns.

"That's not all." said Chellick bringing up his omni-tool, "Other C-Sec stations across the station are reporting panic throughout the wards. With the arms closed people think there's a crisis occurring, and they're right."

Alex looked over the screens again, mainly the ones for the hallway outside the council safe room and the control room. **"We need to split up. One take the mercs outside the safe room, the other the ones holding the Asari councilor."**

"We can't have a squad storm the control room, the councilor could be killed in the crossfire." said Nihlus.

**"That's why your taking the C-Sec officers to help the council. I'll deal with the control room." **said Alex heading for the door.

"Alone? You can't be serious." said the Spectre following after him.

The vigilante turned back to him, **"No other options. Like you said, a group moving in could cause more harm than good. I can go in silently and secure the area, take out the mercs and extract the councilor before things get out of hand. On top of that, I might be able to access the control panel and get the arms open so we can contact the fleet." **

"They'll have an army between here and there." said Chellick wondering if his Human friend was biting off more than he could chew.

**"That's never stopped me before."** said Alex before heading out the door.

Nihlus watched the man leave before turning to the C-Sec personnel to start planning their attack for the 30th floor.

X

Alex moved up to the next floor and saw it mostly empty. A handful of mercs patrolling through the halls and cubicles. None of them saw the shimmer in the air that slipped inside via the stairwell.

The balcony on the outside of the level had three gunships stationed with several guards moving about.

Ducking down behind a wall, the soldier peered out and zoomed his visor in so that he could see better. Six targets total, all mercs with assault rifles, widely spaced apart to cover the space between the three gunships. Add in the mercs inside equaled 12 total.

_**"Tactical Options Available."**_ Alex tagged each merc and started to plan his attack. Going all out would alert the mercs outside and they would get into the gunships and use them. He needed to take out the ones inside quietly before moving onto the ones on the balcony.

_**"Cloak Engaged."**_ drawing his knife, he waited for one of the mercs to walk past before pulling him down to the floor and slashing his throat while the others were distracted. Drawing his bow next, he knocked an arrow and aimed at one of the guards farthest away before firing.

The merc went down with a light thud which caught the attention of one of the others who moved to investigate. Alex pulled another arrow and sighted the still moving Sun before firing.

When that merc went down with an arrow through his helmet, he folded up his bow and took his knife out again before creeping along the walls toward a merc sitting on a desk having a cigarette. When he breathed out his last puff, Alex grabbed his head and bent him backwards on the desk before burrowing the blade into his throat.

Hiding the body, the vigilante looked to the last two mercs inside which were standing on the inside of the opening leading to the balcony. Neither of them having seen their comrades being taken out. "No playing quiet with this one." Alex muttered as he moved around the room until he was standing infront of a desk that was infront of where they were standing.

Drawing his Grendel, Alex deactivated his cloak making the mercs jump. "What the-!" _**"Maximum Power."**_ The Post-Human soldier kicked the desk as hard as he could. The force ripping it from the floor and sending it flying through the air. Colliding with the two guards and sending them smashing through the large window leading to the balcony.

The six mercs on the balcony spun around weapons ready from the attack in time to see Alex charge through the shattered window gun blazing as he began to cut them down one by one.

_**"Ammo Depleted."**_ Alex dropped the Grendel when the third merc fell, grabbing one of the remaining guards by the neck and throwing him into another sending both falling over the railing around the balcony.

The last merc made a run for one of the gunships, but barely made five steps before an arrow burst out of his chest where his heart was. Alex lowered his bow and put it away before picking up the assault rifle and reloading. **"Chellick, Nihlus, got three gunships up here on the next level ready to use."** he said walking toward one of the units.

_"The guys still fighting the Suns on the ground are still getting hammered by those things. Taking them out would probably even the odds a little better." replied Chellick._

Opening the canopy of one of the gunships, Alex climbed inside and began powering it up. **"I've got a better idea."** His HUD displayed the readout of the ship along with the controls, _**"Connection With Air Unit Initialized."**_ Grabbing the controls, the vigilante felt the gunship hover above the ground before taking to the air.

Turning it around, he activated the weapons system and targeted the two remaining units. Two rockets flared before hitting the gunships causing both to explode on contact. **"Chellick, two of the ships are down."**

_"Do I even want to know about the third?" _asked the detective.

**"I'm sitting in it."** Alex said smirking under his helmet as he began to fly around the tower. **"I'm going to try and soften these guys up for you on my way up. I'm sending the ship's IFF to you guys so you don't shoot me down by mistake."**

_"Gotcha. Nihlus is already moving up the tower with several squads of officers. They've encountered resistance on the 29th floor."_

Alex had the gunship raise higher and saw the firefight between C-Sec and the Blue Suns. Prophet linked the nano suit's visor with the ships targeting system allowing Alex to tag the mercs as hostile and the officers as friendlies before squeezing the trigger on the controls before him.

The ship's chainguns roared to life. The heavy rounds shattering the window and ripping though the mercs' ranks, giving C-Sec time to mop up the rest of them. _"Thanks for the assist Maverick."_ said Nihlus giving him a wave from within the floor.

_**"Hostile Aerial Unit Detected."**_ The warning system in the ship blared as the vigilante pitched the gunship to the side. A rocket flew past just barely skimming the armor before blowing up on the side of the tower.

Turning around, Alex sighted another gunship barring down on him with it's guns blazing. The soldier pitched the ship right avoiding the oncoming fire before targeting the other unit.

A volley of rockets flew from under the gunships wings and landing direct hits on the enemy ship, blowing it apart in the air and giving Alex a clear view of two more merc gunships approaching. _**"Hostile Aerial Units Detected."**_

"Yeah, I got it." Alex mumbled before firing the ship's chaingun into the oncoming units. Firing the last of his rockets and taking down one of the ships as the second one got within range and fired on him.

The rounds peppered the gunship causing a bit of damage before the vigilante could maneuver out of the way in time. Alex fired back as the two gunships circled one another trying to get an opening on one another. "Prophet, I need a weakness." said Alex as he fired on the enemy ship.

A blueprint of the gunship appeared on his HUD and several points were highlighted signifying structural weakness. _**"Weakness detected."**_ said the AI as one in particular was displayed.

Alex pulled the trigger as the enemy gunship attempted to get out of the way, the chaingun rounds piercing the spot just below the engine on it's side. The unit sputtered, spewing fire out of it's damaged engine.

Firing another salvo of rounds, Alex watched the enemy unit stall in mid air before plummeting to the ground in a deadly spiral. "Let's see if that doesn't give us an edge." said the soldier as he began to ascend the tower.

X

Within the control room, Tarak observed the panic that was occurring throughout various wards in the station before turning to the bound Asari councilor. "It's amusing to see people so easily terrified when faced with an unknown situation." he said grinning.

"Those people didn't deserve this!" shouted Tevos. "Why in the Goddess are you doing this? Why did you attack the Presidium?"

"Simple really." said Tarak motioning around him, "You councilors think you can police the whole traverse with your laws and morals. You send your Spectres out into jurisdictions that are not your own to complete missions on your behalf."

The Batarian's face morphed into one of rage. "My brother was killed by one of your Spectres. He operated out of the Terminus Systems which has been outside your control since the beginning. It is _our_ home and you sent your agents in to attack one of our bases. Our boss wanted to send a message to the rest of the verse not to fuck with the Blue Suns."

He grinned again, "And here we are. The Citadel is now in our control and there is nothing any of you assholes can do about it." He hit a few buttons on the control panel as one of his subordinates activated his omni-tool. "Now, it's time to send that message to everyone." said Tarak.

X

Back in the Op Center, Chellick and the other officers stationed there all perked up when all of the screens in the room were suddenly covered in static before clearing up. Revealing the scarred face of Tarak Bhelmont leering back from inside the control room.

_"Greetings whelps. We are currently broadcasting from within the control center of the Citadel Tower. I suppose you're all wondering about how the arms of the station have closed? That was us. The council is no longer in control, we, the Blue Suns, have taken control of the tower and are now running the show."_

"Sir! This is being broadcasted all around the Citadel!" shouted one of the techs.

"Fuck!" said Chellick getting on his comm, "Maverick, Tarak's broadcasting a video message all across the station. And since they have one of the councilors in their custody we both know what might happen and soon."

X

Alex finished killing the last of the mercs on the 35th floor with the gunship's chainguns while he had Prophet hack the broadcast and put it on a small screen on his HUD while it continued to transmit throughout the station.

_"For too long the council has believed that they could force their laws and regulations on those who are not under their control. Now we will show them what happens to anyone that tries."_ Tarak continued, stepping aside and revealing the bound form of councilor Tevos.

The hull of the gunship shuddered as a dropship flew past with a stationary gun firing on him from the troop compartment. _**"Weapons System Offline."**_ said Prophet as several lights on the gunships control started blinking red.

"Shit. Gotta get to the councilor before it's too late." Alex gritted out before hitting the ships thrusters and getting to a safe distance as the dropship gave chase. A new plan forming in the back of his mind as he reached his target.

X

On the 30th floor, Nihlus and the C-Sec personnel with him finished off the last of the mercs attempting to break into the council's safe room as the broadcast continued.

_"While the rest of the council cower in fear, their colleague is in our custody. And it is through her that we will send a statement to everyone in the traverse what happens when you fuck with the Blue Suns!" _The scarred Batarian pulled out his sidearm and approached the struggling councilor.

The Turian Spectre was moving in seconds, shouting orders for the C-Sec officers to hold their position no matter what while he entered the stairwell and began ascending two/three steps at a time.

X

Tarak pressed the barrel of his pistol against Tevos' forehead. The Asari glared back, defiant even in the face of her demise. "This, will mark the beginning of the end of the council." Tarak sneered.

One of the mercs standing guard looked out the main window and recoiled, "Uh...Commander!" Tarak glared at the man when he saw the damaged gunship coming straight at the tower.

Tevos saw the incoming threat and used her biotics to put a barrier around herself as the gunship crashed through the large windows and slammed into the ground sending debris and mercs flying in every direction before coming to rest against the far wall.

The mangled wreck, small fires flickering along it's form and the floor around it from the damage the crashed had caused. The surviving mercs staggered to their feet and approached the gunship with weapons drawn.

As they surrounded the wreck, the canopy exploded outward and a hail of gunfire took the mercs down before they had a chance to register what was happening.

From her spot, Tevos' eyes widened as she watched the form of Maverick step out of the downed gunship's cockpit and finish off the few remaining mercs that were still breathing. One came at him with a combat knife only for the vigilante to grab his arm and break it in half like a twig before hurling him into a nearby wall hard enough to leave a dent.

He grabbed the barrel of an assault rifle and ripped it from the shooter's hands before swinging it like a baseball bat and smashing it against his head. Spinning on his heel, he fired the pilfered rifle until it overheated taking down two other mercs in the process.

Unknown to Maverick, the cameras were still broadcasting across the station. Anyone and everyone near a terminal or vid screen watched wide eyed as the vigilante tore through the mercs as though they were insects. Several people cheering the man on as he took control of the situation quickly.

One last merc came at Alex with his combat knife only for said vigilante to grab the outstretched arm in one hand and his throat in the other. Applying pressure, the sound of the merc's armor warping reached his ears before a loud snap followed.

Tossing the body aside, Alex walked over to the still shocked councilor. Taking out his knife and quickly cutting her loose from her binds. **"Ma'am, are you alright?"** he asked helping her up.

Tevos rubbed her sore wrists as she looked up at the Post-Human soldier. "Y-Yes. Thank you." she said still not believing that the vigilante that her and the other councilors had been sending people after had saved her life.

Alex nodded. _**"Warning. Proximity Alert." **_He grabbed the Asari and leapt aside as a hail of gunfire peppered the ground where they had been standing a moment before.

Drawing one of his Hammers, Alex peered around the overturned desk he and Tevos were behind to see a bloodied Tarak glaring in their direction with a Revenant machine gun clutched in in his hands. "What are you, a fucking cockroach? How many times do I have to kill you before you stay down!" he roared firing at them again.

The soldier leapt up and fired several rounds forcing the Batarian into cover, **"It would help if you actually killed me the first time. Your chances aren't good Tarak. Your forces are being taken out floor by floor. Give up while you still have your life." **he called out.

Tarak leaned out and shot at the vigilante. "I'd rather die you filthy fucking Human!" he roared as he continued shooting.

_**"Maximum Armor."**_ Alex looked at Tevos as he slipped in a new clip in his pistol and drawing the second one. **"Stay down, I'll deal with him."** He jumped up firing both weapons as the Blue Sun Commander. Tarak rolled out of cover shooting back before he was encased in a field of dark energy and thrown across the room and into the control panel.

Alex looked back at Tevos as she powered down her biotics. "I am not as helpless as I seem Maverick." she said raising an eye ridge.

Tarak got back to his feet with his weapon raised as a shotgun blast shattered his weakened shields. Nihlus stood in the door way with the barrel of his shotgun smoking, "Give it up Bhelmont, it's over!" the Spectre ordered.

The Blue Suns Commander glared at his opposition, realizing that he was outnumbered and outgunned.

An engine powering up behind him made him smirk as he dove aside. The dropship with the stationary gun hovered in the air outside the shattered window as a volley of heavy rounds tore through the room.

Nihlus dove into cover while Alex stood infront of the Asari councilor and shielding her, his suit's heavy weave protecting both of them from the hail of gunfire as his energy meter dropped like a lead weight.

Tarak got up and leapt out of the window and into the troop compartment of the dropship. "TAKE OFF NOW!" he ordered.

Seeing the Batarian making a run for it. Alex used the last bit of energy in his suit to sprint across the room and leap out the shattered window, taking out his knife and stabbing it into the roof of the troop transport to hold on as it moved away from the tower.

Getting back to his feet, Nihlus saw Tevos at the controls as she began to start the process of reopening the station. "Citadel Fleet, this is councilor Tevos. The Presidium is currently under seige, C-Sec has taken heavy casualties. We need fire support immediately." she said into the comm when she established a connection.

_"Councilor this is Captain Verron. We see the station opening and are making our approach now. Sit tight."_ came the almost immediate reply.

Nihlus looked from the controls to the window Maverick had disappeared through. His prayers going out to the vigilante.

X

Alex held on for dear life as the dropship swerved left and right through the air around the tower. Inside, Tarak had his sidearm pointed at the ceiling hearing the soldier on the roof. "Shake this fucker off!" he shouted to the pilot as the small ship went into a dive.

The vigilante struggled to hold on, "Alright Prophet, time to see if those new upgrades actually work." he said activating something new.

_**"Magnetic Boots Engaged."**_ He began to stand up slowly as the powerful magnets in the soles of his suit's boots that he had worked on with the AI stuck to the roof of the dropship. Allowing him to pull his knife free and resheath it as he stood upright.

One of the doors to the troop compartment opened and a merc leaned out with a shotgun and attempted to get a lock on him.

Alex kicked the weapon out of the man's hands before grabbing the front of his armor and throwing him off the ship. "Gotta bring this thing down." he said as he spun around and grabbed the edge of the dropship. Flipping himself inside feet first and kicking both the gunner and another merc out of the other opened door and into open air.

Tarak swung around and tried to shoot the soldier only for the weapon to me knocked from his hand. **"It's over Tarak!" **Alex shouted. The merc leader pulled a knife and drove it into the vigilante's side, the suit's weave only able to stop the blade a little but still puncturing through to the flesh underneath. _**"Suit Breached. Integrity 93%."**_

"The only thing over is your fucking life!" the Batarian shouted as he tried to drive the knife in farther and failing.

Alex punched the Batarian hard across the face as he pulled the knife out of his body with the tip covered in blood. The dropship pitched to the side making Tarak stagger, but Alex's mag boots were still active keeping him upright.

Distracted, Tarak couldn't stop the heavy fist from connecting with the back of his head and the knee to his chest that sent him slamming into the wall next to the cockpit's door. Alex flipped the knife so that he was holding the blade and threw it across the small space, the blade burrowing partially into the metal wall next to the Batarian's head.

**"You've caused the people of the Citadel enough trouble asshole. This ends now!" **Alex roared charging the Blue Sun Commander.

X

Seveal ships from the Citadel fleet moved in, their weapons firing and taking down the remaining drop and gunships still in the air around the Presidium. Troops were dispatched throughout the sector to help clear out the mercs that were still standing.

Captain Verron stood on the bridge of his cruiser surveying the attack as they began to retake the Presidium. "Sir! We have a rogue dropship flying around close to the tower. IFF marks it as Blue Suns." said one of the techs nearby.

The Turian Captain's eyes narrowed, "Take it out. These bastards will pay for their attack on the Citadel."

"Powering up anti-air weapons now sir." said the co-pilot.

X

Alex slammed Tarak into the wall of the troop compartment when the sound that rivaled a thunder clap echoed. The dropship pitched to the side again sending Tarak crashing to the floor and causing Alex to stagger a bit. Looking out the open doorway, a Turian cruiser that was close to the tower began powering it's anti-aircraft guns again.

Another loud boom resounded and the ship shook violently as a round skimmed the small vessle's engine causing it to fail. The shuddered a moment before it started to drop from the sky and toward the ground. Alex grabbed onto a hand rail as the vessel began to roll out of control in it's decent.

Tarak did the same but was quickly losing his grip. He reached out and latched a hand onto Alex's boot as the ship started to spin, "If I'm going down I'm taking you with me!"

The vigilante glared down at the Commander and raised his other foot. **"Not likely asshole!"** he brought the heel down hard on the Batarian's head with a sickening crunch as his skull caved in.

The body flew out of the crashing ship as Alex got a better grip on the railing. The ground was approaching fast and there was no chance he could get out of there in time. "I hope this fucking works!" he said to himself as the ground drew closer. _**"Maximum Arm-"**_

The drop ship struck the ground and crumpled like a tin can on contact. Sliding for a few feet before flipping on it's side and coming to rest in the middle of the street half a block away from the tower.

X

**Chellick**

**Citadel Tower - Presidium **

**November 25, 2180 - 09:59 hours**

It had taken them almost an hour to finish clearing out the tower and getting many of it's systems back online. The councilors and ambassadors were safe, Nihlus having arrived at the safe room with a bruised but alive councilor Tevos.

With the fleet now in the fight, defeating the remaining Blue Suns had been rather easy. The casualties of C-Sec were high, but those men and women died making sure that the Presidium and the Citadel itself didn't fall into the mercs' hands.

Searches for survivors and the dead had already begun. Chellick assisted as well with his fellow officers as they combed over every inch of the tower and the surrounding area.

At the same time he had been looking for Alex. When Nihlus told them that 'Maverick' jumped out of an open window and onto a dropship after Tarak fled no one had seen him. The detective knew that his Human friend was out there somewhere and did what he could to locate him.

After helping a couple of wounded officers to a medical tent that had been set up, Chellick noticed several people running in one direction. "What's going on?" he asked a passing officer.

"It's Maverick! They found him come on!" the officer shouted. Chellick was moving as fast as he could. Roughly a block away, he saw a large group of people surrounding the wreckage of a Blue Suns dropship as five officers pulled the large suited form of the vigilante from the twisted metal.

They laid him down on the ground as three EMTs surrounded him and began running their omni-tools over his form. "Four broken ribs, broken left femur, dislocated left shoulder, hairline skull fracture." one of the medics read off getting a diagnosis.

"His heart's flatlined we need to get him to the hospital!" shouted another.

The gathered crowd stood on edge as the medics attempted to do what they could for the suited man. Chellick kept his eyes trained on his friend, praying to all the Spirits that he would wake up.

X

_**"Suit Integrity: 61%. Bone and Tissue Damage Detected. Heartrate Flatlining."**_

_**"Evaluating...Direct Nanite Reconfiguration Required."**_

_**"Nanite Reconfiguration Complete. Commence Suit and Body Repairs." **_

_**"Repairs Underway." **_

_**"Suit Integrity: 78%. Bone and Tissue Repairs 20% Complete."**_

_**"Suit Coming Online."**_

_**"System Rebooting."**_

_**"Activating Defibrillators."**_

X

Everyone took a step back when Maverick's body suddenly jerked. "What the hell was that?" asked one of the EMTs.

The vigilante's body jerked again while the medics scanned him. "That's...impossible." said an Asari medic. "His body and suit are repairing themselves. The movement is caused by some kind of internal defibrillator unit."

Chellick approached the prone form as he shook one last time before a large intake of breath was heard. Maverick laid still before he looked around a moment. He slowly started to get up, "Sir, you need to lay down your injured." said one of the medics trying to make him lay back down.

Alex shrugged them off as he staggered to his feet and surveyed everything around him.

All of the C-Sec personnel standing there watched him with wide eyes as he stood tall before them. His red visor looked to each of them before settling on Chellick. **"Did we win?"** he asked simply.

Chellick smirked, "We did...thanks to you." Alex nodded at his Turian friend, fighting back a groan as his entire body ached from the impact he had just gone through.

The nano suit saved his life, and the nanites in his blood were making repairs to the damage done to his body while the suit repaired itself like it usually did. The pain wasn't something new, the soldier had grown used to it back in the Crysis Universe from his various adventures.

A small commotion drew everyone's attention. Executor Pallin approached them with a large group of armed C-Sec officers. They stopped within the group as Pallin stood before Alex eye to eye. "Maverick." said the Turian.

**"Executor."** Alex said back getting ready to activate his cloak and make an escape despite his injuries.

"I should arrest you right here and now. Your still on the wanted lists for your acts as a vigilante." Pallin gave the Turian equivalent of a smirk, "But seeing you stick your neck on the line for not only my men, but the ambassadors and the council as well, you've given me a lot to rethink about."

Alex smirked under his helmet, **"I know you and the council don't agree with my methods. But I needed to act quickly in order to save as many lives as I could." **

Pallin nodded before realizing something. "The data detective Chellick found...your the one that left it for us to find weren't you?"

The crowd's eyes looked from the Executor to the vigilante in shock. Alex nodded, **"I discovered the secrets to their plans. And I made sure that you all were prepared for the worst if I couldn't stop it in time."**

The Executor nodded, "As much as I hate to say it, if it wasn't for your crusade against the mercs things could have turned out a lot worse." he held out his hand to the vigilante. Alex regarded it before shaking the man's hand. "Thank you."

**"My pleasure Executor. I'll always be there to help C-Sec if they ever should need it."** said Alex.

"I'll speak to the council. And I'm pretty sure that a lot of others will as well. I will make damn sure that this witch hunt against you is put to a stop." said Pallin before pointing a taloned finger at the soldier. "Don't make me regret doing this Maverick."

With a nod, Alex looked off to the side as a flock of news reporters began making their way through the battle scarred Presidium toward the group, all of them firing question after question.

"Executor Pallin! What has happened to the Presidium?"

"Is it true that the Blue Suns gained control of the Citadel?"

"What of the council? Do they have anything to say for what has happened here?"

Pallin held up his hands and quieting the group, "Ladies and gentlemen, all of your questions will be answered. But let me assure you that the situation is over and the public is safe." he said loudly with authority.

Emily Wong pushed her way to the front, "Executor Pallin, all of the Citadel witnessed Maverick saving the Asari councilor from execution from the Blue Suns. Any comments on this?"

"Ask him yourself, he's right over-" Pallin turned around and saw that the viglante was gone. "Where the hell did he go?" he asked all of the officers gathered. But none of them had seen the man disappear.

Chellick shook his head at Alex's theatrics.

X

Reena had been sitting on the couch watching everything unfolding on the news. She was terrified for both Chellick and Alex who both had been in the Presidium fighting the mercs while she worried about them in the safety of the apartment.

She wanted to be out there helping them, she was good with an assault rifle and a pistol. And her hacking skills could have been useful. Yet they took off without her leaving her pissed off and afraid for their well being.

Seeing Alex save the Asari councilor had made her heart nearly stop. And seeing him leap out of the window after the leader of the mercs attacking the tower caused her to pale and wonder if he even survived.

The door to the apartment opened making her jump. Alex stumbled inside, knocking over a table as he collapsed to the floor. "ALEX!" she screamed running over to him. "What's happened? What's wrong?" she said trying to find out how to help him.

"D-Dropship crashed...nanites fixing damage...in a lot of pain." he managed to wheeze out as he attempted to get back to his feet.

The Quarian brought up her omni-tool and applied a good amount of medi-gel to ease whatever pain he may have been in and helped him up. Keeping him steady as they moved slowly to his room. "What do you need? Let me help." she said as they entered his room.

Alex staggered toward his bed and collapsed onto it. The frame creaking from the weight of the nano suit. "Suit's...helping me heal...needs to stay on to...finish." he said groggily as the pain medication from the medi-gel started to kick in.

Reena walked toward him and removed his helmet before putting a pillow under his head. "Then rest. Let your body finish healing. I'll call Chellick and have him come by to make sure everything's alright."

"Thanks...Reena..." Alex's eyes slid closed as he slipped into unconsciousness.

The Quarian left the room and shut the door before bringing up her omni-tool and making a call. _"Chellick here."_ came the familiar voice.

"It's me hesh'la." said Reena. "Alex just arrived. We was pretty banged up when he got here."

_"I know. The EMTs on sight gave a rundown of his injuries. I'm surprised he was even able to stand up let alone make his way back to your guys' place."_ said the detective.

"He's resting now. His suit's helping him heal. I'm not exactly sure how that's possible, but I'm pretty sure he'll explain everything when he wakes back up. I just thought I'd give you a heads up for when you come here later." said the Quarian.

_"I'm stopping by after I'm finished up here. The mercs are pretty much all moped up but there's a lot of clean up to do around the Presidium."_ said Chellick.

Reena nodded, "Alright. I called Zen and had him give me and Alex a week off so that we could all take a breather. And Alex will probably need that time to finish healing.I'll see you when you get here."

_"See you soon babe."_ said Chellick ending the call.

Closing her omni-tool, Reena looked back at the closed bedroom door and smiled. His selflessness in trying to save the people of the Citadel had saved them all. And she couldn't have been more proud of her Human friend.

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Unknown Location**

**Unknown Date and Time**

Alex groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Shocked when he realized when he felt no pain at all. Looking around he saw that he was in a familiar metal structure. Laying on a balcony that overlooked the large expanse of blue sky with moving metal buildings in the distance.

"Back here again...this can't be good." he muttered as he stood up.

**"Not quite Alexander."** Alex turned and saw the Librarian standing before him.

"Librarian. I haven't heard from you since I was sent to the Crysis Universe." Alex looked around a moment. "Did I die again?"

The Librarian smiled, **"No, you still live. This was my only means of contacting you. Your body is currently healing from the trauma it has sustained from your battle with the mercenaries. Your suit his doing quite well with assisting in the process."**

Alex chuckled, "It really is something else. Gotta give CryNet some credit for it's creation." He turned serious as he regarded the ethereal being. "So why am I here? It must be something important."

The Librarian nodded, **"Indeed young one. I have watched your progress thus far, and I am impressed with what you have accomplished. My belief in you completing your mission is looking more and more accurate with each passing day."**

"I feel a 'but' coming." Alex commented.

**"Remember when I told you in the beginning of your journey? About the gifts I bestowed upon you?"** she asked. The soldier nodded thinking back to that moment in time. **"I believe it's about time I explained those gifts to you. And tell you how they will help you complete your goals that much easier."**

Alex had a strong feeling that a lot more was about to be laid upon him.

_**A/N: Like I promised, the explanation for Alex fighting the nano suit's symbiosis will be explained in the next chapter along with a few plot twists people may or may not have seen coming. Update coming soon guys so be patient!**_


	15. More Than Meets the Eye

_**A/N: The chapter many of you have been waiting for. Many things will be revealed in this, so I don't intend on making any of you wait any longer!**_

_**I own nothing**_

Alex stood before the Librarian as he waited for her to explain. It was true that ever since his little 'adventure' had started he had been very curious about several things. But on top of that list was something that hit him close to the end of his time in the Crysis Universe.

Originally, the Nano Suit 2.0 had started to fuse with Alcatraz's body because of the injuries he sustained in the beginning. Something Lieutenant Barnes, AKA Prophet, mentioned about Symbiosis and breaking the link before executing himself.

"These gifts...does it have something to do with the reason why the nano suit hasn't fused itself with my body?" he asked after a little while.

The Librarian smiled and nodded, **"That is one of the benefits to the gifts I gave you. You see, much like the Spartan of my world your body was susceptible to certain events that would have caused your destruction. When I planted the seeds for your genetic construction I had added something more, something that could only be unlocked when the time was right."**

Alex looked at his hands confused, "Something in my genetics? What is it?"

**"The suit, as you are aware, is both synthetic and organic in design. it was designed to adapt and evolve for any situation. But the Human body itself could only handle so much stress and trauma."** She held up her hand and a strand of DNA appeared in the center of her palm. **"I added a gene into your DNA code that would allow your body to adapt as well. A form of genetic augmentation for when your destiny revealed itself."**

She seemed troubled for a moment, **"However, even though I was able to activate this gene when I sent you on your journey I could not adapt it to your body without something else. It needed a catalyst to help change you on a cellular level."**

Looking at the DNA strand in shock, Alex looked back to the Librarian when it hit him. "The Ceph nanites...That's how Prophet was able to rewrite them in my body so quickly. The gene you put in me helped move the process along faster."

The Librarian nodded, **"The Cephalopod that injected you with the nanites to destroy your body actually helped kick start the genetic augmentation. I am sure that you started to notice the subtle changes in your body as you progressed."**

Alex took a deep breath, knowing that you were essentially 'grown' and 'mapped out' to be someone you never thought possible was hard to swallow. But this? This was something completely outside his thought process. "What are the benefits to this augmentation? Are there any drawbacks I should be aware of?"

**"Hightened speed, reflexes and strength. Your mind is able to process information that much quicker than a regular Human mind. Eyesight increased to binocular levels. You are also able to heal from wounds in combat much more quickly with the aid of the nanites in your blood. These are just some of the side effects of the augmentation."** replied the Librarian.

Alex suddenly remembered something. Back when he was in the suit cradle within the CELL building so that Gould could take a better look at the suit's underlayer.

_Flashback_

_Alex observed Gould and the lone CELL doctor from the suit cradle as they scanned the suit and brought up all the information on the window surrounding the chamber._

_"My god...this is...this is something else." said the doctor after observing the information displayed. _

_"What? What is it?" demanded Gould as he walked up next to the doctor and observed the readout of Alex's body from inside the nano suit._

_"His body is...changing. Muscle mass and bone density increasing. Brainwave patterns shifting. It's almost like the suit itself is causing him to go through some kind of...evolution." said the doctor in awe._

_Gould looked through the glass at Alex in a state of shock, "Maverick, what exactly is happening to you inside that thing?" _

_Alex looked down at his body encased in the nano suit in wonder and awe. "I'm not sure myself anymore."_

_Flashback End_

"Now everything makes sense." he muttered coming to the realization that he _had_ started to notice the changes.

**"And you are right to question about flaws."** said the Librarian.** "Even though you are physically and mentally superior to the rest of Humanity, you are still a Human. You can be wounded in battle, you can still be killed if your body suffers enough trauma. I believe you Humans have a saying, 'You are no Superman'."**

Alex chuckled, "Even superman could be killed, if one was smart enough to know how." he sobered up. "Is there anything else ma'am?"

The Librarian nodded, **"There is. Originally I had given you three gifts. The first was unlocking your genetic augmentation before you were ever born. The second was your transportation to the universe containing the Cephalopods and acquiring the suit. Both will aid you greatly on your journey."**

Nodding, Alex regarded the ethereal being more closely, "And the last one?" he asked now very curious.

She smiled, **"I cannot tell you just yet. The time is not right. But it will be something that will change your life more than it already has."**

_'Cryptic, but not surprising.'_ Alex thought to himself skeptically. "Thank you for telling me this. And I'll be as careful as I can, I won't squander the gifts you have given me."

The ancient Forerunner nodded, **"I know you won't young one. Our time in this place as come to an end, you must return to the conscious world now. Good luck on your mission Alexander."**

With that everything became too bright to see before going completely black.

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Alex and Reena's Apartment **

**November 27, 2180 - 08:41 hours**

Alex groaned as he slowly awoke. Starring at the white ceiling of his room as the memories of everything that happened came back to him. "Never a dull moment." he muttered as he sat up on the edge of his bed.

The nano suit had finished helping the nanites heal his injuries allowing him to take it off. He had just reached the undersuit when his bedroom door opened.

Reena walked in and jumped in surprise seeing him standing there. "ALEX! YOUR AWAKE!" she shouted before throwing her arms around him and hugging him as much as her tiny frame could.

A moment later Chellick ran into the room weapon ready, but quickly lowered it seeing the scene before him. "Welcome back to the land of the living. We were worried about you for quite a while." he said leaning against the door frame.

"Sorry about that, injuries were pretty rough and I needed to heal." said Alex as Reena released him.

The detective straightened. "Reena told me about how your suit was helping you heal from the crash. How is that possible? From what the medics were saying it was something that could have landed you in the hospital for longer than two days."

"Two days?" Alex asked a little surprised. "That's how long I've been out?"

Reena nodded, "Yes. I convinced Zen to give us a week off on account of the attack on the Presidium. Chellick's been helping C-Sec clean up the mess left behind by the mercs while I've been here watching over you."

Alex smiled at her, "Thank you." he looked back at Chellick. "I owe you an explanation for a lot. I haven't forgotten. Just let met shower and get dressed and I'll tell you both everything."

"Everything?" asked Reena uncertain. Alex nodded, "Everything. You both are my closest friends. I don't want to keep this from either of you anymore."

Chellick nodded, "We'll be in the living room. Take your time." He and Reena left the room allowing him to get ready. 15 minutes later, a refreshed Alex walked down the hallway into the living room where his Turian and Quarian friends were waiting for him on the couch.

Taking a seat in the nearby armchair, he quickly gathered his thoughts as he started to proceed. "A lot of things I'm going to tell you will be hard to believe. But I have a way to help explain it a little better." he started.

"Let me start by saying that I kept this to myself for a good reason, I didn't want this kind of information to get out. And I needed to know that I could trust you before telling you everything." Alex sighed as he brought up his omni-tool. The vid-screen in the living room lit up revealing a blueprint of the nano suit.

"The armor I wear is known as the Nano Suit 2.0. It's made of an Ionic Electroactive Polymer and a dynamic Faraday anti-EMP mesh that gives the wearer unparalleled protection against radiation and physical impact. It also gives the one wearing it a huge increase in reflexes and reaction time" he explained.

"Because of it's capabilities, the suit can generate up to 450N of force and can produce up to 10,000Gs of contractile acceleration. Making the wearer stronger and faster than possible."

Reena and Chellick's eyes were wide. "By Keelah...how could something like this be created? Who created it?" asked Reena.

"No one knows for sure. But whoever did was preparing for the worst. The last one to wear it gave it to me when he was dying. Leaving behind a legacy that only I was able to take up." said Alex looking at the readout of the suit with thoughts of Prophet's last moments.

"How does something like this stay powered?" asked Chellick.

"Ths suit is able to absorb any form of energy around it. Refining it and turning it into energy it can use for it's various features. It's also extremely adaptable. Each time the wearer encounters something new in a combat situation, the suit will alter and adapt to ensure combat effectiveness." said Alex. "I fought against Vasir before the attack on the Presidium. She used her biotics to take me down, but the suit isolated the Element Zero being used in the attacks, and now it can defend against the dark energy a lot more effectively now."

"What about the VI in the suit?" asked Reena.

"It's called Semiautonomous Enhanced Combat Ops: Neuro-integration Delivery AI. SECOND for short, though I renamed it Prophet after the last wearer of the suit to honor him and his sacrifice." said Alex.

"An AI!" the Quarian shouted standing up. Alex held up his hands, "Easy Reena, it's not like that. It's essentially a fancy VI with more bells and whistles. Not like the Geth, it's not sentient in any way and won't become so ever."

Reena slowly sat back down allowing him to continue. "Now, the suit has many features, some of it's primary ones are Armor, Cloak and Power. Armor enhances the suit's weave making it nearly impenetrable, though each impact on the suit lowers it's energy. Cloak turns me invisible for a short period of time and I can't be detected by any means. Power enhances my strength to that of Krogan levels or beyond."

"Spirits...anyone could be unstoppable in that thing." Chellick looked at his friend in awe, "How did you get your hands on something like this?"

Alex tensed, he didn't know if they would believe him or not. But he had to try. Bringing up his omni-tool again, a video started playing.

_The vid-screen was fuzzy at first before revealing images through someone's eyes. The person scooped up a large stationary gun and shot down a strange gunship that was hovering in the air._

_Tossing the weapon aside, the person walked along what looked like a beach before stopping next to the body of somebody in uniform._

Chellick and Reena gasped when they recognized Alex laying in a bloody heap on the ground. "What your seeing was through Prophet's eyes." said Alex. "He found me dying. He saved me."

_On screen, Prophet checked over Alex before taking his arms and started dragging him across the ground and into a warehouse. "Vitals...dropping. Have to work...fast." said Prophet as he looked the wounded soldier over. "Your codename's Maverick huh? Destiny's a real bitch. It'll be on you now, son."_ _said Prophet as he started to remove the nano suit from himself. "You're my last shot here. Gould's last chance. Last chance for all of us."_

_"I'm used up, I'm a dead man walking. I'm...contaminated. But you...you can finish this thing...you have to!" Prophet removed his helmet revealing a bald head with a severely scarred and burned face. "Welcome to the future son. Welcome to the war."_

_Several moments passed before Alex was revealed in the nano suit laying on the floor. Prophet faced the window wearing an undersuit as he continued to speak. "Oh yeah...one last wish...It won't let me go that easily. Symbiosis. Gotta break the link..." he picked up a nearby pistol. "I gave you the suit. Gave you my life. Promise me...Find Gould...It's all I can do now. You are all I can do."_

_Prophet pressed the gun to his head, "They used to call me Prophet...Remember me." The gun went off and everything went black._

Silence filled the living room. Chellick and Reena didn't know what to say.

"I'm not from this universe." said Alex finally. "That video is dated August 23, 2023. Earth was under attack by an alien species known as the Ceph. They attacked a major city with a biological weapon that killed thousands like nothing. Using the suit, I fought them and the corrupt organization called CELL that wanted the nano suit for their own twisted purposes."

Several clips were revealed showing Alex fighting both the Ceph and CELL forces. His abilities leaving the already impressed couple even more so as he tore through them with precision the likes of which neither of them had seen.

"Fuck..." Chellick muttered watching Alex take down a Ceph Devastator using a well placed explosive and several shotgun blasts.

"Wait a minute." said Reena as the footage stopped. "Prophet said something in the beginning about Symbiosis. What did he mean by that?"

"In essence, it means that the suit fuses to the wearer. Turning them into a living weapon without the need to eat, sleep or any other function. Basically, your trapt in your own personal purgatory." Alex explained.

His friends looked at him in horror, "Then how are you able to remove it?" asked Chellick.

"I'm...unique." Alex said trying to find the right words. "But the suit is locked on my DNA. I'm the only one that can use it so there's no worries about someone just taking it without there being repercussions."

Reena rubbed her head through her veil, "Keelah I need a drink." she muttered getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"One thing still puzzles me more than anything else you've told us." said Chellick. "If your from another universe...how did you end up here?"

"I haven't been able to explain that." said Alex. "After I stopped the Ceph and saved New York I woke up on Omega. From there I booked passage to the Citadel."

"Waking up on Omega of all places?" The Turian shook his head, "Then again, considering what you had already been through I think you could handle that with no problems." Something occurred to him then, "Wait...if you aren't from here. How is your information in the station's databanks? It's obviously faked."

Alex rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I...kind of snuck into C-Sec and implanted the information into Pallin's terminal. Having Prophet upload it directly into the Citadel's main archive."

Chellick's mouth hung open, "You snuck into C-Sec? Uploaded the information straight from the Executor's terminal? Then snuck out without being seen at all?" Alex nodded slowly. "Babe! Get me one too!" the Turian called after his Quarian girlfriend.

X

Hours flew by. Chellick and Reena fired question after question at him, what was his universe like before the Ceph attack, his military career, it became less of an interrogation the more time passed.

Alex didn't have the heart to tell them that the Crysis universe wasn't his real universe either. But he didn't want their minds to go into overload then they are ready had at that point. It really was a lot to take in.

After several drinks via straw and emergency induction port, Reena laid passed out on the couch with her head in Chellick's lap while the Turian and Post-Human soldier kept talking. "If the suit is both synthetic and organic design, then wouldn't that make you the same?" asked the detective.

Alex nodded, "I have hundreds, maybe even thousands of nanites in my blood. I'm still Human, just a little bit _more_ than what one would expect."

Chellick shook his head before finishing off the drink in his hand. "I'm never going to doubt you in a combat situation again. After you telling us all that...I can't believe you even trust Xenos with what the Ceph tried to do."

"To be fair Humanity wasn't very warm and welcoming either. Like I've said before, I trust someone on their character, not their species or culture no matter who or what they are." replied Alex taking a sip of his own drink.

Several moments passed, the only thing that could really be heard was Reena's light snoring. "Your a damn good friend to trust us with this Alex. Thank you." Chellick said after a while.

Alex smiled at him, "I couldn't keep you guys in the dark any longer. Your the only ones I can really trust with this. I could probably trust Garrus with it one day, but not right now." he said thinking of the possible future.

Chellick's eyes widened, "Oh, I almost forgot. The council his holding a ceremony to honor those who had fought to save the Presidium in a couple of days."

Shrugging, Alex got up to refill his glass. "So?" he asked pouring out the whisky.

"Maverick's being honored too." said the Turian making the vigilante pause. Alex looked at him over his shoulder. "I know, I was pretty shocked too. I guess risking your life to save one of the councilors makes you a very important figure in their eyes. Spirits, Pallin's been doing all he could to find you and tell you. The Human ambassador's been sending out squads of Alliance Marines to locate you."

Alex chuckled and shook his head, he was still a wanted man but now for a completely different reason. "Your right, a lot can change saving one important person's life."

A knock at the door made both men pause. "Expecting someone?" asked Chellick readjusting Reena and clicking the safety off his pistol. Alex shook his head as he set his glass down and checked to see who it was.

The soldier was a little surprised to see Bailey on the other side of the door waiting to enter. "It's Bailey." he said shocking the other officer.

Opening the door, Alex greeted his friend with a friendly face. "Bailey, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"I was in the neighborhood. Thought I'd come by and check up on you since no one's heard from you in a few days." said the officer. The man's eyes then turned serious, "I also came to tell you that I _know_."

Alex felt his insides tense. "Know what?" he asked playing stupid.

"Don't do that Alex. I know your Maverick. Your unfiltered voice after you saved everyone at the shelter during the Blue Sun attack gave me the hint. I've always been good at recognizing voices and faces. That's why I'm with C-Sec." said Bailey.

With a sigh, Alex invited him in. Bailey was a little shocked to see Chellick sitting there. "He and Reena both know too Bailey. So your not the only one." said Alex taking up his original seat in the armchair.

Bailey sat down in the other one across from them. "Guess me and Garrus have been left out of the loop huh?"

"The less people that know the better." said Alex motioning to Reena. "Reena figured me out a couple weeks back. Chellick...he was the one I gave the information on the mercs to so you all could prepare for the attack."

He let out a sigh, "I didn't want people to come after you because of your association with me. But I guess right now it can't be helped." The vigilante looked at the C-Sec officer seriously, "You going to tell your superiors?"

"I was at first. But then I remembered everything you and I talked about when we all first met." Bailey chuckled, "And at the rate your going you'll literally 'die a hero' if you don't have a little bit of help every now and again."

"I doubt that." Chellick mumbled into his drink.

Alex shook his head at him before looking at Bailey, "Thanks Bailey. I owe you one."

"No, son. I owe you one. You saved my life, the lives of my men, and the civilians of the shelter despite the odds." he smiled at the younger man. "Your a damn hero in every sense of the word in my books. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask me."

Nodding, Alex suddenly had a thought. "Actually...there is something you can do for me."

X

Executor Pallin rubbed his temples. The aftermath of the Blue Sun attack had left a lot to clean up.

The elevators in the Citadel tower had to all be repaired. The service tunnels around the sector needed to be cleared. A good number of his officers and detectives were either hospitalized or KIA and he was having trouble with recruitment. It's been a very stressful 72 hours for the Turian.

A buzzing at his office door made him growl. "Yes?" he gritted out.

The door opened and Bailey walked in. "Am I interrupting something sir?" he asked casually.

"No officer, what is it?" Pallin said with a sigh.

"I was just entering the office when I found this sitting at the front desk." said the officer holding up a datapad. "It's addressed to you, sir." he said handing it over to the Executor.

Pallin read the top line and felt his eyes widen. It was from Maverick. "Thank you officer, I'll take care of this."

Bailey nodded before leaving the room, a hidden smirk on his face as the doors slid shut behind him.

Locking the door, Pallin pressed a button on the datapad as Maverick's filtered voice came from the device. _**"Executor Pallin. I hope all is well with the repairs to the Presidium, I am doing my part to assist as well from the shadows. This message is to inform you that I am aware of you and the Human ambassador looking for me in regards to the ceremony being held by the council."**_

_**"This message is to let you know that I will be there. I won't dishonor the council, C-Sec or Humanity by not being there. I also wish to extend my condolences to those officers who gave their lives for the people of the Citadel. People call me a hero, but they fail to realize that the true heros of the station are those who gave their lives for it."**_

_**"You will see me at the ceremony Executor. Until then, take care."**_

The message stopped after that. Pallin felt a little weight lifted off his shoulders. Ambassador Udina had been hounding him for the last couple of days to locate the vigilante so that they could speak to one another.

The head of the Human Embassy was most likely hoping to get something out of the armored man before the ceremony. Pallin never liked politics, but they made the laws that he was told to enforce and abide by.

Leaning back in his chair, he realized how wrong he had been about Maverick. Despite them hunting him down like a rabid Varren he still stuck his neck out to protect the Citadel. He was a warrior of his own class and would do whatever it took to ensure the safety of the innocent.

It's men like that, that the Executor wished were in C-Sec. And somewhere deep in his mind, after everything that had happened over the last several months. He knew that if there was anyone on the Citadel that could be counted on in a crisis, it was Maverick.

_**A/N: I did a lot of research into the Nano Suit to make sure the information was accurate. And I hate to plagiarise so I rewrote it in simpler words. The next chapter won't have any fighting, but there will be a couple of good plot twists that will make the ones that follow worth it. **_

_**Also, if you guys have any ideas you wanna run by me to put into this let me know. I'll add any in if they can fit and I'll also mention you in the chapter for it. I never take someone else's ideas, and I always give credit where it's due. **_

_**Till next time guys!**_


	16. Honor

_**A/N: Sorry about the wait guys. Been replaying Crysis 2 and all three Mass Effects to get a good grasp on things I may have missed. Either way, this chapters up and ready!**_

_**I own nothing**_

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Reena and Alex's Apartment**

**November, 30, 2180 - 10:32 hours**

It was the day of the ceremony the council was holding. Alex had spent most of that day monitoring radio traffic to get an understanding of who would be there and what he should be expecting.

At the moment he was standing in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. His nano suit on save for the helmet that was sitting on the table.

Telling Reena and Chellick everything had lifted a lot of weight off his shoulders. Even though he had left several parts out of his explanations. Such as the information about Jacob Hargreave.

Alex was sure that the last thing either of his friends needed to know about was the small partnership he was forced to have with the creator of the Nano Suit 2.0 during his time in the Crysis Universe. Along with the man's egomaniacle rants about 'saving the world'.

"You know this could be a trap right?" Alex looked over at Reena while she sat at the table as well. "Just a way for the council to draw you in and apprehend you." she said.

"In front of all those news reporters and the countless masses that will be watching at home? Something like that would come back and bite them in the ass politically. Arresting the one that helped saved the Presidium and the lives of one of the councilors would cause backlash in the community and make them lose face to the public." said Alex finishing his coffee.

Reena shook her head, "It's just too good to be true. They were hunting you like some animal not even a week ago, now their honoring you?"

"Their after something." he said picking up his helmet. "You're right about it being too good to be true, they wouldn't be doing this unless they were hoping to get something in return. And I know for a fact that the Human ambassador will be scouting for me as well for his own gain."

The Quarian gave him a look, "Then why go at all? If you know what to expect why go through with it?"

Alex slipped the helmet over his head and locked the suit together. "Because they may be honoring me. But I'm going to be honoring the ones who gave their lives for the Citadel. It's the least I could do for the lives I was unable to save."

Without another word, he activated his cloak and vanished. Reena sighed; "Crazy bosht'et."

X

The Presidium was filled with people, the crowd surrounding the stage and podium was filled with civilians, reporters and elected officials like. The three councilors stood on the stage in their rightful places preparing to give their speeches and the awards to those who had fought against the mercs.

Seated on the stage waiting to be called were Executor Pallin, Nihlus, and a couple of C-Sec officials who had fought hard ensuring the safety of the people on the station.

But among those seats was an empty one next to Nihlus. The one that was suppose to seat Maverick. This turn of events had caused a small ripple through the crowd. Many wondering where the vigilante was or if he was even going to come at all considering what the council and C-Sec had put him through.

Also in the crowd was Admiral Hackett, Captain Anderson and Ambassador Udina. All three men looking for the vigilante as well.

Hackett and Anderson were both very impressed with what the man was able to do and his part in retaking the sector from Blue Sun control. Udina however, was hunting for him for another reason entirely.

Seeing what Maverick had done, and the amount of attention from both the media and the public he had quickly gathered had put the ambassador in a state of wanting to find the man and quickly. Humanity had been striving to get a seat on the council and the respect of the traverse since the end of the First Contact war. But proving their worth to the galaxy at large had been very difficult.

Udina believed that Maverick could become a stepping stone in ensuring that Humanity was seen for what it truly was.

After several more minutes, councilor Tevos stood up and approached the podium. Her injuries having fully healed since the attack.

"Ladies and gentlemen." she spoke silencing the large crowd around them. "We are all gathered here to honor the brave men and women who had fought to ensure the safety of the people here on the Citadel. Through their bravery, their sacrifice, we were able to retake the Presidium and drive the mercenaries from our home."

Tevos motioned her hand to the memorial wall that was close to where the stage was set up where the names of the C-Sec personnel who had died that day had been added the day before. "Their sacrifice will never be forgotten. They will forever be honored as heros of this station, and remembered for their actions and the lives they saved."

Valern approached the podium next to his colleague, "We are also here, to award those who have gone above and beyond the call of duty. The actions of the brave individuals seated before you saved countless lives that day. Their actions speak highly of their character and their strength."

Sparatus came next, "As councilors of the Citadel, we ourselves are honored to pass these down to the individuals before you. They have shown us what one can truly do in a dire situation. And because of this, we can expect great things from them in the days to come."

One by one the people seated were called up, each one awarded a specific medal signifying their actions, their bravery, and their courage. Each one giving a small speech of thanks to the council and vowing their continued actions to ensure the safety of those they've sworn to protect.

After a long period, they reached the one many of them had been anticipating. "Maverick." said Tevos.

The whole crowd was on the edge of their seats. Many having witnessed what he had done to safe the Asari councilor during the attack. Reporters had their omni-tools out and cameras recording.

Everyone looked around, but the vigilante was nowhere to be seen. "You'd think with his punctuality in the field of battle he'd be on time for an aware ceremony." muttered Sparatus.

**"I am already here councilor."** came the grave filtered voice of the vigilante as he deactivated his cloak and appeared on the stage.

The audience erupted. Cameras were going off like the fourth of July was going out of style. The news reporters were firing off thousands of questions over the cheers from those behind them.

Tevos raised her hands and the crowd calmed down back to the way they were before. Only now they were watching the vigilante with rapt attention. "We were under the impression that you wouldn't arrive." said Valern.

**"I would not dishonor you or those who are being mentioned today."** said the vigilante.

Sparatus' mandibles twitched. He was irritated, knowing that it was this man, the one they had been hoping to capture, had saved them and made it that much more difficult for them to get to him.

Maverick looked in his direction and held his gaze through his visor. The Turian councilor knew a military man when he saw one. The vigilante held himself in a way that proved he had seen a lot of combat and not just from fighting mercs. This man was dangerous, Sparatus could practically feel it coming off of him in waves.

When everything was settled Tevos brought out the last medal to be awarded and approached the vigilante. "Maverick, despite our early assumptions of you. You risked your life defending the Citadel from the Blue Suns' attack. You saved the lives of countless with your actions, my own included. This is to signify your bravery, your strength, and your courage."

Bowing his head down, Maverick felt the Asari councilor slip the medal around his neck as the crowd erupted with cheers. Tevos went to join the rest of the councilors when he spoke, **"I cannot accept this ma'am."**

Everything came to an abrupt halt. People looked at him wide eyed in shock as he removed the medal. **"I am very honored to recieve such an award for my actions. But this should be given to those who truly deserve it." **His visored eyes looked over at the memorial wall. **"We Humans once had a saying in our military, 'Many gave some, some gave all'. To me this holds true even now."**

He looked out over the gathered audience. **"Unlike C-Sec, I'm no hero. I simply did my duty for the sake of the innocent."** he pointed at the memorial wall.** "Your true heros are the ones who gave their lives to protect you. They sacrificed themselves so that those who live on the Citadel could live another day. Their families grieving their loss while those who are alive could rejoice."**

Turning to Pallin, Maverick held out the medal. **"Executor Pallin. I offer this to C-Sec. In memorial of the true heros of the Citadel. The brave men and women of the Citadel Security who gave their lives to stop the Blue Suns."**

Pallin was in a state of slight shock, this was something that he really wasn't expecting. The man who almost single handedly saved the Presidium was refusing acknowledgement and instead giving it to the people under his command. Never had he expected such honor to come from another. Let alone a Human.

The Executor smiled as he excepted the award from the vigilante. "I am honored Maverick. Thank you."

Several people began clapping, soon the whole crowd was applauding at the show of modesty before them. Hackett and Anderson among them, proud that someone of the vigilante's status would do this. Udina however, was doing his hardest to hide his anger.

Maverick gave a nod to the crowd before taking his seat as the rest of the ceremony came to a close. Even though he wanted to slip away quickly, he thought it best to stick around a little longer to appease a few of the more curious minds.

X

When everything was said and done, Alex barely made it off the stage before he was swarmed by reporters. Questions were coming at him in all directions to the point where if it hadn't been for Prophet he wouldn't be able to figure out what any of them were saying.

Holding up his hands, the group calmed. Some out of intimidation because of the Post-Human's size. **"I will answer what questions I can. But only one at a time."**

One reporter, an Asari approached first. "Maverick, people across the Citadel are curious about your goals. Why do you do what you do? What drives you?"

**"I simply do what I was trained for. Save lives and end conflict. My hands and guns will never be raised to an innocent no matter what the circumstance."** Alex replied honestly.

"Maverick, after the incident here on the Presidium what are your plans now? The Blue Suns have been driven from the Citadel and most likely Citadel Space." said a Salarian.

**"True. But if I am ever needed for whatever reason I'll be there to help those who need it."** he answered.

Another reporter approached, a hovering camera following her. Alex bit back a groan hard as he recognized the familiar woman approaching him. "Maverick, Khalisah Al-Jilani Westerland News. I have several questions for you." she said as her camera came on.

"Many people call you a hero throughout the Citadel. Yet you tell everyone that you are not. Care to explain?"

**"I'm simply giving the credit where it is due. There are others out there far more deserving of the honor of being heros than me. I don't need awards and commendations for doing my duty."** Alex say preparing for the worst to come.

Al-Jilani typed a few things down in her omni-tool before continuing, "There have been rumors going around that your are a part of some kind of super soldier program designed by the Alliance. Is there any truth to this?"

**"I'm afraid not. The Alliance does not commit experiments on people to improve strength. They would rather train people to be the best they can be for the sake of Earth and her colonies, as well as Humanity as a whole."** he replied.

"Then you must work for an unknown faction. If that is the case who are they and what are they hoping th achieve." asked the reporter.

**"I work alone ma'am. And I don't hope to 'achieve' anything. Just doing my part to make the galaxy a better place." **Alex was starting to get frustrated already. It was only a matter of time before she pushed him over the edge.

"It is said that your armor and it's abilities easily outdated anything already in production. Are you intending on sharing this technology with the rest of Humanity, or are you harboring it all for yourself?"

And there it was, every reporter had their eyes on him expecting a direct answer. He was just about to answer when someone came in and stood next to him, "I'm sorry to interrupt ladies and gentlemen. But the council has asked for an audience with this man immediately." said Nihlus making Alex let out a breath silently.

With a nod to the flock of people, the vigilante followed the Spectre into the Citadel tower and into one of only three working elevators. **"It's good to see the tower back on it's feet after the attack."** said Alex as the lift began to rise.

"Indeed. The council wanted everything back to normal as soon as possible. Clean up and repairs were at the top of the list once the injured and dead were accounted for." said Nihlus.

They stood in silence for a few moments. The lift was as slow as just about every other elevator on the station, something that the soldier had been able to force to the back of his mind to avoid being bored.

**"What is this meeting about?"** he asked after a little while.

"The council didn't say. But from the looks of things it was something very important." replied the Spectre. "And considering your performance during the attack, and at the award ceremony, it could be anything."

Alex shrugged, **"Just doing my part. And I think C-Sec deserved most of the credit. I was just the one behind the scenes giving them an edge."**

Nihlus chuckled, "Never thought I'd see a Human with such modesty and honor. This whole station sees you as some kind of god among men. Hell, you even managed to pull off what several Spectres were unable to do. Including saving councilor Tevos from public execution."

The elevator stopped at the floor leading to the council chambers as the two stepped out. **"Why are people so shocked about this?" **Alex asked as they walked through the atrium past several onlookers.

"Considering your species is still relatively young to the universe, you keep surprising us." replied Nihlus. "Seeing a Human with such honor and distinction is definitely surprising. Even in our own hierarchy it is rare to see something like that."

They reached to top of the atrium where Hackett, Anderson and Udina were all waiting. "It's good to see you again son." said Anderson holding a hand out to the vigilante.

Alex shook the offered hand, being sure not to crush the Captain's limb with his strength. **"Likewise Captain. It's good to be introduced when there aren't bullets flying around us." **

"That is true." said Anderson chuckling.

Hackett came next, the battle scared Admiral looked exactly like Alex remembered seeing him in the game. Right down to the steely eyes that showed experience and war. "Your one hell of a soldier Maverick. Ever consider a career in the Alliance?" he asked straight to the point.

**"I was a soldier once Admiral. But at this point in time I prefer the freedom of doing my duty without going through all of the red tape."** replied the vigilante.

Hackett nodded, "I can understand that. Just know that the Alliance, and myself included, are in your debt for what you did. You did Humanity proud." Alex stood straight and snapped a salute that both Hackett and Anderson returned. **"Thank you, sir."**

Udina cleared his throat catching their attention. "Considering all that has transpired, it would be best if you followed my lead Maverick. Political situations such as this regarding the council are very delicate matters. We don't need there to be any misunderstandings."

Alex narrowed his eyes. The ambassador could use all the fancy words and phrases in the dictionary and it wouldn't stop the vigilante from seeing right through him. **"I believe that this is a meeting between **_**me**_** and the **_**council**_**. Not you. I may be Human under this armor, but I do not answer to you ambassador. Nore do I care about your stand point on certain matters regarding politics."**

The ambassador gritted his teeth, "Now you listen to me! Despite what may have already happened, Humanity doesn't need some loose cannon running around doing whatever it is they please without consequence! Your actions could cause a political shitstorm and I will not stand for it!"

**"And what **_**actions**_** are you speaking of ambassador?"** Alex asked pointedly. **"The fact that I uncovered a deadly plot to control the Citadel? The fact I did everything in my power to save civilian lives? Or when I helped C-Sec retake the tower saving countless others including **_**you**_**?" **

Udina was about to lash out when the Post-Human lifted the man off the ground by the front of his shirt like he weighed nothing. **"Take heed, **_**ambassador Udina**_**, I could have just as easily left you to die that day. But I am a man bound by honor and duty. And no one will be left behind if I can help it."**

He felt a taloned hand on his shoulder and looked back to see Nihlus. "The council is ready for you." he said evenly.

Alex cast a glance back at Udina before setting him down. **"One day you will cross me. But I will not kill you."** he began walking away before casting one last glance over his shoulder, **"However, that doesn't mean I have to save you."**

He walked up the small flight of stairs and stood in the very same spot were Commander Shepard would stand in a little over two years when she becomes a Spectre. The three councilors stood at their podiums waiting as he stood before them.

"Maverick, thank you for coming." said Tevos calmly.

Alex nodded, **"Since you had me brought her specifically, I believe that this is something very important."**

"Indeed," said Valern. "We must admit that we were a little surprised to see you at the ceremony. After what has transpired in the past we were certain that you would have felt the need to remain in hiding."

**"I hold no ill-will toward the council or C-Sec for what has happened. And I can understand why you did what you did."** replied the vigilante. **"I was an unknown entity, running around your station killing mercs and bypassing the laws and regulations you set in place for the public's safety. Had I been in your situation, I would have done the same."**

"Thank you for understanding, Maverick." said Tevos. "As for the matter at hand, we wish to discuss with you the events that took place before the attack."

"We have reason to believe that the data received by C-Sec came from you. And we want to know how you came across it and why you handed it over so easily." said Sparatus crossly.

From there Alex explained everything. From the first fight against the Blue Suns at the warehouse leading up to tracking down Nelon Xambit who turned out to be dead. How he gave the data to C-Sec so they could prepare everyone and his part in the counter attack that helped retake the tower and the Presidium.

"You assaulted one of our Spectres!" Sparatus roared in outrage.

**"In my defense she attacked me, with lethal force I might add. I used non-lethal methods to disarm and incapacitate her without serious injury."** Alex said back evenly. **"I would not kill one of your Spectres, or any C-Sec personnel. Mercs and thugs are a completely different story."**

When things began to settle Tevos spoke, "Despite your methods, your information saved many lives and helped us all mount a proper defense." Her eyes focused, and Alex had a feeling where things were going to go. "There is, however, the matter about who, or more precisely _what_ you are."

"No species in the traverse has ever built something even close to what your armor is capable of. The technology alone surpasses what has just barely been perfected and distributed." added Valern.

"And having such technology in the hands of someone without an identity or faction troubles us. And we would like answers." said Sparatus.

Alex had been planning for this, in the off chance that someone digs too deep and finds flaws in the background story he and Prophet cooked up. He needed a backup plan for just that occasion...and now was that time.

**"The suit I'm wearing is beyond anything that military manufacturers can produce. It is one of a kind and can only work for me, it is purposely locked onto my DNA to ensure that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."** he explained.

"What is it made of?" asked Valern, his intelligent Salarian mind working in overdrive.

**"It is a combination of synthetic and organic components. Designed so that the wearer's abilities are enhanced beyond their normal levels. Speed, Strength, Endurance. I'm not completely sure of it's overall design, the creator was killed before I could learn more."** Alex lied smoothly.

"And it's combat capabilities?" asked Sparatus.

**"Works like a hardsuit of heavy armor, only lighter. It can adapt to fit any combat scenario."** said the vigilante.

Tevos looked over the suited man carefully, memories of how he saved her life at the front of her mind. Seeing him shielding her from the heavy rounds from a stationary gun and walk it off like it was nothing had the Asari in awe. "What of you?"

Alex collected himself a moment, **"I was...an unwilling test subject. I don't know much about the people that found me, all that I remember is that I was dying. Someone found me and saved my life with a lot of strings attached."** he looked down at his hands. **"They...grafted the suit onto my body. They called it symbiosis, my injuries were healed but the suit's organic components bonded themselves to my body."**

He looked up at the council who were looking at him in shock. **"I am trapped within the suit. Trapped in my own personal hell. I no longer need to eat, to sleep, everything that made me Human is gone now. I am only a weapon with a brain, but I retained my sense of honor and the morals that I lived by when I was 'normal'."**

Silence filled the council chambers, each councilor glanced at one another before addressing the one before them. Alex was grinning under his helmet at how easily they were buying it. Telling them the story from Alcatraz's point of view seemed like the safest bet to get the council to believe he wasn't really someone else.

"Goddess...who would create something like this? And force it upon someone else." said Tevos looking at the vigilante with slight sympathy.

**"It is a curse, but I also consider it a gift."** said Alex. **"I have the power to do the right thing. And I intend to ensure the safety of as many people as I can, no matter what."**

"All of that power, and you choose to save others. You even went out of your way to use non-lethal methods against C-Sec and Spectre Vasir. Not many would have taken the honorable path with what you are capable of." said Valern.

"Be that as it may, that doesn't change the fact that you are an unknown. Something must be done to ensure that your words and intentions are true." said Sparatus stiffly.

"I have a suggestion." said Tevos. "As you are aware Maverick, Humanity has been striving for a better place in the Traverse for many years now. Ambassador Udina has sent several requests for a seat on the council and a position for Humanity in the Spectres."

Sparatus shot Tevos a look, "Humanity is not ready yet. Despite their achievements since the end of the First Contact War they still have much to prove before we can accept a representative for either." he argued.

**"Councilor Sparatus is correct."** the councilors looked at Alex surprised. **"I believe that one day Humanity will be allowed entry into both the Spectres and the council. However, we are still young to the intergalactic government. I cannot fault him or his argument that we are not ready to stand with you just yet."**

The Turian councilor cast him a glance before giving an appreciative nod. Alex mentally sighed, he couldn't let things get jumped up too soon. Things may have been changed in this universe due to his presence, but the timeline needed to remain on track before something cataclysmic occurred.

"Be that as it may, perhaps we can reach an agreement." said Tevos. "You will be offered full pardon for your actions here on the Citadel, C-Sec and our agents will no longer hunt you. In return, should the need for someone of your skills be needed you will be called upon."

Alex crossed his arms and thought it over, he'd be doing exactly the same as before. But this time he'd have a get out jail free card so long as he helped the council or C-Sec when it was needed.

Basically he'd be a Spectre without the title and confined to the Citadel.

**"I accept. And I'll do my best to not disappoint this council or the people of the Citadel."**

X

The meeting with the council ended after another hour. Hammering out the details about his new duties if ever he was needed. It was good to have the Citadel council somewhat on his side after everything that has transpired.

Walking out of the tower, Alex took the quiet route through one of the many streets of the Presidium Commons, since nearly everyone on the station knew of him and what he had done he didn't feel the need to hide himself anymore.

The small number of people around watched him walk by in awe, several attempting to snag a holo of him on their omni-tools as he kept to himself.

His eyes went to the motion tracker on his HUD where a yellow blip had been following him since he left the tower. He picked them up the moment he hit the lobby and had a feeling they would tail him.

Slipping into a nearby alley, Alex activated his cloak and pressed himself to the wall and waited.

Seconds later, a woman's form stood at the mouth of the alleyway. Drawing a pistol before she slowly treaded inside. Alex decloaked, knocking the weapon from her hand before pinning her to the wall with his forearm pressed against her throat.

The woman's ice blue eyes widened in surprised as she looked into the red visor of the Post-Human holding her to the wall, able to crush her throat with little effort.

**"Hello Ms. Lawson. I've been expecting you."** Alex said grimly.

_**A/N: Cerberus has finally caught up with him. And they're going to have a hell of a time trying to bring him in or recruit him. **_

_**I've been keeping track of several reviews, and I'm going to tell you guys that the ME1 storyline is going to begin very soon. Probably after another chapter or two I'm going to make a short chapter that will cover a timeskip that will catapult right into it. I think you guys have waited long enough for things to start where it should.**_

_**See you next time folks, update coming soon.**_


	17. Cerberus

_**A/N: I AM BACK! Sorry for the long wait guys, but life kind of took priority since a lot of stuff was going on. But I'm here now and I haven't forgotten my readers who have been here all this time waiting for my updates. And I won't make you wait any longer.**_

_**This chapter is a bit short and has mostly dialogue with a little action, but I'm intending on closing out this arc of the story with a few good send offs. (I own nothing)**_

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Back Alley - Presidium**

**November, 30, 2180 - 14:20 hours**

Alex had been expecting many things to occur since his arrival on the Citadel. His actions and skills as 'Maverick' had gathered a lot of attention since he started his fight against the mercs. He was bound to attract known parties that would attempt to either capture or kill him.

Cerberus had been at the top of that list.

And here he was, standing in an alley with Miranda Lawson against the wall with his arm pressed tightly against her throat. **"I was wondering when Cerberus would track me down. And you didn't disappoint."** he said darkly.

"There is no need for violence. I came to speak with you civilly." said Miranda with her hands grasping tightly to the arm against her throat. "My boss would like to speak to you. He has a proposition." she said as calmly as possible.

Alex's eyes narrowed, his motion tracker lit up with four unknown targets on the rooftops above. His detection meter went from yellow to red in seconds. **"Tell those four snipers to stand down. Or you'll spend the rest of your life as a vegetable."** he said making her eyes shoot open.

Miranda brought out her omni-tool, the arm against her throat tensed. Sending the silent message of what would happen if she tried anything. "Stand down." she ordered. The four hostiles slowly disappeared and the detection meter went back into the yellow.

**"Good move."** he said stepping back and released her. **"Now what the fuck do you want?"**

Miranda straightened out her suit as she looked up at him. "The Illusive Man has been tracking your movements for some time now Maverick. Your skill set and prowess in combat is something our organization could use."

**"About what? And don't bullshit me Lawson. I know all about Cerberus and all of the experiments they commit against aliens and Humans alike. So don't think you can get into my head with your pro-Human shit." **said Alex leaving no room for argument.

Miranda's eyes widened a little before narrowing. This was suppose to be a simple meet and greet, instead she discovers that her target knew a lot more than she or anyone in the organization knew he did.

"I can assure you, that Cerberus is not as 'unpleasant' as the Alliance makes us appear." she tried to reason.

**"Right, like there's another ex-Alliance Black Ops organization that went rogue and has become more Human-centric than Terra Firma." **said the vigilante stiffly.

**"Tell the Illusive Man to go fuck himself, I'm not interested."** turning to walk away he felt wisps of dark energy travel across his form. _**"Element Zero Energy Detected. Maximum Armor." **_The weave of the nano suit strengthened and repulsed the stasis attack that had attempted to trap him.

Grabbing the woman by the neck and holding her off the ground, Alex pressed his visor close to Miranda's face. Her shocked eyes reflecting back at her. **"That...was a mistake bitch."**

The sounds of heavy footsteps flooded the alley. A squad of nine Cerberus Assault Troopers stormed the alley weapons drawn with a Centurion leading them. The four snipers from before resumed their positions.

"I have to insist that you come with us." said Miranda while she was suspended.

Alex quickly tagged all 14 hostiles along with Miranda as he surveyed the surroundings. He didn't have any weapons on him safe for his knife, deciding to leave them back at the apartment so that he would seem less hostile at the Citadel tower. _**"Tactical Options Available."**_

He tossed Miranda aside as he kicked the Centurion hard in the chest, sending the squad leader crashing into his team knocking several of them down.

Before any of them had a chance to register what had happened Alex grabbed one of the Assault Troopers by the arm, twisting it violently to the side and breaking the limb allowing him to snatch the Mattock rifle that he was holding.

Grabbing the stunned man by the throat, Alex used him as a Human shield as he gunned down the two men that were standing behind him. Quickly snapping his neck afterward as sniper fire rained down from above.

Spinning around, he fired four quick rounds taking down the snipers on the roof with direct headshots before they could get a lock on him.

The rest of the Cerberus personnel regrouped and got into cover before returning fire. Alex dropped into cover letting the rounds pass before standing up and returning fire. Two more troopers fell dead before he returned to cover.

The Centurion dropped three smoke grenades that quickly created a wall of haze in the alley. "Like that will work." Alex muttered _**"Nano Vision Enabled."**_

The five remaining Cerberus troops lit up through the smoke as they all got out of cover to surround him. The Mattock in his hands fired one round after another as they dropped one after another. The Centurion's shields dropped under the assault as Alex ran through the smoke screen, throwing the rifle aside as he cocked his fist back.

_**"Maximum Power."**_ The fist connected with the squad leaders head, his helmet flying clean off with a sickening crack as his body crumpled to the ground dead like the rest of his men.

Surveying the bodies around him in the battle scarred alleyway, Alex saw that Miranda was missing. Having slipped away during the fighting.

HUD coming on line, Prophet highlighted the tagged corpses and several footprints all around the alley. One set of footprints went past all of the downed bodies and farther down the alley. "Gotcha." he muttered scooping up a heavy pistol as he followed the glowing tracks.

X

Miranda pressed her back to the wall next to her. Seeing Maverick tearing through the heavily armed troopers that were sent to ensure his capture had given her reason to retreat. This was far more than what she had thought. The vigilante proved to me a far greater challenge than she or her boss had thought.

Realizing that her operation was a failure, she brought up her omni-tool to report back to the Illusive Man.

Something grabbed her arm, a shimmer in the air faded revealing the hulking form of Maverick as he towered over her. **"Leaving so soon Lawson?"** he asked darkly. **"What's the matter? A little nervous now that your help is dead?"**

Miranda remained silent, **"Not much of a talker now are you. That's okay, I don't need you to talk." **Alex's omni-tool flared to life as Prophet hacked into the woman's omni-tool.

"What are you-" the vigilante slammed her into the wall jarring her badly as the AI finished hacking the device. When it was over he looked at his device before glaring at her through his visor. **"I just hacked your omni-tool. Everything you had on it is now in my possession. Including contact information for the Illusive Man."**

The 'perfect woman's' face drained of color before the vigilante knocked her out cold.

X

**Cerberus Headquarters - Cronos Station **

**Anadius Cluster - Horsehead Nebula**

**November 30, 2180 - 15:30 hours**

The Illusive Man sat back in his chair, silently observing the wall of holo-screens before him and the countless streams of data that scrolled over them. Cigarette held in his fingers as he waited patiently for Miranda to contact him.

As if by clockwork, the holo projection behind him came online. "Ms. Lawson, I take it your mission was successful." he said taking a drag on the cancer stick.

**"Sorry, Miranda can't come to the phone right now. She's a bit tied up at the moment."** The head of Cerberus spun his chair around. Instead of seeing one of his best operatives, he saw the very vigilante he had sent her after.

"Maverick. I had a feeling you and I would be speaking face to face at some point." TIM said calmly.

**"Is that right? I had a similar feeling, though I was expecting to have a gun trained on you head."** said Alex as he stood with his arms crossed.

TIM tapped his cigarette on the ash tray, "Your hostility toward me and Cerberus is unneeded Maverick. We are not the only party currently tracking your movements. Ms. Lawson was merely offering a proposition to one of your skill and prowess."

**"Was that suppose to be before or after the dozen or so armed assholes came at me?" **Alex asked not convinced. **"They're all dead by the way. Lawson's lucky I feel merciful to her situation."**

"I'm not surprised you were able to dispatch them so easily. Your past actions against the Blue Suns proved what you are capable of in a combat situation. Someone of your skillset could prove invaluable to Humanity as a whole." said TIM.

**"Humanity? Or Cerberus? Captain Anderson and Admiral Hackett are already on my side, I don't need an organization like yours hounding me at every turn. I know what you assholes do. You only look out for your own selfish wants, killing and blackmailing anyone that gets in your way. You experiment on innocent people to make Humanity look like top dog when your making us out to be monsters to the rest of the Traverse."**

Alex's stance turned tense, **"I know all about Akuze, along with over a dozen other operations taking place as we speak in every corner of the galaxy. You fuckers are **_**sick**_**. The shit you've had your people do are inhumane against every law of morality in existence."**

For a long moment nothing was said. TIM took another drag on his cigarette as he spoke. "Although I am curious on how you received your information, you failed to see what we are hoping to achieve. Humanity has been under the scrutiny of the rest of the galaxy for decades. The First Contact war proved that our species will always be considered second rate. Improving our species and proving our strengths are the only ways that the galaxy at large will see what we are capable of. Cerberus has the best intentions for Humanity."

**"The road to Hell was paved with 'good intentions'. Over the dead bodies of good people who stood in the way."** Alex growled. **"The ends don't justify the means, what's the point of showing our 'dominance' when we lose our humanity in the process."**

"Poetic, but misses the point." said TIM taking another drag. "Morality and ethics may define some but they never see the bigger picture. The Alliance formed Cerberus with the intention of being the tip of the spear for Humanity. Yet they never could fully grasp our methods and labeled us as a threat. We still are what Humanity can be at their best, even if others fail to notice it."

**"Cerberus was suppose to be Humanity's sword, not a dagger in the back. How many innocent people had to die because of your twisted intentions? How many problems has the Human race had to face because of what you've done?"** Alex said clenching his fists in rage.

TIM set his cigarette down, "Despite our intentions. The offer stands for you Maverick." his glowing blue eyes locked with the red visor. "Humanity could use someone like you. Cerberus could benefit from your abilities."

Alex bit back every profanity that he knew in the english language. **"I'll never join Cerberus. I'd rather be fired into the fucking sun than be a part of your organization."**

"That's...disappointing." said TIM slowly. "You must understand that someone in your position could find things rather difficult with such a decision."

**"Are you threatening me Illusive Man?" **asked Alex. **"Or should I be calling you Jack Harper."**

The silence that followed was suffocating for some. TIM's glowing eyes were practically burning holes through the vigilante's hologramed form despite his calm features. "Where did you learn that?" he said calmly, but with enough ice to frost a planet.

**"I have my connections Jack. I know what you did on Shanxi during the First Contact War, how you became head of Cerberus, almost every dirty little secret the Alliance and the Council would love to get their hands on." **Alex said not threatened.

"And what are you intending on doing with this information." said TIM standing from his chair and advancing on the vigilante's hologram.

**"Not a damn thing."** he replied. **"But if you send your goddamn goons after me again, every little bit about your past and identity will spread across the extranet like a virus. If I'm somehow killed, if **_**you**_** have me killed, it will spread anyway and the Alliance will be knocking down every facility you have from here to the Terminus Systems. I'll personally bring the fight right to your fucking doorstep." **

The two glared at each other for a long while, as if daring one another to make the next move. "I'm giving you fair warning Maverick. You do not want to make Cerberus your enemy." TIM said with a sharp tone.

**"Don't really care. You know where I stand, and the repercussions if you come after me again." **Alex pointed a finger at the Cerberus tycoon, **"And **_**that **_**is a threat Jack. I'd remember this moment if I were you." **with that the hologram faded.

The Illusive Man sat back in his chair, taking up his cigarette and taking a deep drag.

Maverick was definitely an interesting subject.

X

Alex stepped away from the terminal in the empty apartment in the Upper Wards before turning to Miranda who was strapped down to a chair. **"I think I pissed off your boss. Though I don't really give two fucks what he thinks."**

The woman glared at him, "You can't hope to defy the Illusive Man forever. Even with the so called information you possess." she said snarkly.

Tilting his head, Alex brought up a chair and sat infront of her. **"It's not just the Illusive Man I have information on Ms. Lawson." **he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. **"Miranda Lawson. Daughter of Henry Lawson, genetically tailored to be the 'perfect child' to run his dynasty. Fled his clutches when you were a teenager with your sister Oriana while she was an infant so she didn't suffer the same destiny that was set for you. Joined Cerberus to ensure that her and her adopted family wouldn't be discovered by your father."**

Miranda's face was the color of ash and her mouth was hanging open in both shock and horror. **"I take it I hit the nail on the head." **said Alex calmly.

"...please...leave her out of this. Ori's not a part of this." said the woman weakly.

**"I'm not going to go after your sister Lawson. Unlike Cerberus, I don't use underhanded tactics to take down my enemies. I'd rather look them in the eye as I kill them instead of targeting their family, only cowards do something like that."** said the vigilante as he stood up and took out his knife.

The woman flinched as Alex got behind her and cut her bindings. "Your...letting me go?" she asked rubbing her wrists.

**"I've removed your weapons, omni-tool and communication devices. I also temporarily nullified your biotic implants. Your no more a threat to me than a mugger right now." **he said heading for the door, pausing at the threshold before looking over his shoulder at her. **"I'm passing a warning to you as well. Come after me again, and Oriana will be an only child." **

He slipped out the door without another word and activated his cloak. Miranda watched him go, a perfect eyebrow raised as she recounted the events that had transpired.

Maverick was just as much a threat as they had believed. He took down an entire squad of heavily armed men with little difficulty and managed to hack her omni-tool's encryptions l;ike it was second nature.

Whoever he is, the vigilante just proved to be either a valuable asset to some and the untimely death of those who stood in his way.

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Alex and Reena's Apartment **

**November 30, 2180 - 16:00 hours**

"Wait a minute, Cerberus?" asked Reena in shock.

Alex sat at the table drinking a glass of water. After his encounter with Cerberus and his talk with the Illusive Man, he took the long way back to his apartment to ensure that he wasn't being followed again.

Chellick and Reena had already been there when he arrived when he explained everything that happened when he left the Citadel tower.

"Apparently I've been on their radar for a while. They just waited for the right time to reveal themselves. But I don't think they intended on me taking them down so easily and putting the Illusive Man in his place like I did." said Alex.

Chellick shook his head, "You know fucking with these guys is a bad idea. A few threats won't scare these people off. They'll just find another way to get you to join their cause."

Alex grinned ferally, "Oh, I know they will. And when they do, they'll learn the hard way of what happens when you mess with someone like me." his look turned serious, "And I won't take unnecessary risks. I won't put you guys or anyone else in danger as long as I can help it."

Reena sighed, "Leave it to you to be so noble and thick headed at the same time." Alex chuckled as they settled in for the night. The Post-Human decided to take a few days just to relax, after everything that's happened thus far he earned a vacation.

And he could only hope that the next two or so years would be easy ones.

...

...

...

...fat chance of that.

_**A/N: Cerberus had been handled...for now. The next chapter is going to be a 'Time-Skip' chapter that will lead right into the ME1 storyline. It will be in the form of an interview where Alex will recount some of the more outstanding things he's accomplished before jumping right into the fight with Saren, the Geth and Sovereign. **_

_**Till next time guys, I won't let you down.**_


	18. Time Passes

_**A/N: Hay guys, I'm back and ready to submit the next round! I've been powering my way through Crysis 3 lately and discovered that there's a lot more to Prophet, the Ceph and the nano suits than I originally thought. And knowing this I'm going to try and integrate that into the story later on as it progresses for added thrills and detail.**_

_**Also, I've read the few reviews where people are worried about Alex becoming a Gary Sue. This goes out to those readers. People who wear the nano suit are NOT invincible. Prophet and his team of nano soldiers could be killed like everyone else if their enemies knew how to take them down. **_

_**They are just very well trained in combat and the use of their hardware to get their missions done without injuries or casualties. And with Alex being a gamer as well as a soldier he knows what he's getting into and how to find a way around it.**_

_**As for the bit when he spoke to the Illusive Man, I admit it could have gone a little differently. I mostly put in my own hatred for the terrorist group in that chapter. Childish display or not, you all gotta admit you'd probably say the same thing if in the same position. And Cerberus will come after him regardless of his threats...then again so did CELL and look how well that turned out.**_

_**Regardless, I wanted to get that all out of the way before we started. And here it its folks! (I own nothing)**_

**Sky Lounge Cafe - Upper Wards**

**July 19, 2183 - 12:09 hours**

Emily Wong walked through the many chairs and tables in the empty cafe. The place was usually very busy at this time of day.

The place was on the side of a large building that had a perfect view of the Presidium and the wards around it. The artificial sky shone brightly as the station was at the peak of it's 'day cycle'.

The investigative journalist looked around seeing the two dozen tables empty, even the wait staff was missing. Only one person could be seen and that was the person running the front counter who smiled at her and told her she was expected before motioning to the table that was closest to the railing that had the best view.

Ordering her usual coffee, she sat at the table and took a sip as she looked at the scenery. **"Beautiful view isn't it."** Emily choked on her coffee as the chair across from her shimmered before the black and silver armored form of Maverick appeared.

"You really need to stop doing that..." she muttered with tears in her eyes after coughing up the last bits of her drink.

**"Sorry, hard habit to break."** said the vigilante as he looked out at the Presidium.

Getting everything under control, the journalist rummaged through her bag. "You know I was surprised you even agreed to this. The last time I asked you for an interview you shot me down, what changed?" she asked taking out a recording device and setting it on the table between them.

Maverick was silent a moment, **"A lot of things have happened in the last two years, and things will become very tense very soon."** he said cryptically.

Emily leaned forward on the table, "What's going on? Is it another attack like with the Blue Suns almost three years ago?"

The vigilante nodded, **"Sort of, but I don't have the evidence to back it up like last time. Not yet anyway. That's something you'll have to keep between us Ms. Wong."** he looked in her direction. **"But right now I wanted to clear the air with everything that has happened up to this point. and for that to happen I needed to speak to you alone."**

She looked around for a moment, "Guess that explains why the place is so empty."

Maverick nodded. **"I paid the cafe's owner off to have the place to ourselves for the time being. You can ask anything you want, I'll answer what I can without incriminating myself or others."**

"I do have a lot of questions for you. And with what's happened since the Blue Suns attack a lot of people want to hear from you and what you've been up to since then." said the journalist.

Getting comfortable, the vigilante gave another nod as Emily pressed the record button on the device. "Emily Wong. Date: July 19, 2183. Interview Subject: Maverick." She spoke clearly before looking at him and smiling, "Thank you for the interview Maverick, many people would kill to be in my position right now."

**"I bet. Though I chose you for the interview specifically."** said the vigilante honestly. **"You'll print the truth. You won't make alterations to my words to gain publicity. To be honest Ms. Wong, your one of only a handful of honest reporters on the Citadel I can trust."**

Emily blushed before shaking her head, "Th-Thank you." she cleared her throat. "Now, the main question everyone has on their minds is what you've been up to since the Blue Suns' incident."

Maverick chuckled, **"Considering I've been on the nightly news several times in the past that's not hard to tell. Let's just say that I've been busy."**

Nodding the journalist "Understandable, the first time anyone on the Citadel saw you since the mercenary attack was that Red Sand raid a few months later."

_Flashback_

_**Industrial District - Lower Wards**_

_**January 11, 2181 - 18:57 hours**_

_C-Sec had the warehouse surrounded on all sides. They'd been keeping tabs on several small bands of Eclipse mercs that have been smuggling Red Sand through customs. _

_Despite the heightened security since the Blue Suns' attack, and C-Sec's large growth in recruitment, a few small groups managed to get contraband into the station. However, it didn't take long for Citadel Security to catch on and track them down._

_Garrus was leading the strike team as they prepared to breach the building and take down the smugglers inside. "Are all entry teams in place?" he asked into his comm. _

'Ready Sir, just waiting on your signal.'_ came the reply as Garrus pulled out his sniper rifle and looked down the sights. Everything down below was quiet, it had taken them all of 15 minutes to get the place surrounded without the Eclipse knowing about it. _

_Just as he was about to give the signal the sounds of gunfire resounded from within the building. "What the hell's going on in there? Anyone have a visual?" Garrus shouted into his comm. _

'Negative sir, whatever's happening sounds brutal though.'_ said one of the squad leaders just as the front door of the warehouse exploded outward sending five men wearing yellow armor barring the Eclipse insignia crashing onto the ground several feet away._

_All of the C-Sec personnel looked at the gaping hole in the building where a familiar form appeared. Maverick stomped out into the light holding his Jackel in his hands as he approached the mercs that were attempting to stand. _

_A heavy boot slammed into the stomach of one spinning him around and sending him crashing back to the ground. A second had gotten to his feet but a close range shotgun blast blew his chest opened._

_The vigilante spun around and slammed the butt of his weapon into the face of the Salarian behind him before shooting the last merc that had tried to run for cover. _

_"Just what the hell is going on?" Garrus shouted walking out into the open with the rest of the C-Sec officers. _

_Maverick looked to the Turian, __**"Intercepted a transmission sent by the smugglers. I tracked them here and shut down their operation."**__ he brought out his omni-tool and send something. Garrus' omni-tool chimed making him look down at it. __**"Shipping manifests, ship names, and cargo updates. I pulled that from the terminals inside before going after them full force."**_

_Garrus growled, "This was a C-Sec operation, you had no right to interfere." _

_**"They were already starting to close up shop and move on. They were preparing for an attack from C-Sec and had defences in place ready for you."**__ he looked down at the two groaning mercs as two officers cuffed them. The Salarian's face dripping blood from the strike of his weapon. __**"And I left two for you to interrogate for more information."**_

_Looking back up at the detective, the vigilante shouldered his weapon. __**"Whether you believe it or not Vakarian, I'm not trying to be your enemy. It's not just the citizens of the Citadel I look out for."**__ his visor scanned over all of the C-Sec personnel around him. __**"I'll also be there to make sure that everyone in C-Sec is able to go home alive and well. If I'm stepping on your toes I'm sorry, but I won't let people die if I can help it."**_

_He gave a small salute before vanishing into thin air, leaving C-Sec to do their job and several of them thanking the man for ensuring their safety._

_Flashback End_

"Sounds like there are a few detectives in C-Sec that don't think your doing any good out there despite what you've done for everyone." said Emily bitterly.

Maverick shook his head, **"Not true Ms. Wong. Detective Vakarian is a very honest and noble officer of the law. He's a strictly by the books kind of cop and that's a very important trait to have. I don't blame him for the way he was toward me."**

"So your not angry at him for getting on your case?" asked the journalist.

**"Not at all. To be honest Garrus is one of a good number of people that I wouldn't mind having my back in a firefight. As a matter of fact me and him got on good graces after a case of his took a turn for the worst and he was alone against a suspect."**

Emily nodded, "Yes, I think I recall that. The Elcor Ambassador that had killed several people and terrorized the wards for weeks."

Maverick nodded, **"Normally I didn't step into C-Sec affairs unless I was needed. But when I discovered Detective Vakarian alone and squaring off against a biotic Elcor with a streak of murders under it's belt I felt the need to offer my assistance."**

_Flashback _

_**Docking Bay 32 - Upper Wards**_

_**April 20, 2181 - 13:21 hours.**_

_Garrus leapt behind cover as a warp attack destroyed the crate that had been behind him. "Triamphantly: Your struggles are in vain detective. Your death will be slow and painful." said the Elcor in the usual emotionless-monotone way of their species._

_The Turian leapt out of cover and fired several rounds with his pistol. Each shot bouncing harmlessly off of the biotic Elcor's barrier. The larger alien charged the dark energy around it's form before launching a shockwave that Garrus was barely able to dodge away from._

_"Just give it up! Backups on it's way and you won't be able to get out of the system before your boxed in!" Garrus shouted before firing a few more rounds at his opponent._

_"Superiorly: Your pathetic attempts to apprehend me will only lead to your downfall. Menacingly: You have no hope left detective." said the ambassador charging up more dark energy._

_Before the Elcor could launch another attack, something large and heavy slammed into it's barrier and knocking it back several feet. The air shimmered a moment before a familiar suit of black and silver armor stood tall. _

_"Shockingly: Maverick." said the Elcor as it tensed. _

_The vigilante drew his bow and unfolded it in his hands, drawing back an arrow and aiming for the large alien's head. __**"It's over Ambassador. C-Sec's on it's way and your ID's all over the comm channels."**__ he said as Garrus got out of cover and drew closer to the two. _

_"Enraged: Your presence changes nothing vigilante. You will die like the others." said the Elcor as it prepared to fire a warp attack._

_Maverick let the arrow bolt bypassing the alien's barrier, the tunsten arrow head piercing the hyde on it's right shoulder. A loud bellow resounded from the Elcor as it stumbled back a few steps._

_Garrus looked at the bow in the vigilante's hands, "Primitive, yet effective. Thanks for the assist." he said keeping his weapon trained on the Ambassador as it began to right itself. _

_**"You need him dead or alive?"**__ the vigilante asked drawing another arrow and knocking it. _

_"Alive is more useful." said the Turian as the Elcor glowed with biotic energy. _

_Maverick fired the arrow, hitting the fuel tank next to the ambassador. "Condescendingly: You cannot even shoot your weapon properly. This conflict is over." The vigilante pressed the button on the bow's handle causing the barrels to explode._

_The Elcor's barriers held up for only a few seconds before the blast charred it's flesh and sending it crashing hard to the ground unmoving._

_Garrus moved ahead, nudging the downed Elcor with his foot and finding that he was still alive. "Not how I would have handled it, but he's no longer a threat at least." he said looking back at Maverick as he folded up his bow and put it on his back. _

_**"You may not agree with my methods detective, but it's all I know." **__said the vigilante as the sounds of sirens approached. __**"I'll leave you to it."**_

_Turning his back, he paused when the Turian called out to him, "Maverick. Listen, thanks for the help. The bastard would have escaped if you hadn't helped take him down." _

_Maverick smiled under his visor, __**"No problem detective. You ever need a hand, never hesitate to ask."**__ with that he vanished into the air as Garrus' backup arrived to apprehend the criminal Elcor._

_Flashback End_

"You had to have gotten a lot of good graces from C-Sec for that one." said Emily as she drank her coffee.

The journalist set her cup down and gave the man her full attention once more, "Now, you've gotten the respect and trust of a lot of people out there on the station. C-Sec, the councilors, the public and even a few higher ups in the Alliance. What do you intend to do with all of this support?"

**"Nothing."** said Maverick honestly. **"I'm never aiming for publicity or anything of that nature. But it's always good to have people on your side in a time of need."** said the vigilante honestly while leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms.

"Very true." said Emily. "And if I remember correctly, some of those friends called upon you in need of some help on a few occasions."

Maverick nodded, **"A few odd jobs here and there sent to me from Executor Pallin or the council. The Alliance brass sent me on a mission or two as well. Mostly jobs that C-Sec couldn't solve because of too much red tape. I can't reveal what exactly those missions were however, you understand."**

Emily smiled, "The call sign of a true hero if you ever heard one." she said taking another sip of her coffee.

Maverick rested his arms on the table and bowed his head slightly. **"You'd think that. But not everything was a good as people may think." **he said solemnly.

The journalist immediately picked up the change in the man's mood, "Maverick?" she asked a little concerned. She watched the vigilante trace his fingers over a bracelet that she noticed wrapped around his right wrist.

It looked like something a child would have made. Several plastic and metal beads of various shapes, sizes and colors all held together with a flexible wire. Seven of the beads had letters spelling out 'Good Guy'.

**"Despite all of the things I did for people on the Citadel, I'm always reminded of those I had failed. The ones I couldn't save because I wasn't fast enough, strong enough."** he looked up at her, and Emily could almost feel the sorrow going through his visor. **"For all my strength, my enhancements or my weaponry. I'm just one man. But..."**

He clenched his fist, **"That doesn't take away the feeling of failure knowing I couldn't save someone when I had the power to."**

Silence filled the area, Emily reached over and clicked off the recorder. "Is this about the fire that happened in the Lower Wards six months ago?" Maverick stood up and faced the railing, his gaze overlooking the view of the station.

**"I have accepted many things in my life, Ms. Wong. I've accepted who I am, as a person and a soldier. I've accepted the responsibility I take on when I commit to an assignment." **he paused, **"I also accept when I've let someone down, when I failed in my duty."**

Turning back to look at the journalist who had her focus on him, he took a deep breath before looking back out over the Wards. **"That incident reminded me that it doesn't matter what I am or what I do I can't save everyone."**

Emily got up and stood at his side. "Why?" she asked quietly. "Why do you do this? Why put yourself through so much when you don't have to?"

Maverick looked back down at the bracelet. **"There are things about me, that others are never meant to know or understand. More than once I believe that I'm not even Human anymore." **His head turned and regarded her, **"I do this, because it reminds me of who I am. That I'm still a Human being under all of this hardware with morals and a sense of honor." **

They lapsed into silence once more. Emily had many questions left to ask the man next to her, but she knew that she was dealing with someone that, although was strong and swift physically, had a very fragile heart and mind under his armor.

She was startled out of her thoughts when the vigilante's omni-tool began chiming. Maverick looked over the device before deactivating it. **"Our time is up I'm afraid. Sorry if you still have questions, but I'm needed elsewhere right now." **he said turning to her.

"It's alright. I've gotten more than enough. Thank you." said Emily bowing to him slightly.

Maverick bowed back before vaulting over the railing. The journalist gasped as she leaned over the railing to see what had happened to him.

A moment later, Maverick rose up standing on top of a black skycar. His omni-tool flared and he typed a few things before Emily's chimed with an incoming message. The vigilante opened the door of the skycar and slipped inside before zooming off.

When the car was nothing more than a dot in the distance, she checked her omni-tool for the message she received.

_**"Thank you for listening" - M**_

Emily smiled, she had come to get an interview and instead helped one of the most well known vigilante's unload his emotional baggage. Closing the omni-tool, she picked up the recording device from the table, looking it over a moment and smiling before pressing the small button next to the record button on the top.

_"File's Deleted"_ said the VI

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Alex's Apartment - Lower Wards**

**July 19, 2183 - 14:00 hours**

Alex walked into his apartment, pulling off his helmet and setting it on the coffee table before flopping onto the couch. A lot truly did happen in the last two years.

Reena had moved out and moved in with Chellick over a year ago. She was worried he would be upset with her, but the Post-Human was just happy that his two friends were together and living good lives with one another.

He still worked at Zen's shop, making weapons while at the same time improving his own. He had managed to make a new type of arrow for his bow to assist in combat.

The Eezo Arrow was created the same way as the explosive arrows, the difference being he had infused a vial of compressed element zero into the shaft of the arrow and was designed to expel the dark enegy the moment of impact. The effect was similar to that of a singularity, with the expelled eezo acting as a miniature blackhole to damage enemies and leave them vulnerable for further assault.

It had taken him months to perfect it, and the materials to make it were a lot more costly than what helped back the bow and other arrows combined. So he was only able to make a total of 15 in all without completely breaking the bank.

Needless to say he'd only use them in an emergency.

Leaning back in his seat, Alex rested his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes as he recounted everything else that had happened.

What he had told Emily Wong was the truth, the various missions he'd been asked to partake in each had a huge impact on not only the public at large, but the timeline of the universe as well.

A perfect example was what had happened when Dr. Saleon attempted to flee the Citadel with his hostages. Originally it was the only case Garrus couldn't let go because the black market organ dealer had gotten away.

Alex made sure that didn't happen.

He used his cloak to get behind the crazed Salarian and put a round in the back of his head before he even had a chance to get to the ship and escape with his hostages.

C-Sec had been utterly shell shocked by the sudden turn of events. After making sure that the hostages were safe and being tended to by the EMTs and officers on the scene he slipped away quietly while leaving a message for Garrus saying that he was sorry for stepping in.

A few days later he'd gotten a message from Executor Pallin. He was pissed that he went about the situation the way he did, but he stopped Saleon from escaping and ensured that all hostages were safe an unharmed.

He didn't know the changes he may have made to the timeline of the ME universe. But at this point the Post-Human was playing things close to the chest as he went along.

The situation with Cerberus was also a factor to this.

After he had essentially pissed off both the Illusive Man and Miranda Lawson he knew that he was being tailed every so often when he went out in the nano suit. He made sure that he took the long way home each time and finding places away from home to change out of the suit before actually heading back to the apartment.

He had also taken out several small groups of agents that were sent to keep an eye on him. Alex had to give Cerberus credit for trying so well, and he was very cautious knowing what their organization was capable of.

They had no idea who they were dealing with either. If CELL couldn't bring Alex down, than Cerberus had to come up with something a lot more elaborate to gain control of him.

But if there was one thing that the Illusive Man and Jacob Hargreave had in common was the persistance, the influence, and the cunning to get what they wanted. And that was enough to keep Alex on his toes every time he left the house.

His omni-tool chimed suddenly in the silent apartment followed by Prophet's voice. _**"Incoming Transmission from Garrus Vakarian."**_

Alex slipped his helmet back on before accepting the vid call. **"Maverick here."** he said as Garrus' face appeared on the holo-screen.

_"Maverick, I find myself in a rough spot right now and I could use a hand."_ he said running a hand over his fringe.

**"What's the situation detective?"** asked the vigilante.

Garrus sighed, _"No doubt you've heard the news about what happened to Eden Prime."_

Alex nodded, the attack on Eden Prime first aired not two days ago. People were beginning to panic with the knowledge that the Geth attacked a Human colony in council space. The Post-Human knew damn well that Saren and Sovereign were beginning their plans to bring forth the Reaper Armada and that Shepard would be on her way to the Citadel to bring his crimes to light.

He shook his head, Nihlus had set out on his mission aboard the _Normandy_ before he could warn him about Saren's betrayal. The Turian Spectre was a good friend, and Alex partially blamed himself for his death at the hands of the rogue Spectre.

**"I'm aware of the situation. Does this have anything to do with the attack?"** asked Alex.

_"I have beliefs that the Saren Arterus may have been involved in the attack. I've been trying to find anything I can to gain leverage against him but I keep getting stone walled. He's a council Spectre, so everything he touches becomes classified."_

Alex mulled things over for a moment. If things could be planned a certain way...**"I might be able to help."** he brought up a separate screen on his omni-tool. **"During one of my scans through the networks. I discovered that a Quarian came to the station looking for safety in exchange for information. From what I've gathered, she said something about having data on Saren."**

Garrus picked up a datapad off screen, _"There was a report of gunfire in the Presidium Commons earlier today. Witnesses say that two men were taking shots at a Quarian who was wounded during the attack. Think the two might be linked?" _

**"Possible, if it's the same Quarian it's no surprise that Saren would send hired thugs to silence her. If this data helps put Saren down for what happened to Eden Prime we need to find her and fast. She's already got a pretty large target on her back as it is."** said Alex.

_"Alright,"_ replied Garrus hitting a few buttons on his omni-tool. _"There aren't a whole lot of medical facilities around the area where the shoot out took place. Even less that would have the right equipment to handle a wounded Quarian...wait I think I found one. There's a small medical clinic run by a Dr. Michel close to where the shooting took place."_

Alex quickly had Prophet mark the location of the clinic with a nav point. **"I'll meet you outside the clinic detective. If we're lucky we can catch her before something else can happen."**

The call ended and Alex quickly armed up before heading to the roof of the apartment building where his black skycar was hidden under a cloaking device he'd managed to piece together.

Powering the vehicle up, the vigilante sped off to where the nav point was leading him.

He knew that getting to Tali so soon would change things drastically, for better or worse. But with what was coming their way, the amount of death and devastation that was on the horizon. Alex would take on any challenge to save as many lives as he could.

If it meant facing the devil himself, the Post-Human would do it. He didn't choose to die in his world, he didn't choose to be given the nano suit and the burdens that came with it. Gifts from the Librarian or not, he'd use what he was given to end the cycle in this universe.

Or he'd die trying.

_**A/N: This chapter was mainly set up to help bridge the gap leading into the ME1 storyline. I may seem a little off here and there, but I felt it was time to move into the real story and really get things kick started. The whole point of the interview scene and the moment alone in the apartment was to help reveal what Alex had been up to and the important points that had occurred in the last two years for him.**_

_**The incident behind the bracelet he now wears will be revealed in the near future as well, for those who are very curious. **_

_**I my not be updating as fast as I used to, but I haven't forgotten you guys and I'll crank them out as best as I can without damaging the story. Till next time, stay tuned guys!**_


	19. The Beginning

_**A/N: Two chapters within 24 hours? Guess I still have the mojo after all? But regardless I really wanted to kick-start things into the ME1 timeline. And what better way than to AU my way into it? So here we go!**_

_**I own nothing**_

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Medical Clinic - Lower Wards**

**July 19, 2183 - 14:25 hours**

Alex kept the shadows as he drew closer to the medical clinic. Parking his skycar farther down the block in an empty alley deciding to go in on foot to meet up with Garrus.

Checking his surroundings for the last time, the Post-Human headed toward the entrance to the clinic where the Turian detective was waiting. "Took your sweet time getting here Maverick." said Garrus from his spot against the wall by the door.

**"I can't really just walk through public detective. I had to take the long route."** replied the vigilante as they approached the door.

The place was empty save for the lone woman sitting at a desk in the back. Dr. Chloe Michel looked up from the reports she was working on at the two men that entered her clinic. "Hello, is there something I can do for the two of you?" she asked standing.

"Dr. Michel, Garrus Vakarian, C-Sec." said Garrus shaking her hand lightly.

Michel looked from the Turian investigator to the large Human in black and silver armor. Her eyes traveled up to the crimson red visor as he looked down at her. "If seen you around. Your Maverick aren't you?"

**"Yes ma'am. We're here to talk about a Quarian woman that came to visit your clinic recently. She would have sustained a gunshot wound during a firefight in the Presidium Commons."** said Alex.

The doctor nodded as she picked up a datapad from her desk, "Yes, I remember her. She came in the other day with a wound in her shoulder. She'd been running a fever due to the type of round used and the suit rupture." she said reading it over.

"What kind of round was used?" asked Garrus.

Michel handed him the datapad, "Polonium. The radioactive chemicals contained in the bullet in combination with her weakened immune system made her very ill. I had to work quickly within a sterile room to remove the round and administer enough antibiotics to help fight the infection."

**"Can you tell us if she mentioned about why she was targeted?"** asked Alex.

"She said something about having vital information and was looking for a way to trade it for safety. She passed out from the fever shortly after that before I could get anything more. I was about to call C-Sec about the incident when you two walked in." said the doctor.

"Is she still here?" asked Garrus. Michel nodded as she lead them toward the back of the clinic.

"Her fever broke hours ago, and medi-gel helped heal her wounds. But I wanted to keep her here for a day or two to ensure that she was healthy again." said the woman as she opened the door.

The three froze seeing the room vacant. "She's gone." said Michel going around the room to look things over. Alex's visor scanned the room, having Prophet check for any abnormalities.

His HUD zoomed in on an open air vent on the floor in the corner of the room. **"This is how she got out."** he said walking over to the vent and inspecting it. **"She must have slipped away once she had her strength back."**

"If she's running we can assume that she might not be so innocent." said Garrus.

The vigilante shoot him a look, **"Can you blame her Vakarian? Quarians aren't really held in such high regard here on the Citadel. The discrimination coupled with being shot probably gave her a very low view of who can help her." **he turned to Michel, **"Doctor, can you think of anywhere she could have gone to pawn off her data?"**

She thought hard for several moments, "There is a crime lord that goes by the name of Fist. It is rumored that he is an agent of the Shadow Broker. If she has vital information that is of any value the Shadow Broker would buy it. Fist runs Chora's Den, a gentleman's club that's farther up the ward, he'd be the closest contact."

Garrus' mandibles flared slightly, "Fist is well known at C-Sec. The bastard always finds a way around the law and avoids prosecution. If he has connections with the Shadow Broker it's no surprise how he avoids law enforcement."

Alex brought up his omni-tool and brought up all the information Prophet could locate on Fist. **"Then we better get to her before she contacts Fist. According to this Fist has a hit out on him courtesy of the Shadow Broker, a Krogan bounty hunter is currently after him." **

"If that's the case, than our witness could be in serious trouble if Fist isn't working for the Shadow Broker anymore." said Garrus.

Bidding Dr. Michel goodbye, the duo quickly left the clinic and made their way through the ward toward Chora's Den. **"We got a plan?" **asked Alex as they went through a couple back alleys.

"We can't just storm the club guns blazing, too many innocent bystanders could be hurt in the crossfire. We just need to find the Quarian before Fist gets ahold of her." said Garrus as they exited the last alley and approached the gentlemen's club.

"You two going after Fist?" asked a deep rumble of a voice.

The two turned and saw a large Krogan in blood-red armor with a scarred face approaching them. Red slitted eyes looked them both over for a brief moment before settling on Alex. "Maverick, heard a lot about you around this place. You leave a good amount of death and destruction in your wake."

Alex crossed his arms over his chest, **"Urdnot Wrex. Krogan bounty hunter known for excessive bloodshed and getting the job done. Was wondering when I'd run into you. I take it you're the one hired by the Shadow Broker to take out Fist?"** he said standing tall before the large Krogan.

"I am. Fist made the grave error of crossing the worst person in the galaxy." said Wrex. "The Shadow Broker wants him dead. And I don't leave a job unfinished."

"I can't let you do that." said Garrus reminding the two that he was there as well. "And you won't get away with killing a man in cold blood, no matter who he's crossed."

Wrex took an intimidating step forward, "And whose going to stop me Turian? You?" he growled making to reach for the Claymore shotgun folded up on his back. Garrus didn't back down an inch as he flipped the safety off on his sidearm.

**"Enough!"** Alex shouted catching the attention of the two aliens. **"Look, no matter how you slice it we're both after the same thing."** he looked at Garrus, **"Fist is a shifty crime lord who steps on whoever he wants for his own needs. If he winds up dead not a whole lot of people will shed a tear over it. Christ, how many criminal scumbags have I put six feet under in the last two and a half years?" **

The vigilante looked at Wrex next, **"If you want Fist dead that's one thing. But we're not going to put innocent people in the crosshairs just so you can complete your job. So if you want to help us take him down and save our witness then fine, but your following our lead until we get to who we're looking for. Deal?"**

The Krogan warlord narrowed his eyes at the vigilante, "You expect me to just follow your orders?"

**"You want Fist, you help us. Everybody wins. You got a problem with that your on your own. You try to shoot us in the back, I'll rip your damn head plate off and use it as an ashtray."** the Post-Human said evenly not breaking eye contact.

Wrex kept glaring for several moments before he started chuckling, "Heh, you got a quad on you Maverick. You definitely live up to the reputation." the Krogan squared his shoulders, "Alright, I'll follow your lead. But Fist is mine at the end of this."

Alex nodded as they began to head toward the club again. "Are you crazy?" whispered Garrus. "You just made a deal with a bounty hunter. A _Krogan_ bounty hunter at that."

**"Just covering all of our bases."** replied the vigilante. **"Best case scenario we have a heavy hitter on our side if shit goes bad. Worst case scenario he'll turn on us and I'll have to put him down, and I'd rather do that right off when he does it instead of later where he might have help."**

Garrus nodded and let the matter drop. Alex knew damn well that Wrex was trustworthy despite being deadly around the edges he knew honor and would hold true to it even in the face of death.

And with Wrex and Garrus covering his six, successfully getting to Tali was looking better and better.

X

Chora's Den was nothing more than a watered down version of Afterlife. Deep red lighting, loud beating music, scantily clad strippers and waitresses moving about all around the club with drunken patrons drooling after them.

The biggest difference is that Aria atleast knew how to show her customers a good time.

Alex looked around the large room with his visor activated. Over a dozen guards and bouncers were tagged and highlighted on his HUD as he, Garrus and Wrex walked through the semi-crowded club toward the back where Fist's office was located.

"Seems no matter where you go in the galaxy, you always end up finding a bunch of Asari shaking their asses." commented Wrex looking around the club for threats.

Garrus shook his head as they entered the back area and approached a Krogan that was standing guard at the only door. "Back off, private area." grunted the Krogan bouncer as they stood in front of him.

**"Here to see Fist. Got a few questions for him."** said Alex.

"Too bad. The boss is with someone right now and can't afford to be disturbed." said the bouncer not moving.

"That someone wouldn't happen to be a Quarian now would it?" asked Garrus preparing for a possible fight.

The bouncer's eyes widened a slight fraction. That was more than enough for Alex. **"I suggest you stand aside, or things will become unpleasant for you very quickly." **he said. Garrus and Wrex drawing their weapons behind him.

Everything happened very quickly. The bouncer went to charge only to be slammed into the wall with enough force to dent the metal. _**"Maximum Power."**_Alex grabbed the Krogan's face in his hand and smashed his head hard against the wall making another dent and knocking the bouncer out cold.

**"Now that he's out of the way."** said Alex drawing one of his Hammers and opening the door revealing a flight of stairs leading up to Fist's office. **"Let's get our Quarian and deal with this asshole."**

The trio stepped up the stairs slowly, making sure to make as little noise as possible as they approached the office. Alex held up his fist making Wrex and Garrus freeze. He pressed his head close to the locked door hearing voices from inside. One female with an accent, the other male. **"They're inside, get ready." **

Firing up his omni-tool, the vigilante quickly hacked the door. The second the door opened the three stormed the room guns up making the two occupants of the room jump.

Alex recognized the man in the red and black suit behind the desk as Fist, Prophet confirming the man's identity after a quick scan. But it was the Quarian woman that he recognized much quicker.

Standing in the center of the room wearing an enviro-suit with various colors of blue, purple and silver with a purple visor was Tali'Zorah nar Rayya.

"Who the fuck are you!" Fist shouted reaching for a switch on his desk. Alex aimed and fired his pistol punching a hole through the crime lord's shoulder, splashing blood across the glass window behind him and causing him to cry out in pain.

**"I'd sit down if I were you." **said Alex darkly before turning to the still stunned Quarian. **"Are you alright miss?" **

Tali nodded hesitantly, "Wh-What's going on?" she asked looking at the three heavily armed people aiming their weapons at Fist.

**"We just saved your life. Fist isn't working for the Shadow Broker anymore, Wrex here was hired to kill the bastard for betraying him." **explained the vigilante.

The Quarian's back stiffened as Alex turned back to Fist who was sitting in his chair holding his bleeding shoulder. **"Out of curiosity Fist, who were you going to set this poor girl up with for the data she has?" **

Fist gnashed his teeth, "I ain't saying a fucking thing."

"Just let me kill him. It'll be quick." said Wrex racking his shotgun. "No Wrex, he might have information that might be useful." said Garrus trying to avoid bloodshed.

Alex walked across the room, holstering his pistol as he stood in front of the desk. He grabbed the edge of the table and gripped hard. _**"Maximum Power."**_ he ripped the desk from the floor and threw it across the room, slamming loudly against the far wall. **"Feel like talking now? Or do I have to tear off a limb or two?" **

The crime lord paled at the display. "...Saren...I work for Saren Arterius. He paid me more than the Shadow Broker ever did, in exchange I help him gather intelligence on whatever he needs. When he heard about the Quarian having information on him he paid me to send assassins after her to make sure no one got ahold of it."

Tali's eyes narrowed, "You lying bosht'et! Those where your men that attacked me outside the Presidium!"

"And it would have worked out. How was I suppose to know that a suit rat was that good in com-" Fist was cut off by another gunshot. A wound similar to the one on his right shoulder blew open on his left. The crime lord cried out in agony as his arms both hung limply at his sides with blood dripping down them onto the floor.

Alex lowered his Hammer, barrel still smoking. **"One of my closest friends is a Quarian. I suggest you keep those comments to yourself, you might live a little longer. Now then,"** he stepped forward and looked down at the wounded and weak man. **"I want to know everything you know about Saren. If your one of his information brokers than you should know something vital."**

Fist groaned, "I don't...know shit. He keeps mostly to himself. Only telling me what I need to know and what to look for. But...he started acting strange a few months ago."

"Strange how?" asked Garrus now curious.

"I'm not sure. He was a real hardass to start with. But everything started to change after he discovered something." said Fist.

**"What did he discover?" **asked Alex already knowing where things might be going.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it was it had him acting like he had a bigger purpose than being the council's puppet." replied Fist. "Christ, it almost seemed like he was talking to something that only he could hear a lot of the time. That's all I really know."

Alex nodded before taking a step back, "Wrex, collect your bounty." Fist's eyes widened and opened his mouth only to be silenced by the loud 'boom' of a shotgun discharging. The once powerful crime lord fell back in his chair onto the floor with his chest blown open, a large pool of blood already forming around his corpse.

"What that really necessary?" Garrus said loudly as Alex walked past him.

**"You saying he didn't deserve it?" **the vigilante asked looking in his direction. **"How many people do you think he killed, or had killed, simply because he was a greedy bastard only looking out for himself?"** he looked back at the corpse before going back to the detective. **"It may not be **_**legal**_** justice. But sometimes you have to follow your instincts and do the right thing, no matter how difficult it may seem."**

Moving on, he approached Tali who had her back turned to the room. **"Ma'am, we never got your name before all of this."**

She was silent a moment before turning to him. "Tali. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. I can't believe Fist was setting me up, I knew I shouldn't have trusted him." she said shaking her head.

**"You had no idea of knowing how valuable the data you have really was. Or the lengths people would go to get it. But right now we need your help."** Alex said calmly. **"The data you have, if it really has something on Saren Arterius and could implicate him for what happened to Eden Prime we need to get it to the council before Saren can slip away."**

Tali rubbed her hands together, "I was hoping to sell the data for protection. But I guess I owe you my life for saving me from a trap."

"We'll keep you safe from here on out." said Garrus honestly. "But we should get moving. The sooner we get this data to the council the faster charges can be brought up against Saren."

"And we better do it fast.:" said Wrex as he glared out of the office window down into the club below. "Because Fist's thugs must have heard the commotion and are preparing for war down there." Alex came over and looked down, the warlord was right. All of the patrons and dancers were gone. The original 12 thugs he tagged were still highlighted on his HUD, but he quickly tagged over eight more as they all took up places around the club and waited for them.

**"Their all armed, small arms mostly. A few shotguns and assault rifles in the mix. No armor or shields."** Alex broadcasted. _**"Tactical Options Available."**_ **"When we reach the ground floor we split off into two groups. Covering both sides of the club and making sure no one gets behind us."**

"Can the Quarian even hold a gun?" asked the old Krogan.

His answer was the sound of a shotgun racking and Tali stalking past them toward the stairs. "I'm slightly injured and have a cold. But that doesn't mean I don't know how to shoot." she paused at the door before glaring at Wrex with narrowed, glowing eyes. "And my name is Tali." she growled as she went down the stairs.

The three men looked at each other. Wrex shrugged, "Women." Readying weapons, they followed after Tali just in time to see her take down a thug armed with an assault rifle at the base of the stairs.

Alex stared down the sight of this Grendel, switching to single shot before putting a round through a thug's head as he poked up from behind a table.

Garrus scooped up the first thug's discarded rifle and took down two thugs as they tried to regroup into cover. Those he missed were taken out by the loud register of Wrex's Claymore.

Like Alex had planned, the four split into two teams. Alex and Tali went right, Garrus and Wrex went left. Each group gunning down any thugs that came up to shoot at them.

_**"Maximum Armor."**_rounds bounced harmlessly off of Alex's suit as he stood in front of Tali as she switched her overheated shotgun for her sidearm. Pulling a grenade from his belt, he primed it before lobbing the device over the bar where three thugs had taken refuge.

The following explosion send the now dead men scattering everywhere.

Wrex's heavy foot connected hard with a thug's chest. Shattering the poor man's ribcage and sending him through a nearby table. Garrus jumped out of cover and took out another that was attempting to shoot at them from the elevated stage in the center of the club.

The whole firefight was over in two minutes. The bodies of close to 20 thugs laid scattered across the club that now looked like a small warzone. "Ha! That was fun." said Wrex shouldering his Claymore.

Garrus looked at all of the destruction and shook his head, "This...is going to cause a lot of paper work." he muttered.

**"Come on, we need to get to the council with the data."** said Alex as they double timed it.

Along the way, Alex noticed Wrex still following them. **"Your contract was completed, why you sticking around Wrex?**

The warlord grinned, "If your helping to go after Saren I wouldn't mind being a part of it. Should make for one hell of a good fight. And seeing what you did to Fist and his men back there, you could be someone I could stand to be around longer than a few seconds."

The Post-Human didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or not. He decided to let it drop regardless.

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Enroute to Citadel Tower**

**July 19, 2183 - 15:01 hours**

It was a tight fit, but all four of them managed to fit into Alex's skycar as he flew them at top speed toward the Citadel tower. Tali riding shotgun while Garrus and Wrex sat in the back as he weaved in and around traffic.

Garrus closed down his omni-tool after having a long chat with Executor Pallin. "The Executor says that the council is already in session regarding Saren. The Alliance team that was on Eden Prime is already there trying to get a conviction but things aren't going well." he said grimly.

**"Then we better get there fast before they close the case."** said Alex shifting gears and making the skycar go even faster.

The tower quickly came into view as they drew closer. Two C-Sec skycars quickly pulled up along both sides of their vehicle. _"Unknown vehicle, you are approaching Citadel Tower at exceeding speeds. Pull over immediately."_ said one of the officers.

Garrus pulled up his omni-tool again. "This is Detective Garrus Vakarian. I am in the black skycar with a witness and evidence to be presented to the council ASAP. Sending authorization and badge number now." he said hitting sa few keys.

_"Confirmed Detective Vakarian, we'll escort you in."_ came the reply as they approached the tower.

Alex touched them down in a vacant spot closest to the council chambers as they all quickly piled out and ran inside. "The meeting sounds like it's coming to an end we need to move fast!" shouted Garrus as they double timed it.

They ran through the atrium causing people to get out of their way. Reaching the stairs as they heard councilor Tevos' voice. "The council has found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the Geth Ambassador, your petition to have him-"

**"COUNCILORS!" **Alex shouted making several people jump at his sudden arrival. Everyone looked at him and the group following wide eyed as he slowly approached the podium. Recognizing the faces of Anderson, Udina, and the three man team from Eden Prime.

"What is the meaning of this!" Saren's hologram hissed at the sudden intrusion.

"Maverick, to what do we owe this interruption? This is a very serious matter." said Sparatus wondering what the vigilante was doing here.

**"Councilors, we have evidence to prove Saren's involvement with the Geth and the attack on Eden Prime." **said Alex making everyone gasp.

"I will not stand for this! This..._vigilante_ has no place here!" Saren roared.

Tevos held up her hands to calm things down before addressing the Post-Human. "What is this evidence you speak of? And how can we be sure that it is genuine?"

Alex motioned for Tali to step forward. **"Councilors, this is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. She came across the data and was attempting to get it to the right people when she was attacked outside the Presidium by hired assassins. Detective Vakarian and myself, along with the aid of this Krogan behind us saved her before it was too late."**

"As for authentication, several of our techs can run through it to prove that it is genuine if need be." added Garrus.

"How did you come across this evidence Ms. Zorah?" asked Valern.

Tali took a deep breath before bringing up her omni-tool, "I was on my pilgrimage, my path into adulthood for my people when I encountered a squad of Geth on a world not far from this system. I caught one of them alone and managed to disable it, taking out it's memory core before it could wipe it completely clean. As I was going through what data survived I found this:" she hit a button and a recording started playing.

_"Eden Prime was a major victory. We are one step closer to finding the Conduit."_ Saren's voice came out loud and clear. _"And one step closer to the return of the Reapers."_

The silence that filled the chambers was suffocating. One of the best Spectres of the council had just been implicated clear as day before everyone in attendance. Udina was the first to recover, "You all wanted proof? There it is!" he said pointing at Tali's omni-tool.

The council over came their shock and looked up at their top agent. "Saren, what have you to say for this?" asked Tevos strictly.

Saren was silent, his eyes glaring down hatefully at Alex who glared back through his visor. "You will regret this day _human_." he spat out like poison before swiping with his talons causing the hologram to shut down.

Alex looked at where the hologram had just been. The realization that he had just majorly changed things clear in his mind. A big part of him knowing that this was just the beginning and things would become far more difficult from here on out.

Looking over his shoulder at everyone who was looking at him in various stages of shock, awe and intrigue. Ashley and Kaidan were looking at him as though he were a phantom that appeared out of thin air.

But out of the whole group, a pair of bright jade colored eyes caught his attention the most, the eyes of the future savior of the galaxy and the one who would pull out all the stops to end the Reapers in the future.

Commander Jane Shepard.

_**A/N: I always thought to myself when I played the first Mass Effect of what it would be like if the evidence against Saren arrived sooner. This was my vision of that only with my OC bringing the evidence forward to help Shepard expose him. **_

_**The next chapter will go into a little more detail on the council's final decision about Saren and how to go about apprehending him. But many of my fellow gamers know exactly where this might be headed. Update coming soon!**_


	20. Joining the Team

_**A/N: Oh I'm getting my groove back in spades! Now that I've gotten into the ME1 storyline I've got inspiration coming to me like gunfire, and I don't intend on letting this train stop anytime soon.**_

_**I own nothing**_

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Council Chambers - Citadel Tower**

**July 19, 2183 - 16:37 hours**

Alex leaned back on the bench he was seated upon. After the hearing about Saren's betrayal the council had called a recess to discuss what to do about their rogue agent. Everyone who had been present for the hearing had moved to the atrium to wait until they were all called back.

The group had separated across the large room. Garrus was talking with Executor Pallin, no doubt to explain the firefight that had torn Chora's Den apart along with the deaths of 18 hired thugs plus Fist.

Tali stood off to the side fiddling with her omni-tool, while Wrex was leaning against a wall in the far corner. Shepard, Ashley and Kaidan were all grouped together not too far away talking about something or other.

"Helped save our asses again. At this rate you should be keeping track." said Anderson sitting down next to him.

**"Got lucky. When I heard about what happened to Eden Prime I did some digging, Detective Vakarian contacted me about how Saren could've been involved and I offered my assistance to help track down any evidence against him."** replied the vigilante.

Anderson nodded, "Saren has little regard for life, saving someone always came second priority unless ordered otherwise. He'd do whatever it took to get results no matter who was in his way. His hatred for Humanity was always a factor as well. He thinks we're too aggressive and believes we have no place with the galaxy at large."

**"Considering that he was a Spectre it's no wonder how he got away with a lot of the acts he committed. He had diplomatic immunity and a license to kill all at the same time, and his past military training would make him a very dangerous adversary." **said Alex knowing the Turian' background very well.

"He is, even more so now that he's got the Geth's support." said Anderson. "The last time he and I crossed paths things didn't go well. The mission ended in failure and it was pinned on me. That's one of the reasons why the hearing wasn't going well, my being here gave Saren ammunition to shoot our case apart."

Alex patted his shoulder, **"He'll be brought down sir. You can bank on that one. Without council support and a bullseye on his back bigger than a mass relay he can't hide forever."**

X

Across the atrium, Commander Jane Shepard kept glancing over to where Captain Anderson was talking with the vigilante that had helped prove Saren's guilt. Like many in the Alliance, she knew about Maverick and his exploits here on the Citadel. Including the attack on the Citadel tower that he helped repel with C-Sec.

He was the most sought after by the Alliance Brass for recruitment. She'd seen the footage of his combat prowess and was amazed at what he was capable of in a hostile situation. It was no wonder why so many people were hoping to have him on their side.

"So that's him huh?" asked Kaidan looking in the same direction she was. "Guess he lives up to his reputation. Without that evidence Saren would have gotten off scott free."

"Is he even Human?" asked Ashley looking the suited man over. "From the vids I've seen he's stronger and faster than anything that could be considered normal for a Human. And the way he took down those mercs those years ago? Even N7 Commandos couldn't take down that many hostiles that quickly with such precision."

"Perhaps we should be asking him." said Jane as she made her way across the atrium. The two Alliance soldiers looked at one another before following after the Commander.

Alex looked up as Shepard approached, standing up to address her. **"Commander Shepard. It's an honor ma'am." **he said shaking her hand.

"The feeling's mutual Maverick. Your well known in the Alliance systems." said Jane smiling.

**"Of course. I receive one of their recruitment flyers at least once a week. Got to give them points for persistance." **said the vigilante.

"Considering everything you've done I'm surprised you haven't joined up. The Alliance could definitely benefit with having someone like you on their side." said Ashley having to look up at the large man.

Alex tilted his head and crossed his arms, **"Sorry, I'll tell you the same thing I've told all the Alliance higher-ups that have come to me with the same speech."** he leaned forward slightly, **"I fight for more than just Humanity. It doesn't matter to me the species or culture someone is, their lives matter to others and I'll fight to preserve those lives."**

He leaned back, **"And besides, I have a feeling that the Alliance would benefit more from my hardware than my skills as a soldier."** Alex looked at Anderson and shrugged, **"I don't believe that for all people in the Alliance, but you have to admit that the same can't be said for several others."**

Anderson nodded, "Maverick has helped the people of the Citadel, the council and the Alliance on several occasions ever since he helped stop the Blue Suns' attack on the tower. His position to stay neutral is both respected and understood. So much so that he was offered a place in the Spectres."

That piece of information made everyone shoot the vigilante shocked looks. "You were offered to join the Spectres?" asked Kaidan trying to recover.

Alex nodded, **"I was, but I turned them down. Udina was pissed beyond belief but I just didn't think that we were ready for the Spectres and council yet. That and we were barely recovering from the attack, repairing the damage done and tending to the wounded and dead was far more important at the time."**

"What makes you think Humanity wasn't ready to join the council or the Spectres?" asked Ashley defensively.

**"Consider this. The Asari, the Turians and the Salarians have been apart of the galactic council for decades, centuries even in certain contexts." **explained the Post-Human. **We've earned an embassy and an Ambassador here on the Citadel through hard work and political compromise much like all the other races here. But we are still very young to the galaxy at large."**

**"I'm not saying that we won't have our chance to join the council. But we still have a little more to prove to everyone that we're ready to take up the mantle."**

Jane's smile widened a fraction. The man had strong morals, and from the conviction in his voice he would be willing to fight to uphold them. "That's pretty deep."

Alex looked to her, **"Just because I'm good with a gun and killing mercs doesn't mean I can't use my words."**

Everyone looked up when Udina descended the stairs, "The council is done deliberating and requesting everyone's presence." he said fixing the collar of his shirt.

Re-entering the council chambers, Alex stood with Anderson and Shepard as the councilors retook their spots. "We have gone over the evidence presented to us and have found it to be genuine." said Valern. "And Saren's reaction to said evidence proves is guilt for the attack on Eden Prime."

"Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes." added Sparatus.

Tevos stroked her chin a moment, "The second voice on the recording, the one speaking with Saren. I recognize it. It is Matriarch Benezia." she said finally.

"She must be allied to the Geth as well, same as Saren." said Jane.

"Matriarch Benezia is a powerful biotic, and she had many followers. She will make a formidable ally for Saren." replied Tevos.

"I'm more interested in these _Reapers_ they were speaking of." said Valern. "What do we know about them?"

Tali stepped forward, "I think I can answer that councilor." she said gathering everyone's attention. "From what I learned from the Geth. The Reapers were said to be an advanced race of machines that existed 50,000 years ago. It is said that the Geth worship them as gods, the pinnacle of non-organic life. And they believe that Saren knows how to bring them back."

"The Reapers hunted the Protheans to total extinction, and then they vanished. At least, that's what the Geth believe." finished the young Quarian.

"This vision I received on Eden Prime...it makes sense now." said Jane rubbing the back of her head. "I saw the Protheans being wiped out by the Reapers. And if they believe that Saren can bring them back, then this 'Conduit' he was speaking of must have something to do with it."

"Do we even know what the Conduit might be?" asked Tevos.

"If Saren thinks it'll bring the Reapers back, that's bad enough." said Anderson.

Sparatus scoffed, "Listen to what you're saying. Saren wants to bring back the machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy? Impossible. It has to be. Where did the Reapers go? Why did they vanish? How come we've found no trace of their existence? if they were real we'd have found something."

**"Your a former military man Councilor Sparatus."** said Alex for the first time startling a few people. **"On a black ops assignment, if ordered to wipe out an enemy base and ensure that any and all useful information or weapons didn't wind up in the wrong hands, how would you ensure complete mission success?"**

The question caught the Turian councilor off guard. Alex continued. **"Any squad leader would go about taking out any and all personnel within the base before destroying all vital information and making sure all evidence of the squad's presence was non-existant."**

The vigilante crossed his arms over his chest, **"It's obvious that if the Reapers do exist, they wanted to make damn sure they weren't discovered. In essence, it makes perfect sense."**

"You have proved that Saren betrayed the Council. We all agree he's using the Geth to search for the Conduit, but we don't really know why." said Tevos. "We have not evidence to prove that the Reapers even exist. Saren could be using them as a way to bend the Geth to his will."

"Either way, Saren is a rogue agent on the run for his life. He no longer has the rights or resources of a Spectre. The Council has stripped him of his position." said Sparatus.

"That's not good enough!" shouted Udina. "You know he's hiding somewhere in the Traverse. Send your fleet in!"

"A fleet cannot locate one man." said Valern.

"A Citadel fleet could secure the entire region. Keep the Geth from attacking any more of our colonies." said Udina.

"Or it could trigger a war with the Terminus Systems!" exclaimed Sparatus. "We won't be dragged into a galactic confrontation over a few dozen Human colonies."

Alex chuckled humorlessly catching everyone's attention. **"That's offly nearsighted of you councilor. So willing to throw away **_**Human lives**_** for the sake of saving face. What if I had chosen not to save **_**your lives**_** because I didn't feel like being dragged into a **_**confrontation**_**?" **he asked pointedly.

The following silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife. All those gathered were looking between the vigilante and the Council wondering what would happen next.

Tevos cleared her throat. "Perhaps there is another option. A way to stop Saren that does not require fleets or armies." she said trying to take away some of the tension.

"It's still too soon." said Sparatus. "Humanity is not ready for the responsibilities that come with joining the Spectres."

"Councilors, even though you may believe that Humanity isn't ready there aren't many options open about this situation." said Jane. "I'll do whatever I can to bring Saren to justice, no matter what."

Alex closed his eyes behind his visor, praying that what he was about to do wouldn't come back to bite him him the ass. **"I will assist her Councilors."** he said moving to stand at her side.

"This is a surprise Maverick." said Valern. "If memory serves, you were offered a place on the Spectres shortly after the Blue Suns' attack and you turned it down. What has changed your mind?"

**"Saren posses a threat to everyone in the galaxy. If the Reapers prove to be real than things could prove to be a lot worse than we believe."** he stated calmly. **"I'm still a neutral party, but I'll do all I can to make sure that Commander Shepard is successful in her mission, if you allow her to join the Spectre ranks."**

He looked to each of them, **"I have proven to be an asset to this Council for my past actions. I'll gladly offer my skills to bring Saren down."**

The Councilors all looked to one another before pressing keys on their podiums. "Commander Shepard, Maverick, please step forward." The two stood at the head of the platform. All around the room people gathered on the balconies above to watch the event unfolding before them.

"It is the decision of the Council that you two be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel." said Tevos.

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file." said Valern.

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will." said Tevos.

"Spectres bear a great burden. They are protectors of the galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold." said Sparatus.

"You are the first Human Spectres. This is a great accomplishment for you both and your entire species." finished Tevos.

Jane and Alex both bowed respectfully, "We are honored Councilors." said Jane. Alex nodding in agreement, **"We will not fail."**

"We're sending you both into the Traverse after Saren." said Valern. "He's a fugitive from justice, so you are authorized to use any means necessary to apprehend or eliminate him."

**"Are there any leads for us to go on?"** asked Alex.

"Any and all information will be forwarded to you when we are aware of it. Until then good luck to both of you." said Tevos as the meeting came to a close.

X

"Congratulations, both of you." said Anderson shaking Jane's hand before doing the same to Alex.

Udina put his hand to his chin, "We've got a lot of work to do, Shepard. You're going to need a ship, a crew, supplies..." Alex brought up his omni-tool and pressed a few buttons. Jane's omni-tool chimed with a new message and saw that it was coordinates.

**"It's directions to a weapons shop in the Lower Wards. Best prices on weapons, armor, upgrades and mods. I'd start there." **he said before heading off toward where his skycar was parked.

"Where are you going?" Garrus called after him as the group watched him go.

**"I have some things to take care of before we go off to find Saren. Contact me when your ready to get started." **without another word he activated his cloak and vanished before their eyes.

Tali and Wrex looked at Garrus with a questioning gaze, "He does that." said the detective shaking his head at the vigilante's style.

"Hopefully he'll remain an asset. We don't need another Saren running around." said Udina.

"Maverick's always done good for the Citadel and it's people. His track record from the past three years speaks for itself, and his skills on the battlefield would make him an N7 in a heartbeat." commented Anderson.

Udina didn't look convinced as he turned to the Captain, "Anderson, come with me. I'll need your help to set everything up." Anderson gave one last nod to everyone before following the Ambassador.

"You'd think Udina would be a little more appreciative since there are now two Human Spectres." said Ashley.

Jane looked to where the Post-Human had disappeared a minute ago. Deep in her mind she was hoping to talk to him more and understand the man behind the helmet. She was never so trusting at first, but something about the vigilante made her feel as though she could trust him with her life.

It was a strange and confusing feeling, but oddly welcoming.

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Chellick & Reena's Apartment Building**

**July 19, 2183 - 17:14 hours**

Alex parked the skycar on top of the apartment building before stepping out wearing a black t-shirt, jeans and his combat boots. The nano suit locked in a secret compartment in the back of the car as he made a call on his omni-tool.

"Zen? It's Alex, I'm going to need to take a leave of absence from the shop." he said heading toward the door leading to the stairs.

_"Why? You hardly take time off anymore?"_ asked the old Krogan.

"Emergency from back home, I don't know when I'll be back, but it takes priority now." the vigilante lied smoothly.

The Krogan gave a rumbling sigh, _"Fine, you've done damn good for the shop kid. And this place will always have a job for you when you get back."_

Alex nodded, "Oh by the way. Your going to hear about it soon, but the Council has elected two Humans for the Spectres. I was there and met up with them, I gave them the coordinates to the shop and told them that you'd have the best equipment for their assignment."

Zen's remaining eye widened, _"You gave the location of my shop to two new Spectres?" _his mouth twisted into a wide grin. _"Kid, I just might make you Vice President of this place if you keep doing shit like this."_

"Thought you'd like that old man. Be seeing you around." Alex ended the call as he arrived on the floor where Chellick and Reena lived.

Finding the right door, he knocked and waited a moment before it opened revealing Reena. "Alex? What a surprise." she said hugging her Human friend.

"Been a little while Reena, how has everything been?" he asked hugging her back.

"Everything's good. How has things been for you?" before they walked into the apartment. Alex took a breath, "That's why I'm here. I've got a lot to tell you and Chellick."

The Quarian heard the tone in his voice and knew that the situation was serious. "Chellick, Alex's here." she said as they walked into the living room. The Turian looked up from the datapad he was reading and smirked seeing them enter.

"Alex, what brings you here?" he asked setting the datapad aside.

The vigilante sat down on the recliner across from them while Reena sat next to her boyfriend. "A lot's happened in the last 24 hours." he said thinking back to everything. "You know about the attack on Eden Prime?"

"Know about it? It's been on every news network for the last few days." said Chellick.

Alex nodded, "Well I helped Garrus track down the one responsible for the attack. Saren Arterius."

The name caught the couple off guard. "Saren Arterius? The Council's top Spectre?" asked Chellick in astonishment.

"The one and the same. He somehow managed to get the Geth to bend to his will and used them to attack the colony. Garrus and I managed to track down a Quarian woman who had evidence to prove his guilt. We managed to get it to the Council before he could walk." said the vigilante turned Spectre.

"A Quarian?" wondered Reena. "What's her name?"

"Tali'Zorah nar Rayya." said Alex. Reena sat up straight, "Tali'Zorah! I grew up with her on the Rayya when we were children. It seems like forever since we last saw each other." said his friend excitedly.

Alex smiled at Reena's excitement before telling them everything that happened when they had gotten to Tali before she was set up leading up to he and Shepard being elected Spectres and charged with bringing Saren down.

"Wow, sitting in the same room as one of the two first Human Spectres. I feel honored." said Chellick with a smirk.

"You better feel honored split-lip." said Alex joking back.

Reena rolled her eyes, "So your leaving with Commander Shepard to go after this guy? When will you be back?"

"Don't know." replied Alex shrugging. "I already called Zen and told him I'm taking a leave of absense. Told him some BS about needing to head 'home'." he said with air quotes.

"Either way this is a lot more important. This asshole can't get what he wants, or we all will end up paying the price." said Chellick.

Reena looked to Alex, "Aren't you worried though? You won't be able to pull off being 'Maverick' on this mission for long before someone discovers you. Especially if the Commander recruits Garrus with the others that helped you."

Sighing, the Post-Human ran a hand over his scalp, "I know, the chances are I'll be exposed before the missions over. But the least I can do is do it on my terms." He looked at his friends, "I just wanted to let you guys know what was going on before I disappeared on you. I didn't want you thinking that I didn't care."

Chellick and Reena gave each other a look before looking back at him, "We have something to tell you too." said Chellick.

Reena held the Turian's hand and squeezed, "Chellick asked me to marry him, and I said yes.

Alex grinned a mile wide, "About damn time! Congratulations guys." he said getting up and hugging his two friends. "I can't think of two people who deserve each other more than the two of you."

"Thanks Alex." said Chellick. "And I wanted to ask, if you'd be willing to be my best man at the ceremony."

"Of course, I'd be honored." Alex replied shaking his hand. "Though don't be surprised when I throw you a bachelor party for the history books." he said causing them all to laugh.

After setting up a few details about the future wedding. Alex informed the couple that he paid his rent up for the next year and left the keys to his apartment in their care. He also told them to keep a close eye on his skycar while he was gone.

Reena and Chellick both promised to keep an eye on his stuff for him and wished him luck on the mission before he set out back for home.

Along the way, Alex's omni-tool went off with a new message from Shepard;

_We have a ship for the mission. Report to the _Nomandy_ in docking back D24 with any supplies you might need. _

_P.S. You were right about the weapons shop. They had everything we could need and the prices were the best. Thanks._

_- Shepard_

Chuckling, Alex landed back at his apartment building and heading inside. After Reena had moved out, he had converted her old room into a store room for any and all supplies he needed for when he was in the field.

The room was filled with crates full of ammo, clips, arrows, grenades, and medi-gel. Just about everything a lone Post-Human soldier would need to start a small war.

After putting together a duffel bag of clothes and other essentials before putting on the nano suit, he collected several crates worth of everything from the store room and put them into the skycar before locking the place up tight and putting several encryptions on the rooms and front door to make sure no one other than Chellick and Reena could get in.

Satisfied, the new Spectre got into his skycar and flew off toward the main docking area of the Citadel.

Along the way he started to think things over. Becoming a Spectre wasn't what he had thought would happen when all of this started. But there was no changing it now, and he had to make the best of the hand he was dealt. He was on the _Normandy_ now, helping to stop Saren and in the long run the Reapers.

But at the same time he knew that this was Shepard's mission, he was there to help her along the way and he had no problem with her leading.

He also knew of what was to come on some missions, Virmire being at the top of the list. And if Alex had anything to say about it he was going to help make sure everyone got out of this mission alive.

Setting the skycar down at docking bay D24, the Post-Human Spectre got his first look at the _Normandy_.

The ship was far more impressive than he thought possible, bigger than he thought it was, but just as much a sight to see as the first time he ever played the first game in his universe.

Looking to the side, he saw several technicians loading crates of supplies onto the ship. **"Hay! I got a few extra supplies for you guys."** he said unloading the skycar and setting the crates amongst the ones they were loading.

"Can I get your identification and the contents of the crates, sir?" said one of the techs holding a datapad. Alex brought up his omni-tool and sent his newly acquired Spectre ID to the man whose eyes widened. "O-Of course sir!"

Alex held up his hand, **"Relax, I may be a Spectre but I'm not hard to work with. The crates are filled with supplies, mostly ammunition and medi-gel for the mission."**

Taking a deep breath one of the techs marked the crates' contents down on the datapad in his hands. "Alright sir, is there any place special you want them set up?" he asked.

**"Have them put with the rest of the armaments onboard, no need for nothing special. And thanks." **said the new Spectre as he headed toward the airlock where he saw Shepard talking with Anderson.

He quickly programmed the skycar to fly back to the apartment building, watching it go before approaching them. **"Nice ship, I can definitely tell that it's both Human and Turian in design." **he said getting their attention.

"Really didn't take you long to get here did it?" said Jane crossing her arms and smirking in his direction.

**"Had to tie up a few loose ends and gather a few supplies for the mission."** he said flinging the duffel bag over his shoulder, **"Where do you want me Commander?" **

"You do realise that it's not just my mission right? You were made a Spectre too so that makes you my partner." said the Commander.

**"You started this mission on Eden Prime ma'am, I just helped you get your feet off the ground to track down Saren. I may be a Spectre like you, but this is your mission to lead. I'll be your second in command, if that's alright." **said Alex honestly.

Jane looked baffled while Anderson shook his head, "Still as noble and chivalrous as ever, eh Maverick?"

Shrugging, the Post-Human headed toward the airlock, **"I am to please Captain. And I intend on leaving a good first impression on someone of the Commander's status to show I'll be an asset to the team."**

The two Alliance soldiers watched the other Spectre enter the _Normandy_ before turning back to each other, "He'll definitely be a good addition Shepard. He saved my life as well as Admiral Hackett's that day. It was a shock he didn't take a Spectre position sooner, he fits the qualifications almost as well as you do."

Jane nodded as her brow scrunched up, "He's still pretty mysterious. The Alliance still doesn't have any concrete background data on him to form a proper dossier. But my gut tells me that I can trust him."

Anderson smiled, "Trust your instincts Commander. And I know that this man will have your back no matter what." his smile faded slightly, "But your right about the mysterious part. I have a feeling that there is much more to this man than any of us could possibly know. Something about the way he holds himself that speaks of a troubled past."

The Commander chewed on her lip, a habit she'd had since she was little and living on Mindoir. "Guess that means I'll have to get to know him. Maybe we can find some common ground."

"If there's anyone to get Maverick to open up more it would be you Jane. Good luck." said Anderson giving the woman one last handshake before leaving her to her own devices.

Jane took a deep breath before entering the airlock. It was time to hunt down Saren.

_**A/N: The hunt for Saren as begun, and Shepard has taken a slight interest in getting to know Alex while he's on board the **_**Nomandy_. I'm on a real roll guys and I'm intending on getting the rest of the story out for you all to enjoy. I'm already in the works of putting couples together for the future, but you'll know more about that later on._**

**_I like the reviews guys, and the thoughts you add into them. Still can't believe my fic's reached over 200 already. Updates right around the corner!_**


	21. The Mystery that is Maverick

_**A/N: Christ, with how fast I'm going I'll have this thing done in not time at all. Before I really get into the fighting, the missions and the overall badassery of a nano soldier running loose in the ME Universe, I decided to put a filler chapter to set the mood aboard the **_**Normandy_ and get things ready for much later in the story. And trust me, this will definitely set the right mood for many._**

**_I own nothing_**

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

_**SSV Normany SR-1**_** - Cargo Bay**

**July 21, 2183 - 13:52 hours**

Time aboard the _Normandy_ was a rather tense since leaving the Citadel. Shepard had made a grand speech about them stopping Saren and the Geth which got a lot of people rallied behind her.

They were now en route to Therum to gather Liara T'Soni, the Commander received intel on the doctor's whereabouts and wanted to collect her. Not only for her relation to Benezia, her mother, but also for her extensive knowledge on Protheans which could aid Shepard in understanding the vision given to her by the beacon.

Alex had spent the last few days combing over the reports sent to him by the Council about what happened on Eden Prime and what information they could disclose on Saren and the Geth.

After reading it with his eyes, he had Prophet store the more vital pieces of information just incase it was needed later.

The Post-Human had also spent his time mostly in the cargo bay tinkering with his weapons and gathering intel on the ship and crew. He believed that there was at least one member of the crew implanted by Cerberus to spy on them and he was intending on making sure that if there was they were silenced quickly and quietly.

Once on the _Normandy_, Alex immediately knew that the game did it no justice. The frigate was easily twice the size it appeared on a tv screen. The crew deck was larger and housed a rec room for the crew's down time. The cargo area had a small shooting range and a gym with shower facilities. And the mess area was bigger than he would have thought. All in all it was a pretty damn good ship.

At the moment, Alex was doing target practice in the ship's shooting range with his bow. Several members of the crew having come down and watched in slight awe as the 'primative' weapon was just as deadly as any gun.

The newly appointed Spectre let another arrow fly and hit the bullseye on a Human sized target on the farthest end of the range. "Damn, I guess the classics never really go out of style." commented Ashley as Alex folded the bow back up and put it away.

"I've seen that thing in action, surprised no one's thought about mass producing it." said Garrus from his spot by the Mako working on calibrations.

**"So far it's one of a kind."** said Alex locking up his equipment. **"The arrows fired go at a much slower velocity that most kinetic barriers can't detect it until it's hit the target. It is also silent, making stealth and recon missions easy to carry out without detection."**

Wrex chuckled from his spot against the wall, "Who needs stealth when you can just blow things up."

Alex looked his way, **"Did I mention that I also have arrows that are remote detonated with the force of two frag grenades?" **

The Krogan grinned, "Devious pyjack aren't you? I'd like to see how you'd fare against a strong opponent." he said slamming his fists together.

**"Name the time and place old man, and I'll be sure to give you a challenge you won't forget." **said the vigilante rolling his neck.

Everyone went back to what they were doing before, Ashley approached Alex clearing her throat. "Hay Maverick. I always wondered something." Alex turned to the Gunnery Chief. "Your Human...right? I mean are you just like every soldier out there just with a more powerful suit?"

**"You could say that."** said Alex after a moment's thought. **"Though the suit doesn't make the man, it's the other way around. Without the training, the will and the instincts of the one wearing it a suit is useless. I guess you could say I'm...unique."**

Ashley looked around the cargo hold, "Your okay working with aliens? I mean, I know the Commander trusts them after they helped you get the evidence against Saren. But what if they turn on us?"

Alex whipped around quick making the Chief take an involuntary step back. **"Are these just fleeting thoughts Williams? Or are you trying to extend the xenophobic olive branch?" **

"I'm just saying that this is a _Human_ vessel and we have all these non-Humans around. Should we be so easy to trust?" she asked.

**"Your religious, aren't you?"** Alex asked. Ashley looked confused but nodded, **"It is said that God created us in his image. But our race is made up of different colors, nationalities, sexual orientation, and cultures. Just because something is different doesn't always mean that it is evil."**

**"We fear that which we don't understand. And if we can't understand it, or control it, we fight to destroy it. It's not just Human nature. The First Contact war is evidence of this. Had Humanity and the Turians attempted to use diplomacy more properly in the beginning countless lives could have been spared."**

He motions across the room at Garrus and then at Wrex, **"A person's a person. No matter what they are. And it's a big galaxy out there. If we cannot learn to overcome our prejudices, then we will forever be the odd ones out. Always behind everyone else because we can't look past our own noses to see what's going on around us. That's why I believe Commander Shepard let Garrus, Wrex and Tali aboard. She believes in equality among everyone."**

Ashley's brow crinkled in thought. Alex rested a hand on her shoulder, **"I know all about your family's history Williams. That your grandfather surrendered at Shanxi and the Alliance brass blacklisted your entire family for it. They were wrong. Your grandfather did the right thing."**

She looked up at him in shock, **"Had he not surrendered, more people would have died. He did the one thing both sides of the war should have done. He put his guns down and used his words. And in the end he saved lives on both sides. In my book, that makes him a hero, not a traitor."**

The Chief's eyes shimmered, but she was too proud to let tears fall. "No ones ever thought of it from that point of view. People were so quick to mark my family as that of a traitor and that our military careers were tainted for it." she said evenly.

**"Your grandfather would have been damn proud of your achievements. But don't let misguided fear of the other races out there make you into someone your not. Follow his example and follow your heart, not your fear."** said Alex sagely.

Ashley smiled, "Who would have thought our resident vigilante had a philosophical side."

Alex shrugged, **"You can thank my folks for that. They instilled good morals in here."** he said lightly tapping the side of his head.

Nodding, Ashley went back to her station thinking over what they talked about. Alex smiled under his helmet knowing he got through to her and opened her eyes to the bigger picture.

With his practice for the day done, he activated his cloak and slipped into the shadows to continue his intel gathering on the crew.

X

Jane walked her usual rounds through the CIC before stopping off in the cockpit where Joker was preparing a FTL jump. "Hay Commander, finished getting to know all the strays?" asked the pilot.

"In a matter of speaking. You should try a little socializing yourself Joker, might give you a few new perspectives." said the Commander.

"Nah, better leave that kind of stuff to you. I'll just stick with flying the ship. And besides I'm a little worried about that vigilante guy hanging around like a shadow." said Joker.

Jane crossed her arms and leaned on her right leg, "You mean Maverick? What's so bad about him?"

"Other than the fact he can crush any of us like a toothpick and could probably take us all out with a fork from the mess without being seen? Nothing at all." said the pilot. "The guy just creeps me out, call me paranoid."

"Your paranoid Joker. If Anderson can trust him than so can we, but don't worry, I'll be sure to keep the forks under lock and key in the armory so you don't get too scared." Jane said grinning.

Joker rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up Commander."

Shaking her head, Jane walked back through the CIC and took the stairs down to the crew deck before entering the medbay. "How are things Karin?" she asked Dr. Chakwas.

"Everything is going fine Commander, I just about finished going over almost everyone's physical examinations." said the doctor going through her terminal.

"_Almost_ everyone?" Jane asked confused.

Chakwas sighed, "Yes, it seems that Maverick isn't very cooperative with the examination. Everytime I tried to do tests he remains in his suit and uses his cloaking ability to slip away before I can stop him."

"Is it really that bad?" asked the Commander.

The older woman turned around in her chair, "Not entirely. He's rather easy to talk to considering his reputation. But he avoids the examinations like a plague, saying something about it being 'safer this way'. I am concerned about him Commander. Anderson warned us that he may keep to himself and try to avoid certain things, but I cannot make a medical profile on him if he doesn't allow the proper tests."

Jane nodded, "I'll speak to him about it. Though whatever's keeping him so reserved is obviously something he doesn't want to tell just anyone. Give him time, I'm sure he'll come around."

"Very well Commander." said Chakwas turning back to her terminal. Jane went to leave when the older woman's voice stopped her. "How has your sleeping habits been Jane?"

The Commander sighed, "I'm getting by. The sleep aids are helping."

Chakwas nodded before turning around and meeting her gaze. "Just remember, the crew aren't the only ones that need an ear to listen every so often. You deserve to let out your thoughts every now an then too."

Jane gave another nod before leaving to finish her rounds. Chakwas shook her head and went back to work, hoping the young Commander found something to help her stay grounded after everything she had been through.

X

The _Normandy_ was about another day from Therum, most of the crew awas gathered in the mess hall for one last good meal before they went after Benezia's daughter. Jane and most of her newly formed ground team were seated together talking about random things.

Tali was still in engineering learning about how to tend to the ship's drive core and wouldn't be up for a little while longer. Wrex had finished his meal early and decided to return to his corner of the cargo hold to clean his Claymore before they reached the planet.

Garrus was talking with Kaidan about his time at C-Sec while Jane and Ashley listened in when everything seemed to come to a stop. All talking and the sounds of forks on plates ceased as everyone present looked in the same direction.

Alex walked into the mess hall still in the nano suit as he approached the kitchen and gathered several things on a tray. Normally this wouldn't be anything surprising. However; this was the first time anyone had seen the vigilante turned Spectre in a public area.

Most of the crew were lucky to get glances at him as he skulked around the ship or seeing him down at the shooting range. Seeing him in the crowded mess hall was a bit of a shock.

After gathering everything he needed, The Post-Human looked around at everyone making them go back to what they were doing. Pretending like they weren't staring moments ago, as he walked back through and disappearing down the hall to his private quarters.

"Doesn't eat with the crew, doesn't socialize really, and he moves about like a ghost with no one able to see him. What do you think he's up too?" wondered Kaidan.

"He's not _up_ to anything as far as I know Lieutenant." said Jane drinking her coffee.

"I talked with him for a bit down in the cargo hold." said Ashley getting the attention of everyone at the table. "He's full of strong morals and fights strongly for them. Christ, he had my head spinning after a few sentences."

"He's always been like that." said Garrus.

"You've known him longer than the rest of us Garrus, what can you tell us about him?" asked Jane.

The Turian looked serious, "When I first heard about him I thought he was nothing more than a punk trying to take the law into his own hands. When I started seeing his handy work and how quickly and precisely he was taking down mercs across the Citadel I realized he wasn't just some common vigilante. His skills and what he was able to do would put a lot of those in the Turian Spec Ops to shame. And that suit of his is something no one had ever thought was possible to create."

"Any idea on who he might be?" asked Kaidan.

"There were a few good leads, but all lead to dead ends. Maverick's able to cover his tracks better than most which makes me wonder how he's actually doing it. He was able to wipe out entire warehouses and office buildings filled with mercs and slipped away without being seen. The only reason we could connect him to the attacks was how the mercs were killed." said the detective."

Jane leaned back in her seat, "Let me guess, military style execution." The Turian nodded. "How come you didn't think it was a paramilitary group or something?" she asked.

Garrus brought up his omni-tool and showed holos of three shell casings, "No military group I've ever read about uses gunpowder based guns. His weapons are antique at best, yet they work just as effectively as our regular arms. They're powerful, and the slugs punch through armor more easily and have more stopping power than a regular mass accelerated round."

"Just how was C-Sec unable to catch him?" asked Ashley now very interested.

"You may have noticed, and if not you will soon enough, but he's one strong and intelligent sonovabitch." said Garrus. "We had him surrounded by dozens of C-Sec officers, plus a Council Spectre, and he escaped like he had the whole thing planned out ahead of time."

That piece of information caught their attention, "He fought a Spectre?" asked Jane surprised.

"And beat her using non-lethal methods. In fact he never raised a gun to any civilians or C-Sec personnel. It was one of the many things the guys down in the offices liked about him; he cared enough not to endanger innocent lives needlessly." said the detective.

"And the attack on the Citadel tower over two years ago? How did he fit into all of that?" asked Kaidan.

Garrus' mandibles clicked a moment, "The whole time he was attacking the Blue Suns, Maverick was gathering intel on what they were really up to. When he found out what their true plans were he contacted a friend of mine, a fellow investigator named Chellick, and gave him a copy of all the data files he collected. It revealed that the mercs were using the service tunnels under the Upper Wards to gain access to the power conduits to the sector."

"From there they'd implant a virus that would shut down the power throughout the sector leaving everyone vulnerable. Maverick wasn't able to stop them from shutting down the power or gaining access to the Citadel tower, but he gave C-Sec and the Council enough warning to mount an effective resistance."

"Soon after the attack he just came out of nowhere. Killing mercs and saving civilians and overrun C-Sec personnel alike before punching a hole through the Suns' defenses from within the tower, giving us a chance to gain a foothold and take the tower back floor by floor."

The Turian was silent a moment before continuing, "He saved a lot of lives that day. And when the Council honored him for his bravery he wouldn't accept it. Saying that the true heros of the battle where the officers who gave their lives for the station and it's people. Never thought I'd see something like that after everything that had happened to him. But he had more honor that I thought he did, now I never doubt him for doing the right thing."

The mess hall fell silent. Several of the servicemen who overheard the story were talking among themselves while the three soldiers at the table thought over what Garrus had told them.

Having thought long enough, Jane stood up and headed toward the crews quarters. "Where you headed Skipper?" asked Ashley.

"I think it's about time I talked with my fellow Spectre." replied the Commander.

X

Alex sat at his desk in his private quarters, his helmet sitting on the table in front of him as he ate the food he collected from the mess hall. And he honestly couldn't believe that even after nearly 200 years military food still didn't get any better.

Still, it was better than nothing at all.

Finishing his meal, The Post-Human brought up his omni-tool and started going over the data he collected. Most of the crew checked out when it came to their backgrounds, but Pressly troubled him a bit. The man made no attempt to hide his discontent about having aliens aboard the ship, going as far as to bring up his distaste to Shepard which caused the two to have an argument in the middle of the CIC.

At least Ashley had been willing to give them a chance before his talk with her. He'd have to keep a close eye on the _Normandy's_ XO just to be safe.

Closing down his omni-tool, Alex picked up his helmet and looked at his reflection in the red visor. He hadn't worn the nano suit this much since he was in New York City fighting the Ceph. But he didn't want to run the risk of showing his identity only to have someone report it back to those who would use it at leverage against him.

A knock at his door caused his head to snap up. Quickly slipping the helmet back on, he sealed it in place and activated his voice filter. **"Come in." **he said leaning back in his chair.

The door slid open revealing Commander Shepard. "Maverick, I was wondering if you have a moment to talk?" she asked.

Alex nodded, allowing her to enter the room and stand in the center of the room. **"Is there something you needed Commander?"** he asked giving her his full attention.

"Just getting to know my crew. You've been the hardest to get close to. You're always off doing something or your nowhere to be found." said the Commander now standing in front of him.

**"I like my privacy. I'm used to working alone, but I do know how to work with a team if need be."** he replied.

Jane nodded in understanding, "Doctor Chakwas says your refusing a physical. Mind telling me why exactly?"

Alex leaned back in his seat a little more, **"I tend to keep to the shadows and leave little record of me behind. I didn't want the Alliance getting ahold of my medical report and using it in some way. It may sound harsh, but that's just how I feel on the subject."**

"You don't trust the Alliance?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

**"I trust and respect a select few in the Alliance. But trust and respect are both earned. And no one else has attempted to earn it from me. Just trying to buy off my loyalty."** said the vigilante evenly.

"What about me?" asked the Commander. "Can you trust me?"

Alex smiled behind his visor. **"I know I can. Your actions during the Blitz speak volumes, Commander. But I can read your personality as well as a datapad. You're the type of leader that earns the respect of her crew, then fights to her last breath for them as though they were family. That makes you a better person than most, and someone I can come to trust very quickly."**

Jane smiled as she thought of something else. "Why did you suddenly want to join the Spectres? You said before that Humanity wasn't ready, but you changed your tune when the Council was debating whether to let me join."

**"Honestly, they needed the push."** was the reply. **"Tevos and Valern wanted me to join after the Blue Suns' attack, but Sparatus felt that it was too soon. I agreed simply to appeal to their views. But also because I didn't want to work under their thumb, and Udina would have used me as a political pawn to gain more support for Humanity instead of looking out for those in trouble."**

**"And as for joining with you? I decided to bite the bullet."** he explained.

"'Bite the Bullet'?" asked Jane.

**"The Council was still at a crossroads with the idea of letting Humanity into the Spectres. I figured with my track record with helping out around the Citadel would give them something to ease their minds. Having two Spectres track a rogue is better than anything. Especially if one of them has helped the Council before."** said Alex.

The Commander nodded, "It makes sense. But we were both elected, why don't you want to lead this mission too?"

The Post-Human shrugged, **"It's mainly your show ma'am. You were there at Eden Prime, you saw what was in the beacon and saved the colony while fighting to get justice against Saren. I think that warrants you being leader between the two of us."**

"But if it wasn't for the evidence you found Saren would have gotten away with it. You helped get this whole thing started, and you got us both into the Spectres to track him down. To me, that means we share the responsibilities." Jane argued. "Believe it or not, I know I can't do this alone. I need a good team on my side, but I also need someone who can coördinate with me through the mission."

She smirked, "That, and having to people fill out reports is better than one."

Alex chuckled, there really was no arguing with this woman when she set her mind to something. He had originally wanted to step aside and let her take her role as the galaxy's savior. But the more he thought about her words the more he realized that it may not matter anymore.

In the end _he _was the one who found the evidence against Saren and start the manhunt against him. _He _helped get Shepard into the Spectres. The timeline for this universe has already drastically changed because of his presence. So at this point, he was no longer going to hold back anymore.

**"Well when you put it that way it's logical. Alright **_**partner**_**. You think you can survive sharing the glory with someone like me?"**

Jane's smirk widened a little, "I'm a big girl, I think I can manage."

At that moment, Alex's eyes roamed over the Commander's form. She stood at about 5'9'' and had a physic to die for from the way the uniform hugged her. Hard abs, a thin waist with curves in all the right places, long tone legs and C-cup breasts created a body most women would envy.

Pale creamy skin with crimson red hair cut short and framed her heart-shaped face where a pair of captivating green eyes showed so much life, but also loss and pain. The only flaw he could see was the lone scar on her cheek that was an inch long just under her eye. But that didn't take away her overall beauty, or the aura of respect that seemed to form around her.

While Alex was observing her, Jane was doing the same to him

Her jade green eyes tracing every line of his body that was defined by the black and silver suit he was wearing. A part deep within her mind wondering what he looked like with it off.

Mentally shaking her self, the Commander asked a question that had bugged her since they left the Citadel. "How come you never remove your suit? Every time someone sees you, your wearing it."

Alex sighed, he was preparing for his question. **"Because I don't want people knowing who I am. My first meeting with the Council I told them some bullshit story about the suit, well not complete bullshit anyway. But I have friends on the Citadel who know who I really am and I don't want anyone going after them to get to me. I've made quite a few enemies in the last three years."**

"I can understand that Maverick. I just hope at some point you'll trust me and the crew enough to share more about yourself. Despite your good deeds, you intimidate a lot of people." said Jane.

**"And I will some day soon. But I have to be sure that I can trust you all too before I can. There are a lot of things about me that will make you question if I'm even Human anymore under all of this."** he said motioning to the suit.

The Commander nodded seriously, "I won't push you on the subject if you're not ready to share. Just know that I'm there if you need to talk. My door's always open."

The Post-Human Spectre nodded, **"Thank you Commander, I'll remember that."**

Jane gave him one last smiled before leaving the room. Alex watched her go and began to wonder how long he could keep his identity a secret.

Even though he had the squad's respect, there was still mistrust considering what he could do. He was a complete unknown even after all of this time and that worried people. He needed to figure out what to do about that and fast.

Leaning his head back against the chair, he couldn't help but think; _"Life's too fucking complicated...no matter what universe you're in."_

_**A/N: And there you go, working with the crew, some one on one time with Shepard, and a dilemma that our Post-Human hero will have to solve and soon. The next chapter is Therum, and we'll see first hand on how a nano soldier stands up against the Geth.**_

_**Updates are lighting quick guys, and I haven't run outta juice yet!**_


	22. Therum

_**A/N: Aww man...two double shifts at work in a row with over 25 hours logged within two days. I should get a pay raise for this shit, lol. **_

_**It took me a while but I finally managed to get the Therum mission put together for you readers. So without anymore interruptions, here we GO! (I own nothing).**_

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

_**SSV Normandy**_** - Comm/Briefing Room**

**July 22, 2183 - 14:11 hours**

Alex stood in at the head of the briefing room cloaked as the ground team slowly filed in. The _Normandy_ was now over the planet Therum as Joker used the ship's navigations to find the dig site Liara was located at.

Once everyone was inside and had taken a seat, Jane stood up and began the meeting. "Uh, ma'am? Shouldn't we wait for Maverick?" asked Kaidan.

**"I'm already here Lieutenant."** said the vigilante decloaking and startling almost everyone.

"Can you please stop doing that." said Garrus shaking his head, "Spirits, you scare enough people when your visible. Doing that will kill someone some day."

"Sounds like fun to me." said Wrex chuckling.

Jane cleared her throat to get everyone's attention before bringing up a map of the dig site and the surrounding area on vid-screen. "From what we can tell the planet is mostly volcanic in nature. High temperatures, lava streams, so some of the areas may be unstable. Add in the fact of all the digging done in and around the Prothean ruins there are chances of a cave in."

"What are our objectives Skipper?" asked Ashley.

"Locate Dr. T'Soni and extract her. We haven't confirmed Geth presence in the vicinity but be ready when we touch down." she said before turning to the vid screen.

"Given that the land around the dig site could be weaker than the rest of the terrain we'll be dropping in the Mako a few clicks back from the target location and rolling through." she highlighted a path from the target drop site leading to the entrance to the ruins. "We are to eliminate any and all hostiles along the way to make sure we have a stable EZ. Questions?"

"When can we get started?" asked Wrex cracking his large knuckles.

_"Commander we've reached the target drop point. Just waiting on you." _said Joker over the intercom.

Jane nodded before turning to her fellow Spectre. "Preferences?" Alex looked at the squad, **"We don't know what we're up against when we hit dirt, and once we're in the ruins it'll be close quarters. I'd say Kaidan for his biotics and tech skills for when we need them, and Wrex for backup support."**

"Agreed, everyone suit up. If something happens down there I want the rest of you on standby just incase. Dismissed." said the Commander. The team filed out leaving the two Spectres alone. "You ready for this?" she asked as they left the room and headed to the elevator.

**"I'm always ready Commander. And it gives us a good chance to see how well we fare together as a team."** replied the vigilante as they stepped into the cargo hold and headed to their equipment lockers.

Alex gathered all of his weapons and slid them into the right spots, being sure to stock up extra on spare clips, grenades and explosive arrows.

Jane finished getting into her armor and looked over at her partner, "Old gunpowder guns? Where'd you get those?"

The Post-Human jammed a fresh clip into his Jackel before slipping it onto his back next to the Grendel. **"Around. Have to keep them maintained well since there aren't many spare parts floating around. But they'll kill anything pretty easily."**

When they were armed and ready, the group of four headed over to the Mako and climbed inside. Jane in the driver's seat, Kaidan in navigation, Alex in the turret and Wrex in the troop compartment. _"Were one minute from the drop zone Commander, get ready."_ said Joker.

Jane powered up the rover's engine as she waited for the green light. The cargo bay doors opened to the orange/red sky of Therum and she got the go ahead. The Mako roared as it flew from the ship's underbelly and plummeted toward the ground below.

Alex felt the small case of zero gravity from the drop but didn't flinch. After free-falling several stories and being inside crashing troop transports this was a cake walk. Kaidan however, looked like he was about to lose his lunch...and his stomach all at once.

The Commander was enjoying the drop openly while Wrex sat casually in the back as though nothing were going on at all.

When they were close to the ground, Jane activated the Mako's thrusters to slow their decent before they landed with a heavy thud on the planet's surface. "We've touched down, everyone's okay." said the Commander.

_"Commander. I'm picking up some strange readings. Really strange. Like, off the damn charts. It looks like it's coming from an underground complex a few clicks away from the drop zone." said Joker._

"That's gotta be the dig site. Whatever reading's Joker is picking up must be coming from the ruins." said Kaidan.

"Then we better get there fast as see what's going on." said Jane hitting the gas causing the rover to surge forward across the rough ground. They bounced and jostled around hitting every bump in the road as the Mako drove across the planet's surface.

Alex tapped a few controls inside the turret's control pod. "Prophet, connect with the turret's targeting system." he he said placing his hand over the console. His HUD flickered a moment before a targeting cross hair appeared along with a temperature gauge for the main cannon and the machine gun. _**"Connection Established."**_ said the AI.

"What's going on up there Maverick? The onboard VI said there was a slight surge." asked Shepard.

**"Getting a feel for the controls ma'am."** said Alex swinging the gun around searching for hostiles as they continued to travel across the nearly barren land.

They crested over a small hill when the loud hum of engines was heard. A large shadow passed over them as a long insect looking ship stopped, hovering over the ridge ahead of them. "Geth dropship!" shouted Kaidan as the vessel dropped three pods on the ground before flying off.

The three pods quickly unfolded revealing Geth Armatures that began firing large plasma bolts in their direction.

Jane spun the wheel, avoiding the large blasts of energy as they drew closer to the ridge. Alex zoomed in on the targets and fired the main cannon, the heavy shell taking out one of the Armatures' shields and causing significant damage. A second shot blew the large machine to scrap but had caused the cannon to start overheating.

Switching to the machine gun, Alex opened up on the second Armature standing close to the first. The rounds quickly dropping it's shields and giving the cannon enough time to cool down before the Post-Human blew it's head off with a heavy shell.

The last Armature continued to fire on the Mako not caring in the slightest for it's comrades' demise. Using the same tactic as the last one, Alex dropped it shields with the machine gun before blowing it to pieces with the cannon.

"Good shooting Maverick." said Jane as they drove past the piles of scrap metal.

"How did you do that? The rover was bouncing and swerving all over the place." said Kaidan in slight shock.

**"Think about who you're talking to Lieutenant. A few bumps won't throw my sight off that easily."** said the vigilante. _'Well, that and my suit's AI assisting with the targeting. But they don't need to know that.'_ the thought mentally chuckling.

They drove up another hill and down a dirt path that lead to a large metal wall with a doorway built-in. It was then that two rocket turrets suddenly came online and fired on them. Jane slammed the Mako's thrusters causing it to leap into the air and over the explosive projectiles at the last moment. "Only a fool would consider a full frontal assault when the enemy has the high ground." commented Wrex.

Alex brought up the map the Commander had shown them earlier on his HUD. The main path was still highlighted, but he saw a smaller path branching off from the route they were taking. **"Commander, there's a smaller route leading around the front entrance. It should take us right inside the encampment ahead."** he said firing on the turrets.

"He's right, take a right up here!" shouted Kaidan as a rocket managed to strike the hull of the rover and causing it's kinetic barriers to drop to 76%

Jane hit the gas, swerving around several more rockets before getting the Mako into the off-shoot the others had told her about. "Maverick, keep your eyes peeled for hostiles." she said maneuvering through the slightly cramped path.

They turned the first corner and Alex opened fire on a Geth heavy turret before it had a chance to come online, destroying it in moments.

The following corner revealed the inside of the guarded encampment where several Geth mobile platforms came online and began shooting at them. Alex quickly tagged them on his HUD. _**"Geth Forces detected. Two Juggernaut class units. Three Rocket class units. Four Shock Trooper class units."**_ said Prophet.

Alex focused on the Juggernauts first as Shepard moved the Mako around the oncoming heavy fire. Running down a couple of units in the process.

A heavy shell blew one of the Juggernauts apart before the two Rocket units that were standing with it were taken apart by machine gun fire. The vigilante swiveled the turret around and blew two more Rocket Geth that appeared along the wall of the encampment before going back to cleaning up the remaining units on the ground.

When the last Geth fell, Jane rolled the Mako up on the door that would lead them closer to the dig site. "Alright, we need to get this door open. Everyone out!" she ordered popping the hatch.

Alex got out last, taking out his Grendel and surveying the area for any Geth they may have missed. "Kaidan and I will handle the door." said Jane. Alex nodded, **"Wrex and I will cover the rover. Stay frosty, I have a feeling there are more of them here." **he said still searching for hostiles.

When the Commander and Lieutenant entered the gate control room, the sound of mechanics and rapid clicking caught the attention of the nano soldier and Krogan warlord.

Looking back at the Mako, they saw a Geth Shock Trooper crawling out from under the front bumper. Leaving a trail of white fluid behind from where it's legs were torn off.

"Heh, too easy." said Wrex racking his large shotgun.

Alex quickly snapped a hand out and stopped him, **"Wait...I might have an idea."** he said walking over to the damaged Geth. The synthetic's lone optic looked up at the black and silver armored being. Shuttering a few times giving the thought that it could have blinked.

The Post-Human grabbed the Geth by its neck and had Prophet start ripping data from it. The synthetic gave out a loud screech, clicking wildly as it's data banks were ripped into by the advanced AI. It took only a few seconds before Prophet responded. _**"Data Mine Complete. Geth Programming Codes Obtained."**_ Alex looked at the data that scrolled across his HUD before crushing the head of the now catatonic Geth in his hand.

He had Prophet begin re-writing the pilfered codes as the door leading out of the encampment slowly opened, Jane and Kaidan quickly joining them soon after. "We miss anything?" she asked as they got back into the Mako.

"I just watch Maverick here torture a Geth before killing it." said Wrex as though he were talking about the weather.

Kaidan and Jane shared a glance before looking toward the turret canopy. "Uhh, he's kidding right?" asked Kaidan.

**"It's a machine, a living computer. I injected it with a hacking program and obtained a few vital strands of code that could be useful when it's finished being re-written and re-purposed."** said the other Spectre as they got moving again.

"What'll happen when it's done?" asked Jane as she drove them over a few small hills.

**"We'll have a useful weapon against the Geth."** said Alex grinning under his helmet.

X

The drove for roughly 20 minutes. Encountering multiple Geth Armatures that were placed throughout the area to attack anyone that got close. Though with Jane's driving and Alex's shooting they didn't even scratch the Mako's paint.

They had just finished the last of the current group of heavy Geth when they met a real challenge.

Turning a corner and seeing the opening to a small tunnel system that would take them to an area a click away from the dig site. Standing in front of the tunnel's opening was a Geth that was roughly twice the size of the Armatures and was bone white.

"COLOSSUS!" shouted Kaidan as the large Geth fired a blast of plasma at them.

Jane cranked the wheel to the right, barely missing the ball of condensed energy as his sizzled past. However the kinetic barriers dropped a little from the near miss alone. "We better not take a direct hit, our shields won't be able to take it." said Kaidan as the Commander went evasive.

Alex locked the cannon on the Colossus and fired. The shell struck it dead on, but it remained standing. Shields flickering from the round as it fired another plasma bolt at them. A second shell did the same, though it's shields flared with only half the strength from before.

With the cannon overheated, the vigilante pressed down on the machine gun's trigger and kept it down until the temperature gauge of the gun began approaching the red.

The large Geth's shields shattered under the assault, Alex quickly fired a cannon round and blasted a large dent into the white armor of the synthetic. The Colossus sputtered but fired another plasma bolt and trying to take them out.

Re-aiming, the Post-Human fired another shell that connected with the Colossus' optic dead on. The round blowing the oblong shaped head to pieces in an instant.

The synthetic remained standing for a second or two before sputtering and collapsing on the ground dead. "Yes! Great shooting!" shouted Jane from the driver's seat.

"That wasn't bad tin head." said Wrex. "Though I'd be more impressed if you pulled that off on foot." he said grinning.

**"Give it time old man. Give it time."** said Alex as they entered the tunnel. Running down a few Geth that were stationed there that couldn't get out of the way in time.

They exited the tunnel a minute later, taking the time to blow a few Geth standing guard apart before going across the open terrain, entering a second tunnel that took them to the base of a hill that had suffered a small rock slide. The only opening was big enough to fit them through on foot.

"Guess we're hoofin it. We'll have Joker come pick up the Mako later, let's move." said Jane drawing her assault rifle.

Walking up the small path, the squad kept low as they approached a wide opening. **"Perfect place for an ambush. Stay alert."** said Alex adjusting the sight on his Grendel. The sound of synthetic clicking was heard just as a hail of pulse weapon fire was shot in their direction.

The team split off and went into cover to return fire. Alex leaned out and quickly tagged the Geth on his HUD. _**"Tactical Options Available."**_ **"Cover me, I'm going to flank." **he said putting a three round burst through a Shock Troopers optic.

Jane nodded as she gave him covering fire. _**"Cloak Engaged." **_The Post-Human got out of cover and strafed along the wall of the canyon they were in, keeping a close eye on his energy meter that depleted a little more with each step he took while cloaked.

The rest of the team had managed to put down two more Geth and forcing the rest into cover by the time the other Spectre made it behind their ranks. He drew his Jackel and deactivated his cloak before blowing the machines apart with the auto-shotgun at close range.

A Rocket Trooper attempted to get a shot off, but the nano soldier ran forward, sliding across the ground under the explosive before coming back up with the shotgun's barrel in the red colored Geth's face. **"Good night."** the gun registered and the Geth's head exploded in a shower of sparks and metal fragments.

**"All clear, move up."** he said into his comm as the team got out of cover.

"Any more surprises?" asked Shepard.

**"A wider canyon ahead with high walls and tall structures. They'll most likely have snipers and heavies set up."** said Alex as his omni-tool flared. _**"Geth Programming Code Re-Written."**_

"What was that about?" asked Kaidan as they began to make their way into the next canyon, Jane leading the way with her sniper rifle ready.

**"My hacking program just finished rewriting the Geth code fragments I picked up. Now things get interesting." **said the vigilante.

Shepard held up her fist making them all stop and press into the wall next to them. She looked back at her fellow Spectre, "You sure that program will work?"

Alex shrugged, **"Never been tested yet. But I can't think of a better time than now." **

The Commander motioned with her head for him to move up. Alex moved from the wall to a fallen boulder a little ways away, poking his head out and tagging the Geth that was waiting for them. "**There are four Shock Troopers and two Rocket Troopers on the ground."** he said before looking up along the ridge. **"Three snipers along the ridge overlooking the canyon."**

Setting his Grendel against the boulder, Alex brought up his omni-tool. Zooming his visor in on one of the snipers above as the device linked with the nano suit's helmet. _**"Initializing."**_ he highlighting the selected sniper he pressed a button on the device.

X

Two of the Geth snipers turned their heads when they saw their companion suddenly start sputtering. It's optic flashing repeatedly as though it were malfunctioning.

The two platforms approached their comrade just as the sputtering stopped and it's head bowed.

A second later the platform brought out it's pistol and shot the first sniper through the optic. Before the second one could process the situation it received the same fate and fell dead next to the first.

Holstering the pistol, the Geth brought out it's sniper rifle again and looked down its sights at the other Geth down below. It's once blue/white optic now a dull red.

X

The team heard the gunfire, one of the Rocket Trooper's on the ground fell dead with a hole in the back of its head. The rest of the Geth did an about-face and attempted to take out the other threat giving the squad time to gun them down from behind.

When everything fell silent the team got out of cover in time to see a lone Geth coming down from the ridge. Their weapons came up, but Alex walked past them and approached the synthetic. **"Drop your weapons."** he said sternly.

The Geth tossed its sniper rifle on the ground, removing it's pistol and doing the same. The Post-Human brought out his omni-tool again and held it over the Geth's chest as it stood motionless in front of him.

A few seconds later the Geth's optic went out and it crumpled to the ground. _**"Vital Mission Data Retrieved."**_ Alex turned to the others, **"The Geth are here after Dr. T'Soni, sent by Saren to take her in alive for her knowledge of the Protheans. There are several squads of Geth up ahead and stationed in the ruins ahead of us, all being lead by a Krogan Battlemaster under Saren's command."**

"How did you figure all that out?" asked Wrex.

**"That hacking program doesn't just control synthetics. It also allows me full access to their data banks. And since the Geth only wipe their memory cores when they die I got a lot of useful intel."** replied the Spectre.

"Guess that's one way to test field equipment." said Jane. "Did it have anything on Saren? Where he might be or what his plans are?"

Alex shook his head, **"Sorry Commander. I guess when the evidence brought against him with the Council came from a disabled Geth he made sure that all his best kept secrets were only given out to a select few."**

Jane nodded as the squad started moving up the hill leading up to the ridge where the snipers set up. The path from there took them to a small cluster of buildings outside of the dig site's entrance.

As they approached the buildings, Alex's motion tracker started to waver. _**"Remote Jamming Detected."**_ said Prophet. _**"Incoming Hostiles."**_

The Post-Human saw a small red beam cut through the air and center itself on the Commander's chest. Moving quick, Alex grabbed her around the waist and leapt aside as a focused pulse round zinged through the air where she had stood. "Sniper!" shouted Wrex as they got into cover.

Jane sat up with her back to the crate Alex and threw them behind. "Thanks for that." she said in his direction. **"No problem ma'am."** came the reply as he leaned out of cover and fired a three round burst from his rifle.

A small form fell off of the scaffolding between two structures and hit the ground dead. **"Geth Stalkers. They're what's jamming out motion trackers."** said Alex. Jane leaned out of cover and took down a second one as it tried to scale the side of one of the buildings.

Kaidan summoned his biotics and lifted the remaining Stalker giving Wrex the chance to blow it to pieces with his Claymore. "All clear." barked the warlord.

"Not yet, Geth ship inbound!" shouted Kaidan as the large vessel flew overhead and hovered just over the entrance leading to the ruins. Three small pods and one bigger one shot out of the underbelly and hit the ground before it flew away.

The pods all unfolded into three Geth soldiers, the larger one rose higher revealing the form of an Armature as they all opened fire on the squad.

Jane took out one of the soldiers with her assault rifle before being forced into cover. A large bolt of plasma flying over her's and Alex's cover. "We need to take that thing out or we're toast!" she said over the gunfire.

The whole team focused on the Armature as it began to slowly make its way through the small encampment toward them. Bullet casings scattered, weapons overheated, but the shields just stayed up strong as the Geth drew closer to them.

Alex fired up his omni-tool. **"Kaidan! Double overload!" **he shouted. The Lieutenant nodded bringing up his omni-tool as well. **"On three. One. Two. THREE!" **The two jumped up and launched the programs, both hitting the Armature dead on causing it's shields to spark a moment before dying completely.

"Nice plan, now hit it with everything!" ordered the Commander as they opened fire.

The Armature's armor started taking damage. The synthetic took a step back, firing its main weapon as it tried to get its shields back up.

Seeing the large Geth attempting to fall back. Alex switched to his bow and drew an explosive arrow. Standing, he aimed for a potential weak point in the Armature's form before drawing the string back and letting it fly.

The bolt went through a small gap between the Geth's neck and body and stuck inside its armor. **"Everyone duck!"** Alex shouted pressing the detonator.

An explosion of red, blue and purple filled the air. The Armature's head and part of its neck crashed to the ground several feet away while the mangled body collapsed on the ground where it stood. Flames and sparks shooting out of the openings made from the blast.

The team looked at the destroyed synthetic before turning to the nano soldier as he took a regular arrow out and knocked it. **"...what?" **he asked seeing their looks.

"You sure you don't wanna join the Alliance?" asked Jane grinning.

Alex chuckled, **"I think being a Spectre's more fun at this point." **he said as they approached the entrance to the Prothean ruins.

X

Stepping out of the small tunnel through a circular door, the squad looked around the large cavern they now found themselves in.

Alex bumped Shepard's shoulder getting her attention. He held a finger up to where his lips would have been on his helmet and pointed to the right. A Geth Shock Trooper was patrolling the lower walkway.

Crouching low, the nano soldier creeped along the walkway they were on. Drawing the string back on his bow as he got into place.

When the Geth stopped he let go. The arrow piercing through the side of it's head sending out sparks before it crumpled to the ground.

Alex drew a second arrow and watched a second Geth that had been nearby approach the disturbance before firing again. The bolt going through the other Geth's optic and putting it down quickly.

**"All clear." **he said folding up the bow and taking out his Jackel.

"This is really impressive." said Kaidan looking around as they went down the stairs and walkways. "To know that you could be standing on top of ruins like these at anytime. Kind of makes you wonder what else the Protheans could tell us than what we already know."

"Their dead. That alone should tell you something." grunted Wrex.

They entered an elevator and rode it down to the next level. **"What's the plan after we find the doctor?"** asked Alex as they stepped out on to the walkway.

"Clear an EZ outside for Joker to pick us up." replied Jane. "If we're lucky the Geth won't notice we've been here."

"Contact!" shouted Kaidan as a small group of attack drones appeared and opened fire on them. "Spoke too soon." muttered the Commander as they returned fire.

Alex raised his shotgun and started blasting away before the drones focused fire on him. _**"Maximum Armor."**_ the pulse rounds caused a little more damage than regular rounds, causing his energy meter to drop a little more with each shot landed.

That in mind, the Post-Human helped the team put the drones down fast before the meter ran out completely.

Jane's assault rifle chattered as two drones were shot down before they could get a bead on them. Wrex using his pistol to aid while Kaidan fired a singularity that finished them off.

When the last drone fell, Shepard put her assault rifle away and approached her fellow Spectre. "Where are you injured?" she asked taking out her omni-tool.

**"I'm fine."** Alex replied moving away from the device.

"Bullshit, those rounds hit you dead on and your shields weren't up. Where are you injured?" she asked again, a sense of urgency in her eyes.

Alex gently grabbed her wrist, **"I'm fine Commander. I don't need shields, my suit's made of a much harder weave than a regular hard suit making it more durable in combat."** he said letting her hand go a moment later.

Jane looked over his form and saw that he was right. The suit didn't have a scratch on it despite taking a few direct hits. Letting out a breath she nodded, "Alright, just be more careful next time." she said heading to the next elevator.

"We lost someone on Eden Prime." Alex turned to Kaidan. "His shields and armor were torn through by a Geth Assault Drone like they were nothing. The Commander blames herself for his death because she was the one leading." he explained.

**"Soldiers die in battle everyday. It sounds harsh but it's the truth. It wasn't any more her fault than it was his."** said Alex as they got moving again.

Kaidan shook his head, "The Commander has a bleeding heart. She can be precise and ruthless on the battlefield, but when it comes to those under her command dying or being injured she takes it personally. It may not affect her performance in a firefight but it wears on her emotionally."

Alex could understand that. His hand unconsciously touching the bracelet wrapped around his wrist as he thought about it. Maybe he and the Commander did have something in common.

They got into the next elevator and began to ride it down to the bottom level. They reached about halfway when the lift started sparking. A loud grinding filled the large cavern as it came to a complete stop.

"Prothean architecture, built to last." muttered Wrex as they leapt down the last few feet to the walkway under them.

Weapons at the ready, they started to spread out when they heard someone call out. "Um...hello? Is someone out there?" said the clearly female voice.

The team dropped down to the next level and approached a glowing blue field, inside was an Asari in a scientist's uniform suspended above the ground inside a bubble of energy much like the field in front of them. "Can you hear me out there? I'm trapped! I need help!" shouted the Asari.

"Liara T'Soni?" asked Jane looking up at her.

"Y-Yes, I am Liara. Can you please get me out of here? I was investigating these ruins when the Geth arrived. I ran in here and activated the defenses. The barrier curtains could protect me. When I turned it on, I must have hit something I wasn't suppose to. I was trapped in here. You must get me out. Please." said Liara.

"We'll find a way. Just stay calm." said the Commander before turning to the rest of the team. "Spread out and see if you can find a way past the barrier."

The squad kept their weapons ready as they walked away from the barrier and down to the ground floor to start their search.

"Hay Commander, what about this mining laser?" asked Kaidan standing in front of the large piece of excavation equipment.

"It could be strong enough to punch through the wall and into the structure behind it." said Jane looking it over. "See if you can get it working Lieutenant, we'll cover you." Kaidan nodded as he started working on the terminal station next to the laser.

They took up defense positions just as a small squad of Geth came out from behind boulders and lab equipment all around them and began shooting.

The team returned fire, Alex's Jackel registering with rapid succession as the synthetics began dropping one by one. Jane took out a grenade and tossed it across the room behind a few rocks where two snipers had taken up position . The explosion that followed sent parts of the Geth flying every which way.

Wrex smashed the butt of his shotgun against a Shock Trooper's head knocking it to the ground before stomping down on to it. Crushing the metal frame like an aluminum can under his large foot.

When the Geth were down, the mining laser started powering up. "Everyone get clear!" Kaidan shouted as they moved to a safe distance. The laser powered up to full before blasting a concentrated beam into the ground that burned through the rock effortlessly.

This continued for roughly 20 seconds before the laser shut down. The newly made hole went straight into the ground and made an opening in the Prothean structure beyond. "That's our opening, let's go get the doctor." said the Commander as they made their way inside.

Alex looked around the Prothean structure and couldn't help but wonder what this place could have been used for. Though the longer he observed he had a pretty good idea.

Stepping on to the large platform in the center of the tower. Jane activated a holo-panel and caused the thing to begin rising up like an elevator. They reached the floor where Liara was still suspended and approached her.

"You...You got inside? How?" she asked shocked.

"The mining laser on the ground floor helped us punch through." said Jane as she looked for a way to get the Asari out.

"The mining laser...yes that would have done the trick. Please, get me out of here before more Geth arrive. There should be a panel there next to you that can deactivate the field." said Liara.

Approaching the panel, Jane fired it up and tapped a few keys. The bubble vanished and the young Asari dropped to the floor. "Any idea on how we can get out of here?" asked Kaidan.

"There is an elevator in the center of the tower. At least, I think it's an elevator. It should take us out of here. Come on." said the doctor leading them back to the large lift. "I...I still can't believe all of this. Why would the Geth come after me? Do you think Benezia's involved?" she asked.

**"The Geth are after you on Saren's behalf. He want's your knowledge on the Protheans to find something called the Conduit."** said Alex startling her. **"Your mother is also working for him."**

Liara looked confused, "The Conduit? But I don't know-" she was interrupted when the shaft started shaking.

"What the hell was that?" said Wrex looking around.

"These ruins aren't stable. That mining laser must have triggered a seismic event." said Liara as she brought up the panel for the lift. "We have to hurry. The whole place is caving in."

Jane tapped her comm, "Joker! Get the _Normandy_ airborne and lock in on our signal. Double time!"

_"Aye, aye, Commander. Secure and aweigh. ETA eight minutes."_ replied the helmsmen.

"If we die in here I'll kill him." said Wrex as the platform started to ascend through the floors above. The whole shaft shook as the caverns around them began to crumble. Seconds ticked by feeling like hours as the lift finally came to a stop in a large circular room on the floor they started from.

The field leading out deactivated and a Krogan stomped inside with a squad of four Geth. "Surrender. Or don't, that would be more fun." grunted the Battlemaster.

"Incase you didn't notice, this place is falling apart." said Jane getting ready to draw her weapon.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" asked the Krogan grinning. "Thanks for getting rid of those energy fields for us. Now hand over the doctor."

"Whatever it is you want, you're not getting it from me." Liara said defiantly.

"She stays with us." said the Commander taking out her assault rifle. In her peripheral vision she saw Alex taking out his bow and an arrow that had glowing blue lines running through the shaft.

"Not an option. Saren want's her. And he always get's what he wants." growled the Krogan.

**"Not today." **Alex fired the arrow at the Geths' feet. The bolt exploded in a flash of black and blue light before reforming into what resembled an unstable singularity that trapped the synthetics in a field before it exploded sending them crashing across the room.

The squad opened fire, taking down the Geth quickly. Wrex roared, charging forward with his biotics flaring as the enemy Krogan did the same. The two slamming together like two freight trains as more Geth began to enter the room.

"Kaidan! Cover the doctor!" Jane shouted, gunning down another Geth that tried to target them.

Alex had switched to his Grendel was picking off the Geth one by one as they tried to get into the room. He ejected the spent clip and slammed a fresh one home as the number of synthetic hostiles began to dwindle.

Off to the side, the two Krogan were engaged in hand to hand combat. Striking each other with fists and head plates with enough force to flip a car. "Give it up whelp! This fight is over!" roared Wrex slamming his head into the Battlemaster and making him stagger.

"Not yet it's not." said the Battlemaster taking out his shotgun and charging it with his biotics.

Wrex leapt and rolled to the side to avoid the warp infused rounds before drawing his own shotgun and returning fire. The Battlemaster brought up a barrier that deflected the rounds as he gathered dark energy around his form.

In the next instant the enemy Krogan roared before launching across the room with a biotic charge. Slamming into Wrex hard and sending the Warlord crashing hard into the far wall. "Time to lay down with the rest of the bones Urdnot." growled the Battlemaster.

**"You first!"** a black and silver fist connected with the side of the Krogan's head making him stumble back a few steps. Alex spun on his heel and kicked the shotgun out of the stunned Battlemaster's hand, drawing one of his Hammers mid-spin and emptying the clip into his barrier and bringing it down.

The Krogan righted himself and charged the nano soldier with a powerful roar. _**"Maximum Power." **_Alex braced himself as the Battlemaster slammed into him. The Spectre only sliding back a few inches thanks to the nano suit's enhanced strength.

The two stood trying to overpower one another, hands clasped as they pushed against each other. "Give it up Human, this battle is over." growled the Krogan.

**"I don't think so." **Alex said rearing his head back before smashing it hard against the Battlemaster's head plate with a loud crack. The Krogan stumbled back giving the vigilante time to draw his knife.

Before the large alien could register what was happening, Alex drove the sharp blade into the side of the head plate connecting it with the Krogan's head. Twisting the knife, the head plate came off with a sickening pop and clattered to the floor.

The Battlemaster screamed in agony, collapsing on to the floor like a whipped dog. Alex drew his Jackel, forcing the barrel into the Krogan's mouth and pulled the trigger; the back of the alien's head exploded in a shower of blood and bone as his screams were instantly silenced.

Alex put his weapon away and looked over his shoulder to see the rest of the team and Liara all staring at him with wide eyes and open mouths. Wrex's eyes slowly went to the removed head plate before looking back at the nano soldier with a slight sliver of fear in his eyes.

The whole chamber rumbled hard jostling everyone out of their thoughts. "Place is coming down, lets GO!" Jane shouted as they all started running as fast as they could.

Large chunks of rock rained down from the ceiling above as the team ran along the shuddering walkways. One boulder managed to smash through the walkway forcing Kaidan and Alex to jump over the gap with the others following shortly after.

Liara stumbled as the caverns continued to shake around them. Losing her footing and almost falling over the nearby railing when a large pair of arms wrapped around her waist, throwing her over a powerful shoulder as she was carried the rest of the way.

Jane stopped at the entrance to the dig site and motioned for the others to keep running. "Go! Move! MOVE!" she shouted as Kaidan and Wrex ran by followed shortly by Alex with Liara slung over his shoulder before following after them.

The squad ran out of the opening at the end as the caverns completely collapsed behind them sending a cloud of dust and debris shooting out of the small tunnel. They all stood on solid ground, armor covered in dirt as they began to catch their breath.

Alex set Liara on her feet, steadying her as she felt a big of vertigo after being carried so fast and so far. **"You good doctor?"** he asked. The Asari nodded, "Yes, thank you."

The loud hum of the _Normandy's _engines sounded overhead as Joker brought her in to extract them. The two Spectres shared a glance and nodded.

Mission Accomplished.

_**A/N: Therum is done, and the team gets a good look at just how creative, destructive, and deadly Alex can be in a combat situation. And for those who weren't able to catch, Shepard is a Soldier class. I made her that way because most fics have either M or F Shepards as a biotic, engineer or a vanguard. I wanted to go back to the soldier class and show that it's just as awesome as the others. **_

_**This was my longest chapter up to date. But with what's coming that may change rather quickly. Update coming soon so don't get too anxious on me!**_


	23. Coming Together

_**A/N: I'm still on a roll guys, but with so many new ideas and plot twists that are coming to mind i might end up having to slow down a bit to get every detail to the way I want it...then again I've gotten really good at all of this since I joined this site long ago.**_

_**No action in this chapter, of course in the games there was always a good amount of character development and dialogue between each chapter to add to the overall story. And I intend to rely on that to really bring this all to life.**_

_**I own nothing**_

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

_**SSV Normandy**_** - Briefing/Comm Room**

**July 22, 2183 - 18:43 hours**

_"Too close guys. Ten more seconds and we would've been swimming in molten sulphur."_ said Joker as the team gathered in the briefing room._ "The _Normandy_ isn't equipped to land in exploding volcanoes. They tend to fry our sensors and melt our hull. just for future reference."_

"We almost died out there and your pilot is making jokes?" said Liara aghast.

Jane went to say something when Alex put a hand on her arm. **"Don't worry Joker, next time you can come with us. Plenty of running, shooting, explosions, you'll have fun."** said the Post-Human crossing his arms.

_"Oh, ha, ha, ha! Our big bad vigilante Spectre has jokes, who would've thought?"_ fired back the helmsmen sarcastically.

**"How bout I come up there with a **_**fork**_** and we can work things out?"** asked Alex casually. Silence was his response which caused Jane and Kaidan to start cracking up. "About time someone out witted Joker's barbs." said the Lieutenant.

"This must be a Human thing. I don't have a lot of experience dealing with your species." commented Liara as they got back to the matter at hand. "I am very greatful to all of you. You saved my life back there. And not just from the volcano. Those Geth would have killed me, or dragged me off to Saren."

"If Saren was after you for your knowledge about the Protheans, do you know something about the Conduit?" asked Garrus.

"Only that it was somehow connected to the Prothean extinction. That is my real area of expertise. I have spent the past fifty years trying to figure out what happened to them." replied the Asari.

Jane looked up from her spot at the head of the room. "I've got my own theory about why the Protheans disappeared."

Liara tilted her head, "With all due respect, Commander. I have heard every theory out there. The problem is finding evidence to support them. The Protheans left remarkably little behind. It is almost as if someone did not want the mystery solved. It's like someone came along after the Protheans were gone and cleansed the galaxy of clues."

Alex's fingers twitched lightly as she continued. "But here is the incredible part. According to my findings, the Protheans were not the first galactic civilization to mysteriously vanish. This cycle began long before them."

"If the Protheans weren't the first, then who was?" asked the Commander.

"I don't know. There is barely any evidence on the Protheans. Even less on those who came before them. I cannot prove my theory. But I know I am right." said Liara. "The galaxy is built on a cycle of extinction. Each time a great civilization rises up, it is suddenly and violently cast down. Only ruins survive."

"The Protheans rose up from a single world until their empire spanned the entire galaxy. Yet even they climbed to the top on the remains of those who came before. Their greatest achievements, the mass relays and the Citadel, are based on the technology of those who came before them. And then, like all the other forgotten civilizations throughout galactic history, the Protheans disappeared. I have dedicated my life to figuring out why." the doctor concluded.

Jane soaked in all of the information before speaking, "They were wiped out by a race of sentient machines. The Reapers."

Liara's eyes widened, "The...The Reapers? But I have never heard of...How do you know this? What evidence do you have?"

"There was a damaged Prothean beacon on Eden Prime. It burned a vision into my brain. I'm still trying to sort out what it all means." replied the Commander.

Liara mulled it over, "A beacon? Yes. That makes sense. But the beacons were not programmed to interact with Human physiology. I am surprised you were able to make any sense of it at all."

Jane shrugged, "It's all still a bunch of random images to me. I still haven't been able to piece anything concrete together since I first received the vision."

The Asari doctor thought to herself again before standing up, "Commander, with your permission, I would like to try something. You were touched by the beacon; the visions are locked away inside your mind. My people are able to enter the minds of other species, perhaps I can help you make better sense of what you are seeing."

The Commander nodded, "Mind melding. I've heard of it in passing. Alright, let's give it a shot." she said walking to the center of the room.

Liara approached her until they were a foot apart. "Relax, Commander." Liara said closing her eyes. Jane did the same and took a deep breath as the Asari's eyes snapped open revealing black orbs. "Embrace Eternity!"

Alex and the others watched on as they just stood there motionless. A minute went by, then another, then another.

After about five minutes they snapped out of their trance with a gasp. Liara stumbled back a step. "By the Goddess...that was incredible!" she said in awe. "All this time. All my research. Yet I...I never dreamed..." she took a deep breath. "I am sorry. The images were so vivid. I never imagined the experience would be so...intense."

She looked at the Commander with intensity, "You are remarkably strong-willed, Commander. What you have been through, what you have seen, would have destroyed a lesser mind."

"Getting off subject here." said Ashley. "What did you see?"

Liara rubbed her temple, "The images were very blurry, but it seems that the beacon on Eden Prime must have been badly damaged. Large parts of the vision are missing. The data transferred into the Commander's mind is incomplete"

"There wasn't any kind of clue of hint?" asked Jane felling her head spin a little from the melding.

"Everything I saw, what I could see, you already know. You were right about the Reapers. The Protheans were destroyed by a race of sentient machines. I think it is obvious there is a connection between the Reapers, the Prothean extinction, and the Conduit. But I did not see anything that would help us find it." said Liara sadly.

**"It's still a step in the right direction. No matter how small it may be."** said Alex getting everyone's attention. **"Knowing that the Reapers were responsible for the Protheans' demise and that it may be connected with the Conduit makes finding it and stopping Saren that much more important."**

"If we can locate the missing components of the vision, or possibly a way to make sense of the images, I might be able to help the Commander piece everything together." said Liara.

"One step at a time." said Jane before holding out her hand to the Asari. "You'd make a good addition to the team Liara. Your knowledge could really help us through this."

"And her biotics could be useful in a firefight." said Wrex.

Liara smiled and shook the Commander's hand. "Thank you, Commander. I'l do whatever I can to...ooh-" she stumbled back, Garrus leapt out of his chair and caught her before she hit the ground. "T-Thank you. I am sorry, I'm a bit light headed."

"When was the last time you ate? Or slept? Dr. Chakwas should take a look at you." said Kaidan.

"It's probably just mental exhaustion, coupled with the shock of discovering the Protheans' true fate. I need time to process everything." said Liara.

**"You were also trapped in those ruins for who knows how long. Being looked over by Chakwas would be the better course of action Dr. T'Soni."** said Alex before turning to Kaidan. **"Lieutenant, you mind helping her to the medbay?"**

Kaidan nodded before standing and helping the young Asari out of the briefing room toward the crew deck.

Jane looked at the rest of the team, "We're all set here for now everyone. Dismissed."

The team began to file out as Joker came on over the intercom again, _"Mission reports are filed you two. You want me to patch you through to the Council?" _

"Patch them in Joker." said Jane before looking at Alex, "You did your report, right?" The nano soldier nodded as they turned to the holo-panels behind them. The images of the three Councilors materialized moments later.

_"Commander, Maverick. We've recieved your reports. I understand that Dr. T'Soni is on the _Normandy_." _said Tevos.

_"Can we assume that you're taking the necessary security precautions?"_ asked Sparatus.

**"If your worried about Liara betraying us then there is nothing to fear."** said Alex. **"The Geth were attempting to either kill or capture her for Saren. The chances of her working for him or her mother are slim at best."**

_"Benezia would never allow Saren to kill her daughter."_ said Tevos

_"Maybe she doesn't know." _offered Valern.

_"Or maybe we don't know her. We never expected she could become a traitor."_growled Sparatus.

**"Regardless, Councilors, the mission was a success."** said Alex.

_"Apart from the utter destruction of a major Prothean ruin. Was that really necessary?" _asked Sparatus.

"We were lucky to make it out of there alive." said Jane. "The Geth were all over the place, and Joker informed us on our return that more were on the way. At least now Saren won't be able to benefit from anything Liara may have left behind."

_"Of course, Commander. The mission must always take priority. And ensuring that our enemy doesn't have an advantage also helps in the long run."_ said Valern.

Alex clenched his fist and bit his tongue as the words, 'the mission must always take priority', kept ringing in his head. He always hated those words.

_"Good luck you two. Remember we're all counting on you."_ said Tevos as the images vanished.

With the meeting over, Alex turned and headed for the door. "Maverick. Do you have a moment?" asked Shepard making him pause halfway.

**"I could spare a few minutes."** he said turning around to face her.

"Really seeing you in action down there proved all the hype that I've heard about. Your skills are better than most of the N7 Commandos I have met." she said stepping closer. "With skills like those, you could have gone off and done just about anything out there. What makes this mission so different?"

Alex rolled his shoulders, **"Because it's a priority. Sure the galaxy seems to be 'threatened' every time you turn around but this one proves to have truth behind it. The Reapers wiping out the Protheans, and a crazy bastard trying to bring them back, is defiantly more important than taking down a group of street thugs."**

Thoughts flashed through the Commander's mind, seeing him taking down Geth through various means and that Krogan just before they got off world had left her in a state of awe.

She'd never seen someone fight like that. Raw power, but he moved as though combat were second nature to him. She never saw anything like it and she was impressed beyond her expectations. The Council was more than right to pick him for the Spectres.

**"Shepard?" **Alex asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry. Just wondering about something." she said shaking her head. "The way you fight, I can see that you've had military training of some kind. But it seems that it's been refined to fit a certain style."

**"It allows me to adapt to a situation quickly."** said the vigilante. **"Even the slightest change in an opponent could shift the balance of a conflict. They say that great power can mean different things to different people. There's the power to take a life. The power to make a difference. But **_**real**_** power, is understanding just two things."**

"And those would be?" asked Jane interested.

**"Cause and Effect."** said Alex cryptically. **"Knowing your enemy. The environment. All advantages that there could be around you and utilizing them. Knowing all of this and the possible outcomes if you went about doing it a certain way could end a firefight in your favor without really having to fight that hard."**

**"And through understanding this form of **_**power**_**, you are able to make a difference in the world. That is my personal belief." **said the Post-Human.

"Ashley was right, you are pretty philosophical under there." said the Commander grinning. "And every right to be called a hero from where I'm standing."

Alex was motionless before shaking his head, **"You know the funny thing about heros?"** he looked down at his wrist. The words 'Good Guy' looking back at him in the faded light of the room. **"They're just regular people underneath. And at their core, they are flawed like everybody else."**

Shepard followed his sight and looked at the accessory that she hadn't seen up to this point. "Gift from a fan?" she asked.

**"A reminder."** he replied running his fingers over the beads. **"A reminder that even heros can fail when people need them the most." **he turned his back on his fellow Spectre and walked out of the room, his cloak activating along the way leaving Jane wondering what else was going on inside the man's head.

And how deep the pain in his filtered voice truly went.

X

Alex rubbed his face as he finished getting his suit back on. It hadn't been easy sneaking past all the crew to get to the showers. But it was past the point of him needing one a long while ago.

So he kept himself cloaked as he reached the showers attached to the gym on the ship's lower deck. Hacked the door so it was locked. And made sure that any and all listening devices that 'could have' been there were destroyed via a small EMP pulse from his omni-tool before he felt safe enough to bathe without being discovered.

It was a lot of work for just a simple shower. But Alex was going to make damn sure that he wasn't found out by anyone. Yet that alone brought something to his attention.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't help but let certain things slip around Shepard. It was like the woman had a power over him that made him want to tell her everything.

Maybe it was her nature. The Post-Human could feel it. People gravitated to her, not just because of her leadership skills, but her compassion to be there for her crew when they needed her the most. More than once he saw her talking with everyone on the crew about something or other and wondering if everything was going okay while they were on the ship.

He even caught pieces of conversation relating to him. The Commander was digging and digging hard. Thankfully the crew knew as much about him as she did, and Alex was going to make sure of that for as long as he could.

Before slipping his helmet back on, Alex brought up his omni-tool and started going over the various data he'd collected about everyone aboard the _Normandy_. He had Prophet go through each file with a fine toothed comb for anything out of the ordinary. One by one each crew member was removed from the list once proven they weren't a spy from Cerberus.

All that were left were three people. A Serviceman working in the CIC. An tech working in engineering. And XO Pressly. With each passing day the old man was looking more and more shifty. But Alex wouldn't make a move until he was 100% sure and had the evidence to back it up.

Breaking someones neck in front of the crew was a sure-fire way to get kicked off the ship unless you could prove why you did it.

Shutting the tool down and putting his helmet back on. Alex unlocked the showers and walked through the gym, startling several crewmen that were awake at this hour for a late workout. He entered the cargo hold and punched the display on the elevator and waited for it to arrive.

"Umm, excuse me? Maverick?" Alex looked over his shoulder and saw Tali standing behind him rubbing her hands together. "Are you busy right now?"

He looked back at the elevator and saw that it was a long way from reaching them before turning to the Quarian girl. **"Sure, is there something you need?"** he asked giving her his full attention.

Tali ran her hands together a little more roughly before speaking. "I was just wondering...you know if your okay with it...if-"

**"Calm yourself Tali. I may be a dangerous person, but that's only to those that really piss me off."** said Alex making her pause. **"Your part of the crew, you can trust me with anything if you need it. Just don't bullshit me okay?"**

The Quarian let out a deep breath, "Okay. Well, that hacking program you were able to create on Therum? I was wondering...if I could have a copy of it?" she managed to squeeze out.

Alex smiled under his helmet, **"Your pilgrimage gift."** he said making her stand up straighter. **"I have a Quarian friend back on the Citadel. She was on pilgrimage too before she met her fiancé."**

**"As for the hacking program there isn't much I can do for you there. I had my personal VI create it using stolen Geth programming codes, and it's keyed to my suit specifically because of that."**

He saw her looking depressed when he spoke again, **"However, the program also allows me to enter their data banks unhindered. And since the memory cores are only wiped when they die they pretty much become an open book."** he pulled a data disc from a satchel and held it up. **"I pulled all of this from the Geth I hacked on Therum. It was a relatively new platform, but it shared consensus with several older models. The data here mostly talks about the 'Morning War' which must mean the Geth's interpretation of the war with your people, and a few events that followed it. It doesn't mean much to me. But to your people..."**

Tali slowly took the disc, "It...It could mean much more. Ever since we were exiled 300 years ago my people have tried to understand the evolution of the Geth. This may be able to help us understand just a little more." she looked up at him with her eyes shining, "Thank you, Maverick."

Alex nodded, **"I hope that this will help you as much as your data helped us. I guess you can call us even." **

Tali nodded, thanking him one more time before heading off back to engineering. Shaking his head and chuckling to himself, Alex stepped on to the now open lift and punched the display for the crew deck.

Just as the doors were about to close a large hand stopped them. Wrex's hulking form stepped inside and stood next to him as the doors closed again and the lift started to ascend.

The tension in the small space was palpable. So Alex was expecting what happened next.

The Krogan stepped forward and slammed his fist on the console over the emergency stop switch causing the lift to stall halfway between floors. Wrex turned and nearly got in the Spectre's face. **"Something on your mind Wrex?"** the nano soldier asked not feeling the least bit intimidated.

"How the hell did you know how to remove a Krogan's head plate?" the Warlord growled deeply.

**"You learn a few things here and there. I know that it's considered one of the greatest blasphemies to your people considering your history. But it was the best weakness to exploit on our enemy in that situation." **said Alex.

Wrex pointed a clawed finger in his face, "You will tell no one...understand?"

Alex raised an unseen eyebrow, **"That so? And if I refuse?"**

The Krogan reared his head back. Alex quickly side stepped the headbutt, _**"Maximum Power."**_ he delivered one of his own that knocked Wrex back a step. The warlord regained his barrings and looked to charge when he saw the Spectre with his knife out.

He froze. Memories of what that blade had done to the Krogan on Therum still fresh in his mind. To remove a Krogan's head plate would be like removing all the teeth from a Varren. You'd strip away everything that made them strong and honorable. They'd be nothing but useless flesh.

**"Relax Wrex, I'm not going to tell anyone."** said Alex slipping the knife back in its sheath. **"Too many people would exploit that weakness, and I honestly think the Krogan have suffered more than enough since the genophage."**

Wrex relaxed slightly, but kept his guard up just in case. "You know of the genophage?"

The nano soldier nodded, **"Yes. Sterility plague made by the Salarians, dropped on your people by the Turians. Honestly your people have every right to be pissed. No parent should ever have to watch their children die when they never had the chance to experience life."**

He reached out and put his hand on the Krogan's shoulder. **"I may not know the Krogans' pain, but I can understand your rage."**

Wrex was silent, red slitted eyes cast to the floor. Alex removed his hand and started the elevator again. "Your right." He turned and glanced at the Warlord who was looking back. "You will never know our pain. But it's good to know that there is at least some people out there that are willing to understand."

When the lift stopped and the door opened the large alien stomped out and headed toward the mess hall. Alex watched him go before heading to his quarters. It'd been a long day and his bed was calling to him.

X

**Commander Jane Shepard**

_**SSV Normandy **_**- Mess Hall**

**July 24, 2183 - 05:21 hours**

Jane stepped out of her private quarters dressed in a dark blue tank top and sweat pants, hair up in a loose ponytail and yawning as she headed to the mess for her morning coffee.

The skeleton crew was still about and about to call it a day and let the next shift take over meaning the kitchen would be empty and quiet. Exactly what the Commander needed to gather her thoughts for the day ahead.

Admiral Hackett had contacted her over the last two days and informed her of a situation occurring at Luna base. A VI had gone rogue and had killed several trainees in a live-fire exercise, they were now en route to Luna in the Sol system to take care of the situation before it got worse.

Rounding the last corner, the Commander stopped in her tracks. She wasn't alone in the mess hall.

At one of the tables with his back to her was Maverick. His helmet sitting next to him on the table as he appeared to be drinking from a mug. From the angle she was at she couldn't see his face. His shaved head had a little stubble growing from it, but was still too short to get an exact color.

Jane swallowed as she took a step forward.

_**"Proximity Alert."**_ chimed a deep monotone voice from the vigilante's helmet.

Maverick grabbed his helmet and quickly snapped it back on before the voice finished speaking, turning to see her standing there a moment later. **"Commander, up for your morning coffee?" **he asked with his filtered voice casually.

"Y-Yes." she said a little startled at how fast he moved. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked heading to the kitchen to get her coffee.

**"I'm always up at this hour. Best time to eat without someone seeing me." **he said watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Jane looked up at him, "You know you don't have to keep yourself hidden all the time. We do know a thing or two about secrecy." she said honestly.

Maverick nodded. **"We still en route to Luna Base?" **he asked changing the subject quickly.

"Should be there in about ten hours. According to Hackett the VI has three terminals in separate locations to keep it online. We'll have to hit all three fast if we want to shut it down without anymore casualties." replied the Commander letting the subject change slide.

**"We'll split up. I can hit one of the terminals. You take a small team to take down another. We'll link up and hit the last terminal in force, by that point the VI will know we're trying to shut it down and have that terminal heavily guarded."** he said standing.

"Sounds like a good plan. But do you really want to go after one of the terminals alone? You could take a team for backup." said Jane.

**"I can work faster on my own. And with my cloaking I can get past most of the security units that will most likely be guarding the terminal."** said the other Spectre as he began to leave the room. **"I'll be ready when we reach there. Until then Shepard." **he said turning the corner.

Jane watched him go and shook her head. She'd get that man to open up if it was the last thing she did.

And Jane Shepard never gave up when her mind was set on something.

_**A/N: Seems that Alex is discovering ways to get out of his suit with zero chance of being discovered. But with Shepard getting closer and closer how long can he keep it all up?**_

_**As you may have guessed, I'm also adding in a few of the small side missions mentioned throughout the first game to add more depth and really get into both Alex and Shepard's different leading styles when they're out in the field.**_

_**Next chapter will be posted within the next few days, so don't get too comfortable. I try to be as unpredictable as possible.**_


	24. System Crash

_**A/N: Hay everybody...listen I'm going to level with a lot of you right now. I know that a few of you are a little put off by the constant barrage of spelling and grammar mistakes in my story. And believe me when I say that I'm doing the best that I can to make sure that it is at a very bare minimum.**_

_**The truth is...I have Dyslexia...surprised? Probably not. Christ, it's a miracle that I can even type my pen-name without mixing up a few letters. **_

_**Honestly I didn't want to bring this up at all. I don't want you guys thinking I'm doing this for sympathy or anything else. I'm not like that at all, it's a part of who I am and I've come to accept it. But the number of reviews mentioning the constant errors has gotten bigger and bigger lately. And I really try hard to fix it, spell check, beta reader, hell I even write the chapters out on paper before attempting to type them. Usually I have to retype the same chapter several times before it looks halfway decent. **_

_**There is another reason I'm bringing this up...growing up with this I was treated like shit a lot. Name calling, bullying, teachers failing me because they didn't know or thought I was too stupid. I got a review yesterday from an anonymous saying I was a retard because of all the errors he found...that ain't okay with me. I hate it when people use that word, I've learned to ignore it, but you never use it against someone with **__**ANY kind of disability.**_

_**Anyway...off topic here. Like I said I'm not writing this looking for a response. I don't want sympathy, pity or anything. I just wanted my readers to know why my writing sucks sometimes and that I'm doing all I can to make sure everything is as perfect as possible for you all.**_

_**I may have this disability...but it won't stop me from doing what I love. I'm an author at heart and it's my passion to be creative and share it with others. And I'm glad you all are enjoying my work.**_

_**Thank you for all your support. Now here is the chapter I promised you last time. (I own nothing)**_

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Luna Training Base - Sol System**

**July 25, 2183 - 09:00 hours**

Seeing the moon up close wasn't as thrilling as Alex had originally thought it would be. After everything he had seen and experienced, the place just couldn't match up.

However the view of Earth from his spot at the Mako's navigation was another thing entirely.

"Now that's some view." said Jane as she drove them up and over a small ridge. "I can guarantee that most people don't really stop and think about how beautiful the Earth is until you see it like this."

**"At times it's always good to look at the small things in life. It gives you something more to think about in a rough situation."** said Alex as he had Prophet map out their route to the training base where the rampant VI was stationed.

"That sounded personal." said the Commander coming up to the base of a large plateau before driving the rover up the small incline.

The Post-Human shrugged, **"Perhaps."** he said as they came to the top of the plateau where three bunkers could be seen half a click away. _**"Warning: Stationary Guns Coming Online. Ordinance Incoming."**_said Prophet.

**"INCOMING!" **he shouted jerking the wheel to the right as two missiles exploded against the ground where they would have been.

"The VI must have rewritten the base's stationary guns to attack anyone who got close!" shouted Garrus from the turret as he tried to pick off the six heavy guns at a distance.

Alex pulled up his visor and sighted the six guns. One of them exploded from a well placed shot from the Turian in the gunner seat. **"Shepard, if you can bring us in closer I think I can retake one of the guns and give us an advantage."** he said taking out his omni-tool.

Jane spun the wheel to avoid an oncoming missile. "How much closer?" she asked twisting the rover in different directions so they didn't take a direct hit.

**"Just another 10 meters."** he said as he kept two of the guns within view.

When the Commander got within range, Alex fired up the hacking program Prophet had put together. _**"Connection Established."**_ said Prophet as two wavelengths appeared on his HUD. _**"Unknown Connection Detected. Running Purge Sequence."**_

"Maverick? What's taking so long with that hacking?" asked Ashley from the back as she and Tali were jostled around with the Commander's driving.

**"The VI is fighting for control of the guns. Just give me a second."** he replied as he and Prophet worked together to overpower the VI's programming. _'Dammit, who knew EDI's primitive form was this formidable.'_ he through to himself as he managed to get the wavelengths to match up.

Outside, the guns on the bunker to the far right shuddered before turning and firing on the three remaining guns. One exploding as the remaining two targeted the hacked ones. Garrus swung the cannon around and fired taking out another gun as the two that had been hacked cleared out the last one.

**"Garrus, target the hacked guns before the VI can regain control!"** the nano soldier called over his shoulder.

The Turian targeted the guns and took them out quickly as Jane rolled up to the first bunker. "Alright everyone, activate suit seals. We're going out." she said snapping her helmet on and sealing it with the rest of her hard suit.

When the hatch of the Mako opened Alex immediately felt the weightlessness of zero-gravity for the first time. _**"Vacuum Detected. Oxygen Seals Enabled."**_ he felt the nano suit pressurize around him from within as his foot touched down on the surface of the moon.

Jane looked at the vigilante as the rest of the team filed out of the rover. "You sure about this Maverick? You don't have to go alone." she said taking out her shotgun.

**"I can handle it Commander. Stay in radio contact and let me know when you shut down the servers in your bunker, I'll let you know when I do the same." **he said heading over to the bunker next to the one Shepard and her team was going into.

The team watched him stop at the door and quickly hack it before going inside. "You think he'll be alright?" asked Tali as they approached their bunker and she started hacking the door panel.

"I think we should be more worried about how much the Alliance will be paying to repair the damage he does." said Garrus chuckling.

"After the last mission, I wouldn't be surprised." said Ashley as the bunker opened and they stepped inside.

X

Alex surveyed the room that lead to the rest of the facility. Jane had told him that each bunker containing the VI's servers wasn't very big, but was equiped with a dozen security drones each to make sure no one attacked the servers or the staff that were there to maintain them.

Jackel in hand, the nano soldier crept through the reception area. Datapads and various pieces of equipment laid scattered across the floor confirming that people were attempting to leave in a hurry.

Pulling an overturned locker upright, Alex checked the pulse of a technician that was laying underneath. Dead.

_"Maverick, it's Shepard. What's your status?" _asked the Commander.

**"Quiet so far. Though I have a feeling we won't be finding any survivors while we're here."** he said leaving the dead man behind and heading to the door leading farther into the bunker.

_"I have the same feeling. Let us know if your situation changes. Shepard out."_

The door opened to a large open room with several pillars, power conduits and terminals set up. It was too easy.

_**"Cloak Engaged."**_ Slipping inside. Alex activated his visor as multiple red blips appeared on his motion tracker. Over a dozen security drones hovered in the air around the room scanning for intruders. _**"Scanning...Assault and Rocket Security Drones Confirmed. Tactical Options Available."**_

An open assault on the drones would be a bad idea considering the closed in space. Even the nano suit couldn't hold up against so much firepower all at once. So the nano soldier decided to skirt his away around the drones toward the door on the other side of the room that lead to the server rooms.

His energy meter dropped little by little with each step he took the longer he stayed cloaked, so he timed his movements just right to avoid detection. Stepping around and over debris and a couple of bodies of technicians and a few Alliance marines that were trapped inside when the VI went rogue.

When he reached the door he made it inside and sealed it behind him when he suddenly became visible. _**"Energy Depleted."**_ With his shotgun raised, he made his way down the corridor to a T-shaped junction. He went left first and entered the room at the far end revealing the first server room of the bunker.

**"Shepard, I'm in the first server room."** he said shouldering the Jackel and planting small demolition charges on the four servers.

There was the sound of gunfire over the comm line before everything went quiet. _"We just finished moping up the last of the drones on our end. We're about to hit up our own."_ said the Commander.

Finished in this room, Alex left the room and headed for the next server room and doing the same as before. Once finished with the four servers, he looked up at the terminal in the room as lines of code scrolled across it.

Interested, he stood up and approached the terminal. Omni-tool activated as he started going through the codes.

After a few moments the lines of code stopped scrolling as a single line was highlighted. He smirked, "Hello EDI." he mumbled as he started hitting a few keys on his omni-tool. The code fragment copied to his personal data cache for safe keeping. "This will come in handy in the future." he said shutting down the device and taking out the detonator for the charges.

_**"Maximum Armor."**_ he pressed the button. The eight servers contained within the bunker all exploded in a shower of sparks. The lights flickered through out the bunker before an alarm resonated all around.

Alex drew his Jackel and headed to the door. Pressing his back to the wall next to it before slamming his fist against the panel. It slid open just as three Assault Drones flew into the corridor in search of the disturbance.

Pulling a grenade from his pack, the Post-Human primed it before throwing it into the air in the middle of the three drones. The explosion sending them careening into the walls around them before crashing to the ground.

Alex rolled from the wall and moved down the corridor with his armor ability still activated. He made it past the three destroyed drones when Prophet alerted him. _**"Ordinance Incoming."**_ He threw himself back as two small rockets struck the wall he had stood next to.

He moved around cover and fired three quick rounds into the Rocket Drone that had fired at him. The hovering machine shuddered when reach shot hit their mark, sparks shooting out of its frame before one last shot caused it to fall to the ground and explode.

Two more Assault Drones flew into the corridor and opened fire on the nano soldier forcing him back into cover. When the hail of bullets ended he leaned back out and emptied the rest of the clip into the machines and taking them out before reloading.

_"Maverick, we've finished with the servers on our end and are heading back to the Mako. What's your status?"_ asked Shepard.

A rocket struck his chest, sending him crashing to the floor. Dropping his energy completely and sending his Jackel clattering away. Alex rolled back behind cover as the suit's energy slowly began to refill. **"I'll call you back." **he said taking out his Grendel and putting a three round burst into one of the drones causing it to spin out of control and crash into another destroying both.

The remaining four drones hovered just outside the entrance to the corridor, just out of sight so he couldn't get a lock on them.

Shouldering his rifle, he picked up his shotgun and put it away before taking out his omni-tool. He ran for the opening, charging the device with the nano suit's energy as he moved before sliding across the ground the last few meters.

He slid out of the corridor right under the four drones and fired a strong overload into the air that short circuited all the drones and dropped them to the floor lifeless.

_**"Energy Depleted."**_ said Prophet as he got back to his feet. "Gotta work on improving that a bit." Alex said to himself as he headed for the exit.

_**"Ordinance Incoming."**_ a missile exploded against his left side, burning the suit's surface and sending the nano soldier crashing through a terminal. Pain rippled through him as he crawled into cover, a lone Rocket Drone hovering not far away firing another shot in his direction.

"Prophet, status." He grunted as the pain in his side flared up.

_**"Suit Integrity 71%. Tissue Damage Detected. Repairs in Progress..."**_

Alex grabbed his left arm and cracked it back in place as the nanites in his body began to fix the damage. Drawing one of his Hammers with his right hand as he got up and emptied the clip into the drone. The heavy pistol rounds tearing through the machine's frame easily as it fell to the floor.

He quickly reloaded and moved toward the exit, cursing himself along the way. "I should have paid closer attention to the damn corners." he said taking out his omni-tool and applying medigel to take the edge off.

Even though the nano suit was the pinnacle of armed combat in the Crysis universe, the wearer was still Human. And as such prone to making mistakes in the field if not careful. And because of that Alex had been on the receiving end of a _lot_ of stray rounds, explosions, and enemies that had managed to flank him.

He wasn't perfect, even with the nano suit and the nanites he was still just a soldier with flaws and weaknesses...no matter how hard he tried to overcome them.

X

The Mako pulled up next to the bunker as the team saw Alex walk out. Jane popped the hatch allowing him inside. "Everything go alright in there?" she asked as they began moving toward the last bunker.

The vigilante shrugged, **"Nothing too bad. Two down, one to go."** he said shifting in his seat next to her.

Jane caught him favoring his left side a little. He leaned a little farther to the left than he did when they first arrived, meaning something happened down in the bunker that he wasn't telling her or the others about.

"You sure nothing happened down there?" she pressed as they pulled up to the last bunker.

Alex looked in her direction. **"Positive, Shepard. Nothing to worry about." **he said with finality as they piled out. The Commander watched him go and shook her head. The man was as stubborn as she was, and with that she knew she wouldn't be able to get much out of him when he was like this.

Deciding to let it go, she approached the team as they stacked up on either side of the door. Tali hacked the controls and they piled inside weapons drawn. "The VI knows we shut down the two server locations. It'll most likely fortify its last two sets of servers well." said the Quarian as they stepped into the reception area.

Jane walked over to the door and hit the panel. The door slid apart revealing a wall of blue energy that rippled like water. "Kinetic barrier. The VI must have set them up to keep us out." she said to the others.

"Can it be hacked?" asked Garrus.

Tali approached it with her omni-tool and scanned it. "Unfortunately no. This was designed as a failsafe incase the base got overrun with hostiles. Made to keep those who were here safe until backup arrived." she explained.

Alex approached the wall of energy and looked it over a moment. _**"Maximum Power."**_ he raised his fist and punched the barrier as hard as he could. The blue field immediately changed to a bright orange as the Spectre stuck it again where it vanished into thin air. **"We don't have a lot of time for finesse. He have to shut this thing down before it does something drastic."** he heading into the corridor beyond.

"He's right, let's move out team." ordered Shepard as they followed after.

The next door revealed another barrier that Alex brought down with his fists so they didn't overheat/waste ammo needlessly. The room after it was similar to the one in the last bunker in terms of size and design, but the furniture and equipment were in different locations.

However the was another thing that was similar.

"Drones!" Ashley shouted taking out one of the controlled Assault Drones as it came at them. The whole team opened fire as more of the machines came at them from all sides.

With the nanites still repairing his injuries. Alex kept his left side close to a wall or cover as he fought with the team. Giving the microscopic machines enough time to fix the damage properly.

Prophet had already finished repairing most of the suit damage which helped them all greatly. _**"Maximum Armor." **_he stood out of cover and pumped half of a clip from his Jackel into a Rocket Drone that was trying to lock on to Garrus from behind.

A few rounds bounced off of his back before he spun around and grabbed the Assault Drone that flanked him by the barrel of its turret 'head'. Quickly ripping the part from the machine and throwing it aside before resuming the fight.

Jane's shotgun overheated after taking down her third drone. Switching to her assault rifle she wasted no time taking out the last one as the team stood back up and assessed their situation. "The objectives are the same as the last two places. Find the servers, destroy them, and shut this VI down."

Everyone nodded as they began to head deeper in. Keeping sharp eyes out for anymore surprises the VI might send their way.

After taking down a few more barriers, the team made quick work of the first server room before moving on to the last one. The moment the door to the last room opened the team immediately went into cover as heavy machine gun rounds tore through the open doorway.

In the center of the room containing the last four servers and terminal was a YIMR mech. It's cylinder head swiveling from side to side searching for the hostiles it had detected.

"Alright...any ideas?" asked Garrus as he peeked around his cover next to Tali.

"We can't shut down the VI unless we take it out." said Jane as she thought of something. She looked at Alex before her eyes trailed down to the bow and small quiver of arrows he carried with him. "Maverick, can I borrow one of your explosive arrows?"

Confused, Alex took out one of the arrows and handed it to her. Jane shouldered her assault rifle and took the arrow, "On my signal, detonate it." without warning she spun around the corner and ran at the large mech.

The YIMR saw her coming and opened fire. But the Commander was too fast for it to lock on to her as she slid across the ground and jammed the arrow into its right knee-joint. "MAVERICK NOW!" she shouted diving behind cover.

Alex reached back and hit the detonator on his bow and the arrow exploded. Blowing the YIMR's legs apart and causing it to collapse on to the ground, It struggled to get up for a moment before collapsing back down, optic dimming until it went offline.

Jane stood back up and dusted her hands off as the team filed into the room. "That...was some crazy shit, Skipper." said Ashley grinning.

The Commander shrugged, "Sometimes you have to do crazy things to make sure everyone gets out okay." she looked at her fellow Spectre. "Thanks for loaning me an arrow."

**"It was worth it in the end. That was pretty impressive Shepard."** said Alex honestly. Seeing her do something like that gave him a little more insight into what the Commander was capable of in different combat scenarios.

"Let's take down these servers and get out of here. I think we overstayed our welcome." said Garrus heading to one of the terminals with his weapon raised.

**"I have a better idea."** said Alex kneeling by the dead YIMR with his omni-tool flared. After a few seconds the large mech started beeping loudly. **"Everybody out!" **he shouted. The team didn't think twice as the ran from the room. The vigilante sealing the door behind them as the mech overloaded and blew the room apart.

When the dust cleared the door reopened to show a completely trashed server room. All of the equipment was destroyed, wall charred black with debris wedged into a few spots here and there from the force of the blast.

The only thing still standing was the terminal that looked the worst for wear. The holo-keyboard and screen flickered on and off as data scrolled across it. It suddenly gave a loud chime as it displayed a screen covered in binary code before shutting down completely.

Jane nodded before turning to the group, "We're done here. I'll contact Admiral Hackett when we get back to the _Normandy_ and let him know the mission was a success. Everyone back to the Mako; let's get the hell outta here."

As the team left. Alex cast one last look at the blank terminal before following after them.

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

_**SSV Normandy**_** - Alex's Room**

**July 25, 2183 - 12:10 hours**

The debriefing had been short. Shepard got a hold of Hackett and told him that everything had been taken care of.

The Admiral was happy to know that the Commander was still helping the Alliance even though she had duties of a Spectre now. Jane had told him that the Alliance was there for her and she'd be there for them if they needed her no matter what.

Alex laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. Helmet off. Door locked and encrypted. With his omni-tool on with a few Breaking Benjamin songs playing softly in the background. Meeting EDI's 'younger' form had opened a huge opportunity to him and he took it, he only hoped that it would help them in two years when the Collectors make a appearence.

The nanites just about finished repairing the damage done to his left side. It wasn't serious, a dislocated shoulder and three broken ribs. Thankfully the nano suit took the brunt of it, even without the armor mode the suit offered a good amount of protection.

But after a while even the suit wouldn't be able to stop everything. Even nano soldiers could die on the battlefield if they weren't careful.

Taking a deep breath, Alex closed his eyes and tried to relax. They were heading back to the Citadel to stock up on a few things and take a little shore leave before going right back into the heat of things. They'd be there in a few days and Alex was looking forward to seeing Chellick and Reena again.

He hadn't been able to talk with his two friends for a little while now and it bothered him a little. The three of them had been through a lot and Alex considered them to be like family. And being out of the suit for a little while would make him feel better and less confined.

As he laid there the nano soldier couldn't help the feeling that something was going to happen soon. Similar to the feeling he had several times before when things took a bad turn.

Shrugging it off, he let himself drift off to sleep.

_**A/N: I'll be covering several other side missions later on. One of them will fit into a monumental plot twist. Before I go, I want to give you guys something to look forward to. So here's a small preview of Chapter 23!**_

**Chapter 24: Alter Ego**

**Garrus stepped aside, "Alex, this is Commander Shepard." **

**Alex gave his best smile despite the situation and held his hand out, "Commander. It's an honor to meet you in person. I've heard a lot of good things about you around the station."**

**Jane shook his hand, but felt a huge sense of déjà vu. "Something wrong ma'am?" asked Alex concerned.**

**"It's nothing...I just feel like I know you from somewhere." she said confused.**

**Alex kept his face the same, but inside he was afraid. _"She couldn't know...could she?"_ he thought desperately.**

**The Commander suddenly perked up, her eyes narrowing slightly at the scarred man before her. "I know who you are."**


	25. Setting the Bar

_**A/N: Hay folks, listen thanks for the reviews and understanding. Like I said I didn't say anything to gather sympathy, I just wanted to let people know of my situation and why things are a little messed up every once in a while. **_

_**Anyway, this chapter is just a filler before being thrown back into the action once again. I thought a little dialogue and some insight into both Shepard's and Alex's views at the same time would be beneficial to the story.**_

_**Chapter 23 coming at you! (I own nothing)**_

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

_**SSV Normandy **_**- Bridge**

**July 29, 2183 - 13:00 hours**

Joker went through the proper procedures as the _Normandy _docked with the Citadel. Alex stood on the bridge next to Jane as the frigate made its approach and the magnetic clamps locked in place. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, we have officially docked with the Citadel. Please put your seats in the upright lock positions and don't forget to tip the stewartess'." said the helmsmen.

Jane shook her head at Joker's antics before turning to her fellow Spectre. "You have plans while we're all getting supplies?" she asked as they headed to the airlock.

**"I have a few things to pick up as well. More ammo for my weapons, explosives, and a project I started long before I came on to the **_**Normandy**_**." **said the vigilante as the airlock began to cycle.

"Do I even want to know what you have planning?" she asked as they exited the ship into the docking area.

Before the nano soldier could respond they were approached by a man wearing Alliance dress blues with the insignia for Rear Admiral proudly displayed. "Rear Admiral Mikhailovich, sir." said Shepard snapping a salute.

Mikhailovich saluted back, "Commander Shepard. I see the _Normandy _is serving well as a _Spectre vessel_." he said disdainfully.

"Sir?" asked Jane confused.

"I command the 63rd Scout Flotilla. You and the _Normandy _were slated for my unit after shakedown." said the Rear Admiral. "Then the Council got their paws...Claws. Tentacles. Whatever. They got them on our ship. And you."

"I still serve the Alliance, sir. As a Spectre, I can advance our interests to the Council." Shepard reasoned.

Mikhailovich scoffed, "You still know what color your blood is, Shepard?"

Alex stepped forward, **"That's some nerve Rear Admiral. The Commander has achieved what Humanity has been striving for, for some time now. And we're on a mission to make sure that another Eden Prime incident doesn't occur."**

"Ah yes. _Maverick_." Mikhailovich said stiffly. "I've heard many things about you from Admiral Hackett. Personally I don't understand why the Alliance higher ups haven't managed to recruit you yet."

**"If I remember correctly, you sent more than one message to me **_**requesting**_** that I join the Alliance and help protect Humanity." **replied Alex. **"And I also remember telling you that I protect **_**everyone**_** who needs to be protected."**

The two starred each other down a moment before the Rear Admiral spoke again. "Despite our difference of opinion. I don't begrudge the politicians' decision to throw you both to the Council. It's an...opprotunity. I _do_ begrudge this overdesigned piece of tin, though." he said leering at the _Normandy_.

"The _Normandy_ is a fine ship, sir. She's served us well so far." said Jane.

"It's a gimmick, Commander. Useless in a stand-up fight." said Mikhailovich. "This experiment diverted billions from our appropriation bills. For the sam price, we could've had a heavy cruiser. But no, we had to make nice to the Turians. Throw money at a co-developed boondoggie."

**"Brute force isn't always the answer Rear Admiral."** said Alex crossing his arms. **"There have been several times where stealth proved to be the more effective method for me than simply storming enemy territory. And that's exactly what the **_**Normandy**_** is capable of. The stealth system allows it to fly in, hit a target, and flee before the enemy can discover it was there."**

**"It is also able to drop a shadow team behind enemy lines without detection for recon and sabotage. I don't think a heavy cruiser would prove that effective."**

The Rear Admiral narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at the Spectre while Shepard looked at him in slight shock. "Regardless, I am here to make an inspection of this vessel. It is an Alliance warship. I intend to see if she's up to snuff."

"Be our guest, sir." said Jane. Mikhailovich nodded before walking around them and entering the _Normandy's_ airlock. "How do you know so much about the _Normandy's_ systems?" she asked the vigilante next to her.

**"I'm a Spectre too, and your partner. It's also my job to know the vessel we're leading into a firefight. So I read up on every piece of information we have on the ship, learning its strengths and weaknesses just incase."** replied Alex.

They waited for almost 20 minutes when the Rear Admiral reappeared. "Commander. I'm not happy." he said evenly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, sir." said Shepard. Alex rolled his eyes behind his visor.

"Who designed that CIC? Putting the Commander aft of everyone else is inefficient. What if he needs to discuss with the operators toward the bow?" The Rear Admiral ranted.

"Modified Turian style. They prefer Commanders looking over their subordinates, and not in the middle of them. We wanted to see how effectively they can command with that setup." explained Jane.

Mikhailovich mulled it over, "Hmm. Reasonable goal. But they should have studied that in the lab and not on a front-line warship." He shook his head, "I had to shake my head at that drive core of yours. 120 billion credits of element zero to make this thing able to move without giving itself away. You realize we could make drive cores for 12,000 fighters with that money?"

**"And as I explained to you, Rear Admiral. One ship moving fast and quiet can do a lot more than dozens that can hit hard. It's not always about strength, but about the best way to hit the enemy."** said Alex.

"Maybe. But that's not the job of a proper warship." said Mikhailovich. "Above all else we need to talk about your crew. "Krogan? Asari? Turians? What are you thinking? You can't allow alien nationals free access to Alliance equipment!"

Alex clenched both fists, but Jane spoke up. "Between Saren and the Geth, we have enough enemies out there. Treating other species with suspicion and distrust won't win hearts and minds." she said evenly.

The Rear Admiral crossed his arms. "That assumes that hearts and minds are worth winning. That hasn't been proven yet."

**"Just like whether or not the Alliance is worth joining." **the nano soldier bit out. **"If you keep burning bridges you'll have no allies when your back's to a wall. Humanity won't always be able to stand on its own. We have to learn to work together with the other species in Council space, not distance ourselves from them."**

There was silence before Mikhailovich adjusted the collar of his dress blues. "I'm not convinced _Normandy_ isn't a waste of taxpayer money. But I am convinced that the two of you believe otherwise. And that you'll use it to its best ability. I'll be submitting a report to the Joint Military Council. It will not be as negative as I had planned."

He saluted the two before him, "Commander, Maverick. Good hunting." with that he headed toward the elevator.

**"Well...that could have gone better."** Alex said sarcastically. The airlock behind them opening as the rest of the crew were going to take advantage of the minor shore leave they were given.

"Hopefully it'll give the Alliance brass something to chew on while we deal with all of this." said the Commander as they got into the elevator and rode it down to the C-Sec Academy.

They took two steps out of the lift when they were blind-sided by someone that made Alex's eyes roll again. _"That's it...god hates me."_

"Commander Shepard, Maverick. Khalisah bint Sinan Al-Jilani, Westerlund News. Would you two mind answering a few questions for our viewers?" asked the infamous reporter.

"What do you want to know?" asked Jane.

"You two have been given a unique position to represent our race. People want to get a sense of how you'll do that." said Al-Jilani as she activated her omni-tool and the hovering camera behind her turned on shining a light on the both of them.

"Humans have been trying to get the respect of the galactic community for 26 years. With that in mind, what are your feelings on being the first Human Spectres? she asked.

Jane relaxed her shoulders, "The Spectres represent the best of every species in the galaxy. To be asked to join them is an honor." she said honestly. Alex just nodded next to her in agreement.

Al-Jilani made a few notes in her omni-tool, "Some have said your appointment is the Citadel 'throwing Humans a bone'. Have either of you encountered any situations where the Citadel asked you to place its needs before the needs of Earth?"

**"The Council is concerned with the needs of the galactic community. We're part of that community now. Humanity's needs are on their agenda like everyone else's."** said Alex. **"But we're one of many."**

"You really believe that, don't you?" asked the reporter stiffly. "You've been given Command of an advanced warship for your mission. Is there anything you'd like to say about it?"

She was digging, trying to find any useful information to manipulate for her own gain. Alex knew this. Shepard did not. He needed to find a way to shut this down before it got out of hand fast.

"Actually, the _Normandy_ was co-developed by Human and Turian engineers. Its design incorporate many innovations. All of which are classified, I'm afraid." said the Commander. Alex winced, this was going to hurt.

"So the Turians have knowledge of the _Normandy_ that is being kept secret from the Alliance public?" asked Al-Jilani with a slight smile in her voice. "Do you think it was proper to hand Earth's most advanced warship over to the Citadel?" she pressed.

**"The **_**Normandy**_** wasn't 'handed over' to anyone."** said Alex. **"We are in command and last I checked we're both Human. Same goes for the crew."**

Al-Jilani looked at the vigilante, "Considering who you are and what you've done it's hard to consider you 'Human' Maverick."

The blood under his skin boiled. The Post-Human fought back the urge to knock the head off of the woman's shoulders. Jane must have seen this and stepped in, "I've fought along side Maverick since we started working together. If there is anyone I wouldn't mind having my back it would be him. So I'd be careful about how you project him."

Tension started to rise quickly. Though the reported looked like she could care less. "The last question I have is for you personally Commander Shepard." she said looking up from her omni-tool. "With your past, are you worried that your mission will be compromised due to emotional trauma?"

The camera exploded when Alex's fist went through it. **"That's fucking enough!"** he roared making the woman stumble back in fear. **"Your job is to show facts and honesty. Not a goddamn smear campaign to give yourself more ratings. And honestly, how would the public feel to know that your personally attacking the first **_**Human Spectres**_** to make **_**you **_**look better."**

At that point everyone around them were watching. Jane took a deep breath and put her hand on the nano soldier's arm. "Let it go Maverick. She's not worth the words if she can't do her job right."

Alex glanced at her before looking back at the terrified reporter. **"Your right Shepard. I think we have better things to do."** they both stepped away and headed toward the rapid transit station. He looked at the Commander who looked to be off in her own world. **"You okay?" **he asked gently.

Jane rolled her shoulders, "Fine." she said simply punching in the coördinates into the terminal.

He reached out and grabbed her shoulder when the cab's door opened. **"Shepard...I know your past is horrible. I've read about the Mindoir incident, it couldn't have been easy for anyone." **She looked up at him. **"I can use my words well, but I can also listen if you need it."**

She was silent and Alex took that as the que to leave. He started walking toward the exit to the academy when he heard her speak behind him. "Thank you." he smiled under his helmet and activated his cloak.

Jane watched him go and couldn't help but feel a little better from his words.

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Stargaze Restaurant - Lower Wards**

**July 29, 2183 - 14:45 hours**

Hitting up his apartment first and sending several crates to the _Normandy_'s docking area. Alex put his nano suit away and dressed in a black t-shirt, jeans and combat boots before firing off a message to Reena saying to meet up with him.

Stargaze reminded the Post-Human of the old-fashioned diners back in his universe. They sold a variety of foods to various races and considered one of the best/cheapest places to eat on this side of the sector.

It was also his, Chellick, and Reena's usual meeting place after they all got out of work on some nights.

Arriving at the building, Alex stepped inside and was approached by an Asari hostess. "Welcome. Table for one?" she asked kindly.

"I'm actually part of a group of three. My two friends should be joining me soon." he said back.

"We're here Alex." he turned as Reena and Chellick stepped inside, both smiling at him. "Hay guys, glad you could join me." he said receiving a hug from Reena.

"Been gone almost two weeks, how has everything been going?" asked Chellick.

"Let's get a table and I'll give you an update." replied Alex as the hostess lead them to a table in the back to the restaurant. "This mission's slow going. But we're making progress little by little." he told his friends lowly while looking over the menu.

"You are going after someone who was one of the top Spectres of the Council. Of course he'd be difficult to catch." said Reena drinking from a sealed bottle of purified water through a straw.

"Been looking for anything around here to give you a hand, but damn if Saren wasn't thorough before he left." said Chellick

Alex waved him off, "You did your best, thanks for that. But we're making progress. Just have to keep our heads up and ears to the wind for anything to point us in the right direction." The waitress came and took their orders before quickly departing. "Though with what connections we have we might able to come up with something." he said leaning back in his chair.

"Have the crew figured out who you are?" asked Reena.

Shaking his head, Alex gave a smirk. "Not yet, there have been a few close calls but I've managed to cover my tracks."

Chellick scratched his right mandible. "You can't keep it up forever Alex. Something's going to eventually happen that will force you out of the suit and into the open. I just hope your ready for the backlash when it does."

Alex nodded seriously, "Believe me, I am. And I know how rough things will get when I do tell everyone." he leaned on the table and thought hard to himself. "Worse case scenario, I'll just tell them and show them the same thing I did to you guys."

The couple gasped. "Are you sure they can handle all that? And keep it a secret?" asked Reena desperately.

"I can trust them." the nano soldier said with conviction. "I've been around them for only a short time, and a part of me knows I can count on them with this when the time comes. Especially Commander Shepard. I don't know why, but I get this feeling that I can trust her with anything. Christ, more than once she almost made me slip up about certain things."

The Turian and Quarian shared a look. Alex raised an eyebrow, "What?".

"You getting the hots for the hero of the Blitz?" asked Chellick bluntly with his mandibles stretched into a Turian smirk. Reena giggled next to him.

Alex froze up, fighting with all his might to keep the blood from his face. "No, she's just a good person and a fantastic soldier. She's easy to get along with." he said leaning back casually.

"He's got it bad." said Reena taking another sip from her drink.

"I do not!" Alex said finding it harder to avoid blushing.

"Come on Alex, when are you going to accept that you need a woman in your life?" asked Chellick seriously. "It's been three years since you arrived her and the only thing you've done is kill bad guys, make weapons, work, eat and sleep. You need a social life. One that includes a girlfriend."

Rubbing a hand over his face, Alex went to fire back a retort when their food arrived. As they ate Chellick kept picking at him about looking for a mate and consider making a better life for himself.

The Post-Human wanted to throttle the Turian after too long.

Halfway through their meal the door opened and a large group of people entered. Alex looked up and recognized the dress blues of Alliance staff as the hostess began seating them all. "That's the crew from the _Normandy_." he said shocking his friends.

A second later Garrus walked through the door. Alex raised his arm and waved in his direction to signal him over. "What's going on Garrus?" he asked as the Turian approached.

"Thought I'd show the crew of the ship I'm now on where to get some good eats around here. And since you, me and Chellick found this place I thought they'd have a good meal here." said Garrus stopping by the side of their table.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I heard you got recruited by the two Human Spectres. Geez Garrus, finally got board of all the paper work at C-Sec? he asked chuckling.

Garrus chuckled back, "Kind of. Going out and killing Geth and blowing apart facilities is a lot more exciting than sitting at a desk."

"We'll, I'm proud of you big guy." Alex said shaking the Turian's hand. "And don't forget to write sometime, we get kinda board while your out saving the galaxy."

Chellick and Reena were both surprised at Alex's acting skills. He sounded so authentic as he spoke to Garrus. After a bit they decided to play along. "It's boring around here without you Garrus. Saturday nights aren't the same." said Chellick.

"What? So you guys can bleed me out of my creds? Forget it." replied the former C-Sec officer as the group of friends shared a laugh.

"Hay Garrus, mind introducing your friends." said as a familiar person approached them.

Garrus stepped aside, "Alex, this is Commander Shepard."

Alex gave his best smile despite the situation and held his hand out, "Commander. It's an honor to meet you in person. I've heard a lot of good things about you around the station."

Jane shook his hand, but felt a huge sense of déjà vu. "Something wrong ma'am?" asked Alex concerned.

"It's nothing...I just feel like I know you from somewhere." she said confused.

Alex kept his face the same, but inside he was afraid. _"She couldn't know...could she?"_ he thought desperately.

The Commander suddenly perked up, her eyes narrowing slightly at the scarred man before her. "I know who you are."

Alex kept his poker face up, Reena's eyes widened and Chellick was gripping the table so hard his talons were digging into the surface.

"I've seen your picture up at the weapon shop I visited when I first became a Spectre. Ales Drake right?" she asked causing the three of them to let out a breath.

"That's me ma'am. Been working at Zen's shop for a while now. I'd like to think I'm getting good at it." replied Alex.

"No doubt." said Shepard taking out her pistol and examining it. "I got this heavy pistol from the shop. The old Krogan said that you put it together with increased accuracy and tungsten round mods. I gotta say it's a fine piece of work."

"Thank you ma'am. That means a lot coming from you." said Alex pushing out as much fake praise as he could into his words.

Jane's omni-tool suddenly went off with a new message. Reading it over quickly she looked at Garrus and told him there was an altercation going on in the docking area. Something about a girl threatening to kill herself as she ran out of the building with Garrus right behind her.

"What was all that about?" wondered Reena.

"Don't know. Hay Alex, you know what's-" Chellick paused seeing Alex gone with a credit chit sitting on the table where he had been. "Spirits, he has to stop doing that." muttered Chellick.

X

Knowing about what was happening in the docking area. Alex swung by his place and threw on the nano suit again before heading to where he knew Jane would be.

Arriving on sight, Alex parked the car in the right area before activating his cloak and entering the docking bays. Inside, he saw the Commander standing strong in front of a fragile woman holding a pistol to her chest.

Getting closer, he heard Jane talking the girl down while slowly approaching her. They both had something in common. They both were born and raised on Mindoir. The difference being that Talitha had been abducted and had to suffer through torture and other horrifying things for years and years at the hands of Batarian pirates.

Alex could see that it was effecting Shepard. More than once he saw her flinching as the young woman told her story.

Jane talked to her about what had happened to her on Mindoir that day. How she missed her parents and little brother. How the Batarians took everything she ever loved away. Telling Talitha that she could be strong too when she over came what happened .

Talitha took the pill offered to her before Jane pulled her into a hug as she drifted off to sleep. She picked the girl up and handed her off to EMTs that were standing by who quickly took her to the hospital to get help.

It was then another piece of the puzzle that was Commander Shepard fell into place.

He watched her for a little while longer, rubbing her temples before heading toward where the _Normandy _was stationed. The way she moved troubled him. It was almost as if she were trying to escape something.

After this little incident, he'd need to keep a close eye on her.

X

A few hours later the crew was called back to the _Normandy_. Alex hung out with Reena and Chellick and told them he'd drop a message every now and again to let them know he and Garrus were still kicking.

Getting back aboard he could tell Jane was more tense than usual. She was still the same person as before, but she seemed distracted after what happened earlier. "We got a new heading." she said turning to him. "The colony on Feros has reported a lot of Geth activity. I was also contacted about an Alliance team going dark on the planet Edolus by Rear Admiral Kahoku, it's along the way so we'll be stopping there first."

Alex gave a nod, reminding himself to keep an eye on her again as he headed toward the CIC.

He suddenly stopped mid-step. _"Edolus...fuck me..."_

_**A/N: a short chapter, but like I said I just wanted to add a bit of dialogue and insight. The next chapter we can see how a nano soldier matches up against a Thresher Maw! If the Ceph and Geth were bad this ought to be interesting.**_


	26. TRAP!

_**A/N: It was a stretch, but I got chapter 25 ready for you guys in no time flat. So let's get started.**_

_**I own nothing**_

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

_**SSV Normandy**_** - Private Quarters**

**August 1, 2183 - 03:21 hours**

He couldn't sleep. That wasn't anything new.

Alex could survive on very little sleep every now and again with how much his body has changed. He had a little more energy than before and had to find different ways to burn it off so he could actually get a good night's sleep.

At the moment he was at the terminal in his room going over data he'd collected in the last few missions when his strong hearing picked up a noise from the next room. Again not surprising, his and Jane's rooms are right next to each other. Meant so that the Captain and XO could be within close proximity while separate from the rest of the crew.

Shepard had nightmares once in a while, the Post Human wrote that off as a cause from her troubled past. But tonight was different. Ever since the incident at the Citadel with Talitha she'd been getting less and less sleep. The crew had noticed, the ground team had noticed, and he noticed.

He started to hear a bit of thrashing and he couldn't let this happen to her any more if he could help it.

Getting up from his desk he slipped his helmet back on and went to the Commander's room. Making quick work of the door, he peered inside and saw it completely dark save for the slight glow from her terminal's screen.

Jane tossed and turned in her bed, her tank top and sweatpants drenched in sweat as he face contorted in pain. "...no...mom, dad...NO!" she screamed.

Alex gently grabbed her shoulders and shook her. **"Shepard. Shepard! JANE WAKE UP!"** he shouted.

The Commander bolted awake, her fist connecting with the jaw of his helmet making his head snap to the side slightly. She breathed heavily for a few moments before she managed to get herself back into control. "Maverick?...what?" realization hit her then. "I'm sorry." she said looking upset.

**"It's no problem. I heard you from the next room and thought you could use a wake up."** he said rolling his neck a bit. **"Nice right-cross though." **

Jane smiled slightly as she looked back at him, "Wait, you heard me from the next room? How? The bulkhead is too thick."

Alex pointed to where his right ear would be. **"Sensitive hearing. Could hear a pin drop across the room, effective when it's needed."**

Silence filled the room, **"Do you want to talk about it?"** he asked a little concerned for the normally strong willed Commander.

She sighed, pulling her legs up to her chest. "The last thing you want to hear is my problems." she said quietly.

The nano soldier grabbed the chair from her desk and sat down next to the bed, **"Let me tell you of my observations since I got on this ship, Shepard. You spend a lot of time going around the ship helping everyone with their emotional baggage, yet you never once think of yourself. Out of everyone on this ship you got more right to let things off your chest than you may think."**

He leaned forward a little, **"And like I said on the Citadel, I'll always be here to listen if you need me to. So...here I am."**

Jane sighed as she looked out the viewport of her room. "Back on the Citadel, I helped C-Sec with a young woman who was suicidal. It turned out she was from Mindoir...my home." she looked back at him with a defeated look in her eyes. "The whole thing brought up bad memories for me. Making me remember when my home was attacked and my family..." she choked back a breath.

Alex reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder. **"Tell me about your family. What were they like?" **

She smiled, "Dad served in the First Contact war and retired a few years after I was born. Mom was an engineer serving on the ship he was stationed. They met, fell in love, got married and decided to live a peaceful life as farmers and raise a family together."

"Not long after I turned seven my little brother Carter was born. The kid followed me everywhere, always willing to explore and learn new things. He wanted to be an engineer like mom was, while I wanted to be in the Alliance like dad."

The Commander seemed to have an aura of peace around her remembering the people she loved. "Mindoir was the perfect place to me. Just a bunch of farming folks who cherished each day that passed. There was hardly any trouble for us there. It was...home."

Her eyes darkened and her mood turned south, "Then..._that_ day came."

Alex nodded, **"The Batarian pirates attacked." **

Jane nodded, "It was just like any other day. I had stayed with a friend when the attack happened. They hit the colony's center first and spread out from there. Capturing and killing everyone insight. The colonists fought back hard. But the Batarians had stronger weapons and armor. We were outmatched in numbers and firepower."

"I ran home while they were laying waste to everything. My dad had rounded up our neighbors to defend the women and children. They may had been outmatched, but their courage more than made up for it."

Tears began to build up in her eyes. "All I could do is watch as my father and the other parents were cut down while we tried to escape. They caught up to us, capturing those who were a certain age while killing the ones who were too young to be useful. Mom...she...she pulled a grenade from one of the pirates' belts as they tried to rape her. She killed herself taking half a dozen of the bastards with her."

The nano soldier remained silent as she spoke, mentally making a reminder to slaughter any and all Batarian pirates he came across with extreme prejudice.

"Me and Carter were all that were left. Our friends had all been captured or killed while we tried to hide." she said after a little while. "We were good for a day or so, the slavers started to leave but a few had been left to get stragglers. Three of them managed to find our hiding place."

She reached up and touched the scar under her eye, "After what happened to our parents I fought with everything I had to make sure Carter was safe. It took a lot out of me, and I was injured, but I killed the three of them before they had a chance to call for help...then...then..."

The hand on her shoulder squeezed gently giving her a little comfort. Shepard drew in a shuddered breath, "There were actually four slavers. One managed to get to Carter when I was dealing with the others. He had a knife and..."

Jane wiped her eyes, "I killed the bastard. When he...killed Carter, all I saw was red. I made him suffer before he died. After that I woke up in the medbay of an Alliance ship, they said I had gone catatonic when I killed the slavers and they found me with the dead Batarians while I held Carter's body close."

**"Jane, you don't have to say anymore." **said Alex as she started shaking. The Commander looked up at him before burrowing her face into his chest. Not at all hindered by the hardened weave of his nano suit.

Alex wrapped his arms around Shepard as she cried silently. His heart went out to her. The game always portrayed an unbreakable, unstoppable leader of Humanity. But that was the farthest thing from the truth.

Jane Shepard was just as real and as Human as he was, with a heart and a mind that could be easily broken. She _was_ broken. And she needed someone there to help put the pieces back together again.

He didn't think he was the right one for the job, considering everything that had happened to him up to this point. But as she held him tighter it appeared that it didn't matter in the slightest.

"Thank you." she said leaning back and wiping her face.

**"It's alright, you need someone to unload on when things become too much."** he said with a light shrug.

Jane looked up at him, "What about you? I mean, you can't honestly tell me that things haven't gotten to much for you more than once."

He was silent, his thoughts diverting toward one example in particular. **"Your right, there have been times where things got too much for me. One of which happened a few months ago."**

His wrist turned revealing the bracelet that never left his arm. **"Almost eight months ago, I had just stopped a bunch of Red Sand dealers from distributing a new variant of the drug across the Citadel. Since the public knew about me after my actions during the assault on the Presidium I was able to walk around the wards at times without being hounded by C-Sec."**

**"I was walking back home when this little girl approached me. She couldn't have been no more than eight or nine."** He held up his wrist. **"She gave me this, said her name was Hannah and that she wanted to grow up to be just like me. A hero that saves people."**

He chuckled, **"Fans and hero-worship had become a second nature after what happened with the Blue Suns. A lot of kids had come up to me telling me I was a hero and wanted to grow up to be like me. But this girl was different. There was a fire in her eyes that made me realize that I really had given the children of the Citadel another role model to look up to."**

Jane smiled, "Sounds like a smart kid."

With the nano suit on he sat as still as a statue as his eyes starred off into the distance behind his visor. **"She was..."**

The Commander picked up the sudden shift, "_Was?"_

**" I was spending my down time around the lower wards. There hadn't been much trouble so I left my suit at home. It was then that I came across an apartment building in flames. C-Sec and the fire department had combated it for almost an hour before they managed to put it out."** he looked at Shepard, **"Two people died in the building. One of them was a little girl who had a holo of me clutched in her hands. Hannah died hoping that I would be there to save her."**

His fingers traced over the beads slowly. **"The media ate it up. For weeks they made constant reports about how 'Maverick failed' and that if I really was the hero everyone portrayed me as. I never saw myself as a hero, just a man doing his duty to protect the public...but seeing what happened to Hannah..."**

"It wasn't your fault. You can't hope to protect and save everyone. Any soldier would tell you that." said Jane.

**"I know that better than anyone may think." **He looked back at the Commander, **"But it's something that haunts me. Knowing I had the power to save someone who believed in me...and I failed them."** he said solemnly.

Shepard looked at the bracelet before meeting his gaze again, "I can understand how something like that can affect someone. And that it still hurts you even now just proves that you are still Human under all of that. But you shouldn't let something that was out of your control destroy a part of who you are."

Alex nodded, **"Thank you, Shepard. I guess we both just need someone to unload on." **

Jane smiled, "You be there for me, I'll be there for you."

**"Deal." **replied the Post-Human shaking her hand. When the hands dropped, Alex couldn't help but notice the Commander's figure and how tight the tank top was against her breasts.

_"NO! NO! NO! Stop staring! She's vulnerable right now you Jackass!"_ he ranted in his head moving his eyes back to hers. **"We'll be at Edolus in a couple hours. Better get some sleep."**

The Commander was glad that the room was dark to hide the light blush that dusted her face. "Right. Good night Maverick." she said trying to hide the fact she had stared too.

He nodded, **"Night Jane." **he said before leaving the room and returning to his own.

Jane pulled her knees against her chest and hugged them, her heart feeling a little lighter and her mind at ease after being able to talk to someone who wouldn't judge and was there for her. Another blush covered her face and her heart rate picked up after he ha said her name when he left.

_"I wouldn't mind talking to him again like this."_ she thought with a smile.

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

_**SSV Normandy**_** - Orbit Above Edolus**

**August 1, 2183 - 11:41 hours**

Have you ever been in one of those situations where you knew something bad was going to happen, but didn't know how to tell anyone about it?

That was exactly how Alex felt at that very moment. He knew what they were going to find down there and what was going to happen as a result of it. But he had no way of telling Shepard or the crew about it without giving away the fact he had this knowledge.

The only thing he could do was tag along and make sure people got out alive.

"Maverick." he perked up from loading his weapons to see Liara approach him wearing a light suit of armor.

**"Liara."** he said with a nod. **"Shepard's finally letting you out into the field with us?"**

The Asari smiled, "Yes, she wanted to make sure that I was properly trained with a weapon and was fit for duty before bringing me along. I have to admit it feels good to be able to contribute to the team with more than my expertise on the Protheans."

**"I have a feeling you'll do great. And I had to agree with the Commander on your training. No offense, but you seemed more like the scientist/behind the scenes type instead of a frontal assault soldier."** he said honestly.

"I must admit, I had very little experience with a gun in the past. I know the mechanics of it, and a little self defense, but being on a battlefield is something that is very new to me...I just hope that I don't get someone killed with my inexperience." she said clasping her hands together.

"You'll do fine, blue." said Ashley from her station. "I oversaw most of your training personally. Your a damn quick study with weapons and tactics, so don't count yourself out just yet."

Alex couldn't help but smile. Ever since his talk with her, Ashley had been trying to get along with the non-Human crew members much more openly. Granted she was still hesitant every now and again, but it was a lot of progress for someone who was so against being around aliens.

Liara smiled at the Gunnery Chief, "Thank you again, Chief Williams. For all of your help in preparing me."

Ashley waved her off, "No problem Liara. Just don't go all gung-ho on us out there."

The Asari looked confused, " 'Gunghoe'?"

**"She means don't get over confident and think your invincible when we're out in the field. It's a Human phrase that's been around a really long time."** Alex explained slamming a clip into his Grendel and slipping it on to his back.

"I see. I still need to learn more about you Humans and your culture. Ancient species has always been my field, but ones that are with us nowadays have eluded me." she explained.

The nano soldier chuckled, **"Just talk to the crew. Get to know people and go from there. We got a lot of time in-between missions so use that to ask the right questions and learn something new." **

The elevator opened revealing Jane already suited up. "Alright folks, let's get to it."

Garrus snapped on the rest of his armor and joined them at the Mako as everyone prepared for the drop.

X

When the Mako touched down, Alex was damn sure that Liara was more white than blue at the moment. "...Goddess...I don't think I'll get used to that..." she groaned from the back proving his thoughts.

"You will. It's always a bit rought the first few times with Privates and Cadets in the Alliance. So don't worry." said Shepard as she gunned the engine and they took off toward the missing teams last known coordinates.

**"I don't like this...something doesn't feel right."** said Alex as they drew closer to the target.

"What do you mean? Seems like a simple Op to me." said Garrus from the turret.

**"Think about it. The only thing that's transmitting to us is the distress beacon that the missing team had tried to respond too. If the team disappeared here, and the beacon is **_**still active**_**, then what the hell happened to them?"** he said without giving too much away.

Jane slowed the rover down, "You think it's a trap?"

**"Considering the variables we're faced with...I **_**know**_** it's a trap. Everything is too convenient. **_**Something**_** happened to the team that came to investigate, and what drew them in to begin with is still there and they're not. It seems like they were lead here on purpose." **

The Mako came to a complete stop. The team was now thinking things over much more closely. With the distress beacon just a click over the next hill they wondered how right the Post-Human was about this.

"We still have to check for clues about what happened to the missing Marines." said Jane hitting a few switches to make sure that the rover's barriers were at full. "Garrus, if it moves and is hostile, kill it."

"Yes ma'am." replied the Turian as the Mako started moving up the hill and over.

Beyond was a large crater, most likely caused by a meteor long ago. The transmission was coming from the center of the crater making the Commander think about what Alex had said about it being too convenient.

They moved across the large open terrain with no trouble at all, but when they reached the location they were greeted with the sight of two Grizzlys that had been damaged beyond repair, one of which was flipped onto it's roof.

Among the debris was the bodies of seven Alliance Marines. Each one suffering from some kind of burns that had melted away at their armor, some of them missing limbs completely. "By the Goddess...what happened to them?" asked Liara as they pulled up to the site and got out. Garrus staying in the turret to cover them.

"I don't know, but a simple ambush couldn't do this." said Jane looking at the burn holes in the side of one of the Grizzlys. "What troubles me is that there were a dozen Marines in the team...what happened to the others?"

Alex was on high alert. Having Prophet scan everything above, and _below_, the ground for anything out of place. **"Shepard we need to leave. This **_**really**_** doesn't feel right." **he said looking over his shoulder at them.

Jane nodded and went over to the beacon that was still transmitting...that was when it all clicked for the Commander.

It was just the beacon. No ship, evac shuttle, nothing. Alex was right, they were lead here on purpose. But for what exactly.

After shutting down the beacon, she told the team to head back to the Mako so the _Normandy _could get them out of there. They were about half-way back when Prophet spoke in Alex's ear. _**"Warning: Seismic Activity Detected."**_

The ground shuddered under their feet, "What is that?" asked Liara getting a bad feeling.

**"Everyone to the Mako now!"** Alex shouted as they began running back full sprint as the shaking got worse by the second.

The ground under the Mako suddenly exploded upward in a cloud of dust and rock. The team slid to a stop as the rover flipped over in the air and landed hard on it's side a couple meters away from them. "GARRUS!" Jane shouted into her comm before looking at what had caused it.

The sight before them made both women pale and Alex feel not so strong anymore.

Towering over them with the height that rivaled the tallest buildings on the Citadel was the armored, serpentine-like form of a Thresher Maw.

The large beast gave a deep hissing as it looked down at them, it reared it's head back and let out a bellowing roar that echoed out far and wide throughout the barren land of Edolus. "FALL BACK!" Jane screamed into her come as the team ran back toward the downed Grizzlys for cover.

The Thresher Maw saw them running, opening it's mouth and letting loose a glob of it's acid that splashed against a rock they had just run past. Reducing the hardened stone to a puddle in seconds.

"Don't let the acid hit you!" Shepard called out as they got behind the destroyed Alliance transports. The Maw lifted it's large head up and disappeared back under the surface putting the team on high alert.

"Where did it go?" asked Liara with fear in her voice.

The ground shook under them as the creature moved under their feet. Jane got on her comm again, "Garrus? Garrus can you hear me? Respond."

A groan came over the line a moment later, "What the hell happened?" asked the Turian.

"There's a Thresher Maw out here, it flipped the Mako. Can you move?" asked the Commander as the ground shook more.

"Think I broke my arm when the rover flipped...wait, did you say _Thresher Maw_?" he asked horrified. The ground shook again, harder this time making the team stumble a little bit.

"Yes, and the thing is right underneath us. We need to regroup and think of a plan. Get out of the Mako, your not safe in there with this thing's acid." said Shepard. "Joker, are you reading me? We have a bit of a situation down here."

_"I've noticed. I'm already on approach to pick you guys up. ETA 9 minutes."_ said the pilot.

**"We could be dead in 9 minutes." **said Alex peering over the Grizzly and seeing Garrus stumbled out of the overturned Mako and make his way over to them. The ground shuddered violently before the Maw burst from the surface with a roar just outside where the team was standing.

"MOVE GARRUS!" Jane shouted as she fired her assault rifle at the creature. The small rounds did almost nothing to the hardened exoskeleton of the Maw, but it caused enough of a distraction for Garrus to move into cover out of it's range.

The creature spat acid at the team, Alex tackled Jane aside as the highly corrosive substance burned through the armor of the Grizzly they were behind as though it were paper. **"We need a plan before that thing takes us all out."** said the nano soldier tagging the large large worm on his HUD.

The whole team started firing on the Maw, throwing grenades, biotic attacks, and just about everything else in their arsenal as they could at the beast. "We're not causing enough damage!" Garrus shouted throwing another grenade with his good arm.

Liara pulled the gas tanks off of one of the Grizzlys and hurled them at the Maw. Alex raised his Grendel and shot the tanks as they got close enough causing them to explode. The Maw reared back and screeched in pain before burrowing back into ground.

He scanned the surroundings until he settled on the Mako. _**"Tactical Options Available." **_**"I got an idea, cover me!" **he shouted as he sprinted out of cover and toward the overturned rover. Ignoring the shouts coming from behind him as the ground shook under him.

The ground burst beneath him, sending the Post-Human hurling him through the air and crashing to the dirt next to the Mako. "Ah, shit." he groaned rolling to his feet and reaching the rover.

_**"Maximum Power."**_ Alex slammed his shoulder hard into the roof of the Mako causing it to tip over and land back on it's tires. He then ripped the hatch off of the side of the vehicle and got inside as the team engaged the Maw.

"Prophet, give me a run down on the Mako's systems." he said getting into the driver's seat and bringing the rover online.

A display of the Mako appeared on his HUD appeared with almost 60% glowing red. _**"Weapons System Offline. Kinetic Barriers Offline. Hull Integrity Compromised. Hydraulics Damaged."**_ said the AI running down the damages.

"Shit..." he muttered as his hands flew across the the controls. The rover was still mobile despite the damage, but he needed a way to bring the Maw down before they were done for. He paused as on program appeared on screen. He looked out the window and saw the Maw burrow back into the ground. "No other options." he said going through the the procedures needed to do what he had planned.

X

Jane threw her assault rifle aside as a few drops of acid landed on it and began to eat through it. Thresher Maws were a hard enemy to kill even with the proper equipment, on foot it was damn near impossible.

Four people against one Maw was not very good odds.

The Maw burst from the ground gain and the team prepared for another round when the sound of the Mako's engines powered up.

The rover raced across the ground and slammed into the side of the creature making it screech and burrow back under. "Maverick what the hell are you doing!" Shepard shouted into her comm.

**"Putting this fucker down."** came the reply as the vigilante backed the rover up as far as it could. The Maw bursting from the ground where he had stopped a moment before and roaring at him. **"Weapon systems are offline, so I'll have to improvise."**

Alex cranked the wheel and swerved around several globs of acid fired at him from the creature's mouth. "That's it asshole, follow the car." he muttered swerving around another shot. Straightening out the wheel he gunned the engine and raced toward the Maw.

The beast roared and launched another blast of acid that struck the turret of the Mako and melted it on contact as it continued to power toward it. It then lashed forward, mouth open wide.

"That's it ugly, OPEN WIDE!" Alex roared smashing the button causing the Mako's thrusters to kick on and launching it into the air...headfirst into the Maw's mouth. "Prophet activate the Mako's self-destruct!" he shouted getting out of the driver's seat and heading for the hatch. _**"Self-Destruct Sequence Initiated. 1 Minute." **_said the AI.

The hatch suddenly had several tenticles from within the Maw's mouth entering through it making the opening a no go. The Mako creaked loudly as the creature's mouth crushed down on it. "Dammit!" the nano soldier shouted moving to the back to the rover to the emergency hatch only to find it smashed inward.

_**"30 Seconds." **_chimed Prophet as Alex braced himself, _**"Maximum Power." **_He rammed the hatch hard making a large dent in it. He struck the hatch again and again with his enhanced strength as the countdown timer continued to drop.

The front end of the Mako crunched down, sparks flying as the control panel was destroyed. One final kick from the Post-Human sent the hatch flying flying off of the back of the Rover allowing him to dive out as the counter hit zero.

The Mako exploded with the force of a ballistic missile. Obliterating the Thresher Maw's head in a cloud of smoke and fire. Alex was thrown from the blast, slamming into the ground and bouncing across the hard surface of the planet. Coming to rest several meters away from where the creature's now headless body collapsed onto the ground.

_**"Suit Integrity Critical: 31%."**_

_**"Severe Bone and Tissue Damage Detected."**_

Alex's vision blackened, pain lancing through his whole form as he laid on the ground unable to move. He vaguely heard the sound of people calling out to him and the _Normandy_'s engines overhead as the darkness claimed him.

X

**Commander Jane Shepard**

_**SSV Normandy**_** - Medbay**

**August 1, 2183 - 13:12 hours**

Jane kept her eyes focused on the medbay doors. After seeing Maverick take down the Thresher Maw with the Mako and saw him laying on the ground unmoving she thought the worst.

When the couldn't get him to respond Joker had gotten the _Normandy_ in the pick them up and rushed the vigilante to the medbay to be treated. That was hours ago. The whole ground team were present in the mess hall as they waited for word on their comrade.

"Taking down a Thresher Maw with a weaponless vehicle? Impressive." commented Wrex from his spot against the wall nearby.

"Impressive or not it was wreckless and too impulsive." said Kaidan.

"He saved our lives Alenko. That thing would have taken us all out long before the _Normandy_ arrived. It cost us the Mako, but it saved us." said Garrus.

Ashley looked at Shepard who hadn't taken her eyes from the medbay doors. "Skipper?" she asked making everyone look at her.

Jane remained silent, her thoughts still in chaos after the mission and worrying that her fellow Spectre was okay.

The doors slid open making everyone nearly jump up. Dr Chakwas stepped out with her face looking grim. "I can't get a read on his condition. His suit is causing interference with the equipment. And with no way of knowing how to remove it to get a good reading...there's nothing I can do Commander." she said solemnly.

The feeling in the air turned cold. "You mean we can't tell if he's alive or dead?" asked Tali shocked.

"No, he's alive. I was able to get a heart beat. It's faint, but he's alive. I just cannot gauge his condition as long as he's inside the suit." said Chakwas.

"And the only one that would know how to remove it..." started Ashley. "Is unconscious." finished Garrus.

Jane pinched the bridge of her nose and chewed on her lip. There just had to be a way to get through to Maverick and help him...that's when it came to her. "Liara, is it possible for you to meld with him and try to figure out how to help him?" she asked the Asari.

Liara perked up, "Yes. It is very common for we Asari to meld with people who have lost conscious to help them medically. I am still a Maiden, but I might be able to find out how to help him or at the very least pull him back to consciousness again.

The Commander looked into the medbay and saw Maverick laid out on one of the cots on the far end. A heartrate monitor attached to the chest of his suit keeping tabs on his weak heartbeat.

She knew that it was dangerous. Having Liara going through his head was a serious invasion of his privacy. But he was injured, and they needed to know how to repair the damage. "Then let's get started. Whenever your ready Liara."

_**A/N: Uh oh. There won't be anymore hiding for Alex if Liara goes poking around in his head. Just what will she find? And how will the Post-Human deal with the aftermath?**_

_**Update coming soon.**_


	27. Exposed

_**A/N: Finally, the time has come everyone. Alex has a big situation on his hands and it will take a lot for him to overcome it. So this is one chapter no one wants to miss!**_

_**I own nothing**_

_**"Suit Integrity: 52%" **_

_**"Bone and Tissue Damage: 19% Repaired."**_

_**"Nanite Replication Increased by 20%."**_

_**"Life Support Systems Operating at Maximum."**_

_**"Heart Rate Stable."**_

_**"Estimated Time of Full Recovery: Four Hours." **_

X

**Commander Jane Shepard**

_**SSV Normandy**_** - Medbay**

**August 1, 2183 - 13:30 hours**

The team stood around the medbay as Liara prepared herself.

The young Asari Maiden had never melded with someone unconscious before, and was a little unnerved by the idea of what she might encounter during the joining.

Despite his easy understanding and intellectual nature. Maverick was still very much an unknown. The team trusted him fully on the battlefield, but there was so much they didn't know about him. Hell they had never even seen his _face_.

Jane stood at the foot of the cot where the vigilante Spectre laid motionless. The heartrate monitor that was attached to his chest let out a steady beat meaning he was very much alive. But after what happened against the Thresher Maw they encountered on Edolus they needed to make sure they he was okay.

Unfortunately, his unique suit somehow caused interference with the medical equipment on the ship when Chakwas tried to scan him.

"This doesn't make sense." said Garrus. "The EMTs that looked over him after the fight against the Blue Suns could get an exact reading. Why cant the machines here in the medbay?" he wondered.

"He was injured during the fight against the mercs two years ago?" asked Ashley surprised. "With the way he fights, it's hard to imagine him hurt in any way..." she looked down at the unmoving form. "...well...not so much now anyway."

The Turian shook his head, "The crazy bastard was on an enemy shuttle taking out the leader when it was shot down. The thing hit the ground like dead weight from almost 1500 feet in the air at full speed...with him still inside."

Everyone looked at the detective before looking back at Maverick. "Keelah...what is he? No body could have survived a crash like that." said Tali wrapping her arms around herself.

"After what we've seen, I'm not surprised." said Wrex from the corner. "The way he fights is like watching another Krogan only in Human form in terms of brute strength. Smarter than any Salarian in a firefight. And moves faster than a Turian in close quarters." finished the old Krogan.

"Christ, is he an experiment? A weapon maybe?" wondered Kaidan.

"It doesn't matter who or what he is." said Shepard making all conversation stop. Her eyes never leaving the form of her fellow Spectre. "He's helped us and stood by us all this time. And now we need to make sure that he's alright." she looked at Liara. "Do what you can, but don't hurt yourself if it becomes too much."

Liara nodded as she stood at the head of the cot, resting her pale-blue hands on their side of Maverick's helmeted head and closed her eyes. A small wisp of biotics covered her form a moment before her now black eyes reopened. "Embrace Eternity."

X

_**"Suit Integrity: 61%"**_

_**"Bone and Tissue Damage: 27% Repaired."**_

_**"Nanite Replication Increased by 30%..."**_

_**"..."**_

_**"...Neurological Intrusion Detected."**_

_**"Suit Reconfiguration in Progress..."**_

_**"Reconfiguration Complete."**_

_**"System Rebooting." **_

_**"Counter Measure Initiated."**_

X

Liara focused her ability to try and delve into the suited man's mind. When she started to get somewhere she felt something suddenly change.

Almost as if his mind realized what she was doing and erected a wall to keep her out.

"Something is wrong...his mind is fighting to keep me out. Even while unconscious." she said putting everyone on edge.

"That's not possible." said Garrus. "Nothing can deflect an Asari mind meld...right?" asked the Turian not feeling very sure of himself at the moment.

"In the last couple centuries I've been around I've never heard anything like this." said Wrex.

The young Asari focused harder. The wisps of dark energy around her gaining a little strength as she attempted to push through the wall. The mental barrier was stronger than she though. Almost like trying to squeeze through a small gap that was too small for her to go through.

She kept at it, putting more strength in to it without harming herself mentally. After what felt like hours she felt her mind finally connect with that of the nano soldier.

X

_**"Counter Measure...Failed."**_

_**"Neurological Intrusion Successful."**_

_**"Formulating Counter-Offensive."**_

X

_Everything was dark. It wasn't a surprised considering that the mind of the one she was now in was not awake. But that didn't hinder her or her mission to help the Spectre as best she could._

_Liara moved herself through what felt like a darkened corridor looking for something, anything that could help her search for Maverick's conscious mind and pull him out. _

_Every person's mindscape was different depending on their personality. It could reflect something from their childhood, their career, anything that brought the person peace mentally and at times spiritually._

_But the mindscape could also be affected by outside sources. Stress, trauma, and even their state of consciousness could affect it greatly and alter it in a number of ways. Which was why the young Asari was having so much trouble navigating._

_"Maverick?" she called through their link. "Maverick can you hear me? Give me a sign." she said into the darkness as she continued to move about. _

_Then she saw it, what looked to be a small blue light in the distance. _

_Heading in that direction, Liara prepared herself for what she might encounter. Drawing slowly closer with each small 'step' she made. The light grew bigger and bigger until she was standing right before it. _

_The light was coming from a glowing blue orb suspended above the ground. Inside was a young man in his mid 20s with buzzcut hair and scars covering his form. Liara approached the orb, her blue eyes looking over the man inside. A huge part of her knowing that she was looking at the 'real Maverick'. _

_"Maverick?" she called out only to get no response. She reached out and touched the orb-_

_She was immediately pulled through what she believed to be a tunnel before she found herself standing on a beach in a war torn city. Fires raged in various places while tall buildings stood in multiple levels of disarray. The sounds of gunfire and explosions echoed in the distance signifying a great battle was taking place._

_It wasn't hard to figure that she had accidentally stumbled upon a memory when she touched the strange orb._

_The young Asari perked up when she heard the loud hum of engines powering up. In the sky, a ship bigger than a kodiac hovered with the aid of two large rings on either side, glowing a bright red as it seemed to be scanning for something along the ground._

_Following its flight path. Liara gasped seeing multiple Humans laying dead all around. One of them moved and attempted to crawl from as the ocean behind him tried to drag him back in._

_The ship turned toward the wounded Human before the guns under its front end roared to life. Tearing the poor man to shreds in a hail of gunfire. _

_Liara covered her mouth in horror at what she was witnessing. _

_It was then she heard heavy footfalls. On the ridge leading to the beach stood a familiar suit of black and silver armor. "Maverick." she said watching him pick up a large gun turret from the ground before firing on the ship above._

_The vessel attempted to fire back, but was taken down before it could deal the Human any real damage. One of its engines blew and it fell to the Earth, crashing into the dark waters of the ocean._

_Tossing the heavy gun aside. The large Human walked down the beach past Liara toward the group of dead people. He looked around a moment before stopping over someone._

_Getting a closer look, Liara gasped seeing the same man she'd seen in the blue orb moments before. He laid on the ground with blood dripping out of several wounds with a patch that read 'Maverick' on his camo jacket._

_The Asari blinked. Looking from the wounded soldier to the black and silver suit in confusion. If 'Maverick' wasn't in the suit right now...then who was?_

_A moment passed before the man in the suit grabbed Maverick's arms and began to drag him across the ground toward a cluster of buildings nearby. Liara followed after now wondering what was going on._

_Inside the building the suited man looked Maverick over closely before standing. He reached up and pulled the helmet off revealing a dark skinned man with a bald head. His skin marred with deep cuts, burns and odd lesions that looked like an infection. _

_"Well kid, looks like it's all going to be up to you." said the man in a deep voice as he began removing the suit and putting it on the wounded soldier, all the while recording something on the suit for when Maverick woke up. _

_Liara listened to the memory with rapt attention, the place they were in, the enemy they were fighting, the responsibility now passed on to the new wielder of the suit. _

_She watched horrified as the man put a gun to his head, but the memory began to distort and she found herself flung back down the same 'tunnel' as before. A moment later she found herself back in the room with the orb and Maverick's subconscious inside._

_"You shouldn't be here."_

_The Asari whirled around and saw the same man she had seen in the memory standing behind her. Only his eyes were pure white with no pupil. _

_"I...I am sorry for intruding. But I was sent to help Maverick recover. The suit is making it hard for the doctor to heal him." she explained. _

_The man walked past her and stood before the orb that held the Spectre. "He will recover. No one should have to worry about him." _

_Liara's eyes widened, "Not worry about him? He is our friend, our comrade. We'd do whatever it took to help him in whatever way we can." she pressed trying to make the man understand._

_He turned and gazed at her, "He is unique. Given a special purpose that many would not understand. Something that only he can bare." His eyes glowed and the Asari found herself hovering above the ground. "Now leave this place." _

_"Who...Who are you?" she asked afraid. _

_The man gave a ghost of a smile. __**"They call me Prophet, remember me."**__ with that she was literally thrown out of the mindscape._

X

_**"...Counter-Offensive Successful."**_

_**"Suit Integrity: 67%"**_

_**"Bone and Tissue Damage: 41% repaired"**_

X

Liara was thrown back from the cot and landed in a heap on the ground. Shaking with sweat pouring off of her forehead. "Liara!" Jane shouted helping her up slowly. "What the hell happened? Are you alright?" she asked helping the Asari sit down in a chair.

"B-By the Goddess...it...I can't even describe it." she said holding her head in her hands. "The things I saw...there is so much more to this man than what others may think. Much, _much_ more." she said wiping the sweat from her brow.

"What did you see?" asked Kaidan as they others paid close attention.

She spent the next hour going over everything she experienced. Including what she saw when she stumbled into one of Maverick's memories. Everyone was dumbstruck by the end of it all.

"Wait...your telling me this guy's from another world?" said Ashley not believing it.

"Yes, I know it is hard to believe but it is the truth." said Liara. "And the fact that his suit was given to him by someone else for a purpose makes me wonder what he was forced to endure in his world."

Jane sighed, this wasn't how she wanted that to go. If he found out what had happened there was no telling how pissed off he would be. And with what he was capable of, the Commander was sure that no one would be able to stop him.

"What about the guy you saw before you were thrown out? The one that called himself Prophet?" asked Garrus.

Liara shook her head, "I'm not sure, but it looked like the same man that had worn the suit originally.

"I'm concerned with what he said to you about symbiosis." said Tali. "What do you think he meant about that? From the sounds of it, it's not a very pleasant."

"Look, this is all a moot point." said Shepard. "We're still back where we started with being unable to help him. And questions we wanna ask will have to wait until after he wakes up."

**"And what makes you think I'll answer any of them?"**

Everyone jumped as Maverick sat up slowly. Ripping the pads for the heartrate monitor off of his chest. "Your awake. How are you feeling?" asked Jane a little surprised.

The nano soldier shot her a dirty look through his visor and the Commander felt her blood run cold. **"Why don't you ask Liara? She seems to have fun routing through people's thoughts." **he said shooting his look at the Asari who looked down in shame.

"Just who the hell are you?" asked Kaidan pointedly.

Maverick got up and headed for the door. **"Someone who's very pissed off at the fact someone was running through his head without their permission." **he said Ignoring the ache that still went through his frame.

"Hay!" the Lieutenant shouted grabbing his arm. The biotic found himself against the wall with an arm across his throat.

**"You had no right to go through my head."** he hissed darkly. **"Any of you!" **he shouted over his shoulder at the others. **"**_**I **_**can barely handle half the shit I've been through. Liara only saw the beginning...things got a lot fucking worse."**

He released Kaidan before bringing up his omni-tool. The medbay doors closed and locked. "What are you-" Garrus tried to say.

**"Shut it."** the vigilante said cutting him off as he fired a program to find any and all listening devices in the room. When it came back with nothing he let out a breath. **"Look, I know you want answers. I'm not too fucking happy about it considering the circumstances. Regardless, I'll tell you everything, but not before we deal with another problem we have right now." **

"What problem exactly?" asked Jane.

The vigilante clicked a few buttons on his omni-tool. **"I secured the room so no one could overhear us, and what I'm about to tell you. What do any of you know about an organization called Cerberus?"**

"Cerberus? The name does sound familiar." said Ashley.

**"It's a Human-Survivalist paramilitary group created back in 2156 after the First Contact war. They specialized mostly in sabotage, assassination, media manipulation and espionage. Essentially a Black Ops organization branch of the Alliance that only a select few could join."** said Maverick.

"Sounds like a powerful group. What's so wrong about it though?" asked Garrus.

**"They went rogue. Cerberus' core belief is that Humanity deserves a greater role in the galactic community and that the Alliance is too stonewalled by law and public opinion to stand up to the other Citadel races. They support the principle that any and all methods of advancing Humanity's ascension are entirely justified. Including terrorism, torture, and illegal/dangerous experimentation on both Humans and Aliens." **replied the vigilante.

Everyone in the room looked at each other worried. "Why haven't we heard about this organization before?" asked Shepard crossing her arms under her chest.

The nano soldier looked up from his omni-tool. **"Not a lot of it is common knowledge. And Cerberus does everything they can to stay hidden from the public. But they are dangerous, and very influential to some."**

"And one of their agents are on the _Normandy_?" asked Tali. "How do you know?"

**"I had my doubts at first, but after collecting evidence and a few outgoing messages I narrowed down the suspects to three...then one of my hacking programs picked this up."** said Maverick sending a message to all their omni-tools.

_Edolus Experiment Compromised. _Normandy _Ground Team Survived. Thresher Maw Dead. Maverick sustained injuries and is being held in medbay for treatment. Will report back with any new information._

"Edolus was a Cerberus Experiment!" Ashley shouted, enraged after reading the message.

"That means they set up the distress beacon to draw people in." said Jane in shock. "We have to contact Rear Admiral Kahoku and warn him about what happened to his people and about Cerberus."

**"Already done." **said Maverick shutting down his omni-tool. **"Kahoku's already been warned about what happened and that Cerberus may be targeting him as a result. I intercepted the message and made sure it didn't get back to the Cerberus intel network so he should be safe."**

"Then what do we do about the mole? Do you know who it is?" asked Liara.

The nano soldier gave a slow nod, **"I do...And if you want answers to who I really am, then they need to be captured so they can't report anything back to their bosses."**

The team all looked to Shepard who sighed, "Alright Maverick. Tell us everything you know so far."

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

_**SSV Normandy**_** - CIC**

**August 1, 2183 - 15:00 hours**

How the hell did things go south so quickly?

Alex couldn't help but ask himself that same question every hour on the hour since he woke up in the medbay. Thanks to the organic components of the nano suit that linked with his brain cavity when he wore it he was fully aware of Liara's mind meld when she dipped into his head.

Granted he didn't expect Prophet to come up with such an effective counter-measure so quickly. But then again the suit was as advanced and adaptable as it was for a reason.

But now he had nowhere left to hide. Liara still managed to get enough information from the meld to get everyone one curious. And he had no choice but to come clean with everything with the others.

And now they were implementing a plan to capture the Cerberus mole before he exposed any vital information they might come across...his identity being one.

The mole's name was Steven Trevors, a Serviceman that worked in the CIC among a dozen other crewmen. To others he was an funny, easy going kind of guy who liked classic rock. But he was a damn good actor as well.

Alex had Prophet hack his personnel file and discovered that the whole thing had been fabricated. Very thorough, and it must have cost a good amount of credits to make sure it was believable enough to get him on to the _Normandy_ without suspicion.

After talking with the others for half an hour, they set out to capture Trevors and take him down fast.

It was simple. And effective.

Alex walked through the CIC and approached Shepard as she stood at the galaxy map. **"Shepard, I need a word with you. It's vital to the mission." **he said calmly. The Commander nodded as they walked off.

From one of the terminals, Trevors looked their way briefly before informing his co-worker that he was taking a break in the mess hall before quietly following after them at a safe distance. Completely unaware that Alenko had been watching from across the room and was now following him.

The two Spectres went down to the empty mess hall and started talking. "How are you feeling? You took a pretty big hit back on Edolus." said Jane. They may had been acting, but the concern in her voice was very real.

Alex squared his shoulders, **"Made a full recovery. Guess I got lucky back there. Anyway, the reason I brought you here is about some intel I picked up back at Therum. Evidentially one of the Geth I hacked had the coördinates to a central data hub out in the Hourglass Nebula. The amount of data stored there would be vital to the Alliance's intel division in understanding the Geth. Their strengths, weaknesses, and their weapons systems."**

"A gold mine of data that could benefit our mission. I think we should set a course ASAP before something happens to the intel." said Jane.

**"Not before we hit up Feros. Help them out then get the data. It's a good thing no one else is aware of it, who knows what that data could do in the wrong hands."** said Alex already having tagged Trevors on his HUD and seeing the marker through the wall on the other end of the room.

The Cerberus agent finished recording the conversation and went to sneak back to the CIC when he felt his whole body prickle. Dark energy covered him as he was lifted from the ground. "Going somewhere _Serviceman_?" growled Kaidan with his biotics flaring up his outstretched arm.

While in stasis, Trevors couldn't speak or move as he was moved out from behind the wall and toward the two Spectres who watched with their arms crossed. "Good work Kaidan." said Jane glaring at the traitor.

"Guess we weren't needed after all." said Garrus standing from behind the kitchen counter with his side arm out. Ashley came out from behind one of the sleeper pods with a shotgun and Tali from another across from her with her omni-tool ready to attack.

Wrex stomped out from the back of the room flipping a large knife in his hand. "Can we torture this pyjak for information? I could use a little entertainment."

Alex stepped forward and grabbed the man's arm activating his omni-tool before turning on his own and running a hacking program. Prophet ripped any and all useful information from the device before shorting it out completely. **"Got what we need."**

Ashley stepped forward and slammed the butt of her rifle against the man's head knocking him out cold. "Bastard." she hissed spitting on the agent's downed form.

"Take him to the brig, we'll drop him off at Arcturus Station when we pick up a new Mako." said Shepard as two Marines entered the mess hall and carried the traitor off.

Alex sorted the data collected before shutting down his omni-tool, **"I'll go through the data and see if I can find anything useful to go on. I'll let you all know what I find."** he said heading for the stairs.

"Maverick." said Jane making him pause. "Don't forget our deal. I know your a man of your word." She hated putting him on the spot like this, after what happened in the medbay they had no right doing this to him. But the team was on edge, they wanted answers. And a selfish part of her wanted to know the full story as well.

The vigilante was motionless a few moments before he took a deep breath. **"Briefing room. 15 minutes."** without another word he left. Leaving everyone wondering if they'd like the outcome.

X

Exactly 15 minutes later the team sat in their usual spots in the briefing room. Alex stood with his back to them staring out the viewport at the stars that passed by the ship. The door was locked and sealed tight so that no one could hear their discussion.

**"Liara was right."** he said after a while. **"I'm not from this world. Where I come from Humanity barely made it past the moon. The date was 2023."**

"How is that possible...it can't be." said Kaidan as the room fell into shock.

Alex shrugged, **"I'm not sure myself. After everything that happened to me back then nothing surprised me anymore." **he looked down at his hands and clenched them a few times. **"And now that I'm here, I thought I could keep doing my duty as a soldier. But you can't keep a past like mine buried forever it seems."**

He turned and faced the room, **"I kept my identity a secret mostly to protect those close to me. There are a small number of people who know who I am and I couldn't let anything happen to them. I've made a lot of enemies in the last few years."**

Jane's green eyes locked on his crimson visor. "Who are you?"

The vigilante took a deep breath. His hands reached up to the sides of his helmet, the sound of air depressurizing was heard as the helmet came off.

The team's eyes widened seeing Maverick's true face. Garrus and Jane's mouths fell open in utter shock recognizing him immediately. "Spirits...it's...it can't be..." said Garrus unable to form words.

Alex's grey eyes looked to each of them seriously. "My name is Alex Drake...And I'm going to tell you everything."

_**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! You all gotta be hatin me at this point, but having Alex explain everything will take up a whole chapter on it's own. After that things will be thrown right back into some damn good action and firefights. **_

_**I'll crank out the next update fast, so keep your eyes close to a screen guys!**_


	28. Alex's Story

_**A/N: Hay everybody! I left a lot of you wanting more after the cliffhanger last time. So I pulled out everything I could to make sure I had the update ready to go. This chapter is a very long dialogue, Alex is essentially telling a whole back story so it will take up the whole thing. There will also be some clips from Crysis 2 so there will be spoilers.**_

_**And here...we...GO! (I own nothing)**_

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

_**SSV Normandy**_** - Briefing/Comm Room**

**August 1, 2183 - 15:20 hours**

Alex stood at the head of the briefing room, helmet held in his right hand at his side as his eyes looked over the rest of the team and their reactions.

Tali and Wrex looked at him oddly. Either not expecting him to actually be Human or it was the scars that marred his face.

Ashley and Kaidan were in slight awe, finally seeing the face of the man everyone on the Citadel and the Alliance had talked about was a bit shocking.

Garrus and Jane however, had the biggest reactions. The Commander's jade eyes locked on his grey ones, it was obvious she was taking the opportunity to really see the man she was partners with. And his sharp vision didn't fail to see the very small blush across her cheeks.

"Alex..." the Post-Human looked at Garrus and had to fight back from wincing.

The amount of confusion and betrayal in his Turian friend's eyes was palpable. He was expecting such a reaction from him. After all, he had lied to Garrus for almost three years. A close friend that he considered a brother.

"Yeah, Garrus. It's me." Alex replied setting the helmet down on a nearby terminal.

"All this time...all this time it's been you?" asked Garrus with a growl in his voice. "From the very beginning...it's been YOU!" he roared getting to his feet.

The Post-Human gave a nod. "Yes." he turned and looked at his friend. "And after everything that has happened can you blame me for all the secrecy?" he asked bluntly. "After everything I've gone through to make sure people could live another day?"

Garrus leered at Alex, breath coming out in hisses. "Does Chellick know? Does Reena?"

The nano soldier nodded. "Reena was the first to put the pieces together. I had to tell Chellick so that he would except the data I had on the Blue Suns before the attack. I didn't tell anyone else because I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to them." he said leaving out that Bailey figured it out too.

The two stared at one another for a minute or two before Garrus sat back down. The anger in his eyes never fading as he watched Alex. The team remained silent knowing that this was something between the two of them.

Turning back to the group, Alex spoke again. "You'll understand that a lot of the things I'm going to tell you will sound crazy. But I have evidence to prove its the truth. You'll also understand that I _won't_ be telling you every detail. We are entitled to our secrets, so I hope you will respect that."

"We understand, Alex." said Jane seriously.

Running a hand over his face, Alex began to pace slowly. "My full name is Alexander Drake. I _was _part of the United States Marine Corps, Sargeant. 'Maverick' was my codename because I had a habit of making things up as I went along whether I was ordered to or not. A lot of my superiors considered me a saint when I put the lives of soldiers and civilians ahead of the mission will coming up with ways to complete my objectives without jeopardizing either."

"The date back then was 2023. I was on a mission in the Middle East when almost every troop was called back to the States. Something was happening in New York City. A virus that spread through the place like wildfire, infecting and killing anything in its path. Then we were informed of a hostile force that had moved into the area...Alien."

All of the non-Humans in the room tensed. Alex regarded them, "Not any of the Council races, something else, something very dangerous. They were called the Ceph, short for Cephalopod. They'd attacked my version of Earth a couple of years earlier, though many believed that they were on our planet far longer than we thought. They were advanced, lethal, and merciless."

He brought up his omni-tool and a holo-screen appeared in the front of the room as he went back to his story, "My squad was assigned to enter the city and extract a former Crynet employee by the name of Nathan Gould. Crynet Systems was a powerful organization responsible for the creation of advanced equipment used in combat. Weapons, communications, anything a military would possibly need to win wars. They were so successful that they had their own military organization called CELL, short for Crynet Enforcement & Local Logistics."

"CELL had almost all of NYC quarantined and had taken the reigns for anything that happened within the city limits. So we had to enter via submarine. That's when we came under attack by the Ceph. Our sub was destroyed and most of my squad was wiped out. Liara's seen this first hand." he said looking at the Asari who nodded, cringing when she remembered the memory she had seen.

Alex tapped a few buttons on his omni-tool and the screen flared to life. _**"Accessing Memory Profiles."**_ said Prophet.

"Who was that?" asked Tali curious.

"SECOND, short for Semiautonomous Enhanced Combat Ops: Neuro-integration Delivery. It's a VI that runs inside my suit that helps me in any combat situation. It is able to hack, store data, and transfer all information to the user's brain snap-quick." He looked over his shoulder at them, "I had renamed it Prophet after the original user of the suit. And your about to find out why." with that a familiar video started playing on the screen.

_The video was through someone's HUD and showed someone scooping up a large stationary gun and shoot down a strange gunship that was hovering in the air overhead as it tried to take down the one holding the large weapon._

_Tossing the weapon aside, the person walked along what looked like a beach before stopping next to the body of somebody in uniform. They knelt and checked over the soldier on the ground._

The team was on the edge of their seats when they saw it was Alex. Bloody and dying on the ground. "Is that...?" asked Jane.

Alex nodded grimly. "I was dying. Prophet was the one that found me."

_After Prophet was finished looking him over he took Alex by the arms and started dragging him across the ground and into a warehouse. "Vitals...dropping. Have to work...fast." said Prophet as he looked the wounded soldier over again. "Your codename's Maverick huh? Destiny's a real bitch. It'll be on you now, son."_ _said the nano soldier as he started to remove the nano suit from himself. "You're my last shot here. Gould's last chance. Last chance for all of us."_

_"I'm used up, I'm a dead man walking. I'm...contaminated. But you...you can finish this thing...you have to!" Prophet removed his helmet revealing a bald head with a severely scarred and burned face. "Welcome to the future son. Welcome to the war."_

_Several moments passed before Alex was revealed in the nano suit laying on the floor. Prophet faced the window wearing a undersuit as he continued to speak. "Oh yeah...one last wish...It won't let me go that easily. Symbiosis. Gotta break the link..." he picked up a nearby pistol. "I gave you the suit. Gave you my life. Promise me...Find Gould...It's all I can do now. You are all I can do."_

_Prophet pressed the gun to his head, "They used to call me Prophet...Remember me." The gun went off and everything went black._

Silence. "Just what the hell did we see." said Wrex looking at Alex.

The Post-Human sighed, "It's the curse of the nano suit." he said looking at his hands. "The suit was created with organic and synthetic components. It's purpose was to enhance the user's abilities to superhuman levels. But there's a trade-off. Since the suit is made up of organic materials it begins merging with the wearer on a biological and neurological level. A side effect, like Prophet mentioned, is called Symbiosis."

"What happens to the user?" asked Liara.

"They become one with the suit. They lose the ability to eat, to sleep, everything that made them Human is taken from them and become part machine. Basically they become a living, breathing weapon capable of untold destruction." explained Alex.

Ashley swallowed hard, "So, are you...trapped inside that thing?" she asked motioned to the nano suit.

"No. Oddly enough I'm immune to it, something no one was able to figure out." said the Post-Human. "Prophet was infected with the virus running through NYC, I was the only chance to stop the Ceph from taking out the city."

"What happened after Prophet gave you the suit?" asked Shepard.

Alex brought up the screen again, "You may want to get comfortable." he said as clips from his fight through New York began playing. Starting from when he first woke up with the nano suit, fighting CELL forces at every turn as they tried to stop him.

The team couldn't take their eyes from the holo-screen as they watched the Post-Human pavé a path of destruction through the city streets to find Nathan Gould. But it was when he first encountered the Ceph is when they really focused.

"By the Goddess..." said Liara as they watched Alex taking down the Ceph as they fought against him and CELL forces at every turn.

For the next two hours they watched as the Spectre faced everything thrown at him. The meeting with Gould put them on edge, especially when he put a gun in his face before he saw the footage of Prophet passing the torch.

They saw what happened when Alex and Gould stormed the CELL facility to get a look at the suit's underlayer to find out what had changed about it. And what the Ceph spires had done to any Human within range of the nanites they unleashed, and how his suit had the ability to shut them down.

From there they saw the interactions with Jacob Hargreave, the creator of the suits and one of the heads of Crynet. Fighting along side what remained of the Marine units within the city. Ashley actually leapt out of her seat cheering when they watched Alex take down a Ceph Pinger with a squad that was trapped in a diner.

Jane couldn't even fully fathom what she was witnessing. It made what she went through during the Blitz look like a class field trip in comparison. She had quickly developed a new respect for the nano soldier. But it paled when they saw what happened next.

Alex and the Marines had been evacuating the remaining civilians from the city while trying to keep the Ceph from attacking them. The Post-Human had taken down _two_ Pingers to ensure that people where out of harms way. But the subway station was quickly being overrun, and the building next to it was beginning to crumble from a weakened foundation.

_The convoy pulled out of the station with as many civilians as they could carry. Alex sat in the gunner seat of the last hummer when a man ran out infront of it. "STOP! Please, my wife's trapped she needs help!" he shouted over the distant gunfire and explosions._

_"We have to go, there's no time!" shouted the driver as the building above the station shook. _

_Alex zoomed in on the woman as two other men tried to pry the slab of concrete off of her leg but couldn't seem to gather the strength. He leapt from the vehicle, ignoring the shouts from the soldiers behind him as he ran over to the pinned woman. "Hang on ma'am." he said grabbing the slab._

**"Maximum Power."**_ The chunk of concrete was lifted off of the woman allowing the people helping her to pull her out. "Com'mon we're out of time!" he shouted as they ran back to the hummer and piling inside._

_Alex leapt on to the gunner seat as they peeled out. Looking back, the nano soldier watched the building crumble on top of Penn Station sending an avalanch of rubble and debris following after them._

"Damn that was a close one." said Kaidan shaking his head.

"You risked being crushed to death to save the lives of a few civilians?" asked Garrus impressed.

"I couldn't leave them behind. No one deserved to die like that." said Alex as the footage continued with the second evac site being cleared out before another spire burst from the ground and Hargreave telling Alex what he had to do.

"Wait...what did he mean?" asked Tali looking at Alex. He pointed to the screen as Alex stepped into the spire like before. The nanite's ripping into the nano suit before expelling him back outside. A Ceph trooper stood over him as the suit tried to reboot, weapon aimed at his head when the spire shook and expelled a cloud of white that stretched through the area.

Every Ceph that came in contact with the cloud disintegrated leaving the empty armor to collapse on to the ground. "That's what changed with the suit." said Alex. "It became a means to put an end to the Ceph using their own technology."

"And since the Ceph accidentally injected you with nanites..." started Liara.

"My physiology changed." said the nano soldier. "Because of that I can heal from any injury faster than usual, I can process data much quicker. I'm still Human, I'm just something...more, now."

Back on screen, it showed Alex being air dropped in the Hudson River close to the Prism. The location of CELL's headquarters in New York. Stealthfully taking out all the soldiers as he made his way to the central building in the middle of the island.

Throughout the constant firefights, Wrex, Garrus and Kaidan seemed to be passing bets to see how high the body count would be before Alex reached Hargreave.

When the Post-Human ran into CELL Commander Dominic Lockhart, nearly everyone in the room wanted to watch the man die in the worst possible ways.

_"That the best you got tin man? You think your even Human anymore? Your just a fucking freak!" spat the Commander in Alex's face while struggling with his neck in the nano soldier's grasp. _

_Alex tilted his head, "Maybe your right...but that doesn't change my mission." he said before hurling the man through the reinforced glass, his body hitting the ground hard and sending blood splattering across the pavement._

_With the Commander dead, the remaining CELL forces were easily picked off as he entered the central structure. _

_Pulling the door open, Alex heard a loud whining noise before electrical volts shot out of the walls and striking him from every angle making him cry out in agony._

**"EMP Assault. Systems Impaired." **_warned Prophet as Alex fell to his knees. _

_"H-Hargreave! You sonovabitch!" he shouted into the comm as the suit continued to fail._

'I'm sorry Maverick. It is nothing personal.'_ said Hargreave as Alex collapsed to the floor. The other door in the room opened and a squad of CELL soldiers stormed the room guns drawn. _'Thank you, Ms. Strickland. Exemplary.'_ praised Hargreave as the men gathered the weakened nano soldier up and dragged him out of the room._ "Check his vitals and have him moved to the skinning lab.'

Everyone in the room looked at Alex who had paled a little at the memory. "Alex? What did he mean by 'Skinning lab'?" asked Jane wondering if she would even like the answer.

"Suit removal." said Alex grimly.

"But, didn't you say the suit bonded with past users? How did the suit...get...removed..." Tali trailed off as it started to click. "Oh Keelah..." she said in horror.

"They tried to pry the nano suit from my body...I was awake during the process before I was rescued by Tara Stickland who turned out to be a double agent." said Alex making them cringe.

"Why?" asked Jane aghast. "You were trying to save everyone, why the hell would they do that to you?"

Alex shrugged, "Hargreave had a god-complex. He believed that he was the only one capable of stopping the Ceph, and he needed the suit to do it. He was focused on being the 'hero' so much that he let it get to him."

He tapped a few keys on his omni-tool to skip the apart where he had been tortured and to the point of making his escape with the help of Tara. His talk with Hargreave and the revelation that he himself was trapped in his own Symiosis. The team gasped when Alex willingly injected himself with the serum to help take down the Ceph once and for all after everything that happened.

Everything else flowed quickly after that. The escape from Prism during a heavy Ceph attack. The mad dash to Central Park where the source of the Ceph's power was coming from. And the threat of a nuclear strike the government was going to use to put the aliens down if they failed.

_He charged forward, the Ceph Juggernaut firing it's Reaper gun arm at him as he moved quickly. _**"Maximum Armor."**_ the rounds bounced off of his suit as he got right into the alien's face. _**"Maximum Power."**_ a powerful double kick to the chest sent the large Ceph tumbling over the edge of the skyscraper and plummeting to the street below._

_Alex kept moving, running along a collapsed billboard and leaping across the large gap between buildings. Landing with a roll on the next rooftop that overlooked Central Park. "Gould, it's Maverick. I made it to the park. Where should we-" he was cut off as a massive earthquake shook everything around them._

_The ground split open and started to rise in the air, large cables and spires of Ceph design being the cause as the park now hung several hundred meters in the air above. "Holy shit..." Alex said looking up at the Ceph structure._

The footage continued with Gould explaining to Alex that the nuke was only ten minutes out and he had to work fast as he was airlifted into the levitated park. "They dropped you in alone?" asked Ashley no believing it.

"The ground was too unstable. And to be honest I needed them to keep the Ceph air units off my back while I shut the Ceph down." explained Alex as they watched him fight through wave after wave of Ceph to reach the central spire in the center of it all.

_Minutes felt like hours as he finally reached his destination. But the rocky area he found himself in. Gripping the two K-Volts in each hand, he slowly moved into the small maze of rocks and small cliffs ahead of him. _

**"Proximity Alert."**_ he was struck in the chest hard as a Ceph Guardian appeared out of thin air and hissed at him. Alex swung a fist out but the creature vanished again before it could hit. "Prophet, track that thing." he said searching for his target._

**"Scanning..."**_ he kept both weapons up as he waited for either the AI to find it, or for it to pop out again. _**"Enemy Located."**_ the air several feet to his left suddenly started sending out glowing teal fragments that moved around slowly. Alex knew that it was the program he had helped the AI put together to track cloaked enemies._

_"Gotcha." he said firing both K-Volts full blast. The Guardian shreaked as the electro rounds struck it, disabling it's cloaking and burning it's flesh until it collapsed dead on the ground. _

**"Multiple Proximity Alert."**_ said Prophet as two more Guardians dropped down and came at him from both sides. _

_He emptied both clips into the one on his right before it got too close before pulling out his knife to engage the other. _**"Maximum Armor."**_ the creature's claws racked across the hardened weave on his chest before he tackled it to the ground, forcing it's head up as he drove the blade up under the armor of its helmet into its head._

_'Maverick you've gotta move now! That nuke is only two minutes out before it can't be called back!' shouted Gould over the comm as several dropships appeared around the central spire and began unloading more Ceph into the area._

_Alex leapt up the small cliff faces and made a made dash toward the spire. Kicking a Ceph Trooper out of the way as he entered the structure. _

_The glowing red insides and the nanites flying around him made visibility nearly impossible. But Alex pushed forward as he felt the small machines begin to rip into the nano suit. _**"Warning: Suit Integrity Compromised."** _he ignored the AI as he kept going. _

_Small tears began to form along the suit the more he moved. _**"Maximum Armor."**_ the energy meter dropped like a lead weight giving him only a few moments of relief. _**"Energy Depleated."**

The team couldn't look away. Alex's suit was now literally burning from the exposer to the spire's payload as he kept pushing forward. "My god..." Jane said covering her mouth as the nano soldier activated armor mode again and again until the suit started to malfunction.

_Alex fell to his hands and knees and began to crawl. His whole body burned as though someone was dumping acid on him. But he kept going, people were counting on him. _**"Multiple Suit Malfunctions Detected. Life Support Systems Failing."**

_He grunted, getting back to his feet and stumbling on. _**"Suit Integrity Critical. Life Signs Critical."** _the Post-Human stood at the edge looking down into the spire's central chamber. He gave a weak chuckle as the suit continued to burn. "Game...Over..." he leaned forward and fell from the ledge. The current of nanites caught him as he hovered in place. _

_A loud cry or agony ripped from his throat as the nanites around him began to glow white. There was a large flash and the screen went black._

Alex stared at the black screen and let out a deep breath. The nightmares at times were bad enough. But seeing everything that happened to him like that made it all come crashing back full force.

"Alex?" he looked up at Shepard who was looking at him with a mixture of feelings. Awe, shock, pride, and concern. All around the room he was getting similar looks. Hell, even Wrex was looking at him with a little unease after seeing all that.

"That's my story." he said rolling his shoulders. "As for how I got here I really couldn't say. After all that I just woke up on Omega three years ago. To this day everything I did in New York haunts me. Prophet gave me this suit to fit the Ceph. I did that. Now I have a new purpose in this universe. To make sure something similar doesn't happen."

"Why tell us?" asked the Commander. "You had every right to deny us the truth...why show us all of this?"

Alex gave a sad smile, "I don't know really. Maybe because I'm sick of carrying everything inside all the time. Maybe because I've grown to trust each of you in different ways. You don't know what it's like to have that kind of weight on your shoulders. It stays with you like a shadow waiting to swallow you whole."

He ran a hand over his head, "I had to watch countless people die while I had to keep fighting on. They say in war you cherish that you've won...but no one really wants to talk about what was lost." he looked down at his hands. "I'm not even really a full Human anymore. I gave that up for the sake of doing what was right."

Picking up his helmet, he turned to the squad. "So there it is. I hope the answers you were looking for are to your liking." No one could meet his gaze as he headed to the door. "Let me know when we reach Feros." and with that he was gone.

Jane watched him go with a heavy heart. Saddened that he had gone through so much before coming to this universe and fighting a whole nother war. After what he had been through, he had every right to lay down his guns and live in peace.

Yet he fights on, like any soldier bound by duty and honor. And that alone made the woman feel lucky just knowing someone like that.

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

_**SSV Normandy**_** - Personal Quarters**

**August 2, 2183 - 05:10 hours**

Alex sat on his bed, back to the wall wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shit. His nano suit on the floor by the bed as he was able to relax without it now.

They had reached Arcturus Station hours earlier and acquired a new Mako. While at the same time depositing the Cerberus spy to the Alliance Intelligence Division. He had taken that time to quickly create false documents and had them installed into the _Normandy's_ systems.

As far as the crew on the ship was concerned, he was a new Serviceman sent to replace the one that had been removed. Which allowed him to move about the ship without his suit on and having to hide all the time.

Speaking of crew, a few members of the ground team had come knocking at his door a couple of times. Ashley had been first. Then Liara. Then Garrus and finally Wrex which had been a shock. He knew he had to face them eventually, but he had to get his own head straight before jumping into all of that.

And he knew he owed Garrus an apology. His Turian friend didn't deserve to have all of that dropped on to him like that.

He showed them a lot in the briefing room. But he purposely left a lot of key elements out, including the fact that he had taken Alcatraz's identity so they didn't know the real truth about him. He hated lying to them, but they couldn't know his true past or how he really got here in the first place. They were his secrets to keep, and he would take them to the grave.

A knock at his door caught his attention. "Prophet?" he asked looking at the helmet on his nightstand.

_**"Commander Shepard."**_ informed the AI.

Alex sighed as he fired up his omni-tool and unlocked the door. Jane stood at the threshold and looked his way. "Hay." she said stepping in slowly.

"Hay." said the nano soldier not moving from his spot. "Something you needed Shepard?" he asked.

"Do you have time to talk?" she asked taking a seat at his desk. Alex shrugged as she got comfortable. "How you holding up?" asked the Commander.

The Post-Human chuckled, "After everything I dropped on you guys that's the first thing you ask?" he shook his head. "I'm still breathing, sometimes that's all that matters."

"No it doesn't" said Jane shaking her head. "All of that, everything you've endured, it's nightmare stuff. What I went through in the Blitz didn't even come close to that, and I had people on my side to help me. You pretty much did it all solo." she explained.

"I'm a soldier Shepard. It comes with the territory. I just got the lucky draw with a suit to give me a huge boost." replied Alex.

Jane looked him over, drinking the man's form in for the first time. The suit really didn't hid anything. "The suit doesn't make the man." she said mentally berating herself for staring.

Alex grinned, "The man makes the suit. I know that by heart by now. But the suit and I are one. I can work fine without it, but I'm the only one that can use it. Symbiosis can't take me, but the nano suit has my DNA locked into it. So I call it a partnership for lack of a better term."

"Sounds fitting." said Jane. "For what it's worth, I think your a damn good soldier. And a Hero for what you've done. And you can bet that I'll have your back whenever and wherever you need it."

He smiled at her, something that had the Commander blushing a bit. "Thanks Jane. That really means something." he said with his voice somber. "And I'll back you up too. We're a team, you, me, and the others. And with people like us fighting together, nothing can stop us." he finished with a grin.

The Commander smiled widely, both feeling like they were connecting on a good level. "How do you feel about walking around the _Normandy_ without your suit on?"

"Better actually. I can survive either way, but I miss the freedom of real clothes after a while you know." he said honestly.

"I can understand that." she said with a small laugh. "You know the others want to talk to you about what happened. A few are concerned about you." she said getting to the root of another situation.

Alex nodded, "I know, and I will talk to them soon. I just needed time to reflect on everything. It was a lot for you guys, but it was a lot for me too. A lot of the shit that happened I wish I could forget. But life sucks like that sometimes."

"You become a better person because of it." said Jane speaking from past experience.

The nano soldier nodded, "Your right. And it's from all that, that I continue to fight. And I'll rest once there are no more threats to the innocent out there. Prophet gave me this opportunity, now it's my turn to make it something more."

"Just don't forget that we're here too. Especially me, if you need anything." said Shepard standing and holding out her hand. Alex stood as well, clasping his hand with hers and shook.

Neither one of them failing to notice the spark that went up their arms, or the fact that their skin tingled a little from the contact. Jane looked up in Alex's grey eyes and swore she felt her heart skip a beat.

_**A/N: Annnnnnndddddd DONE! Alex's past is finally out of the way and we can continue on with the mission. Next up is Feros, and Alex will be smoothing things over with a few people on the squad after what happened here. **_

_**And it also seems like someones starting to fall and hard. And no I'm not rushing it for them, you can't rush a good romance that would be boring. Till next time guys!**_


	29. Feros Pt1

_**A/N: I'm rather surprised with myself being able to update so quickly. And since I've made so many chapters with dialogue I'm more than ready to get back into the action. The first half of the chapter will be the aftermath of Alex telling his story before we get into it, but it's all part of the overall background of the fic.**_

_**So let's get this out of the way and start kicking ass! (I own nothing)**_

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

_**SSV Normandy**_** - Cargo Hold**

**August 4, 2183 - 13:11 hours**

The last few days had been tense ones. Alex felt a little odd walking around the ship without being in his suit, but it was a breath of fresh air knowing he didn't have to be trapped inside it all the time to keep his identity secret.

Everyone had given him space since he talked with Jane days earlier. Though that didn't stop them from coming up with what they were going to say to him when he finally did come to them.

Jane had constantly come to his room or approached him when he was in the mess hall to talk. She may not have known the full extent of what he was feeling, but that didn't stop her from wanting to bring him out of the emotional armor he built around himself.

As she promised, he was there for her, she was there for him. And after what she and everyone saw she'd do anything to help him. And Alex felt grateful for that.

At the moment, Alex was in the cargo hold loading up on rounds for their next mission. Sitting at a workbench wearing jeans and a black under armor shirt as he pressed bullet after bullet into clips and stacking them off to the side.

They would be at Feros in a few hours, and considering the situation on the ground was most likely deteriorating quickly with the Geth presence they might be taking the team to help retake the colony.

Finishing with the clip he was working on and starting on another, Alex's sharp hearing picked up footfalls on the metal floor approaching him from behind. "Mav-Alex?" He turned in his seat and saw Ashley standing uneasily behind him.

"Chief." he said nodding at her before returning to his task. "Is there something you needed?" he asked finishing the last clip before taking out his Grendel and started cleaning it.

"Just wanted to talk. None of us have seen much of you in the last few days." she said standing next to him, picking up on of the magazines and looking it over with a careful eye. "Old clips and rounds that still work. Never thought I'd see something like this and have it still be effective."

Alex finished cleaning the Grendel and began working on the Jackel. "Any soldier knows how to maintain their weapons, Chief. You know this better than anyone. Though I do know how to use the weapons from around here as well, just incase I need to use them." he said as he disassembled the auto-shotgun and cleaned the parts before putting it back together.

Ashley set the clip back down on the bench, "You know, had I not seen all that with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it." she said speaking about the incident days ago. "But seeing all of that puts things into a different perspective."

"How so?" asked Alex slapping clips into his Hammers and setting them aside.

"Despite the fact that even through your stronger than a regular Human and power around in a suit that's more advanced than any hard suit in production, your still a soldier at heart. A Marine with honor and morals that would make anyone proud. And for what it's worth," the Gunnery Chief stood at attention and snapped a salute to him. "I'm honored to know someone like you, sir." she said smiling.

Alex stood and saluted the woman back. "Thank you, Williams. As you were." Ashley nodded and headed over to her work station. The nano soldier shook his head smiling as he put his weapons and clips away before heading toward the elevator.

He stopped halfway when he saw Garrus working at the terminal bank next to their new Mako. Most likely doing calibrations to make sure that the vehicle was at full capacity for when they needed it again.

A sigh escaped him, he had put off talking with his friend for too long. It was cowardice, and that was something that wasn't who Alex was. Squaring his shoulders, he made to walk over when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

Following the hand, he saw two crimson-slitted eyes looking back at him. "Drake." said Wrex as the Post-Human turned around to face him.

"Wrex." said Alex as he stood at his full height in front of the Krogan Warlord.

Silence filled the air a moment before Wrex started chuckling. "Always thought you were a tough son of a bitch. Now I know." he patted the man on the shoulder hard a few times. "On Tuchanka you'd be looked at as a comrad, and brother among my people for what you've done."

Alex smirked, "Good to know I got the Krogan seal of approval for kicking ass."

Wrex barked a laugh, "Just know that if you go stepping into any kind of hell like that again. This old Krogan will be right there watching your six every step of the way. It's too bad those Ceph bastards don't exist here, they'd prove to be one hell of a good fight." he said slamming his fists together.

"Who knows Wrex, but let's focus on taking down Saren and his army of toaster ovens before we go jumping into another war." said Alex shaking his head.

The two walked away as the nano soldier approached his Turian friend. "Garrus." he said standing a few feet behind him. The C-Sec detective kept doing his work. Alex let out a breath. "Look, I know your pissed. You have every right to be with all I've kept from you. But you have to see it from my stand point. Anyone out in the Traverse would kill to have the nano suit and my corpse. I couldn't put people in danger like that."

Garrus stopped typing at the terminal as he continued. "Ever since I came here I had no one. Just like in New York. Then I met Zen, Reena, Chellick, you, and I felt like I actually belonged somewhere for the first time since my nightmare began."

Alex walked forward and put a hand on the Turian's shoulder, "You and Chellick are like brothers to me. Reena like a sister. You guys are family in more ways than you can possibly imagine. And I'd die protecting my family. I'm sorry I lied to all of you for so long, but I wouldn't put this burden on anyone else."

His hand fell away as he turned and headed for the elevator. "You know...I should be pissed at you." he paused and turned back to see Garrus facing him. "But all I can see is you burning alive inside that Ceph Spire in your old world. Willing to die to make sure your Earth was safe. Then I think about all the other crazy shit I've seen you do as Maverick here in this world. And you know what?...I still think your the same Alex we met at Flux three years ago."

Alex smirked and Garrus did the same. "Don't get me wrong, I still consider you a crazy bastard. But now I know your a crazy bastard I can trust." said Garrus holding out his hand. The Post-Human shook it, the two friends nodding at each other before going seperate ways.

X

Jane sat in the mess hall after going through her rounds. Joker had told her that they'd be coming out of FTL above Feros in about two hours and they would try to reestablish radio contact with the colony before docking at their spaceport.

Liara and Kaidan were sitting with her talking about different forms of biotics, Tali not too far away eating from a nutrient paste tube.

As she sat there, her mind began drifting to Alex. Ever since he revealed himself to them he kept coming back into her thoughts. They had shared a few more talks after the first one when he talked about his past and she really started to get to know him.

He as still guarded about certain things, but he knew he could trust her and told her what he was comfortable with. And in turn she told him a bit about herself. Mostly about her military career and her role in the Blitz.

The Commander enjoyed their talks greatly, and she couldn't help but feel warm when the nano soldier said her first name when they were together.

Jane perked up when she saw the others looking at her. "You alright Commander?" asked Kaidan.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind lately." she replied drinking her coffee.

They all looked up when they saw Alex walk into the room, fixing himself a tray of food and coming over and sitting down next to Jane. "Afternoon." he said digging into his plate. Everyone at the table looked at each other before going back to him.

"Hello Alex. Are you well?" asked Liara kindly.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I feel pretty good today." he looked up at the Asari. "I wanted to ask you the same. Prophet wasn't too kind tossing you out of my head the other day."

Liara smiled in understanding. "It is alright. It was your minds way of fighting against my intrusion. I am sorry for going into your memories without your permission, that was not my intention when I melded with you."

"It's fine. Water under the bridge Liara." said the nano soldier smiling.

The Asari looked confused, " 'Water under the bridge'?" she asked the others.

"It means that he forgives you and that it's in the past now." clarified Shepard.

"I see, I am still trying to understand the many phrases and meanings you Human's use when speaking. I must say it's refreshing to learn something new." said Liara.

Kaidan regarded the Post-Human, "If you don't mind, I have to ask. What else are you capable of Alex? I mean we've seen you in combat, and seeing what you've gone through proves that you can adapt to just about any combat situation."

Alex smirked, "That's a trade secret Alenko. But trust me, when it comes to combat I'm ready for almost anything." he said going back to his lunch.

"I'm actually very curious about this VI of yours." said Tali. "The way you described its functions sounds effective, and dangerous.

"The VI isn't sentient Tali, believe me. I wouldn't let Prophet anywhere near my brain if it had the ability to completely assimilate me like it almost did to Major Barnes." said Alex. "Consider it a hyper-fast data tool that can store any and all information into the most powerful supercomputer known."

"And what's that?" asked the Quarian interested.

Alex tapped the side of his head. "The Brain. It has near infinite storage for all kinds of data. Prophet, or SECOND as it was once known as, can download anything from video links, blueprint schematics, audio files, and can process real time combat data in the blink of an eye from the suit right to the user's brain."

"Sounds like one hell of a headache." said Kaidan thinking of the migranes he gets from his L2 implants.

"How does something like that work?" asked Tali now very curious.

"Its powered by a parasitic blood-glucose infusion and an electrolytic microstack that takes the form of a small chip." explained the Post-Human. "Since its essencially a DNA computer, it can process data at 1.5 BIPS."

Tali's eyes widened behind her visor, "Keelah...that's unfathomable. All of that technological power sent straight to a person's brain?"

Jane looked at Alex, "Isn't that dangerous, letting something like that free reign inside your head when your in the suit?"

"Prophet is strictly non-sentient. It was designed that way to ensure the user's mind wouldn't become corrupted should the suit assimilate the user." said the nano soldier talking about symbiosis.

"And that asshole Hargreave knew full well about symbiosis too." growled Kaidan. "Advancements in warfare be damned, nothing is worth losing your Humanity in such a way and becoming just a living weapon."

Alex stared off into space a moment. "You've never been in that situation before. You wouldn't understand." he said somberly. "Laurence Barnes sacrificed everything he was to become Prophet. When his flesh and blood held him back, he sacrificed that too, replacing it like a spare part. Victory always costs, Alenko. And Everytime, you pay a little more."

Everyone at the table felt the air getting heavy, Alex looked at each of them. "The scary thing about that is...I would have done the same thing if it meant stopping the Ceph and saving lives. That is why I renamed SECOND after Prophet. He taught me the price you have to pay to do what needs to be done. And it's one of the credos I will follow everytime I go into combat."

He slowly came back down from his mood, "I'm a soldier, my job is to protect." he said smirking, "And now I'm going to protect this galaxy from Saren and the Geth. And I'll take them down just as hard as I did CELL and the Ceph."

Jane smiled at him, the conviction in his words just as prominent as the other times he spoke. A conviction that matched, if not surpassed her own. And deep down she knew that it was that drive that would help them win this.

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

_**SSV Normandy**_** - Feros Docking Bays**

**August 4, 2183 - 15:15 hours**

The _Normandy_ had managed to get into contact with the colony when they came out of FTL. Joker had reported that they were still getting hit hard by the Geth, so Jane and Alex both agreed that the whole team would be going in to help secure the colony.

When the ship finished docking, the whole team stood at the airlock in full armor and weapons ready as they stepped out on to the concrete path of the docking area.

Alex looked around for any hostiles while having Prophet scan the area for anything abnormal. _**"Unknown Spore Detected." **_said the AI bringing up a read out of the spore on the HUD. _**"Scanning...Neurological Chemicals Present. Potential Distortion of Organic Brainwaves."**_

**"Shepard, Prophet's picking up some strange spore in the air. Says that it possesses neurological chemicals that could alter the brainwaves of organics." **said Alex speaking with his voice filter.

Jane gave him a startled look, before addressing the rest of the team. "Helmets and masks on people." she said slipping her own helmet on to filter out the spores.

They finished up just as a lone man approached them slowly. "We saw your ship, Fai Dan wants to speak with you immediately." he said standing before them.

"Who's Fai Dan?" asked Shepard noticing something wasn't right with the man. He seemed distracted, a little too calm despite the situation. His eyes looked left and right like he as waiting for something.

"He's our leader. He needs your help with the Geth, they're making another push." said the colonist.

_**"Hostiles Detected."**_ Alex grabbed the colonist and dropped to the ground as a rocket flew over their heads. A squad of Geth had massed by the exit to the docking bay as they were talking and had now taken defensive positions.

The team got into cover and returned fire. Alex poked up with his Grendel and shot through the optic of the Rocket Trooper that had fired at them from before. He tagged all the synthetics on his HUD before taking out another.

Kaidan and Liara both used their biotics to lift several Geth into the air allowing the others to shoot them down.

With most of the Geth down, the squad moved up to mop up the rest. A few more Troopers came out to engage them but were cut down before they could get an effective shot off. Alex burrowed the blade of his knife into the optic of the last one standing before giving the all clear. "At least we know what we're up against." said Ashley from under her helmet.

They entered the stairwell with the shaken colonist safely tucked behind them as they made their way up to the colony. Jane caught movement and fired her assault rifle into the air. A Geth Stalker collapsed to the ground dead after being hit in mid-leap. A second one landed on the wall above them, but Wrex's shotgun registered. Blowing the agile Geth in half before it could dodge.

"Looks like the Geth have a good foothold to have troops this well spaced." said Garrus as they exited the stairwell and into the colony.

The place had been hit hard. A few buildings were smoldering ruins while several others had bullet holes and pulse burns along the sides. Colonists were everywhere. Either tending to damages done to their homes, tending to the wounded or setting up perimeters.

"These are colonists, not warriors." muttered Wrex looking around for possible hostiles.

**"When pushed to a certain point. Anyone will take up arms to save their homes."** said Alex casting a glance Jane's way. The Commander sent a silent thank you with her eyes as the colonists on guard let them in.

_**"Spore Toxicity Increasing."**_ warned Prophet as the level gauge for the spores went higher. Alex activated a private comm channel with Shepard. "Jane, the spore toxicity in the air is getting worse the farther in the colony we get. Whatever is causing it is close by." he said knowing full well what it was.

"Can you figure out the cause?" asked the Commander through the link.

"Not yet. I'm having Prophet work on it now, but it's unlike anything that's been encountered before." he replied as they continued to move through the colony. "Also...I think the colonists are already being affected by the spores."

Jane looked around and saw that he was right. Even through the Geth had hit them hard, the colonists seemed a little too calm. Like something was easing their minds even while exhausted from the constant fighting. "You think they'll turn on us by whatevers releasing the spores?"

"Possible. Keep your eyes open for anything else that's out of the ordinary." said the nano soldier ending the link as they approached the colony's leader.

"Commander Shepard, Maverick, I'm glad they finally sent someone to help us with all of this." said Fai Dan.

"You're a bit late aren't you?" asked the woman next to him heatedly.

"Arcelia." Fai Dan said sternly. "I'm sorry, everyone's on edge since this all star-"

Alex saw movement in the stairwell behind them and fired his rifle. The Geth Shock Trooper fell dead as more started to come out of the opening. **"Get in to cover!"** he shouted as everyone scrambled into action. "Protect the heart of the colony!" Fai Dan orders as the colonists fought back with them.

Tali dropped into cover next to him, firing an overload that shorted a Geth Trooper out before it could step out of the stairwell. The others wasting no time putting the synthetics down before they could get a foothold within the colony's boarders.

After a few minutes the Geth pulled back realizing their attack had failed. "Keep pushing! We have to drive them away from the colony at all costs!" Ordered Shepard.

**"Tali, Kaidan, with us. The rest of you help secure the colony and make sure no more Geth can flank us."** said Alex as the four of them entered the stairwell guns drawn.

Several Geth were already waiting for them. A barrage of rounds, biotic attacks and overloads dropped each of them quickly as they pressed on. When they reached halfway, two colonists came stumbling down the stairs. One supporting another that had a bullet wound in her leg. "The Geth are right behind us!" she shouted..

Alex brought his rifle up and took the head off of a Stalker that had followed them, **"Get back to the colony, move!" **he ordered as the team covered their escape. Two Shock Troopers came round the corner and activated their shields when they were fired upon.

Jane pulled out a grenade and tossed it through the air, hitting the ground and rolling between them just before it exploded and blew them to scrap. "We have to be getting close." she said venting the heat sink in her assault rifle.

They reached the top floor and stacked up on either side of the entrance. "Options?" asked Kaidan powering up his biotics.

**"Wait here."** said Alex. as he activated his cloak and entered the room. The space beyond was a shooting gallery. Roughly eight Geth had established defenses with half a dozen assault drones hovering in the air. "We got eight Geth, two of them Juggernauts. Two others are snipers up on the high wall." he whispered into the comm while tagging the hostiles. "Six assault drones in the air for support." he finished reporting.

"Can you soften them up in any way?" asked the Commander.

Alex drew his bow and knocked an explosive arrow. "Wait for my signal." he fired the arrow, sticking the wall behind the two snipers up high. He drew a second and stuck the ground behind one of the Juggernauts. Job done, he took cover behind a wall and brought out his omni-tool. "Get ready." he said into the comm before hitting the detonation switch on the bow's handle.

The two arrows exploded. The first causing the wall behind the snipers to collapse and buy them under debris. The second blew the Juggernaut apart before it could get its barriers up to defend.

With the explosions past, Alex leapt out of cover and fired a strong overload that zapped half of the assault drones and caused them to fall to the ground disabled. The rest of the team stormed the large room guns blazing. The Geth fought back despite their decrease in numbers as they were being picked off.

Alex leaned out and fired the hacking program he and Prophet had made make on Therum. The remaining Juggernaut shuddered before its optic changed to red and it started firing on the other Geth. With the attacks coming from both sides the remaining Geth couldn't defend and were dead before they could recalculate.

"All clear." said Kaidan as they got out of cover.

"Not yet. Geth dropship!" shouted Tali as the vessel hovered over the large hole in the building's ceiling and began dropping additional support. Half a dozen Shock Troopers unfolded and began firing on them, forcing them back into cover.

The Juggernaut continued to provide support for the team before the oncoming pulse fire overwhelmed it and it shut down.

Alex popped up and took out on of the Shock Troopers before scanning the remaining ones. _**"Tactical Options Available."**_ he looked to Jane as she got back into cover. **"Shepard flank them with Tali, Kaidan and I will cover you." **he said getting up. _**"Maximum Armor."**_

The Commander motioned for Tali to follow her as Kaidan and Alex provided covering fire. They moved in behind the Geth without them seeing, Jane popped a grenade and tossed it over their cover. The synthetics were unprepared for the explosive that ripped them apart.

This gave Alex and Kaidan the opportunity to strike back. Kaidan fired a shockwave that sent the remaining platforms flying and allowing the others to pick them off before they could move again.

Overhead, the Geth ship flew away. **"Now we're all clear." **said Alex putting a round in the back of the head of a Geth trying to crawl away.

"Let's head back to the colony and regroup. We've taken care of the Geth for now, but they could be back at any time." said Jane as they all fell in and started to head back.

Alex's HUD told him that Prophet had finished isolating and scanning the spores that had been floating around. He knew the Thorian was responsible, he just needed to figure out a plan that would save the colonists and kill the thing before things could get worse.

_**A/N: The Feros mission has started. I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I wanted the next one to be nothing but fighting every step of the way before leading up to the confrontation with the Thorian. And since Prophet was able to pick up on the spores right at the beginning you know things have already changed by a lot. **_

_**I ain't stopping for nothing guys. So you know I will deliver a new chapter before too long.**_


	30. Feros Pt2

_**A/N: With all the daily updates, I'm thinking I should slow things down a bit. Updates are still going to be coming quick, I just don't want to burn myself out mentally trying to keep up my quota with this. And besides, I really like writing this fic and I want to see it through to the end.**_

_**I've also decided to split this story into three separate fics, just like the games, with a little extra thrown in between to give it my own style. So when this one comes to a close you can be damn sure that there will be a sequel.**_

_**I own nothing**_

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Feros Colony**

**August 4, 2183 - 15:57 hours**

The Geth had been averted for the time being, but deep down the team knew that it was only a matter of time before they struck the colony again. And the colonists were in no shape to take another hit.

Alex patrolled the outer perimeter with Ashley, the others doing the same in separate sectors while Jane talked with Fai Dan about where the Geth were coming from and what they were after.

The nano soldier had no problem with the Commander doing most of the talking. Between the two Spectres, Shepard was the most charismatic when it came to stuff like this. But no matter what she picked from the leader of the colony Alex already knew everything.

But the real question was what was the Post-Human going to do about the knowledge he had of this place.

"Think the Skipper can figure out what's going on around here?" asked Ashley with her helmet still on. "I mean, the colonists are acting really wierd. Could it have something to do with those spores your VI picked up?"

**"Possible. But I'm not 100%. Prophet's been running scans every few moments and the highest concentration of spores are coming from here in the colony. My best guess is that whatever's making them is close by." **said Alex as they finished their last trek around the settlement.

"How bad do you think it could be?" asked the Gunnery Chief.

Alex looked around them at all the dazed colonists, **"Considering what's happening to the people here? Very bad." **he said as they regrouped with the rest of the squad in the center of the settlement.

"Here's where we're at." said Jane as she brought up a map of the area with her omni-tool. "The Geth are coming from the Exogeni building a few clicks down the skyway. If we can stop them at the source then we can make sure that the colony will be safe. But at the same time we can't leave these people unprotected, according to Fai Dan there's a Geth transmitter in the sewers under us that gives them an edge. We take that out than we can release the strangle hold they have on the colony."

"So we're splitting up." said Garrus understanding the situation.

Alex nodded in agreement, **"Makes sense, we split into three groups we can hit all objectives at once. Shepard can take a group with her and hit the Exogeni building, while I take a team into the tunnels and take out the transmitter, we can leave a two-man team here with the colonists to make sure that the Geth don't attempt another push."**

The team all agreed. "So whose going where?" asked Kaidan.

"I'll take Liara and Garrus with me." said Jane.

**"I'll take Tali and Ashley, Wrex and Kaidan can stay and help support."** finished Alex as they began mapping out their plans.

"There are also a few issues with the colony that need to be met as well." said Jane. "Water, food and power cells to help get this place back on its feet."

Alex nodded and brought up his omni-tool, **"Send me the data and we'll take care of it while we deal with the transmitter." **he looked around a moment to make sure none of the colonists were around before leaning in close, **"Shepard, whatever is going on with these people can probably be explained at the Exogeni building. This isn't natural, and those scientists fund this place. They have to have the answers to it all." **

The Commander nodded seriously as they all split up. As Alex took his team down the stairs toward the sewer system he had already begun formulating a plan of action.

X

On a small bridge connecting to the tunnel network under the colony, two Geth platforms stood on guard for anyone that would try to pass. The two synthetics stayed motionless, small clicks coming from them as their optics searched for hostiles.

A rock shifted to their right making the Geth aim their weapons at the disturbance. One of the platforms moved forward and scanned the area for anything out of the ordinary. The platform that was still in its original spot looked left just before an invisible blade was jammed up through its head spilling white fluid across the ground.

The first Geth looked back as its counter part fell to the ground lifeless. Its optic scanned for what had killed the other platform when a soft _'twang'_ sound was heard. The synthetic's optic exploded in a shower of sparks as an arrow burst from the back of its head.

As the body fell over the railing and into the water below, Alex decloaked and lowered his bow. **"All clear."** he said as Ashley and Tali came out of cover.

"Nicely executed." said Ashley peering over the railing. Tali looked at the other dead Geth before looking at Alex as he refolded the bow and put it on his back before drawing his Jackel. "What's next?" she asked as they started to move deeper into the tunnels.

**"There are three valves connecting the main water system to the colony. They need to be reactivated to get the water running again." **said Alex as they stepped through the first archway. He pointed to a small panel on the wall, **"That should be one of them."**

Tali brought out her omni-tool and reactivated the valve system before they moved on down the tunnel. "What do you think the Geth are after here?" asked Ashley with her assault rifle sweeping from side to side.

"What ever it is, it's something that Saren wants. And that alone could mean something about the Conduit or the Reapers." said Tali as she activated the second valve at the end of the tunnel.

**"Either way, we need to shut them down and find out what he was after."** said Alex as he opened a doorway leading into a large room with a slope leading up to a roadway that had caved in long ago. At the top of the slope was a Grizzly that looked like it hadn't run in several years. **"That might have the power cells that the colony needs." **said the nano soldier as they started heading up toward the old vehicle.

They were about halfway when growling began to echo all around them.

From under the various piles of rubble came over a dozen Varren. All of them about the size of an average dog with sharp teeth and claws. Their ember colored eyes leering at the team as they closed in on them.

"This is exactly why my younger sister is a cat person." mumbled Ashley with his rifle on the nearest Varren.

From the back of the pack, a Varren easily twice the size of the others stalked forward. It's hide a dark orange color with black along the spine making it look much more different than the silver and black Varren around it.

**"That's the Alpha. The colonist that spoke to Shepard said that he's been causing the hunting parties problems." **said Alex raising his Jackel at the lead Varren.

The Alpha growled menacingly as the pack began to close in around them. "Do we have a plan?" asked Tali quietly while keeping her shotgun leveled on a Varren that had started getting closer to her.

**"You two trust me right?"** the nano soldier asked seriously.

The two women glanced at him oddly. "Yes...why?" asked Ashley unsure.

_**"Maximum Armor."**_ He quickly grabbed them both by the waist and tossed them the rest of the way up the slope. The sudden movement making all the Varren leap on top of Alex in a huge pile, biting and clawing at the hardened weave of the suit.

Tali and Ashley landed on their feet and looked back in shock as the Varren attacked the Spectre in force. The Alpha prowling around the pack waiting for an opening.

The sound of a shotgun going off echoed through the room, a Varren was blown away from the group and landed in a bloody heap several feet away. Another shot fired and another of the creatures flew away.

Alex stood with two Varren hanging from his form with their teeth as he raised the Jackel and shot another, blowing it's head clean off its shoulders. He swund around sending the two Varren hanging off of him crashing into the wall before shooting another one.

Ashley and Tali fired from their elevated position. Taking down any Varren that were scattered around. The Alpha charged through the chaos and snapped it's jaws at Alex's leg only for the Post-Human to kick it hard in the side sending it skidding across the ground.

Facing the Alpha, Alex tossed his Jackel aside and drew a Hammer in one hand with his combat knife in the other. **"Com'mon big boy!" **he shouted as the large Varren came at him again.

The nano soldier fired several rounds that the creature was able to dodge around before making another attempt at snapping its powerful jaws at him. Alex leapt out of range and slashed his knife, carving a large gash along the Varren's head making it yelp and jump away.

Hearing growls coming from behind him, Alex spun around and drove the knife into another Varren's head as it leapt at him from behind. The Alpha ignored its pain and charged the Post-Human and leaping on to his back.

Alex flipped forward causing the Alpha to hit the ground. Rolling with the momentum and landing on top of the large Varren with his pistol for its head. The rest of the Hammer's clip emptied into its head, splattering blood and grey matter across the ground with each shot fired.

Tali took down another Varren with her shotgun as the rest of the pack started to back off. Ashley finished venting her rifle as she looked down seeing Alex standing over the dead Alpha Varren.

The Spectre collected his dropped weapons before rejoining the women at the top of the slope by the Grizzly. **"Now that, that's out-of-the-way."** he said heading for the dead vehicle.

"You know you could have warned us." said Ashley not liking being tossed across the room like a stone. Tali nodded in agreement as Alex pulled the working power cell from the Grizzly and stashing it in one of his packs.

**"Sorry, but my suit could have taken the damage. Couldn't risk having you lose a limb or Tali having her suit punctured."** he said turning to them and drawing his Grendel. **"You've seen how vicious those things can be."**

"Still, warn us next time okay?" asked Ashley as they left the room and resumed their search for the Geth transmitter and the last valve.

They didn't have to search far. The last valve was right next to a small bridge that lead to another door on the opposite side of the tunnel network. "Alright, that's the last valve." said Tali finishing up.

Alex got on his comm, **"Wrex, Kaidan, we're almost finished up down here. How's everything on your end?" **

_"Everything's quiet up here. But the colonists are starting to get a little restless. It's like something's bothering them."_ Kaidan replied.

Mentally cursing, Alex kept himself focused. **"Keep an eye on them, if that spore is really effecting them who knows what could happen. Have you heard anything from the Commander and her team?"**

_"Just talked to her a few minutes before you contacted us. They're still moving across the skyway and dealing with the Geth that are guarding the roads. They found survivors that evacuated from the building and are close to the Exogeni building."_ said the Lieutenant.

**"Keep us posted Kaidan."** said Alex as he closed the link. His motion tracker went off and he spun around weapon ready to see a lone man stumbling toward them.

"You...shouldn't be down here." he said before grabbing his head in pain.

"Who are you? Why aren't you with the other colonists?" asked Ashley suspiciously.

"NO!" he shouted making the squad tense. The man shook his head as though he was trying to clear his mind.

**"What the hell is wrong with you?" **asked Alex keeping his rifle ready.

"Just invoking the master's whip. Helps remind me I'm still alive." said the colonist with a glazed look in his eyes. "Your here for the Geth. aren't you? Your not the only ones interested in those things."

The squad looked at one another a moment, "Who else is looking for the Geth?" asked Tali unsure of the strange man.

"Not looking for. Looking to get rid of. They're a thorn in the side of the...ahhhhhhhhhh!" the man screamed holding his head as though it were going to burst. "Trying to get to the...AH ha hahahahaha!" he cackled madly.

"What the hell's wrong with this guy?" asked Ashley as the crazed colonist fell to his knees.

"Is there any way for us to help you?" asked Tali worried about the man's health.

"Help me? No...no one can help me now. I would rather die fighting." he said weakly.

**"Fighting what? What is happening to the colony? Does it have something to do with the spores that are in the air?" **asked Alex.

"It's...not that kind of fight. More like running through a thorn bush, the more you struggle...the more...ah!" the colonist gripped his head again. "Can't...can't take it...ask Fai Dan. Ask him about the...ARGH!" he collapsed onto the ground hard and fell unconscious.

Alex went to the man's side and brought up his omni-tool. **"Prophet, what can you tell me?" **he asked as he scanned the man's body and finding him still alive. _**"Spore Chemicals Detected in Subject's Brain. Brainwave Patterns Severly Altered."**_ said the AI.

**"I was right."** he said standing and facing the women, **"There are spore chemicals in his brain and it's affecting his thoughts. And since he's from the colony..."**

"Then there's a chance that the rest of the colonists are affected too." said Tali in horror.

Alex got on his comm immediately. **"Kaidan, we just encountered a crazed colonist down here in the tunnels. His brain has been severely altered by the spores Prophet detected in the air, there's a chance that the rest of the colony could be affected as well." **

_"I had a feeling that was what's going on. The colonists are getting more restless. Me and Wrex are considering falling back to your location, they got us a bit out numbered out here."_ said Kaidan.

**"We're going to take out the transmitter. Meet us back at the enterance to the sewer system so we can regroup and come up with a plan."** said Alex as they started moving again.

_"Good luck guys, Alenko out." _

X

Finding the transmitter wasn't hard. Alex used Prophet's hacking program to search through Geth channels and pin pointed its location to a room across the bridge they had passed. He had also tagged roughly half a dozen hostiles protecting the transmitter.

**"Get ready."** said Alex as they stacked up by the door. He hit the switch allowing it to open causing two rockets to fly through the opening and explode against the far wall. **"Rocket Drones up high, Tali, double overload on my mark."**

They both powered their omni-tools and waited for the right moment before Alex gave the signal. Leaning out, the tech attacks struck the drones that were on the upper ledge. Shorting them out and shutting them down permanently.

Two Geth Shock Troopers came out of cover and started firing on the squad. Ashley primed a grenade and tossed it over their cover. Blowing the synthetics to scrap before they knew what was happening.

The squad moved in fast, hoping to hit the remaining resistance hard before they could regroup. A Geth came around the corner only for Alex to grab it by the neck and smash its head had against the wall. Crumpling it like a tin can before it collapsed to the floor.

Peering around the same corner, Alex saw two Krogan standing guard by the transmitter in the far corner. **"Got two Krogan. I'll take the one on the left, you two take the one on the right."** he said taking out his bow and knocking an explosive arrow. **"Ready...NOW!"** they flipped out of cover and opened fire.

Alex let the arrow fly and watched it sink into the chest plate of the first Krogan. He hit the switch and the large alien exploded in a cloud of blood and gore distracting his partner long enough for Ashley and Tali to put him down with combined assault rifle and shotgun rounds.

Ash walked up to the downed Krogan as it started to regenerate and put several more rounds in its head to make sure it stayed down. "All clear." she said moving to secure the rest of the room.

Tali approached the transmitter and brought up her omni-tool. "Taking down the transmitter will stop the Geth from communicating at long distances. The colony will have a fighting chance if they ever come back." she said hitting a few buttons.

**"Do it."** said Alex keeping his bow ready.

The Quarian fired a concentrated overload into the machine causing it to short out and explode moments later. "All done, let's get back." she said as they left the room and back into the tunnels.

**"Shepard, it's Maverick. We took out the transmitter, how are things on your end?" **Alex said into the comms.

Static was his response. **"Commander? Are you there? Respond." **he tried again with the same results. **"Joker, are you picking up anything from Shepard's team?" **

_"Negative. The Geth probably set up a jammer somewhere in their location. We'll just have to wait until they take it out."_ replied the helmsmen.

They approached the tunnel where the first two water valves were located and was shocked to see the bodies of five Geth laid scattered all over the place. In the back of the tunnel stood Kaidan and Wrex with their weapons ready. "Took you long enough, you missed a good fight." said the Krogan.

**"You didn't see what we did."** commented Alex as they approached, **"What's the situation up in the colony?"**

"Bizzare." said Kaidan. "The people are acting very strange. And the more time that passes the more restless they get. I can't really explain it."

"The man we met back there said something about 'involking the master's whip'. It sounds crazy, but I think that he was being controlled by somebody." said Ashley.

**"Or some**_**thing**_**." **said Alex bringing up his omni-tool and displaying a read out to them. **"This is the spore Prophet's been scanning since we arrived. According to the readings, it's plant-like in nature. The spores secrete a neruological chemical that disrupts brainwaves, the colonist back in the tunnels had the chemical in his head. So whatever is making the spores is what's causing the people to act the way they do. But the spores only secrete a little of the chemical, someone would have to be exposed for a long period of time to get the reactions we are seeing."**

"The people from Exogeni have been funding this place...you don't think they knew about all of this do you?" asked Tali.

**"It wouldn't surprise me. But right now we have to deal with the problem before it get's out of hand."** said Alex. **"Shepard's out of radio contact, most likely from a jamming device. We're on our own right now."**

"So what exactly are we dealing with here?" asked Wrex.

**"A plant that can control minds. And my best guess is that it's underneath the colony in one of the many tunnels throughout the area. We need to find it, and kill it."** said the nano soldier taking out his Grendel.

"What about the colonists?" asked Kaidan. "If their being controlled then they'll be sent after us to stop us from reaching whatever's causing this."

**"Then we use non-lethal methods. Stun attacks from our omni-tools, weak biotics, hand to hand. No killing."** ordered the Spectre.

Wrex looked back the way they came and raised his shotgun. "Incoming!" The team all readied weapons, but paused when they saw what was coming.

It looked Humanoid in shape with dark green skin and black eyes. It had long black claws on each hand and shuffled like it had two broken knees. And what was worse was that there were four more behind it all drawing closer.

"What the fuck are those things?" wondered Ash keeping her rifle steady.

**"Don't know, don't care. Take them out!" **Alex ordered putting a three round burst through the head of the lead Creeper, splattering dark green blood across the ground as it fell. The rest of the team opened fire and put the rest down quickly before approaching the corpses.

"Keelah...it's like the Husks the Geth have made. Only far more gruesome." said Tali poking one of the bodies with her shotgun. A bit of green slime dripped from the corpse's mouth on to the stone ground where it started to fizzle and burn.

"Acid. Highly Corrosive." said Kaidan examining it. "We need to be careful, I have a feeling we're going to be encountering a lot more of these things when we reach the colony."

Weapons armed, the team of five began making their way back up the stair well. Keeping their eyes and ears open for anything even remotely hostile as they moved farther up.

They didn't make it too far when they encountered more of the Creepers that had waited for them. Their weapons tore through the weak flesh of the zombified-creatures quickly, but more kept coming to replace the fallen.

Alex reloaded his Grendel as the others had to switch weapons since their other ones couldn't vent fast enough. **"Keep pushing!"** he shouted taking down three Creepers that had gotten close. One ran at Wrex and attempted to spew acid when the Warlord grabbed it by the throat and hurled it hard into the wall.

The team was mostly using shotguns by that point. Kaidan sticking with a heavy pistol and using his biotics to keep the creature back long enough for them to be taken out. With bodies still piling up they managed to reach the top of the stairs were the colony was located.

Two colonists jumped up from cover with pistols in their hands and fired forcing them into cover. "What the hell!" shouted Kaidan.

**"Looks like whatever's controlling them took charge." **said Alex as he looked over the fallen pillar he was behind. _**"Maximum Armor."**_he put away the rifle and leapt over his cover before charging the colonists. Sliding over their cover and grabbing their faces.

He konked their heads together just hard enough to knock them out before signaling the others to move up. **"If the've already started attacking, than we can be sure the rest of the colonists are the same way right now."** he explained. **"The objectives are still the same. Non-lethal, no killing. Subdue them anyway you can without causing serious injury." **

They entered the colony slowly and saw something most would see out of a horror movie.

Creepers came stalking out of the shadows, emitting low moans as they approached the squad. Brainwashed colonists walked among them holding various tools and firearms in their hands with glazed looks in their eyes.

Kaidan fired up his biotics, Tali her omni-tool while Ashley loaded concussion rounds into her weapon. Wrex racked his Claymore, ready to tear the Creepers apart. Alex cracked his knuckles and drew both his Hammers. **"Alright. Wrex, you and I will deal with the Creepers. The rest of you subdue the colonists." **

The large group of people and creatures moved in closer as the team got ready.

**"NOW!" **the Post-Human ordered as they went on the attack.

Alex pistol whipped the first colonist he saw before putting two rounds into the head of a Creeper that was next to them.

Kaidan focused his biotics to lift only the colonists into the air before dropping them back to the ground and knocking them out, allowing Wrex to blast the Creepers that had stood with them a moment before with his shotgun.

Tali jammed her omni-tool into the chest of another colonist and tazzed them until they dropped. She ducked out of the way when a Creeper got close and took a swipe at her with it's claws. She pulled out her pistol and shot it in the head and quickly did the same to another that tried to flank her.

Ash took down a few brainwashed people before switching to regular ammo and spraying it on to the oncoming crowd of Creepers that tried to overwhelm them. But the more they put down, the more seemed to take their place.

Alex dumped both pistol clips and slammed in fresh ones before taking out more creepers. A shout from behind caught his attention. Kaidan moved back quickly as three Creepers closed in on him, the sleeve of his armor smoking from the acid that managed to hit in.

The nano soldier wasted no time taking out the creatures before running over to check on the biotic. **"You good?" **he asked over the gunfire.

Kaidan worked fast, quickly detaching the sleeve of his hard suit and tossing it aside as the acid finished burning through it. The sleeve of his under suit had been slightly eatten through and showed blistering skin underneath. "I'll be alright." he said applying medigel before firing a throw attack that sent five Creepers crashing into the side of a building.

With a nod, Alex jumped back into the fight. Wrapping a colonist in a head lock before pushing a pressure point to put them out.

The fight seemed to last for hours, when it was only a few minutes. The bodies of dozens of Creepers lay scattered across the settlement. Their green blood painting the walls and ground everywhere.

Alex helped move the last colonist into a secure building and sealed it shut. **"There, that should hold them until this is all sorted out." **he said looking around.

His team was tired; some injured. Ash was tending to Kaidan's burns from earlier. Wrex's armor was melted in a few places, but being a Krogan allowed him to heal very quickly. Tali got lucky and didn't find any suit tears or punctures from the fight and was grateful.

Once finished making sure the area was secure, the Post-Human heard shuffling. The team was up and ready to fight when they saw Fai Dan step out from between two buildings. Struggling with each step as though he were fighting an unseen force.

"You...You can't fight it..." he forced out. "Not...not forever...it gets inside...takes control...can't fight it." he continued moving forward. "It...want's me to stop you..." he said drawing a pistol from his belt and aiming at them. "But...I won't!" he fought, forcing the pistol's aim away from them and toward his own head.

Alex raised his Hammer. "I...WON'T!" Fai Dan shouted pressing the barrel to his head.

A gunshot went off.

Fai Dan's pistol fell to the ground with a hole in it. The colony leader was quickly grabbed by his shoulders as he began to struggle. **"Fai Dan fight it. I need to know what's doing this. Where is it hidden?" **asked Alex hoping to get the information before it was too late.

"Can't...Can't stop it...for long..." he ground out. "Under...AH!" he shouted clenching his eyes and teeth shut. "...under...FREIGHTER!" he screamed while clawing at Alex's arms.

Alex nodded before pushing a point on his neck and knocking him out cold. **"Thank you."** he said gently laying the man down. **"We need to stop this thing."** he said to the others seriously.

"I'll stay with Kaidan and wait for the Skipper to get back." said Ashley keeping her assault rifle at the ready.

**"Alright, but if things get too hot get yourselves somewhere safe."** said Alex getting a nod from the Gunnery Chief as he, Tali and Wrex made their way over to the large freighter in the center of the colony.

Activating the crane nearby, the freighter was lifted into the air revealing a concrete ramp that lead down deeper into the planet. The trio all pulled out shotguns and began to decent into the tunnels below, ready to face what was at the bottom.

_**A/N: Next up, Alex faces the Thorian. And I know of the large changes I've already made to everything about this mission. But those who have played Crysis know full well that the suit's AI would have picked up the Thorian's spores in the air and the people it was able to scan. That's just how advanced SECOND (or Prophet in this case) truly us compared to other AIs.**_

_**As I said I'm still updating fast, but I am going to tone it down a bit to keep my head straight and you guys on your toes. **_

_**Either way I'll keep you guys posted. So be ready.**_


	31. The Thorian and The Cipher

_**A/N: Two chapters within 24 hours. That's what you call commitment to your art. The fight with the Thorian is now, and so is the end of the Feros mission. And soon the rest of the mission against Saren. So let's start this shit!**_

_**I own nothing**_

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Feros - Tunnels Underneath Colony**

**August 4, 2183 - 16:40 hours**

Everything was silent, save for the sounds of their footsteps as they entered the tunnel system under the colony.

Alex's HUD kept scanning the long corridors for any hostiles that may jump out at them. Wrex and Tali on his six with their shotguns ready for anything that might come their way. After what happened on the surface with the Creepers and the brainwashed colonists they weren't taking any chances.

The team entered through an archway that lead into a large atrium, "Alright," said Tali, "We just have to find what is controlling the colonists and make sure it...it..." the team looked up at the center of the large room where the bulbous form of the Thorian hung over a pit by large roots that connected to the walls. "...Keelah..." said the Quarian in shock.

**"That...is the ugliest fucking weed I've ever seen."** said Alex as they drew closer.

As if triggered by their approach, the Thorian began to convulse. It's 'mouth' making loud gurgling noises before it opened wide. Spewing out a naked, green skinned Asari on to the ground before it.

The Asari stood and glared at them, "Invaders! Your every step is a transgression. A thousand feelers appraise you as meat, good only to dig or decompose. I speak for the Old Growth, as I did for Saren. You are within and before the Thorian. It commands that you be in awe!" the clone commanded.

**"What did you give to Saren? What was he after?" **asked Alex gripping his Jackel a little tighter.

"Saren sought knowledge of those who are gone. The Old Growth listened to flesh for the first time in the Long Cycle. Trades were made." said the clone. "The cold ones began killing the flesh that would tend the next cycle. Flesh fairly given! The Old Growth sees the air you push as lies! It will listen no more!"

**"Release your control on the colonists while you can. Or I'll make sure you won't see the next 'cycle'."** the nano soldier threatened as the three of them readied weapons.

"No more will the Thorian listen to those that scurry. Your lives are short, but have gone on too long." said the clone.

**"So has yours." **the shotgun registered and the green Asari flew back off the edge of the pit with a gaping hole in her chest. The Thorian gave a shreeking roar as several Creepers began coming out of holes in the walls.

Alex looked around the atrium and saw the five large roots that were holding the sentient plant in place. _**"Structural Weakness Detected."**_ said Prophet marking the four roots on his HUD. **"The roots are a weakness! Cutting them should kill this thing!"** he shouted after blowing three Creepers away with his shotgun.

"Then we better get to it then!" Wrex roared before charging into the oncoming crowd, bowling over the creatures and making a path that Alex and Tali could follow through.

They entered the next room and saw the first root right in front of them. **"Cover me!"** Alex shouted taking out his bow and drawing an explosive arrow. Tali and Wrex blasted the Creepers that tried to follow them with their shotguns while the Post-Human launched the arrow into the base of the large root.

The explosive went off blowing the root to shreds and setting fire to the remains. The Thorian roared in agony as it lost one of its main supports.

At the entrance to the room, Wrex and Tali were being pushed back as the number of Creepers kept climbing. Alex spun around, drawing an eezo arrow and firing it at the oncoming creatures. The arrow detonated and snagged several Creepers in the gravity well it created while giving the Quarian and Krogan time to fall back and let their weapons vent.

"We can't hold out forever. There's too many of them." said Tali as her shotgun finished venting.

A biotic shockwave was launched into the room forcing the squad to leap into cover. Another Asari clone walked into the room covered in mass energy with another wave of Creepers gathering behind her.

**"Didn't I kill you."** said Alex drawing a regular arrow and letting it fly.

The bolt shot through the barrier around the clone and pierced her skull, bursting out the back of her skull and dropping her to the floor dead. The Creepers shuffled over her corpse and began to close in on them. "You got a plan?" asked Wrex blowing a Creeper apart with his Claymore.

**"Fall back to the next root! It's on the floor above us!"** ordered Alex swapping his bow for the Jackel and emptying the clip into the crowd shuffling toward them. The squad fell back to the stairs and began to make their way up to the next level where a group of Creepers had been waiting for them.

Tali threw a tech mine and blew the creatures in several directions giving them an opening to move forward. They barely made it through the next doorway when a throw attack slammed into Alex sending him crashing into the wall.

Another Asari clone stepped out covered in energy, her barrier absorbing the blasts from Wrex and Tali's weapons as the nano soldier got back to his feet. _**"Maximum Armor."**_ he drew his knife and charged forward.

The clone launched a warp attack at him that was absorbed by the suit as he got close and drove the blade up through her jaw and into her head. **"Getting real tired of killing this bitch over and over."** he muttered scooping his Jackel back up and reloading it.

Carving a path through a small crowd of Creepers, the squad located the second root and began shooting at it. Each blast blowing chunks of flesh off of it while the Thorian screamed in pain. One final blast from Wrex's Claymore severed the route completely causing the sentient plant to dip farther into the pit it hung over.

**"Just two more, keep it up!"** Alex called out kicking a Creeper in the chest sending it into a nearby wall.

_"Maverick? It's Shepard, where the hell are you guys?" _exclaimed Jane over the comm.

**"Fighting a big ass plant underneath the colony. Something called the Thorian, it took control of the colonists and had them attack us with these zombie-like creatures."** said Alex as they kept pushing through the resistance around them.

_"We know, Exogeni was experimenting with the Thorian on the colonists. We just got back to the colony, we're heading your way hold on."_ said the Commander cutting the link.

Tali killed another Creeper before everything fell silent. "They stopped..." she said looking around.

Alex scanned the place with his visor and couldn't find any more hostiles. **"Something's not right. Keep your guard up."** he said as they moved on to the next room. The third root was there unprotected as they walked in. **"This is too easy..." **said the Post-Human searching high and low.

"Maybe the weed decided to give up." commented Wrex.

_**"Element Zero Discharge Detected."**_ Alex looked toward the other side of the room and saw mass energy gathering quickly. **"GET DOWN!" **he shouted as they leaped into cover, barely missing the large shockwave that had been fired at them.

Getting to his feet, Alex raised his weapon as an Asari clone came out of the next door way. Then another. And another.

The three green Asari stood leering at them from across the room with energy dancing across their nude forms. "You will not kill the Old Growth." they spoke at the same time. "It would be easier cutting a piece of the sky. You will fail! And this is where you will die!" All three clones fired warps making the team get back into cover.

"Ideas?" asked Tali blind firing her shotgun over her cover.

Alex peered over and tagged the three clones and the root as he thought of something. _**"Tacticle Options Available."**_ He took out three disc grenades and threw them across the room so that they attached to the root where they sank into the soft flesh.

He then redrew his bow and knocked an explosive arrow. **"Get their attention and draw them in closer."** he said to the others who nodded. Wrex got up and fired a carnage shot that deflected off one of the clones' barriers. All three of them kept throwing various biotic attacks as they moved forward.

Waiting until the right moment, Alex stood up and shot the arrow right into the same spot where the grenades had attached to the root. **"HEADS DOWN!" **he shouted hitting the detonator.

The explosion rocked the room. Completely obliterating the root at the source and catching the clones as well. Alex activated his armor mode and covered Tali as the room shook from the blast.

When the dust settled almost nothing remained of the root, and only one of the clones was in one piece and was twitching on the ground with severe burns covering most over her body. Wrex stomped up to the green Asari and slammed his large foot down on her head, popping it like a zit and splattering dark green blood across the floor. "Three down, one to go." he said racking his shotgun.

The team moved through the rest of the corridor and found the last root in a room behind a crumbling wall. Roughly 20 Creepers stood around it and surged at them like a tidal wave of death.

Wrex launched a throw attack that sent the first half of the creatures crashing back into the rest, knocking them all to the ground giving them the time to shoot them as they tried to get back up. Alex's Jackel ran empty, and Tali and Wrex's guns overheated forcing them to swap weapons. The joint fire of two Hammers and two Predator pistols quickly put down the remaining Creepers giving them a straight shot at the root.

All three of them primed grenades and threw them at the base of the root. The three explosions ripped into it, weakening the support as it began to stretch too far. The remaining pieces of flesh snapped like overexerted cables before coming undone completely.

X

In the center of the room, the Thoran roared in both pain and fear as it lost another support. The final root held firm in keeping the plant's bulk suspended, but the weight proved too much for the for the old Prothean structure the root had been attached to as it started to crack and splinter.

With one last crunch, the root burst from the wall. The ancient creature could only shreek as its smaller roots also snapped and it fell into the pit below.

X

Alex peered over the edge watching the Thorian fall to its doom. **"Good riddance."** he said before joining the others as they began making their way back to the bottom level.

When they reached the bottom, they saw a red pod on the far wall begin to shake before splitting open. A purple skinned Asari wearing a commando uniform with the same facial markings as the clones fell to the floor on her hands and knees groaning.

She looked around and realization came to her eyes. "I...I'm free? I'M FREE!" she shouted in elation. She looked at the squad as they approached her, "I...thank you for saving me. I've been trapped here for Goddess knows how long."

Before Alex could speak, Jane, Liara and Garrus stormed the room weapons ready. Their armor stained white and green from the fighting they had done before. After looking around a moment, they lowered their weapons and approached the other team.

"The Thorian?" asked Jane.

Alex motioned toward the pit with his head, **"Dead."** he motioned to the Asari next, **"She was being held captive by it. Saren managed to get something from it while he was here. Something involving 'those who are gone'. My best guess is he was here looking for information on the Protheans." **

"My name is Shiala." said the Asari. "I serve..._served_ Matriarch Benezia. When she allied herself with Saren, so did I. I came to this world in search of the Thorian. Saren needed its knowledge. And he needed my biotic abilities to communicate with it." she explained.

"He offered me in trade. I was sacrificed to secure an alliance between Saren and the Thorian." said Shiala looking to the ground.

"Saren's pretty quick to betray his own people." said Shepard crossing her arms.

"He was quick to betray the Thorian, too. After he had what he wanted, he ordered the Geth to destroy all evidence of its existance." said Shiala.

**"Covering his tracks so we can't follow."** said Alex.

Shiala nodded, "Saren knows you are looking for the Conduit. He knows you are following his steps. He attacked the Thorian so you could not gain the Cipher."

"What is this 'Cipher'? Why would Saren need it?" asked Liara with her curiosity peaked.

"The Prothean beacon on Eden Prime gave you visions, Commander Shepard. But they are unclear, confusing. This is because they were meant for a Prothean mind." explained the Asari. "To truly comprehend them, you must think like a Prothean. You must understand their culture, their history, their very existence."

"The Thorian was here long before the Protheans built this city. It watched and studied them. When they died, it consumed them. They became part of it." she continued.

**"That's what that clone of you meant."** said Alex. **"The Thorian gave Saren the ability to think like a Prothean, to understand the beacon better to help find the Conduit."**

"The Cipher is the very essance of being a Prothean. It cannot be described or explained. It would be like trying to describe color to a creature without eyes." explained Shiala. "To understand it, you must have access to endemic ancestral memory. A viewpoint spanning thousands of Prothean generations."

"I sensed this ancestral memory, the Cipher, when I melded with the Thorian. Our identities merged, our minds intertwined. Such knowledge cannot be taught, it simply exists."

"I need that knowledge so we can stop Saren." said Jane.

"There is a way. I can transfer the knowledge from my mind to yours, as I did with Saren." said Shiala.

The Commander looked at her team, each of them giving her a look of unease. Wondering what such a thing could do to her. She settled on Alex who looked back through his visor. "You and I are partners in this. Any thoughts?"

Alex rolled his shoulders, **"It's your mind Shepard, It's your choice. If you think it can help us stop Saren, then I'm all for it. Just be careful."** he said honestly.

Jane looked back at Shiala and nodded. "Try to relax, Commander. Slow, deep breaths. Let go of your physical shell. Reach out to grasp the threads that bind us, one to another." said the Asari approaching her. "Every action sends ripples across the galaxy. Every idea must touch another mind to live. Each emotion must mark another's spirit."

Shiala now stood in front of the Commander, "We are all connected. Every living being united in a single, glorious existence. Open yourself to the universe, Commander." her eyes turned pitch black. "Embrace Eternity!"

The two stood completely still, Shepard's face twitched every now and again. Sweat breaking out along her brow as whatever she was seeing came through the link. The team watched with bated breath for something to happen.

Alex looked on as Jane lived through her vision with a bit more clarity thanks to the Cipher being transferred to her. Wondering if her mind could truly take what she was seeing.

After another minute they broke apart with a gasp. Jane stumbled back forcing Alex to catch her before she fell over. **"Shepard! You alright?" **he asked supporting her.

"Y-Yeah...just a really bad headache." she groaned holding her head.

"I have given you the Cipher, just as it was given to Saren." said Shiala. "The ancestral memories of the Protheans are a part of you now.

"A knowledge bond can be very traumatic. Are you all right, Commander?" asked Liara.

Jane got back to her feet shaking a little, "I saw...something. It still didn't make much sense." she said rubbing her temples again.

"You have been given a great gift; the experience of an entire people. It will take time for your mind to process and adjust to this information." explained Shiala. "I am sorry if you have suffered, but there was no other way. You needed the Cipher. In time, it will help you understand the vision from the beacon."

Shepard when to say something, but her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed into Alex's arms. "Commander!" Garrus shouted as they all moved in.

Scooping her up, Alex placed Jane in his friend's arms. **"Take her back to the **_**Normandy**_** and have Chakwas look her over. Just to be safe." **Garrus nodded as he and Liara left with the unconscious Commander.

He turned to Shiala, **"Now that you're free. You could do good by this colony after everything that has happened."** he said seriously.

Shiala nodded, "I was about to ask you about that. I will stay with the colonists and help them wherever I can. I played a big roll in their suffering, and I would like to make amends." she said with honestly in her voice.

Alex turned and headed for the exit with Wrex and Tali behind him, **"Don't waste this chance Shiala."** he said as they headed back to the colony.

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

_**SSV Normandy**_** - Briefing/Comm Room**

**August 6, 2183 - 13:10 hours**

The crew had spent two days on Feros helping the colonists get back on their feet after everything that had happened. Exogeni admitted to what they had done and was doing everything in their power to fix the mistakes they had made. With Shiala assisting in every capacity possible.

At the moment the ship was in the process of leaving the Feros docking bay while the team had gathered in the briefing room.

Jane stood at the front with Alex next to her. She stayed in the medbay for a whole day so that Chakwas could make sure that she had a clean bill of health before allowing her to leave. Receiving the Cipher hit her almost as hard as the beacon had, and everyone wanted to take precautions so that nothing happened to the Commander.

"You doing alright Shepard?" asked Alex setting his helmet on a nearby terminal after locking the door to the room.

Jane looked a little paler than normal, dark circles under her eyes as she leaned against the terminal next to him. "Just a rough night sleep last night. I'm okay." she said not convincing anyone in the room.

"If I may Commander." said Liara. "With the Cipher combined with the fragments from the Prothean beacon, I might be able to make better sense of what you are seeing."

"You want to meld with me again." said Jane receiving a nod. "Alright. Let's do it." she said stepping into the center of the room, being joined quickly by Liara.

"Relax, Commander. Embrace Eternity!" said Liara as her eyes went black pulling them both in.

The meld went by a lot quicker than it had the first time as both women came back to the conscious world. "The...images are much clearer than before. The Cipher's doing most likely. But the vision is still incomplete. To make any real sense of it we must find the other half." said Liara.

Shepard wiped the sweat from her forehead and sat down in an empty seat. "Then we'll keep searching. And hopefully we'll find the rest of the beacon before Saren does." she looked at the team, "We're all done here everyone, good work on Feros. Dismissed."

The team began to file out of the room when Joker came on the intercom, _"I have the council on vid call you two. Want me to patch them through?" _

Alex looked at Jane and saw her slumped in her seat trying to stay awake. "Tell them we'll call them back Joker. The Commander's not feeling well." he said walking over to her.

_"Gotcha, sending it to voicemail." _replied the helmsmen.

The nano soldier kneeled down next to the Commander, "Jane? Are you okay? And don't bullshit me either."

Jane smiled weakly, "When I said I got a rough nights sleep...I meant I didn't get any at all. This damn vision makes it hard to even get a few minutes."

"Have you talked to Chakwas? Sleep aids could help you." said Alex a little concerned for her well being.

"Tried. Guess the Protheans built their beacons to overcome medication as well when they designed them." said Jane leaning back in the chair she was in. "Not like I can sleep anyway. I've got rounds for the next few hours."

She gave a slight 'eep' as she was scooped up in a pair of large arms. Alex slipped his helmet back on before holding her bridal style and heading for the door. "I got your shift. You need sleep before you pass out on the galaxy map." he said leaving the briefing room and heading toward the crew deck. Ignoring the odd stares that the two were receiving.

"You don't have to do that." she said, feeling warm and comfortable in the Post-Human's arms.

"We're partners Jane. We look out for each other. And I intend to make sure you're ready for when we start kicking ass again." Alex replied.

"What about the crew and keeping a low profile?" asked Shepard as her eyes started to grow heavy.

"I'll let you know when I give a shit what they think. And besides, they still haven't figured out who I really am." he whispered to her as they approached her quarters. Opening the door he noticed that she had fallen asleep in his arms.

He chuckled as he walked inside and gently laid her down on the bed. Pulling the covers over her before heading back to the door. Pausing at the door, he looked over his shoulder at the red head sleeping peacefully behind him. "Goodnight Jane." he whispered into the room before leaving the room.

Missing the small smile that appeared on the woman's lips.

_**A/N: Feros is finally put to bed. Noveria won't be for another chapter or two, I think I'm going to focus on the blooming relationship between Alex and Shepard in the next chapter before the next mission. **_

_**I may start slowing down guys, but my updates will still keep coming!**_


	32. Down Time

_**A/N: Back by popular demand. I've received numerous reviews/PMs asking me roughly the same question. Why haven't put this fic in the Crysis/Mass Effect crossover section? The answer may sound a bit odd, but even though that there are strong elements of Crysis in this story (Strong may not be enough to full grasp it) this story is mostly based in the Mass Effect Universe with an OC insert. Had I been doing a fic where Alcatraz/Prophet entered Mass Effect it would be a different story. **_

_**Like I said, it sounds odd but that is how I feel about it. **_

_**Anyway, with the rest of the story mostly being action I decided to focus a bit on the building relationship between Alex and Shepard. As well as a little interaction between everyone on the ground team. So I won't leave you waiting any longer.**_

_**I own nothing**_

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

_**SSV Normandy**_** - Gym**

**August 10, 2183 - 05:01 hours**

Alex walked into the ship's gym that was located on the cargo deck wearing black under armor and basketball shorts. He had went back to his exercise regiment not long after he let the squad know about his identity and assumed control as a new 'Servicemen'. Since then he went to the gym at roughly 5 o'clock every morning for about an hour.

Things aboard the _Normandy_ had been going smoothly since the mission on Feros. As the crew waited for their next lead on Saren they had received several other missions depending on what sector they found themselves in.

From taking down a group of biotic cultists, to putting down the remaining Thorian Creepers that Exogeni had in hiding in another system. They had even found Wrex's family armor being held by a Turian collector that had stolen it.

All in all it was good so far. But Alex knew that it was only a matter of time before they went to either Noveria or Virmire. But he was more than ready to make sure things didn't fall apart in either mission.

Heading over to the bench press in the corner of the room. The nano soldier put multiple weights on either end of the bar before laying down on the bench and started doing reps.

The handful of crew men that had been in the room at the time watched in awe as the new 'Seviceman' lifted over 400 lbs. of weight repeatedly as though he were moving an empty cardboard box.

When he reached 100 reps, Alex set the bar back down before hitting the floor and started doing push ups. Reaching 150 he flipped over and did the same amount crunches before moving over to the heavy bag and started a regiment of kicks and punches.

The three female crewmen that were in the room gaped at the man. Eyes drifting over the muscles that were exposed by the tight under armor he wore as sweat poured down his face and neck.

It was then Jane and Ashley walked into the gym dressed for their own work out when they saw Alex at the heavy bag. "Oh...wow..." Ash said looking the Post-Human over. "I don't know if it's the nanites in his blood or if its natural talent but it's working for him." she whispered to the Commander.

Jane's eyes were glued to the nano soldier, swallowing hard as she saw every muscle tense with each punch and kick he threw at the heavy bag.

Alex's movements started getting faster, each hit echoing through the room like a thunder clap with each strike. One final punch snapped the chain holding the heavy bag in place and sending it across the room into the far wall with a loud _'clang!'_.

Everyone's mouths fell open stunned. Alex took a few deep breaths before walking over to the rack against the far wall, picking up a new heavy bag and putting it back where the previous one had been before going back to punching and kicking again.

Ashley shook her head before looking at Shepard who hadn't moved or blinked the whole time. "Skipper? Hay Commander you still in there?" she asked waving her hand in front of the red-head's face snapping her out of it.

"Yeah...uh. I'm still here." she said blinking a few times.

The Gunnery Chief grinned, "Does the 'brave Commander' have a little crush?" she teased making the other woman blush a little.

"Watch it Chief, chain of command still holds even during down time." said Jane stiffly while trying to control her blood pressure.

Ash shrugged, "I'm just saying. I mean look at him." she looked at the Post-Human again. "Who wouldn't want that bod within arms reach 24/7? Hell _I _wouldn't mind having it." she said licking her lips.

Jane eyes narrowed as a strange emotion over came her. Lately her emotions had been all over the place when she was close to Alex. The only time they weren't was when they were on a mission together. By that point it was all business; but the moment they got back on the ship that went right out the window and she felt like a girl in high school again.

Jealousy had been one of the emotions she hadn't had the thrill of having before. And she wasn't liking it now.

"Commander, Chief." both women looked up and saw Alex approaching them, wiping the sweat from his head with a towel before snapping a salute to both of them to keep his cover.

"Serviceman." both said at the same time. "Sticking to your regiment?" asked Jane. She looked at the damaged heavy bag laying against the far wall, "And apparently destroying property." she said not being serious.

Alex shrugged, "Sorry, got a bit carried away. I'll cover the damages the first chance I get. But without people to spar with I have to settle for what I have at the moment." he said wrapping the towel around his neck.

Jane crossed her arms under her breasts, "You wanna spar? How about sparring against me?"

Everyone shot her a look. Alex couldn't help but look the Commander up and down. Wearing a pair of tight dark-blue bike shorts and matching sports bra with the N7 logo on the right breast. Her hair done up in a pony tail making her very hard _not_ to look at.

"...Alright Commander. Let's get to it." he said tossing the towel aside and heading toward the boxing ring that was set up in the far corner of the gym.

Shepard looked a little stunned, "That's it? Your not going to go off on some wierd speech about not fighting women?"

Alex paused and looked back at her, "Shepard, I've had Asari attempting to beat me to death with biotics and several female mercs trying to blow my head off. I'm pretty damn sure I have nothing to say on that particular matter."

Ashley raised an eyebrow, "He's made a good point there Skipper. Bout damn time a man realized us girls can kick serious ass."

The two Spectres climbed into the ring and stretched a bit before they began to circle one another like lions in a cage. "You wanna start Shepard?" asked Alex cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, after you. I insist." said Jane grinning ferally.

They circled one another for another few minutes, both getting a read on each other and trying to find a weakness in defenses. After one last lap around the ring the two sprung at each other.

Jane swung a wide roundhouse kick aimed for the nano soldier's head which was blocked by a wide forearm. Alex struck back with a right cross and uppercut combo that the Commander ducked and dodged around before launching a straight jab that Alex was barely able to lean back from.

The Post-Human brought his knee up to strike the red-head in the stomach only for Jane to twist out of the way using her natural flexibility. She spun around and managed to slam her elbow into Alex's ribs catching him by surprise and making him take a step back.

Alex grinned, "You got first strike. But I think I got this won." he said getting ready again.

"So you say. Just remember, strength and power can only get you so far." replied Jane grinning just as much.

"You forgot stealth." without warning he leapt into the air and swung his right foot around. Jane had just a brief second to duck under the attack before her head was knocked off from the powerful foot.

When she got back to the ground she found her arm in his grasp before it was twisted behind her back. "Give up?" he asked in her ear making her fight a shiver.

"Not a chance." she said twisting in an unexpected way and getting out of the hold and delivering several rapid punches to his solar plexus before doing a double drop kick that knocked the nano soldier back two steps.

Alex was naturally surprised. Jane was fast, agile and very _flexible_. He shook his head, _"Head. Out. Of. Gutter. Kick her ass." _he chanted mentally as they went back to trading punches and kicks back and forth.

The sparring match had started to gather a lot of attention. A crowd had started to gather around the ring wanting to see the Servicemen standing toe to toe with the Commander. The ground team was in the crowd wondering which of the two Spectres would come out victorious.

"Anyone seen Maverick? I'm sure he would get a kick out of watching his fellow Spectre fight." said Engineer Adams passing bets with a few other crewmen.

"Who knows, the guys a ghost 80% of the time. He could be here already and we just don't know it." said Garrus covering for his friend as they all continued to watch the match.

Jane stumbled back when a right cross managed to nick her chin. Her tongue snaked out and licked the bit of blood that had leaked out before grinning again. Alex brought his arms up and was barely able to block the flurry of punches aimed for his head and neck.

Alex caught her right fist, spinning around and tossing the Commander over his shoulder. But the red head bent at the right moment and landed back on her feet and swinging her left foot out in a haymaker.

The nano soldier blocked the kick and swung out his own leg to trip Shepard only for her to leap over it and throw a wide punch that connected with the side of his head.

Recoiling, he came back with wild combo and managed to strike her in the chest and knocking her back. "Evenly matched?" Alex asked readying for another attack. Jane shook her head before going back at him.

Alex grabbed her around the middle and flipped her over his hip slamming her down on the mat. "Game over Commander." he said smirking.

Jane smirked back before wrapping her legs around his waist and used the momentum to flip them over so that the Post-Human was on his back with her straddling his waist, right forearm against his throat and left fist cocked back to knock his lights out. "Now, it's game over." she said breathing a little heavy.

Everything was silent in the gym. The gather audience just stared as the two combatants kept their eyes locked on one another not truly knowing the compromising position they were now in.

For his part, Alex knew full well that he could keep fighting. But with so many people around he'd give away who he was. And to be honest...he kind of liked seeing her from this angle.

"Alright, fun's over everyone out." said Ashley ushering everyone out of the gym. When everyone was cleared out she gave one last look at the two Spectres as they got up. Casting a knowing grin in their direction as she went off to change.

"Well that was fun." said Alex wiping his face and head with a towel.

"You could have kept going couldn't you?" she asked Jane letting her hair down as they headed for the locker room.

"Yeah, but with so many people around I couldn't risk being exposed. If you want me to go all out Jane We're going to be somewhere private." said Alex stripping off his under armor and headed for the men's showers.

Shepard was about to reply when she got a good look at the man's back.

His whole upper body was riddled with scars. Some criss-crossing over one another like a road map of various lengths and depths. Pock marks in various places signified old bullet wounds and smaller marks that looked to be from shrapnel discharge.

Alex could feel Jane's eyes burning into his back and knew she was looking at his old wounds. It wasn't a surprise that she was staring. The amount of scars he'd collected were a bit hard to miss considering the number of them.

What did surprise him was the soft hand running along the tissue on his back. Tracing a couple of scars gently as they moved along.

"Are all of these...?" Jane asked unable to finish.

He nodded, "The nano suit protects from a lot of damage and can regenerate quickly like my body can. But it can't stop anything. CELL and the Ceph were relentless, and I didn't walk away from every firefight without a scratch."

Jane ran her hand over a particular scar that went from his right shoulder down to the right side of his lower back. "Ceph Stalker. Got the drop on me when I was dealing with a squad of Troopers." he said pulling out a pair of dress blues for the end of his shower.

"You know where you got each one?" she asked a little shocked.

"That's one of the downsides to having a mind that can work like a computer. I have a slight photographic memory." Alex replied turning to face her. Jane's eyes shot down and saw even more scar tissue covering his chest as well. Including a few deep ones that went across where his heart was.

"Like I said before Shepard, victory costs. Some more than others. And at times it's worth paying." with one last smile he headed for the showers.

Jane watched him go and couldn't keep her mind from wandering back to what she had seen and heard from her fellow Spectre.

Alex finished undressing and stepped into the shower stall, turning the cold dial all the way on and letting the water wash over him. _"That woman's gonna kill me."_ he said trying to fight down his arousal.

X

With the mission going so well, the ground team had agreed on having a movie night once a week in the crews rec room if they were unable to have shore leave. And tonight was that night.

Alex walked into the room wearing his suit since he had just gotten off his rounds. Garrus, Tali and Kaidan were already there waiting as he flopped down on the couch in front of the large view screen. "Where's everyone else?" he asked turning off his voice filter since they were the only ones in the room.

"On their way. The Commander's trying one last time to get Wrex to come." said Kaidan after making sure the screen was fully hooked up.\

"I bet 20 creds that he doesn't leave the cargo hold." said Garrus.

"I'll take that bet." said Alex leaning back in his seat as they waited for the others.

15 minutes later Jane walked in with Ashley, Liara, Joker and surprisingly Wrex. Garrus grumbled and sent 20 credits to Alex's omni-tool before they all sat about the room and got comfortable. "So what the hell are we suppose to be watching?" asked the Krogan leaning back in the easy chair by the couch.

"Thought we'd let our resident dimension jumper decide tonight." said Jane looking at Alex as he sealed the door to the room and pulled his helmet off.

"Really, well wouldn't the movies I consider good be old classics to you guys?" he asked looking to each of them.

"Yeah, weren't vids in black and white back where your from?" asked the pilot making the vigilante glare at him a bit. Telling Joker like he told the others may have seemed like a bad idea to some. But the pilot knew how to keep a secret when the chips where down. And Alex knew he could trust him like he did the others.

"Watch it gimpy. Or I'll break your legs off and beat you with them." said Alex.

Joker held up his hands, "Easy there _grandpa_. Wouldn't want you to have a heart attack or anything from all the excitement."

"Enough you two." said Jane making Joker sit in a chair next to the couch. "We're suppose to be relaxing right now." Both men raised their hands in surrender and back off.

"Come on Alex, you gotta have some tastes. Spirits, even the music you listen too from over a hundred years ago isn't that bad." said Garrus.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Christ, you turn a Turian into a Linkin Park fan and all of a sudden everyone thinks you know good entertainment." He stood up and pulled out his omni-tool as he started scrolling through vid listings. "Alright," he looked at each person in the room and thought about what would be a good choice for everyone.

He smirked, instead of going with one vid he went with three as he set it all up and started the first. "What vid is this?" asked Jane as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"A three vid series that was famous back where I'm from. I think you guys will like it." he said as Batman Begins started.

Throughout the first movie the whole team was enraptured. Granted it had what many in this universe would consider 'primitive technology'. But the storyline alone and the way the main character went from a traumatized child to vigilante that struck fear in the hearts of the criminal underworld is what got them. And all without taking life with his own hands.

By the end of the vid they were ready for the next one. "Gotta say, the classics do hold some merit." said Ashley impressed.

"The technology he was able to have his company make is unbelievable for that time. It was impressive." said Tali thinking about the crusader's gadgets.

Garrus clicked his mandibles, "The fight against Ra's Al Ghul was my favorite part. Master against student, classic cliché confrontation."

"I liked the car." said Joker getting odd looks. "What? It looked awesome. Could definitely put the Mako to shame. And I bet it has leather seats..." he had a far off look in his eyes. "If only the _Normandy_ had leather seats, then everything would be perfect."

Jane looked at Alex, "You said this was part of a three vid series? I say start up the next one." The others nodded in agreement. Alex smirked as he started The Dark Knight and they all settled back in.

The beginning alone was a shock to them. "I was under the impression that what Humans consider 'Clowns' would be comedic." said Liara a little disturbed at Heath Ledger's interpretation of the Joker.

"At least you don't have the same nickname as a psychotic clown with an ego bigger than a mass relay." said Joker. "I mean, damn that guy is messed up doing have the shit he does to others."

"Heh, bad guy with a sense of humor. It's not bad considering he's batshit crazy." said Wrex.

When they reached the hospital scene and Harvey Dent turned his head Alex heard several gasps when the horribly burned half of his face was exposed. "That's flat out disturbing." said Kaidan cringing.

When the movie came to an end, the team took a moment to collect after seeing the last scene. "That's a load." said Jane crossing her arms, "He saves the city and they hunt him because he took the blame for someone else's actions."

Alex shrugged, "He believed it was the best course of action to keep the city from falling apart. Making sure the one who did more than he did remained the 'white knight'."

"It was stupid." said Garrus. "I can understand not wanting to kill to prove your better than them. But facing criminals like that who kill like it's a sick game isn't worth just throwing in jail. They're obviously not going to change their ways."

"How would C-Sec handle someone like the Joker, Garrus?" asked Jane.

The Turian mulled over it. "With all the red tape and regulations in place I can't be too sure. Personally, I'd have put a bullet between his eyes if given the opportunity." he looked over at Alex, "I gotta ask, did these vids set the ground work for your roll as 'Maverick'?"

The team all looked at the vigilante also wanting to know.

"I idolized Batman when I was a kid. Guess you could say that it did leave a bit of an impression. But like you said Garrus, some people are beyond redemption. And at those times killing is needed. And after the time I've spent as a soldier, in and out of the nano suit, well Joker said it best; 'It's a funny world we live in'."

"Or two in your case." said Jane smirking.

"Touche." replied the other Spectre as the last movie in the trilogy started.

Much like the first two, everyone was focused on the movie and the new plot that left a couple of them speechless. Wrex seemed to be interested in how Bane could garner so much strength and power in such a small amount of time. Able to bring the city to its knees with a few threats and well thought out plans.

Alex leaned back and felt like he was back home again, hanging out with friends. It was a moral boost that he had been in short supply of for a while now.

A slight weight on his shoulder drew his attention. Shepard leaned into him and was resting her head on his shoulder. Smiling, he reached his arm back behind the couch to give her better room as she curled in a little more.

He had no idea what was going on between the two of them, but he really didn't mind whatever it was. And he liked where things were going even if neither knew how things were going to turn out.

For now they'd just enjoy the moment and see what happens.

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

_**SSV Normandy**_** - Briefing/Comm Room**

**August 11, 2183 - 12:38 hours**

"Noveria?" asked Jane as she and Alex stood in the comm room speaking to the three Councilors.

"Yes, it appears that Matriarch Benezia had been spotted checking into the main port with an armed escort and several large crates." said Tevos.

**"Can we assume that the local authorities are aware of her partnership with Saren and the acts he has committed thus far?"** asked Alex already knowing the answer.

"Unfortunately, no." said Valern. "Noveria is a highly buisness and corporate based world. Anything and everything they do is for the sake of earning credits quickly and efficiently. It is also where the most white-collar crimes can take place."

"Saren is still a shareholder with Binary Helix. He could have just as easily set it up so that Benezia would be considered someone speaking on his behalf. Thus giving her access to a number of secure locations and a small level of immunity." said Sparatus.

"Then it's safe to say that Noveria is our next stop. Maybe Benezia will have the answers we're looking for on Saren and what the Conduit could be." said Jane.

Alex nodded in agreement, **"We'll get it done, Councilors. But you may want to send our credentials ahead of time. If Noveria is all about regulations as you say, then an unexpected arrival could put the locals on high alert. Having mass panic in a place like that wouldn't bode well for a lot of people."**

"Understandable, Maverick." said Tevos nodding. "We'll make sure that everything is in place long before you arrive. Good luck, both of you." The holograms faded soon after.

"Joker, set a course for Noveria. We got a new lead." said Jane as they headed out of the room.

"Awe, _why so serious_ Commander?" asked the helmsmen. Alex shook his head wondering if letting Joker watch those vids with them was a good idea.

Jane was also shaking her head before she looked at her partner, "With any luck we can get some answers to what's going on." she said as they headed for the CIC.

**"And maybe stop whatever Saren's plans are. But considering what we've faced so far, I think we should be ready for whatever could be waiting for us when we arrive."** replied Alex.

Knowing what they were facing, Alex knew they had to be.

_**A/N: Seems to be the start of something good. And like I said before I'm trying not to rush into forcing them together. Just let it flow evenly throughout the mission. Noveria is next, and I can honestly say that there are going to be a few changes to what happens there.**_

_**This has been my slowest update thus far, but I know with a lot of you it's worth the wait and I never let my readers down. So stick around and I'll have the next update ready in no time.**_


	33. Noveria

_**A/N: Falling back into the habit of quick updates. Though I doubt that any of you are complaining at this point in time. I just can't help myself when it comes to writing sometimes.**_

_**I got two reviews I have to address. The first is about my fic being similar to that of another by an author named Demon Spartan. I want to make sure everyone knows that I DID NOT jack this from someone else. Demon Spartan is a friend and one of my old Beta readers back when I first started on this site. He gave me the ok to use some of his ideas to help bring some of my ideas to life and I owe him for helping me make this possible. **_

_**The second review is about me responding to PMs and Reviews. To me, your thoughts mean everything. The whole point of this site and the stories written is to express out ideas and share them with others like us. Having you guys read my stuff and give me feed back, ideas, or just telling me I'm kicking ass gives me the boost to keep going. So your thoughts really do matter to me, call me a bleeding heart but it's the truth.**_

_**Anyway, heres Chapter 32 for ya! (I own nothing)**_

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Noveria Space Port**

**August 13, 2183 - 13:00 hours**

Noveria is said to be one of the business capitals in this sector of the traverse. Some of the biggest businesses have offices set up on the partially frozen planet, and with them a lot of powerful and influential people.

However to Alex, it was a place full of stingy money grubbing assholes who only looked out for themselves and no one else. Where white-collar crime is more common than pick pocketing. And of course, where the corrupt are able to run free without consequence.

All of this ran through the Spectre's head as he, Jane, Garrus and Liara stepped out of the _Normandy_'s airlock and into the cold air of the large spaceport. "Anyone else feel a chill?" asked Garrus.

**"Nope."** said Alex as they walked. Tagging several guards, security cameras and stationary turrets that were setup around the large docking area.

"The nano suit regulates your body temperature doesn't it?" asked Jane as she turned up the internal temperature of her armor.

**"It keeps the temperature at a stable 68 degrees no matter where I am. It helps when the external climate is too extreme for the body to take without it." **Alex explained as they were approached by a group of three guards.

"Halt! State your names and reason for being here." demanded the blonde woman leading the group.

"We're here on Council business. Our credentials should have been sent earlier." said Jane.

"There were no credentials sent to us. Therefore this is an unscheduled arrival. I'm going to have to ask you to surrender your weapons and come with us." said the woman snarkly as her men went to approach them.

The team drew their weapons and aimed at the guards. **"Your interfering with Spectre business. Doing so gives us the right to use whatever means necessary to ensure our job is completed."** said Alex as he flicked the safety off on his Grendel. **"I suggest you and your men stand down, or the cleaning crew will be scooping your brains off of the ground."**

Just before anything could be done, an asian woman in armor fast walked toward them. "Sergeant Sterling stand down! Their credentials arrived yesterday, they are Council Spectres and are granted passage."

The guards lowered the weapons and the woman turned to them. "Commander Shepard, Maverick. Captain Matsuo, I am head of security detail here on Noveria. I apologise for the inconvenience. As you can see there are regulations set up for all kinds of arrivals." said the Captain.

"It would only have gotten bad if they tried to apprehend us for no reason." said Jane putting her pistol away.

"Parasini-san will meet you and your team at the security check point ahead. I hope the rest of your visit will be less confrontational." said Matsuo giving them a slight bow.

"Better behave yourselves." said Sterling snidly.

**"Safety's still off Sergeant."** said Alex darkly as they walked past the guards and toward the security checkpoint. **"Not even ten minutes here and I already want to break someone in half."** said the nano soldier putting his rifle away.

"Just try to bare it. We can't just go into a place like this guns blazing, there could be too much backlash from using force." said Jane as they were scanned into the checkpoint.

Reaching the front desk, a woman in a dark red dress approached them from the opposite "I am Gianna Parasini, assistant to Administrator Anoleis. We apologize for the incident in the docking bay." she introduced. "One of my duties is orientation of all new arrivals. Did any of you have questions?"

**"Has anyone unusual passed through here recently?" **asked Alex.

"Unusual? An Asari Matriarch passed through a few days ago. Lady Benezia." said Gianna.

"Benezia is here?" asked Liara surprised even though she knew that the chances are that her mother was there.

"Yes, she passed through here a few days ago with an armed escort and several crates to be delivered to Peak 15. A research facility that is located up in the mountains. To the best of my knowledge she is still there." said Gianna.

"Can you tell us how we can get there?" asked Jane.

"You'll need to ask Administrator Anoleis for clearance to leave this port." replied the woman.

Alex tuned the conversation out, bringing up several read outs on his HUD. "Prophet, have you located the office I requested?" he asked cutting off the external speakers of his helmet.

_**"Location Acquired. Synthetic Insights Marked with a Nav Point."**_ said the AI bringing up a map with said Nav point. Swiping the information aside, Alex followed Shepard and the rest of the team into the main pavilion where many shops and offices were located with people moving about.

"Our first stop is Anoleis' office and getting the garage pass to Peak 15." said Jane as they began heading to the office in question.

**"You guys go on ahead. There's something I have to take care of first." **said the Post-Human heading in another direction.

"And what would that be?" asked Garrus as they watched the other Spectre head off.

**"Something that might be able to help us along." **he said cryptically as he vanished into the crowd.

The team watched him go confused. "I wonder what he could be after." wondered Liara as they began heading toward the Administrator's office.

"I'm sure whatever it is, if Alex thinks that it can help us with the mission than we can trust his judgement." said Jane as they entered the office. "I just hope that whatever he does doesn't end with too much bloodshed."

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Synthetic Insights - Noveria**

**August 13, 2183 - 13:18 hours**

Hacking the elevator to Synthetic Insights was easy. The doors opened up to show the vacated offices of the once successful business and he headed out into the open. _**"Cloak Engaged."**_ he vanished into thin air and began to make his way toward Lorik Qui'in's office.

Getting the data early and setting things into motion much quicker would help things along a lot easier.

Firing a hack program that wiped all the cameras in the area clean. He began moving from shadow to shadow, scanning the area and finding no one in the vicinity for the time being. He decloaked and found the office, heading straight for the Turian's terminal and bringing out his omni-tool. "Prophet, rip the data from the terminal. Find the evidence of Anoleis' guilt."

_**"Data-Mine Comensing..."**_ the upload bar appeared on screen as the AI began going through every bit of information contained on the terminal.

Alex's HUD lit up and several red blips appeared down by the entrance to the offices. "Dammit. Sterling's teams already arrived." he muttered as the bar completely filled. _**"Data-Mine Complete. Data Retrieved." **_He shut down the omni-tool and activated his cloak again as the corrupt security team began to fan out and search the place.

"I think I should show these guys what happens when they mess with the wrong people." Alex said to himself as he began to watch the security personnel move about.

One of the guards branched off from the others and was checking a small office on the far side of the upper level. Alex stalked the man until he was out of sight of the others. He pulled out his knife, forcing the man's head back and stabbed through his jugular before he could utter a sound.

Recloaking, the nano soldier pulled out his bow and knocked an arrow. Waiting for another guard to branch off before drawing the string back and letting the bolt fly.

The guard collapsed with the arrow through the visor of his helmet and out the back of his head.

"Hay, Michels and Avers aren't checking in." said one of the guards on the bottom level.

"Then find them! Anoleis isn't paying us to stand around!" ordered Sterling.

Two of the remaining guards began searching for their lost comrades. Finding the body of one of them with the arrow through his head. "Hay! We got a man D-!" the guard was silenced when to large hands wrapped around his head and snapped it hard to the side.

The other guard couldn't respond fast enough as Alex grabbed the dead guard's shotgun and fired two shots into his chest.

Turning around at the sound of a dozen feet moving quickly, Alex saw the remaining security personnel running up the steps and standing in front of him with weapons drawn. "Shit, who the hell is that?" asked one of them keeping his rifle steady.

Sterling came up last and stood in front of her men. "Well, well. If it isn't the 'Spectre'. You've got a lot of nerve interfering in our business." she said leering at him.

**"Tearing an office apart to destroy evidence that could put your boss in jail isn't any better. Data that I already have in my possession." **replied Alex. **"And I can assure you, Anoleis won't be getting his hands on it if I have anything to say about it."**

The Sergeant's eyes looked at the dead guards around the Spectre before they narrowed at him, "You wanna know what we did to cop killers on my planet?"

Alex tossed the stolen shotgun aside. **"You wanna know what we did to corrupt assholes back where I'm from?" **he pulled two grenades from his pack. **"Allow me to show you." **_**"Maximum Armor."**_

The guards opened fire. Their rounds bouncing harmlessly off of the Post-Human's armor as his energy meter began to drop steadily.

When they stopped firing Alex remained standing, energy barely at 5% with grenades still in hand. **"My turn."** The explosives were thrown at the stunned guards and exploded moments later, blowing a few apart and sending others flying in different directions.

Drawing his Hammers. The nano soldier ran forward while shooting at the remaining guards that began to quickly drop one after another. Many of them unable to shoot back since their weapons had overheated in their joint attack.

He holstered the pistols when they ran out and drove his fist into the face of the first guard he reached causing them to topple over the railing and slamming into the ground below.

His knife came out and stabbed another guard in the stomach, spinning around them and using their body as a shield as he took their assault rifle and gunned down a different guard that tried to take a shot at him.

Pulling the blade free, he broke the wounded man's neck before turning to the remaining two guards. A woman and a Turian who were shaking in fear. Completely unable to hold their weapons straight after seeing all of their comrades go down so quickly before their eyes.

**"I think it's time you two chose a different career." **he said evenly. Knife still in hand with blood dripping on to the metal floor.

"Y-Your right...what was I thinking being a security guard." stuttered the woman as she and her friend dropped their weapons and beat feet back to the elevator.

Alex watched them go knowing they wouldn't be a problem anymore. _**"Warning: Biotic Strike Imminent."**_ He dove aside as a warp attack was fired in his direction.

"Those were some of my best men." said Sterling with her hand pressed over a wound in her right shoulder. "And you killed them without hesitation." she growled with dark energy gathering around her.

Tilting his head, Alex gripped his knife. _**"Cloak Engaged."**_The Sergeant blinked as the Spectre vanished from sight. "Where are you, you coward!" she screamed firing warps and throws in different directions hoping to hit the invisible man.

She turned around only to feel a hand grasp her throat. Alex decloaked and drove his knife into her chest right into her heart. The corrupt security head was dead in moments as he dropped her to the floor.

He looked at all the dead security personnel and shook his head. "What a waste." he muttered before making his way back. Resheathing his knife and reloading his pistols along the way. And putting a bullet in the back of a groaning guard's head as he past by them to the stairs.

X

Jane. Garrus and Liara stepped off of the elevator into Synthetic Insights. When they got stone walled by Anoleis, Gianna pointed them in the direction of a Turian named Lorik Qui'in who would have a way to help them get to Peak 15.

The trade off was them going into the offices and collecting evidence that would prove Anoleis' corruption. An easy enough task depending on how many of the Administrator's goons there were already there.

What the team wasn't expecting was to see two guards running at them like the devil was after them. "Hay! What the hell's going on?" asked the Commander as the two stopped in front of them.

"They...He...He killed them all! We have to get outta here!" the woman screamed running past them with the Turian behind her into the elevator.

The squad watched them leave before looking at one another, "10 creds says Alex is involved." said Garrus.

**"Then you'd finally win a bet Garrus."** said Alex coming down the last few steps and approaching them.

Jane crossed her arms, "Can we guess that the little thing you had to take care of was this?" she asked.

**"I hacked a few terminals on the way in and found a few pieces of information that could have proved useful. I figured if the Administrator wouldn't help us, than we could get some dirt on him and see if that helped us in anyway."** replied the nano soldier.

"It can, this evidence could put him away for a long time." said Liara.

Alex held up his omni-tool and sent all the data he collected to a disc. **"Then it's a good thing I got to it before the corrupt assholes got to it first."** he said handing it over to Shepard.

"How many guards are still alive?" asked the Commander pocketing the disc.

**"Just the two that ran by you. They surrendered so I let them go. Can't say the same for Sterling and the other goons under her command."** Alex replied as they all got into the elevator and rode it to the ground floor.

They stepped out and was immediately approached by Gianna. "There have been reports of noise from the Synthetic Insights office. Would any of you know anything about that?" she asked directly.

"Probably Anoleis' thugs ripping the place apart." said Jane smirking. Alex smirked behind his visor liking her style.

"Smartass, hm? That's fine. I can work with that." said Gianna. "Meet me at the hotel for a drink, before you talk to Qui'in. I'll be waiting." And with that she left without another word.

"What could she be wanting to talk to us about?" wondered Liara.

**"She's a cop."** said Alex gathering their attention. **"Noveria Internal Affairs. My best guess is that she's undercover investigating Anoleis and needs our evidence to help make a conviction." **

"I had a feeling she was police." said Garrus. "C-Sec did similar work all the time. She hid it pretty well."

Jane looked at her fellow Spectre. "How'd you figure out she was Internal Affairs?"

Alex shrugged, **"Prophet managed to get the files on her. I just put two and two together after that. Does make you wonder what the bastard did to have this much heat on him."**

"Either way, we better get to the hotel bar and wrap this up. The more time we waste the less we have at completing our mission." said Shepard as they started moving.

They made it back to the hotel bar in a matter of minutes. The team found Gianna in the far corner away from the main floor. Obviously for privacy for what she was going to talk to them about.

She saw them coming and stood up from her seat. "Allow me to reintroduce myself. Parasini, Noveria Internal Affairs." Jane looked over at Alex who shrugged back at her as if saying 'I was right'.

"I tale it you all already knew." said Gianna looking at Alex. "Then again with Maverick on your side it's no wonder you figured it out so quickly."

**"You've heard of me?"** asked Alex.

"Heard of you? Everyone in Citadel Space knows that suit anywhere. After everything you did years ago on the Citadel people were told to keep a look out for you. And seeing's how the bodies of all of Anoleis' lackies are being scraped off the floor back at Synthetic Insights I can safely assume that it was you who was responsible." said Gianna.

**"Can't confirm or deny, ma'am." **said the nano soldier crossing his arms.

Gianna shook her head, "Over a dozen dead corrupted guards. All the cameras wiped and little to no trace evidence...guess that case won't be solved." she said looking in Alex's direction again. "Getting off topic. The executive board knows about Anoleis' corruption. I've been undercover for six months."

"I want you to convince Qui'in to testify before the board. With his evidence, this planet can run profitably again." said the agent.

"We need his garage pass to complete our mission." said Jane.

"You help my investigation. I'll provide whatever you need. Favor for a favor." said Gianna.

**"The one thing that makes the verse go round."** commented Alex. **"Scratch my back, I'll scratch yours."**

"Look, I don't like it either. You Spectres play fast and loose with the law all the time. That's bad for business." said Gianna.

"We'll talk to Qui'in and see if we can convince him." said Jane.

Gianna nodded, "Thank you. You know where I work. Come talk to me once you know if he'll play ball." she turned to leave when she paused and looked back, speaking low enough for only them to hear. "Oh, and Maverick. Try to keep the body count low next time. Less paper work."

X

Everything played out after that. Qui'in agreed to testify, Anoleis was arrested and shipped off to stand trial. And the team got their garage pass along with a Mako that was provided to help get them to Peak 15 through the snow storm that had raged outside since they arrived.

The squad approached the garage area and flashed their newly aquired pass before going inside. Alex froze at the door, holding his arms out to stop the others as his motion tracker started acting up.

_**"Local Jamming Frequency Detected. Reinitializing...Complete."**_ the motion tracker went back to normal as five hostiles appeared. "What is it?" asked Jane looking around.

**"Get your guns out, we're not alone in here."** he said drawing his Grendel.

As if on que. Two Geth Stalkers flung themselves along the ceiling and began firing on them. The squad got into cover and fired back as two Destroyers and a Shock Trooper came up the ramp at the end of the garage and started launching rockets and heavy pulse weapon fire on them.

Garrus leaned out of cover with his sniper rifle and blew a hole through the neck of a Stalker that attempted to jump and dropped it to the floor. Liara used her biotics to freeze the othe in stasis allowing the Turian to do the same to it as he did with the first.

Jane and Alex both fired from a crate they were behind and began firing on the two Destroyers as they began to get closer. Alex fired up the Geth hacking program and took control of the Shock Trooper, forcing it to fire on the two larger Geth and giving them an opening to hit them when their backs were turned.

The Destroyer's took out the lone Shock Trooper, but not before it helped knock out their shields giving the four man team a chance to unload on them all at once. Both platforms hit the ground oozing white fluid from their deactivated forms.

This was the scene witnessed by Captain Matsuo and a squad of guards as they stormed the garage. "What the- What are these things? Fan out and secure the area! No one get's in or out!" she ordered her men as she approached the team.

"What the hell have you done?" she demanded.

"What we did?" asked Jane visibly upset. " We're the victims! The Geth attacked us!"

Matsuo didn't look convinced, "Geth? You expect me to believe-" she was interrupted when Alex threw the body of one of the Stalkers Garrus shot at her feet.

**"Believe us now? Or are you going to blame that on us too?" **said the nano soldier. **"The Matriarch that came through here had a lot more than just an armed escort. Did you morons even bother to check her cargo when she passed through here?" **

"We did thorough scans of the crates." explained the Captain. "There were no power sources, no element zero masses-"

**"The Geth are **_**machines**_**, Captain. They can be deactivated and reactivated to avoid such scans. Did you check for data transmission frequencies or cybernetics? Or did that just slip by in customs?" **Alex shook his head. **"How many containers and how big were they?"**

Matsuo thought a minute, "Two average size shipping containers...I'd say roughly 20' by 9', maybe more."

Alex did the math and had Prophet draw it up. **"Shepard, if my math is right we're looking at several dozen Geth. Between the numbers of 20 and 80 not counting heavies and drones with how then can fold in on themselves."**

Jane nodded, "Than we better get up to Peak 15 and shut down whatever is happening up there."

"I have to report to the executive board. It word gets out about loose Geth, there may be an investor panic." said Matsuo before heading off.

The squad did a quick weapons check before heading off down the ramp to the Mako that had been waiting for them. Alex jumped into the turret seat and immediately had Prophet tap into the controls to aid while Jane got behind the wheel with Liara at navigation.

The large doors into the garage opened revealing a snow covered mountain valley with a huge blizzard still ravaging the area and making visibility drop by a few percent. "Alright everyone, hang on. This may get a bit rough." called the Commander as she gunned the engine and started up the path into the mountains.

_**A/N: Not as long as I wanted it to be; but I wanted the initial start of the mission out of the way before we get to the really good stuff. Keep the reviews coming and I'll have an update ready soon!**_


	34. The Horrors of Peak 15

_**A/N: I find myself in a very strong groove right now. Three chapters in a matter of days is a damn good streak and I intend on keeping it going for a little while longer!**_

_**The fight through Peak 15 starts now! (I own nothing)**_

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Aleutsk Valley - Skadi Mountains (Noveria)**

**August 13, 2183 - 14:05 hours**

The blizzard through the valley pass leading to Peak 15 was much worse than the team had anticipated. Visibility dropped more and more the farther their Mako went into the mountains, as did the temperature. Which according to Prophet's readings was -27 F.

Alex had linked the his suit's nano vision to the turret controls so that he could help Jane and Liara navigate the rough terrain. **"We've got a bend in the road ahead. Tight right turn."** he reported as the Commander turned the rover as gently as she could on the snow covered pass.

With a mountain peak to their right, and a ledge that dropped off into deep crevice to their right the Mako had very little room to move.

They passed a Grizzly that was off of the road on their right. "The Geth have been through here." said Jane as they passed the flaming wreckage and around the next corner.

_**"Ordinance Incoming."**_ said Prophet over the rover's intercom. The Commander spun the wheel hard as two rockets sailed past them. Alex swung the Mako's turret around and fired two quick shots into the Geth heavy turret that was stationed next to a small tunnel and destroyed it.

A squad of Shock Troopers came out of the tunnel and set up several solid energy shields at the entrance as they took cover and fired on the rover. **"Guess they decided to roll out the welcome wagon." **said Alex firing the Mako's machine guns on the Geth.

The shields went down fast and half the Shock Troopers were cut down as Shepard powered them through the blockade and running down the remaining platforms standing.

Two more blockades that were set up along the way with Rocket Troopers, Juggernauts, Destroyers, and Shock Troopers stationed at each one. Jane kept the gas pedal floored while Alex kept shooting both guns.

The Geth were turned to scrap metal as the Mako barreled through those that had managed to avoid being hit with the heavy rounds. They exited the tunnel and hit the pass again in time for plasma fire to strike the side of the rover.

"Barriers down to 83%." said Liara as they engaged an Armature that was standing by the wreckage of another vehicle off to the side. Alex used the machine guns and quickly dropped the large synthetic's shields before firing the main cannon and blowing the torso of the Armature apart.

Shepard kept them moving while her fellow Spectre gunned down the Rocket Troopers that had stood around the larger platform.

This was what they faced the entire journey up the mountain. Alex's assumptions had been right in the number of Geth that had passed through customs as they went through blockade after blockade set up to stop them.

Their numbers added up to a sizeable force and that was just as they were rolling up to the facility's front door.

Blasting the two heavy turrets stationed outside of Peak 15, Jane pulled up the entrance and powered down the rover as they all piled out. "Do we have a way to get inside? The place is probably on lock down because of the storm." said Garrus from under his helmet as the snow continued to blow around them.

**"On it." **said Alex pulling up his omni-tool and hacking the door. The lock switched from red to green in moments allowing them access.

Guns out, the squad entered the garage of the facility ready for what might be waiting for them. _**"Hostiles Detected."**_they got into cover as oncoming gunfire peppered the crates around them. Alex leaned out of cover and put a three round burst through the optic of a Geth Trooper with his Grendel.

A Juggernaut stepped out from behind a large crate and fired a rocket on their position. Jane and Garrus both fired on the large platform with their assault rifles, dropping its shields almost instantly allowing Liara to lift it into the air with her biotics and slamming it back down with bone jarring force.

Alex moved up to the next piece of cover available as two Krogan came out of hiding and fired on him. The nano soldier emptied his clip into the first Krogan before leaping up on to a crate. _**"Maximum Power."**_ he leapt into the air, fist cocked back as he slammed it down on the large alien's head. Splitting his head plate open and caving in his skull all at once.

"User Alert! All Peak 15 facilities have suffered a great deal of damage. Biohazard materials present throughout facility. Virtual intelligence user interface offline." said the facility's VI over the intercom.

"Sounds like some of the buildings main components need repairs." said Liara as the team regrouped before heading up the staircase nearby.

**"We'll need to get the reactors back online. Along with the VI to figure out just what the hell has been going on here."** said Alex reloading his rifle.

They passed through a doorway and saw automated turrets facing toward the door ahead of them. "Why would they set up turrets the wrong way?" asked Garrus.

"Looks like they were trying to keep people in, instead of letting them out." said Jane as they passed through the doorway and into the security station. "Search the room for clues, maybe we can figure out what's been going on."

Alex walked over to one of the terminals and brought up his omni-tool. **"Prophet, anything?"** the AI was silent a moment, _**"Negative. Terminal Power Level Low. Power Must be Restored."**_ came the report. **"We're not getting anything until the systems are brought back online."** he said to the others.

They left the security room and took the elevator across the corridor to the next level. "It's quiet. What do you thinks been going on up here?" asked Liara.

"If Saren's involved than it can't be anything good. If he is a share holder with Binary Helix, god only knows what he was able to fund behind the Council's backs." said Shepard checking her assault rifle over.

The lift stopped and let them off. Alex approached the door ahead of them and held up a fist as he had Prophet make a quick scan. **"Five hostiles. All Geth."** he said looking over his motion tracker.

"Liara and I will go left, you and Garrus take right. We'll sweep the room quick." said Jane as they got ready. The nano soldier hit the doot panel and they stormed in.

Two Geth Troopers greeted them first, but they were cut down before they even had a chance to raise their pulse rifles. Liara lifted a Shock Trooper that popped out of cover giving Shepard a chance to take it down.

Garrus tossed a grenade across the room and destroyed a Rocket Trooper before it could get a lock on the group. Alex rushed the last Shock Trooper in the room, pulling out his knife and stabbing it into its optic before kicking the body against a wall for good measure.

The room fell silent, save for the harsh wind howling outside. "I have a bad feeling about this." said Jane venting her rifle.

_**"Proximity Alert. Unknown Entities Detected."**_ said Prophet as Alex quickly switched to his Jackel. **"We got company inbound."** he said scanning the room.

The sound of skittering and light chattering could be heard throughout the room. The squad stood back to back with their weapons/biotics ready for what was coming. "Where? I can't tell." said Liara looking left and right.

Garrus aimed his assault rifle up when he heard some of the sounds from above. "Where is that coming from? The wind? This place looks pretty bad." he said keeping his eyes open.

Alex narrowed his eyes. _**"Nano Vision Enabled."**_ the room's spectrum changed, and the visor immediately picked up over a dozen small heat signatures moving through the walls heading to their location. **"Their in the walls!"** he shouted blasting at a nearby vent.

Other vents in the room burst open as green bugs the size of a pistol began swarming toward them. Everyone opened fire, their rounds tearing through the small creatures easily but they kept coming in droves.

One of the bugs managed to leap on to Jane's chest plate. She grabbed it and threw it into a wall and saw that there were now burn marks on her armor where the critter had been a moment ago. "They have acid that can eat through armor, stay sharp!" she called out spraying full auto fire all over the room.

Liara launched a shockwave that sent a group of the bugs splattering against the wall before taking out her pistol to deal with others. Garrus stood at her back and shot a few that were trying to climb the wall behind them. "How many of these things are there?" he asked before shooting another small group.

Alex brought his foot down on three of the insects before dumping his clip and slamming in a fresh one. His sharp eyes caught movement at the top of the small staircase that led out of the room.

A large insect that looked like a four legged cockroach with claw tipped tentacles stood at the top. Letting out a loud screech before firing green globs from it's appendages. **"Incoming!"** he shouted diving aside.

The globs landed on an overturned table and ate through the dense metal like water through tissue paper. The team regrouped and engaged the new threat, focusing their joint fire on the insect and quickly putting it down before it could launch another salvo.

More screeches were heard as three more of the creatures scurried down the reinforced glass hallway on the second floor toward them. Alex drew his bow and took out an explosive arrow. Firing it into the wall next to the opening to the corridor. When the large bugs made it to the end he detonated the explosives, blowing the creatures apart and sending their remains flying across the room.

"What are we dealing with here." said Garrus a little disturbed by what they had just seen.

Alex knelt next to the dead insect they had killed and scanned it with his omni-tool. **"Prophet, scan this body. What can you tell me about it?" **The team gathered around as the AI's voice spoke. _**"Scanning...Complete. Accessing Council Records."**_ Several readouts appeared above the omni-tool. Some of which showed holos of the creatures they had seen._** "Species Designated Rachni Confirmed."**_

"Rachni? That's not possible." said Liara. "The Krogan destroyed their race long ago by the Council's order. There is no way that they could be back."

**"It seems we've found what they've done here."** said Alex. **"Prophet, what can you tell us about the Rachni?"**

_**"Rachni: Insectoid in Nature. Possess a Hive Mind link to their Queen in order to Function. Three Classes ever recorded in history."**_

_**"Worker Class possess a weak exoskeleton, but can produce highly corrosive acid in small amounts to break down matter."**_

_**"Warrior Class possess a stronger exoskeleton able to withstand long bouts of assault. Able to fire the same powerful acid from their tentacle appendages. Deadly at close quarters."**_

_**"Little is recorded on Rachni Queens. Data available suggests far stronger exoskeleton compared to underlings, and possesses ability to communicate with them via ultrasonic frequencies."**_

"Looks like this mission just got a little more hazardous." said Jane as she looked over the Rachni Warrior's corpse one last time.

**"We'll have to keep our eyes and ears open. If these things are in the vents, then they can pop up almost anywhere."** said Alex as they started moving again. Keeping their weapons ready just incase any more of the insects were waiting for them.

They didn't have to wait long.

When they entered the corridor the creatures came from, the vents in one of the rooms to their right burst open and two more Rachni Warriors came out and charged them. The squad opened fire. Their rounds punching through the hardened exoskeletons and splattering green blood across the walls and floors.

One of them lashed a tentacle out and managed to knock Garrus off his feet before Alex's Jackel registered multiple times. Each blast blowing sizable chunks out of the creatures body before it collapsed on to the ground dead. **"Garrus, you good?" **asked the Post-Human helping his friend to his feet.

"Yeah, damn these things hit hard." said the Turian looking down at the small dent that had been made in his armor. "Not surprise it took the Krogan to take them out. If they're like any other kind of bug they must be able to reproduce in large numbers."

"Which makes this even more crucial that we get this mission done and find a way to make sure these things don't escape the facility." said Jane as they entered another elevator.

Liara's eyes drifted to the floor, "What in the Goddess' name would my mother be doing here? Did she have something to do with this? Bringing back the Rachni just doesn't sound like something she would do."

"You've said that you two haven't spoken to each other in years." said Jane looking to her in sympathy. "A lot can change in that amount of time. Or maybe it's Saren. The Council always said that he was very influential. Maybe he found a way to get her on to his side."

Alex bit his lip. Shepard had no idea how right she was on the subject.

The door to the lift opened revealing a darkened room filled with computer terminals and power conduits. Two hallways t-boned off from the main room with a large circular chamber with another door at the far end.

_**"Nano Vision Enabled."**_ Alex looked around the room, picking up the signatures from the still active terminals and luckily nothing else. **"Nothing yet, move in slow."** he said leading the team inside.

The others activated the lights on their helmets as they began to check everything over. "Looks like a backup power system for the station's mainframe." said Jane looking over a nearby terminal.

Alex's motion tracker lit up, he looked toward the back of the room and saw a cluster of small heat signatures rushing toward them. **"Contact!"**

A group of five Rachni Workers came at them from the back forcing them to open fire. When the smaller bugs were down the team moved about, sweeping the large room to make sure there weren't any more surprises. "Wrex should be here, he'd probably get a kick out of fighting these things." said Garrus as they started switching the backup power system on for the mainframe.

**"I doubt that old bastard needs to have his ego stroked any more."** said Alex switching on the last terminal. The lights in the room and the remaining terminals began to power up allowing them to turn off their lights.

"Critical startup error. Virtual Intelligence user interface offline. Manual boot required." chimed the station's VI.

Checking the doors and finding all of them sealed, they moved to the large room in the back and saw a large terminal system with a lift that was lowered down to the bottom already. "This must be the VI's main core." said Liara.

Alex put his gun away and leapt down into the hole. Hitting the ground and putting a small dent in the lowered lift. He began looking around at the damage that had been sustained to the VI core. "How's it look down there?" Jane called down.

He removed a panel from the terminal and started looking through the wires, **"It's a bit of a mess down here. Whatever did this wanted to make damn sure that everything was shut down." **he said applying omni-gel to a few damaged circuits while Prophet highlighted several other components that would need to be fixed to get everything running.

"Could it have been the Rachni?" asked the Commander.

Alex replaced the panel and moved on to another. **"I believe so. Looks like they got into the circuits and tore them up. Can't tell if they were stupid and got lucky, or their smart enough to cut off the outside world from this place."**

He reached the memory core units and began to work a little more carefully. The last thing any of them needed was the station's VI 'forgetting' certain things. When the last of the units were properly aligned, Alex pulled up his omni-tool and had Prophet scan them. **"Prophet, scan the memory cores and pull up anything relating to the Rachni or Saren. And I mean **_**anything**_**." **

_**"Data-Mine Commensing..."**_ he went back to repairing the VI core while the AI did its job. Several minutes passed and Alex was almost done with the repairs when he got confirmation that the download was complete.

Pulling up the files Prophet had found revealed everything he already knew was going on with this place. How they had been cloning the Rachni from an egg that was found and using the new Queen to create more. Saren's involvement. And the fact that any and all security that may still be alive at Peak 15 was on the rogue Spectre's payroll.

Satisfied with the find, Alex finished up the last of the repairs. The core lit up like a christmas tree and the lift began carrying the nano soldier back up to the main floor. The rest of the team perked up when he returned and the holo-tank next to the terminal lit up revealing a purple/orange woman made out of code.

"It looks like you're trying to restore this facility. My name is Mira, would you like assistance?" asked the VI.

"Help would be appreciated." said Jane glad that they were finally getting somewhere in this place.

"Can I get your identification?" asked Mira.

"Commander Shepard. Citadel Special Tactics and Reconnaissance." said Jane.

**"Maverick. Also with Special Tactics and Reconnaissance."** added Alex.

"One moment please...Council authority confirmed. You both are entitled to Secure Access of all systems. Please not that queries relating to corporate secrets require Privileged Access. Privileged Access is only available to Binary Helix executives."

**"And anyone with a powerful VI built into their suit."** said Alex making everyone glance at him.

"...you didn't..." said Jane a little shocked.

He brought up his omni-tool and sent all the data he collected to the Commander's. **"They've been cloning Rachni here Shepard. That's why Saren's so interested in this place. Most of the people here are on his payroll and will most likely be hostile toward us if we come in contact."**

"Alert! Unauthorized Access to Binary Helix Records! Security Protocols now in effect!" said Mira about to sound the alarm.

**"I don't think so."** said Alex pressing a few buttons into his omni-tool. Mira's form began to distort, the lights around the room flickered for several moments before it all seemed to go back to normal.

Mira looked at the team and they saw that she now had red eyes. _**"Virtual Intelligence Rewrite...Complete."**_ she spoke in Prophet's deep monotone voice.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Garrus a little stunned.

**"When I pulled data from the memory cores, I had Prophet implant a stronger variant of my hacking program into the system. I now have full control of the facility's security measures and data banks."** said Alex grinning under his helmet.

Jane shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "Next time, would you mind letting us know before you start hijacking research facilities?" she said giving him a look.

The Post-Human shrugged before looking at the Prophet 'possessed' Mira. **"What are we looking at for damages to this place?"**

_**"Running Diagnostics...Complete. Main Reactor Core is offline, manual restart required. Landline Connections disabled. Tram Systems offline."**_

"Where is Benezia located?" asked the Commander.

_**"Rift Station Subsidiary labs. Tram Systems need to be reactivated for access." **_replied the AI.

**"And according to the security protocols. We need to get the landlines and the main reactor up and running before they can become operable again." **said Alex looking through his omni-tool. **"We should split up. I'll take the landlines, you guys hit the reactor core."** he said heading for the door that eas behind them.

"Wait! Are you sure that it is wise for us to split up with the Rachni on the loose?" asked Liara.

**"The longer we stay in one place, the more bugs that will come after us. We need to get to the rift station and stop all of this. We split up it gets done faster."** replied Alex.

Jane sighed; "I don't like it, but he's right. Stay in radio contact. We'll meet back here when everything's done." The nano soldier nodded and hit the panel for the door. "Alex." He turned back and saw the concerned green eyes looking at him from under the N7 helmet. "Please be careful." she said softly.

Alex smiled. **"I'll be fine. Don't worry." **he said entering the corridor beyond and stepping on to the lift at the end. Jane watched him go with a slight pull in her chest before she headed toward the entrance to the reactor core with Liara and Garrus following closely.

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Peak 15 - Skadi Mountains (Noveria)**

**August 13, 2183 - 15:16 hours**

The lift ride was short, and ended in a corridor leading to the roof where snow was built up around the other door. The temperature dropped meaning that he was going to have to go through the snow storm to reconnect the station's landlines.

Alex drew his Grendel and hit the door panel. The howling wind and snow whipped past him as he stepped out onto the roof. The darkness combined with the bad weather made visibility difficult for most people.

_**"Nano Vision Engaged." **_With the rooftop now visible. The nano soldier trudged out through the knee deep snow toward the power couplings that would reestablish contact with Peak 15. **"Prophet, what's the status with the others right now?" **he asked scanning the vicinity for hostiles.

_**"They have reached the reactor core and are currently engaged with Geth forces. No injuries or casualties thus far."**_ relayed the AI.

Alex's motion tracker went off as three large heat signatures came out and started to make their way in his direction. The sounds of his rifle being fired was covered by the sound of the storm as each Rachni dropped one after the other.

Reloading a fresh clip, the nano soldier went over to the central power unit and activated his omni-tool. The whole system flared to life a minute later. _**"Landline Channels Re-Established."**_

Job complete, Alex headed back to the lift. **"Shepard, landlines are all set. Heading back to the VI core room."** he said into the comm as the lift descended.

_"We're wrapping things up here as well. Meet you back there." _said the Commander.

The lift opened on the main floor and Alex stepped out with weapon drawn. He began clearing the room to make sure that the rest of the team didn't get ambushed when they made it back.

A vent in the corner blew open and a Warrior came out screeching at him. His Grendel registered with several three round bursts before it collapsed back into the service duct. Another vent opened allowing another Rachni in the room. Alex squeezed the trigger and fired on the insect but it was cut short with an audible click.

_**"Ammunition Depleted."**_ The Rachni fired a glob of acid forcing the Post-Human to roll to the side. Drawing his Hammers in mid-roll and emptying both of them into the creature before it could launch another attack.

The Warrior fell to the floor dead just as the door leading to the reactor core opened the the rest of the team came into the room guns ready. "We heard gunfire, everything okay?" asked Jane looking at the dead Rachni.

**"All is well."** said Alex reloading his weapons. They headed back over to the VI core where the Prophet controlled intelligence waited for them. _**"Landline connections and core reactor back online. Tram systems are now operable again."**_

"Good to hear. We better get to the Rift station and put an end to all of this." said Jane.

Alex took out his omni-tool again, **"One thing first. Prophet, access everything you can about the classified experiments that have been done and are being done by Binar Helix. Have all the data sent to the Council, I think they'd love to know what's been going on right under their noses."**

_**"Acknowledged. Data Transfer in Progress."**_ said the AI as Alex looked to the rest of the team. **"Now we can head out."** he said as they headed to the tram station.

"What about Prophet? You can't just leave it behind." said Liara.

**"I'm not. It never leaves the suit, but the sub-routines that can be broken off and sent to various places can. And those come back to the suit and merge back with Prophet automatically once their job is done."** explained the nano soldier.

"Useful skill to have. If most people could do that-" started Garrus.

**"It could lead to too many problems." **Alex cut him off. **"You think C-Sec could handle people remote hacking the Citadel Archives and getting every drop of information they could on anyone and anything they wanted? It would be everyone's worse nightmare."**

Jane looked up from her spot walking next to him, "Can you do that?" she asked a bit hesitant.

Alex looked down at her, **"I **_**could**_**, but unlike the Shadow Broker I have no use for that kind of data. Like what happened when we got the intel on the Rachni, I didn't need to hack the archives for that. All I had to do was use my Spectre status to get it."**

"Knowledge is power. And with an ability like that you would be unstoppable." said Liara as they entered the tram station.

**"That maybe true. But I only use what information I need to complete a mission. Nothing more. Like I said, if I have no use for it I don't really want it."**

They stepped on to the tram car and punched in the keys for the Rift station down the tracks. The team settled into seats throughout the car as it began moving. Alex sat down on a bench and looked over his weapons for any damage. Jane flopped down next to him, leaning her head against the wall and taking the moment to relax her nerves after what they've been through thus far.

Garrus and Liara sat across from them. Garrus adjusting the sights on this sniper rifle while Liara looked to be deep in thought. **"We'll find her Liara."** the Asari looked across the car at Alex as he finished looking over his Grendel. **"And we'll find out why she's helping Saren. Hopefully we won't have to fight her."** he said gently.

The blue skinned woman smiled sadly, "I hope so too. We may not have gotten along all the time, but she is still my mother." Garrus patted her shoulder and have a nod showing he understood.

Jane looked at her team and knew they had a real connection. Ever since this mission started she knew that they all fit together pretty well with one another. They could lean on each other when it was needed and it truly made them like a family.

She looked up at the man next to her as he leaned his head against the wall behind them like she had a moment ago. Her heartrate picking up as she thought about her fellow Spectre and how close they had gotten since the start of all this. She shook her head clearing the thoughts, putting it in the back of her mind for when the mission was over.

Alex observed her from the corner of his eye. Glad that his red visor was blocking it from view. He could tell that Jane was beginning to grow attached to him, all the subtle hints of her interest were very visable. Along with the _not so subtle_ hints he had got.

For a while he was thinking about how to approach her about it, but so far it had come up as a blank to him. She was an amazing woman, strong, intelligent, charismatic, and very beautiful in his eyes. His own heart did flips when she would smile. It was hard not to grow attached to Jane Shepard when she got close to you.

The tram came to a stop at Rift station and the team got themselves ready for whatever else the station could throw at them. Hoping that they would just make it out alive.

_**A/N: They've survived the first half of the mission, and things have already been changed in big ways. The confrontation against Benezia is next, and with Alex already changing things who knows what might happen? Update coming soon guys.**_


	35. Meeting with Royalty

_**A/N: This is it, the conclusion on the Noveria mission and the beginning of some of the biggest changes in canon from here on out. It took a lot of hard work to plan this chapter out. I had my doubts, but I have faith in my work and I will let you all be the judges.**_

**_I own nothing_**

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Rift Station - Peak 15 (Noveria)**

**August 13, 2183 - 16:21 hours**

The Rift Station of Peak 15 was just as quiet and empty as the central station. The winter storm continued to pound the outside of the facility sending odd sounds throughout the sector.

Alex checked his motion tracker for the tenth time since they stepped off the tram. Jane, Garrus and Liara all kept their eyes open as they moved farther in. "Did Prophet ever find where Benezia or the Rachni Queen are located?" asked Jane.

**"The Queen is located in the main lab on the next floor. If there is anywhere that Benezia could be hiding it would be there."** said Alex as his omni-tool chimed. **"It also looks like all the security personnel are stationed in the barracks defending the surviving scientists."** he said looking over the information collected.

"What about the Rachni? Is there anyway we can put them down and fast?" Asked Garrus.

**"The hot labs below us has a neutron purge sequence. From what Prophet could gather, most of the Rachni are being quarantined to the labs. Activating the purge would wipe out all of them save for the ones that managed to escape through the ducts." **replied the nano soldier.

"What about the ones that escaped?" asked Liara.

**"They'll die after a period of time."** Alex brought up another window on his omni-tool. **"I was also able to find the experiment data Binary Helix was able to collect on them. The original data held in the Archives said something about the Queen being able to communicate via an ultrasonic frequency. But from what the company was able to discover, if the underlings are kept far enough from the Queen as they grow they wouldn't be able to tune in on the frequencies that she emits."**

**"Doing this turns them wild, and makes it hard for them to survive outside of the Hive Mind created by the Queen. They don't develop properly, her mind shapes theirs so that they can thrive as a central unit. Without that to guide them, they'll die off."**

The team paused, "Are you telling me that these bastards took the Rachni from their Queen and it turned them feral?" said Garrus not believing people would be this stupid for messing with such a dangerous species.

"This would explain why the Rachni we've met were so vicious." said Jane. "Their disorganized because they weren't raised around the Queen after they hatched. Binary Helix must be raising them separate to make them into living weapons."

**"They were trying to build an army of Rachni." **said Alex. **"Taking the egg they found to try to clone them, instead a Queen hatched and they decided on something else entirely. Now they're running loose and out of control. And if we don't find a way to put an end to the outbreak there are security measures in place to make sure they don't escape."**

"And what measures are those?" asked Garrus.

**"The battlestations around Noveria will target Peak 15 and wipe it out. Complete liquidation of the facility and all experiments contained within. And that includes people if they can't get out in time."** said the nano soldier evenly.

Jane walked up next to him, "You and Prophet have a plan for this?"

Alex nodded, **"The way I see it we have three options."** he said bringing up a map of the Rift station. **"We can hit up the hot labs first and put down the feral Rachni before moving on to the corrupt security thugs who will probably attack us once they realize we've dealt with the bugs."**

**"The second option is that we hit the security first, but doing so would leave the scientists and other innocent people in the barracks vulnerable to a Rachni attack."** he added while going over the map.

"Or?" asked Jane.

**"We deal with the Rachni, and bypass the barracks all together. Leave the security and science teams to the local authorities for when all that data I sent to the Council puts Binary Helix in the ground." **said the Post-Human finishing with the plan. **"I'm leaving the final decision up to you Shepard. Which do you want to do?"**

The Commander chewed on her lip in deep thought a moment before deciding. "The hot labs first, even though the scientists weren't innocent in this they don't deserve to be slaughtered like that. Then we move on to Benezia and the Queen, we don't have a lot of time for much else."

Alex nodded as they headed for the hot labs entrance. **"Prophet, release all security locks leading to the hot labs. And prepare the neutron purge." **

_**"Acknowledged. Activation Code Required to Complete Purge Sequence."**_ said the AI as the door opened and the team rode the lift down to the labs. "How do we get the code?" asked Liara.

**"Only a handful of people have the code on hand in case of experimental breakout. However, all the scientists that have it have either fled or been killed...all except for one."** said Alex as the lift stopped and opened revealing a large empty room with a lone man sitting in a chair in the center of the room.

**"Yaroslev Tartakovsky. Just the man we were looking for."** said Alex as they entered the room and approached the hunched over man.

"Are you all here to secure the situation?" asked the scientist weakly, looking up at them with hollow eyes.

"We're here to help. What do you do here?" asked Jane.

"I'm the operations director. I would stand and shake your hands but...ehh." he groaned as he leaned back in the chair. "You must listen to me. If we do not contain our mistake, they will drop bombs from the battlestations. You understand?"

**"You tried to let them out. If my VI hadn't resealed the labs when it took control, the bugs would still be running loose." **said Alex grimly.

"I was only following orders." said Tartakovsky shifting his weight.

"We already know what's been going on here. The illegal experiments, the cover ups, everything. And we are here to put a stop to it so that nothing else can go wrong here." said Jane strictly. "We need the code to activate the neutron purge."

The scientist let out a deep sigh before bringing up his omni-tool. Jane's omni-tool chimed. "I just sent you the key to activate the purge. The arming controls are through that door over there." he said motioning to said door. "You must hurry, before-ARGH!" A tendril burst from the floor and speared the man through his back and out his chest.

It happened so quickly no one could have even attempted to stop it as a Rachni Warrior pulled itself out of the floor. Throwing the body of the dead scientist across the room before going after the squad.

Alex brought up his Grendel and put half his clip into the bug, the others adding their own gunfire to the assault and dropping it before it got within striking distance. **"We need to get the purge started, more will be on the way."**

They moved quickly to the room the scientist pointed them too and headed straight for the wall of terminals inside. "Prophet, we have the code. Start the neutron purge." said Jane as the possessed VI hologram appeared. _**"Activation Key Required."**_ said the AI.

"Code Input: 875-020-079. Code Omega. Local Execution." said the Commander.

Alex walked over to a storage locker and hacked it open. He grinned when he found what was inside. **"Garrus catch!"** he called tossing a Firestorm flamethrower over to the Turian.

"What's this for?" asked Garrus putting away his assault rifle and hefting the flamethrower.

**"The moment the purge starts alarms will sound throughout the labs. It'll be like ringing the damn dinner bell for these things."** Alex up his own flamethrower, **"These will give us a chance to make our escape before the purge activates."**

_**"Code Verified. You have 120 seconds to reach minimum safe distance."**_ said Prophet as alarms resounded throughout the labs. At the same time, all their motion trackers went off as dozens upon dozens of red blips started to close in on them as the counter on their HUDs began counting down from _2:00_.

"I think we should get moving and quickly!" shouted Liara over the alarms.

They double timed it back to the main room where over a dozen Rachni had entered through the ducts with more pouring through. Alex and Garrus stood at the front and sent streams of fire into the large crowd of insects. The creatures screeched the more they were burned as the squad ran through the opening that had been made.

Liara threw up a barrier around them as shots of acid were launched at them. Jane brought up her shotgun and blasted any targets that got too close.

Reaching the doorway to the lift, Alex spun around and emptied the rest of his firestorm into the swarm of bugs behind them. Tossing the spent flamethrower aside as he ran into the lift with the team and sealed the door.

The elevator made it halfway to the main floor when an explosion shook the facility. **"And that's the end of the Rachni problem."** said Alex as the lift continued to rise.

X

Stepping off of the lift, Alex sealed the doors leading into and out of the barracks before tthe team headed toward the entrance to the main lab.

The lock switched from red to green and opened revealing a staircase that lead up to the next level. "How are we going to do this?" asked Garrus setting his empty Firestorm aside and drawing his rifle.

"If Benezia's in there with the Queen she will not be alone. Geth and her escort will most likely be waiting to ambush us once we're inside." said Jane.

**"I'll go in cloaked. Set up a few counter measures to give us an edge should it come to a firefight in the end."** said Alex.

Shepard nodded before casting a glance over at Liara. The young Asari had her eyes closed taking deep breaths as she attempted to calm herself. "You don't have to do this Liara, the three of us can handle it if you're not ready to." said Jane letting her compassionate nature out.

"No, I am fine." said Liara opening her eyes and glaring at the doorway at the top of the stairs. "I need to face her, and understand why she's doing this."

With that they all headed up the stairs, weapons ready for what they might end up facing. _**"Cloak Engaged."**_ Alex vanished once they reached the top and the door opened. Inside was a large room surrounded by walkways with doors in each corner. A large glass containment unit sat in the center and held a large Rachni that they immediately knew must have been the Queen.

And standing in front of the container on top of a high-rise in the walkways was Matriarch Benezia. Who stared at the Queen not even acknowledging their presence before speaking.

"You do not know the privilege of being a mother. There is power in creation. To shape a life. Turn it toward happiness of despair." she said without emotion. "Her children were to be ours. Raised to hunt and slay Saren's enemies.

She turned to the group, Alex slipped away while cloaked and began moving about the room to set up for the ambush that he knows would be coming.

"I won't be moved by sympathy. No matter who you bring into this confrontation." said Benezia.

"Liara's here because she wants to be. Not because I asked her to." said Jane sticking up for Liara.

Benezia narrowed her eyes, "Indeed? What have you told them about me, Liara?"

"What could I say, mother?" asked Liara, her voice cracking slightly. "That you're insane? Evil? Should I explain how to kill you? What could I say!"

Alex had just finished setting up the last precaution before making his way back. Walking up the stairs and approaching the Matriarch from behind. "Prophet, is there any chance that the suit can fix what indoctrination has done to her?" he whispered.

_**"Checking...One Possible Course of Action Available."**_ The AI displayed several readings on the HUD. Alex was surprised at first, but realized that it was the only chance he had at trying to break Sovereign's hold over Benezia that didn't involve killing her. "Do it. If we can break her free she can become an ally that'll help us in the end."

_**"Acknowledged. Suit Reconfiguration in Progress."**_

"Have you ever faced an Asari Commando unit before, Commander? Few Humans have." said Benezia darkly.

"I can't believe you'd kill your own daughter." said Jane disgusted.

Benezia's eyes darkened, "I now realize I should have been stricter with her." she searched the group. "Where is the other Spectre in your group?"

_**"Reconfiguration Complete. System Rebooting."**_ **"Right here!" **Alex said deactivating his cloak and grabbing the Matriarch from behind and locking her arms behind her back.

"Release me Human!" she shouted blasting a wave of dark energy at him. _**"Maximum Armor."**_ the biotic attack washed over the nano soldier, his energy meter dropping by a good margin as he kept his grip strong.

A small group of Asari Commandos entered the room to help their mistress. However, the moment they passed the entrance into the main lab they tripped the censors Alex had set up before.

The hostiles were blown away from the well placed proximity mines as Alex spun Benezia in his arms and put his hands on either side of her head. Knocking her headdress off and pressed his gloved fingers into her temples. **"Prophet now!"** he ordered as the others ran up to them.

_**"Neurological Scans Initiated."**_ said the AI as it started mapping out the Matriarch's brainwaves through sensors in the suit's fingertips.

Benezia struggled in his grasp, but he held her still as the scans completed. Readouts of her brain activity displayed on his HUD and he immediately started looking for anything that looked out of the ordinary. _**"Neurological Anomaly Detected."**_ A small section of the brain wave was highlighted red, and from its erratic frequency it did not belong there.

_**"Initiating Neurological Repairs."**_ The doors around the room shook as more proximity mines were tripped by more Commandos and several squads of Geth that tried to get into the room. **"Shepard keep them from me for a few more seconds." **said Alex as Prophet began cycling through Benezia's brainwaves and fought against the intrusion.

"Alex what the hell are you doing?" asked Jane as they surrounded the two. Liara keeping her eyes on what the Post-Human was doing to her mother.

**"Saving her life."** he said simply as Prophet doubled its efforts.

The corrupt brain wave fought back. Alex started seeing flashes of something in his mind's eye. Images of Sovereign shot through his head too fast to focus on. _"She hasn't been indoctrinated long there's still hope!"_ he shouted mentally.

The corruption began to lose ground. The rest of the squad fired on a few Geth that had managed to get into the room and putting them down quickly.

Alex's HUD started to waver. Benezia's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her brainwaves were cleared with Prophet's influence. More images passed through the nano soldier's head the more the indoctrination strain was destroyed. Whispers were heard as the brain wave was overcome completely and fell silent.

But not before a cold deep voice bellowed in his head, **"YOU ARE AN ANOMALY THAT MUST BE REMOVED."**

_**"Neurological Repairs...Complete."**_

The nano soldier and the Asari stumbled away from each other. Benezia collapsed on to the floor while Alex had to grab on to a nearby railing for support. "Son of a bitch..." he muttered as a headache lanced through his skull.

Liara knelt next to her mother. "Mother?" she asked hesitantly.

Benezia looked up at her slowly, her eyes now clear compared to what they were before. "Little Wing?...Goddess...what have I done?" she said in sorrow. "I...tried to fight it. But it was too strong. His influence tainted my mind, forcing me to do things I would never do."

Jane looked up from helping Alex stand back up. "What do you mean by tainted? What is going on?"

"The things I have done was not my will, Shepard." said Benezia slowly getting to her feet. "People are not themselves around Saren. You come to idolize him. Worship him. You would do anything for him. The key to this is Sovereign, his flagship. It is a dreadnought of incredible size and its power is extraordinary."

"Where did he get something like this? It's nothing like other ships." asked Jane.

"I cannot say. The Geth did not build it. Its technology is far more advanced than that of any known species." explained the Matriarch. "The longer you stay aboard, the more Saren's will seems correct. You sit at his feet and smile as his words pour into you. It is subtle at first. I thought I was strong enough to resist, I became a willing tool, eager to serve."

The elder Asari looked over to the nano soldier as he approached them, "That is until your friend here broke Saren's hold over me. How in the Goddess' name did you overpower the indoctrination?"

**"Wasn't easy."** said Alex shaking off the last legs of his headache. **"While we've been here I've had my VI record and monitor the ultrasonic frequency sent out among the Rachni. That coupled with the research I jacked from the databanks allowed me to synthesis my own version of the frequency. I combined this with what I was able to collect of the Thorian spores from back on Feros that controlled the colonists."**

**"Basically, Prophet and I were able to create an anti-mind control neural-wave."**

Everyone's mouths hung open at the explanation. "By the Goddess..." said Liara in awe. "That's brilliant!"

**"And dangerous."** said Alex seriously. **"The drawback from using something like this could disrupt a person's brainwaves and destroy their mind if not done properly. It was a good thing that the indoctrination wasn't complete."**

"Can you use this again?" asked Jane intrigued with the new creation.

**"No. I only had so many spores from the Thorian. It was a one shot deal." **the Post-Human looked to the Matriarch. **"And I believed that Lady Benezia would be a strong ally if we could break whatever hold Saren had over her."**

As the group spoke, none of them noticed the burned body of an Asari Commando start to twitch.

"How did you even know that she was being controlled?" asked Garrus.

**"All the signs were there." **Alex looked to Benezia. **"From what Liara said about you, nothing about your behavior made sense. Then I saw what the Thorian did to the colonists on Feros. I had a feeling that something similar was happening to you. So I started making the counter measure just to be safe."**

Benezia smiled. "Thank you, Maverick. For freeing me of Saren's influence."

"What did Saren want here? Why did he send you to Noveria?" asked Jane.

"He sent me here to find the location of the Mu Relay. Its position was lost thousands of years ago." said Benezia.

**"How exactly does a mass relay 'go missing'?" **asked Alex always wanting to know that answer.

"Four thousand years ago, a star nearby went supernova. The shockwave propelled the relay out of its system, but did not damage it. It's precise vector and speed are impossible to determine. As millennia passed, the nebula created by the nova enveloped the relay. It is difficult to find any cold object in interstellar space. Particularly something swathed in hot dust and radiation." explained the Matriarch.

"Did someone here on Noveria find it?" asked Jane.

Benezia nodded before looking at the containment unit that held the Rachni Queen. "Two thousand years ago, the Rachni inhabited that region of our galaxy. They discovered the relay. They can share memories and experiences across generations. Queens inherit the knowledge of their mothers. I took the location of the relay from the Queen's mind."

She looked down in sorrow, "I was not gentle...I was not myself...I should have been stronger." Benezia looked to them, "I'll help you in anyway that I can, but we must move quickly. I sent the data on the Mu Relay to Saren before you arrived. We have to stop him before he achieves his goals."

**"Can you tell us where he was headed? Where the Conduit might be located?" **asked Alex.

"Saren wouldn't tell me his destination. But he possesses another facility on the planet Virmire. It is the most likely of places that he will be." said Benezia.

"Then it would seem we have our next heading after we're done here." said Jane.

"What about the Rachni Queen? We can't just leave it." said Garrus.

The dead Asari stood on shaking legs before stumbling in the group's direction. Jane approached the large container with Alex at her side. The Rachni Queen spun around and screeched at her making the Commander stumble back a step and bumping into the walking corpse.

Everyone aimed a weapon or charged biotics as the Asari stood infront of the container and faced them. Alex, who hadn't even flinched during all of this merely turned to the walking corpse.

_**"This one...serves as our voice. We cannot sing. Not in these low spaces. Your musics are colorless..."**_spoke the Asari.

"Musics?" asked Jane confused.

_**"Your way of communicating is strange...flat. It does not color the air. When we speak, one moves all. We are the...mother. We sing for those left behind. The children you thought silenced...we are Rachni."**_ said the corpse.

Alex looked down at the Queen as she looked right back at him. **"The Queen. She's speaking through the dead Asari like a puppet so we can understand her."** he said getting their attention.

The Queen tilted its head, _**"Your...songs are different...like many strings being plucked at once. Making a whole symphony. You are different..."**_

He felt a presence pushing on his mind. _**"Neurological Intrusion Detected."**_said Prophet. **"Allow it Prophet."** ordered Alex as he felt what could only be described as a small warm breeze coating his mind. Filling every part as it tried to understand.

_**"You sing of strength...of valor. We sense this within you. But we also sense chaos and undertones of loneliness that taint your songs. Disrupting its purity. Your heart is clouded by pain...it must be mended for your songs to truly florish once more. Only then, can you truly achieve what you desire."**_ said the Queen.

Alex felt the presence leave his thoughts. Jane walked up next to him and rested a hand on his arm. He looked back as her and saw concern in her green eyes, the subtle signs that said that they would talk later.

With a nod he turned to the corpse, **"What of your children? The ones taken from you."**

_**"They were stolen before they could learn to sing. They are lost to the silence. You have freed them of their pain. An act we thank you for."**_ said the Queen. _**"We now stand before you, what will you sing? Will you release us? Are we to fade away once more?"**_

"They have suffered enough from us." said Benezia approaching the glass and resting a hand on it. "Part of which was my doing." She looked at Jane and Alex. "She has committed no harm to anyone. She is unlike her ancestors and has learned from their mistakes. Let this be the first atonement for the horrors I have inflicted. Allow her to live. Please."

_**"Your songs...are free of darkness. You now sing of purity and truth. We forgive."**_ said the Queen making the Matriarch smile.

Alex looked at Jane, **"I agree with Benezia. Her children were not really 'her's'. What do you think Jane?" **

Shepard looked to the Queen before walking over to the terminal nearby. She cast a smile the creature's way before pressing several buttons. "We won't destroy your race...you will go free."

_**"You will give us the chance to compose anew? We will remember. We will sing of your forgiveness to our children."**_ the body collapsed to the ground as the containment unit rose. The Queen looked down on the group one last time before disappearing from sight.

"Well...this has been one hell of a day." said Garrus. "Anyone else feel like getting wasted?"

Everyone had a laugh, the tension finally leaving them after the ordeal they each had to face.

Benezia looked at the two Spectres. "I was true with my words. I will do whatever I can to undo my wrongs. I will help you stop Saren, if you will give me the chance to do so."

Jane crossed her arms and bit her lip in thought. She then looked to Alex, "Are you completely sure you cleared her mind of indoctrination?"

Alex nodded, **"I did one last scan before we separated. Prophet just finished going over it and found no traces of the corruption. Lady Benezia is herself again."**

The Matriarch turned to her daughter, "Liara...I am sorry for everything that has happened. Can you find it in your heart to-" she was cut off when the younger Asari wrapped her arms around her mother and held her tightly.

"You were not yourself mother, there is nothing to forgive." said Liara with tears in her eyes.

Benezia embraced her daughter with tears in her eyes as well, sending silent prayers to Athame for allowing her to hold her child again and to have her mind clear once more. She looked at the Post-Human and sent a prayer for him as well for giving her this chance, despite the risks.

Alex smiled at the scene before him. He had changed things big time in doing this. And the repercussions could be dire later on. But at the moment he didn't care; because he knew somewhere down the road it would be worth it.

_**A/N: And done! A lot of you were expecting that kind of outcome. For those who doubt it consider the nano suit's abilities for a moment. It can absorb, record, assimilate and create a multitude of things if the user can gather the right materials to make it all happen. After researching this ability, coupled with the Feros and Noveria missions, I came up with the idea of the anti-indoctrination neural-wave. **_

_**However, that doesn't mean it'll keep being used. Like Alex mentioned it's a one shot deal since the Thorian is now dead and there are no more spores to collect. But it left me the option to keep Benezia alive and gave me near infinite ideas for the rest of the series.**_

_**With shit as good as this is going you know I'll have an update for you all damn quick. So don't be going too far!**_


	36. Clarity

_**A/N: You know, I think I'm setting a record for the number of chapters I'm cranking out in such a short amount of time. But I digress.**_

_**I thought the crew could use one last relaxing chapter before the rest of the mission hits them hard. So this ones got a few plot twists while setting the stage for the remaining missions to come, so here we go!**_

_**I own nothing**_

**Unknown Space**

**August 14, 2183 - 12:21 hours**

The cold metal walls gave off a loud hum from the countless cybernetics contained in them. Saren sat in a chair in the center of a dark room, sharp talon tapping the arm of the chair as he glared into the darkness before him. "Benezia's been freed, she's most likely with the two Humans." he hissed menacingly.

A low bellowing horn resounded through the room, along with a bright red light. Saren cluched his head. "How is that possible?" he asked as the pain subsided. "How was he able to break your teachings from her mind?"

The sound and light resounded again. "You are right...he needs to be eliminated for our plans to come to fruition."

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

_**SSV Normandy**_** - Briefing/Comm Room**

**August 14, 2183 - 11:03 hours**

The whole team had assembled in the comm room. Everyone who wasn't on the mission had already been briefed on everything that had happened at Peak 15, including freeing Benezia from Saren's influence and releasing the Rachni.

Wrex had been pretty pissed about the liberation of a species his kind had tried to wipe out centuries ago. But Jane and Alex calmed him down enough to settle for destroying the bugs should they rise up again.

The crew had been on pins and needles about Benezia being on the _Normandy._ But after explaining the situation, and having Chakwas check the Matriarch just to be sure, everything settled back down and the elder Asari could walk through the ship without having armed guards following her around.

"Sounds like things got pretty dicey out there." said Kaidan as they all got settled.

"It was, though we all got through it in one piece which is all that matters." said Jane as she and Alex stood at the head of the room.

"I still cannot thank you enough for freeing me. You've given me a chance to help put an end to Saren's plans at your side." said Benezia from her spot next to Liara.

"It's good to have you on our side Lady Benezia." said Alex. "Even more so now that you won't shoot us in the back."

"What's our next step, head for the Mu Relay?" asked Ashley.

"The relay could lead to dozens of systems. If we don't know where Saren's going, we would be wasting our time." said Garrus.

"He's right, we can't rush off blindly. We need to figure out more on Saren and go from there." said Jane looking at Benezia. "Benezia, is there anything else you can tell us about Saren's operations?"

"His mind is a field, it is hard to discern what is plans are. He revealed very little to me, but I was told of a secret research facility he has stationed on the planet Virmire. That is the most likely of places he would be." explained the Matriarch.

"Do you know what he was researching?" asked Liara.

Benezia shook her head. "I'm afraid not. But he has a large amount of security, both Geth and Krogan, protecting the facility. Whatever he is working on is very important to what he has planned."

"Then that's our next stop. We've already sent our reports to the Council, we can head out when we get confirmation from them." said Alex. "If we're hitting a heavily fortified facility then we might need a little backup."

Jane nodded, "Agreed. Until then the crew is allowed shore leave while we restock the _Normandy_. Dismissed."

The team all stood and filed out of the room, Liara and Benezia together as they decided to spend a little more time talking to one another. Ever since the two had reconciled they had spent a good amount of time together to make up for lost time.

The two Spectres stood together in silence for a few moments. Jane turned to Alex who was staring off into space. "You okay?" she asked.

Alex's thoughts had been a little chaotic since the end of the mission. The images that passed through his head when he was breaking Benezia free of indoctrination had plagued him every so often. Almost similar to the visions Jane was having, but they were going through his mind too fast to focus on at the moment.

"I'm good. Just coming down from everything that had happened back at Peak 15. Breaking indoctrination wasn't easy." he said rubbing his eyes.

"What's the situation with that?" asked the Commander.

"Like I said back in the main lab, I only had enough material for one attempt. So I won't be able to do it again. But Prophet was able to isolate the corruption in the brain wave patterns and will be able to detect it should we come across someone else who is indoctrinated." explained the nano soldier.

Jane nodded, "That's good. If Saren can control people's minds because of that ship of his it would be good to have a way to detect who is being controlled. The question is what to do with them if we find them."

"It all depends on the level of exposure. Benezia wasn't exposed very long which helped make it easier to take out the corruption." Explained Alex. "From what Prophet could gather, the longer you are exposed; the more permanent it becomes."

He looked at his fellow Spectre seriously. "As harsh as it is to say...they're better off dead. Their minds and bodies will no longer be their own. Just puppets to that bastard's will."

Shepard looked torn, the idea of someone controlling the thoughts and actions of others disturbed her to no end. And the thought of putting them down if they ever found more made it even worse. But she knew that Alex was right; there was nothing worse than losing yourself to the whim of someone else.

"We have shore leave for a little while until we hear from the Council. Do you have plans while we're still here on Noveria?" asked Jane as they headed out of the room.

Alex slipped his helmet on as they entered the CIC. **"Take stock of my ammo supply. The last few missions have drained them by a lot. I've been thinking about picking up some new weapons until I can resupply my old guns."** he said activating his voice filter.

"What about your bow?" asked Jane as they stopped by the galaxy map.

**"Have plenty of arrows left.** **Just have to use the special ones sparingly for the time being."** replied Alex.

Jane bit her lip, she looked a little unsure for a moment before meeting his gaze again. "You know, a lot of the crew are going out for drinks at the hotel bar we were at earlier. You more than welcome to tag along."

The nano soldier searched her eyes. She was calm, but he could see the traces of hope in her jade orbs. **"Sure, sounds like fun. Just gotta take care of checking over my equipment first."**

Her eyes lit up a bit as she gave a small smile, "Good, I guess I'll see you there." she said before heading off toward the cockpit.

Alex watched her go for a few minutes before stepping through the door that lead to the crew deck and into the elevator to the cargo hold.

X

Joker sat in his usual spot going over a few readouts of the _Normandy's_ systems when he heard Jane approach. "Letting us off the hook for the night Commander? It's a good idea considering these stiffs owe us for saving their asses." said the helmsmen.

"True, and I thought everyone deserved a break before we go after Saren again." said Shepard as she leaned against the wall of the bridge.

Joker looked over his shoulder, "You sure this isn't just a way for you to get closer to a certain tall, dark and scary super soldier?"

Jane shot him a warning look making the pilot raise his hands in surrender and face forward again. "I'm just saying, the way you too look at each other is pretty damn convincing. I mean you can practically see the tension."

"He's my partner Joker, and a friend." said the Commander.

The pilot smirked, "I'm sure Shepard." he said going about his business.

Shaking her head, Jane turned and headed back toward the CIC. "Just let us know if the Council sends a message before we all head out." she called over her shoulder.

"I will. See you at the bar Commander." Joker called back. A grin forming on his face as the though bout what might happen with Jane and Alex in the same place with drinks involved.

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Hotel Lounge - Port Hanshan**

**August 14, 2183 - 16:09 hours**

After checking through his equipment, Alex discovered that he had been right. His ammo supply was lower than he had originally thought.

He still had plenty of rounds and clips for his Hammers. But his Grendel and Jackel were only down to a handful each and he wouldn't be able to get a resupply until they went back to the Citadel.

Instead of running his weapons completely dry, he went to the requisition officer on the ship and went through the stock of armaments that Jane had ordered a while back. He went through the weapons and found the ones he needed.

A HMWA VII Master assault rifle and a Reaper X sniper rifle. Jane and Alex both had done everything they could to make sure that the team had the best possible weapons, armor and mods that they could afford. And with all the salvage they managed to find on each mission it made getting such supplies a little easier to get.

Once he had connected the mini-VIs for the new weapons to the nano suit, Alex put his equipment away and went to his quarters to change before heading to the hotel lounge to meet up with the rest of the crew.

He stepped off the _Normandy_ a little while later in his combat boots, jeans and a red t-shirt under his leather jacket. The air was still frigid, but Alex was able to bare it as he stepped though the security checkpoint and into Port Hanshan after flashing his identification to the guards.

A short walk and elevator ride later the nano soldier was walking through the entrance to the hotel lounge and into the bar where everyone had already started having fun.

"Alex! Over here!" He looked to the back where the ground team sat at two tables in the corner. Jane, Garrus, Wrex and Kaidan sitting at one. Ashley, Liara, Benezia, Joker and Tali at the other.

He walked across the bar as Garrus waved him over. Taking a seat next to Jane as drinks were passed around. "I miss anything?" he asked taking a glass and drinking half it's contents. The familiar burn of whisky going down his throat making him grin.

"Just watching to see who will pass out first between Garrus and Wrex." said Kaidan as the Turian and Krogan were downing shot after shot in a contest of wills.

Jane smiled into her glass, "Glad you could make it."

Alex smiled back before finishing off his drink and ordering another. "I wouldn't miss this. A little time off between missions is good for anyone."

"Especially after the amount of fighting we've had to do." said Ashley before going back to the discussion she was having with Tali about the best way to upgrade certain weapon mods.

"Kind of makes you wonder how the rest of this mission is going to play out." said Garrus knocking back another Turian brandy. "Saren's gotta be running out of places to hid at this point. It's only a matter of time before we corner him."

"Until then we can kick back and blow the hell out of his little pet projects along the way." added Wrex as he drank his ryncol.

Jane raised her glass, "To another successful mission. And a quick end to Saren." Everyone raised their glasses in agreement.

"This is an interesting crew. I look forward to working with you all." said Benezia sipping the glass of Asari wine before her.

"It has definately been an interesting experience for me thus far mother." said Liara. "I admit I felt a little out of place at first, but we all seem to fit together well with one another on and off the field of battle."

"That's how friends and crewmates are supposed to be Liara." said Jane. "Almost like a family. We're there for each other when the others need it."

Wrex barked a laugh, "Great, I spend my time blasting whelps to pieces and you make me sound like some kind of weak princess."

"Aw Wrex, don't worry about that. We all still think your a badass Warlord with a license to kill." said Alex making everyone chuckle. The Krogan waved him off and chugged another glass of ryncol.

The night progressed from there. Drinking and conversations among one another as the crew had a great time. At one point Ashley had pulled the rest of the women to the nearby dance floor as a good song came on.

Benezia returned to the _Normandy _saying that her 'partying days' were behind her while the rest of them continued on.

Alex leaned against the bar as he watched the crew dance. He noticed that Ash and Garrus were getting a little close on the dance floor making the nano soldier wonder what might be happening between the two of them.

The Gunnery Chief's xenophobia had dropped by a lot since he first talked to her about it. Now she hung around Tali, Liara, Garrus and Wrex like any other crew member. Though she seemed to have a stronger friendship with Garrus over the others. He had seen the two of them either moding weapons or at the shooting range together every so often.

He looked across the bar and saw Joker and Tali sitting in the booth were everything started. Joker wasn't up for obvious reasons. As for Tali...well she seemed to be keeping the pilot company. The two were having an animated conversation about something, oblivious to what everyone else was doing.

Wrex was at the other booth still pounding the ryncol. Telling stories of his past conquests to a few of the crewmen that had come out. The Humans were both in awe and afraid as the Warlord slapped his hand on the table loudly and bellowed a laugh after telling them how he nearly scared a group of Eclipse mercs so bad they nearly shit their armor.

The Post-Human's eyes went back to the dance floor where they caught the sight of something that got his heart racing.

Jane was dancing with Ash, Liara and a few other female crew members. Her body moving like water, hips swaying in tune with the beat of the song as she got into it.

Alex felt his mouth go dry. Unlike how the game presented her, Shepard could dance and dance well. His eyes couldn't tear away from the Commander as she movements went from slow and steady to fast as the song changed.

"Enjoying the view?" Alex shook his head and looked to his left to see Kaidan leaning against the bar next to him.

"Uhh, yeah. I kinda was." said the nano soldier knowing he had been caught staring.

The Lieutenant grinned, "You know, you and the Commander aren't as subtle as you may think. The amount of tension between the two of you is so thick most can't breath half the time." he said taking a swig of the beer in his hand.

"Tension? What tension?" asked Alex playing stupid.

Kaidan gave him a look. "You're a soldier. The shit you've gone through would have scarred even the most veteran of N7 commandos. But you're a horrible lier when it comes to your emotions Alex. The whole ground team can see the chemistry forming between the two of you."

He shook his head, "Just admit it. You have feelings for Jane."

Alex looked back at the red-headed firecracker on the dance floor as he thought over the biotic's words. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't feel something for Shepard. But with everything going on it didn't seem like the time to be doing the whole courting thing.

"Maybe I do. But why would it matter?" asked the Post-Human drinking his own beer.

Kaidan rolled his eyes, "It matters, because I can see that she cares about you too. But anyone that knows her will tell you that it's normally hard for anyone to get into her heart. She's been through a lot in her life and forces her own problems away while helping people with theirs...until she met you."

Alex raised an eyebrow as the Lieutenant continued. "The minute you stepped on to the _Normandy_ she's become more peaceful than she was before. Whatever you two talk about in private has really helped her. Your one of only a small number who have ever gotten through to her. And that is a very big thing."

"I can understand that Kaidan. But why are you telling me all of this? What's your stake in it?" asked Alex.

Kaidan sighed, "Me and Jane have known each other a while. Been on a few small missions together and became good friends. I've been there for her when she needed someone, but not in a romantic kind of way. We've been like brother and sister for a few years, always having each other's backs when the chips were down."

He looked at him in all seriousness, "That is my stake. If you truly care about her, be with her in the way she deserves. And if you hurt her in any way...I don't care how strong you are. I will crush you with my biotics and hurl you into the nearest star." his biotics flared around him for emphasis. "You understand?"

For a moment, Alex believed that Kaidan would carry out his threat no matter how stacked the odds were against him. The nano soldier just nodded seriously to the Lieutenant. "I get you Kaidan. And I would put a bullet in my leg before ever hurting someone like her. But I honestly have no idea how to approach the situation. I've been out of the game for a while."

The biotic chuckled, "As cleche as this sounds. Just follow your heart Alex. Take things slow and let it develop. But most of all, keep being there for her. She will never admit it, but Jane isn't as unbreakable as people believe her to be."

Alex nodded, "I know." he looked back out at Jane who was still dancing. Liara had gone over to the booth with Joker and Tali to take a break. Ashley and Garrus were no where in sight leaving the Commander on the floor among the other bar patrons.

Finishing off his beer, Alex stood up straight and walked to the dance floor up behind the distracted red-head. "Mind if I join you?" he asked into her ear over the music.

Jane spun around and looked up at him, her green eyes a little clouded by alcohol as she grinned up at him. "You got the moves to keep up?" she asked swinging her hips from side to side.

"I'm bold enough to find out." he said as he too got into the rhythm. Jane started dancing again. But her body started to migrate closer to her fellow Spectre to the point where she was almost pressed against him.

Alex took a few deep breaths as they danced together. The nanites in his system killed the effects of alcohol minutes after it entering his system making it hard for him to get drunk. The same could not be said for Shepard, who had several drinks throughout the evening and it could be seen clearly in her moves and her eyes.

The Commanders firm round ass pressed against his pelvis making him gulp. Her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck and she began grinding against him making it harder to focus as the beat pounded through the room.

Fighting against his arousal, Alex held her hips as they continued to move together.

Jane spun around, her arms snaking around his neck again. Keeping her body as close to his as possible allowing her to feel _everything_. She leaned up and put her lips to his ear, "Alex...am I getting you too hot?"

The Post-Human swallowed the dry lump in his throat. "Nope, I'm fine." he said keeping his voice as steady as possible.

Leaning back, Jane looked at him with drunk smoldering eyes. "You know...your a very attractive man. Any woman in the verse would do anything to be near someone like you." she said running a hand down his chest under his jacket.

"Strong, brave, compassionate, a good listener, and a big heart." she said keeping her gaze on his own. "You're a good man."

Alex felt touched at her words. But also knew that things could degrade out of control quickly while she was in her current state. "Thank you Jane." he said reaching up and stopping her hand from running up and down his torso.

The Commander grinned again, "I like it when you say my name." she said huskily reaching up with her other hand and stroking his cheek.

_"She's Drunk! She's Drunk! She's Drunk!"_ he chanted in his head to keep his libido from taking over. "It's getting late. Maybe we should get back to the ship." he said shaking himself a little.

Eye's hooded, Jane nodded slowly as the nano soldier slowly helped her out of the lounge. Letting a few of the still sober members of the team they were heading back. Joker gave them a knowing grin and a thumbs up making Tali slap his arm gently in warning.

It was almost 1:30 in the morning by the time Alex got a stumbling Jane Shepard back on to the ship. It reached the point where he had to pick her up and carry her bridal style while she giggled in his arms.

Thankful the crew was either out having a good time or back on the ship asleep. So one one saw either of them as they passed through the empty CIC toward the crew deck. "Okay. Time for bed Jane.'' he said reaching her quarters and managing to get the door open with out jostling her too much.

"Don't...wanna." she muttered into his neck as the door sealed behind them. Alex's back went ramrod straight when he felt her teeth start nibbling on his skin.

"J-Jane." he groaned as she moved up his neck and licked the shell of his ear.

"Alex." she whispered sliding out of his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and rolled her hips into his. "I want you. I've wanted you for some time now." she slurred in between each stroke. "But I've been so afraid that you would reject me...but I can't help myself now."

Alex was living every man's dream at that point. A beautiful woman was grinding hard against him wanting him to take her in the most carnal of ways. And damn it to hell, he wanted to grant her wish in every way she wanted.

But his morals fought hard against his body. She was drunk and acting off of instincts instead of logic and he knew that it could cause problems between them if they gave in.

_"I won't take advantage of her!" _he screamed in his head fighting hard against the feelings coursing through him. Jane slid down his body until her feet touched the floor. Grabbing the hem of her navy blue shirt and peeling it off of her body revealing her breasts contained tightly in a red lace bra. _"Oh my fucking god..." _he thought, eyes zeroing in on her chest on their own accord.

"Come on _Maverick."_ she purred, stumbling forward on drunk legs until she was pressed against him again. Reaching up and running her hands on his chest. "Take me."

Alex reached up and held her face in his hands. Resting his forehead against her's, "I'm sorry Jane. Not like this." he pressed a pressure point on her neck and she fell limp in his arms.

Slipping her shirt back on, he picked her up and carried over to her bed. Laying her down and covering her with the sheet before running a hand gently over her hair. "I'm not turning you down darlin. But we both need to be honest to each other before we start doing this." he said sincerely.

"I like you a lot Jane. And I won't jeopardize that until I know your ready." that being said he quietly left the room and made a b-line for the elevator. Riding it down to the cargo bay and heading for the shower room in the gym.

He needed a shower...a cold, _cold_ shower.

Walking past the Mako, he heard giggling and what resembled purring. "You like calibrating so much? How about calibrating these." slurred a husky voice that sounded a lot like Ashley's.

Alex clutched his head and practically ran into the gym and into the showers. _"Sometimes, I fucking hate my life."_ he thought quickly stripping his clothes and leaping into the ice-cold torrent.

_**A/N: Remember in a previous chapter that I was going to play around with the idea of couples no one would see coming? Yeah...I'm definately thinking outside the box on this one. If any of you guys have ideas about future couples let me know and I'll see if I can fit them in. **_

_**At this rate, you can bet another update ain't far away. So stay tuned!**_


	37. Road to Virmire

_**A/N: After working for a good day or so, I can finally bring you guys the next chapter. And after the last one I know that a lot of you are looking for answers, and believe me you will get them here. **_

_**This is also the start of the mission on Virmire. It'll be slow at first, but the following chapters will more than make up for it. You gotta trust me on this one guys, and I'll do my damnest not to let you down. So without any more waiting, heres chapter 36! (I own nothing)**_

**Commander Jane Shepard**

_**SSV Normandy**_** - Briefing/Comm Room**

**August 15, 2183 - 13:00 hours**

Jane pinched the bridge of her nose as her hangover continued to pound the inside of her head. After the party they had the night before a couple of people on the ship had the same thing and were just trying to survive the day.

But at the moment she and Alex had a meeting with the Council and to say that they weren't happy would have been a monumental understatement.

Finding out that the two Spectres had not only unleashed the Rachni on the galaxy, but also had someone on the _Normandy_ who had until recently been under the employment of a rogue Spectre. The constant bickering from the Councilors wasn't doing her headache any favors.

**"Councilors! If we will be allowed to speak." **exclaimed Alex making the Commander cringe a little. He gently tapped her had with his own as a silent apology. **"If you read our reports than you understand that Benezia is no longer a threat. Dr. Chakwas' medical report should have provided added support."**

"We have Maverick. We just want to express our position on the matter." said Tevos.

"This 'indoctrination' that Benezia has spoken of is troubling. The ability to control someone's mind is a horrendous thing to possess." said Valern. "And the fact that Saren has such an ability is not a good thing."

"We were surprised too." said Jane as the throbbing in her head died down. "Benezia mentioned that Saren's ship had something to do with it. Is there any kind of information on something having this kind of effect on the crew?"

"None. Which is also troubling." replied the Salarian Councilor. "If being exposed for long periods of time causes the effects to become permanent, who knows what else such a vessel could be capable of."

"The way you were able to break it is very confusing. You mind explaining this to us, Maverick?" asked Sparatus looking at the nano soldier pointedly.

**"Lucky break. And a one time thing I'm afraid, I lack the proper resources to do so again. But we now have a way to detect when someone has become indoctrinated and that will give us an edge."** explained Alex.

"Indeed." said Valern. "And the situation with the Rachni?"

"The Queen has learned from the mistakes of her ancestors. She's...different, and understands why they had to be wiped out the last time around." said Jane.

"I hope your right, or our children's children will be paying the price if you're wrong." said Sparatus.

"We also have information for you about the planet Virmire mentioned in your report." said Tevos.

"It just so happens that one of our STG teams was sent to investigate the planet. They were silent for a long while until we received a distress signal." said Valern. "The signal couldn't be understood very well, but we can gather that the infiltration team has run into problems."

"If this is one of Saren's hiding places, then it would be in your interest to investigate the situation out there." said Tevos.

**"We'll get it done."** said Alex as the holograms fading.

Jane let out a sigh and rubbed her temples, "Talking with them is never easy with a hangover." Alex outstretched his arm and held out a small pill bottle full of aspirin for her that she gladly accepted.

The Post-Human turned to leave when the Commander spoke out. "Alex, wait." he stopped in mid-step and looked back at her. She bit her lip and rolled the pill bottle between her hands, "Last night...did anything happen? I know I had too much to drink and most of the night was a blur. But I have this feeling that..." she couldn't find the words to finish.

Alex was silent a moment before taking a deep breath. Pulling off his helmet as he turned to face her fully. "You want the truth?" he asked seriously.

The Commander bit her lip again wondering if she really did or not. "Did I do something stupid? Embarrassing?" she asked hesitantly.

The nano soldier shook his head with a light chuckle. "Nothing extranet worthy, believe me. But..." he took another deep breath. "We dance for a bit but you were pretty drunk, so I decided to help you back to the ship."

Jane's breath hitched. They danced together?

"We got back here with no problems, but you had trouble staying on your feet so I carried you to your quarters." Alex continued. "Got you there and...I put you in your bed for the night." he said quickly.

The Commander caught the hesitation in his voice and crossed her arms, "Alex. What happened?" she asked in a tone she only reserved for military officials.

Alex sighed; "You...well...came on to me."

Those few words caused all the color to drain out of Jane's face. Out of all the things that could have happened, this terrified her to the core. She swallowed the lump in her throat as her heart started beating oddly. "O-Oh..." she squeezed out after a bit. Alex nodded slowly, worried that her reaction could get worse.

"Umm...how...how bad...was it?" she asked worried about the answer.

"Things got a bit heavy, you took your shirt off and told me to 'take you'. So I pushed a pressure point on your neck to knock you out." he explained causing a good part of her unease to lift. "I redressed you, put you into bed and left."

Jane went from pale to tomato red in moments, "So...we didn't-?"

Alex shook his head, "We didn't have sex. Though you made it pretty hard to turn down." he said with a grin that caused her face to turn even redder.

Setting his helmet down in a nearby chair, he stepped forward until he was right in front of her. "I do have to ask something though." he said being serious again. "Last night, you said some things. I just wanted to make sure that they were true or not.

Swallowing again, Jane nodded. Curious and a little afraid about what her fellow Spectre was going to ask her.

"Jane, do you have feelings for me?" asked the nano soldier searching her face and eyes with a calculating gaze.

The Commander's world came to a halt. She felt like she couldn't breath and her heart was doing flips.

"I...I don't..." she fumbled with her words and mentally cursed herself. It was hard to understand how a simple question could have such a reaction on a war hero like her. But the simplicity of it and the burning look the one who asked it was giving her made it a little hard to focus.

Alex saw her struggling and stepped in, "You don't have to say anything if you're not ready to. I don't want to force it out of you, I would rather you tell me when you want to." he said placing a hand gently on her upper arm.

Her green eyes locked with his grey ones. Jane felt her insides warm up just seeing those orbs that reminded her of dull silver. She so badly wanted to say yes. To throw her arms around the man before her and never let go like a love struck teenager.

But the mission was too important to let them get distracted by each other.

Jane knew that it was a pathetic excuse. The real reason was that she was afraid. Afraid of being rejected, of being in a relationship, but most of all she was afraid of the emotions that Alex had invoked in her since they started getting closer.

She'd never been like this with anyone before. And for the first time in her life, Commander Jane Shepard didn't have a plan.

"Alex, it's just that-" he held up a hand to stop her.

"I understand, Jane. Really. The mission takes priority." he gave her an understanding smile. "We'll just hold off on this kind of talk until Saren's dealt with. Just the two of us, sound good?"

The red-head smiled back, "Okay. We will, I promise." she said just above a whisper.

Alex nodded and picked up his helmet before heading to the door, "Oh, and Jane?" he looked back at her with a smile that made her knees buckle a little. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel something for you too."

With that he pulled his helmet back on and left the comm room. Leaving a blushing Commander behind.

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

_**SSV Normandy**_** - Mess Hall**

**August 15, 2183 - 15:30 hours**

Alex sat at one of the empty tables in the mess hall having an early dinner in his crew uniform.

They were en route to Virmire and would arrive within the next day or so. Which gave the team and crew plenty of time to prepare themselves for what they would face once they made landfall.

During this time, Alex had been thinking of every conceivable plan in trying to make sure that everyone made it out of there alive. Building scenarios with Prophet from the memories he had from the game to find the best possible way to go about it. But no matter how much the nano soldier planned just one thing always stood out.

This wasn't some game anymore. And events have already changed by large margins. A good example being Benezia, free of indoctrination and now a part of the team and helping them fight Saren.

Alex dropped his fork and pushed the tray from him, no longer hungry as he leaned back in his seat.

The situation involving him and Jane wasn't doing any favors either. The beautiful red-headed Commander was constantly in his thoughts before. Now that he had a little insight into her feelings it became more prominent now.

"You seem troubled." Alex looked up and saw Benezia sit down across from him.

"In a matter of speaking." he said leaning forward. "You fitting in well with the rest of the crew okay?"

The Matriarch nodded, "Yes, I understood their hesitance at first. But now they seem to trust me. Or at the very least tolerate my presence. And it has been very comforting to be able to speak with my daughter again. I've missed her."

The nano soldier nodded, "She's a good person. And a great member of the team. We wouldn't have been able to get this far without her."

Benezia smiled, "She has never made me more proud." she regarded the man across from her. "I still wish to thank you Alex, for all that you've done. And know that your identity will stay with me until it is my time to embrace the Goddess."

Alex smiled back, "Thank you Lady Benezia, I appreciate that." he said letting out a breath.

"What ales you child?" asked the Asari.

"Many things." said Alex rubbing the stubble on his head. "My past, the mission, the future. Sometimes it's hard to keep it all in focus."

Benezia nodded slowly, "With everything that has occurred, it is understandable to feel a bit overwhelmed. Even the greatest of warriors feel the strain of what goes on around them. No matter how much they fight within themselves to keep it together, the burden can become too much to bare."

The nano soldier smirked, "Believe me, I understand a lot better than many would think. It's never been hard for me to put all of this aside before. I just can't comprehend why it bugs me so much now."

The Matriarch observed the man before her and smiled, "This is more than just the mission. This is also the matters of the heart."

Alex's eyes widened. "Child I have been alive for centuries. I can see when one has deep feelings for another." said Benezia reaching out to touch his hand. "I see the way you look at the Commander. And the way she looks at you. I have never seen such compatible souls in a long time. On the battlefield your minds are linked, you know when the other needs help even before they do. Off of it you find it difficult to be apart because you miss the other's aura."

"Even now she is in your thoughts, is she not?" asked the elder Asari.

The Post-Human rubbed his eyes, "Yes. I'd...dammit, I'd do anything for her. But with everything going on right now..." he admitted in frustration.

"Then you wait." said Benezia soothingly. "The heart truly does grow fonder. And I believe that you and the Commander have a powerful connection. One that cannot be broken by any conceivable means." standing slowly she spoke again, "I speak from experience child. I hope it helps." she gave a nod before heading off elsewhere.

Alex thought over her words and felt a little more at ease than he did before. Maybe he was over thinking everything too much. He just needed to clear his head and focus on one thing before jumping on to another.

Movement out of the corner of his eye grabbed his attention. Ashley walked into the mess hall and started gathering a plate. He picked up the slight limp he had and the wince on her face with each step she made with her right leg.

Raising an eyebrow, she watched her cross the room and sit at his table with a mumbled 'hello'.

"You okay Ash? You look a bit sore." Alex commented.

Ashley froze in mid-bite. A slight blush covering her tan cheeks. "Must have pulled something dancing last night. Knew I should have stopped after three shots." she said with a chuckle that didn't quite fit.

He wasn't buying it. The limping was a dead give away...so was the small bite marks on her neck just under the collar of her uniform.

The sound of the medbay doors opening caused Alex to crane his head. Garrus walked out, Chakwas handing him a bottle with some kind of liquid in it. "This should help with any reactions. Just try to be more careful next time Mr. Vakarian." said the doctor in a stern tone.

The Turian nodded and put the bottle in his pocket before entering the mess hall. Freezing when he caught sight of Ashley looking back at him. "Uhh, hi." he said nervously.

Ashley's blush increased. "Hi." she said back.

The awkwardness in the air could practically be tasted. Alex looked between the two and couldn't help but grin.

He stayed silent as Garrus got his dextro-based dinner before joining them. After a few moments of silence, Alex couldn't help himself anymore. "So Garrus...how did your reach fare with Ash's flexibility?"

Ashley spat out her drink and Garrus choked on the bite he had just taken. Both coughing like crazy while Alex was laughing his ass off.

Both glared at the nano soldier when they got themselves under control. "How did...you know?" asked Ashley with tears in her eyes from coughing so hard.

"I heard you guys last night in the cargo bay. Something about Garrus here 'calibrating something'." said Alex as Ash was turning a new shade of red. "And no I'm not going to pick on you guys too much for it." he said making them look at him.

"Why? You teased the hell out of Reena and Chellick before they got together." said Garrus not believing him.

Alex shrugged, "Because you guys look good together." Ash and Garrus shared glances and looked away from each other making him grin wider. "Ash, I've known Garrus here for a couple of years. He's a good guy, trust me."

The Gunnery Chief fiddled with her fork trying not to look at anyone. Garrus tapped his mandibles as he looked at the table.

"Whether it was a drunken one night stand or not guys, I've seen the chemistry between the two of you." said Alex honestly. "Just...be careful with the allergic reaction thing." he looked at Ashley pointedly, "You may wanna see Chakwas before the chaffing rashes get worse. The bite marks too."

Ashley reached up and pulled her collar up a little higher while Garrus scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Alex stood and smiled at them before heading to his quarters.

The Turian and Human remained seated in the empty mess hall for a few moments. "I think we should talk." said Ashley looking up. Garrus nodded in agreement as they began to hash things out together.

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

_**SSV Normandy**_** - Bridge**

**August 17, 2183 - 09:20 hours**

Alex and Jane stood together behind Joker as they made the approach to Virmire. The pilot had made several attempts to contact the STG team and nothing came back meaning that there were most likely signal jammers in place.

"Still not getting anything on the Salarians, but I'm picking up the same distress signal close to a facility at these coördinates." said Joker bringing up a few displays. "I'm also picking up several AA guns stationed around the area. Too hot for us to get in."

"That must be Saren's research base." said Jane looking over the readings.

**"With the AA guns in place the **_**Normandy**_** will be blown out of the sky before we make landfall. We'll have to be dropped in the Mako just out of their range and take them out on foot so Joker here can land closer."** said Alex.

The Commander nodded before looking back to the pilot, "Take us in Joker and make the drop. We'll clear the way for you." she said as she and Alex headed toward the cargo hold.

"Aye, aye." said Joker as he got ready to go in.

X

The two Spectres grabbed Kaidan and Garrus along the way and piled into the rover as they got ready to be dropped in. "Alex, your driving this time?" asked Kaidan as Jane climbed into the turret.

**"Thought I'd give you guys a break from Jane's crazy ass driving." **he said earning a kick from said Commander in the back of the head.

_'Were almost at the LZ guys. Get ready.'_ said Joker of the comms as the cargo bay doors opened revealing the paradise-like world of Virmire as they flew in closer. Alex hit the switch and the Mako started rolling. _'In three...two...one...GO!'_

Alex stepped on the gas and flew out of the hanger. Quickly activating the thrusters as all six wheels hit the ground and skidded to a stop. "Good work Joker, clean drop. Keep yourself at a safe distance until those towers are down." said Jane as Alex began driving down the water covered path.

_"I know the drill. Meet you guys at the STG base once the towers are offline. Joker out."_

The Mako rounded a few bends in the river as the team traveled farther in. Alex's HUD showed a readout of the area as Kaidan marked the path for them to go through. _**"Hostiles Detected."**_ warned Prophet.

Jane aimed the cannon and blew two Geth rocket drones away giving them an opening to pass. "How many Geth do you think Saren has stationed here?" asked the Commander as she checked for more.

**"More than enough for us to be concerned." **replied Alex as they kept going.

They encountered roughly a dozen more Assault and Rocket drones along the river. A Juggernaut had been among them but had met a satisfying end via one of the rover's front wheels. "And you said _my _driving was crazy?" said Jane blasting a Shock Trooper away as they passed through a Geth encampment.

**"Hay, it popped up in front of me."** said Alex as he activated the thrusters to jump over an incoming rocket.

Kaidan and Garrus rolled their eyes as they rolled up to a facility where the first AA gun was stationed. After clearing out what they could with the Mako's turret, the team got out with their weapons ready as they stormed the building.

Alex raised his new assault rifle and took down a Geth Trooper as they reached the top of the structure. Jane's shotgun and Garrus' rifle registered nearby as two more platforms fell over dead.

"Let's get that gun offline, come on." said Jane as they approached the room that had been built into the rock face next to the checkpoint.

The squad saw movement inside and got into cover on either side of the opening. **"Kaidan, hit'em with a singularity." **said Alex. The Lieutenant nodded, charging his biotics before throwing the energy into the room.

When it detonated, three Stalkers were pulled into the gravity well allowing the team to pick them off easier. They stormed the room ready for more but found it empty. Kaidan headed over to the panel that controlled the guns and hacked into it. A few minutes later they all walked out as the guns powered down.

"That's one down." said Garrus as Alex started the Mako back up and went through the checkpoint. _**"Incoming Ordinance."**_ said Prophet as a large plasma bolt barely missed hitting the front end of the vehicle.

"Colossus!" shouted Jane as she swung the cannon around and began blasting away at the large Geth. Alex spun the wheel to avoid another blast from the platform's main gun while the Commander kept the pressure on.

The Colossus braced itself and fired another plasma blast that the nano solder was barely able to avoid. The Mako's shields dropped a little from the close call making Alex curse. **"We have to take this thing out before we take a direct hit."**

Jane fired another blast from the cannon knocking the Geth shields out completely. Alex spun the rover around again until they were facing the Colossus. "Alex?" said Jane wondering whar the nano soldier was up too.

**"You guys better hang on to something!"** he shouted gunning the accelerator and sending them speeding toward the hostile. The squad braced themselves as the Mako rammed into the large synthetic. Its front legs crumpling under the under the strike and collapsing on to the ground and crunching under the heavy wheels as they drove over it and continued on.

Alex let out a breath as they moved back on the path, **"Everyone okay?" **he asked looking over his shoulder.

"When this is over, your done being the driver." said Jane shaking her head and blasting an Armature that tried to flank them. Kaidan and Garrus groaned in agreement as the righted themselves from the sudden tactic.

The Post-Human shrugged before running down a Shock Trooper in their way before continuing.

It had taken them all another 15 to 20 minutes, fighting through several Geth blockades and squadrons waiting for them before they shut down the final AA gun and giving the _Normandy_ a big enough opening to move in and approach the STG camp set up close to the facility.

The Mako followed along on the ground when Joker contacted them. _"Commander, Maverick, _Normandy's_ touched down at the base, but it looks like we're grounded. The Salarian Captain can explain when you get here."_

"Gotcha Joker. We're almost there." said Jane as they turned one last bend in the river and approached the small military instillation sey up on a river bank nearly two clicks from the target location.

Alex pulled the Mako over on the shore and they piled out while Ashley was speaking with the Salarian Captain in charge. "So what are wer suppose to do?" asked the Gunnery Chief.

"Stay put until we can come up with a plan." replied the Salarian as Jane and Alex approached them.

"Are you in charge? What's the situation?" asked Jane.

"Captain Kirrahe, Third Infiltration Regiment STG." said the Captain. "And your crew have just landed in the middle of a hotzone. Every AA gun within ten miles has been alerted to your presence."

**"And what do we do while we wait?"** asked Alex.

"We stay put until the Council sends the reinforcements we requested." said Kirrahe.

The two Spectres looked at each other, "We're all that they sent. Your distress signal was hard to understand and they sent us to investigate." said the Commander.

Kirrahe rubbed his eyes in frustration, "I lost half my men _investigating _this place. We would need a fleet to take this place out."

**"What did you find?"** asked Alex.

"Saren's base of operations. He's set up a research facility here, but it's crawling with Geth and is heavily fortified." said the Captain. "From what our teams have been able to catch from outgoing comm chatter, Saren's using the base to breed an army of Krogan."

Wrex stomped across the sand after overhearing them, "How is that possible?" he rumbled.

"Apparently, he's discovered a cure for the genophage." said Kirrahe.

"The Geth are bad enough, but a Krogan army bred to fight for him would make Saren unstoppable." said Jane concerned.

Kirrahe nodded, "Exactly my thoughts. We must ensure that this facility and its secrets are destroyed."

"Destoryed? I don't think so." growled Wrex. "Our people are dying. This cure could save them."

"If the cure leaves this planet the Krogan will become unstoppable. We cannot afford to make the same mistake." said the Captain.

Wrex growled and got in the Salarian's face. "We are not a mistake!" he roared before stomping off and heading far down the beach.

Kirrahe looked back at them, "Is he going to be a problem? We have enough angry Krogan running around."

**"The way I see it he has a right to be pissed." **said Alex crossing his arms. **"And where do you get off treating his people like mistakes **_**Captain."**_he said strictly.

"The Krogan Rebellions comes to mind." said Kirrahe. "You have to understand that what my people did was-"

**"Don't. You. Dare. Finish that sentence."** Alex growled making the Salarian take a step back. **"If the words, 'What my people did was for the good of the galaxy' leave your mouth, I will break both your legs like toothpicks. What your people did to the Krogan was an act boarding on a **_**war crime**_**. The Krogan had every right to be angry for the way the Council just cast them aside after doing their dirty work. And what did the Salarians do? Neuter them like they were rabid animals."**

The nano soldier stepped forward and glared down at the Captain. **"Can you honestly say they deserve what they got? No, you can't. Not until you look in the eyes of a Krogan mother as she buries her still-born child, then try to tell them that what your people did was for the 'good of the galaxy'."**

Kirrahe's eyes slowly dropped to the ground. Alex shook his head, **"You have no right to feel guilt. Or shame. You and every Salarian alive may not have been responsible for the genophage. But you were all raised in believing that the Krogan deserved it. And that makes me fucking**_** sick**_**."** he spun on his heel and stomped down the beach.

"Where are you going?" asked Jane who had stayed silent through the confrontation. In all honesty she was on Alex's side. After being around Wrex and listening to the old Krogan talk about his people and their past she knew they didn't deserve what happened to them.

Alex looked over his shoulder at her, **"To talk to Wrex. And make sure he doesn't rip this camp a new one."** he said resuming his trek.

X

The Warlord wasn't hard to find. He stood at the end of the beach, shotgun in hand blasting away at the water while trying to leviate his frustration.

"This isn't right! If there's a cure for the genophage we can't destroy it!" he exclaimed as Alex approached him.

**"I know your pissed off Wrex, but you have to consider all the variables before going off half cocked." **the Post-Human explained.

"What's there to consider? Saren found a cure for my people, and you want to destroy it. Help me out here Alex, the lines between friend and foe are getting a little blurry from where I'm standing." said Wrex looking like he was going to reach for his gun.

Alex raised his hands, **"Wrex, just hear me out. You know better than anyone where I stand when it comes to the genophage."**

The Krogan narrowed his eyes before backing off to let him speak. **"Even if Saren has the cure in that facility, do you really think he will just hand it over?"** asked the nano soldier. **"He's breeding those Krogan to fight **_**for **_**him. He's using them like tools that he'll discard when they are no longer of use."**

He stepped forward until he and Wrex were eye to eye. **"Is that how you want your people to go out Wrex? As slaves that are subservient to a **_**Turian**_**? And a traitor at that?" **

The tension was thick. The two powerful warriors continued to glare at one another, but neither backing down as they made their stands.

After a long minute. Wrex took a step back. "Your right. We were tools to the Council once. As a reward they neutered us all. I doubt Saren will be as gracious."

Alex nodded, removing his helmet to look his friend in the eye. "I swear Wrex. If there is a cure for your people in there Prophet and I will find it. The Krogan will be free once more, and I'll do everything I can to help. As a fellow warrior," he held out his hand, "And a friend. I make this promise to you, Urdnot Wrex, and all Krogan who want peace."

Wrex grinned, grabbing the hand and shaking it. "You've learned our customs pretty well Alex. I accept this vow, as a member of Clan Urdnot, fellow warrior, and friend as well. And know that my promise to you also still stands."

The two chuckled before heading back to the camp where everyone was waiting. "50 creds says I kill more Geth in that place than you." said Alex pulling his helmet back on.

The Krogan gave a sadistic grin, "Your on _Maverick_." **  
**

_**A/N: And it has started, and with Wrex being spared thanks to Alex's stand on the genophage situation. But you all know as well as I do that this is only the tip of the iceberg here. So to keep you guys interested, I've got another preview for ya!**_

**Preview:_ Chapter 37: Saren's Stronghold_**

_The hologram before them seemed to turn in Alex's direction as he spoke. The nano soldier saw the images from before flash before his eyes quickly causing a slight headache. _

**_"YOU ARE MACHINE AND NERVE. AN ANOMOLY THAT IS UNPRESIDENTED. YOU MUST BE TERMINATED."_**

_A bolt of dark red electricity shot from the hologram and stuck the Post-Human in the head. Alex dropped his rifle and gripped the sides of his head as his brain felt like it was going through a blender. "ALEX!" Jane screamed as he fell to his knees in agony._

**"Neurological Attack Detected. Initiating Counter Measure."**_ said Prophet as the HUD went crazy. _

**_"YOUR AI CANNOT SAVE YOU. YOUR MIND WILL BREAK LIKE SO MANY BEFORE YOU."_**_ The pain increased making Alex's body convulse under the nano suit. More images flashed before his eyes. Visions of death, destruction, bodies being liquidated and turned into something monstrous. _

**"Primary Counter Measure Failed. Initiating Secondary Counter Measure."** _said Prophet as the HUD flickered on and off from the attack._

_Alex began to rise into the air, his body hovering above the ground by three feet as the images continued to bombard him like bullets. Jane went to run to him but Wrex held her back in fear of something similar happening to her. The squad could only watch as their friend's mind was assaulted._

**_"YOUR FATE IS SEALED. LIKE ALL ORGANICS BEFORE YOU. WHETHER YOU ARE MACHINE OR HUMAN MATTERS NOT. YOU WILL NOT STOP THE CYCLE."_**

_Something deep within Alex snapped. The images began to slow down and the pain began to slowly ebb away. "I...am more...than a machine..." he hissed clenching his fists. "...More...than a Human..." red energy began to crackle around him and fight against the bolt being held by the hologram before him. "You...will never understand...the true power of those you consume..." the team moved back as the energy became brighter. _

_"And that...will lead to your END!" The bolt was launched right back at the hologram. The terminal supporting it exploded in a shower of sparks, the windows in the room all shattered as the energy was unleashed. _

**_A/N: That was just a taste, and for those of my fellow gamers that have played Crysis 3 they know where I got this little idea from._**

**_Update coming soon, so hold off on those torches and pitchforks!_**


	38. Saren's Stronghold

_**A/N: My updates may have slown down, but the intensity of my fic will not die out for a long time! The fight on Virmire has truly begun and the ME universe will never be the same. (I own nothing)**_

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**STG Encampment - Virmire**

**August 17, 2183 - 10:48 hours**

Everyone had spread out along the beach as the joint efforts of the STG Regiment and the crew of the _Normandy_ prepared themselves for the imminent assault on Saren's base.

Tensions had been high, especially with the possibility of Wrex going off the handle when he was told about the destruction of the cure for the genophage the traitor supposedly had. Thankfully, Alex's words seemed to have sunk into the Warlord and he remained a team player.

The nano soldier stood with Jane and Captain Kirrahe as they looked over a map readout of the facility two clicks away. "With a stronghold this large, we will need either an orbital strike, or enough ordinance to completely destroy it." said the Commander.

**"Orbital bombardment wouldn't work."** said Alex as he pointed to several spots within the structure. **"Saren has several Geth signal jammers inside to disrupt that. And taking them out one by one will waste time. Coupled with the fact the building itself is built to withstand heavy damage from the outside. We need to take it all out in one shot."**

"We've already come up with the right plan" said Kirrahe. "We've converted our ship's drive system into a twenty-kiloton ordnance. Crude, but effective."

The Salarian pointed at a marked site on the map, "Here, past the breeding sector is the perfect location to place it. Your ship can drop it off, but we need to infiltrate the base while disabling the AA guns and any ground forces first."

"Meeting their forces head on would be suicidal. Their numbers are greater." said Jane biting her lip.

"We might be able to work around that." said the Captain. "I'm going to divide my men into three teams and hit the front of the facility. While we've got their attention you can sneak a shadow team in the back."

**"Your men will be slaughtered Kirrahe."** said Alex looking to the Salarian.

"We're tougher than we look. But it's true. I don't expect many of us to survive the assault. And that makes what I'm going to ask even more difficult." Kirrahe looked to the two Spectres. "I need one of your men to accompany me. To help coördinate the teams."

The rest of the ground team had approached during the conversation. "It's a big risk, but he's right. We're going to need both teams for this plan to work." said Kaidan. "I volunteer."

"Not so fast, LT. You'll be needed in arming the nuke. I'll go with the Salarians." said Ashley.

Kaidan turned to her, "With all due respect, Gunnery Chief, it's not your place to decide."

Ash sighed; "Why is it that whenever someone says 'with all due respect' they reall mean 'kiss my ass'?"

"Both of these two will do. Both seem willing to sacrifice their lives if necessary, though if we are lucky, such sacrifices won't be required." said Kirrahe.

Alex looked to Shepard before looking back at the gathered squad. **"I have a better idea."** he said catching their attention. **"Instead of one, we'll send two in each group. The Captain said that there will be three teams of his troops, an additional man leading the last team will help improve their odds. And while the shadow team enters the back, we can disable any and all the advantages that the Geth might have."**

Jane nodded, "I like it." she looked at the team. "Williams, Garrus, you two are going with Kirrahe and his men. No heroics, understand?" Ashley and Garrus both nodded.

**"Tali, we need you to assist Kaidan with the nuke preparation. We don't want the Geth to find a way to hack it and shut it down should it be left unattended."** added Alex.

The young Quarian nodded as she and Kaidan headed back to the _Normandy_ to make sure everything was ready for the assault.

"That leaves Wrex and Liara, you both will be us on the shadow team. We'll enter the back of the facility when the time is right." said Jane.

"Commander, Maverick. If I may." Everyone looked and saw Benezia approaching them. Wearing a suit of armor with a pistol on her hip and a shotgun strapped to her back. "If you will have me, I would like to be a part of the team that enters. By biotics will be very helpful in your mission."

Alex looked at Jane before going back to the Matriarch. **"You've had military training?"**

Benezia smiled and summoned a bit of her biotics; "Asari Commando for 150 years, top of my class when I was younger. Retired when my matron days were approaching." she explained.

Both Spectres nodded, "Welcome aboard Benezia." said Jane. Liara smiled at the prospect of fighting along side her mother as they all fell in.

"I'll have the ordnance loaded on to the _Normandy_ and brief the crew on its detonation sequencing." said the Captain. "Is there any questions either of you want answered?"

"If the _Normandy _is picking us all up, how will your team escape the blast?" asked Jane.

"We will engage the Geth as long as possible. Once the bomb it in place, we will fall back to try and escape the blast radius. If we move quickly, we should be able to escape with acceptable casualties. If not, then our memories will live on as martyrs to a greater cause." said Kirrahe.

_'Not if I can help it.'_ Alex thought to himself already having come up with several plans while they were planning the assault. **"We're ready when you are Captain." **he said out loud.

"Excellent. Then if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare my men." said the Salarian before walking away.

Alex watched Kirrahe gather his men and begin his speech, he pulled Garrus aside and brought up his omni-tool. **"A little something to help you guys along."** he said at the Turian's questioning glance.

Garrus' omni-tool pinged. He looked down and was shocked to see that it had a new upgrade. "What is this?" he asked looking over the new program carefully.

**"New variant of overload me and Prophet have been working on. Designed to target and disable multiple synthetics within a fifteen foot radius. I call it a cluster-overload."** explained the nano soldier.

Shutting down his omni-tool, Garrus nodded to his friend. "Thanks Alex."

Alex shook his hand, **"Thank me by bringing yourself and Ash back alive. That's all the thanks I'll need."**

When everything was said and done everyone separated and began their tasks. Ready to strike the base and put an end to Saren's plans.

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Outside Saren's Base - Virmire**

**August 17, 2183 - 11:59 hours**

Shadow team dropped down from a rock formation and began to slowly make their way through the river banks that would take them to the back entrance to the facility. Jane and Alex leading with their weapons ready for anything.

_"Comm check. Do either of you read me?"_ asked Kirrahe over the comms.

"Loud and clear." said Jane as they stayed low and kept moving.

_"Good. We'll start our push. We'll try to make it to the AA guns, but it might be up to you to finish the job."_ said the Captain as the link ended.

Alex knelt by some rocks and looked down the scope of his sniper rifle. Two Geth troopers stood a ways down river with their backs to them. **"Got two." **Jane pulled out her sniper rifle and aimed down sights. **"You get the one on the right, I got left."** said Alex.

His rifle cracked and the first Geth fell over with a hole through its head. A second crack followed and the other one fell before it turned around.

The team moved up as they heard the Salarian teams begin their attack over the radio. The river ended with a building that was built into the rock face. A few Geth mingled around on guard duty as they slipped into cover.

Alex tagged the five synthetics on his HUD and signaled to the others. **"Five. Two Snipers, one Trooper, one Rocket, one Destroyer."**

Jane leveled her sniper rifle. "Benezia, lift the Destroyer when you hear us shoot. Liara, the Rocket Trooper. Wrex, any target of opportunity." Wrex pulled out his assaut rifle and grinned with anticipation.

Two cracks were heard and two Snipers fell dead. The two Asari launched their biotics and levitated the two stronger Geth into the air while Wrex gunned down the last guard with his rifle as it tried to get a lock on them.

Alex re-aimed and put a round through the Destroyer's optic while Jane did the same to the Rocket Trooper as they moved up to the building.

"Here." said Liara pointing to a Geth terminal nearby. "That looks like a communications array of some sort."

Alex approached his his omni-tool flared. _**"Connection Established."**_ said Prophet. A moment later the screen of the terminal sputtered and died shutting down the Geth triangulation arrays. **"That should do it.** he said as they started looking around for anything useful.

Finding nothing else, the team followed along the river bed again. Keeping as low as possible to avoid detection. "This is my kind of vacation; lots of scenery, and lots of killing." said Wrex with a chuckle.

**"Defiantly beats Disneyland." **said Alex as he spotted a Geth Sniper ahead. A quick shot later and they passed by without detection.

They encountered several more Geth waiting for them. Each one met a quick end as Shadow team pushed their way closer to the facility. They eventually met another structure similar to the last that lead to a series of walkways leading to the back of the facility.

The guards saw them coming and opened fire, but the combined assault from all five of them turned the synthetics to scrap before they could land any effective hits.

Jane vented her sniper rifle and switched to her assault rifle when she saw something on top of the building they just took control of. "Up there, looks like a communication uplink." she said to the others.

Benezia held out her hand, the antenna was encased in dark energy before it was ripped from the structure and thrown against a rock face. "That should assist the Salarian teams nicely." she said as they treaded down the walkways ahead.

Alex pulled out his own assault rifle and put down a Rocket trooper that tried to fire on them. Two Krogan charged headlong down the walkway, but a joint throw attack from Wrex and Liara knocked both of them back into a few crates nearby.

Wrex ran forward and shoved his shotgun in the face of the first Krogan and blew it's head clean off before firing two rounds point blank into another.

They pushed on, fighting the occasional Geth that would pop up to engage them as they rounded a corner and was met with the sight of eight Geth drones ranging from assault to rocket hovering above a large fuel tank.

"Flyers, must be refueling to help fight off the frontal assault team." said Jane looking the situation over.

**"Then let's even the playing field."** said Alex taking out his bow and nocking an explosive arrow. He leaned around the corner and drew the string back, gauging the distance and wind on his HUD as he let it fly.

The arrow sank into the side of the fuel tank, the drones all went on alert as the nano soldier hit the detonator.

Everything shook as the large tank exploded, the blast taking the flyers and a good chunk of that section of walkway with it.

When it died down the team moved on, past the debris and remains of the drones as they drew closer to the base.

X

The rest of the trip was uneventful until they reached the back door to the facility. All five members of Shadow team had to combine their firepower to take down the squads of Geth and three Krogan that had laid in wait.

But as the last of them fell, the team of five was able to slip inside with only a few minor injuries.

Alex put his rifle away and approached a nearby security terminal. **"Prophet, do your thing." **he said hacking the terminal. _**"Connection Established."**_

**"I've disabled the alarms, along with several other security measures they have in place."** he said after a few moments before taking out his assault rifle again. **"I think we can handle any guards that will be inside."**

Jane nodded as they approached the first door and stacked up on either side. Alex primed two grenades, she hit the door panel and he tossed them in as it opened.

Two explosions went off and they stormed the room. Two Shock Troopers were killed in the blast, a Destroyer also laid in pieces, but another stood with only its shields down before a hail of rounds tore it apart.

The team surveyed the room and thought it was clear until a round pinged off of Wrex's shields. They turned...and were shocked to see three Salarians approaching them, firing their weapons.

"What are they doing? We're on their side!" exclaimed Liara dropping into cover.

Alex did a quick scan of the three Salarians and Prophet came back immediately. _**"Indoctrination Detected." **_

**"Their indoctrinated!"** he called out firing his weapon and taking down the three aliens before they could do more damage. Everything fell silent as the squad approached the dead Salarians.

"They must have been captured when the STG teams first arrived." said Benezia. "Saren did to them what happened to me."

"So Saren's working with indoctrination here as well. Another reason to blow this place to hell." said Jane gripping her weapon tighter. "Come on, we need to keep moving and clear a path for the nuke to be armed."

They headed out of the room and up a small flight of stairs into another room. _**"Ordinance Incoming."**_ **"Get down!"** Alex shouted as a rocket flew past them and exploded against the far wall. A Juggernaut came out from behind a large crate firing another rocket at them.

_**"Maximum Armor."**_Alex fired his assault rifle until it over heated as he charged the large Geth. Sliding across the ground between its legs and lashing out with his knife and cutting one of the 'tendons' in its right knee.

The synthetic collapsed to the floor, white fluid spurting out of its knee as Alex spun around and leapt on to its back. Driving the knife up into its head before dropping it to the floor. **"Clear."** he said putting his knife away and venting his rifle.

"Remind me again why you never became a Spectre before now." said Jane as they passed through the only door in the room and into what looked to be a prison block.

"Hello? Is someone out there?" somebody called out down from one of the cells.

"Survivors." said Liara as they paused. Alex scanned the cells with his visor, _**"Indoctrination Detected in all Cells."**_

**"Don't bother. Their minds are already lost to indoctrination."** said Alex with a shake of his head before they moved on.

The team entered a server room where two indoctrinated Salarians were milling around. Wrex launched a throw that sent them crashing into the wall. Alex sent Prophet out into a couple terminals and started mining for data. Seconds later nothing about the breeding facility came back, but data on indoctrination did.

**"Got intel on what they were doing here. They were experimenting with indoctrination, using the captured STG scouts as test subjects. A handful of the scouts survived the procedures with their minds intact, but they are under Saren's control. Those that don't show signs of it can be triggered at a moments notice."**

"Goddess, what has he done." said Benezia in horror.

Filing away the data, the team all piled into the elevator in the center of the room and rode it up to the next level. The lift stopped in a lab that had several Husks in stasis fields. A Krogan scientist spun around and called out for the guards only to be frozen in stasis and blown away by Benezia's shotgun.

Alex drew one of his Hammers and shot the first Husk in the head before moving on to the next. Jane drew her own pistol and did the same on the other side of the lab. The rest of the team followed their lead, making sure the synthetic corpses were put down before they could activate and come after them.

With the lab cleared they quickly moved on. The main assault teams were still doing relatively well with no signs of large casualties.

Back outside, Jane drew her assault rifle and took down two Troopers that were stationed outside a door at the end of a small path before they walked inside an office. The room was medium size with a desk next to a large window and a door at the other end that lead farther into the facility, Jane brought up her rifle when she saw something move. "Contact!"

"Wait! Don't shoot!" screamed an Asari as she stood up from behind the desk. "Please, I just want to get out of here before it's too late."

"Who are you child?" asked Benezia.

"Rana Thanoptis, I'm a neurospecialist working for Saren. But this job isn't worth dying over. Or worse." said the Asari. "You think the indoctrination only affects prisoners? Sooner or later, Saren will want to dissect my brain, too!"

**"Your studying Sovereign's effect on people's minds."** said Alex stiffly.

Rana nodded, "Yes, at least that's what I had assumed. Saren keeps us in the dark as much as possible."

"You helped that pyjak and didn't even know why?" grunted Wrex.

"I didn't have the option of negotiating. This position is a little more...permanent than I'd expected." said Rana. "But I can help you. This elevator behind me goes to Saren's private lab. I can get you in."

She walked over to the door and punched a code into the panel on the wall. The lock turned green and she walked back over to them. "See? Full access. All of Saren's private files. Are we good? Can I go?"

**"What exactly about Sovereign were you studying?"** asked Alex as he had Prophet scan her brainwaves.

"The ship emits some kind of...signal. Undetectable, but it's there. I've seen the effects. Saren uses it to influence his followers, to control them. Direct exposure to the signal turns you into a mindless slave, like the Salarian test test subjects. But there's collateral damage, too."

" 'Collateral damage'?" asked Liara.

"Sovereign's signal is too strong. Spend too much time near the ship and you feel it. Like a tingle in the back of the skull. It's like a whisper you can't quite hear. You're compelled to do things but you don't know why. You just obey. Eventually, you just stop thinking for yourself."

She looked afraid, "It happens to everyone at the facility. My first test subject was the man I replaced. Now I just want to get out of here before it happens to me."

Jane looked at Alex who shook his head slowly. **"She's already being influenced. Her brainwaves are corrupted by the signal." **he said raising his pistol and making Rana take a step back.

"Wait! What do you mean I'm being influenced! The voice isn't telling me to do anything..."

Everyone tensed and raised their weapons. **"Your indoctrinated Rana. All of the time you've spent here has already warped your mind beyond repair. I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to endanger anyone."** said the Post-Human thumbing the safety off.

Rana's face turned from shocked to enraged as dark energy began to gather around her. "You will not stop them, their will is undeniable!" she screamed. Alex's Hammer fired, purple blood spraying through the air as the Asari collapsed to the floor with a hole through her head.

"I wish things could have gone differently." said Jane as they went through the door that was unlocked for them.

**"I do too, Jane." **said Alex as they treaded along a small walkway and into an elevator on the far end that took them down several levels.

The lift opened to a two level room full of servers. On the bottom level stood a tall glowing structure. "Is that a Prothean beacon?" asked Liara in awe. The squad approached the beacon and stopped a good couple feet away as Jane drew closer.

She reached out with both hands and touched the two holo-panels on either side. The beacon glowed brightly and the Commander was caught in the energy field as she relived the vision again, but this time with the missing pieces falling into place.

When the vision came to an end she fell to the floor on her hands and knees breathing heavily. A large pair of hands helped her to her feet. **"You okay?"** asked Alex worried about what happened to her after the Cipher.

Jane nodded after taking a few deep breaths, "Y-Yeah...the vision's a bit more clear now." she said rubbing her temples. "We need to get moving." they started heading back up to the second level.

The center platform suddenly lit up red, the squad walked on to the platform as a large hologram of Sovereign appeared in the middle of the room. "I get the feeling something bad is going to happen." said Wrex clutching his shotgun.

**"YOU ARE NOT SAREN."** boomed the emotionless, mechanical voice that sent a chill down their spines.

"What is this? Some kind of VI interface?" wondered Benezia.

Alex shook his head, the images he had seen from back on Noveria started flashing through his mind. Each one becoming more vivid as time passed.

**"RUDIMENTARY CREATURES OF BLOOD AND FLESH. YOU TOUCH MY MIND, FUMBLING IN IGNORANCE, INCAPABLE OF UNDERSTANDING."** Spoke the hologram.

"That isn't a VI..." said Liara paling slightly.

**"THERE IS A REALM OF EXISTANCE SO FAR BEYOND YOUR OWN CANNOT EVEN IMAGINE IT. I AM BEYOND YOUR COMPREHENSION. I AM SOVEREIGN."**

**"Sovereign isn't a Reaper ship."** said Alex clenching his teeth behind his visor. **"It's an actual goddamn Reaper."**

**"REAPER? A LABEL CREATED BY THE PROTHEANS TO GIVE VOICE TO THEIR DESTRUCTION. IN THE END, WHAT THEY CHOOSE TO CALL US IS IRRELEVANT. WE SIMPLY ARE."**

"The Protheans vanished 50,000 years ago. You couldn't have been there, it's impossible!" exclaimed Liara.

**"ORGANIC LIFE IS NOTHING BUT A GENETIC MUTATION, AN ACCIDENT. YOUR LIVES ARE MEASURED IN YEARS AND DECADES. YOU WITHER AND DIE. WE ARE ETERNAL. THE PINNACLE OF EVOLUTION AND EXISTANCE. BEFORE US, YOU ARE NOTHING. YOUR EXTINCTION IS INEVITABLE. WE ARE THE END OF EVERYTHING."**

"There is an entire galaxy of beings ready to face you." growled Jane. "Whatever plans you have will fail."

**"CONFIDENCE BORN OF IGNORANCE. THE CYCLE CANNOT BE BROKEN."** droned Sovereign.

"Cycle? What fucking cycle?" said Wrex.

**"THE PATTERN HAS REPEATED ITSELF MORE TIMES THAN YOU CAN FATHOM. ORGANIC CIVILIZATIONS RISE, EVOLVE, ADVANCE. AND AT THE APEX OF THEIR GLORY, THEY ARE EXTINGUISHED. THE PROTHEANS WERE NOT THE FIRST. THEY DID NOT CREATE THE CITADEL. THEY DID NOT FORGE THE MASS RELAYS. THEY MERELY FOUND THEM, THE LEGACY OF MY KIND."** said the Reaper.

**"Why would you leave the mass relays and the Citadel behind for other races to find?"** asked Alex already knowing the answer that was coming.

**"YOUR CIVILIZATION IS BASED ON THE TECHNOLOGY OF THE MASS RELAYS, OUR TECHNOLOGY. BY USING IT, YOUR SOCIETY DEVELOPS ALONG THE PATHS WE DESIRE. WE IMPOSE ORDER ON THE CHAOS OF ORGANIC EVOLUTION. YOU EXIST BECAUSE WE ALLOW IT. AND YOU WILL END BECAUSE WE DEMAND IT."**

"By the Goddess...they're harvesting us like cattle!" Benezia said in horror. "Allowing us to advance to our best then wiping us all out!"

"Where are the rest of the Reapers? Are you the last of your kind?" asked Jane.

**"WE ARE LEGION. THE TIME OF OUR RETURN IS COMING. OUR NUMBERS WILL DARKEN THE SKY OF EVERY WORLD. YOU CANNOT ESCAPE YOUR DOOM."**

**"You think yourselves gods because you believe you are the pinnacle of all life."** said Alex darkly. **"But you and the rest of your kind are just machines. And machines can be broken!"**

The hologram before them seemed to turn in Alex's direction as he spoke. The nano soldier saw the images from before flash before his eyes quickly causing a slight headache.

**"YOU ARE MACHINE AND NERVE. AN ANOMOLY THAT IT UNPRESIDENTED. YOU MUST BE TERMINATED."**

A bolt of dark-red electricity shot from the hologram and struck the Post-Human in the head. Alex dropped his rifle and gripped the sides of his head as his brain felt like it was going through a blender. "ALEX!" Jane screamed as he fell to his knees in agony.

_**"Neurological Attack Detected. Initiating Counter Measure."**_ said Prophet as the HUD went crazy.

**"YOUR AI CANNOT SAVE YOU. YOUR MIND WILL BREAK LIKE SO MANY BEFORE YOU."**

The pain increased making Alex's body convulse under the nano suit. More images flashed before his eyes. Visions of death, destruction, bodies being liquidated and turned into something monstrous.

_**"Primary Counter Measure Failed. Initiating Secondary Counter Measure."**_said Prophet as the HUD flickered on and off from the attack.

Alex began to rise into the air, his body hovering above the ground by three feet as the images continued to bombard him like bullets. Jane went to run to him but Wrex held her back in fear of something similar happening to her. The squad could only watch as their friend's mind was assaulted.

**"YOUR FATE IS SEALED. LIKE ALL ORGANICS BEFORE YOU. WHETHER YOU ARE MACHINE OR HUMAN MATTERS NOT. YOU WILL NOT STOP THE CYCLE."**

Something deep within Alex snapped. The images began to slow down and the pain began to slowly ebb away. "I...am more...than a machine..." he hissed clenching his fists. "...More...than a Human..." red energy began to crackle around him and fight against the bolt being held by the hologram before him. "You...will never understand...the true power of those you consume..." the team moved back as the energy became brighter.

"And that...will lead to your END!" The bolt was launched right back at the hologram. The terminal supporting it exploded in a shower of sparks, the windows in the room all shattered as the energy was unleashed.

Alex fell to the floor face down as the energy faded. His HUD continued to fizzle from the output and the images began to slow down until it faded completely. _**"System Rebooting."**_ chimed Prophet as the suit made minor repairs.

"Alex? Alex say something!" Jane shouted kneeling next to the downed nano soldier.

**"Some...thing..."** he groaned slowly getting back to his feet. Holding his head as the last dregs of the ache faded. **"I don't know what the hell happened, but I think I pissed that thing off."** he said picking his rifle back up.

_"Commander, Maverick we got trouble!"_ said Joker over the radio.

"Hit us Joker." said Jane as they headed back toward the lift.

_"That ship, Sovereign? It's moving. I don't know what you did down there, but that thing just pulled a turn that would shear any of our ships in half. It's coming your way and it's coming hard! You need to wrap things up in there fast!"_ urged the pilot.

**"We're already moving Joker, has Kaidan and Tali finished up with the nuke?" **asked Alex as they rode the lift back up to the main floor.

_"It's armed and ready. We just need to set it up and arm it."_ came Kaidan's voice.

"We're heading for the breeding facility now, meet us there when we clear the place out." said Jane as the lift stopped and they headed out. The door leading back to the office opened and the team dodged as a rocket flew past them and exploded inside the elevator.

All five weapons focused on the lone Geth Destroyer that had fired on them and killed it quickly before they moved on. Through the office and back outside where a series of bridges had opened up where they passed before.

Two Krogan charged down the bridges to meet them head on. Wrex roared and charged as well, biotics forming around him as he slammed into both enemies and hurled them over the railing and into the dark waters below. "Ha! Now this is what I call a good fight!" he bellowed taking out his Claymore and blasting a third Krogan that came out of hiding.

With the hostiles down, the team pushed on. Through a small corridor in the facility and back out along the outside of the base.

"That could give the _Normandy _a bit of trouble." said Jane as they looked at the large AA gun ahead of them.

**"Then we should shut it down and quick."** said Alex as his motion tracker pinged. _**"Hostiles Detected."**_ He shot a Geth Stalker out of the air as it leapt in front of them. The rest of the team opened fire on other platforms that came out to engage them.

Liara threw up a powerful barrier around them as a salvo rockets launched in their direction. Detonating off of the field of energy and making the young Asari strain against the attack.

Jane and Wrex aimed at the two Rocket drones that had shot at them while Benezia picked up a charging Krogan with her biotics and hurled them off of the base completely.

Alex fired a charged overload at the last drone that came out from behind a pillar and watched it crash into the ground before giving the signal that they were all clear. **"Guards are getting heavier. Either they figured out what we're doing or there are more here than we thought."** said the nano soldier.

He approached the turret controls and brought up his omni-tool. _**"Connection Established. Shutting Down Systems."**_ the AA gun powered down and the terminal gave off a few sparks before going down too.

"Behind us!" shouted Wrex as he blasted a Shock Trooper that came out of the elevator on their six with two Rocket Troopers.

Jane grabbed a grenade and threw it into the elevator, the explosion ripping the two remaining synthetics apart and leaving the lift open for them to ride. _"Good work on the gun Shadow Team. Now it's our turn."_ said Kirrahe on the comms as they stepped on.

"Let's get this finished up before reinforcements arrive." said the Commander as the doors closed.

X

The breeding facility had been crawling with both Geth and Krogan alike. Shadow team was tired, Liara had taken a bullet to the arm before her barriers could get up in time but thankfully they bought plenty of medi-gel for this situation.

Alex's mind had been working in overdrive. Not just on the mission, but on another plan that he had been working on since the start of all of this.

_**"Maximum Power." **_He grabbed a charging Krogan by the head and stopped its charge. With a powerful twist it's neck snapped and it fell to the ground as he helped Benezia take down a Geth Destroyer that had flanked them.

Depite the odds, the team's combined efforts took out all the remaining hostiles on this side of the breeding facility. They passed through the last reinforced doorway and found themselves at the marked location where the nuke was to be set up. "Joker we're here. Bring her in." said Jane after they did one final sweep.

_"All right! Nice work guys. That's one less thing to worry about. Bringing the _Normandy_ in now."_ replied the helmsmen.

Alex saw Benezia sway and caught her before she hit the ground. **"You alright?" **he asked helping her stabilize herself.

"I am a bit rusty at warfare. It has been a long time." she admitted wiping sweat from her forehead.

**"I'd say you've done pretty well so far."** said the nano soldier making the Matriarch smile.

Shadow team waited for a few minutes and the _Normandy_ came down from the clouds and hovered above the sector. The cargo hatch opened and a squad of marines came down the ramp carrying the nuke with Kaidan following to make sure the final preparations were done

They brought the bomb over and set it up by a pillar as Kaidan walked over to them. "Bombs in position, we're all set he-"

_"Commander, Maverick can you read me?" _interrupted Garrus over the comm.

**"What's wrong Garrus? Nukes almost set up."** said Alex.

_"We know, the Geth have us pinned down on the AA tower. We're holding but they just keep coming. We've started taking casualties."_ replied the Turian.

"We're coming to get you all, just hang on." said Jane.

_"Negative!"_ said Ashley with gunfire in the background. _"Finish setting up the nuke, we'll hold them as long as we-"_ she was cut off by static.

"We just need a couple of minutes to finish arming the bomb. Go get them and meet us back here." said Kaidan.

Jane nodded and looked to the gathered team. Liara was still holding her arm from the bullet wound she received earlier. "Benezia, take your daughter to the med-bay. Tali your with us." she said as the Matriarch helped her daughter back on to the ship.

The new team began to head out as the _Normandy _took off toward minimal safe distance, but Jane noticed Alex wasn't following. **"You guys go on ahead, I'll stay here and help make sure the nuke is protected."**

"Are you sure?" asked the Commander.

The Post-Human nodded, **"Go get Ash and Garrus. I'll help Kaidan keep this place secure for when you get back."** she hesitated at the door before finally nodding at her fellow Spectre.

"Just...be careful." she said lowly before she motioned for the others to follow her.

Alex watched her go before rolling his shoulders and heading over to the nuke to help Kaidan with the final set up. First part of the plan was done...now all he had to do was ensure that they all survived this.

_**A/N: Alex has truly made huge changes. And with him staying by the nuke with Kaidan the chances of survival on both parties. The confrontation with Saren is next, though with the way things have gone, which Spectre will he go after?**_

_**Update coming soon!**_


	39. Confrontation

_**A/N: I gotta say, I'm still impressed with myself with being able to update fast. I can't tell if it's desperation to finish the story and start the next arc...or just committment to my art. It's hard to tell at this point.**_

_**I received a PM about what happened between Sovereign and Alex in the last chapter. Those who have played Crysis 3 will see the situation similar to the way Prophet was when he came in close proximity to the Alpha Ceph or the Ceph Hivemind. And this will also effect future interactions with the Reapers in the future.**_

_**This chapter is named for a reason, and I think a lot of you will like what you read. (I own nothing)**_

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Breeding Facility - Virmire**

**August 17, 2183 - 13:22 hours**

Alex stood on guard, visor scanning every square inch of space around the bomb site for any hostiles. A squad of four Alliance Marines standing around the area to keep the place secure while Kaidan finished setting up the nuke.

**"How's everything going over there Lieutenant?" **asked the nano soldier after the twelfth scan.

"Almost ready. Having Tali with me to set it all up in the beginning really got the ball rolling." said Kaidan as he made the last few adjustments with his omni-tool.

A loud hum echoed through the area. Everyone had their weapons up as a Geth dropship flew around the base and headed their way. _"Heads up guys, we just spotted a troop transport heading your way." _said Ashley on the comms.

The ship hovered over the bomb site and began dropping Geth all over the place. **"They're already here."** said Alex shooting down a Shock Trooper as it unfolded from its compact form. Every marine around him got into cover and fired as well while Kaidan finished up with the bomb.

_"Can you guys hold them off?" _asked Jane with urgency in her voice.

Kaidan ducked as one of the marines behind him took a round to the head and dropped to the ground. Several more Geth were killed, but the ship kept dropping more. "I don't think we can-" he was cut off when a round bounced off the nuke making him duck down.

_**"Maximum Armor."**_ Alex charged forward, weapon blazing as pulse rounds bounced off of his suit. A few of the synthetics fell in the assault before he grabbed one of the Rocket Troopers and hurling it like a baseball into a Destroyer and knocking both off of the edge of the railing.

Spinning on his heel, he drove his knife into a Trooper's optic and using it as a shield as he fired his assault rifle from the hip and taking down one that was standing behind it.

A squad of Geth began to close in on the Post-Human, but he quickly pulled two grenades from his pack and dropped them on the ground before leaping away. The following explosion blew the platforms apart as Alex raised his assault rifle and took down a sniper trying to get a lock on them from the rooftop.

**"We'll hold as long as we can. Just get Ash, Garrus and the STG survivors and get back here."** he said into the radio dropping into cover and venting his rifle.

_"We'll be back as fast as we can, just hold on!"_ said the Commander.

Kaidan jumped up and launched a singularity that drew in three Geth allowing the marines to gun them down. "You really think we can hold out?" he asked pulling out his pistol and firing over his cover.

Another marine fell to the ground with his torso full of holes. Alex stood with his sniper rifle and fired, blowing the head off of a Shock Trooper when it stepped within the scope. He pulled the bolt back and vented the rifle before firing another round. **"We just gotta keep knocking them down as they pop up. Hold this location!" **he called out.

It was a suicidal plan at best, but Alex had faced bigger and stronger odds before on his own. The Geth weren't much different from the Ceph, more advanced in technology on some level maybe, but their tactics were similar.

Attacking in groups while sending a few stragglers on flanking runs. The downside for them was that the area they were in had good cover, but provided little for them to flank the team. And the wide area before them made a perfect killzone.

**"Grenades!"** shouted Alex priming two in his hands. Kaidan and the marines all grabbed explosives and waited for the order. **"Now!" **they tossed the devices and ducked down behind cover.

Several explosions went off sending Geth body parts flying in all directions. A good number of the synthetics were killed in the blasts, several others were missing pieces and were still limping or crawling in their direction.

Alex used the distraction to stand and launch his hacking program, hijacking a Juggernaut and causing it to cause as much collateral damage to their back ranks before the others caught on and took it down together.

The firefight seemed to last for hours, when it was only a few minutes. The troop transport above dropped another salvo of Geth before flying off unexpectedly. "They're pulling back!" shouted one of the marines as he kept shooting the newly arrived platforms.

Alex tagged the remaining synthetics on his HUD before taking them down one by one. Something felt off about the situation. The Geth had them outnumbered, why were they pulling back? **"Keep your guard up, something isn't right about this." **He said taking out a weakened Destroyer with a headshot.

One last squad of Geth grouped around a fuel tank, Alex drew his bow and fired an explosive arrow, lighting up half of the site in a blast that incinerated the last of the synthetics.

Standing, the nano soldier looked to the surviving marines. Two were still ready to fight, worn but ready regardless. A third slumped against the wall out cold with medi-gel covering a few bullet wounds that thankfully were not fatal. **"Kaidan, how's the nuke."** he asked keeping his eyes open.

The Lieutenant looked the device over. "A few dents, but it's still active. All we need to do is set it to go off. With the Geth jammers all over the facility we can't remote detonate. Tali and I set it up with a timer that can't be hacked without the proper encryption. Once it starts, it won't shut down." he explained.

**"How long do we have to bail?" **asked Alex.

"5 minutes. More than enough for the _Normandy _to pick us up and get us out of-" a blast of dark energy struck the ground between them sending both men flying back and crashing to the ground.

Alex grabbed his dropped rifle and rolled back to his feet as more blasts rained down around him. He looked up in the sky and gritted his teeth as he saw the one person he had been hoping to get a shot at. **"Saren."**

The rogue Spectre raised his hand and fired another volley of warp attacks forcing the Post-Human to dodge aside and return fire with his rifle. Each round bouncing off a barrier that was surrounding Saren and the hovering platform he was standing on.

More gunfire erupted as the rest of the team attacked the Turian. Saren's glowing eyes locked on to the marines and fired a powerful throw that launched them all against the wall hard and knocking them unconscious before firing another at Alex.

_**"Maximum Armor."**_ the dark energy slammed into his front sending him skidding back through the water around his feet. He raised his rifle and fired a volley of rounds that bounced off of the barrier again. He stopped after a few moments and glared at the Turian as they stood a few feet away from one another.

"It's unbelievable. I was utterly convinced the Salarians were the real threat. As impressive a diversion as it was, I knew that there was more to it." said Saren. "Imagine my surprise to find that Shepard also wasn't the real threat."

**"What are you going on about Saren?"** asked Alex keeping his rifle trained on his head.

The Turian's glowing eyes narrowed, "When I first heard about you and your exploits from the Council, I imagined just a pathetic Human running around playing hero. But after you brought the evidence against me I knew you would be trouble."

"For some reason, Sovereign considers you a bigger threat than anything else. A threat that needs to be removed. I will not let either you or Shepard disrupt what I have accomplished here. You can't possibly understand what's really at stake."

**"Unleashing the Reapers back on the galaxy isn't an accomplishment worth of praise!"** Alex roared. **"The only thing at stake are the lives of trillions that'll be killed when those abominations return!"**

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." droned Saren. "You cannot comprehend what the Reapers are capable of. Shepard saw the vision, she knows first hand that they cannot be stopped. You all sacrifice everything for the sake of petty freedoms. The Protheans tried to fight, and they were utterly destroyed."

**"At least they died fighting for their freedom!"** Alex pressed. **"You just expect us to bow down and let the Reapers steam roll over us? Fuck that! I've had enough of watching genocidal species attempt to annihilate organics."**

He pointed at the rogue Spectre, **"And **_**you**_** are nothing more than Sovereign's puppet! If you honestly think that surrendering to the Reapers will save us; then its got your head a lot more warped than I thought."**

Saren didn't look moved, "It is true that Sovereign's influence can...overwhelm a lesser mind. I was the aware of the dangers. I had hoped this facility could protect me. But the transformation from ally to servant can be subtle, I will not let it happen to me."

Alex shook his head. **"Can you even hear yourself? It's already happening. Whatever that Reaper is feeding you it's bullshit! Once your useless to it your as good as dead."**

"No! Sovereign needs me!" exclaimed the traitor. "If I find the Conduit, I've been promised a reprieve from the inevitable. This is my only hope."

Looking over the brainwave scan Prophet had made, Alex saw that Saren was so far beyond help that there wasn't anything left of the man he once was. **"If the Reapers come back, there won't be any hope left for anyone." **He said evenly.

The silence that dragged out was tense. Neither man backing down as they leered at one another.

"I knew you would never see things our way." Saren said finally. "When Sovereign attacked your mind it discovered that you are part machine yourself. We are similar, yet so different."

**"I'm nothing like you."** Alex said darkly, grip tightening on his rifle.

"Are you? You possess the body of a Human, but you have cybernetics and nanite technology running through your veins." said the Turian. "The perfect fusion of metal and flesh, machine and nerve. But you squander it fighting for those that are beneath you. You can join us, Maverick. Prove your worth to Sovereign, and it will grant you the same rewards it has promised me."

The nano soldier was motionless, yet his voice came out as cold as ice. **"You know, I heard something similar from someone else years ago. In a different time and place...he and I ended up disagreeing on many levels."**

**"I may be more than Human. But I am not a fucking machine. Unlike your **_**master**_** I have a heart and a mind that remind me everyday who I am and why I fight as hard as I do. And that will be something the Reapers will never understand no matter how many cycles they've consumed."**

He raised the rifle in his hands, **"And I'll do everything in my power to make sure you and that overgrown toaster oven fail. No matter what it takes."**

Dark energy started to gather around Saren's form. "So be it." he said launching a throw attack.

Alex dove to the side and fired full auto at the rogue Spectre, rounds being absorbed by the powerful barrier protecting him as he leapt on to the hovering platform and rose back into the air.

Keeping the heat on, the Post-Human moved from cover to cover. Avoiding warp attacks that were thrown around like bolts of lightning in a storm. Finding that the conventional method wasn't working, he decided to try something else.

_**"Cloak Engaged."**_ the nano soldier vanished from sight and moved around to find a weakness in Saren's defenses. "You cannot hide forever Maverick. Your tricks won't save you here." said Saren taking out a Geth pulse rifle and peppering the ground below with dozens of rounds.

Decloaking, Alex launched an arrow straight at the Turian only for it to be caught effortlessly in his taloned hand and inch from his face. "Pathetic." Saren hissed snapping the bolt in two.

Alex quickly drew a second arrow and fired. The hovering platform moved up and it struck to the bottom of it, protecting Saren. "You're aim is deplorable. Perhaps everyone is wrong about you."

The nano soldier smirked under his visor, **"I wasn't aiming for you split-lip."** he hit the detonator on his bows handle. Saren had a split second to look down before the arrow exploded, ripping the platform he was standing on apart causing him to fall to the ground and land on his feet in the water below.

Saren growled before firing at the nano soldier again. _**"Maximum Armor."**_ The rounds bounced off of him as he returned fire while moving into cover.

"It didn't have to be this way." said Saren ripping a nearby fuel tank from the ground with his biotics. "You could become so much more than what you already are." he threw the tank against Alex's cover. The explosion destroying the pillar and sending the Post-Human crashing into the wall.

_**"Suit Integrity: 79%. Energy Depleted."**_

Alex got back to his feet and got into cover again as the Turian fired his weapon. "Yet you continue on with your ideals of saving the galaxy. How nearsighted." mocked the traitor.

**"Funny way of putting that. Especially with you betraying that same galaxy to save your own ass!"** said Alex leaning out and shooting until his weapon started to overheat.

Saren fired back, several rounds tearing into the nano soldier's rifle and making it useless. "This is precisely why I never went to the Council with this. Ignorance. Belief that things will be saved through words and acts of valor. When in the end it's all for nothing."

Throwing the scraped rifle aside, Alex drew one of his Hammers and prepared for another attack.

X

A ways away, Kaidan slowly came back to consciousness. Shaking his head and clutching his side from the hit he had taken, he dragged himself upright and watched as Alex and Saren fought against one another.

Pressing a finger to his ear he contacted Jane. "Commander, It's Alenko. Saren's here. Alex is fighting him but I don't think he can keep him down much longer."

_"What! Dammit!...Alright Leutenant, we've already picked up Ash, Garrus and the surviving Salarians and are heading back your way now. Contact Joker and have him meet us there. Just hold on!" _said the Commander as the line ended.

Kaidan glanced at the marines nearby. Laying in pools of blood and limbs twisted from the attack Saren used to smash them into the wall like rag dolls.

Gritting his teeth, the biotic applied medi-gel to his injured side before taking out his pistol.

X

Alex emptied his pistol before having to dive out of the way of a singularity that was thrown back at him.

Saren proved to be a much tougher challenge than he thought. His cybernetics combined with his biotics made him a dangerous enemy. It was taking everything the nano soldier had to just get through the Turian's barrier while dodging attacks at the same time.

Switching to his bow, Alex fired an eezo arrow that Saren leapt away from as it detonated. "I must admit, you are a worthy enemy Maverick. But this conflict ends now." said the Turian charging up his biotics.

Nocking another arrow, Alex drew the string back and took aim. **"Was thinking the same thing."** he said letting the bolt fly.

The rogue Spectre caught the arrow as easily as the first. Alex leapt on to the low wall he was behind and jumped into the air, firing a second arrow in the process .

Saren caught the second arrow in his other talon, but couldn't stop the fist for his face that knocked him back two steps. Alex drew his knife and stood in a CQC stance as the Turian roared, swinging his claws at the Post-Human with the deadly precision most Turian military officials were known for.

The two squared off. Trading blows back and forth. Sparks flying whenever blade met talon in a deadly dance that would spell death for many.

Alex swung his knife high, but Saren blocked the strike at the last possible second. Tossing the blade into the air, the nano soldier caught it in his other hand, spun on the ball of his foot and went to stab into the traitor's neck.

Saren brought up a forearm and blocked the attack, swinging his right talon out forcing Alex to lean back. On of the razor-sharp claws on his synthetic arm grazed the center of the nano suit's visor, leaving a small scratch in the red tinted material.

Bringing his right fist down in a haymaker, Alex's right wrist was caught in Saren's grasp. He swung with his left hand with the knife still in it only for it to be grabbed as well. The two stood deadlocked, fighting against one another for control.

"You will not win." growled Saren. "Give up this futile attempt at preservation and accept the inevitable."

**"Not gonna happen split-lip."** said Alex. _**"Maximum Power."**_ he brought up his foot and kicked the Turian hard in the chest sending him skidding back through the water at their feet.

Gritting his teeth, Saren summoned a large field of dark energy and blasted it forward like a tidal wave. Alex didn't have time to activate his armor mode as the wall of energy struck him hard and send him slamming hard into the wall and leaving a large body print in the reinforced concrete.

Powering down, the traitor skulked toward the nano soldier as he slowly started to stand back up.

Mid-step, Saren was struck in the side with a piece of the destroyed hovering platform he had ridden before and crashed to the ground.

Alex's HUD fizzled a little from the attack as Prophet spoke. _**"Suit Integrity: 71%. Repairs in Progress."**_ He shook his head and got back to his feet to see Kaidan standing with pistol in hand and biotics flared.

Saren got back to his feet as well, glaring at the Lieutenant and growling like an enraged animal. "You'll pay for that Human!" he roared launching a warp.

Kaidan rolled out of the way before throwing one of his own that Saren stopped with a barrier. "You'll be the one paying Saren!" he shouted firing his pistol.

The Turian brought up another barrier to deflect the rounds before launching a throw at the Lieutenant. Kaidan brought up his own barrier and stopped the attack, but Saren kept pouring more energy into it causing the L2 biotic to strain to keep the barrier stable.

Alex clenched his fists as the suit repaired itself. When it was fixed enough he charged the Turian to help Kaidan.

Saren's eyes glowed brighter as one last blast of energy left his hand. Kaidan's barrier shattered and he was sent sliding across the ground until he stopped against the nuke. Blood dripping from his ears, nose and eyes as he laid motionless.

**"KAIDAN!" **Alex roared driving his fist hard into the traitor's gut. He followed up with a headbutt that sent Saren reeling back and swiging his synthetic arm out in a blind attack.

Alex snatched the arm before it could land, fingers tightening on the forearm as his grip increased beyond normal Human standards.

At that moment Jane and the others ran through the opposite doorway. Tali supporting Ashley with a bullet wound to her leg and the surviving STG members trailing behind with Captain Kirrahe leading them with weapons ready.

Saren looked into the crimson visor of the nano suit. The sheer power and rage behind that visor could be sensed clear as day. Alex said nothing as his grip on the arm in his hand tightened further.

_"__**Maximum Power."**_ Alex swung hard to the right. Throwing Saren over his shoulder hard. The sound of metal twisting and snapping was heard as the synthetic arm was torn from the rogue Spectre's body as he was hurled down the small river and landed in a heap close to the edge.

Everyone stood in both awe and horror as the Post-Human stood, the synthetic arm torn at the shoulder in his grasp as it dripped blue blood and white fluid into the water at his feet. He tossed the severed limb aside as he began to stalk toward the injured Turian.

Saren staggered to his feet. His remaining talon cluching at the stump where his arm used to be as he glared back at everyone in attendance. It was a fight he couldn't win now. Outnumbered and wounded he was no match for them all.

A loud alarm blared throughout the facility making everyone jump. Saren ran for the railing behind him and leapt over. A second later he rose into the air on another hovering platform that rose higher and higher.

Alex drew one of his Hammers and aimed. But holstered it knowing it wouldn't do any good.

He turned and ran back to the others as Jane and Garrus was looking over Kaidan. **"How is he?" **

"We need to get him on the _Normandy _and fast. I think his implant might be overloaded." said Jane grimly.

At that moment the _Normandy_ came down like before and hovered not far from the platform they were all on. _"Come on guys we gotta go! More Geth are on the way and I do mean_ more_!" _said Joker urgently.

"Everyone move out! Double time!" shouted Jane as they all gathered the wounded and made a b-line for the ship.

Tali brought up her omni-tool by the nuke and entered a sequence before chasing after them. A display appeared on the ordinance and a counter started at _5:00_ and began to count down. "The nuke's been activated let's go!" she shouted as they ran up the ramp and into the cargo bay.

**"Joker get us the hell outta here!" **Alex shouted.

The helmsmen gunned it and blasted off toward the sky. They barely breached the atmosphere when the ground where they had just been lit up in a massive orange ball that was easily seen from space as the ship headed straight for the nearby mass relay.

Onboard, Jane and Alex got Kaidan out of the upper half of his armor and applied medi-gel while Jane was on the comm. "This is Commander Shepard, I need a medic team in the cargo hold ASAP! We have wounded, one critical! I repeat, we have wounded!" she shouted as they tried to stabilize the Lieutenant's condition.

"Dammit Kaidan just hold on." said Jane trying to fight back tears as her friend/brother laid motionless and pale on the floor.

Alex had Prophet scan the biotic's body. Several broken bones came back, but the most dire anomaly was his L2 implant which was severely overloaded. And that made the situation very critical.

The elevator opened, Chakwas and her medical team ran into the room and surrounded the downed Lieutenant. "His implant is overloaded; we need to get him to the med-bay and into surgery if he is to have any chance at survival." said Chakwas as they loaded him on to a gurney and wheeled him back to the elevator.

Three members stayed behind to treat the other wounded. Jane stood staring at the elevator doors where Chakwas had disappeared. Shoulders slumped as her green eyes shimmered with tears ready to fall.

Alex pulled the woman into an embrace where she came apart instantly. Clinging to him like a life line as sobs shook her frame like a leaf on a tree.

No one in the large room said anything. The mission had taken a huge toll on all of them. But Alex felt it the worst. As he held Jane in an attempt to comfort her, he couldn't help but blame himself for what happened down there.

Because in the end...he may not have been able to change anything...

_**A/N: I know, I know. You guys hate the cliffhangers like it's no one's business. But I gotta get suspense where ever I can. And I won't leave you guys hanging for long with something like this hanging over your heads. That's just not how I do things.**_


	40. Breakdown

_**A/N: And I'm back, with another quick-fire update to boot! Reading through my reviews, I discovered that I have lost two of my readers simply by pairing Ashley and Garrus together in this fic. Honestly, I cannot see the problem in doing that. Most people would find it refreshing for the former xenophobic Gunnery Chief to start falling for the future vigilante. But I digress, everyone is entitled to their own feelings and who am I to judge.**_

_**This chapter is a little short and is all dialogue. But with the end of the ME1 arc fast approaching I wanted to wrap up certain things and set the ground work for the final battle. And to a few of my other reviews, this chapter will cover a few things about Alex that haven't been explained yet. So enjoy!**_

_**I own nothing**_

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

_**SSV Normandy**_** - Mess Hall**

**August 18, 2183 - 09:26 hours**

He hadn't slept a wink. Though given his posture and demeanor one wouldn't think that. Alex really wasn't one for showing weakness in a dire situation. And after everything that had happened up until now he had nearly become a master at hiding what he was really feeling.

But right now he couldn't have felt any lower.

Five Alliance Marines died under his command. And Kaidan had been in surgery for the last ten or so hours from an overloaded biotic implant.

The nano soldier had been in the mess hall watching over the med-bay doors since he changed out of the suit. Jane had been with him, not saying a word as they stood vigilante. But a call from Alliance Command had come up and he promised to keep watch while she was away.

Everyone else from Virmire, including Captain Kirrahe and the surviving members of his team had gotten away with an array of injuries. But they were at least alive and able to recover without difficulty.

Alex sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was always the same in the end. The harder he tried to changed the inevitable it ended up blowing up in his face. He had hopes of saving everyone on Virmire, and instead he ended up making one of his friends suffer.

"It wasn't your fault." he looked up from the table he was sitting at to see Garrus standing over him. "I've seen that look enough times to know what it means Alex. The only one to blame in all of this is Saren."

The nano soldier chuckled humorlessly. "Nice words Garrus, but I find it hard to believe them." he looked back at the locked med-bay doors. "Despite everything I'm capable of I let those men die. Kaidan stepped in to fight Saren when I should have put the bastard down right off."

"The price of victory, Alex." said Garrus solemnly. "As harsh as it sounds it's the truth. And in war there are always casualties."

Alex slammed his fists hard on the table and stood up, "God I'm so sick of hearing that shit! Sick of war, death, suffering...GAH! I'm sick of all of it!" he shouted punching the wall next to him and leaving a dent in the bulkhead.

Garrus' eyes widened, mandibles slack. He had never seen his friend like this. Even before he was revealed to be Maverick, Alex had always been the picture of calm and collective under any situation.

Taking a few deep breaths, Alex turned to the Turian with a dead look in his eyes. Garrus then saw what the Post-Human had truly been through.

The team watched what he had experienced through his eyes, but never grasped what it had done to his mind. The sheer amount of death and destruction that surrounded and followed him wherever he went had left a deep impression on him that cut deeper than any of his physical scars.

"But I can't just give it all up, can I?" Alex said with his voice just as hollow as his eyes. "Because there is always another mission. Another war to fight. Another enemy to kill. I don't get the luxury of hanging up my guns."

Garrus went to say something when the med-bay doors opened. Chakwas stepped out looking a few years older than she did the day before. "We managed to stabilize Lieutenant Alenko's condition. But the amount of damage done cannot be fixed on the ship. We need to transfer him to the medical facility on Arcturus for proper treatment."

"What's the diagnosis?" asked Jane urgently, coming around the corner after ending her call from Admiral Hackett.

Chakwas sighed; "The L2 biotic implant has always been a double-edged sword for those unlucky enough to receive them. They are prone to overloading quicker than the new L3 models, and the more it is used the more damage it causes the user."

"The amount of damage Kaidan has suffered is extensive. I operated as best I could, but I don't have the proper equipment to completely repair the damage. He will need to have his implant replaced and the damaged area repaired before he can start recovering." explained the doctor.

"Wait! The replacement of a biotic implant is a dangerous surgery. Aren't there any other options?" asked Jane worried about her surrogate brother.

"I'm afraid it's the only option." said Chakwas grimly. "The damage caused by the L2 overloading is serious. Without treatment..." she trailed off and the words hung in the air. "Arcturus station's medical wings have the equipment necessary to perform such a surgery. It's his only hope."

Alex closed his eyes. Simplifying the doctor's words; Kaidan would die without the surgery, but he could also die during the surgery from its complexity. Either way the Lieutenant was balancing on a razor's edge.

"I'm sorry." he said loud enough that everyone looked in his direction. Opening his eyes, he locked gazes with Jane. "If I had just killed that bastard sooner this wouldn't have happened. Kaidan wouldn't be knocking on death's door."

The Commander's eyes widened, "Alex no, it's not-" He held up his hand stopping her.

"It's something I should have expected. No matter how many times I try to change things for the better, I'm reminded of why I'm not the hero people make me out to be. Just a weapon that kills and destroys." he said with such emptiness that Jane felt her heart clench.

"Alex, don't do this to yourself." said Garrus.

The nano soldier shook his head, "It's not something I don't already know. It's something I accepted long ago." he spun on his heel and left the room without another word, leaving the others watching after him.

"He's breaking." said Chakwas. "After everything he was forced to endure, I'm surprised that he hasn't already fallen into depression. His will must be amazingly resilient to withstand such stress and trauma for so long. But now it's all becoming too much."

Garrus looked at the doctor, "How bad is he?" asked the Turian.

"There is only one other person I've ever known to have such negativity in their eyes." Chakwas looked at Jane who's gaze was on the floor. "And I believe _she_ is the only one who can relate to what he is going through."

The Commander took a deep breath. "I'll go talk to him." she looked at the doctor. "Keep me updated on Kaidan's condition. I'll tell Joker to head to Arcturus immediately." with that she followed after her fellow Spectre.

X

**Commander Jane Shepard**

_**SSV Normandy**_** - Gym**

**August 18, 2183 - 09:39 hours**

Finding the nano soldier hadn't been hard. Jane found him in the gym wailing on a heavy bag with total abandon. His face a mask of stone as he punched again and again.

Approaching slowly, Jane stood a few feet away and just watched him work out his frustrations out before speaking to him. "Alex." she said over the sounds of the strikes.

He paused mid-swing a moment before going back at it again. Jane stepped closer and put a hand on his arm stopping him again, "Alex, stop. I want to know what's wrong." she said gently.

Alex clenched his other fist a few times, "Everything." he said barely above a whisper. He looked at her and the Commander had to stifle a gasp seeing the eyes that had once held warmth and strength were now hollow and dead. "Everything is wrong." he said sinking down to his knees.

"What do you mean? Alex talk to me. You've helped me, let me help you." urged Jane kneeling next to him.

The Post-Human took a deep breath, "Do you know what it's like to be called a hero when you know that your not? To know that no matter what you do to make things better for everyone you know it will only cause more damage?" he asked cryptically. "Ever since I was given the nano suit I've been cursed. I may not suffer from symbiosis like the other nano soldiers before me. But I have to endure something much worse."

"In New York, I watched countless Marines die around me. Fighting to the last man, to the last bullet, but in the end they fell to the Ceph. I saw civilians slaughtered before my eyes as I fought. Stepping over the bodies of the dead to put the bastards down. People I couldn't save because I had to focus on stopping the Ceph." he continued.

Alex looked at the Commander, "I'm no hero Jane. I'm not even Human anymore. The nanites and cybernetics in my body have changed me on such a level I don't even know what I am anymore. Hargreave called it being _Post-Human_, because he considered what the nano soldiers became because of symbiosis was the next evolutionary step for Humanity. But looking back, I know what it truly means."

He stood and faced the heavy bag again. "I became a science project, a living weapon of mass destruction, a FREAK!" he roared punching the heavy bag so hard the chain snapped and it stuck the far wall, making the dent that was already there even bigger.

Jane flinched, not from the outburst, but from the word 'freak'. One of the many names she heard people call the man before her from the video logs he showed them all before. _"Freak, Tinman, Monster, Cyborg."_ Everything Commander Lockhart and his fellow CELL assholes had called him came back to her mind and filling her with rage.

"So what if I have all this goddamn strength and power." Alex went on. "I can't even use it to save my friends when they need me!" he raged on looking at his hands and clenching them. "I gave everything to save New York, but in the end all I can think about are the ones I couldn't save in time. Just like what happened on the Citadel, and now on Virmire."

Jane stood up. Truly seeing how broken Alex really was. She always believed that deep down he was as broken as she was. Only now did she realize how right she was on the subject.

"Your not a freak." she said soothingly. "You're a soldier who was given both a gift and a curse. Something that I believe that only someone with an iron will could handle. And I may not have had to experience what you did, but I do know what you're going through." she explained.

"On Elysium, I only had a handful of fellow Marines that were on shore leave with me when the Batarian's attacked. We managed to rally the locals together to help us defend the colony, many of them had never even held a gun. We all fought for days, holding our defenses as best we could until the Alliance came and helped clear the area."

The Commander had a far off look in her eyes as she spoke. "The Brass awarded me the Star of Terra for my bravery and leadership for holding the line. But to this day I remember those who lost their lives trying to save their homes while we waited for help. For all of my skills as a soldier and a leader, I couldn't save everyone. But that never stopped me from trying."

She reached out and grasped his large hand with her smaller one, "We can't save everyone Alex. We're the best at what we do, but that doesn't make it any easier to bare. And the team knew the odds when we went down on Virmire that the situation could get bad fast. Kaidan stood fearless even though he was outmatched."

"That's one of the reasons I look to him as a brother, we're a lot like and are willing to fight for the right reasons no matter the cost to us." Jane smiled up at him, "Prophet chose you to wear the nano suit for a reason. And seeing you fight, your strength and determination to do what is right, I can see what he saw in you."

The stress that had bared down on Alex's shoulders lifted little by little the more Jane spoke to him. He found himself smiling back at her from the words. "Thank you, Jane." he said gripping her hand back gently. "I just wish I could have done more."

"I don't know how, but I know deep in my heart that you did everything you could." said Jane. "And Kaidan will be alright. He's strong, and I know he can get through this."

Silence enveloped them for a few moments before Alex broke it. "He compared me to himself. Saren I mean." he said shocking the Commander. "Saying that we are both a fusion of metal and flesh, more advanced than the rest of the galaxy."

"You are NOTHING like him." Jane said sternly. "You both may be more than what would be normal, but your fighting to save the galaxy. While he is trying to bring back a race of machines to wipe us all out."

Alex raised his hands, "Easy there Jane. I threw roughly the same thing back at him before we started fighting. I don't think he'll be making that comparison ever again." he said with a chuckle.

The Commander laughed as well. Drawing closer to the nano soldier like a magnet. She couldn't help but be as close to him as she could. It was an attraction that she had trouble fighting every day. "I know things can get a little much with all that's going on. Just remember you can talk to me if you need it. You have just as much a right to vent as I do at times." she said after calming down.

Giving a nod, Alex relaxed as the two slipped into a comfortable silence. Both Spectres happy to be around the other

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

_**SSV Normandy**_** - Briefing/Comm Room**

**August 20, 2183 - 13:30 hours**

After putting it off for a few days so that everyone could get medical treatment, the crew minus Kaidan sat in the briefing room to go over what happened back on Virmire.

"How's the LT's condition?" asked Ashley, her leg in a holo-cast. A pulse round tore through her thigh and shattered her femur on impact. The doctor said she'd make a full recovery, but would be out of action for two weeks because of it.

"Stable. We're en route to Arcturus station so he can receive better treatment." said Jane from the head of the room next to Alex. "After that we'll head to the Citadel. Captain Kirrahe and his team will be dropped off there while we speak to the Council about what we have learned."

"Think they'll believe any of this?" asked Tali.

"They won't have much of a choice." said Alex activating his omni-tool.

_**"THERE IS A REALM OF EXISTANCE SO FAR BEYOND YOUR OWN YOU CANNOT EVEN IMAGINE IT. I AM BEYOND YOUR COMPREHENSION. I AM SOVEREIGN."**_ Sovereign's booming voice echoed through the room making everyone's blood freeze.

"That's the single most horrifying thing I've ever heard." said Ashley with a shiver. "And there are more of those things out there?"

"Yes, which is why we need to locate the Conduit and fast. Saren's probably got a strong lead already and we can't afford to lose more time." said Jane.

"Commander, if I may?" said Liara. "If the beacon we discovered in Saren's lab is similar to the one you found on Eden Prime, then it might have filled in the missing pieces of the vision. I might be able to finally help you piece it all together now."

Jane nodded, "You want to meld with me again. Alright, let's hope this works." she said walking to the center of the room and meeting the young Asari halfway.

"Relax Commander. Embrace Eternity!" said Liara with her eyes going black.

The two stood motionless, much like they had done before in the beginning of their mission. Minutes crawled by as the team waited for a reaction. After another minute the two gasped and separated from one another.

"...Goddess...the images were so...intense..." said Liara rubbing her forehead.

"Did they make better sense this time?" asked the Commander shaking her head.

"It's a distress call, a message sent out across the Prothean Empire. A warning against the Reapers, but the warning came too late." explained the young Asari.

"And the Conduit?" asked Alex.

Liara went through her thoughts, "There were images. Locations. Places I recognized from my research..." her head shot up. "Ilos! The Conduit is on Ilos!"

"I've never heard of this world." said Benezia focused intently on her daughter's words.

"I am not surprised. Ilos is in a region of space accessible only through the Mu Relay. That's why Saren needed the coordinates to it, it's the only way to get to Ilos." explained Liara.

"Then Ilos is our next destination." said Ashley.

"From what we could gather, the Mu Relay is deep in the Terminus Systems. Alliance ships aren't allowed there and neither are Spectres." said Garrus. "We'll need a good plan so we don't end up starting a galactic war."

"Saren will also have his entire fleet in orbit around Ilos to keep anyone away." added Benezia.

"We'll figure something out when we head to the Citadel. Until then, crew dismissed." said Jane as everyone filed out.

_"I got the Council on vid-com guys. Figured you'd want to warn them about what's going on."_ said Joker over the intercom.

Alex slipped his helmet on as he and Jane faced the terminals. **"Patch them through Joker."** he said as the images appeared.

"Commander, Maverick. I'm pleased to see that your mission on Virmire was a success." said Tevos.

"Saren is formidable enough without an army of Krogan serving under him." agreed Sparatus.

"The Krogan would have served Sovereign. A Reaper." said Jane evenly.

"We ready about it in your reports. Sovereign. A sentient machine. A true artificial intelligence. This news is quite alarming." said Valern.

**"I believe the evidence I submitted with our reports speaks for itself** **Councilors."** said Alex leaving no room for bullshit. **"If that thing is capable of controlling minds just by being in close proximity to people. Just consider what else it might be capable of."**

"Saren could also be using this to fool you." said Sparatus. "Using his contacts on the Citadel to get reports on Shepard's visions and constructing a VI based on what she had seen."

"A VI doesn't grabbed one of my own and attempt to destroy his mind." hissed Jane indignantly. Alex touched her arm which calmed her slightly.

"You must be open to the idea that Saren is using false information to throw you off balance. Our own intelligence never turned up any corroborating information about what was shown to us." said Valern.

**"Maybe that's the point." **said Alex. **"If you really did watch the whole conversation from beginning to end, then you would know that the Reapers wipe any trace of their genocide from the records before disappearing. That way the next cycle they harvest has no way of knowing of their existence."**

"I'm still having trouble believing this as fact." said Sparatus.

"Sooner or later your just going to have to take what we say on faith, Councilor." said Jane.

"Try to see this from our perspective." reasoned Tevos. "Saren is a threat we can recognize. The Reapers, however, are a complete unknown. With no prior knowledge to go on other than what you've shown us our hands are tied."

"Our decisions affect trillions of lives. We cannot simply act swiftly without covering all possible forms of reasoning." added Valern.

Alex gritted his teeth, he all but shoved a good chunk of evidence about the Reapers down their throats and they're still trying to pass it off. **"So you'll do nothing..."** he said grimly.

"The Council cannot take any official action. That is why we created the Spectres. You both have the authority to act as you see fit." said Tevos.

"If you truly believe Sovereign is as big a threat as you have revealed to us. You must take whatever steps are necessary to stop it. And Saren as well." said Valern.

"Good luck, to the both of you." said Tevos as the line ended.

**"I'm really starting to hate becoming a Spectre."** Alex growled.

"We have the coördinates to the Conduit and a way to get there. The Council may brush aside the Reaper threat, but they can't ignore that we have Saren's next location." said Jane.

**"You honestly think the Council will risk starting a war with the Terminus over our intel?"** asked Alex skeptically. **"Look at what they did with the last batch of good information we gave them. It's like they don't give a damn about what we show them as long we do our jobs."**

"What are you saying?" asked Jane stepping up to him.

**"I think going back to the Citadel is a bad idea." **he said honestly. **"I have a feeling that the moment we do the Council is going to fuck us over. I always trust my gut Jane. It's gotten me this far." **of course his gut wasn't the only thing he was going off of.

The Commander stewed over it a moment, "Look, taking on Ilos alone would be suicidal. Especially with Saren's fleet being in the area. We'll need back up."

**"I can understand that, but just think about it before you make that choice. They've stepped on our toes every step of the way, and now that it's coming to a head I think they're just waiting to spring the worst on us."** Alex reasoned.

Jane sighed; "Alright, we're a team and I really do trust you Alex. I just hope that the Council wises up and helps us with this." she said before leaving the comm room.

Alex doubted whether he had swayed her away from wasting time going back to the Citadel. But he had to keep the pressure on to make it happen.

Consequences be damned, stopping Saren from reaching the Conduit was more important.

_**A/N: What do you all think? Will she be convinced? Or will she continue down the canon path? And on top of that will Kaidan live? All will be answered soon enough. The final battle is approaching, so things are going to start getting crazy real soon.**_

_**Update Coming Fast!**_


	41. Beginning of the End

_**A/N: I'm pretty sure that I'm setting a new record on this site for the most updates sent out in a short amount of time. But with the end of this arc of my story being so close I have the need to wrap it up and start on the next installment. **_

_**I won't leaving you waiting any more. Welcome to the beginning of the end! (I own nothing)**_

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**August 21, 2183 - 12:55 hours**

It had been a rough 24 hours. The _Normandy_ had stopped at Arcturus station and dropped off Kaidan with the medical teams that had been waiting for them. They rushed him into surgery and the crew waited for the results.

Several hours passed. Since they were waiting for word from the Council about Ilos and the Conduit, the team hung around the Alliance station as one of their own was fighting for his life.

Alex sat with Jane the entire time until the lead doctor came out into the waiting room and told them that the implant replacement had been a success. Though it was going a long time before Kaidan would be ready to go back into combat again.

He told them it would be roughly six to eight months for the Lieutenant. He would have to go through rehab to get used to the L3 implant that replaced his burned out L2. But in the end he would be better than ever when he fully recovered.

Finally able to breathe easy again, the two Spectres returned to the ship after checking on the resting biotic. Joker had caught them as they entered the airlock and told them that the Council had gotten back to them. Saying that they were massing a large multi-species fleet to deal with the rogue Spectre.

Jane nodded and informed the pilot to head straight to the Citadel, that the _Normandy_ would be at the head of that fleet when they went after Saren.

Alex watched her go shaking his head, _"She's making a mistake...But I can't tell her the truth without exposing my mission."_ he thought clenching his fists. _"Dammit this sucks!"_

"You know if you think any harder you might short circuit." said Joker from the cockpit.

**"Can it hop-along."** said the nano soldier leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

The pilot turned his chair, "What's got your screws twisted too tight? You've been on edge since you and Shepard spoke with the Council the other day."

**"I think we're making a mistake going back to the Citadel. The Council's done nothing but ignore our intel and push the real threats aside."** said Alex. **"And I know for a fact that going back there will only give them a chance to hinder us again."**

"Maybe. But going to Ilos without back up would be like walking into a firefight naked." said Joker. "Granted I can probably get us in with the _Normandy_'s stealth systems without trouble and bail before the Geth can take us out. But it's good to check all of our bases before taking on a whole fleet solo."

Alex sighed; **"I understand Joker. I really do. I just think that going there would be a waste of our time."**

Joker shrugged, "Maybe things will work out. Who knows." he said turning back to the controls.

The nano soldier looked at the back of the pilot's chair and shook his head. **"My instincts are never wrong Joker."** he said before heading back to the CIC. The helmsmen shivering a little at the conviction in the man's tone.

X

It took them a few hours to jump back to Citadel Space. Alex had been silent almost the entire trip. Jane had tried to convince him that it was the best option for them to go by, but the nano soldier knew different.

Regardless, there wasn't any going back as the ship docked at the station and the team filed out to head to the Council chambers.

Reaching the Citadel Tower, Jane and Alex entered the Council chambers while the rest of the squad waited back in the atrium. Udina was waiting for them as the Councilors approached their podiums.

"Good work you two. Thanks to you, the Council's finally taking real action against Saren." said the Ambassador.

"The Ambassador is correct. If Saren is foolish enough to attack the Citadel, we will be ready for him." said Tevos.

"Patrols are stationed at every mass relay linking Citadel Space to the Terminus Systems." added Sparatus.

"You think a blockade's going to stop him?" said Jane gobsmacked. "He's on Ilos looking for the Conduit right now! What are you going to do about that?"

"Ilos is only accessible through the Mu Relay, deep inside the Terminus Systems, Commander. If we send a fleet in there, the only possible outcome is full-scale war." said Valern.

Udina turned to the two Spectres, "Now is the time for discretion. Saren's greatest weapon was secrecy. Exposed, he is no longer a threat. This is over."

**"Are you really that fucking dense?" **said Alex having already had enough. **"We've shown you evidence, accurate intel and even video footage from our suits from key points in our mission. And still you think that what we have brought forward isn't enough to prove our claims?**"

"It isn't enough for us to risk galactic war with the Terminus. You have to consider the backlash from such an action." said Tevos.

**"If Saren reaches the Conduit, the only backlash is going to be the deaths of countless lives from your inactions."** Alex pressed. **"What the hell's it going to take? The damn Reapers kicking down the front fucking door before you actually decide to do something?"**

"That's enough Maverick!" growled Sparatus. "We made you a Spectre, don't make us regret our decision."

**"I'm already regretting it."** the nano soldier growled back. **"Even after all of this time you still refuse to see what's right in front of your face. You let fear of the unknown cloud your judgement and that will end up costing us all dearly."**

Jane grabbed his arm, shaking her head to let him know he needed to calm down. "One ship going into the Terminus Systems won't start a war. We can be discreet." she said changing back to the priority at hand.

"You detonated a nuclear device on Virmire. I wouldn't call that discreet!" said Sparatus.

"Your unique styles have served you both well in the Traverse. We recognize that. But Ilos requires a deft touch. We have the situation under control." said Tevos.

"If Saren finds the Conduit then we lose everything!" Jane exclaimed. "We have to get to Ilos before he can locate it!"

"Ambassador Udina, it appears that Commander Shepard and Maverick are not willing to let this go." said Sparatus crossing his arms.

"There are serious political implications here." started Udina. "Humanity's made great gains thanks to you both. But now you're becoming more trouble than you're worth."

Alex got in Udina's face, **"You bastard. I knew you'd pull this shit! You don't care about anything other than improving Humanity's image. You'd sacrifice innocent lives just to come out on top!" **

"You'd better back off _Maverick_. Just because you act like some kind of a hero doesn't mean you can speak to me that way. If it were my choice you'd be locked in an Alliance facility to learn just how exactly you're the way you are." hissed the Ambassador.

Alex saw red, grabbing Udina by his shirt and hoisting him off the ground like he was an insect. **"You think you will be alive long enough to see them cart me off? Humanity will be looking for a new Ambassador before they got within 10 meters."** he hissed dangerously.

Udina glared back at the crimson visor despite the fear creeping up within him. "Release me, or I swear the last thing you will ever see is the inside of a jail cell."

A hand gently held the nano soldier's arm. He looked down and saw Jane shaking her head again. "It's not worth it." she said before casting a glare at the Ambassador.

Sending one last glare at Udina, Alex set him back on his feet and took a step back.

Udina straightened his suit, "Your jobs are done. We've locked out all the _Normandy's_ primary systems when you arrived. Until further notice, you're grounded." he said with finality as he turned to the Council.

"Your making a mistake." said Jane.

Udina turned to them, "I think it's time for you and your team to leave, Commander. This no longer concerns either of you. The Council can handle this. With my help of course." he said with a sense of smugness that made the Commander want to knock his head off.

Jane looked to Alex before heading for the stairs. The Post-Human looked at the Council and shook his head. **"I can't believe I saved such nearsighted fools." **he said loud enough for them to hear before following after the Commander.

X

**Commander Jane Shepard**

_**SSV Normandy **_**- Crew Deck**

**August 21, 2183 - 16:02 hours**

Never before had she felt so defeated. She had faced unbelievable odds, held off a large Batarian force with only a small militia until help arrived, overcame N7 training at the top of her class, and became one of the first two Human Spectres. Even surviving a beacon that was meant only for the mind of an ancient race long extinct.

But the once unstoppable Commander Shepard had been stamped out of the fight by worthless politics. Just like Anderson before her.

Jane sat on the floor of the crew deck, back against a row of lockers with her legs drawn up to her chest. Arms crossed on top of her knees as she stared at the far wall.

The Council was dooming them all. The moment Saren found the Conduit it was game over. Why didn't she listen to Alex and go straight to Ilos instead of heading to the Citadel. He'd been right, the Councilors screwed them over again despite everything they both gave to them. She shook her head at her own stupidity in thinking they would actually do something to help them.

Footsteps caught her attention. She looked up to see Alex standing over her wearing an Alliance uniform, his grey eyes looking into her green ones. Not with discontent, but with understanding. "You okay?" he asked putting his hands in his pockets.

Jane shook her head, "No, I'm not. You were right. Dammit, why the hell didn't I take you on your word? We'd be out there stopping Saren right now instead of being on lockdown." she said banging her head lightly against the lockers behind her.

Alex sighed; "You know this is the part where a lot of people would say 'I told you so'. But that's not important. What we need to do is think about our next course of action."

The Commander looked up at him with raised eyebrows, "We've been grounded Alex. And what's worse is that Saren's getting closer to the Conduit as we speak. If he finds it than we're all dead!"

"That's why we're going to find a way out of this." said Alex strongly. "As a team."

Jane shook her head, "I don't know how we can. After everything we've done they just shut us down like this. What can we do?"

Alex rolled his shoulders, "Endure, Jane. They may have taken us out of the game but it's far from over." he looked down at his fellow Spectre and spoke with a tone she had never heard before. "The question is what are _you_ going to do _Commander_? Is this how the galaxy will fade? With one of it's best sitting on the ground letting those assholes walk over her?"

"Is this the final act of valor of the great Commander Shepard? The Lioness of Elysium? Hero of the Blitz? One of the two first Human Spectres?" he pushed on. "Not on my watch."

Jane looked up at him, warmth filling her chest as the conviction in his words. "You really think we can do this?" she asked.

He smiled, "You remember when I had you guys watch those Batman vids a while back? Let me quote something I took to heart." he held out his hand to her. "Why do we fall?"

The Commander found her self smiling back as she grasped the hand. "So we can pick ourselves back up." she replied as Alex hoisted her to her feet.

Having been sitting for a while, Jane lost her footing and stumbled forward. Alex caught her before she could fall, her chest pressed tight against his as he helped keep her stable. It was then that she truly saw the size difference between them. The nano soldier stood tall and broad over her petite and athletic 5'8'' frame.

His arms being around her filled the red-head with warmth and safety she hadn't felt since her family was alive. She knew that no matter what happened in the outside world she could escape it in this embrace.

Jade-green eyes met steel-grey. Whatever resolve Jane had left in her to keep their relationship platonic snapped. Their faces drew together, lips not even an inch apart as their eyes slid closed.

_'Uh, sorry to interrupt you guys. But I just got a message from Captain Anderson.' _said Joker over the intercom making them pause.

Jane let out a frustrated breath while Alex chuckled. "Were you spying on us, helmsmen?" asked the Post-Human at the ceiling.

_'No...just knew you both were on the ship and figured I'd pass the message on.'_ came the reply. _'The Captain said to meet him at Flux. That club down in the wards.'_

Alex nodded, "I know the place. Thanks Joker." he looked back at Jane. "Guess we better go meet with the Captain."

Jane nodded, still a little flustered about what almost happened. "R-Right. Better suit up and see what he wants." she turned to leave but felt a large hand grasp around her wrist. She looked back to see Alex grinning before he pulled her back to him like before.

She went to say something but the words died instantly when she felt his lips over her own. Her face heated up in moments as her eyes slid closed, arms going around the Post-Human's shoulders as she kissed him back.

It lasted nearly a minute, but all the pent up emotions that had gone on between them was released in that one kiss. Jane's toes curled inside her boots while Alex squeezed her hips as their bodies pressed closer together; both craving more contact from the other as their lips moved in sync.

They separated panting for air. Jane noticed that at some point Alex had pressed her up against the lockers, her body sandwiched comfortably between his body and the wall.

She ran her hands over the back of his neck and head as she tried to slow her heart rate. "Alex...I...wow..." she said still a little out of breath.

The nano soldier grinned again, "Glad you approve. Now I think that Anderson is waiting for us. We shouldn't disappoint." he leaned forward and gave her a smaller kiss that took what little breath she had left away. "But I intend on coming back to this...soon." he said in a tone that made her knees a little weak.

Alex turned and headed for his quarters to suit up. Jane watched him go, her cheeks still dusted pink as her heart hammered against her chest. There was just no fighting it anymore, and Jane didn't bother to anymore.

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Flux Bar & Club - Upper Wards**

**August 21, 2183 - 16:35 hours**

Alex, Jane, Benezia and Garrus all entered Flux and found Captain Anderson sitting at a table toward the back of the club. "I'm glad you came. I heard what happened." he said as they approached the table.

"They pulled us off the mission. Just like when they forced you to give up the _Normandy_." said Jane taking a seat across from him.

"I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to warn you, but there was no way to get a message to you before you docked." said Anderson. "I know your both pissed off right now, but you can't give up. They think this is over, but we all know it's not. You have to go to Ilos. You have to stop Saren from using the Conduit!"

**"The only ship that can get us into the Terminus Systems undetected is grounded."** said Alex. **"And sadly, my VI can't hack Citadel Control without there being serious drawbacks."**

"If we can override the Ambassador's orders we can get them to bring the _Normandy_ back online. You can be in the Terminus Systems before anyone even knows you're gone." said the Captain.

"We steal the _Normandy_ then you're the one holding the bag, Captain." said Jane.

"And if Saren finds the Conduit, life as we know it is over. The Reapers will destroy us. Humans, Asari, everybody." countered Anderson. "You're the only ones that can stop him. So I'll do whatever it takes to get you on the _Normandy_ and off this station."

Jane nodded seriously, "I won't forget this, Captain. I promise."

"How do you plan to unlock the _Normandy's_ systems?" asked Benezia.

"I can unlock the _Normandy_ from one of the consoles in the Citadel Control Center. You'll have a few minutes before anyone realizes what's happened." said Anderson.

"That's a restricted area patrolled by armed guards. How will you get in?" asked Garrus.

"Leave that to me. Just make sure you're on the _Normandy_ when the systems come back online." said the Captain.

Alex shook his head, **"You're going to get yourself killed. A safer option would be to use the terminal in Udina's office to override the lockdown."**

Anderson nodded at the idea, "You're right. If I'm lucky he won't be there. If he is I'll just have to come up with something."

"You could be charged with treason, Anderson." said Jane.

"We don't have a lot of options. I break into the Ambassador's computer, or I take my chances with the patrols in Citadel Control." replied the Captain.

**"Your safest route would be to use Udina's computer. Better to be safe doing that than dead." **said Alex.

Benezia stepped close to the table, "I will assist the Captain in any way I can. Having the two of us unlock the _Normandy's_ systems will improve the odds." she said honestly.

"You're already on thin ice with the Council for joining Saren. Whether you were in your right state of mind or not, it won't look good on your part." Anderson said to the Matriarch.

"I still have much to atone for, Captain. And making sure that Saren and Sovereign fail in their mission takes priority." said Benezia before turning to Alex and Jane. "Just please, look out for my daughter."

Jane nodded, "We promise."

Anderson stood next to the elder Asari, "Are you two ready to get the hell off this station?"

**"Let's go put this asshole down." **said Alex with Jane and Garrus nodding in agreement as they headed back to the ship.

X

Udina sat in his office working on his terminal when his door opened. Anderson and Benezia both walking inside as the Ambassador looked up. "Anderson? What are you-?" Benezia held out her hand and froze him in stasis as Anderson crossed the room and started hacking the terminal.

"What are you doing! You're going to regret this Anderson you traitor!" Udina said outraged.

The Captain glanced at him before delivering a hard right cross that knocked the Ambassador out cold. "I've wanted to do that for a long time." he said as he went back to unlocking the _Normandy_.

X

On the _Normandy_, Joker, Alex and Jane all looked at the ship's controls. Waiting for the red light on the board to turn green signifying their release.

The light switched green, the ship shook when magnetic clamps released and the ship. "Get us out of here Joker!" ordered Jane as the pilot's hands flew across the controls. The _Normandy_ powered up and flew out of the docking area of the Citadel. Slipping past the massing fleet and into the waiting mass relay before they figured out what happened.

"We're clear guys. Aw man, no one's following us. I was hoping the Council would send some ships after us. Give me a chance to really put the _Normandy_ through her paces." said Joker.

**"Saren's still out there. Maybe you can play hide and seek with Sovereign."** said Alex smirking.

Joker rolled his eyes, "You know, it doesn't seem like much fun when you say it. We should be at Ilos within the next five hours. I'll let you know when were a few minutes out."

The two Spectres nodded before heading into the CIC. "Stealing the _Normandy_ and running from the Citadel fleet. Seems like a bad case of role reversal." said Jane.

Alex shrugged, **"Maybe, but it does give you a good dose of adrenaline don't it."**

Jane smirked, "I guess. You help hijack an Alliance vessel for all the girls?" she asked winking at him.

**"Just the ones that challenge me."** he said back with a grin he had a feeling the Commander could see through his visor. **"We better go make sure the crew's ready for this. Once we get there it'll be an all out war to stop Saren from reaching the Conduit."**

Jane nodded as the two split up to make sure everything was ready for when they hit the Prothean world.

X

**Commander Jane Shepard**

_**SSV Normandy **_**- Private Quarters**

**August 21, 2183 - 19:18 hours**

Jane sat at her desk, going over a few last minute details of the coming siege of Ilos. She and Alex had spent the last couple hours checking on the crew and the supplies they had for when they hit planet side.

The plan was for them to be dropped in the Mako, the _Normandy's_ stealth systems would help them slip through any fleet blockade the Geth would have set up on Saren's behalf giving them a chance to get planet-side without trouble.

Ashley was pissed that her injury prevented her from going with them. So she resigned to making sure the team's weapons were in peak condition for the mission. Garrus had been more than happy to help the Gunnery Chief in her tasks.

Liara had been upset that her mother chose to stay behind and help Anderson make sure they escaped. But was more than happy to help them take Saren down once and for all.

Everyone was ready. And so was she.

The door to her room opened making her turn around. Alex leaned against the door frame wearing a casual black t-shirt and jeans, a small smile on his face as he looked in her direction. "Hay." he said lowly.

"Hay." replied Jane closing down her terminal and standing.

Alex walked into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. "We've got two hours before we hit Ilos. I thought you could use some company." he said standing in front of her.

Jane's thoughts were running wild. Ever since they kissed she found it hard to keep how she felt in check. She had been so unsure of how she felt and how to go about it that she just tried to keep it all buried. But the more time went on the more her defenses were chipped away.

Alex Drake was a strong, compassionate, and enigmatic man. Once he put his mind and heart to something he couldn't be stopped. It was all of this, his skills on the battlefield, and his kindness when he was off of it that attracted her to him.

There was no on in the Traverse like him, and no one else she would ever feel this way about. The time they'd spent together, and the intense kiss they shared made her realize what her feelings truly meant about the man standing before her.

"Alex." she said drawing a little closer to him. "Do you remember the talk we had after Noveria? About the way I feel about you?" her voice shook a little. Whether from excitement or fear it was hard to tell.

"I remember." replied the nano soldier with a small smile.

"I was...I was afraid to tell you the truth because I've never...felt this way about someone." she admitted. "It's not something I'm used to. Not since Mindoir."

She stood right in front of him, raising her hand and putting it on his chest. "But ever since I met you, things have been different. I can't stop thinking about everything we've been through together. How similar we are. And how much I want to be around you. It's all new to me, but I really like it."

Alex reached up and held her hand in his, "I've felt the same way, Jane. With everything that's happened to me I never thought I'd meet someone who would understand. Someone I could confide in. Someone I could trust with everything. It's all new to me too, but I'd like to explore it more...with you." he said with an emotion in his eyes that got Jane's blood pumping.

"I'd...I'd like that." said the Commander smiling brightly. "Where should we start?"

Alex's eyes turned smoldering as he held her cheek with his other hand, "How about, right here." he said kissing her.

Jane's arms went around his neck and deepened their contact, his arms going around her waist and lifting her high enough off the floor so that her legs went around his hips. A familiar position for them both even though one had trouble remembering it.

The kiss quickly turned into a full blown make out session. Alex pressed Jane into the wall as their tongues fought for dominance; hips grinding against one another causing noises of pleasure to come out of them both.

Pulling away from her lips, Alex trailed kisses down the side of her pale neck. The Commander gasped when he touched a very sensitive spot just under her ear as he left a trail of fire with his mouth. "Alex..." she sighed as her nails clawed at his back.

The nano soldier's hands went from her hips up her shirt, Jane gasped again when she felt him touch the skin of her stomach and sides. She leaned back, grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head revealing a tight black bra before attacking his lips again.

They moved away from the wall and collapsed on the bed. Jane on top straddling Alex's waist as the temperature in the room started going up.

Jane leaned back allowing Alex to remove his own shirt. "Are you sure about this Jane?" he asked running his hands up her sides.

She shivered at the contact before smiling lustfully down at the Post-Human. "These could be our last moments. I want to make the best of every minute we might have left." she said reaching behind her back and undoing her bra. Her breasts sprang free as she tossed the garment aside before going back to Alex's lips.

Overcoming his shock, Alex rolled them over so that he was on top. Jane's legs wrapping around his hips again without breaking their lips apart.

They came up for air and looked into each other's eyes as they panted for breath. An array of emotions flowed from both of them. They could feel the connection between them become stronger than they ever did before.

Alex stroked the side of her face along the scar on her cheek, "Your beautiful Jane." he whispered with such admiration that she was struck speechless.

Tears brimmed in Jane's eyes as she held his face in her hands. "I...I think I'm in love with you Alex..." she said with her voice shaking with unbridled emotion.

Shock came across Alex's face, but it quickly turned gently. "I think I'm in love with you too." he said without hesitation. They shared another kiss, words no longer needing to be spoken.

They say that actions speak louder than words. And the two Spectres had a lot to say to one another.

_**A/N: This chapter was brought to you by the people who love watching politics get punched and hot space lovin! The fight for the fate of the galaxy has begun, and Ilos is on deck so you know chaos is sure to follow. I've got a good roll going and I intend to see it to the end.**_


	42. Secrets of Ilos

_**A/N: After learning something from one of my reviewers, I'm not breaking any records for updates. Sad...but that won't stop me from cranking these bad boys out right up to the end! And with what I'm cooking up, it'll be one hell of an end!**_

_**I own nothing**_

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

_**SSV Normandy **_**- Private Quarters**

**August 21, 2183 - 21:01 hours**

Staring at the ceiling above him, Alex couldn't help but think back on when he first arrived in this universe. How much things had changed for him over the last three years. He knew that his presence would ultimately alter the timeline in more ways than he could understand. But a large part of him knew that none of that mattered as long as he did what he knew was right.

Jane shifted in her spot, head on his shoulder with her arm draped over his torso as she slept peacefully. They'd spent the first hour or so expressing just how much they had fallen for one another. After saying a few sweet nothings to each other she had fallen asleep radiating happiness.

Alex had never seen her so happy, and he made his mission to ensure that she stayed that way for as long as they were together.

He shook his head smiling. If anyone told him a few years ago that he'd wind up in a relationship with Commander Shepard he would have beaten the hell out of them for wise cracking. But after everything they shared, the nano soldier just couldn't see a life without her in it.

She had gotten so deep in his heart that there was no chance of it being empty again. But with all these good feelings came a cloud of dread. The future was going to be hell, and Alex knew that Jane would be facing some serious shit. But the biggest thing clouding his thoughts was the first of several horrible things to come.

The Collector attack on the _Normandy_.

The mere thought of it made his heart nearly stop. Jane would be killed in the attack along with several other crewmen. But with the way he changed certain things would it be different? Better? Worse? He had no way of knowing. _'Guess I'll have to deal with that when it happens.'_ he thought to himself. _'But I'm not going to stand by and watch her die. I won't let those bug bastards take her away after I just got her in my life.'_

"Alex?" The Post-Human looked down and saw jade-green eyes looking back at him. "Are you okay? You've been staring hard at the ceiling for a few minutes now." she said a little concerned.

Alex smiled, "Just thinking about the mission, and what's going to happen when we beat Saren and stop the Reapers." he lied smoothly.

She nodded before nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck. Her bare legs intertwining themselves with his under the sheet covering them. "If I had known your stamina in the bedroom matched your stamina on the battlefield I would have prepared myself better. You damn near broke my pelvis." she muttered into his skin.

"If I remember correctly, darlin. You were the one on top throughout most of it." said Alex running his fingers up her back and making her shiver. "I'm definitely not complaining though, I like seeing you from that angle."

Jane muttered something about crazy/sexy super soldiers into his neck before sitting up, the sheet wrapped lightly around her chest. "Alex, what does this mean? For us?" she asked seriously.

Alex sat up on his elbows, "What do you want it to mean? What do you want from this Jane?" he asked motioning between the two of them.

The Commander bit her lip, "I like _this_. Us I mean. This is the first real connection I've had with someone in years, I just want everything to go right."

Leaning up against the headboard, Alex pulled Jane into his chest and held her. "How about we take things one step at a time. It takes a lot of work when it comes to relationships. But considering what we each have been through I think we can handle it. If we work together that is."

Jane smiled, "Sounds good to me." she said snuggling into his warmth.

It was then a memory flashed through her mind. Images of Alex in the nano suit, walking into the Ceph's Central Spire. His body ablaze as the nanites in the air ripped the suit apart while he continued to push forward.

She didn't know she had been crying until Alex took notice. "Jane? Jane what's wrong?" he asked worried while wiping the tears away with his fingers.

Wiping her eyes herself, she pressed her forehead against his. "Just...don't do anything stupid, Alex. I can't lose you...not after all of this. I don't think my heart could take it if anything happened to you."

Alex was shocked to say the least, but he understood where she was coming from. "I'll do the best that I can. That much I can promise you." he held her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "You won't lose me. No matter what, I'll always come back to you." he said smiling.

Jane smiled back before kissing him again.

_"Heads up everyone. ETA to the Mu Relay 15 minutes."_ came Joker's voice throughout the ship.

The two Spectres sighed, "Duty calls." Jane muttered not wanting to leave the bed or Alex.

"That it does." said Alex also not happy about being interrupted. "Well, Saren's ass isn't going to kick itself." he said as they got out of bed and started gathering their clothes. Alex peeked over his shoulder and got an eyeful of Jane's bare form in the light of the room.

Looking over at him, Jane gave a sultry smirk. "Like what you see?" she asked winking.

"Considering I spent the last two hours getting to know it _inside_ and out? Yes, yes I do." said the nano soldier grinning while the Commander's face glowed red at the innuendo.

Not wanting to be outdone, she turned to face him. Walking forward with a noticable sway in her naked hips until she stood in front of him. "Just remember," she said with lust in her voice as her hand reached up to the back of Alex's neck. "The only one getting inside of _this_." she motioned to her body. "Is standing in front of me."

She pulled the Post-Human down into a seering kiss that made both their heads spin. When they separated the only thing Alex wanted to do was throw her back on the bed for another three rounds.

Jane patted his cheek, "Now get dressed _Maverick._ We have a galaxy to save." she said gathering up her clothes.

They dressed quickly, sharing one last kiss before Alex left to put on the nano suit. Jane sat on her bed, memories of what they did and what they shared in the room together filled her mind and her heart. She'd never felt like this before, and she really liked it.

Her omni-tool chimed snapping her out of her thoughts. Looking it over she saw that it was a message from Alex;

_**Just so you know. I'm intending on taking you on a real first date when all of this is over. So be ready for it darlin. - A**_

Jane smiled and blushed. Now she had another reason to put an end to Saren's madness.

X

The _Normandy_ flew straight toward the Mu Relay. Pulling up along side the large structure as the eezo contained within charged the ship before catapulting it off into the distance.

After a few minutes, the ship came out it's jump near a second relay as it drew closer to Ilos. "Uhh...We've got company guys." said Joker as Jane, Alex, Liara, Tali, Ashley and Pressly stood around the cockpit behind him.

"Have their sensors picked us up yet?" asked Liara.

"Stealth systems are engaged. Unless we get close enough for a visual, they won't have any idea we're here." said Joker.

**"Geth don't use windows."** said Alex. **"Their machines, it'd be considered a structural weakness on their part."** he explained at the odd looks he was getting.

"He's right." agreed Tali. "Using viewports on their ships would be outside of their nature."

"Picking up some strange readings from the planet's surface." said Pressly from a nearby console.

"Take us in, Joker. Lock in on the coordinates." said Jane.

"Negative on that, Commander. The nearest landing zone's two clicks away." said Pressly.

"You'll never make it in time on foot." said Ashley from the communications terminal. "Get us something closer!" she called over her shoulder.

"There is nowhere closer! I've looked!" Pressly shouted.

**"Just drop us in the Mako like we planned."** said Alex.

"You need at least a hundred meters of open terrain to pull off a drop like that. The most I can find near Saren is twenty." said Pressly.

"Twenty meters? We'll never get in close enough for a drop." said Ashley.

"We have to try." said Liara.

"Are there any other landing zones?" asked Tali.

"Negative, and the descent angle's too steep. And we don't have any other options." said Pressly.

"It's a suicide run! We can't-" "I can do it." Joker said cutting Ashley off.

"Joker?" asked Jane.

"I can do it." the helmsmen repeated. "It'll be tight, but I can get you guys in there."

**"If there's ever anyone in the Traverse to trust with this kind of thing. I'm pretty sure Joker here is at the top of the list."** said Alex patting the back of the pilot's chair.

Joker smirked, "I won't let you guys down."

Jane nodded and looked at the team, "Gear up and head down to the Mako. Joker, drop us right on top of that bastard." she said as they filed out of the room.

"Good luck guys." said Ashley as she continued to work the comms.

X

On Ilos, a battalion of Geth ranging from Troopers to Armatures marched down an old stone path and into a tunnel network before them.

Saren was in the center of the group, glowing eyes looking forward in determination as he flexed the fingers on his new arm. Fury still deep in the back of his mind toward the Human that had torn off his last one during their confrontation. And he vowed to make sure that Maverick paid dearly for his humiliation.

The sound of a ship's engines roared through the air. The Turian looked to the sky and snarled when he saw the _Normandy_ barreling down through the atmosphere toward his position.

On board, Joker gritted his teeth as he timed the decent and angle just right as the ship drew in closer.

"You two, keep moving. Inside, NOW!" Saren ordered as the _Normandy_ angled up and dropped the Mako.

The last of the Geth got inside, Saren spun and glared at the rover as the reinforced doors leading to the bunker slammed shut and sealed. The Mako's breaks squealed as it came to a stop just over a foot away from the large doors.

"Dammit! So close." said Jane smashing her fists on the steering wheel. "Everyone out, we have to find a way to get in there and get after him."

Fitting all six of them into the Mako wasn't hard, there was just enough space to fit all of them. But it was still a bit close for those crammed in the troop compartment. Which was why they were all glad to be out in the open when they got out.

"We have to get inside this bunker before Saren finds the Conduit!" said Garrus looking the large door over for structural weakness.

**"We'd need some serious ordinance to get through here."** said Alex twirling an explosive arrow in his fingers. **"And my arrows and explosives won't be enough to punch through."**

"If Saren could open it, than so can we." said Liara. "There must be some kind of security override somewhere in this complex."

"Then that's our objective. Let's move." said Jane as they all drew weapons and began to head deeper into the complex. Two Geth Troopers greeted them, but were quickly cut down by the team of six.

"Heh, tin cans don't stand a chance." said Wrex racking his Claymore.

They moved quickly into a courtyard just outside the landing zone. Alex scanned the area with his visor as three large blips appeared on his motion tracker. _**"Ordinance Incoming."**_ **"Heads down!"** he shouted as a plasma blast exploded against the wall behind them.

"Armatures!" shouted Jane as they took cover. "Garrus and I will take the first. Wrex and Liara the Second!" ordered the Commander as they fired upon the large Geth.

**"Guess that leaves the last for us Tali." **said Alex to the Quarian as they got into cover. Alex drew his bow and nocked an explosive arrow. **"Care to do the honors?"** he asked drawing the string back.

"My pleasure." said Tali firing up her omni-tool and blasting the large Geth with a powerful overload. Thanks to Alex and Prophet, everyone's omni-tools and the programs in them had gotten a huge upgrade. The Armature's shields sparked before shutting down allowing Alex to pop up and fire the explosive.

The Armature's body shook from the blast as it ripped into its armor. It shuddered with a few sparks coming out but it remained standing. Alex put his bow away and drew his new assault rifle and fired into the opening of the platforms armor and shredding the insides until its optic dimmed and it collapsed.

When the other synthetics fell dead the team regrouped and headed for the structure in front of them. Going down several stone corridors covered in foliage, they kept their eyes out for any Geth that could have been hiding.

"Are these the Protheans?" asked Garrus looking at the odd looking statues that were scattered everywhere.

"They must be. If this is one of their worlds." said Liara looking over a statue with a close eye, her expertise coming out.

"No time for that now. Lets get to that security override." said Jane as they moved forward.

They stood upon a landing above another courtyard where several Geth Shock Troopers and a Destroyer where waiting. Garrus, Jane, and Alex took out their sniper rifles and started to pick the Geth off one by one.

**"Got 2."** said Alex.

"3." said Jane smirking at Alex in victory.

"4. I win." said Garrus smirking as they started moving again.

**"The Destroyer counts as one Garrus." **said Alex as the team made their way down to the next courtyard.

The Turian sighed, "Fine, I still beat you though Alex."

"But you tied with me." said the Commander smirking to herself. A gunshot went off and a Stalker fell dead to the ground in front of them.

Alex pulled the bolt back on his rifle to vent it before looking at the others, **"Now we're all tied."** he said smugly as they kept moving.

The squad encountered more Geth, but with each one taken down they started to realize that the number of synthetics was lower than what they were expecting. "You know, you'd think Saren would have a lot more guards stationed around the complex." said Tali sweeping with her shotgun.

"He must be focusing most of his forces to finding the Conduit and securing it." said Jane as they entered an old elevator. "This gives us a chance to catch up, let's not waist it."

The lift descended for several floors before opening up to a long room with lights and a few terminals active. "This place still has power. There must be a generator nearby." said Liara.

"From the looks of this place it must be the command center for the complex." said Garrus scanning the room. "Saren's troops must have sealed the doors from here after he went inside."

The squad spread out and began to cover the room from different angles when two Destroyers and a Prime both came out of hiding and began to fire on them. Dropping into cover, the team returned fire. One of the Destroyer's shields went down, a blast from Wrex's Claymore blew it to pieces as the remaining platforms kept up the assault.

Scanning the room, Alex highlighted two deactivated Armatures on either side of the room hooked up to terminals. **"Time for a little backup."** he said bringing up his omni-tool. He targeted the one on the right first as he began to connect the frequency nodes. _**"Connection Established."**_chimed Prophet.

The Armature unfolded itself and charged its main gun. The blast tore into the second Destroyer and reduced it to salvage while causing damage to the Prime's shields.

Alex turned to the second Armature and quickly hacked that one too. _**"Connection Established."**_ the platform sprang to life and fired on the Prime with it's twin. The joint fire from both hacked Geth and the team dropped the Prime in seconds and giving the squad a straight shot for the control room.

"Nice touch." said Jane as they passed the Armatures that remained on standby incase anymore Geth tried to flank them.

**"Thought they could help."** said replied Alex as they walked up a ramp and into the control room.

Going through the various panels, Jane found one that seemed to still be functioning and activated it. "That should do it. Come on, Saren's already got a head start. We need to find him before he reaches the Conduit." said the Commander.

"Unless he's already found it. Then we're just walking into a trap." commented Wrex.

**"Good thing we all love a challenge." **said Alex as they began to leave the room.

Liara stopped as something lit up in the center of the room. "Wait! Something's happening." she said as everyone looked at the anomaly that resembled a damaged hologram.

The image garbled something in a language most of them didn't understand. "It sounds like a message, but I can't seem to understand the language." said Tali intrigued.

**"It must be Prothean."** said Alex as he tried to have Prophet decipher the language. **"Being over 50,000 years old, not many things function as well as they did before."**

"I...understand some of it." said Jane concentrating. "It's a warning against the Reaper invasion. It's saying something about the Conduit too, but it's too degraded to help with anything. We should get going." she said as they all filed out.

Alex looked back at the hologram a moment before following after the others. _"I have to scan some Prothean tech before we leave. It'll give us an advantage later."_ he thought as they headed back to the lift and rode it back to the main courtyard they were in before.

Taking out a few stragglers along the way, the team got back into the Mako as the bunker's reinforced door opened allowing them to surge through. "I thought Saren would have set some kind of a trap for us." said Garrus from the navigator's seat.

**"Seeing us coming down on him must have lit a fire under his ass."** said Alex from the turret seat. **"But we should stay alert. We may not see anything yet but he might have left something to distract us."**

They kept driving through the tunnels leading further and further into the planet. The walls they passed had several long oval containers sticking out through the the roots and foliage that covered them.

"What are all of those things on the walls?" asked Tali.

"They look to be stasis pods of some kind." said Liara. "Perhaps the Protheans tried to keep themselves alive through cryogenic freezing."

**"And since the power went out long ago...this bunker became their tomb."** said Alex grimly.

_**"Hostiles Detected."**_ the nano soldier swung the cannon around and fired. Blowing three Rocket Troopers apart as they launched a volley of explosives at them. Jane hit the thrusters, having the Mako leap into the air as the missiles flew under them.

"Guess Saren left us a few gifts after all." grunted Wrex as the rover kept moving.

After another minute. Jane slammed on the breaks as a glowing orange shield sprang up in front of them and sealing off the tunnel. "What the hell is that?" she said looking it over. A second barrier appeared behind them boxing them in.

"It's a trap! Saren must have set an ambush!" said Garrus.

Stopping the rover, everyone got out and looked around. "I don't think Saren's behind this." said Liara.

Alex walked toward the only opening available to them. **"Theres an elevator over here. It looks like someone's trying to lead us somewhere."** he looked back at the others. **"Jane, Liara and I will go on ahead. You guys stay with the Mako and make sure nothing happens."**

After getting confirmation, the team of three entered the lift and punched the panel. "What do you think this is?" wondered Liara as they descended.

"Whatever it is, hopefully it's friendly. We've got enough problems as it is." said Jane.

The door opened to a chamber filled with more of the pods they saw out in the bunker. The path before them leading to a terminal at the end of a platform.

Weapons drawn, the team treaded forward. "What is this place?" Jane whispered while keeping her assault rifle ready.

Alex looked at the end of the platform as a hologram appeared before the terminal. **"We're about to find out."** he said as they stopped in front of the projection.

_**"You are not Prothean. Yet I sense that one of you is part machine dissimilar to that of our enemies. This eventuality was one of many that was anticipated. This is why we sent our warning through the beacons."**_ spoked the ancient VI.

"Looks like a badly damaged VI program." said Liara.

_**"I do not sense the taint of indoctrination upon any of you. Unlike the other that has passed recently. Perhaps there is still hope." **_said the VI

**"How can we understand you? And how did you know that part of me is machine?" **asked Alex.

_**"I have been monitoring your communications since you arrived at this facility. I have translated my output into a format you will comprehend."**_ said the program._** "As for your condition, I was able to scan your form when you entered this chamber. You are similar to the other that has passed, but you are not indoctrinated. The technology you possess is far more advanced than that of your compatrons."**_

_**"My name is Vigil. You are safe here, for the moment. But that is likely to change. Soon, nowhere will be safe."**_ said Vigil.

"What exactly are you? Some kind of Artificial Intelligence?" asked Jane.

_**"I am an advanced organic analysis system with personality imprints from Ksad Ishan, chief overseer of the Ilos research facility."**_ replied the program.

**"Its like Prophet." **said Alex. **"An AI that can read, analyse and learn from everything around it. Though Vigil seems to be far more sentient. But Prophet is almost an imprint of Barnes." **

_**"I sensed the other intelligence within you upon your rival. It is constructed with similar functions to my own. Whoever created it would have proved to be on equal ground with some of our engineers."**_ stated Vigil.

"Why did you bring us down here?" asked Jane.

_**"You must break a cycle that has continued for millions of years. But to stop it, you must understand, or you will make the same mistakes we did."**_ said the program. _**"The Citadel is the heart of your government. As it was with us, and as it has been with every civilization that came before us. But the Citadel is a trap. The station is actually an enormous mass relay. One that links to dark space, the empty void beyond the galaxy's horizon."**_

_**"When the Citadel relay is activated, the Reapers will pour through. And all that you know will be destroyed."**_ Vigil finished ominously.

"How did no one discover that the Citadel was actually a relay?" asked Liara in shock.

_**"The Reapers are careful to keep the greatest secrets of the Citadel hidden. That is why they created a species of seemingly benign organic caretakers." **_said the VI.

"The Keepers." said Jane now understanding.

_**"Yes. The Keepers maintain the station's most basic functions. They enable any species that discovers the Citadel to use it without fully understanding the technology. Reliance of the Keepers ensures no other species will ever discover the Citadel's true nature. Not until the relay is activated and the Reapers invade."**_ said Vigil.

"You said that the Reapers came from dark space. How can they survive out there?" asked Jane.

**"That's pretty easy when you think about it."** said Alex getting their attention. **"Kind of like the Geth. They must put themselves in stasis until they detect that the Citadel relay is open. They are machines, it must be simple for them."**

_**"He is correct."**_ said Vigil. _**"This also allows them to survive for thousands upon thousands of years until a new organic civilization builds itself to their apex. By retreating beyond the edges of the galaxy, they ensure that no one will accidentally discover them until the Citadel relay is opened once more."**_

"And with the galactic government all centered in one place, they can wipe out the most powerful leaders in the Traverse in a single surprise attack!" said Jane fully understanding what Vigil was saying.

_**"That was our fate."**_ said Vigil. _**"Our leaders were dead before we even realized we were under attack. The Reapers seized control of the Citadel, and through it the mass relays. Communication and transportation across our empire was crippled. Each star system was isolated, cut off from the others. Easy pray for the Reaper fleet."**_

"The perfect divide and conquer strategy." Liara said shaking her head in horror.

_**"Over the next decades, the Reapers systematically obliterated our people." **_Vigil continued. _**"World by world. System by system, they methodically wiped us out. They had but a single goal: the extinction of all advanced organic life."**_

**"And by gaining control of the Citadel, they used the archives to know everything and anything about your people; using it against you."** summarized Alex.

_**"Yes. And within a few centuries the Reapers had killed or enslaved every Prothean in the galaxy. They were relentless, brutal and absolutely thorough."**_ said the VI

"Why would they do this? What do the Reapers gain from doing the same cycle of genocide again and again?" asked Jane.

_**"The Reapers are alien, unknowable. Perhaps they need slaves or resources. More likely, they are driven by motives and goals organic beings cannot hope to comprehend."**_ replied Vigil.

Alex clenched his fists, _'If they only knew...if only I could tell them everything...I fucking hate this!'_ he raged in his mind.

**"How do we stop them?"** he asked out loud.

_**"The Conduit is the key. Before the Reapers attacked, we Protheans were on the cusp of unlocking the mysteries behind mass relay technology. Ilos was a top secret facility. Here, researchers worked to create a small-scale version of a mass relay. One that linked directly to the Citadel, the hub of the relay network."**_ said Vigil.

"The Conduit isn't a weapon. It's a back door into the Citadel!" exclaimed Liara.

_**"When the Reapers retreated back to dark space through the Citadel relay, some of our best scientific minds had managed to keep themselves hidden here at Ilos. When the extinction of our people was inevitable, they vowed to find some way to stop the Reapers from returning. A way to break the cycle forever. And they knew the Keepers were the key." **_the VI explained.

_**"The Keepers are controlled by the Citadel. Before each invasion, a signal is sent through the station compelling the Keepers to activate the Citadel relay. After decades of feverish study, the scientists discovered a way to alter this signal. Using the Conduit, they gained access to the Citadel and made the modifications. This time, when Sovereign sent the signal to the Citadel, the Keepers ignored it. The Reapers are trapped in dark space."**_

**"That's why Saren needs the Conduit."** said Alex. **"He'll be able to gain access to the Citadel and undo everything the last Protheans did."**

_**"He will most likely transfer control of the station to Sovereign. Once in control, it will override the Citadel's systems and manually open the relay. The cycle of extinction will begin again." **_concluded Vigil.

"Is there a way to stop this from happening?" asked Jane wanting to find the Conduit now more than ever.

_**"There is a data file in my console. Take a copy when you go. When you reach the Citadel's master control unit, upload it to the station. It will corrupt the station's security protocols and give you temporary control over the Citadel. It might give you a chance against Sovereign."**_ said the program.

Alex walked around the projection, omni-tool flared as he went over to the terminal. **"Prophet, copy the data and have it secured as mission critical."** he ordered.

_**"Connection Established. Copying Mission Critical Data."**_

_**"Hybrid, there is something else."**_ said Vigil.

Alex turned to the projection. 'Hybrid' had defiantly been a name he hadn't been called before. **"Yes?"** he asked.

_**"I have scanned your suit thoroughly since your arrival. It is a powerful piece of technology. And it's adaptability is invaluable. There may be a way I can improve on this to help you on your mission."**_ said the VI.

**"Improve? How?"** asked the nano soldier a little interested. Green sparks started to come off of the terminal making him take a step back. Three bolts of green electricity shot out of the console and pierced the chest of the nano suit.

Alex froze as the current went through both the suit and his body. _**"Unknown Energy Surge Detected. Nano Suit Systems Reconfiguring."**_ Alerted Prophet as the Post-Human's body rose off the floor and hovered in the air.

"ALEX!" Jane and Liara screamed up at him as he went through what looked to be the same thing like what happened with Sovereign back on Virmire. The power output became so bright they had to shield their eyes from it as the energy began coiling around the nano soldier's form.

His HUD went haywire as it glowed bright green around the edges from the energy flowing through the suit. Alex felt something changing. The suit, his body, his mind, he could feel everything changing.

After a few moments the energy began to die down, the nano soldier was lowered back to the ground until he was back on his feet. The terminal darkened and shut down as the green energy continued to crackle along Alex's form. _**"Adaptation of Unknown Energy...Complete. System Rebooting." **_

_**"I have given you something to help aid you against Sovereign and the other Reapers. Use it well..." **_said Vigil as its projection faded before their eyes.

Alex looked as his hands as the energy died down. Everything looked the same. But at the same time felt different. He didn't know what changed, but whatever it was he had a feeling that it was a good thing.

"Alex are you okay? What happened?" asked Jane a little worried.

Looking up at her, all he could do was shrug. **"I'm not sure exactly...Nothing seems to be wrong with the nano suit's systems. But something feels different."** he shook his head. **"It doesn't matter right now. We got the data. Now let's get going, Saren's got a big enough lead as it is."**

Casting him another concerned glance, Jane nodded before leading them to the lift that would take them back to the Mako and the rest of the team.

Along the way, a small bolt of green electricity arced along Alex's back before fading back into the suit.

**_A/N: The end of the ME1 arc has truly begun. And with a bit of a plot twist to start. What Vigil did to the nano suit will be revealed very soon, so any answers you have will be answered quickly. The battle for the Citadel is next, so be ready for a wild ride folks!_**


	43. Gun Pointed at the Head of the Universe

_**A/N: I'm so busy kicking ass with these chapters I should be taking names! The ME1 timeline is quickly coming to a close and I intend on getting out as fast as possible. **_

_**The battle for the Citadel starts now! (I own nothing)**_

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Bunker Access - Ilos**

**August 21, 2183 - 22:21 hours**

The Mako roared at top speed down the bunker's tunnel network. Jane had the accelerator floored as they made their way toward where the Conduit entrance was located.

After filling in the rest of the team about what they encountered with Vigil. Everyone was more anxious to put Saren down for good. The idea of the Citadel being a giant mass relay had left them in a state of shock and awe. But knowing what was at stake had them ready for anything.

Alex sat in the turret seat, scanning for hostiles while he had Prophet scan through all the nano suit's systems to make sure whatever the Prothean VI did to it wouldn't have any drawbacks.

But each time the scans came back inconclusive. This didn't make sense. The surge of energy he felt was indescribable, and Prophet had picked it up as the suit seemed to absorb it and then adapt it to the systems. What had changed?

_**"Hostiles Detected."**_ said Prophet as Alex swung the cannon around and blew away a ground of Geth Shock Troopers as they blew past. **"Jane, no matter what don't stop!"** he said targeting another group of Geth and blowing them apart.

"Wasn't intending to." replied the Commander as she kept the gas pedal firmly on the floor. Pushing the rover to its limits as they fishtailed around turns and curves in the tunnel network.

They barely missed several shots fired at them from an Armature that was off to the side. A second stood in the center of the path, but Jane just kept going as it slammed into the front of the Mako before going under it as they kept going.

"We're taking some bad damage. Barriers down to 53%" said Garrus going over the readings.

**"Prophet, reroute all non-essential power to the shields."** said Alex as the AI hacked into the Mako's system. _**"Power Rerouting..."**_

Garrus' eyes widened when he was the rover's barriers shoot up to nearly 200% while everything but the engine and guns shut down. "How the hell will we know where we're going?" asked the Turian as the navigation system went down.

"Easy, follow the path ahead." said Jane as they turned another corner. Avoiding incoming enemy fire while Alex shot down what he could.

They spun around another corner only to nearly run right into a Colossus that had waited for them. Jane slammed on the breaks and hit the reverse just in time to avoid a blast from its main gun. "No time to fight, we have to go now!" she shouted gunning the accelerator again.

"Everyone hang on to something!" Garrus yelled into the troop compartment. Everyone locked in their harnesses and grabbed emergency handles as the Commander slammed the Mako into one of the large Geth's legs.

The synthetic toppled over on to the ground, but not before getting a shot off that struck the top of the rover dead on.

"Shields have been cut down to 133%! We can't take too many hits like that!" said Garrus as they went around the crippled Colossus. After blowing through several more roadblocks that was in their way. The squad found themselves on top of a large incline that lead down to a wide space where a small mass relay stuck up out of the ground like an odd statue.

"That must be the Conduit! It's incredible!" said Liara as they all saw it.

Jane squeezed the steering wheel. "Alright...here we go."

X

Unknown to the team. Geth fleet came out of the mass relay close to the Citadel. Sovereign right behind them as they began to make their way toward the station. They launched a powerful salvo of rounds that tore through multiple ships in the Citadel Fleet before allied species returned fire.

The Commander of the Destiny Ascension staggered as the ship took a hit before getting on the comms. "Activate the defenses! Seal the station!"

"The arms aren't moving! Systems not responding!" said the navigator.

The Commander narrowed her gaze, "Abandon the Citadel! Evacuate the Council!" she ordered.

The navigator got on the radio immediately, "Citadel control! Citadel control! Do you copy?"

Inside the Citadel tower, Saren looked down at the dead Asari who were in charge of running the control center. Turning toward the door, he left to find his main objective with a squad of Geth following behind.

X

The Mako flew down the incline, drawing closer and closer to the Conduit as the team prepared themselves. "Shepard we have to go faster! The Conduit looks like it's going to close!" said Garrus as they rocketed down the slope.

"I'm giving her all shes got!" said Jane with her foot and the accelerator on the floor.

Alex was hit with an idea as he spun the cannon around until it was facing behind them, he fired again and again, each shot causing the rover to lurch forward a little faster. "What the are you doing?" asked Liara from the troop compartment.

**"Giving us momentum!" **shouted Alex over the sounds of the gun firing.

They reached the base of the incline and surged toward the small relay. Five Geth Colossus' were waiting for them and fired the moment they came into range. Jane swerved left and right to avoid the large blasts, one hitting the side of the Mako and dropping the barriers down to 81%.

Alex kept shooting the cannon behind them to keep up their speed while Jane continued to dodge the blasts fired at them. They reached the ramp in front of the Conduit and shot forward.

The Mako was grabbed by the relay's mass energy. In another second, the vehicle was launched into the sky at high velocity just as the Conduit shut down behind them.

X

Inside the Citadel, fires raged across multiple sectors. The invading Geth had caught everyone by surprise when they suddenly appeared out of what people thought was just a monument.

The death toll was already high, and nothing seemed to be stopping it anytime soon.

Standing around the 'relay monument', several Geth stood guard as they waited for a target to appear.

The large device suddenly kicked on catching the Geths attention. The device glowed bright for a moment, the rings in its center spinning faster and faster as the synthetics approached with weapons ready.

There was a bright flash and a charred and damaged Mako flew out of it. Crushing the Geth as it landed before it flipped over onto its roof and crashed against the far wall at the base of the Citadel tower.

The rover was still, two wheels continued to spin before the hatch on the back was kicked open by a large red foot.

Wrex hopped out, Claymore ready for an attack as the rest of the crew slowly crawled out, disoriented from the crash and a little banged up. But alive. They all got a good look around them, "Dammit, look at all of this." said Garrus seeing all the damage. "Its going to get worse if we don't stop Sovereign." said Liara.

Jane and Alex glanced around before they walked over to the hallway closest to them, but stopped as two Dragon's Teeth lowered two Husks to the ground.

The Commander pulled out her pistol and shot them both in the head before they could get in close, "Lets get moving. We don't have much time." She said as they all headed into the elevator and began to ride it up the tower.

X

Within the Council chambers, Saren stalked through the battle ravaged atrium with a sneer on his face. Pulling out his pistol and shooting two Keepers dead as he walked toward the platform ahead.

The platform suddenly shifted, opening itself wider as a large holo-panel appeared before him. He touched a few keys and displays of the station appeared before him.

Outside the Citadel, the fleet continued to try to hold off the Geth forces just as the station's arms began to close. "The Citadel's closing! They're sealing the station!" shouted Executor Pallin over the radio.

Sovereign sped toward the closing station, a group of Turian ships quickly formed up to block the Reaper. "Don't let the enemy ships inside the arms!" ordered the Executor as the ships opened fire.

The Reaper didn't acknowledge the rounds fired as they bounced off of its powerful barriers. It barreled its way through the lines of ships and destroyed several in the process as it slipped into the Citadel's arms just as they closed.

Sovereign drifted through the open space toward the Citadel tower. Opening its massive appendages and latching onto the tower as it began to assume control of the station.

X

The elevator the team was on came to a an abrupt halt halt. **"Shit, Saren's locked the elevator! Suit up, we're going out!" **said Alex. Everyone sealed their suits for the vacuum outside the tower.

Alex pulled out one of his Hammers and shot the window. Glass floated in the zero gravity outside as the nano soldier stepped off the elevator, _**"Magnetic Boots Enabled."**_

Sticking to the wall of the tower, Alex drew his assault rifle as Jane came down next to him followed by the rest of the team. The two Spectres nodding to one another before they began to make their way up the tower on foot with the others following with their weapons out.

Looking up to the top of the tower. Alex watched as one of Sovereign's tentacles slammed against the tower making it shake under their feet. _"We're gonna kill you, you bastard."_ he thought hatefully

A window in front of them shattered and Geth Troopers started pouring out in front of them. The team opened fire taking the synthetics out quickly before moving forward...or in this case up.

A Geth Rocket Trooper came out on their left, Wrex grabbed it and slammed it into the side of the wall crushing its head and causing white fluid and chunks of debris to float out around them.

Liara launched a singularity, sending several Troopers airborne within the gravity-well and allowing the team to gun them down. Garrus smashed another Trooper in the face with the butt of his sniper rifle and shattering its optic before looking down the sights and blowing the head off another.

Tali blasted a Stalker in half with her shotgun while Alex grabbed a Shock Trooper by the neck and throwing it with all his strength against a nearby wall.

Jane whipped out her knife and rammed it up through the base of the head of a Rocket Trooper before using it as a shield to take down another that had stood behind it. **"Taking my moves, darlin?" **asked Alex as he peppered a Trooper with rounds from his rifle.

"You rub off on me in some ways." she replied as they kept pushing forward.

They went up a ramp and two Krogan came charging at them with weapons drawn. "Weaklings!" Wrex roared as he charged forward and slamming into them.

He smashed his fist into the face of one, crushing its helmet causing it to suffocate from the lack of oxygen. Wrex yanked the shotgun out of the hands of the dying Krogan and pressed the barrel to the head of the other while it was dazed. "You are not a true Krogan." he growled squeezing the trigger, blowing the Krogan's brains out of its head.

Past that, the team encountered a blockade that had several energy shields set up with a squad of Shock Troopers waiting.

Alex pulled out his sniper rifle and picked the synthetics off one at a time allowing the others to move up. They reached the top of the ramp and went into cover as several sniper rounds zipped past them. A Geth Destroyer began to make its way toward them as the two snipers sat on top of a nearby ridge waiting for an opening.

**"Garrus, with me. Take out the snipers."** Alex ordered as they both waited for their shot. The rest of the team focused fire on the Destroyer.

The moment the two snipers poked up to take a shot both their optics were blown out from two sniper shots. "Scoped and dropped." said Garrus pulling the bolt back on his rifle. When the Destroyer fell they started moving again. Pushing their way through any resistance that stood in their way.

After taking down another squad, they entered a large opening when a Geth dropship came down and started dropping troops on to the tower. "Tali, Alex, get the tower defenses running! We'll cover you!" shouted Jane as she and the others took cover and opened fire on the hostiles.

Tali ran to the first gun and began hacking it. Alex fired up his omni-tool and hacked the next one _**"Connection Established."**_. When they came online, rockets flew out of the guns striking the dropship causing significant damage.

Alex moved to the next gun and hacked it as well as small purple and blue fires started to break out along the Geth ship's hull. It continued to drop additional troops, but they were cut down before they even had a chance to unfold themselves.

One final salvo of rockets caused the ship to sputter. It veered off to the right and drifted away from the tower before exploding in a bright fireball.

Liara launched a throw attack that sent the last of the stragglers flying off of the tower allowing them to move forward.

The resistance persisted from there. Several more Krogan and powerful Geth units came at them as they continued to work their way to the top of the tower. The squad eventually found themselves in a large expanse of tower that had three Geth turrets set up that locked on to them the moment they got close.

They dove into alcoves for cover as rockets rained down around them along with a hail of pulse rifle fire. Alex poked his head up and tagged everything of importance on his HUD before dropping back down. **"I can hack a couple turrets, that should give us a big enough distraction to deal with the mobile platforms."** he said to Jane as she dropped back down to vent her rifle.

"Sounds good, try to keep your head down." she said with a nod.

Alex returned the nod before standing up. _**"Maximum Armor."**_ rounds peppered his torso as he bolted out of cover and toward the first turret. His energy meter dropped to half by the time he had the thing hacked and it started firing on the Geth around it.

The nano soldier ran over to the next turret and hacked that one as well, forcing it to turn around and destroy the remaining turret before focusing on the remaining Geth.

One Trooper got close, but Alex whipped out his Hammer and shot it through the optic before it got within striking distance as the team began to move again. Moping up the last of the Geth as they now stood directly underneath Sovereign. "There has to be a way to get inside." said Tali as they walked down another access ramp.

"The tower's littered with ducts and venting systems. Any of them will lead us to where we need to go." said Garrus.

Alex and Jane approached a hatch at the end of the access way and motioned the others over. "This is our ticket in." said Jane pulling the hatch open.

**"I'll go in first. I'll radio in if it's clear."** he said taking out his pistol again. _**"Cloak Engaged."**_ he vanished before leaping into the hatch. Moving his way slowly and as quietly as possible through the shaft. The nano soldier found himself dropping down into a room just outside the atrium leading to the Council chambers.

**"I'm in. It's all clear so far."** he radioed in while scanning the atrium and tagging four Geth Troopers that were waiting for them on the next level ahead.

The rest of the team quickly joined him, weapons still in hand as they made their way through the burning atrium. "The seat of government, reduced to this." said Liara shaking their head.

"It'll be much worse if Sovereign gains complete control." said Jane as they headed up the stairs. Taking down the four Geth standing guard around the room before charging forward toward the Council chambers.

Reaching the top, they saw Saren standing at the Citadel's controls. Alex opened fire with his pistol as the Turian leapt from the platform and on to his hovering device. He primed a grenade and tossed it at them, forcing them all to separate as the explosive went off.

"I was afraid you two wouldn't make it in time." Saren said smirking.

"In time for what?" asked Jane from her cover. Alex right next to her drawing his assault rifle.

"The final confrontation. I think we all expected it would end like this." replied Saren. "You've lost. You know that, don't you? In a few minutes, Sovereign will have full control of all the Citadel's systems. The relay will open. The Reapers will return."

**"How about I tear both your fucking arms off this time?"** said Alex gripping his rifle.

"You and may have survived our encounter on Virmire, Maverick. But I've changed since then. Improved. Sovereign has...upgraded me." said the rogue Spectre with something akin to pure elation in his voice

"You let that thing implant you? Are you insane?" asked Jane horrified.

"I suppose I should thank you all. After Virmire, I realized that I may not be strong enough to take on the both of you. This coupled with my fears of indoctrination plagued my ever thought, the doubts began to eat away at me. Sovereign sensed my hesitation. I was implanted to strengthen my resolve." explained Saren. "Now my doubts are gone. I believe in Sovereign completely. I understand that the Reapers need organics. Join us and Sovereign will find a place for you both as well."

**"My answer hasn't changed, split-lip! You're just letting that thing run wild inside your head because your too damn weak to think for yourself anymore!" **Alex called out.

"The relationship is symbiotic, Maverick." Saren started. "Organic and machine intertwined, a union of flesh and steel. The strengths of both, the weaknesses of neither. Why do you continue to fight what you are? Your just like us! So much more than the rest of your pathetic race."

Alex let out a breath, **"Because at my heart, I am still a Human. No matter what get's put into me that will never change! You gave up what made you who you are because you let your mind fall victim to Sovereign, your nothing like the man you were before!" **

The statement seemed to make Saren pause. The glow in his eyes dimmed slightly before he held the side of his head in pain.

"Sovereign hasn't won yet Saren. We can stop it from taking control of the station! Step aside and the invasion will never happen!" Jane called out.

"We can't stop it!" Saren barked out "Not forever. You saw the visions. You saw what happened to the Protheans. The Reapers are too powerful."

**"Maybe they are! But we have the power to postpone the invasion! We can do what the Protheans were unable to do!"** Alex stood up with his rifle trained on the Turian. **"There is a chance that will give us valuable time! Now stand aside! I won't let you walk away alive this time if you don't."**

Saren looked like he was starting to struggle, "Is there...truly a way to stop this. A chance for...unh!" he screamed and clutched his head. "The implants...Sovereign is too strong...I can fight it!"

Jane rolled to her feet next to Alex, "It's not over yet! You can still redeem yourself!" she said to the ex-Spectre.

Saren gave them all a sorrowful look. "...I...I'm...Sorry..." he struggled against himself as he pressed his pistol under his chin and pulled the trigger. Blue blood blew out the back of his head and he fell off his platform through the glass floor and slammed into ground below.

Watching Saren fall to the ground, Alex ran toward the holo-panel and brought up his omni-tool and the data files they had acquired to gain control of the station from Vigil. The rest of the team gathered around as the files started to take effect. _**"Data File Transfer Complete. Connection Established."**_

**"I've got control of the Citadel's systems." **said Alex looking back at all of them.

"Open the stations arms. Maybe the fleet can take Sovereign down before he regains control of the station." said Garrus.

"See if you can open a communication channel as well." said Jane added.

Alex pushed a few keys on his omni-tool and a transmission came through, _'...the Destiny Ascension. Main drives offline, kinetic barriers down to 40%. The council is on board. I repeat, the council is on board.' _spoke a navigator.

_'_Normandy_ to the Citadel. _Normandy_ to the Citadel. Please tell me that's you guys out there.'_ said Joker.

**"We're here Joker." **said Alex as Jane stood next to him.

_'We caught that distress call. I'm sitting here in the Andura sector with the entire Arcturus fleet. We can save the Ascension. Just unlock the relays around the Citadel and we'll send the cavalry in!' _said the pilot.

"Are you really willing to sacrifice human lives to save the Council after all the shit they pulled?" asked Wrex crossing his arms.

"This is bigger than humanity. Sovereign's a threat to every organic species in the galaxy. Letting them die would cause mass panic." reasoned Liara.

"The council must be sacrificed for the greater good. Don't waste your reinforcements. Hold them back until the Citadel arms open up. Save the Human fleet to attack Sovereign." said Garrus.

'_What's the order Commander, Maverick? Come in now to save the Ascension, or hold back?' _asked Joker.

Jane looked at Alex, the nano soldier looked right back. **"Honestly, after all of the 'help' they've given us I couldn't really care less what happens to them." **said Alex bitterly.

"We can't just let them die Alex, we're better than that." said Jane putting a hand on his arm. "I'm just as pissed at them as you are, but that doesn't give us the right to be executioners." she reasoned.

Alex sighed heavily, as much as he wanted to leave the nearsighted Councilors to their fate because of their stupidity he knew Jane was right. And hopefully they would wise the hell up before things got a lot worse. **"Joker, I'm opening the relays. Get in here and kick some ass!"** he said punching in the sequence.

X

Outside the Citadel, the _Normandy _came out of mass relay with the Arcturus fleet right behind it. _"Alliance ships move in! We need to save the Destiny Ascension!"_ ordered Admiral Hackett as they converged on the attacking Geth fleet.

On the Ascension, and Asari at the controls looked surprised, "Commander, we're picking up reinforcements!"

The Commander looked at the readouts in relief, "It's the Alliance! Thank the Goddess!"

The fleet opened fire on the Geth ships, the rounds blowing the vessels to pieces. The Geth returned fire taking out a couple of human ships, but the synthetics were out gunned and outmatched by the Alliance's firepower.

_"Destiny Ascension, you are all clear. Repeat, you are all clear."' _said Joker as the fleet headed toward the Citadel and leaving the Geth fleet in ruins.

The stations arms began to open slowly, revealing Sovereign still attached to the tower. _"The Citadel is opening! All ships move in! Concentrate on Sovereign!" _ordered Hackett as the fleet entered the Citadel. Getting the Reaper in their sights, they began the assault.

X

Shutting down his omni-tool, Alex walked to the edge of the platform and looked down where Saren's body lay. Clenching a fist, he hopped down to the lower level. Bending his knees and using a hand to stabilize himself on the landing. "Alex, what are you doing?" Garrus called down.

**"Making sure this bastard stays dead."** he called back taking out three explosive arrows and approaching the body of the dead Turian.

The whole tower suddenly started to tremble, Alex started moving a little quicker as red energy started to crackle through the room. Red bolts converging on the body while everyone tried to hold themselves up as the shaking got worse.

Saren's corpse began to glow as the energy reached critical levels. _**"Maximum Armor."**_Alex braced himself as the energy burst out in all directions. The platform above collapsed causing the whole squad to fall to the lower level.

Alex helped Jane to her feet as Saren's body stood upright. Blowing bright red like the fires of hell as the flesh burned away revealing the cybernetic components underneath.

The squad stared in horror at the skeletal abomination that stood before them. Eyes and chest glowing with dark red energy as it seemed to leer at them in fury. Alex glared back through his visor, drawing his bow and nocking one of the explosive arrows he had held as they all prepared to fight.

The Husk crouched down like a wild animal ready to attack, **"I AM SOVEREIGN. AND THIS STATION IS MINE!"**

_**A/N: I know a lot of you were expecting another long fight with Saren, but I decided to save the best fight for Sovereign. I was sure to add the space battle outside the Citadel for added effect to the story. The conclusion is right around the corner, and with how I'm updating lately it'll be posted very soon.**_


	44. The Final Battle

_**A/N: Everyone better be ready to party cuz I am back! After a lot of planning and hard work I'm finally able to present to you all one of the last few chapters in the Crysis Effect series! Granted this one isn't as big as I had originally hoped, but this is all one big ass fight and it's one no one wants to miss!**_

_**So here we go! (I own nothing)**_

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Council Chambers - Citadel**

**August 22, 2183 - 23:11 hours**

The squad all stood with their weapons aimed at the creäture before them that was once Saren. The cybernetic skeleton glowed various purples and blues along its structure except for the ribcage and eyes that glowed dark red from the Reaper's power.

Giving a loud, echoing shriek, the Husk crouched and leapt at the team with speed that surprised them.

Alex let the explosive arrow he had ready fly, the creäture twisted and leapt aside as the projectile flew right past it. Missing by only centimeters before hitting the far wall.

The creature landing on all fours before leaping up onto one of the walls of the chamber. "What the hell is that?" shouted Garrus scanning the walls with his assault rifle trying to locate the abomination.

"I think Sovereign's controlling the cybernetic part of Saren's body. Kind of like the Husks we saw before." said Jane as the creature crawled along the wall and they all opened fire on it.

The red glowing Husk flung itself at them, everyone dove aside as it landed on the ground with a large impact and it started crawled across the ground like a spider. The team continued to shoot at it, but each round barely missed the mark or bounced off a red kinetic barrier that was around it.

Wrex charged it with his shotgun blasting. The Husk threw itself at the Krogan, flipping through the air and latching on to his hump. Claws racking across his armor and leaving deep gouges in the hardened material. "Get this thing off me!" The Warlord roared trying to shake it off.

**"Wrex hold still!"** shouted Alex cocking his fist back. _**"Maximum Power."**_ His fist connected hard with the creature's face sending it flying off Wrex and crashing into the pillar behind them. The Husk flipped upright on the ground and started to crawl around again.

Liara fired singularity after singularity in an attempt to try and slow it down, but each biotic attack barely hindered it. Tali fired a barrage of tech attacks of various natures, the Husk's kinetic barriers sparked slightly when an overload struck it hard.

Jane and Garrus capitalised from Tali's attack and sprayed the creäture with a hail of gunfire from their assault rifles. The rounds peppering the metal skeleton and causing a bit of damage as it scrambled back to get away from the assault.

It leapt up and latched on to a wall again as red energy began to charge to its mouth. "Everyone get down!" shouted Jane. They got into cover just as a volley of energy blasts spewed from the Husk's mouth toward them. Raining down all over the area scorching the walls and floor on contact.

Alex stood and sprayed rounds everywhere with his assault rifle. The creäture turned its head in his direction and launched a concentrated blast his way. _**"Maximum Armor."**_ The blast connected with his chest sending the nano soldier into the wall.

Dazed, he picked up his dropped rifle and vented it. Jane leapt over the fallen pillar next to him and pressed her back to it for cover. "This could be trouble." she said as she drew her shotgun and readied themselves for another attempt.

He couldn't help but agree as they attacked together.

X

Outside the tower, the Alliance fleet opened fire with everything they had on Sovereign. Hitting the Reaper with all they could throw at it.

The Reaper didn't seem to acknowledge the heavy rounds as they detonated off of its powerful barriers. Slowly, it lifted one of its tentacles and fired a bright red beam of energy that sheared through a nearby dreadnought and causing it to explode.

Sovereign opened the rest of its appendages and started tearing apart the other ships. Many attempted to back away from the deadly weapons only to fall to the same fate.

The _Normandy_ flew by the wreckage of a nearby ship and barely missing a beam fired from the Reaper. _"Sovereign's too strong! We have to pull back!" _shouted a commander from a nearby cruiser.

_"Negative! This is our only chance! Take that monster down, no matter what the cost!" _ordered Hackett as the fleet kept the pressure on.

X

Garrus swung his sniper rifle around and fired a round straight at the Reaper infused Husk. The creäture leapt out of the way before going after the Turian, its razor sharp claws slicing the weapon in half before knocking him hard into the wall.

Spinning around, the Husk fired another barrage of energy blasts that forced the team into cover. Jane peered around and saw that Garrus was slumped on the ground unmoving from the attack. "Shit! Garrus is down, we need to take this thing down and fast!" she said standing and spraying bullets all over.

Alex drew both his Hammers and emptied both their clips in moments. **"It's gotta have a weakness!"** he said reloading and emptying the clips again.

The creäture crawled along the walls of the chamber, leaping at the team shreeking like a banshee as they threw everything they had at it.

Hitting the ground, Wrex fired several shotgun blasts into the synthetic only for it to fire a blast right into his chest. Scorching his armor and sending the Warlord skidding across the ground.

Tali threw another overload to take out its barriers and was successful, but she couldn't stop it from lashing out with a long metal arm and knocking her aside.

_**"Maximum Power."**_ Alex leapt into the air and slammed his fist down on to the Husk's spine. The creäture shuttered from the attack, its head and neck craning in his direction as a large volt of red electricity shot from its mouth and struck him in the chest.

His HUD went crazy as his body began to convulse. **"IF YOU WILL NOT SERVE US. YOU WILL BE DESTROYED."** Sovereign bellowed as the power increased in intensity.

Jane kept the trigger of her rifle clenched until the weapon over heated. She then grabbed it by the stock and smashed it against the Husk in attempt to get it to release the nano soldier. A pulse of red energy shot from the synthetic sending the remaining squad mates flying back.

Alex tried to fight against the attack, but the energy was too powerful. _**"Warning: Energy Depleted. Multiple Systems Overloading."**_ warned Prophet as the red power arced over his form.

_'I have to do something! Anything dammit!'_ through his struggles, Alex clenched his fists as he fought harder against the attack.

That's when he felt it. The same feeling he got from that energy output that went through him back on Ilos. The same thing that Vigil gave to him before it shut down completely. _**"Adapted Xeno Energy Source Detected. Initializing..."**_

A bolt of green energy arced across his right arm, a second followed along on the left. In moments green energy danced along the surface of the nano suit and began to fight against the red energy invading it.

_**"Energy Levels at Maximum Capacity. Energy Levels Increasing Beyond Normal Parameters." **_Alex's HUD glowed green around the edges as his energy meter went off the charts. A green bolt shot out of his body and pushed against the red energy being controlled by the Husk.

The team watched wide-eyed as the green bolt fought against the red one. The struggle of power was so bright they had to shield their eyes from it.

Focusing on this newfound energy, Alex dug down deeper and forced as much of it as he could to the surface. The bolt coming from him overpowered the Reaper-energy and struck the creäture, causing it to shreek and scurry back out of range.

Alex landed back on his feet and stood straight, green power dancing all over him as he glared at the Husk. **"This ain't over..."** he growled taking out his bow and going on the offensive.

Leaping back on to the walls, the Husk charged for another attack. But Alex was already on top of it. Firing a eezo arrow that struck it dead on and disrupted its concentration.

An explosive arrow followed, knocking it off of the wall as the nano soldier slid across the ground and delivering a thundering kick to the creature's chest and throwing it into the wall.

The Husk got back to its feet and leapt at the Post-Human with claws ready to tear him apart. It was then a grenade flew in its path and exploded, causing it to go off course and crash to the ground. "You forget us?" said Jane leveling her assault rifle with the rest of the team standing with her weapons and powers ready.

Crawling back a few steps, the creäture opened its mouth and fired a large beam at them.

Alex ran in front of the others, the green energy from before still charging his nano suit as the attack hit. Only this time he pushed it back with equal ferocity. **"It's over Sovereign! Your genocide ends here!"** he shouted as he focused on pushing more of the strange energy into the beam.

The Husk struggled, but met the nano soldier in a stalemate. **"THE CYCLE CANNOT BE STOPPED. YOU WILL MERELY DELAY THE INEVITABLE. ORGANIC LIFE AS YOU KNOW IT WILL COME TO AN END."**

The power gathering around the creäture grew exponentially until it all exploded out around the room.

Unprepared for such an event, the squad was thrown about the chamber like rag dolls. Some hitting walls and pillars in their flight before coming to rest on the floor.

Alex groaned as he slowly got up. The energy around him dying slowly and his suit returning to normal from the super charge. Jane laid next to him unconscious as the rest of their team laid all over the place in the same state.

The nano soldier stood on shaking legs as Prophet spoke in his ear;

_**"Suit Integrity: 52%"**_

_**"Energy Depleted."**_

_**"Armor and Cloaking Abilities Temporarily Offline." **_

_**"Repairs in Progress..."**_

He was tackled by a solid form. The Husk crouched over him before slashing viciously with its sharp claws, leaving deep grooves and cuts in the nano suits surface.

_**"Suit Integrity: 31%. Maximum Power."**_ Alex raised his foot and kicked the creäture hard sending it away and allowing him to get back to his feet. He reached for his weapons and found that his rifles had been fried in the energy burst, his bow laid on the other side of the chamber and his pistols were low on ammo.

Bringing out his omni-tool on one arm and drawing his knife with the other. the nano soldier readied himself as the Husk gave a loud shreek before coming at him again.

X

Jane slowly opened her eyes. The smell of the burning chambers and the sounds of combat bringing her back to reality as she tried to assess what had happened.

Ignoring the pain in her head and chest, she pushed herself to her hands and knees before sitting upright. Wrex and Liara were in a similar state, but Tali and Garrus were still out cold. Checking her weapons, she found that the inner workings had been completely fried from whatever the creature did moments ago.

A loud crash made her head shoot up.

Alex was locked in hand to hand combat with the Reaper controlled Husk. Ducking and dodging around swipes and energy blasts as he tried to get some form of leverage over the thing.

He managed to catch the creature's arm and throw it over his shoulder. But the thing just twisted in the air at the last minute and righted itself before landing back on the ground and running back at him.

Wrex roared and charged into the fray. Ramming his bulk into the Husk and slamming it to the wall.

But the creature possessed a strange amount of strength as it fought back. Holding the Krogan a moment before slashing him across the chest and throwing him into Alex sending both crashing to the floor.

Alex got back to his feet and fired a cluster overload that hit its target. Completely frying the Husk's shields and giving him the distraction to run in and stab the blade of his hardened knife into its ribcage.

The energy within the synthetic pulsed and the knife was sent flying away, burying itself into the nearby wall as a sharp clawed hand grabbed the nano soldier by the throat and began to crush. **"YOUR DEATH, WILL THE FIRST OF MANY HYBRID."** the Reaper bellowed.

Jane began to panic, looking around for something, anything she could use as a weapon...then she saw it.

A few feet away laid Alex's bow, the quiver of arrows nearby. She quickly scrambled toward them. Most of the arrows had been damaged or destroyed completely. But one remained in tact as she picked it up along with the bow.

Nocking the arrow, she held the weapon up and slowly drew the string back. Recalling the time Alex had shown her how to use it.

_Flashback:_

_"How can this thing really be that effective? It's a little old for common warfare." said Jane as she and Alex stood in the _Normandy's_ shooting range. Alex held his bow out to her with a raised eyebrow after hearing her statement._

_"That's were your wrong. You see, even the old classics can be retrofitted to fit in with current styles. Not only that, but they can prove to be a huge asset as well." he said calmly._

_"How so?" asked the Commander._

_"Consider this. All kinetic barriers were designed to stop mass accelerated rounds, yes?" he asked receiving a nod. "Well, in most cases a barrier stops the round because of its velocity. Which is pretty damn fast with the mass accelerator drives in each weapon."_

_He held up the bow, "My bow doesn't use mass accelerator technology. The arrows travel fast with each shot, but lack the same velocity as a regular round fired from a gun. This low velocity makes it so that most barriers won't be able to detect it until after it's already hit the target. Basically, it can penetrate most barriers like they weren't there."_

_Jane was surprised. She never expected such a primitive weapon to have such an advantage in a firefight. "Mind if I give it a shot?"_

_Alex smirked before handing the weapon over along with a regular arrow. "Need a tutorial?"_

_The Commander shook her head as she stood at the line. "I've seen you use it, how hard can it be?" she nocked the arrow and drew the string back. But the sudden pull at the end made her lose focus and she let it go._

_The arrow was released and hit the floor half-way down range and bounced a few times before coming to a stop. _

_For his part, Alex fought not to laugh at the honest beginner's mistake. _

_Drawing another arrow, Jane focused a little harder as she drew it back. A moment later she let it go, sailing through the air and burrowing into a crate that was behind the target and a foot to the right. "Dammit..." she cursed._

_"Here." said the nano soldier taking another arrow and standing behind her. "You have to control your breathing with this a lot more than you do with a sniper rifle. Even the slightest shift will cause an issue."_

_Reaching around her and holding her hands as he helped her nock the new arrow. Jane found herself blushing at how close they were as he helped control her movements. _

_"Deep, slow breaths." he said in her ear as he helped her draw the string back smoothly. "Now, just before you let the shot go, hold your breath to steady your aim. But make sure you have your target lined up before you do." he couched while releasing her hands._

_Jane followed his instructions as she looked down the sights on the bow, lining up the target down range as she held her breath and steadied herself. She then let it go._

_The arrow whistled through the air before connecting with the target dead center. _

_"Alright!" exclaimed Alex clapping at the perfect shot. Jane beamed with pride, it felt like she was back in basic and hitting high marks on the shooting range all over again. _

_"Think I can get a little more practice in?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him. _

_"Can't see why not. Who knows, maybe you can out shoot me with this thing some day." said the Post-Human with a chuckle. _

_Jane raised an eyebrow, "You trying to over-flatter me Alex?" she asked putting her hand on her hip with the other still holding the bow._

_Alex made the perfect innocent face, "Would I do that?" _

_Rolling her eyes, the Commander took another arrow and nocked it. "Just watch Drake. I'll put you to shame with this someday." she said letting the shot go._

_Flashback End_

Jane took a few small deep breaths. Drowning out everything around her as she lined up her target. Holding her breath for that last moment, she prayed to every deity in existence that she would not miss.

She let the arrow fly.

X

Alex struggled in the Husk's grasp as his airways were blocked off. His vision swam black as he tried to think of a way out of this. _**"Warning! Vital Signs Dropping!" **_alerted Prophet as things got harder to focus.

Suddenly there was a small flash in his peripheral vision. The creature's head snapped to the side before it let out a blood curdling shreek of pain. A lone arrow sticking out of its left eye socket as it dropped Alex to the ground.

Now free, Alex got his second wind quickly before taking out his omni-tool. **"Time for something new..."** the device glowed a moment before it started to shift and change shape. A foot long blade the same color as the omni-tool itself sprang to life out of the device as the nano soldier stood ready.

_**"Omni-Blade Online."**_ The Post-Human gave a battle cry as he charged forward. Driving the hard-energy blade into the Husk's chest while it was distracted.

**"Go to Hell Motherfucker!" **Alex shouted as he charged the nano suit's energy into the blade and forced it in deeper until it burst out of the creature's back. The Husk's shreeks came to an abrupt halt before Alex pulled the blade free and let the now lifeless skeleton fall to the ground.

The same red energy that had gave it life slowly began to eat away at the cybernetic components until nothing but a pile of ashes remained.

Deactivating the omni-blade. Alex took a long, deep breath before looking to his right to see Jane standing on the other side of the chamber, his bow in her hand with a relieved smile on her face. **"Nice shot, darlin." **he said making her smile widen.

The rest of the team slow began to come around and got to their feet despite their injuries. But before anything could be said the whole tower began to shake again. "Uh oh...what now?" asked Liara fearful.

Alex's eyes widened, **"We should be getting out of here..."**

X

Back outside, Sovereign suddenly stopped its attacks. Energy sparked around its form as it lost power before tilting to the side and falling off of the tower.

Joker flew the _Normandy _through the wreckage of several ships with what remained of the fleet as they observed what was happening. _"Its shields are down! Nows our chance!" _he shouted to the other pilots and commanding officers as he flew the ship high above the Reaper.

_"Hit it with everything we've got!"_ ordered Hackett.

The fleet fired on Sovereign, the Reapers armor being punched into easily without its shields to protect it. Joker flipped the _Normandy_ around from its high point and dove toward the Reaper. _"On my flank! We're going in!"_ he shouted. When he was in close, he fired a torpedo and banked right.

The round struck the Reaper in its underbelly, ripping straight through its armor, through its mass effect core, and out its front. Sovereign shook from the attack before it's tentacles started to blow off and the machine began to implode from the inside out.

In one thunderous explosion, Sovereign blew up. Its parts flying across the Citadel at the deadly vanguard ceased to exist.

X

The squad looked up at the main window of the Council chambers and had seen Sovereign's demise. But now faced another problem as the Reaper's debris was now heading straight toward them.

"GO! EVERYONE OUT!" Jane screamed as they all ran as fast as they could toward the other end of the level. Alex right at her heels as the wreckage began hitting the tower.

A heavy tremor caused the Commander to fall down the small flight of stairs leading out of the chambers. Alex looked back as the debris smashed through the windows. With no other options, he threw himself on top of Jane. _**"Maximum Armor."**_

The wreckage crashed into the tower kicking up more dust and debris from impact.

_**A/N: Sovereigns finally been destroyed. But who survived the fight to stop it? Update will be here faster than you can say HOLY SHIT so no worries guys.**_


	45. End of a Fight - Start of a War

_**A/N: It's finally here. The conclusion to the first arc of the Crysis Effect storyline! And just to put many of your minds to rest, there will be a Crysis Effect 2 and 3 when this comes to a close. In fact I'm already working on the next arc so that I can keep this train going.**_

_**So when this part of the story ends, don't think for a damn minute that I'm leaving it unfinished. So let's put this part of the story to bed! (I own nothing)**_

**Council Chambers - Citadel**

**August 23, 2183 - 03:08 hours**

Fires continued to rage. The damage was exponential from the attack that had crippled a large portion of the Citadel. Wreckage from Sovereign laid scattered all over the place, the once powerful Reaper vanguard nothing more than piles of salvage scattered all across the station.

The Council chambers looked the worst, being so close to the Reaper when it exploded it took the most damage when the debris was scattered...there had been no word from Jane, Alex or the rest of their team since the end of the attack.

X

A chunk of debris was moved aside, a C-Sec officer shined his omni-tool's flashlight into the alcove that was exposed. "Captain Anderson! We've found them!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Several more C-Sec personnel and medical teams jogged over being lead by Anderson and Benezia who used her biotics to lift more of the wreckage out of the way.

Tali came stumbling out first, being helped to her feet by an EMT as a C-Sec officer helped pull Liara out next. "Little Wing..." Benezia whispered running forward and embracing her daughter.

A pile of debris a little ways away started to shift. Wrex rose from the damage, blood dripping down his chin as he tossed a metal beam to the side standing to his full height. He reached down and helped Garrus to his feet out of the pile, dragging the injured Turian along as two officers went over to give them a hand.

Anderson looked at all of them, but didn't see no sign of Shepard or Maverick. "Your all safe now." he said as the EMTs looked them over. "Where's the Commander? Where's Maverick?" he asked.

The grim looks on their faces gave everyone pause. Tali and Wrex both looked at the wreckage still covering most of the large room. Anderson followed their line of sight and felt dread fill his heart. The very thought of the woman he considered a daughter after all these years, and one of the bravest men he ever had the fortune of meeting being under all that made him feel sick.

Benezia had tears threatening to fall as she held Liara who was silently crying into her shoulder. The two Humans had given her, her life back. Given her purpose again. And above all, time with her only child once more.

Wrex didn't show it, but he felt as though he had lost a true brother and sister. Both Humans having proven to be his equals on the battlefield and deserving of that respect.

Garrus' eyes remained downcast as the medics help treat his injuries. He couldn't bring himself to think of his friends being under all that. Wounded...dead...he just couldn't. Alex practically survived everything that was thrown at him. And Jane was one of those people that wouldn't give up no matter what happened.

The medics helped Tali repair a few small tears in her suit and administering enough antibiotics to fight off the infections she knew she had gotten. Despite the slight fever that was already creeping up on her, she prayed to Keelah that the Commander and Alex would come out of this.

Liara held on to her mother. Ever since she had been saved on Therum she had been accepted by both Jane and Alex along with the rest of the crew. They treated her like a true friend, like family. Making her feel welcome and part of the team when they never had to in the first place. Alex had even given her mother back to her, something that she could never repay.

Everyone had one thought in common, _'They can't be dead...'_

When most of the injuries were treated; everyone began heading toward the exit. When they suddenly they all heard a loud creak echo through the room.

Looking back, a large chunk of Sovereign the size of a skycar began to move at the back of the chamber. After a moment it began to lift into the air before being thrown to the other side of the room. Everyone stood in awe as Alex stood tall. His nano suit visibly damaged in various places, but was repairing itself right before their eyes.

He reached down where he was standing and scooped another person in his arms. Jane's armor was dented and she had a couple bruises on her face, but she was alive as the nano soldier carried her bridal style over the debris.

"You know I can walk, right?" she muttered even though her body ached.

"Oh I know, but how often will I get a chance like this?" Alex asked not bothering to filter his voice as they approached the large group. The medics moving in to check them over.

Anderson approached them, a look of relief on his face at seeing the two Spectres alive and well. "It's good to see you two again. Damn find work, both of you." he said with pride.

"Thank you, sir." said Jane when the medic applied medi-gel to her wounds.

**"How's the fleet?" **asked Alex switching the filter of his helmet on.

Anderson sighed heavily, "It's rough. We're still taking stock of the dead and several of our ships were destroyed by Sovereign. But we won."

"It feels like a small victory, after everything we've lost." said Jane looking at all the devastation solemnly.

Alex put an arm around her shoulders, **"It would have been much worse if Sovereign succeeded. At least we stopped the rest of the Reapers from pouring through...for now anyway."** He knew damn well that the war had just begun. And looking down at Jane he knew that she knew as well.

The worst was yet to come.

X

**Alexander 'Maverick' Drake**

**Presidium - Citadel**

**August 23, 2183 - 05:08 hours**

After having the team checked over by medical personnel, Alex and Jane stood in the Presidium commons with Anderson after making sure the rest of the crew was okay.

Ashley had nearly tackled Garrus, holo-cast and all after seeing that he was okay. Everyone was just happy to be alive after everything that had happened.

The three of them had been contacted by the Councilors personally and were asked to meet them in the commons to discuss everything that had occurred during thw war against Sovereign. However, they weren't the only ones to be asked to be there.

"Do you two have any idea how much trouble you have caused." They all looked to see Udina stomping toward them. "Stealing Alliance property. Disobeying orders. Assaulting a government official. You three are lucky I don't have you court martialed!" he exclaimed.

**"Shut your goddamn mouth Udina!"** Alex roared making the Ambassador stumble back. **"Incase you missed the **_**shitstorm**_** that went down here, what we did was save the whole fucking galaxy while you sat on your ass thinking you were king shit of Humanity."**

The nano soldier got in the man's face, **"So I'd take a step back before I knock you off your high-horse so hard you won't know your head from your ass."**

A shuttle came down from the air above and landed on the small port not too far away from them. The doors opened and a squad of heavily armed guards, Human, Asari and Turian all stepped off first followed by the three Councilors.

The large group walked across the grounds and approached the four Humans who all stood at attention. Alex bit his lip to avoid saying something that he probable wouldn't regret after everything they put him and Jane through.

"Ambassador, Captain, Maverick, Commander Shepard." said Tevos as they stood before them. "We have gathered here to recognize the enormous contributions of the Alliance forces in the war against Sovereign and the Geth."

"Many Humans lost their live in the battle to save the Citadel, brave and courageous soldiers who willingly gave their lives so that we, the Council, might live." added Valern.

"There is no greater sacrifice, and we share your grief over the tragic loss of so many noble men and women." said Sparatus.

"The Council also owes you both a great debt." Tevos said to Jane and Alex with complete honesty. "One we can never repay. You saved not just our lives, but the lives of billions from Sovereign and the Reapers."

**"It wasn't an easy feat Councilors."** said Alex. **"Had you heeded our words and our evidence, more lives could have been spared."**

"Indeed. And we will shoulder the blame for our inactions." said Valern with a slow nod, "The heroic and selfless actions you both have shown serve as a symbol of everything Humanity and the Alliance stand for."

"And even though we cannot bring back those valiant soldiers who gave their lives to save ours, we can honor their memories through our actions as of now." said Sparatus.

"Humanity has shown that it is ready to stand as a defender and protector of the galaxy. You have proved you are worthy to join our ranks and serve beside us on the Citadel Council." said Tevos.

Udina's ego looked to be glowing, "Councilor, on behalf of Humanity and the Alliance, we thank you for this prestigious honor and humbly accept."

Alex tilted his head in Jane's direction, she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"We will need a list of potential candidates to fill Humanity's seat on the Council." said Valern.

"And given all that has happened, I am sure recommendations from both of you will carry a great deal of weight." Tevos said to the two Spectres. "Do you support an particular candidates?"

**"Honestly...I'm all done with politics."** said Alex crossing his arms over his chest. He looked at Jane. **"What about you Jane? You got any ideas?" **

The Commander thought it over in her head before nodding. "Humanity needs someone who will look out for its best interests at heart. But at the same time they need to have the courage to stand up for what they believe in."

She looked at Anderson and smiled, "Someone like you sir. I nominate Captain Anderson."

The Council looked a little shocked, and Udina looked like the wind had been ripped right out of his sails. "Him? You must be joking." said the Ambassador condescendingly. "Anderson prefers to let his fists do the talking."

"Only with you Ambassador, only with you." said Anderson trying to hide his grin.

**"While we're on that subject Udina."** Alex held up his fist. **"Mine's got a few words to say to you after what you were spouting off when you grounded us before. Perhaps you two should have a conversation..."** he let the threat hang in the air.

**"But I do agree with Jane's choice. We have too many politicians on the Council. We need someone who can put defense ahead of politics. I think the Captain would be perfect for the job...if he accepts."** the nano soldier added.

Anderson closed his eyes in deep thought. Alex and Jane watched him out of the corner of their eyes, both wondering what the Captain's choice will be.

After a few moments he opened his eyes again, taking a step forward he put his hands behind his back. "I would be honored to be Humanity's representative on the Council. And do everything in my power to help rebuild."

The Councilors looked to one another before going back to the Captain. "We trust in the words of both the Commander and Maverick and will accept you with open arms, Captain Anderson."

"Sovereign's defeat marks the beginning of a new era for both Humanity and the Council." said Sparatus.

Jane shook her head, "Sovereign was just a vanguard. The Reaper fleet is still coming. Hundreds of ships, perhaps more. This is far from over."

Alex nodded, **"She's right Councilors. Just because we sealed the front door doesn't mean they might not have a backup plan to get out of dark space. The Reapers won't stop just because Sovereign is dead. And we're going to do everything in our power to stop them."**

The two Spectres nodded to Anderson before walking over the bridge that had been behind them. "You realize that they might try to brush all this aside, right?" asked Jane as they got out of earshot.

"They can try. I had Prophet compile all the evidence we collected in our mission and stored away it just incase we might need it." replied the Post-Human.

The couple stopped by a railing and overlooked the lakes surrounding the Presidium. The debris from the battle along with the remains of the fleets that fought against Sovereign were scattered everywhere. The clean up process already begun, but it would be a long time before the Citadel was back to normal.

"I still can't believe all of this." said Jane leaning against the railing. "Everything we've been through. What we faced. What's coming at us next...it's just all hard to swallow." she admitted.

Alex removed his helmet and set it on the ground, no one was around for nearly a mile and wouldn't see his face. He reached out and held the Commander's hand, interlacing his fingers with hers as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Whatever is coming, we'll face it together. We started this, and I know we can finish it."

Jane smiled, "Still the optimistic one? And here I thought that was my job."

"We can switch roles. God knows that we'll be going back and forth when things get rough." said Alex. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're the diplomat in the relationship. I'll stick to being the muscle."

Jane lifted her head and raised an eyebrow, "Relationship huh?" she smirked, "I can get used to hearing that."

Alex smirked back, "Well get used to it darlin. Cuz your going to be hearing it a lot." he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

The Commander tilted her head, "Why do you call me 'darlin'? Not that I mind, it's just that I haven't heard that kind of accent before." she asked curious.

"I grew up in the south in the United States back where I'm from. Born and raised in North Carolina, that's were my accent comes from. I can suppress it pretty well, but it slips out every once in a while." explained the nano soldier. "As for calling you darlin? It just seemed to fit."

Jane smiled, "I like it. You should let your accent out more often."

Alex smirked, "What ever you want, _darlin_." he said letting his southern drawl out thickly. His smirk widened when he watched a small blush come to the red-head's cheeks as she smiled back.

"Flatterer." said Jane wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his.

Breaking apart, the two soldiers pressed their foreheads together and smiled. "Don't forget, you owe me a date Alex." Jane said grinning.

"Oh I didn't forget." replied the nano soldier before scratching the back of his head. "We just have to find some place that wasn't destroyed in the attack." Jane laughed as they got comfortable together by the railing again.

Nothing in the verse but the two of them at that moment.

X

**Flux Bar & Club - Upper Wards**

**August 25, 2183 - 18:01 hours**

The sound of multiple glasses clinking together could be heard through the nearly empty club. Flux has suffered a little bit of damage but was still functioning normally. It was the perfect place for the _Normandy's_ crew to get together and celebrate their victory.

"To the death of Sovereign and ensuring galactic safety." said Alex raising his glass. Everyone else toasted as well and clinking their glasses together.

"Heard it got rough up in the tower." said Ashley taking a sip from her glass.

"It was, that damn Husk nearby tore us apart. Thankfully we went at it as a team." said Garrus from the spot next to her.

"With Shepard firing the last shot before Alex finished it off." said Liara remembering the last part of the fight vividly.

"That may be. But we all did our part; as a team. It took all of us to bring that thing down and complete the mission, it wasn't just one or two of us." said Jane seriously from her spot next to Alex.

The nano soldier raised his glass again, "And let's not forget the baddest pilot in the Traverse, who took down that freak of nature with one final shot."

Joker raised his arms, "Thank you, thank you. I'd like to thank the academy, my mom, and everyone who believed in me."

Everyone rolled their eyes, "You had to give him a compliment, didn't you." Jane said to Alex who just shrugged.

When everything calmed down Jane spoke again, "I got a transmission from Arcturus station, from Kaidan." The team all sat up straighter, "He's awake, and healing just fine. He should be starting rehab in about two months. Says he wishes he was there to help us take down Sovereign."

"Good to know that he's okay now." said Ashley. "What's everyone got planned now?"

"Going back to Tuchunka." said Wrex downing his ryncol. "Gonna try and unite the Krogan under one banner. I think it's time my race stop being used as hired guns."

"Can't think of anyone else better qualified to lead them." said Garrus with a nod.

"What about you Garrus, what are your plans now that the mission's over?" asked Jane.

"Go back to C-Sec I guess. Won't be as much fun with all the red tape and what not. But it's what I'm good at." replied the Turian.

"Better be more careful now Garrus. Especially with an Alliance girlfriend on your arm." said Alex smirking.

Ashley flipped him off before leaning into the Turian's side. "How did you two settle everything between yourselves?" asked Jane a little curious about the relationship between her Gunnery Chief and the C-Sec detective.

"We...decided to take things slow." said Garrus a little uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Y-Yeah." said Ashley a little embarrassed herself. "I still have a lot of issues to work out with how I feel about other species. But I'm hoping Garrus here will help me with that." she said holding his hand on top of the table.

"More power to the both of you." said Alex with a nod.

"This a private party or can others join?" The team looked up as a familiar Turian-Quarian couple and Krogan shopkeeper approached their table.

"Reena? Chellick? Zen? What are you guys doing here?" asked Alex a little shocked seeing them.

"Well, after fighting Geth for the last day and a half while helping C-Sec secure various sectors. We thought we'd track down our good friend and check to see if he was still alive." said Chellick as they all pulled up chairs.

"Damn machines attacked the shop." grunted Zen grabbing a bottle of ryncol from another table and chugging half of it. "Blasted the fuckers to salvage whenever they came into range."

Wrex narrowed his eyes at the other Krogan, "Zen...been a while." he growled over his glass.

Zen narrowed his lone eye back, "Wrex. Haven't seen you since you killed your father...nice execution by the way."

The red armored Krogan chuckled, Zen's own rumbling laugh soon joining as they knocked back more ryncol. After watching the odd exchange everyone went back to their conversation.

"It's been a long time for us as well Reena. It's good to see you again." said Tali to her old friend.

"You as well Tali. And it's good timing because Chellick and I are getting married soon. I'd like for you to be there." said Reena happy to be speaking to her friend and fleet-sister again.

Tali was a little shocked but nodded. "O-Of course! I'm so happy for you." she said hugging Reena.

"We'll, I already got a date for the wedding." said Alex wrapping an arm around Jane. "But I think Tali's going to need one now." he swung his head around and looked pointedly at Joker who choked on his drink.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" asked the pilot as his face started to change colors. Tali began rubbing her hands together as everyone started snickering.

Alex looked around at everyone gathered around. All of his friends and comrades having a good time together and basking in their victory over the Reapers.

But deep down he knew that it wouldn't last. The Reapers were still coming, and if events played out the way he knew they might things were only going to get a lot worse before they even got remotely better.

As the night went on, the nano soldier kept thinking about the future and how much things were going to change with the plans he was hoping to execute. Part of him even wondering if anything would change at all or if things would stay the same.

Would it even matter if he tried?

Jane curled into his side as she laughed at something Ashley was saying. The nano soldier couldn't help but feel that in her presence that things would work out. She had that power about her that made you believe that anything was possible no matter how hopeless it seemed. And to him, he was that one lining of hope that would help him through the horrors that were to come.

And it was because of her, that he would do whatever it took to make sure that they won the coming war. And how far he was willing to go to make sure that they didn't fail.

But most of all...we was not going to lose Jane Shepard from his life. Even if it cost him everything...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_**A/N: And that's the end of Arc 1. Crysis Effect 2 is already in the works and will be posted within the next few days or so. However, I am leaving this story open for the time being for one simple reason. **_

_**There will be a preview of Crysis Effect 2 before I post it. Just so you guys can see what is coming next and to get you ready for it. That will be posted much sooner, so be ready for it when it comes guys.**_

_**Thanks for reading guys! Till next time this is DemonFireX signing off!**_


	46. PREVIEW

**_A/N: As promised, I have for you the preview of the up and coming Crysis Effect 2!_**

**_(By the way, for those who haven't seen the Crysis Machanima '7 Wonders of Crysis 3' you should. There will be elements of that in this preview.) I own nothing_**

_The dark, cold void of space was all that could be seen. The shining stars in the distance reflected off a crimson red visor as the one behind it floated helplessly through the vacuum._

**"Suit Integrity: Critical 9%"** _The black and silver suit drifted in space, the burning wreckage of one of the most powerful ships in the galaxy scattered around him while he remained unmoving._

_**The Protheans called them the Reapers. Something to give voice to the never ending steam of death and destruction that wiped their civilization out completely. A race of ancient machines capable of untold amounts of power.**_

_**Once they completed the genocide of the apex species of the galaxy, they slipped away back to the safety of dark space. Leaving very little behind of the cycle of extinction that had been reoccuring for millions of years. **_

_**Their Vanguard Sovereign attacked the galaxy with the aid of the Geth, another race of machines created by the Quarians, and being lead by a rogue Spectre whose mind had been long lost to the lone Reaper's influence.**_

_**We fought back, many thinking that we won. When actually it was just the beginning. **_

_**We think the galaxy is ours, the horrifying truth of it is, we're just keeping it warm for the next guy.**_

**"Suit integrity: Critical 9%"**

_An outstretched arm hung in the airless vacuum. The light coming off of the wreckage glinted off a silver covered chain held in his grasp._

_**I was given a new purpose with my death, with the help of a omnipitent and omnipresent being that I believed to only exist in fiction, I became something more than what I was. **_

_**Stronger, faster, far more durable than anything a normal Human would be capable of. I became a nano soldier, a **_**Post-Human**_**. **_

_**Coming to this universe had been a shock, but after everything that had happened before coming here I was able to adapt and thrive in a way that would help ensure that the Reaper's failed. **_

_**I helped Commander Shepard put an end to the Geth, Saren and Sovereign. Gaining allies, friends...and love in my mission. **_

_**But as I continued to push harder to make the galaxy a better place, no matter how small the changes I've made. I knew that eventually it would catch up to me. That certain things in the timeline would continue unhindered no matter who stood in the way.**_

_In the distance, a large ship shaped like an insect hive flew away. It's mission complete as it jumped into FTL leaving the destroyed ship behind. _

_The silver chain in his hand drifted a bit revealing a set of dog tags. The name _**'Cmdr Jane Shepard'**_ reading clearly in the quickly dying light around him as the wreckage drifted toward the planet below. _

_**I was once called the ultimate weapon...but when that fails...what's left? When the so called 'ultimate weapon' loses everything it ever loves, what becomes of it? **_

_**I can tell you one thing...I sure as hell not going to die anytime soon. And I pity anyone who will stand in my way. To hell with consequences, to hell with the timeline, things are going to be done **_**my**_** way. And I'll make all those who destroyed what I cherish suffer for what they've done.**_

_**My name is Alex Drake...and this fight was just beginning.**_

_The fist holding the dog tags clenched tightly around the chain as he continued to float in the endless void. Fire burning in his eyes behind the crimson red visor._

**"Suit Integrity: Critical 9%"**

_**A/N: Posting of the next arc will be in the next few days. So keep your eyes peeled guys.**_


End file.
